


Dreams do come true! And more!

by Blue_skeleton6289



Series: Dreams, reality, and more! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ANGST YES, And Brave, Attempted Sexual Assault, Axe calls like her eyes, Blue is sweet but a smug butt, Bullies, But not soooo slow haha, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, Chara and Frisk cant reset or load anymore, Chara is a bitch, Character Death, Curvy Reader, Dream is sweetie, Dusty likes to keep you close, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edge is totally a tsundere, Error teaches reader to crochet, Error warms up to reader, F/M, Ink is just a little shit, Jealousy, Joey is best german shepherd dog, Multi, PTSD, Protective Joey, Protective Skeletons, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader does have a dark side, Reader has a little dirty mind, Reader is PATIENT, Reader is Sweet, Reader is lonely, Reader is really understanding, Self-Harm, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacles, and oh yeah you do get attacked, and thinks your cool, beasttale sans likes you alot, clingy skeletons, dare i say, emotional moments, flirty skeletons, fluffffy timess, frisk tries to stop them, from your embarrasment, he knows what he is doing, he thinks they look like jellybeans, heck yeah cause nobody puts reality in there man!, idk - Freeform, is abit protective of you, jelly skeletons, kind, kiss a skeleton yeass!, nightmare likes to watch you embarrass yourself, non-con pinning as in bulling, of EMBARRASSMENT!, papyrus is sweetheart, period embarrassment, poor reader she gonna die., racist assholes, reader atleast tries, reader blushes alot, reader can and will punch you, reader can be scary, reader gets frustrated with herself sometimes, reader gets hurt, reader has ADD, reader has a loyal doggy, reader has a unique appearance, reader is abit self conscious about her looks, reader is alittle bit socially starved, reader is professional dog trainer, reader is short, reader loses her shit, reader was not liked, sans is ablushy cutie, sick reader, slight non-con, smug skeletons, so he calls her jelly beans, the bad guy sansys start to like you, undertale fangirl meets undertale characters, whaha embarrassing moments? Of course!!, yes! Because nightmare is there so yes!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 313,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289
Summary: You love Undertale it really stood out to you. Kind of like how you stand out to everyone around you.You live alone in a small cottage in the woods. Your only company is your loyal companion Joey, a german shepherd the only living being you see. Besides your clients of course.You were still lonely sometimes even with Joey.(Well what do you expect when your family moves all around the United states, and when you look like well, you.)That is until one day you and Joey were on a walk and one thing lead to another Joey was showing you a weird looking UFO machine ( is what you thought it was at first)"Funny, wouldn't this be cool if this lead to Undertale, hah in my dreams."  You start to walk away when flash of light caught your eye.All you hear is Joey barking before everything goes dark....+++
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Ink Sans/ Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans underfell/Reader, Sans underswap & reader, SansBeastTale/reader, papyrus Horrortale&reader, papyrus underfell/reader, papyrus underswap&reader, sans Dusttale/reader, sans Horrortale/reader, sans Nightmare/reader, sans errortale/reader
Series: Dreams, reality, and more! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056494
Comments: 972
Kudos: 751





	1. The start! And more!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction please go easy on mee. I really am trying. Yes i was a fanfiction virgin but now i am not! All the power i hold in one story. 
> 
> ...okay this might have to much power i mean i could do anything. If my fanfic was not bad and was good i could totally make everyone suffer and leave you on the biggest cliffhanger ever. Whahaa
> 
> Okay okay side tracked sorry, anyway uhh 
> 
> Enjoyy!

+++ 

  
  


_ Beep beep beep _ , * _ groaning _ * lifting a hand from underneath the covers you sleepily try to find your phone. "Whaa?" Poking your head from underneath your pillow you hiss, from the light pouring in from the window. It was horrible, like little rays of sunshine saying hello to your eyeballs!

Something big and warm is laying on top of your back turning your head. You see a mass of tan and black fur and two black eyes staring at you. * _ Blinking _ * sleepily You know it's rude to lay on people, right? Why do you do this every night?" Joey, your very adorable german shepherd, is just laying there without a care in the world.

Just your luck, now you can't get up. After all you pet owners know the law, no getting up or moving if the pet is on or leaning against you. It may be silly to other people but you are very serious about it after all look at that face. He is laying upside down while staring at you with big black eyes. Aww he's so cute you might die! "Okay time to get up, Joey! Up."

He hops off you and off the bed in a few seconds. Groaning while slowly getting up. You hate mornings, they can die as you get up and walk to the end of your bed you stop in front of your body mirror. Sometimes you wonder where the hell you got your looks from? Not your parents that's for sure.

The reflection looking back at you, has long thick white hair that looked just plain pearl white. That goes five or so inches past your shoulders. It's a rare condition called oculocutaneous albinism though your skin is pale, it's not ghastly white, if anything you have a bit of a lightest tan. It's there. You just got to look really good! You also have Heterochromia eyes, yes you have two rare conditions and nobody knows where it came from? Your right eye is a deep almost sapphire blue while your left eye is a light brown almost honey color. You are also VERY short.

I know right? To top it all off you are short and you don't mean. oh I am 5,3 i am so short' no no you mean like 4'9 short.

Well at least one good thing came out of all this, gesturing to your amazing curves! That's right! You got a great bottom and some pretty nice breasts and you're proud!

Going over to your closet you pick out gray sweatpants, a sports bra, a gray tank top, and a big royal purple hoodie.

"Hm should I shower? Nah, I took one yesterday" you walk to the bathroom and are about to close the door when you hear a whine. You turn around and see Joey. ".... What?... Ohhh you need the bathroom. Okay just hang on let me go get changed. Sit. Stay." You say in a firm voice and he does as told. Tail wagging! So cute!

You walk into the small bathroom and start getting dressed. You look into the mirror and *sigh* "I miss everyone.. Why did they have to leave?" While brushing your teeth you start thinking about what you are gonna do today? Hmm, what did you do the last few days? Oh yeah! How could you forget! Not. You didn't, all you did was watch and read Undertale fanfics all week. Huh, that's about it besides work and playing with Joey.

Ah~ Undertale is an amazing game. It truly is the story of the characters' deep concept.

Not to mention the fanfiction and Aus there are! Ahh, you feel so excited just thinking about it! Your favorite character is Sans but you guess that has a deeper meaning now. Cause there are tons of Sanses, out there so when you say that you pretty much mean all the Sans. Well you do of course have your favorites buuut you also love Papyrus and that same concept goes for all the Papyruses as well!

You have been into Undertale for 8 months now and you just love it! You have even read quite a lot of fanfiction and just can't help but fall for these skeletons!

"Oh right I still have the toothbrush in my month." you mutter and grimace. Eww, spit out the toothpaste and you wash your mouth out with water and brush your hair.

"Okay I am ready!" Slaps cheeks with both hands "You got this!" Motivation speech is always good for a person.

Opening the bathroom door you see Joey sitting down on the white tile floor. Looking up at you as his tail wags aww how cute "Oh wait," you say with a wide eyes.

"Bathroom huh. Okay, leash!" Joey stands up and runs to his leash, grabs it with his mouth and runs back looking so happy.

"Aww you are so cute, good boy!!" you cooed while petting his head.

You bend down and clip his leash to his collar, "Okay let's head out I know it's going to rain today and I don't want to get stuck in that on the way back." While walking out the front door, all you see around you is woods beyond woods so much life. (Yet not enough around you) in the woods and animals. You live in a small cottage in the middle of the woods.

You know you know, you could die by bears or wolves. Nah, you are good, you have Joey with you and you're not too scared to live out here. ( just lonely) you trip and fall on your first step "Waaah" your arms flail around you like it's going to help you not fall.

You were wrong. You catch yourself by doing a weird front flip and landing on your feet barley!! " aaughhhh that hurt so bad. Good thing this happens often." You chuckle to yourself.

You hop up like a boss. ( probably looks like a fish out of water)

"Okay let's go again!" you start walking down the path that leads to your cottage and into the woods. 

Looking at the scenery you really love it out here. As much as you hate mornings you love the morning air and the way it's so peaceful. It's like a meditation walk or at least that is how you would describe it.

You are so lost in thought you don't pay attention to where you are going. You really do need to get out more. You don't see anybody but your clients even then it's just a few words and that's the end of the conversation. You see dogs and puppies more than people. Plus even then people don't like talking to you much, they either are weirded out by your appearance or are looking at you too much. It just makes you uncomfortable.

You are not a hermit. By all means, in fact you love talking to people. But sometimes people say you talk too much or you're a freak... That one hurts a lot, sometimes you just get so excited you don't realise how much you talk or how much more energized you are. It's not all your fault you have ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder). So it's not like it's all your fault. You just get distracted easily or sometimes space out. ( kind of like what your doing right now)

Anyway you just try to soak up as much interaction as possible... Because you don't know when the next time you will get it.

That's kind of how you found Undertale. You were just sitting at home, with Joey chewing on his chew toy and you looking up stuff to entertain you. And then Undertale popped up as one of the top 5 games to play. So you clicked on it. You felt drawn to it and it seemed different... Like you.

You were hooked so hard you could FEEL it sucking you in! It's all Sans fault you have a love for puns now. And it's all the Sansys fault you started drinking A1 sauce.... Okay that one you have always done even before Undertale. But still!! 

Then you find out there's Comics dubs, and then Fanfics with different AUs ahhhh. So amazing! You also just love the bad guy trio can't help it there just so coo-'

You are brought out of your thoughts by walking into a tree.

* _ bonk* _ "Ooww what the?" Putting both hands on your forehead. Trying to ease the pain! A whine escapes your lips when you rub the sore spot. "That's gonna bruise" you whine.

You look up and see your hand with the leash in it, gone.

….Gone.

"Oh no." panic slips in your voice "Oh no, Joey!!!" you look around in a panic and yell Joey over and over. " Joey come!!" You scream. You're scared he would never just run off and leave you alone. Ever. You can feel tears start to well up in your eyes. "Joey," You say in a broken scared voice. Losing Joey is one of your biggest fears, he is all you have right now.

You * _ sniffle _ * then you hear Joey bark in the distance. "Joey!" Y quickly follow the barking that leads to your left and start lightly jogging to him. "Joey! Come here." Voice as firm as you can make it you say it again. "Joey come here." 

You hear bushes rustling and see Joey pop out of the bushes.

You scream im surprise jumping away from the animal!! Only to see its Joey! "Joey!" As you run to him and pick up his leash you scold him for running off. And he starts pulling, Joey never pulls unless it's important. So you follow him and say "Go."

He starts leading you to a small clearing. Why is he leading you here? Where is here you must have been so lost in thought you weren't paying attention?

You see something really big and metal looking. It has rust all over it and it kind of looks like a really tall and wide UFO? There are vines and ivy hanging off of it and moss growing all around it. It looked like it had been there for decade's!

" What the hell is this?! This is like in a movie or something?! But what is it? Oh my gosh!! Is it really a UFO?!! Were you right? Are there ALIENS??!!" The look on your face you could only describe would be shocked mixed in with excitement and a little scared.

"Oh gosh Joey," he looks up at you, his pink tongue sticking out. "You lead us to our possible death?!" You shouted while pointing at the UFO machine!

"Okay calm down Y/N calm down. Lets really think, something like that is just not possible and... Actually now that I am looking at it? It kind of reminds me of??" You trail off for a second and then it hits you so hard.

This broken old machine looks kind of like the one from... *Gasps* "UNDERTALE!"

"Funny, wouldn't this be cool if this led to Undertale, hah in my dreams." You start to walk away then a flash of light catches your eye.

All you hear is Joey barking before everything goes dark....

  
  


\---

  
  


Sans did not know how he messed up this bad?

All he wanted was to try and fix his mistake. All he wanted was to just get his dad back from the void. He was just following the blueprints or what was left of them, and fixing that damn machine and seeing what would happen.

He had no clue it would bring this much chaos.

  
  


* _ Flashback to 2 hours before* _

Okay, now all he has to do is click this button and it should bring him back. Then everyone will remember him and he can finally talk to him and apologize... for letting go.

That's all it takes is one push of his single digit and... He walks up to the machine and looks up at it. It's old and rusty, around 10 foot tall and 7 feet wide. "heh what in the world was dad thinking? building this kind of machinery?" After he said that the basement door burst open! He didn't jump, but he was startled.

"BROTHER! SANS! I HAVE COME TO TELL YOU THAT I AM LEAVING TO UNDYNE'S FOR OUR SLEEPOVER!" Papyrus said

" okay bro, have fun." He said back, giving him a lazy wave. 

The basement door slams shut. Sans *sighs* dropping his hand back to his side. Looking back over at the machine. "now or never i suppose." Walking up to the machine he looks up at it one more time before lifting up his arm and...

* _ click _ *

....1 minute

  
  
  
  


......2 minutes

  
  
  
  


"oh, guess it really is unfixable." He said with disappointment slipping in his voice. The tired bags under his eye sockets looked in vain. He turns around and starts to make his way towards the basement stairs. 

Guess he'll finally give up. Maybe… maybe it's for the-

* **_BOOM_ ** * He gets pushed forward and slams into the floor. All he can hear is a loud ringing sound in his ear holes, then it is silent he grunts and rolls over, he starts to slowly get up when he hears something. He pauses, and slowly gets up all the way and turns around.

All he sees are metal pieces everywhere the machine is not broken but looks like it got beaten up by Undyne.

Oh also there are a whole bunch of skeletons on the floor!

"oh shit" is all he gets to say before he sees all of them start to wake up.

  
  
  


* _ End of flashback _ *

  
  
  


Back to the now, well it was going fairly well. He somehow gathered everyone into the living room to explain what was going on.

"what the fuck' is goin on?!"

"I DEMAND YOU TELL THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WHAT HAS HAPPENED BEFORE I SCOUR YOU! AND EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"what did you do."

"......"

he was getting too agitated and his eye socket started flaring cyan and yellow. Somehow that got most of them to shut up and a few to back up. " _ listen, _ i am trying to explain, it was an accident. i was trying to fix my machine and-"

"ya tried to fix the machine and instead of bringin' ya old man back, it brought us  _ here _ !" The edgy looking sans interrupted. Looking at him with a glare and a deep scowl.

"yeah thats what happened. so i am guessing some of you know of the alternate universe theory?" He said asking for information, raising a bone brow at his edgy counterpart. 

Three of the all five skeletons nod their heads.

"well that helps not having to explain that." he says.

"WELL ARE YOU GONNA SEND US BACK NOW!" the edgy looking version of his Papyrus shouts, tapping his red noot foot on the ground impatiently. 

He starts to sweat and gives a strained grin.

This is not good.

"YES I VERY MUCH WOULD LIKE TO GO BACK HOME!" The smallest of them all speaks like a swap version of him and Papyrus.

"uhh well" he says feeling really nervous now.

"...home..." The big beast looking sans spoke up and his voice didn't sound happy.

"look can you send us home or not?" the swapped looking version of papyrus asked. His voice sounded annoyed.

"look i just will need some help with it but yes i should be able to... hopefully." whispering that last part.

"HOW ABOUT WE ALL INTRODUCE OURSELVES THAT SHOULD MAKE EVERYONE FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE!"

Just as the swapped version of himself spoke. The front door flew open.

"BROTHER! I AM HOME VERY EARLY! FORGOT MY-" Papyrus stopped mid-sentence and when he looked over and saw five more skeletons then when he left?!

"BROTHER? WHY ARE THERE TWO ME AND THREE YOU?!" Papyrus said louder.

"uh paps your home early?" he was sweating so hard he could feel the magic sweat drip off him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ME?! PATHETIC! ARE ALL MY COUNTERPARTS WEAK AND CREAM PUFFY!?"

"I AM NOT WEAK I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus looked offened but covered it up with his great pose. 

The swapped version of papyrus just shrugged and sat down on the couch followed by the beast looking sans, who sat down on the floor and wrapped his tail around himself.

"BROTHER WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"paps when you left i was messing with the machine and i accidentally pulled these versions of ourselves from their worlds. heh, you could say it was a  _ bone _ -fide disaster." He explained not telling him anything about why he was messing with it.

"OH MY GOSH SANS"

"I WILL KILL YOU"

"UGHHH WHY!"

"heh,"

"haha"

"pfft.."

"BROTHER ARE THEY STAYING!" oh no he sounded hopeful.

"hell no we arn't stayn' "

"uh papyrus they have to go back home. to their worlds we were just going to introduce ourselves then go check out the machine."

"we were?" the swapped version of papyrus asked

"well i was anyway, i was gonna ask you two if you wanted to come." He said looking at edgy me and swapped papyrus.

"lil bit of a warnin next time" edgy me says " but yeah i was gonna come whether you invited me or not." he snaps

"okay so, well i am gonna start i guess. i wave to them and say heya i am sans as you all probably already know." He says with a bit of nervousness and authority in his voice.

"AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU OTHER MES AND OTHER SANSES!" He says that with full excitement and enthusiasm in his voice.

"I AM THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!"

"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!"

They say at the same time. 'uh oh, i don't think this will go well'

And that is why there is so much chaos.

why can't we just introduce ourselves like normal monsters?

"hey uh Sans why don't you let the edgy papyrus go first" the swapped version of papyrus asked the swapped Sans.

"WHY BROTHER?"

"because bro last is the best"

"OH YOU ARE RIGHT PAPY!"

"THAT IS RIGHT THE LAST IS THE BE- WHAT! NO I WANT TO GO LAST!"

edgy sans slaps his skull with his hand and shakes his head.

"boss he just said that so the baby blue would shut up"

"YOU ARE RIGHT SANS! FOR ONCE! NOW I AM THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS COWER IN FEAR IN MY PRESENCE!"

The beast sans shakes his head while his shoulders are shaking, from what looks like he is trying to suppress his laughter.

Edgy sans sends him a death glare to shut up.

"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! HELLO EVERYONE!"

"BROTHER YOU GO! RIGHT NOW"

"uh heya i am sans" he says while sweating pretty hard.

"sup im papyrus" he just shrugs.

"...sans..." he says simply.

"okay now that that's out of the way who would like to join me in the basement to look at the machine?"

Swapped papyrus stood up followed by edgy sans, beast sans just started to lay down and fall asleep in a corner.

We all start to get up when...

* _ BOOM _ * a familiar rumbling sound breaks through the basement and another flash of blinding light.

  
  
  
  


+++


	2. Void! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whahaha thats right baby! I just posted another chapter. The. Next. Day.  
> ( I have to much free time) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! It was alittle harder then I thought it was gonna be, let me know what cha think.

+++

  
  


"It's dark...." You say in a small voice. "Why is it so dark? Why do I feel so... Weightless? Cause I know I am no skin and bones." You said aloud, hearing no echo. Nothing.

"Hello?" You could hear your own fear and caution in your voice. Again no echo. No signs of, well nothing. 

All around you black, emptiness when you try and look around all you see is black. How can you see?! Or are you just seeing black? 

When you look down you * _ gasp _ * at the bottom or what looks like the bottom is "JOEY! Oh gosh! Panic slips into your voice, then you recall what happened.

"We were in the woods, then I lost Joey. He came back then he showed me that clearing and-" you gasp so hard it hurts your head, your heterochromia eyes widen like saucers. "THE MACHINE! OH NO JOEY! I WAS RIGHT, YOU DID LEAVE US TO OUR DEATHS! But, this dont look like heaven?!!" You are starting to feel panic and sadness. "Uh, oh no is this like JUDGEMENT?!" 

"🤚👋🖖👋💭🤚🤝🤞👄👍👌👎👎👂"

You scream so hard you swear  _ your _ ears were pierced. You jump in the air then try and curl up in a turtle position.

"AAAHHH!!!" You look up from your curled position and see a goopy looking creature stand not even 10 feet away from you. Nope nope bye you can't do this.... While getting up, you stop and think, wait. He was trying to talk? He or what you hope is a he, ( cause that would be just rude, assuming one's gender)

"So maybe he can help me pass and then I can go to heaven? But what about Joey!?" You are brought from Your panic from, chuckling? "Oh gosh he is gonna laugh at my demise, he is laughing at my panic!" You say almost pointing at him. Panicking more!

"No no my dear, you are not 'dead' and you are not being judged. I simply put you here for the time being. The goopy man said, with purple round eye lights? 

He seems famailiar?

"Wha- why would you do that?! What's gonna happen to me, to Joey?! He is just laying there?! He better not be dead or I will kick your ass!" You say with a fire in my eye and a snapping tone in your voice said you were not playing around or joking. You meant every word, Joey is all you have left.

You look up and see the goopy thing looking at you with... Are those amused eyes? You must have had a weird face on cause, WELL WHEN YOU JUST SAY YOUR GONNA KICK SOMEONES ASS then they dare... Look amused!?! You're gonna have an offended expression!

When you look back at him- he looks a bit familiar? "He looks like someone, but who?" You whisper.

"Sorry sorry my dear I did not mean to. Pfft, laugh ( offended look is back) it's just you are very, very small for a human adult? And might I say rather unique looking as well." He said looking at you with rather interest. You could see his curiosity dancing in his uh 

You blush a bit from rage and... No one has ever said it like that before. 'Unique', they always said you looked weird, different, or strange, or more... Not the good kind...

"Well this small human can still punch you!" You look up at him, okaaaay this goopy guy is like 9 feet tall!!? If only he was your size! "Oookay maybe we got off on the wrong foot?! I am usually more patient and understanding than this. I apologize." Yeah and  _ he's _ so freaking tall! "So uh can you send us back or..." You begin to trial off trying to stay calm towards this goopy fella! When he speaks again.

"Oh yes yes, you are gonna leave my dear, you just have to wait for two days here" he said, voice sounding static and like black tea? You can't put your finger on it?!

You breathe in and out, to help keep you from having a panic attack. "Why do we have to stay in this," you gestures to this blackyness "place and who are you?" You asked confused and softly to not sound so rude. 

" Well I was W.D Gaster before I got sucked into the void. This place that you are in is called the void." 

Okay... Okay void  _ void....*Gasps _ *

You look back up at him and you can feel the huge smile coming on your face. Eyes growing wider!

"Did... Did you just say. That your name is W.D G-GASTER! AND THAT THIS IS THE VOID  _ 'THE' _ VOID!! Oh gosh now I know, I am dead or I am having another undertale dream!? What would this make this? The 40th one?!" Your excitement begins to die when you realize it's all a dream.

"Oh yeah it's just a dream." you say with disappointment, slumping your shoulders. This sucks! Maybe you can have a continuation of this dream after you wake up and go back to bed?? You're not THAT lucky though!!

You look up at Gasters face and see he looks highly amused.

"Why? Do you look amused? This is a sad moment for me. For a minute i really thought I was in the void and I got to meet you and..."

Your face is scrunched up. Why is he laughing! Getting my hopes up!

He begins laughing, you think so at least, goopy ass off?

"Ha, ha laugh it up. Jokes on you!" You say as he looks down at you again with a big smile on his face. "It's my dream too! I can put flowers all over you!" You put two fingers on each side of your head and think of flowers! Buttercups! "Tada!" You throw your hands out in front of you for effect!

Nothing...

"Uh what?" Gaster has left the void, he is laughing so hard he is holding, what you think is his stomach and is hunched over.

"Oh haha oh my dear, you are something." He says a bit of endearment is heard in his voice.

You wait for him to stop laughing. While a smile is breaking out on your face. This is the longest conversation you have ever had with someone before. Maybe.. Maybe you can really talk to him and just...have a conversation. Even if it's your mind trying to trick you with a fictional character...

"Hey, my dear are you there?" You snap out of your thoughts and turn up to look at him. "Oh yes I am, I was just spacing out." You say with a smile on your face. 'LMight as well enjoy this.

"Gaster if this is 'real' then what's going to happen when we get sent back? Am I going to wake up in the woods like the way we came?" You asked, you had no clue what was gonna happen.

Gaster *sighs* "My dear I don't think you understand? How do you think you got here?"

"Well, I was near this machine in the woods and I made a joke about..." Your face is scrunching up. "How that machine could lead me to Undertale... And then I was walking away when a big bright light came from behind me. Then everything went dark, and now I am here?" You explained thinking back on it.

"So were you trying to pull me in?" You ask and wait.

"My dear you may have activated the machine yourself."

You're so confused "How I didn't even touch it? How could I have activated it and sent me here?!" Your mind is going 100 thoughts per minute, thinking of anything you may have done.

Then it hit you like a ton of bricks. You're so stunned you can barely believe it.

"I.... Was it the joke? Did me saying" you start to slowly get up from your sitting position. "that machine leading to undertale, actually LEAD ME TO UNDERTALE!!!" OH MY GOSH AND I WAS. HEADING TO UNDERTALE!!" Your so excited and happy and you feel like you're about to explode a little. There is a huge smile on your face and you start jumping up and down a little. Your white hair is plopping up and down.

Then you stop moving and your smile drops with his next sentence.

"My dear if I would not have grabbed your soul and your companions on time... Yes, you would have been in my son's universe... But you would have died not even a day in while being there." He says with a sad face.

".....what but why? Would I have been killed?" You say you're starting to feel scared, sad, confused, and grateful for what Gaster did.

"No you would have not been killed, but your soul would have shattered and your compainoins as well" he said looking alittle sad.

You look confused but your PATIENT and wait for him to continue.

" Your world my dear, he asks. it contains no magic right? No monsters exist in your world correct?"

All you can do is nod your head while looking up at him.

"Yes I thought so, because there is no magic entity in your world your soul along with your body. Would have shattered being in my son's universe. Because of the amount of magic mass in our universes there is none in yours. And you my dear, weren't born in any of our universes that have magic."

You're looking up at him with big eyes that start to become blurry from unshed tears, "So if you had not grabbed me, or Joey we would have died from the mass of magic in the air?" You look down and start to sit cross-cross on the void floor and wait. Looking down to where Joey is, he still looks like he's sleeping. Your poor baby.

"Yes, he says with a sad face. But my dear, that is why I grabbed your souls before you reached my son's universe." You look up at him once more with abit of...hope?

"I did say my dear you would be leaving in two days. Did I not?"

You start to sit up straighter and look at him with so much hope. Hope that you will still be able to visit Undertale, to meet SANS and PAPYRUS!!.

He looks surprised by your eager look and gives you a warm smile.

"Yes, you will be able to go, as originally planned. I just didn't want you to die my dear. You see, bringing you here in the void for a few days will prepare your soul for my son's universe. Without your soul being shattered under the mass of magic in the air."

You really come to realize, that its going to happen. This is not a dream.

"Are you serious?! Dead serious am I really going to meet Sans and papyrus!!" You are almost screaming "Oh my gosh this is so exciting! I get to meet my favorite characters!!!"

You feel your stomach go in happy butterflies. And your smile is so bright and happy. All the loneliness has almost left your eyes. You feel so hopeful again. And so much more.

"Oh my dear you truly are excited aren't you."

You look at him like he asked the dumbest question while nodding your head so fast you feel it might fall off. But who cares you're gonna meet SANS! PAPYRUS!

"Of course! Do you know this is like a dream come true! All I have done the last 8 months of my life was going to work, playing Undertale, and hanging out with Joey! This is like everything to me I won't be alone anymore" you whisper the last part.

Gaster looks at you with thoughtful eyes.

"My dear what  _ do _ you know about my son's?"

You stop for a second and look at him. "Well I know just about the basics with Papyrus. I don't know him personally, but I do love his character and who he is, and his confidence. He  _ loves _ spaghetti and loves puzzles! He also is very smart in his own way and is the only monster who can control his magic all the way to a millisecond and stop his attack without killing you." You explained so happily and excitedly!

Gaster looks at you while you're speaking, you don't see while you're talking about Papyrus, the fond look on his face he has.

"Is he really that amazing?" Gaster asks. You barely catch what he said, it was asked so soft and proud.

You look up at him and say with a big smile "YES! HE IS THAT AMAZING! AND IS SO COOL TOO!" 

And "Sans well…" oh no you forgot you had a huge crush on Sans and all THE BAD GUY SANSYS!! Nah its okay you can handle just Sans. Anymore and well. You will die of a heart explosion!!

"Sans is really cool," you say while blushing, you duck your head a bit from shyness, you look up and see the  _ smuggest _ face you have ever seen on him. Even in the comics he does not look THAT smug! You blush harder.

"Uh-uhh anyway YEAH HE COOL AND STUFF AND CUTE-I MEAN LAZY! So lazy! oh no.... " you put your hands on your face and crouch down in a weird position and wish the void to swallow you whole!!

Gaster leans down closer to your crouched position and says.

"Sooo~ my dear you think my oldest son Sans is cool to yeah?" You look up, hopeful that he didn't hear you maybe, he really didn't.

Uh oh that face, why is there a twinkle THERE SHOULD NOT BE A TWINKLE! You look at him with your mouth scrunched up and your nose scrunched a little with your eyes squinting.

Maybe he will have mercy...

Nope.

"Oh and you think he is cute~ my my, what? do you have a crush on my son sans?" He asked if you are not even looking at his face! You can feel the smugness from here! NO WONDER WHERE SANS GETS THAT SMUG GRIN FROM! The man himself is right here! You think, while pointing at Gaster with your right hand.

He just looks amused.

"SO!" You say very loudly trying to get the blush on your pale cheeks to go away! Thanks to your pale skin, when you blush you look like a real freaking cherry!

"How long has it been? Can we leave now!" You said, you are eager to change this subject!!

"Oh yes it has been 2 days already." Gaster says. Looking a little sad.

You look at him shocked "Has it already been 2 days here? It doesn't feel like it." You say sounding impressed and confused at the same time.

He only nods his goopy head.

"Oh wait really? Wait! What's gonna happen to you? And what's gonna happen when I leave here? In the fanfic--- books! I read on the alternate universe theory." That... Doesn't make any sense, play it cool! Talk it like you believe it!

"That I would not remember the void sometimes? It just depends on the soul? Wait! What color is mine!! Could you show me!? I still have so many questions?!"

"We only have time for a few my dear, you time is almost up. As for your memory of this place. You will remember very little. You will probably just remember speaking to someone and thats all. As for your soul, I am sorry my dear I can not show you, but I know what traits you are." He said with a bit of guilt on his face.

A look or realization hits you and you back peddle what you said.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have asked. Please don't feel bad." You say with a sweet smile."Really though well that's gonna be hard to process, but I will try to remember if that helps. And also if you wouldn't mind I would like to know my traits." You say softly, you forgot that Gaster lost his magic in the void. So of course he couldn't show you your soul. How insensitive of me. You start to feel ashamed.

Then something else hit you.

"Uh Gaster,"

"Yes my dear?" he asked looking ar you curiously

"Are... Are souls intimate here?" You ask curiously and cautiously.

" why yes they are my dear, but that's not why I said I couldn't do it." He says, sounding disappointed in himself.

Eyes wide you yell " NO NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!! I just meant that if I were to ask Sans to bring out my soul-"

"My dear, I had no idea you wanted to jump his bones that badly? At least meet him and buy him dinner first." he says snickering.

"AAHHUYHGHHSY NO NO! THATS NOT WHAT I- AHHH whyy me!!" Your about to have a spase attack! And your blushing so hard. Oh no, don't you dare imagine Sans or bad guys Sans or stars forbid beasttale Sans.

Too late it happened! " AHHH NO NO LEAVE! His dad is right there" pointing to Gaster!

Gaster is losing it, he is laughing so hard!

"My dear what are you thinking? To be having a blush that deep? I swear you are glowing."

"NOTHING!" You say too fast.

"Well of course everyone has their taste in people you just want to go to the bone-zone." he says while snickering.

Your losing it. Your hands are in the air, you pacing back in fourth in the void. Your hair is falling in your face from looking down. In hopes of pushing your practically glowing blush away!

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR SON! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME!?" You say. Blushing so hard what is wrong with him Gaster was never like this in the fanfiction!?

Then again this is not a fanfiction? That means everyone needs to fix something. You say this part out loud.

"Okay calm,calm down Y/N, everything is fine embarrassing as shit. But fine" you breathe in and out and are calm again. Still red though.

"Well my dear it seems our time together is up."

You look up at him with wide eyes "Huh why, is it time already?" 

You say with disappointment you loved talking to him he was the first person besides your family who talked to you. Especially for this long.

"Gaster" you say with a shyness to your voice.

He looks down at you a sad smile present on his goopy face.

"I wanted to tell you thank you. For everything!" He looks confused as to what you mean.

" Thank you for saving me, thank you for speaking to me like a normal person. Even if you did embarrass me a little bit." A small smile presents on your face. You hope it's so sincere, "I have not had a conservation this long before in a long time." You say with blurry eyes, tears building up. "Thank you again for everything, and I know I am not the smartest person but,"

You hold on to the end of your royal purple hoodie with both hands and squeeze it. While looking him straight in the eye sockets "I PROMISE IF I REMEMBER THIS MEETING I WILL TRY AND HELP YOU GO HOME! With your sons! I promise I will be PATIENT and be BRAVE and Take good care of your sons (KINDNESS) while I am there!" You mean every word, your white hair flew behind you, but all your focused on is you looking at him straight in the eye sockets. That you mean every word.

He looks stunned, even stumbles back on his goopy feet and almost falls.

You don't realize it but your deep blue eye is flaring a few small blue flames.

You feel shocked, did.. Did you scare him? Oh no! "Oh no Gaster I am sorry! I didn't mean to scare you?" You run up to him and try to hand your hand to him but, he gently moves his hand away from yours and stands up. Why did he do that? Does he not want to touch you? You start to think, with a thoughtful expression and a little hurt.

"I am sorry my dear, it is nothing against you I just don't want you to touch me in this state." He said a sad smile on his goopy face.

"Why?" You asked confused

He looks thoughtful for a moment and just smiles at you. And says " Your time is up my dear."

You are starting to disappear!! You get a little panicked "Uuh!" You say with a hint of fear in your voice. You look over at Joey and see he is also disappearing as well.

"Do not worry my dear he will be with you along the way." He smiles at you "and Y/N. You will remember sooner or later." He says a gentle smile grows on his face. "Also d on't have too much fun with all those skeletons." He * _ winks _ * and then he starts to turn into the Gaster you know.

He has an oval long white skull, with a crack on his left eye socket that has purple eyelights in them. He gives you a warm smile and says "Farewell. It was a pleasure speaking to you, till we speak again." He said sincerely. 

Again?

Two thoughts came to you as you were disappearing. Aw Gaster you will! And also What did he mean about 'all those skeletons'?

  
  


That was your last thought before everything, again. Went dark.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sans POV*

  
  


We all start to get up when...

* **_BOOM_ ** * and a flash of light came from the basement.

He starts to panic when he feels the crash for the second time today.

All this crashing is really starting to run him  _ bone-dry _ . heh, even his jokes are becoming  _ stale _ . 

He teleports to the basement where he sees seven more skeletons!

" okay now i am starting to worry." he said with exhaustion and confusion lacing his deep tired voice.

"ya no fuckin kiddin, ya idiot now there is more of us and we didn't even touch your damn machine yet!" the edgy version of me snaps.

"no kidding i just need to fix it-" he got caught off when an axe gets thrown his way. He dodges the flying axe and teleports to the other side of the basement. His grin becomes more strain every minute that passes in here.

There's panic, weapons flying magic in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"knife to meet cha" says a skeleton behind him, he dodges in the knick of time and gets thrown by the golden looking Sans that has gold star eyelights and a blue cape. A blue and white outlined shirt, with matching pants. With golden boots and a gold halo ring on his skull. up the stairs.

before he hits the floor two long bony arms caught him. He looks up and see papyrus.

"heya bro just flying around" That one was bad. Heh and his reaction was worth it.

"BROTHER WHAT IS GOING ON!? YOU ONLY FLY LIKE THAT WHEN ME OR UNDYNE THROW YOU!?" Papyrus walked closer to the center of the living room. All the eyelights on him. 

"uh bro i need you to leave the house" He put as much calmness in his voice as possible. If he panics Papyrus will panic, and he doesn't want him to get hurt.

A black and red boned skeleton that looks like Sans, sent blue strings towards Papyrus and him.

That's when he snapped.

His left eye was flaring cyan and yellow, his left hand picked up four of the skeletons and everyone went silent.

"everyone! shut up or your gonna have a bad time." I say, with no room to argue.

  
  


~Time skip~

  
  


After finally getting all the new skeletons to shut up and go upstairs to the living room.

He *sighed* and plopped down on his green couch. rubbing his skull, he looks up and see all of them staring at me.

"WELP IS ANYONE GOING TO SPEAK!" says the edgy looking papyrus.

"Okay I will.'' Everyone turns to look at the skeleton. He looks like a sans but is a bit taller, he has a black ink stain on his cheek, he has one yellow star shaped eyelight in his left eye and a purple triangle in the other. He is wearing a brown plush scarf and black shirt with a blue jacket tied around his waist. He also has a gaint paint brush on his back.

him

"Hi my name is Ink, I am the creator of the multiverse! I was just sitting in the white void when I got sucked here! And for some reason I can't paint a portal back to the Doodle Sphere or anywhere else for that matter." He says looking rather confused. Pulling out his giant paint brush and demonstrates. Plopping the brush down on the concrete floor. And nothing. Like a mop at this point! Ink frowned and put his mop back on his back. 

" ~~ I a-am t-the sa-ame w-way i-i c-can n-no-ot t-telep-port to a-a-nother universe or get b-back t-to the v-void ~~ ~~.~~ " The black and red skeleton said. Glitching like crazy with Error signs all around his body.

"I can not get back to the doodle sphere either. It is rather odd!?" The skeleton with the blue cape and golden skull piece said.

"we get it, no one can leave. you idiots." The final skeleton was black as well, he looked like he was covered in a black acid goop. He was wearing a thick black jacket and what looked like glowing cyan trimming lining his basketball shorts. His bones were black and had the same goop covering his bones. 

He had four thick long black tentacles on his back moving around irritatedly. Just like his expression. He looked like a Sans but had one eye socket that was glowing cyan. The other looked like it was covered up by his goop. He was also 7 inches tall. While holding scowl, on his round skull.

He is gonna stand clear of that one for a while and he should ask paps to as well.

The other three skeletons just stayed silent. watching the whole exchange.

"well now we are all stuck here?" says the swapped version of papyrus.

"till we get that machine up and running we are gonna need nicknames." He said matter of factly, we need them he can already tell its going to get annoying real fast if not.

They all look at him now some just some look excited but the rest not so much.

"look we have to, we can't keep calling each other by our real names, it will just get confusing." He shrugs and lays further back on the couch.

"GREAT IDEA SANS! WHO WILL GET WHO NAMES!!" Papyrus said, liking his idea! 

"we get to keep our names paps, its our universe" he said with little to no interest picking out the nicknames.

"WELL ALRIGHT THEN! WHO WOULD LIKE TO GO FIRST!" Papyrus asked

"ME! I WOULD LIKE TO BE CALLED BLUEBERRY, BLUE FOR SHORT" the swapped version of me said.

"ALRIGHT ITS NICE TO MEET YOU BLUE!" Papyrus says with a bright smile.

"I WOULD LIKE TO BE CALLED THE GREAT KING!" the edgy version of papyrus speaks while striking a pose. With his bony hand on his black body amor chest, he puts his other on his bony hip.

The room is silent before everyone laughs or chuckles.

He blushes and says "FUCK YOU ALL! YOU WILL CALL ME THAT!" he stumps his foot over and over while throwing his bawled up fists in the air and back down. If steam could come out of a skeletons, he would be steaming like a kettle on a stove.

"how about edgelord?" The lanky swapped version of papyrus suggests. Which makes a few chuckle.

" ya shut the fuck up string bean." The edgy sans says with venom in his voice. He glares at the swapped papyrus.

"hey boss, how about edge." he starts  sweating and has a nervous grin. His gold tooth showing.

"YES BROTHER THAT NAME WILL BE FITTING FOR THE TIME BEING!" Edge said, still scowling and crossing his arms over his chest.

"y'all can just call me red." The edgy sans said with a bit more confidence. And an easy grin but still sounds abit annoyed, while shoving his bony hands in his big black and yellow trimmed jacket, with a thick fluffy hood.

"you can call me Stretch'' The tall lanky skeleton with the orange hoodie and tan cargo shorts states simply with a shrug.

"Why?" Said the sans with the golden headpiece and blue cap.

Stretch grinned and said " because i can't stretch far enough for the remote." He says looking longingly at the remote that is a foot away from him.

Most of the Sans snickered at that. Except Blue and all the Papyruses groaned so loud. The goopy skeleton and glitching skeleton did not looking amused in the slightest. 

"WHY BROTHER WHY! YOU ARE A FOOT AWAY FROM IT!? YOU LAZY BONES!" Blue says with disappointment in his voice though if you look carefully, his grin is twitching.

"We all already have nicknames." The golden sans spoke.

He gestured to all the Multiverse sanses.

"I am Dream that's my brother Nightmare!" Dream points to Nightmare the goopy skeleton. Who looks like he is about to rip our skulls off. If looks could kill he feels like we would all be a pile of dust including his brother Dream. "I am the king of positivity, and my brother is the King of negativity!" This Nightmare grins at, and it looks like he has a really bad plan in mind.

He should keep an eye socket on him, King of negativity, that just screams trouble. He can feel his grin tightening. As he just looks as laid back as possible.

"I am Ink the creator and guardian of the Multiverse! And that is Error!" he says while pointing at the black skeleton with glitching error signs around him. "He is the destroyer of the universe no one likes him!" Ink states like its a fact. ( he is soulless)

"OH BROTHER I THINK IT'S OUR TURN." The tallest Papyrus here spoke... he looks almost identical to his Papyrus... but looks like he's been through alot... He has sucken in eye sockets and crooked sharp teeth that look very uncomfortable. And somehow looks very skinny even though he is a skeleton. 

What happened in their universe? What if that was his Papyrus? He starts to feel so much sympathy for him and can't look at him for long without thinking that. So he casually looks away. That will take some time getting used to.

"I WOULD LIKE TO BE CALLED CHEF!" The crooked teeth papyrus said, looking hopeful at the nickname.

"no way, we should call you Crooks instead" Ink speaks up. No one laughs.

The Sans that is 5 or so inches taller then him, with blood and rips on his identical blue jacket to his, black basketball shorts with a white stained strip leading down ache side. He has a giant hole on the right side of his skull. He looks like he is about to throw his axe at the Ink. He starts pulling on his left eye socket, while his other one big blood-red right eyelight is growing dimmer.

Crooks stays silent and just nods.

" ...just call me axe.." Axe said while still pulling on his eye socket.

~~ " i-is t-th-at e-everyo-one ~~ ~~?"~~ Error said looking around sounding done with this.

"WAIT! WE STILL HAVE BIG SANS WITH THE TAIL AND THE SANS THAT IS TWIRLING THE KNIFE IN HIS HAND!"

Blue said, everyone looked at the sans that was twirling the dusty/slightly bloody knife and had a maniac grin on his face. He was wearing a blue hoodie with dust falling off his shoulders, with a gray hood on his skull and some black basket ball shorts. His eye lights where red with purple outlineing the blue pupil.

Everyone besides Nightmare, Axe, and Error back up, including him he scoot over on the couch. Feeling on high alert and cautious. He does not trust the skeleton at all. This one screams just as much danger as Nightmare and Error. My grin tightens and I can feel my eyelights grow dimmer.

"just call me dust or murderer, which ever i don't care." Dust just shrugs and his grin widens when he sees, Stretch pull his brother Blue closer to him and further away from Dust.

His grin falls though when Papyrus speaks up.

"ALRIGHT I THINK THAT IS EVERYONE! THANK YOU ALL FOR LISTENING IT IS GETTING QUITE LATE SO WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST SPEND THE NIGHT!!" Papyrus says with enthusiasm and a smile.

And that's his que. He starts to say 'no' when Blue and Crooks speak up.

"OH THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!" Crooks said he sounded hopeful.

"THAT WOULD BE SO EXCITING! YOU GUYS LIKE PUZZLES?!" Papyrus asked, looking over at Blue, Jupiter, Edge, and Dream. 

"OF COURSE WE DO!" They say at the same time. And they look like all three are about to explode.

"OF COURSE I DO! YOU CREAM PUFFS KNOW NOTHING OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE P-EDGE!" Edge speaks up. 

All three look at him and now they all look like they are going to explode. Papyrus pulls Blue and Crooks and Blue grabs Edges hand then they look like a skeleton train going up the stairs. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I CAN GO MYSELF!" Edge snatches his hand back to follow them himself. 

Red, Axe, and Stretch are looking worried, annoyed, and happy. For them

Sans is freaking out on the inside.

" well guess we're stayin' the fuckin night, huh" Red goes and walks over to the empty recliner and tries to relax. Its gonna be a long night. 

Stretch is still looking worried standing next to the staircase.

Axe is going to the kitchen the four somehow Nightmare, Axe, Error, and Dust migrated and started talking. Are they telling morbid jokes?

Ink and Dream are talking about, what sounds like trying to figure out how to use their portals?

Beast Sans is just laying in a corner looking bored. (I know he does not have a nickname yet its on purpose)

"well guess i got to show you guys your rooms." Sans says slowly getting up like it was a work out. Grinning at them " lets go we have a mansion so we have plenty of room." He say sounding tried it's been a long night.

"how do you have the money for a mansion?" Stretch asked, sounding suspicious. While squinting his eye sockets at the place.

He shrugs, "when the barrier broke and when monsters eventually got rights. we told them we used gold as currency and the humans went bonkers, haha and gave us money in exchange for the gold coins." He said with a monotone voice.

"then we were able to buy this place and papyrus got his dream car, of course." He says with a fondness in my voice talking about paps.

"so that means we are on the surface?" Red asked abit excitement in his voice.

He stops and look back at the group, I raise a bone-brow and say "yeah we are. aren't you guys?"

Everyone that is in hearing distance came running down or straight to where sans is. They all sound really happy and start to run outside. Expect Nightmare, Error, Dream, and Ink. They just follow everyone anyway to see their reactions.

"PAPY LOOK! THE STARS!" Blue calls Stretch over, excitement radiating off him

Stretch looks up eye sockets so wide. His mouth hanging open and he is just looking up at the stars.

"RED LOOK AT THE SKY!" Edge looks at Red at pauses when he sees orange red tears in his eye sockets.

"i'm lookin boss, i'm lookin" Red says with so much emotion in his voice that only few would understand.

Beast Sans is just rolling in the grass while looking up at the sky. He has a sad smile on his big skull face.

Dust looks like he misses someone while looking up. With a sorrowful expression but as soon as it came, it was gone. He has the same maniac grin on his face now. But his eyelights tell another story.

Error was just watching from afar away from others. Just watching there reactions. With a relaxed face, but no one saw it.

Crooks and Axe are both looking like they are gonna cry.

Axe just looks like this can't be real, while pulling on his left empty eye socket.

And Crooks looks so happy he is crying!

Nightmare is just standing there looking bored. Like he has seen this sky before.

Dream looks so happy for the other skeletons.

Ink is sitting down with a sketchbook and pencil and drawing the skeletons reactions.

" i guess some good did come out of all this, heh" Sans turned his skull up and looked up at the sky. With a gentle grin on his face,

Papyrus is standing right behind him with his gloved hand on his shoulder.

  
  


\---

  
  


After they all went to their new rooms and settled in they all slept in for two days. Expect Papyrus, Ink, Nightmare, Error, and Dream, Edge, Crooks, and Blue.

Nightmare needed to go out and get negativity. Cause it's fun and want/sorta needs to. 

Papyrus and Blue make a running schedule together.

Crooks and Edge join them.

Ink and Dream try and figure out what going on.

And Error is just making string hammocks ignoring everyone except Dust, Nightmare, and Axe.

They still could not fix the machine the second night so everyone went to bed that night.

The mansion was quiet for once into full days and nights... Until tonight.

  
  


12:00am

Underneath the basement door came a a light a * _ Boom _ *

Everything was still silent.

Until there was a whine coming from the basement.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Whahah you really thought I was just going to hand over the skeletons and you just meet them no no. Of course not. But you will next chapter!
> 
> I hope i wrote this write i was trying to get a feel on everyones character as best i could. As well as reader. I am trying to make her PATIENT but at the same time mix in her ADD well enough. Did i do good? I hope so, I dont think it was to bad or else I would not have posted it.
> 
> Also I know I did not leave descriptions on every skeletons appearance. I am saving the rest for reader.  
> Like Red, Error, Beasttale sans ( which i know is not named yet. They all forgot big sansyy) and Edge and of course papyrus. 
> 
> See you next chapter~~
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	3. You meet a skeleton! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo another chapter, I am on a roll!
> 
> Enjoy! You meet a skeleton! Finally, right?!

+++

You feel cold, something cold and wet is touching your neck. Nodgeing it over and over.  
You slowly start to open your eyes, they feel so heavy, like you have been awake for two days straight.

You blink your eyes a few times to make your surroundings clearer. " ughh, what the hell happened?" You say in a raspy small voice. You feel like you have not eaten in awhile to.

"Where-" you hear a whine. To your right you see Joey.  
He is sitting down right next to you, his big black eyes and pointy ears. Somehow, he looks like he was worried. He starts wagging his long fluffy tan and black tail. While pawing at you.

"Joey? What, where are we?" You slowly start to remember. What happened before this.

Your eyes widen and suddenly you feel much more awake.  
"Oh gosh" you start to say in disbelief " Joey, that machine in the woods the...void. Why am I thinking of the void from Undertale?  
Why would that pop into my head?" You are starting to feel scared, what happened after the flash of light hit us?

You slowly start to get up, but at the time your legs feel like jelly.  
You wobble back down to the ground, probably like a new born giraffe. But alot smaller.

You just sit there.

On the cold, hard, and damp gray concrete floor.

"Okay okay, don't panic Y/N you dont seem to be in danger? You still have Joey, you are in- HOLY SHIT I AM IN A BASEMENT!  
Okay you can panic alittle"

" Oh no oh no that machine was A UFO! THAT MEANS! WE DID GET ABDUCTED! JOEY! Why?"  
You feel really unnerved.

You don't _want_ to have a panic attack, you've had a few in the past and you hated them! You're starting to cry. Big hot tears are welling up in your deep blue and light brown eyes.

Joey stands up and starts nodgeing your hand while whining softly. You slowly start to pet him and you feel you emotions begin to calm. You heart is still beating rabidly in your chest, but starts to calm down as well.

You bend down your head and start to collect your self.

"Breathe in breathe out." you in hale and exhale.

You feel calmer again. You start to get up and see that you have no shoes or socks. "What the? Where the hell did my shoes go?! And my socks?!" You asked confusion clear in your voice.

"I need to get up and we need to at least try and look around. This basement is huge." You turn around and see that DAMN MACHINE! Except this one looked better not any nicer, but better. It has no ivy or vines growing on it or has any moss in sight.  
Actually this one looks like it got beat up by somthing or soemone.

It is smoking and looking worse for wear, and the plateform that has all the wires and buttons looks really damaged.

"Uh oh, Okay," sounding hesitant " if that machine is here, then that means... I like teleported?" You sound kinda excited and nervous at the same time. There is a small nervous smile on your pale face. "But where? Did I teleport?"

You start to get closer to the machine, Joey starts to follow slowly behind you. Feeling really small next to it. There is a door, but last time you got close to this machine it teleported you. "Sooo nah, I am just gonna back up now," you back up and look around the, what looks like a basement. There is a wooden stair case leading up to a green door. And next to the stair case, there are alot of tables with.

You squint your eyes " Is that lab equipment. Okay, now I really want to leave." Starting to feel really scared and confused and your mind is making up scenarios you DO NOT, want to happen.

And with that last thought, you got up the courage to book it for the stair case. Your small body runs to the stairs and up the wooden stair case, on the second to last step you pause.

Joey followed in tow of your foot steps. Being quite as a mouse.

" Joey" You bend down on the step and whisper to Joey. "Joey, quite" you command with a firm voice while looking him in the eye. He stops wagging his tail and looks on high alert now. But stays silent.

You slowly get up and pray that the door is not locked.  
You bring your hand up and gently place your small hand on the door knob, and slowly turn it. Its not locked!  
The door creaks alittle, but stays silent the rest of the way while opening the green door.

Once the door is open all the way, you look around and see where you are.

It looks like you are in a big dinning room. There is a long dark oak table standing in the middle of the room, with 14 dark oak chairs to match. Under the table there is a big dark blue and yellow rug.

You slowly make your way around the table, " This table goes up to my chest. What the heck I feel even smaller" you say with annoyance dripping from your voice. And your face is scrunched up alittle.

You walk around the GIANT table. Joey goes under the table and is being an amazing sneak dog. You love Joey!

You make your way to the entry way, and look around the corner, there is a big window and it look like its night time.   
"So that means the people in this place should be asleep. Good." You say with relief and *sigh*.

Going down the hall way. For some reason you just start to notice how freaking big this place is! "Where am I? Did I get teleported to the white house?!" You say being a bit louder then a whisper.

You make your way down the wide hall way and coming to what looks like a really big living room.  
"Whoa, this place is nice." You say with amazement and in awe.

You come go up to the living room and see a very familiar looking green couch.

"Hah, thats funny that couch looks like Sans and Papyrus's?"  
You say dumbfounded. How crazy is that!?

You were so busy looking at the familiar green couch. You did not notice the big ol' skeleton in the corner looking at you with curious and cautious big white eyelights .

But Joey did. You stop looking at the green couch when you hear Joey start growling lowly. And that alarmed you, he only does that if your in danger or there is something he doesn't like?

"Joey!" You whisper yell at him "quite right now." He looks at me then back at what he was growling at. His fur standing up.

You look and turn your head to see.... A big familiar skeleton.

Your eyes are so wide you feel like they are about to pop out of your head!

There sitting 10 feet away from you is... Beasttale Dans...

" Oh my gosh." You whisper in disbelief.

Your smile is growing by the minute, you can feel a blush creeping up on your face.

Beast Sans looks at you curiously while tilting his big skull head to the side.

You snap out of your daze, when Beasttale Sans slowly started moving and getting closer to you. Joey starts growling again. You slowly inhale and step closer as well.

Beast Sans stands up to his full height, which is "holy cow or skeleton, you are taller then I ever thought you would be Sans!" You say, your so happy and excited. He is 7,9 feet tall and pretty wide not fat though!

"...who are you?" A deep voice that somehow sounds like the earth or an earthquake? Yeah that sound better. Asks you, holy that is all glory. His voice is so deep, you blush alittle.

Beasttale Sans asked, he looks down at you with thoughtful eye lights.

"Oh, so you can talk! Oh um, well its kind of a long story." You rub you hands oh your hoodie while trying, NOT to feel so small. Feeling a little bit nervous now What if he doesn't believe you? You would feel crushed.

He looks like he has all the time in the world.

"i have time" he says. he... sounds sad?

"Well I guess it all started when I left my house." You start to go to the green couch to sit down. Joey has sat down at your feet, he is glaring beasttale sans down. You pat his head to calm him down. And tell him to 'lay down' while snapping your fingers while looking at him.

He does as told and lays down on the floor next to your feet. Without taking his eyes off beasttale Sans.

Sans follows you to the green couch and sits next to you, his eye lights never leaving you. "I just was walking my dog Joey," you nod your head towards Joey. " and I was lost in thought, uh thinking of nothing important! By the way, and I lost Joey for a few minutes, the he popped out of the bushes." You make your hands do a pop motion while tell this part. You dont see it but Beasttale sans is looking at you with plain adoration on his face.  
(Aww)

"Then I follow him to, where he wanted me to go. You see Joey is very smart and he would never leave my side unless there was a reason." You say that while closing your eyes and putting you hand on your chin. The way you talk about him shows how much you care for Joey.

Beasttale sans sees it. But doesn't comment.

"So I followed him, and he lead me to this clearing and there was this machine. I thought, it was a UFO and Joey lead us to aliens and to our possible death!" You say sounding embarrassed  
You hear a snort and look up and see beasttale sans just looking you with so much amusement. Heeyy! 

" you thought, pfft, it was a UFO and joey lead you to your possible death?" His chuckle was deep and...nice to hear.

You smile shyly and duck you head down, from embarrassment and cause your blushing. What?! What were you supposed to think?! Dont judge!

" Yes! It was the only thing that came to mind!" I whisper yell trying to defend myself.

His tail flicks amusingly, and he just looks down at you with a big grin.

"Anyway!" you say trying to get back on track. You look back up and- shit. Now you are blushing.×

' Oh no! Not that grin! This place is to dangerous. Thank god there is only him and- wait wheres papyrus?'

"I was trying to say was, that was all I could think of then..." You trail off again this time you realize something.

"HOLY SHIT!" You just about scream while standing up on the couch. ( your still shorter then him by like a foot.) When you stand on the couch abd he is sitting down.

He looks startled by your out brust and looks at you stunned.  
Joey gets up and takes a defence position.

" I DID NOT REALIZE IT BUT I AM TALKING TO YOU!!" You say pointing at Beasttale sans, he looks plain confused, and gives you a look that screams "no dip".

You explain with alot of emotion. " No you don't get it, I came out of your machine! And I saw the exact same machine where I am from! In the woods, Like I was telling you, then I made a joke about how it would lead to Undertale" you *gasp* " and it happend, well actually it lead me to BeastTale." You say logicly, but excited!! Your in beasttale!! Aaahh!

Now he looks more interested and skeptical.

"I know your probably confused, huh?" You said sitting back down. A smile on your face.

He nods "Well I... Am from a world where you, or rather another you named Sans, most people call him classic or vanilla, he and his brother Papyrus and all monsters... Are fictional in my world. They are all part of a video game called "Undertale." And you, and a bunch of others. Are called 'AUs', that the Undertale fandom came up with. Thats why I called your universe BeastTale. Because that is what your universe is called in my world, you and everyone are really big and some of you guys. Like you, have a tail!" 

Beasttale Sans cut you off while gently putting a big skeletal hand on your mouth. You shut up and blush. Your eyes wide and spoke confusion.

" if what you are saying is true" he looks at you, you nod your head, still blushing.

" would this sans so happen to look like me? but alot smaller then me? have no tail and a much more round face?" He asked knowing exactly who you were talking about.

He gently takes his hand away from your mouth and you nod while saying " Yes! He also wears the same blue jacket you have, but smaller of course and black basket ball shorts with white strips going up each side. And wears pink slippers! And he is abit chubby, but adorable!" You cant stop " he also likes ketchup and has the greatest brother Papyrus." You stop when you see his expression change from amusement to a painful one. " uh... Are you okay?" You ask so softly and cautiously. While putting your small hand on his big skeletal one.

Oh no, now that you think about it you have not seen or heard about Papyrus? You might know somethings about them but clearly not as much as you thought... You forgot that he is real. Not fictional, they have lives that not even my world knows about.

Your still looking at him when he shakes his head and slowly, ever so slowly starts to lean into your touch. EAHHHHHHH!!! BREATHE Y/N GIRL!! DONT DIE NOW!! HOW CAN HE BE SO CUTE!?!! Quick comfort him!

"Hey," you say softly in your most gentle calming voice. "I dont know much, but where ever your Papyrus is" he snaps his head towards you eye sockets wide grin falling. When you mentioned papyrus. So you were right, something did happen.

" but I bet he is alright, he is probably missing you but, I bet he can feel you. Where ever you are." You words spoke truth and sincerity. Your eyes are soft looking and hold so much warmth. (But you dont know that) good thing you know somethings, in BeastTale you know Papyrus and Sans are close and that they have really close brotherly bond. And with how much you know about souls. You... Truly believe that papyrus would know something. Oh no unless ge is dead!! He better not be!

You snap out of your thoughts, again to see this...

His eye lights get so big, they look like they are about to cry magic tears. He looks like he needed to hear that to know papyrus is alright where ever he is. 'I hope he is okay'

Sans slowly starts to pull up his big bony arms and he reaches out for you. He picks you up and plops you into his lap. You feel like a doll and you are so red you swear you are glowing. Whisper " aww you are so cute I might die tonight but thats cool." You say with a big goofy smile on your face. While facing him, your back facing Joey. While he is starting to lay back down and fall alseep. Knowing you are not in danger.

He looks at you with adoration in his eyes. And you see it this time. And ohh man that look should be illegal! 

He starts laying down bring you along with him and wraps his big bony tail around you and himself.

He then starts...petting? Your thick white hair, that is probably a mess.  
"...whats your name?" He asked in a sleepy deep voice

Oh gosh, that voice is dangerous no wounder why humans dont have it!!! 

I look up at him and say with a blush, you whisper "Y/N"  
Feeling shy all of a sudden. Then you ask, "Whats yours?" You know his name is Sans, but what really do you know? Yes I know about his AU and somethings, that I totally. Did not fall for! 

But what if his name is different or likes to be called something else? If this was UnderTale you might have a better shot, cause you know that one almost like the back of your hand. But BeastTale is still abit new to you. _He_ is new to me, but you want to get to know him not just the character you know' Your feeled with PATIENTS. No matter how long it takes.

Hes gives you a small smile and says" i dont have one at the moment" he sounds sad...

"Oh no, we gotta fix that!" You say sounding peppy for his sake.

Hmm, whats a good name?

Then it came to you, as a _joke_ of course.

"Heh" you say while snuggling closer to his bony chest he really is surprisingly comfortable and soft...and FLUFFY. Well his jacket it!

"How about Fluffy" you say in a joking tone.

What comes next surprises you alot.

"okay, nice to meet you Y/N i am fluffy, fluffy the skeleton" He says in a joking tone as well....but he has no CLUE the meaning to those words. Your eyes go wide and then... You snort quietly. While closing your eyes. While shaking your head. Ppfft,

Oh no he gonna think its weird.

But you cant help it, that was amazing!

Once you finally calm down. You start to feel sleepy like the whole oral deal is just now hitting you. You don't want this to end to be alone again...

" cloud.." Is all he says before he slowly starts to drift off to sleep.

oH MY GOSH! You are laying on top of BEASTTALE SANS!! No wait not beasttale Sans its Fluffy now. OKAY THIS IS NOT A DRILL!! Okay he is lucky you don't have to go to the bathroom! Barring your face into his deep blue jacket.  
You feel so safe, so happy, you just hope it wont all be a dream... When you wake up tomorrow.

You slowly start to get sleepy, while listening to his heart beat. No, not heart beat.. His soul... And is that purring? Aw, so some fanfiction was right! .......

With that you are out like a light.

+++

Beasttale sans pov*

I was sleeping in the living room... I dont like the bedrooms.

I can watch everyone in here as well.  
it was around 12:30am i woke up, and heard a noise. the underground made me extra sensitive to sounds. so i heard it clearly.

I sat up from my nest of blanks and pillows that this universes Papyrus let me borrow.

When i got taken from my universe I was panicking, everyone else had their brother with them. Why did my papyrus not come along with me? I start to feel so much sorrow and confusion in my soul. my grin starts to fall what will happen to him? what if he thinks i am dead or... abandon him. I can feel my soul dim at the thought. I was brought out of my thoughts when i heard a voice.

it sounded female? last time I checked all the skeletons were male. I grunt, confused and started to get up when i hear the female voice again.

it sounds like she is heading towards the living room. which is were i am... i crouch down as low as i can go and stay silent and watch.

"Whoa, this place is nice." she says with amazement and awe. In her voice, from down the hall.

I see a shadow approaching from the hallway.

the female... is a human? where did she come from? she comes in and stops when she looks at the green couch.

And stares at it and looks confused.

why does the couch stand out to her? there is a big skeleton in the corner of this living room, but the couch stands out to her? she needs to learn to check her surroundings.  
i might be a little worried about her safety. i raising a bone-brow.

The first thing i notice is how small she is, smaller then any human that fell into the underground. she also has striking white hair, that looked like it had been through some crazy wind? that goes past her shoulders, pale skin and...are those two different eye colors? one looks like a deep soft blue almost sapphire. and the other looks like a it got dunked in a sweet honey, brown.

Another thing that was peculiar was her outfit, or lack of. she was wearing a deep purple baggy hoodie with gray baggy sweat pants. also she had no shoes on...or socks ' thank the stars for that' almost blushing at the thought.

'she is also an adult, I can tell by her scent. Her hormones give out. she could have fooled me, that she was a kid other wise.'

Then she spoke

"Hah, thats funny that couch looks like Sans and Papyrus's."

'what? how did she know my name? or any of the skeletons name?' i begin to feel more drawen to her, but i am always cautious. standing behind her i notice a big tan and black dog sniffing the air until his black eyes land on me. i stare at the dog with a pointed look. then he starts to growl and that gets the small female human to look at him with alarm clear on her face.

she looks down at her dog and says

"Joey!" she whisper yells at the dog whos name is 'joey' " quite right now." She says in a commanding voice, and the dog joey listens. but still glares at me and is in a protection stance.  
'i am abit impressed'

She turns her head and looks to where her dog is stareing at 'its me'

when her two colored eyes land on me i think she will scream,run, or attack like all the other humans.

her eyes grow so wide they might be bigger the my eye sockets.

she is about ten feet away from me and 'now i just wait and see what she does.'

" Oh my gosh." She whisper in...disbelief? why?

the small female human starts smiling?! so wide and is she getting, red? wasn't that blushing for humans?

i start to tilt my skull from thinking, and getting more curious about this small female human.

she seems to be star struck, and then snaps out of her gaze.

i start to slowly move closer to her, when her dog starts growling at me.

she seems to be inhaling for some reason and then she surprises me by taking a step closer to me.

i start to stand to my full height and this seems to, impress her.

my soul fills with pride at the thought. 'odd?'

then she says in an excited voice,

"holy cow or skeleton, you are taller then I ever thought you would be Sans!" she said sans? how did she know my name? and what does she mean 'then i thought you would be' was she expecting to meet me? who is this human? so i ask.

"...who are you?" i say, with so much meaning in those three words.

she looks at up at me and says.

"Oh, so you can talk! Oh um, well its kind of a long story." the small female human starts to  
rub her hands on her hoodie. She starts to look a little bit nervous now, and a little hurt?

i look straight down at her and try, to look as lazy and less intimidating as possible.

"i have time" i say, with so much truth. i got nothing but time, and this small female human has me curious 'and maybe i like her scent.'

she starts to look less nervous and begins.

"Well I guess it all started when I left my house." she said, while she was heading to the green couch to sit down. her dog joey sat down by her feet, and he is still glaring at me. but i ignore him. she patted his head to calm him down. then she commands him to "lay down" while snapping her small fingers and looking at him 'that' gaze in her eyes...

'she must be the alpha' i thought. with even more curiosity.

the dog does as told and lays down on the floor next to her feet. without taking his eyes off me.

i follow the small human and sit down next to her, my eyelights never leaving her form. she continues. "I just was walking my dog Joey," she nods her head towards her dog joey. " and I was lost in thought, uh thinking of nothing important! By the way,

'that sounded odd, why did she sound embarrassed? What was she thinking about? Now i am curious' but i stay quiet.

and I lost Joey for a few minutes, the he popped out of the bushes." she makes this hand pop motion, while tell that part of the story. i couldn't help but find that cute, and the next thing i know i am looking at her with adoration in my soul.  
( eyes to sweetie)

"Then I follow him to, where he wanted me to go. You see Joey is very smart and he would never leave my side, unless there was a reason." she said that while closing her eyes and putting her small hand on her chin.  
The way she talked about her dog is almost like how i talk about...papyrus... shows how much you care for joey.

i see this, but i dont comment on it.

"So I followed him, and he lead me to this clearing and there was this machine. I thought, it was a UFO and Joey lead us to aliens and to our possible death!" she says sounding embarrassed.

i cant help but picture her saying that and freaking out.  
i couldn't stop the snort of laughter escape me.  
or the amused look that is probably on my face.

" you thought, pfft, it was a UFO and joey lead you to your possible death?" i chuckle.

she smiles shyly and ducks her head down. You cant see her face anymore, except for her forehead. her thick white hair falls in front of her face.

she pops her face back up and looks so red i swear she is reder then 'red bird'.

" Yes! It was the only thing that came to mind!" she hush whispers trying to defend herself.

my tail flicks amusingly, and i just look down at her with a big grin on my face.

"Anyway!" she says. She looks back up and- turns more red?  
i am just too amused to question it.

"I was trying to say was, that was all I could think of then..." She starts her story again when she starts to, i think comes to realize something?

"HOLY SHIT!" she just about screams while standing up on the couch. ' you still shorter then me, even standing on the couch by about a foot'

i get startled by your out brust and look at you stunned. my grin nervous. 'uh'

her dog gets up and takes a defensive position and looks at her then me.

" I DID NOT REALIZE IT BUT I AM TALKING TO YOU!!" she says pointing at me, i must of had a very confused and just plain 'yeah i know you are talking to me'. expression.

cause she explains.

she explains with alot of emotion running though her voice. " No you don't get it, I came out of your machine! And I saw the exact same machine where I am from! In the woods, Like I was telling you, then I made a joke about how it would lead to Undertale" she *gasps* " and it happend. Well actually it lead me to BeastTale." You say logicly, but excited.

' wait she thinks this it was my machine, she came out of? hold on she came from another world?! does she not know she is in the smaller me's universe? and what is BeastTale?'

i feel so confused, yet skeptical. how does she know this?

"I know your probably confused, huh?" i only nod "well I... Am from a world where you, or rather another you named Sans, most people also call him classic or vanilla, he and his brother papyrus and all monsters... Are fictional in my world. They are all part of a video game called "Undertale." And you and a bunch of others. Are called 'AUs' that the Undertale fandom came up with. Thats why I called your universe BeastTale. Because that is what your universe is called, you and everyone are really big and some of you guys. Like you, have a tail."

i cut her off while gently putting my big skeletal hand on her mouth. she quiets down, and blushes. Her eyes widen and spoke confusion.

" if what you are saying is true" i say looking at her, she nods her head, still blushing.

'i need to make sure she knows this sans of this universe.'

" would this sans so happen to look like me? but alot smaller then me?"

i gently take my hand away from her mouth and she nods while saying " Yes! He also wears the same blue jacket you have! But smaller of course and black basket ball shorts with white strips going up each sides! He also wears pink slippers! And he is abit chubby but adorable!"

'so she does know who 'classic' sans is, but hasn't met him. So that means she just came here'

" he also likes ketchup and has the greatest brother Papyrus." wants she mentions papyrus my mood drops. it must have shown on my face, cause she stops talking. and speaks again  
" uh... Are you okay?" she asks so softly and cautiously. like she was calming an angry animal. while putting your small, pale fleshy soft hand, on my big skeletal one.

i shake my head and slowly, ever so slowly to not scare her away, start to lean into her touch. 'it was so comforting and warm. i haven't felt that way since i got here.'

"Hey," she says softly, in the most gentle calming voice, i have ever heard. "I dont know what happend, but, where ever your papyrus is" i snap my head towards her. my eye sockets widen, grin tighten. when she mentioned papyruses name. 'how did she..'

" but I bet he is alright, he is probably missing you but, I bet he can feel you. Where ever you are." her words sounded like she meant them, believed them. and there was so much sincerity. I look up at her, eyes are soft looking and hold so much warmth and hope.

' you have to believe , after someone says it like that.'

he can feel it radiating off them. her soul is practically singing, being so PATIENT with me, so KIND. 

' you really cared.'

my eye lights get so big, i can feel my magic beginning to well up in my eyes sockets. thats all i wanted to hear, no, needed to hear. nothing big just something. 'and she gave me that without knowing much, but didn't barger me with questions.'

i get this over whelming urge to pull her closer to me. so i do. slowly i start to pull my bony arms out and lean over and pick her up. i pick her small form up and plop her into my lap. i look down at her and see that you are so red, " aww you are so cute I might die, but thats cool" she says as a whisper, has a goofy smile on her face.

. 'my emotions are over whelming.'

i looked at her with adoration in my eyeslights. i can feel them dilating. my grin feels soft.

i start laying down bring you with me and i rap my tail around you and myself.

'a question came to mind that you didn't tell me?'

"..whats your name?" i ask voice getting sleepy. 'shes so warm'

she looks up at me and says with red tinting her cheeks. "Y/N" she whispers. then says "Whats yours?" i raise my bone brows in surprise 'i thought she already knew? Or does she and she is just being polite. either way it was nice to hear.' i give Y/N a small smile and say " i dont have one at the moment"

she looks surprised, and then she says in a peppy voice.

"Oh no, we gotta fix that!" she gives me a silly smile and says " heh" while snuggling up closer to me chest. "How about Fluffy" she says jokingly, but i like it. because she picked it. i snort alittle and say "okay, nice to meet you Y/N i am fluffy, fluffy the skeleton." i say jokingly

but she looks at me wide eyes, she looks surprised i actually took the name. and then she snorts... she closes her eyes and shakes her head.

it was the cutest thing i have ever heard and seen.

my eye lights get bigger and my grin stretches. i feel like the luckest skeleton in the Multiverse, in that moment.

she calms down then starts to look sleepy, her soul humming me to sleep.

i then start...petting the thick white hair on Y/Ns head it feels like a-

" cloud.." is all i say before i slowly start to drift off to sleep.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaoo, that one was crazy but honestly fun to write.
> 
> Do you think I portrayed Y/N well enough that she really cares? She has knowledge of Undertale and plenty other AUs but.( to be honest I just needed beasttale sans or 'Fluffy', cause I think he would fit in this story well. But I dont know him that well? I did not want to make him possessive or mean. In ANYWAY unless he was protecting her or being cutely possessive. Ya know?)
> 
> I dont want to make her know every.little.thing about Undertale or the Aus. She is a big fan, but I feel like if she knows "everything" then it would ruin her 'humble' I think, character I am trying to give out. And trying to make her easy to talk to and her be really understanding. ( especially with the hehe, bad guys. She is gonna really lose her shit then)
> 
> Anyway, please tell me your thoughts. The next chapter I am really excited about! Its the one I have been really looking forward to writing!
> 
> Please, leave kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> See ya guys next chapter!👋


	4. You finally meet more skeletons! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Hey guys! This chapter was longgg. I didn't know where to stop. So I just kept going. 
> 
> I hope its entertaining and explains a few more things.
> 
> After all you meet the skeletons! And more!

+++

"LOOK AT WHAT THIS MORON, BROUGHT IN A HUMAN!"  
The loud voice hisses

"uh, big guy whatcha got there" another sounds nervous.

"OH HOW DO YOU THINK BIG SANS, GOT THIS HUMAN?!" another loud.

"Ugh, shut up its soooo early, gimme like 5 more minutes." You say in a very sleepy raspy voice. While snuggling closer to this big warm pillow. 

"HUMAN YOU SHOULD GET UP, YOUR AS LAZY AS MY BROTHER!" 

"HUMAN GET UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

You ignore that voice. This is all a dream. Like last night that talk with Fluffy... Was all a dream now you just want to sleep. And hope it comes back.  
You subconsciously curl up in a ball underneath the blanket you have on.

"Joey..." You say in a sleepy soft voice.

Nothing..

"Huh, thats weird? He always comes." You start to uncurl your self and sit up in a slouching position, your blanket still wrapped around you. Your eyes still closed and you yawn while stretching your arms above your head.

" sleeping beauty, how did the big guy kidnap you? and what are you doing in this house" this voice sounds annoyed. 

You sit up straighter as your blanket fall off of you revaling your small form. 

You dont see it but alot of them are blushing, and looked shocked. 

"Okay you asshole! All I want to do is sleep! And you people come in here. In my hou--" You stop talking when you realize there are people in your house. You pop open your eyes and jump to your feet, while doing that all you see is a blur of white and colors. You take a defensive position while holding up your small fists up to your face.

"OKAY THERE ARE PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE!" HOW DID YOU GET IN-"  
You stop when you finally notice who is standing near the...couch you had been sleeping on. You look and see, Fluffy!

"I thought you where a dream?" You whisper while looking down at Fluffy, who you are still on by the way. When you realize that.

"Oh, I am sorry Fluffy!" You say while getting down off of him and standing right next to the couch.

"uh kid, i dont mean to be rude but-" You turn and see.... SANS! THE SANS a huge smile immediately breaks out on your face. " YOUR SANS! THE SKELETON!" You look around and SEE MORE SKELETONS.

"PAPYRUS, BLUE, EDGE RED, STRETCH and then Fluffy." You say the last part when you turn your head and look at the couch to see Fluffy grinning.

Stretch, Sans, and Red looked shocked you knew there names and Stretch did not look happy.

"WELL OF COURSE YOU HAVE HEARD OF THE TERRIBLE EDGE!"  
Edge says while puffing out his bony chest. He looks like eveyone says he does! He has a papyrus face but a lot sharper around the "edges" heh, and has a crack running down his right eye socket, his black spiky battle body. Has black spikes coming out of the shoulders. He is wearing long blood red gloves and alittle torn red scarf and, matching long red boots. With black skinny jeans and a black and red belt around his bony waist....'Damn he does look pretty cool' 

HUMAN HOW IS IT YOU KNOW MY NAME?! HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!" He says while beaming at you. 

Of course you say " YES! OF COURSE I HAVE! I HAVE HEARD LEGENDS OF YOUR SPAGHETTI! AND EDGE I HAVE HEARD YOUR LASAGNA IS TO DIE FOR!" ' heh, I really hope that one is not true'.  
You are smiling so wide and your hands are clamped together infront of your chest. You are standing on your tippy toes from excitement.

You turn you head to see ' AHH HE IS SO ADORABLE' Blue!!  
"WHAT ABOUT ME SMALL HUMAN!" Blue askeds while clapping his hands together and he has stars in his eyes.

You put your hand on your heart and squeeze your hoodie.

"Of course I have heard of you the magnificent Blue!" 

He looks like he is about to explode!

"okay kiddo, you better start talking. how do you know our names? and how did you get here? Did uh, fluffy bring you here?" Sans spoke up again and he did not look to happy. 'Right I forgot about that, sans has problems with humans and he hates to be left in the dark.' His voice was deep a little gravely.  
' oh my'  
If you weren't so scared you would have definitely blushed.

" also you named that big guy, fuckin' fluffy?" Red asked you with a hit of amusement. And his grin twitches. 

Okay now that is a voice that is soo deep, yet smooth with abit of an accent. 

You blush, your pale cheeks turning red.

You look at him and beam! While nodding your head. 'Oh wow, his jacket looks even fluffier in person!' Red is wearing his black and yellow trimmed jacket, with really fluffy cream coloured timming on black hood. Black basketball shorts with yellow strips going up the each side, that go alittle past his knee bone and black and red sneakers with untied shoelaces. 

His red eyelights grow a little bigger, sockets widen. And he blushes.

"Well it is kind of a long story, but I will shorten it. Long story short I was walking my dog Joey-" you stop "Wait wheres my dog?!" You say as you look around and dont see him in sight. You must have looked terrified if your face showed it cause.

Red speaks up " uh we put him outside, he wouldn't listen and kept trying to. heh, jump our bones." He said with his phalanges wiggling. 

You cant help the smile that comes on your face and the giggle that comes out. You put a hand on your mouth to muffle it and turn your head trying to compose your self."Haha, well that does make since, bones where always his favorite. "

You knows those moments where... You should think BEFORE you speak. Yeah, this is one of those times.

"And mine as well." The second that last part comes out of your mouth..... You stop moving and your face becomes so red you can feel the blush rising from your neck up to your ears.

Red is laughing is bony ass off. While you are dying of embarrassment. 'WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! But then again its Reds fault I am like this, same with the pet names. Thank the stars he has not said anything of those yet. Then I might die.'

The others just look amused or... Confused as to why you would say that.

"Okay, you know what, you dont need to know how I got here," you say moving back words towards the hallway." Cause I, am leaving" you say with embarrassment in your voice. 

Red snaps out of laughing and then disappears. Your mouth is hanging open and then you feel something behind you. 

You jump so high you almost head butt. Red, 

"ow doll, watch it next time," He says while grinning at you. You can see his golden tooth when he grins all the way.

"Holy shit! I forgot you could do that!" You say excitement rolling in your voice.  
Oh wait...

'OH GOSH RED IS RIGHT HERE!! RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! and he called you doll!!' You turn much more red and Red sees this and his grin widens. 

"okay red, stop distracting the kid. we still need answers like how she knew our names?" Stretch said while looking really annoyed. His voice was not so deep as sans or reds. But it is smooth. His hands are in his pockets and he looks layed back, but you feel like he is judging you, and how you know all the sanses and papyruses here are.

you pat Reds arm and go to sit down next to Fluffy, when he pulls you in his lap again. 

You just smile and except your fate.

He starts petting your head.  
'Aw, he is such a cutie' 

I clear my throat and begin again. 

"As I was saying before sorry, I was walking my dog Joey. Long story short I lost Joey for a little and then he came back and showed me this machine in this clearing in the woods." You explain looking abit more serious, while your blush fades away. 

"machine?" Sans asked. You nod your head " Yes machine, the same one that is in your basement." Everyone there looks shocked you know about the machine in the basement. Except Fluffy. He continues to pet your head.

"I know, it sounds crazy but, I think I got here kind of the same way you guys got here." I say gesturing to the swapped brothers and the fell brothers. And also Fluffy.

" How did you guys get here? Were any of you next to your machine in your universe or perhaps trying to...fix it?" You ask cautiously. With a small nervous smile, and your eyes are gleaming with hesitation.

You know how Sans, Red and Stretch are not to happy that you might know more. About them or the machine. Cause their eye lights go out... That is actually really scary. You start to move closer to Fluffy by instinct. He tightens his grip on your waist.

You dont know how much Fluffy knows, you are pretty sure not as much, but I bet he still knows what I am talking about.

"Uh, anyway I am going to take that as a yes and say one of you were near the machine at some point that day." You say

Them three nod there head, but stay silent. Blue, Papyrus, and Edge just look confused. But are trying to follow along.

" The way I got here is through that same machine. But at the time.... I thought it was a UFO and that aliens where going to pop out. "You say with a popping hand motion. And they look amused. 

" I then got closer to it cause it looked familiar to me. Then I made a joke out loud how that machine would lead me to Undertale." You say realizing that, that 'joke' came true and you start smiling again. " And it actually did! I am sitting here talking to you guys!!" You say putting your arms out and your hand sprawled out at them.

They still look confused 

so Edge asks " THAT STILL DOES NOT TELL US HOW YOU KNOW OUR NAMES! OR WHAT THIS UNDERTALE IS YOU MORON?!" He says sounding annoyed. ' oh no I made Edge mad. Ugh why cant I stay on track!' You

Look up at Edge with an apologetic expression and say softly. 

"Your right, I am sorry I get side tracked easily." He or any of the other skeletons did not expect you to look so apologetic or say sorry. 

If you would have looked at everyone. You would gave seen the glare they all sent Edge. Even Papyrus, Blue and Stretch looked abit ticked off at him. 

You continue.

"Anyway I way, uh I guess this will answer a few of your questions if I explain what Undertale is." You say feeling alittle sad ' what if they dont believe me?'

"Okay... Um I dont know how to explain this correctly" you say sounding nervous. " let me gather my thoughts" 

You sit there for a minute mumbling words. 

Until Stretch said "are you done" now he sounds annoyed.

You must have looked hurt cause 

Fluffy says " shut up..." While glaring at Stretch

But you try to ignore it. Key word 'try' 

"Yes, I am done sorry. I just want what I am gonna say to not sound... I guess random or out of place." 

" go ahead dollface" Red says nicly, standing next to you by the couch. 

You blush a bit from the pet name, and nod your head while smiling.

"Well you, where I come from. My universe," You point to Sans and Papyrus " Are part of a video game called 'UnderTale'. And all the monsters are part of it as well. It is a very popular video game and is still in the top five most popular video games." You say sounding abit more confident as you talk. " You guys," you say pointing to the rest of the skeletons. "are AUs that the people of my world created, but with different things happening to make it different, unique. 

"Like 'Underfell' where its Kill or be killed and everyone is alot more hardcore and edgy. " you say that while pointing at Red and Edge. They both look thoughtful at what you are saying, Red still looks like he has something to say, but stays silent for now.

"And there is also ones that are almost completely different. Like SwapTale. Which is you guys." You point to Blue and Stretch. Stretch who just looks more suspicious of you. 'Hes gonna be hard to win over.' 

"SwapTale is when everyones personality is swapped, but there are still other changes like for instance, Blue you love making tacos, then spaghetti and Stretch you prefer drinking honey, instead of ketchup."

Now you are sounding highly more confident in your words.

Stretch looks surprised that you know he drinks honey.

"And then we got BeastTale, aka Fluffy" you say with fondness in your voice. When you look up at Fluffy upside down.

You two really bonded last night. 

You put you head back down and look at the skeletons standing around the living room. 

"Course I know, your guyses real names are Papyrus and Sans." 

With that said almost all of them begin to look so happy that you know, and the other half which is Edge ' he is just being a tsundere' and Stretch who looks not so pleased with that.

"Heh, yeah so um, I am sure you guys still have questions."  
You ask feeling like you are being judged. You figet on Fluffys lap starting to feel uncomfortable with the stareing. 

...it reminded you of back home...

Sans speaks up first. He sounds like he is not really here  
"so in your world kiddo, we are fictional? not real. just part of a game?"oh no he sounds so out of it, yet he sounds so...hopeless like..

' oh no! Was this universes Frisk. Did they do alot of resets? Genocide...? I dont think, now the time to ask though' 

"No no! its okay, there are thousands of universes. Maybe even millions! But I am sure somewhere out there I am just a fictional character to." You say softly and you were saying the truth or... what you believed.

He looks back up at you and his white eye lights dont look fuzzy anymore and he looks less tense nervous.

"And hey! On the bright side you have millions of fans that love you! I just got,really blessed to have met you and you guys as well." You look at him and give him a greatful smile, then turn your head to eveyone else.

he seems more at ease not fully but, better.

" kiddo, what else do you know about us? i noticed you said that i drink honey. makes me wounder what else you might know?" Stretch says raising a bone-brow and it almost looks like he is holding back a scowl.

"Uhhh" I say must face must look weird cause now everyone is looking at me curiously. "Okay, well it just depends on, haha laughs nervously, "what you ask me I guess."

"HOW ABOUT ME! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME! SMALL HUMAN!" Papyrus sounded just how you imagined he would!

"WHAT ABOUT ME! SMALL HUMAN!" Blues voice is definitely lower then what you were expecting' but it still has a hint of this high pitch to it. Kind of like a big bell'

Blue and Papyrus say at the same time.

Giving them a blank face," wow really laying on the 'small' aren't you guys." I hear Red and Fluffy snort. "Ha ha so funny, anyway.  
To answer your questions."

Your mood took a 180 when you realized this is your chance to get to know them and gain there trust! If you tell them what you know! Plus, you really want to tell them how amazing they are in your world and what you think of them.

"Hehe, this is so exciting! Okay first things first." you say then start to stand up. Then you brush your hoodie and sweatpants off, trying to undo some of the wrinkling.

You then look up at Papyrus, he is wearing his signature white battle body. With his blue tight shorts that cover his pelvis bone. With a yellow belt strapped around it. Of course he is wearing his red scarf, gloves, and boots as well. And looks so CUTE!

"Papyrus, what I have heard of your greatness!" You say while throwing your arms out, a big smile on your face. Eyes gleaming, " I know you love spaghetti, its your signature dish! You are a master at puzzles and are so strong! You have millions of fans who would follow you to the end of the earth and give you all the praise and attention you deserve!!" You are practically buzzing in place. Telling him, what you think of him and what you know about him.

He looks like he is on the break of tears, he looks like those are the words he has always wanted to hear!

Papyrus runs up to you and picks you up! 

"Whoaaaa! Awww you so cute!!" You say while your oxygen is getting cut off. But you dont care...

'Okay you care you cant breathe he is hugging you to tight!'

Thankfully Sans speaks up and saves you from really dieing.

"uh bro, i think humans are not supposed to be turning 'blue' "he says. With a grin. Almost all his nervousness of you being dangerous leaves him.

Blue *groans* loudly.  
Papyrus *groans* loudly.  
And Edge just screeches loudly.

You giggle, when papyrus puts you down and you feel alittle dizzy. But your okay. 

Then a pun comes (finally) "heh, come on  
Sans we both know that was a 'Stretch'. You start laughing at your own pun. Even if it was bad you don't care! 

He looks shocked, then chuckles along with Red, Fluffy, and even Stretch.

You feel so accomplished. You puff out your chest a little and smile big.

" I didn't forget about you Blue!" Once you say that he snaps his skull towards you and gives you big blue starry eyeslights. "Okay, stop being adorable so I can tell you!" He looks more confused...and then...he tilts his head. You can't contain it. 

" Aaahhh come here!" You say eyes closed and arms out, you wait. Then feel taken back with the pressure, that hugs you. Your eyes pop open and you see Blue is taller then you by 3 inches but he somehow is looking up at you from your chest. "Aww, you are so cute!!!" You just about squeak. From happiness.

If you looked up and see Stretch is looking at you in alarm. Like you will hurt his precious brother. ' I wounder if he suffered from a mass genocide run, with chara?' 

You shake that thought away and look back down at Blue.  
He is wearing his light blue bandana, his light gray shirt, with dark gray alittle bit baggy pants and light blue gloves and boots.

'He just looks to adorable'

Then you begin.

"You, are the magnificent Sans, or Blue! Which ever one you prefer! I have also heard of you! But for different reasons, you make tacos thats sure to out shine any chefs! And your strength always is impressive! You are also a master at puzzles some people even to this day argue about which skeleton is the best at them but, you wanna know something?! He looks up at you with big star eyes. You lean down and whisper. "I think you are the most magnificent at word puzzles"

you lean back up and smile goofyly at Blue. His face turns so blue. ' awww' you coo in your mind. But your face is probably showing it as well.

You continue.

"You also have millions of fangirls! Who would do just about anything to get a hug from you! I am very blessed also!" You beam down at him. Your eyes sparkling.  
You say, they have no clue how much this means to you.

What you don't see is the smug ass grin on his face. While he barries his skull into your chest. 

He then pulls back and says.

"WOW! DID YOU HEAR THAT PAPY" Blue practically screams while running towards Stretch. Who does look less tense, now that Blue is by his side.

"HUMAN I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!" Edge screeches at you. You wince abit from how loud he is but, smile at him anyway.

"Aww, you wanna know?" You ask innocently while looking at him.

"YES! THAT IS WHY I ASKED YOU MISCRET!" He glares down at you and takes a step forward. 

I then I hear extensive barking out side. " Joey!" You say with panicked shocked and happy lacing my voice. And smiling. You run to the window and see him wagging his tail and his big black eyes look at you. While he continues to bark and whine.

"Aw, my baby! Mamas coming!" You yell while you turn around and see everyone looking at you weirdly?

"What?" You ask genuinely confused while scruching up your eye brows.

Fluffy spoke up 

" it just looks like you care alot about your dog?"  
He says sounding curious.

All of them nod alittle. While agreeing with Fluffy.

"yeah dollface you just really seem to care alot about him?" 

"Of course I care about him, he's my baby. I raised him, trained him. Why wouldn't I care about him?"

"no i dont think you get it. i have noticed you and probably red and everyone else. sees that your soul glows alot brighter when you are happy or excited."  
Sans says raising a bone-brow and looking more curious then suspicious. 

"YES AND EVEN NOW I CAN FEEL YOUR SOUL RADIATING HAPPINESS AND RELIEF!" Papyrus says with enthusiasm and a smile.

They all nod.

You hear the whining and barking again. 

Thats when you ask.  
"Can I bring him inside? I promise he is well trained, and I know how you are with promises Sans, but please I really do promise he will not cause trouble." I say with a pleading voice folding my hands together and looking at him with big puppy eyes. 

He looks hesitant thinking about what you said.

"I will tell you more! Anything! Please I can handle him like a champ." You bring out your lip and start to make it quiver. Your eyes get glossy....aanndd

Red breaks first. 

"just let the women, bring in her dog!" Red snaps throwing his hand out of his big black jacket pockets. He looks flushed, red tinting his bone cheeks.' Awwww, that is adorable! Hold the face.' Make Sans break!

You then turn your face to Red and Sans. 

Sans has his poker face, with his grin wide, except his eyes lights are abit fuzzy. 

You can see a tint of blue near his round cheeks. ' don't smirk it will ruin it!' You will your self to stay strong 'after all patients is key.' 

He looks to the side and glances away, to look at Red. 

Red nods and Sans turns back to, still see the puppy eyes.

"....fine, you can let him in" sans says, he sighs, like he was admiting defeat.

"Yayy!" you say 

You unfold your hand and run up to hug him. Arms out stretched. He dodges your hug attack easliy. And that leaves you to hug the air. You stumble forward, and try to catch your self. Before hitting the couch. 

You dont.

You face plant into the back of couch with a slouch in your shoulders.

You turn around and blow your white hair out of your face. Its all staticy now. Looking at Sans who shurgs but looks a tad amused. 

Fluffy then pets you head and fixes you crazy staic hair. Hus bony sharp fingers run through it gently. Once he is done you look at Red. 

He looks nervous, sweat starting to appear. 

You honestly feel alittle hurt. And your eyes dim abit, when sans doesn't want to hug you?

"You dont want to hug me?" Your voice sounds alittle hurt.

You look at Sans

Who winced abit. Then looks away guilty.

"I WILL HUG YOU SMALL HUMAN!" papyrus says with enthusiasm

And so does Blue, "OF COURSE WE WILL HUG YOU, SQUISHY HUMAN!" 'Squishy?' 

"Aw, guys its okay. I was just joking." You say (but its a lie, and four of them know it) 

You start to get up from the green couch and begin to walk to where the back door is. But realize you have no clue where to go to open it. 

You turn around and ask "Hey, where is the door that leads to the back yard?" You ask Sans, you are pretty sure this is Sans universe. 

He looks back at you and his grin looks strain. ' great now you made him feel gulity. What kind of person are you?' You start to think of how bad of a person you have been. 'I should, probably go take my time getting Joey, give them all space.'

He brings his hand out of his big deep blue jacket, and points to the hall way you came out of last night. " past the dinning room, and to the left is the back door." He says pointly.

"Okay, be right back!" You say putting excitement into your voice.

You head down the hall and disappear from the skeletons vision.

'Let them processes what I told them. I am sure they all still have questions.' You think feeling alittle sad.

+++

Skeletons Pov*

Once the small human left Red spoke up immediately

"way to go, you fuckin' asshole! now she is all sad, all cause you didn't let 'er hug your sorry ass!" Red sounded pissed

Sans bone brows were pushed together. He looked at Red and gave him a glare. "your not any better, you didn't look so thrilled when she looked at you. you just stood there looking as nervous as i felt."

Sans said, he was mad at himself to. He knew the human was harmless he could tell by their soul. But he just couldn't help but react when she came almost running at him arms stretched out.

( bad memories came to mind. )

'not only that, but hearing that me and papyrus are just part of a video game is still sinking in. but what she said did make sense. if there are all these of me and my brother, then that means there is a possibility that i could be just a fictional. she did seem genuine though.'

"GUYS WE SHOULD NOT BE YELLING AT EACH OTHER! THE SMALL HUMAN MIGHT HEAR!" Papyrus said, he really liked the small human. 'SHE WAS VERY KIND TO ME AND EVERYONE HERE, SHE EVEN THOUGHT I WAS GREAT AND HAS HEARD OF ME! ALL THE HUMANS I HAVE TALKED TO, BESIDES HUMAN FRISK. HAVE ALWAYS SAID THEY WERE TO BUSY OR LOOKING VERY NERVOUS AND HAD TO GO!' The small human was so nice, looked happy to meet me.

Fluffy spoke out of the blue,  
"..you know she is not going to harm anyone, you all checked her when she woke up right..?" 

Sans and Red nodded their heads and Stretch.

And it said the same thing.

+++  
Check-Name:???? 

Weapon:her eyes.  
Armour: her dog joey

Lv:1/19  
Exp: 0.00  
Hp: 17/17

Stats: 

Doesn't want this to be a dream, doesn't want to be alone anymore.  
+++

After a moment of silence 

Fluffy spoke up, his grin softer speaking at her " i know what her name is. I dont know why, but it covered her name when I checked her stats last night. it was at 16 HoPe but now its at 17." Fluffy said in a deep voice 

They all think why was she alone in the first place?

"and now I do have few questions answerd that i still had from last night." he says while nodding his head.

"like what? how you got that horrible name?" stretch said while snickering.

Fluffy sent Stretch a death glare.

"PAPY YOU DO NOT SAY THAT!" Blue looked at Stretch dissapointed. And moves his bony finger side to side in dissapointment. 

Stretch stops snickering and shrugs. But doesn't say anything else.

Fluffy stays silent after that....

" FLUFFY I THINK YOUR NAME IS WOUNDERFUL! I AM CURIOUS THOUGH AS TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!?" Papyrus says with full sincerity in his loud voice. 

" heya, fluff, how about you tell us what you know. it could help me get more comfortable with her." Sans says all he is saying is true. The more information he knows about her the more comfortable he will be. Especially since,she knows quite alot about us. ' but just how much? what IS the game undertale?' Sans thinks.

Fluffy stays silent, he knows what he is doing. He was going to share the information he had on Y/N, but after that comment from Stretch well he does not think he deserves to know. Fluffy starts to lay down on the couch while, getting comfy.

This makes everyone more antsy. His grin twitches.

"would you just, fuckin tell us what you know! i will make sure the string bean doesn't say another comment! Alright" Red almost yells. 'He glares at stretch. 'why did he have to go and say that?

now we won't know, and for some reason he really wanted to get to know that small unique looking human. after that dirty joke she made on accident, then she blushed a beautiful red. oh, and her reaction to me calling her doll. gosh it was the cutest thing. her face got redder and her mouth twitched up word.'

Stretch just shrugs and pulls out a sucker. Laying back on the wall.  
He didn't really care that much. What he did care was that human and how much she knows about my brother and most likely me as well. 'he did not trust her. 

and when she called blue over with her arms open and eyes closed, did not like how blue was that close to her. she could be dangerous even if her stats say other wise. then when she said all that stuff about him, like she knew him. Just pissed him off more. but what really shocked him was when she leaned in to whisper something no one else could hear.

he.did.not like the way blue blushed then looked very very smug snuggling up to her chest( which your hoodie was to baggy to make out any of your fetchers/curves) he had no clue what you said, but he was almost convinced that you used a spell or some shit.'

Then Edge finally, was the last straw " JUST TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW! RIGHT! NOW! OR I WILL SHOVE MY BONE IN YOUR EYE SOCKET! Edge just about screeches. He was just about done with him. He hates not knowing what someone else knows. 

'IT AGGRAVATED HIM, ESPECIALLY SINCE IT WAS THE SMALL WHITE HAIRED HUMAN. HE WANTED TO KNOW WHAT SHE KNEW ABOUT HIM. HE WILL ADMIT (not out loud), BUT HE WILL ADMIT THAT THE HUMAN DID INTEREST HIM, AFTER ALL, THE SMALL WHITE HUMAN DID NOT COWER IN FEAR IN HIS MERE PRESENCE.' Like the other humans have so far on the surface.

Fluffy glanced at Edge, then started to get up into a sitting position. His big,bony,spiky tail hangs off the couch and he puts his bony hands into his black basketball shorts pockets. 

Then he gives a big shit eating grin and says.

"..what do you want to know?" he says with a innocent voice.

Everyone snaps out of there train of thought, then looks at Fluffy when he says that. They all give him a look at says " really you know what the fuck we are talking about" he just *shrugs*

"we would like to know what information you have on the human." Sans sounding a tad annoyed.

Fluffy decides to share his thoughts on what happened and what he saw. 

"tell me what did her stats say, i think you guys checked her when she woke up, right?"

Red is the first to speak," it had her name with question marks, and her  
Weapon said: her eyes. "which makes sense now, those things are dangerous" he whispers they all nod expect for Stretch.

Her Armor: her dog joey

Fluffy interrupts Red." that right there, her armor said it was her dog joey. has any one seen that kind is stat for armor before?"

Everyone shakes there head.

"no even i haven't? i did find it odd, but i didn't think it would matter i guess." He says while shoving his hands further in his coat pockets. He looks down in thought.

Fluffy continues. "well when she came here, it was around 12:30am. i heard the basement door creek and heard her down the hall. the first thing i noticed was how small she was." Everyone nods at that, they were all surprised,  
how small she was as well. She was underneath the covers so they didn't know HOW small she was. 

" the other thing i noticed was her dog. he was right behind her not making a noise, she came into the living room and kept stareing at this green couch. while saying it "looked liked Sans and Papyruses". 

This caught attention of Sans and Papyrus, who look even more interested.  
"so, what? did she know where she was?" Stretch asked sounding suspicious. While frowning. 

Fluffy shakes his head" no she thought it was all a dream, when we were speaking last night it took her a minute to realize it wasn't." He explains

"so while she was busy looking at the couch, her dog was looking around. she was not very aware of her surroundings so her dog did it for her. like a guard dog, he was looking and sniffing around and almost found me in seconds before growling at me."  
Fluffy explains while sounding in lost in memory.

"THAT DOES EXPLAIN WHY THAT MUTT WAS HERE! WHEN I CAME DOWN STAIRS THIS MORNING FOR MY MORNING JOG! I WAS HEADING TOWARDS THE LIVING ROOM! I DID NOT EVEN NOTICE THE MUTT BEHIND ME! SO WHEN HE STARTED BARKING, I ACTED ON INSTINCT AND SHOT A BONE AT HIM! IF IT WAS NOT FOR THAT MUTTS SURPRISINGLY GOOD REFLEXES, HE WOULD HAVE BEEN IMPALED."Edge says this and grows abit quieter.

"YES THAT IS WHEN I CAME DOWN AND SAW YOU WALKING TOWARDS THE LIVING ROOM! THAT IS WHEN I PICKED HIM UP WITH MY MAGIC AND PUT HIM OUTSIDE IN THE BACK!" Papyrys says realizing, that if he were not there in time, the small human would have been very sad.

Red says what they were all thinking. " what would have happened if papyrus didn't come? her dog would have been dead." Red says looking really uncomfortable at the thought.  
To see that kind of face on her...for some reason he is really starting to grow attached to the small human. He shakes his skull to banish the image from his mind.

"her dog does seem really important to her.. almost like..its all she as left." Red says with... saddness growing in his soul. 'he knows what that is like'.

Blue speaks" WHEN SHE WAS EXPLAINING ABOUT HOW SHE GOT HERE, IMMEDIATELY ASKED WHERE JOEY WAS! AND I CANT SENSE SOULS AS WELL AS MY BROTHER. BUT I COULD SENSE HER SOUL PANICKING." He says with a serious tone saddness going out to her.

Everyone nods, they all felt it but not just that but.. "her first instinct was to call joey, when she first woke up. not only that." Sans gets cut off by Red.

"when she heard his barkin' and whinin' from the window, i swear i could see her panic and then happiness shining through her eyes. like it WAS her soul?" Red sounds so lost in thought like he is speaking more to himself. He's blushing alittle bit.

Sans nods his head.

"yeah, your right. when she started talking to him and said " mama was coming"  
Red and Fluffy snort at that, from how sans tried to mimic your voice.  
"her soul did shine, brightly....like when she was talking to us or...trying to give me that hug." Gulit seeps into his voice "then when she turned around, and asked me if she could bring him inside...i was shocked but i hid it pretty well. i think....then she started giving me those..." Sans trailed off for a second and started blushing abit thinking of those eyes. 

so Red said.

"those puppy dog eyes, that you felt like you where staring into her soul and that would do anything for?" Red says sounding so right on the dot. and embarrassed? sans nods his head slowly, blushing more. 

"yeah us too" fluffy says while gesturing to red, Blue and papyrus.

When she first popped up from the covers and put her small fists up. They were shocked, they have never met or seen a human like her before, she was wearing a baggy royal purple hoodie and baggy gray sweatpants. So all of her features where covered. 

She had striking white thick long hair that looked like a cloud. Her skin was pale, but what was the most unique about her, was the two colored eyes. One was a deep blue almost sapphire, while the other was a light brown, that looked like it got dunked in honey.

Everyone had there own thoughts about her appearance.

Sans-'oh, wow'  
Papyrus-'WOWIE THAT HUMAN IS VERY SMALL'  
Red-'wow she is...hot'  
Edge-'HOW DARE THIS TINY WHITE HAIRED HUMAN SHOW THEIR UNTHREATING FISTS AT ME!  
Blue-'WOW THAT SMALL HUMAN HAS INTERESTING EYE'S!"  
Stretch-'...i..dont trust her'  
Fluffy- 'cute'

After that everyone was silent for a moment.

Before they all nod there heads at each other.  
And silently agree. Even stretch.

"Dont hurt the dog."

"i think when she comes back...i will stop being so..tense. now that i know more, i am also gonna apologise. she seems sensitive." Sans says while shurging his shoulders and looking less tense.' i should not be so tense around her, sure, she knows stuff about our universes but, so do Ink and the other three. Multiverse skeletons. i wounder if she knows them?'

"yeah i agree, i will as well. plus, she is hot" Red says with no shame and a wide grin.

Fluffy glares at him, his tail flicking annoyingly.

Edge smacks him upside the skull while scowling at him in disgust.

"SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING ANIMAL! DONT YOU HAVE ANY MORALS?!" Edge practically screeches at Red "ow boss, what the fuck does morals have to do with anything?!"Red snap up at Edge.

" YOU REALLY DONT KNOW!? THAT HUMAN IS A KID YOU DISGUSTING PIG!?" 

"wha- no she is not! she is a grown as women!" Red snaps back. 

"NO SHE IS NOT! SHE IS A KID!" Edge screams at him.

"No! she fuckin ain't! sure, she is small but she is an adult!" Red is started to sound more pissed off.

Fluffy finally steps in and says  
"..yes she is" He saud sounding more annoyed. ' is he that blind? he cant see Y/N is an adult?'

"WHAT!?"

They both say while looking at Fluffy.

"what!?

"she is an adult" Fluffy says amatter of factly, with no room to argue.

But of course Edge argues and Stretch as well.

"THERE IS NO WAY!?" Edge screams it

"there is no way?" Stretch says denying it.

"hah, told you she was!" Red sounds so happy he was right. Cause he knew he was right.

"I DONT BELIEVE YOU!" Edge hisses.

Reds smile falls and he face plants into his hands. While shaking his skull.

"yes she is!" Red exploded, he is glaring down at Edge even if he is taller then him. His glares beats Edges.

"she is an adult" Fluffys voice gets deeper and more pissed off.

What really surprises everyone is..

"YES SHE IS TO, AN ADULT!" Blue says. His voice abit more serious.

Everyone snaps there heads towards Blue. Looking shocked, Stretches mouth even falls open a little. 

Blues usually big blue star shaped eye lights are, round and blue now. He has a nervous and smug grin on his face.

"YES! WHEN I HUGGED THE SMALL SQUISHY HUMAN! AND CALLED HER 'SQUISHY' FOR A REASON. WHEN I HUGGED HER SHE HAD THESE TWO BIG, SOFT, AND SQUISHY LUMPS ON HER CHEST!"

Blue said sounding happy and a confused as to what he was talking about.

.....

Silence....

Then you come back!

+++

Hey! Guys I am back sorry it took so long. You said announcing your return ' huh, it was nice to do that again' you feel a small smile on your face when you turn the corner. 

"Guys?" Everyone is silent until they all slowly, start to turn towards you. Stretch's sucker that waa in his mouth fell out completely...

"Uh, is everthing okay I wasn't gone for that long was I?" You ask genuinely confused, why they are acting this way? You tilt your head to the side. And....see they are stareing at your chest?  
..... You furrow your brows together in confusion and look down at your hoodie. You notice two things, ' one I look really flat in this. Two,.... Ohhhh they are looking at my soul."  
You pop your head back up and see Papyrus and Blue and Edge looking anywhere, but you? 

" Are you guys looking at my soul?! What does it look like?!" You ask beaming at them excitedly.

They snap there heads back up to stop look at your face and then....they BLUSH ' OH MY GOSH THEY ARE LIKE..'

"You guys look like glowing light bulbs!" You say the last part of your thoughts outloud. Aweing at them,

They blush harder.

Then Blue speaks. "NO SMALL SQUISHY HUMAN" the skeletons wince at the word squishy. Red, Fluffy, and Sans they stare at ground stilllll blushing? 'What happened while I was gone?' "WE WHERE NOT CHECKING YOUR SOUL?! WE WHERE LOOKING TO SEE WHERE THE BIG SOFT LU-" He got cut off by, Fluffy!? Tackling him to the floor! 

Your eyes go wide and your mouth open, your mouth twitches up word. But you will it away. "Oh my gosh! Blue! Are you okay!? Fluffy get off him right now." Your voice is loud... but there is no real authority to it. Fluffy notices this and look up from his postion on Blue and...freaking smirks ' dont you dare smile.. Dont you dare! ' you start to smile and then your shoulders begin shaking. But you stay silent.  
They skeletons look highly amused by your reaction ( and relieved) 

"Okay" you say in a squeaky voice. You look back down at the small skeleton pile. And smile. "Come on, I have something to tell you guys." You say while trying to pull Fluffy off of Blue key word 'try.' " why are you so heavy" you say pushing with your back. Running backwards on the carpet. But not going any where.

You stop and stand up straight, the you get an idea!

You look over at Edge "Could you please use your " throwing Sans strength" to pick up Fluffy?"

You say, in hopes he will do it.

Red just looks betrayed and shocked, you knew he did that! Then asked him to use it!! He wasn't mad though, in fact he was greatly amused on how you frazed it. Plus, his bro was looking happy so he stayed silent. And Sans, Papyrus and Stretch are snickering near by. Highly amused and interested to know more. 

Edge looks down at you, stunned you picked him. "Please, save Blue from the giant Fluffy!" You say still looking at him while throwing your left arm to the side to point at Blue and Fluffy. 

"WELL IF YOU INSIST HUMAN! I WILL GIVE YOU MY STRENGTH!"  
That that he does.  
He walking up to Fluffy, picks him up by the hood with both giant skeleton hands and- "WAIT!" you scream catching Edge and the other skeletons watching off guard. They all look at you and Red is very interested in what you are about to say. " Just gently put him on the couch, dont throw him." You say cautiously. Edge looks at you thoughtfully. You hear Fluffy *sigh* in relief. And give you adorable eyelights so big. They screamed greatfulness! 

Edge slowly puts down Fluffy and lets go of him. And there is a little, *plop* sound. " YAY! You did it!! Edge whoaa. You saved Blue!" you say praising him. He blushes a crimson red on his sharp cheek bones.

"Aw, are you blushing oh my gosh your ado-" you get cut off when you feel Edge poke your forehead. You lose your balance and fall over on your bottom. On, the floor. You look back up at him to see him scowling but, looking at you. Differently, the only one who sees this is Red and you. "Huh" 

He whispers "Weak" and walks away into the next room.

You hear Red whisper," holy shit dollface," in stunned disbelief. You sit criss cross and turn around on the floor to look up at Red. " What just happened?" You ask, you still have no clue what just happened? 'Edge gave me that adorable face, then he flicked me, then I fell down now I am the floor?' Still confused but you think you get it." Heh, tsundere" you whisper then giggle alittle, while covering your mouth. You are to busy stuck in your own world you dont see the red and two pairs of white eyelights looking at you with adoration.

Then you remember what you came back in for!

"Oh yeah! You guys need to stop distracting me!" You say in a playful tone while getting up off the floor. You see Blue is up already and standing by Stretch.

There looking at you curiously. 

You smile and move to where you can see all of them. But can also see the inside of the hall way where. Joey, your adorable obedient doggy. Is still waiting for the signal.

Edge comes back in just in time, to see you standing in front of everyone. He just goes and stands next to Papyrus. Uncharacteristically quiet. 'You'll ask about it later.'

I just wanted to tell you all that, I am so grateful to be meeting you! I know that you dont know me and that I know things about you guys but, you guys know. Nothing about me." You sound really apologetic. Your unique looking eyes scream, ' apologetics.'

They are all confused as to why you are saying this? And apologizing? 

I have been really, um, air headed? Over bearing and loud, I know I can be like that sometimes." 

You say it like you've heard it alot of times. 

They all look more confused and look thoughtful. 

"I know, I must have been treating you, like just the characters that, I know." You say putting your hand on your chest.

"From my world. But I want to also get to know the you that you are. Does that make sense? I dont know sometimes I dont make sense?" You start feeling self conscious, you look down your white unkept hair falls in front of your face. About your, speech? You dont know what this is.

You all of a sudden find your face into...a giant blue jacket? And broad chest. "its okay, we are not mad or think your being over bearing and you are definitely not air headed. you may get side tracked, but thats okay. everyone does. Fluffy says his voice sounding so warm and not fake....sincere. 

"or defiantly not to loud dollface and thats a promise you." Red says with so much softness in his deep voice. While winking at you  
*Sniff* and look over to your left and see a black and yellow jacket. You tilit you head up and see Red. Who looks lost for words. 

"I know, I am an ugly crier." You whimper into Fluffys chest. " You know you are an ugly crier. 'You have been told before, from your old school and work. When ever you cried and they all tests your PATIENTS.' you thought. Shame feeling your soul. 

You get brought from your negative thoughts when you feel another pair of bony arms and they are Papyruses. 

"SMALL HUMAN YOU MUST NOT FEEL SAD, WE ARE ALL VERY HAPPY TO HAVE MET SUCH A KIND SMALL HUMAN. YOU ARE VERY PRETTY BY THE WAY!" Papyrus says bluntly and honestly. "Heh, you think so?" You ask a hit of playfulness in your small voice. And really a little touched, if he really thought so.

" your damn right you are." You turn and see Red looking down at me with a smirk. But he was not playing around. You feel your tear full eyes widen in shock, while looking at him. " when you left i called you hot and Edge smacked me over the head." You cant help snort that comes out of you and blush pretty hard 'no one has ever called you hot before!', everyone perks up then. 

Red continues, with his grin wider showing off his golden canine tooth. ' oh thats a little hot, dont look!' You turn your head to look up and see Fluffy looking at you with big eyelights. Its so cute. " Aww, you all are so cute!" You say happier. Sans is staying on your right. And he says.

You turn you head from Fluffy to Sans.

" i am sorry kiddo for not accepting that hug, will you forgive me and give me that hug now." He says sounding nervous like you will reject him "Classic Sans!" You say he looks crest fallen like you said no. You jump from Fluffys arms to Sans and he looks taken back. He catches you alittle and you dont see his face getting a dark shade of blue. Cause your nuzzling his bony neck. But everyone else does.

"You hugs are just how I imagined they would be, squishy bones" you say with a hit of playfulness, but you were telling the truth. 

Sans stuggles to speak

"Iiwhaiokaysure, o-okay then thats the first time someone has said i am "squishy to the bone." He trys.

" Haha" you laugh abit then you remember! Joey! 

You break your hug from sans and smile up at him. You smile at eveyone then say.

"You know I always thought you would at least be the SAME height as me?! Everyone is taller then me. Is there no one here that is my height?!" You say loudly sound playfully annoyed. 

You smiling while crossing your arms over your chest.

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU ARE THE FIRST HUMAN I HAVE EVER SEEN, LOOK LIKE YOU!" Papyrus says with sweet wonderment in his voice

You smile softly.  
Then move so you can look at all of them.

"Its nice to meet you all," You hold out your arms, hands stretched out. Then you smirk at look Sans straight in the eyes. 

"Hi I am Y/N, Y/N the human!" "I dont have a whoopie cushion" you say sounding dissapointed.

Sans eyes sparkle and his white eye lights get so big almost filling up his eye sockets. ' OKAY THAT IS THE CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN SO FAR!!!' You blush from that thought. 

Sans steps forward and does amazing.

"heya, i am sans, sans the skeleton." He hold out his hand " dont you know how to greet a new pal?" He sounds hesitant but says it in a tone he really wants to be your pal.... 

Aand your blushing.

Your eyes are saucers, they are so big! You smile is so big you feel like it is going to rip. 

With happy tears welling up! You eagerly take his hand and....

*Ppppffffffftttttttt*.......you both look at each other than..... you lose it. 

"HAHAHAHA!" You even snort a few times your face is so red there are tears in your eyes. Your holding your stomach and bending over. Then you just fall to the ground.

'It honestly wasn't funny because, you finally heard it. It was because you really did think it was funny. Not just that but Sans face was priceless.' 

You hear Sans and a few others laughing as well. And 

You start to calm down and look up and see everyone looking either annoyed/smile twitching or just laughing and looking at you with a look you can't describe?

( you dont know it. But your soul is shining so brightly they can all see it.) 

But they all look amused.

"Sorry I couldn't help my myself. That was amazing Sans, I did not expect that!" You say wiping a tear? He looks so pleased with himself. Like that was the best reaction yet. 

"IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU SMALL HUMAN Y/N! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus says 

You beam at him and he picks you up and gives you a big smile.

"Aw, The Greatest Papyrus! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

You then turn to Blue, smile still beaming. You say.

He puts you down and you look at Blue.

"The magnificent Blue! It is also a pleasure to meet you!"

You turn to Edge. Smile still there

"And Edge you are the Greatest Terrible skeleton I know! Pleasure to meet you!" 

They all blush at your praise.

'ITS ADORABLE!'

"Red, Sans, and Fluffy. And you to Stretch. You all mean so much to me! Its kind of your guyses fault I am the way I am and a few more Aus. But there not here so there no need to worry." You say matter of factly. They seem curious as to what you mean. But they blush bashfully and duck there heads. " AH STOP BEING CUTE!!" You bring all of them into a hug, Stretch goes still. Then slouches in defeat. 'Yay' Red seems happy turning a beautiful shade of red. Sans just relaxes into the hug. And you can hear Fluffys tail wag. 'Aww' and he 'PURRS AGAIN!'

.You break the hug and smile then back up and look down the hall. You bring your hand to your mouth and stick your thumb and index finger into your mouth. You inhale really big, then lean over when you *blow* a piercing loud whistle noise breaks through the quiet house. 

You hear the sound of nails running on wood and then you see your big baby barreling towards you tail wagging then at the last second you bend down and let Joey leap over you gracefully. He lands and strikes a pose. Head held high and tail straight up. 

You smile at him with so much love in your eyes.

The skeletons see it, they somewhat understand it. They will ask later. 

" Joey baby! You did so good I love you!" You say with almost a motherly voice. 

Joey turns around and sounds so happy. And his tail is wagging and he jumps on you. You say "down" in your commanding voice. ( but softer then what you used last night)

and he complies. You sit down on the floor and pet him all over while he pants happily. "Your such a good boy! I love you!"

The skeletons thinks it sounds almost angelic. 

Then you stand up and look back up at the skeletons and they all look like they are in thought?

"What is it?" You ask you push your hair behind your shoulders cause of how crazy it feels. ' I need a hair brush' They snap out of what ever they were thinking of and then.

Edge askeds out of the blue "HUMAN I DEMEAND YOU TELL ME! HOW YOU GOT SUCH A DOG?! TO LISTEN THAT WELL!? THIS MORNING HE LOOKED FAR FROM OBEDIENT!"  
He screams at me. You dont like it, but you know he probably didn't know. You did not like screaming. Plus, you do know, this really is apart of who Edge is. 

But you don't like his tone he has when he speaks about your dog. You look all the way up at him and and frown. You shake your head in dissapointment. " Edge, *sighs*" everyone is looking at you and Edge.

Waiting for what you are going to say and judging by that tone its gonna be, something.

"Listen, I just wanted to tell you that. One, Joey is very smart, he has always been obedient. Two," you say holding up two fingers. "He listens to me because I rised him, took care of him, and trained him. For five years." You say with abit of mama bear coming out of you. Your eyes glow a hint of orange, they just think its the light.

There honestly not that shocked, from what information they have gatherd. Your dog is very important to you. 

"Plus, even if I did, just meet Joey." You smirk, now there getting curious as to were this is going. Your voice grows confident" He STILL would have listened, he wouldn't know how to do that trick. But he would still. Sit, stay, and listen. After all, what kind of professional dog trianer would I be? If I couldn't calm down a simple dog. Let alone my own dog."You say matter of factly.

You went to school for Animal Behavior. Then after you went there and got your associates degree. You went to a professional dog training academy. And graduated with four different certificates. Its one of the only things that you are proud of, besides Joey. 

You expect him to make a quick remark. But instead he just looks at you with....respect? And also looks royally pissed off?  
'what the hell' you think. 

But then you hear a snort, and think 'oh you said that out loud.'

You dont care, you are genuinely confused. What brought on this out bursts. 

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT...YOU ARE AN...ADULT!?" He literally hisses the word "Adult".

"Uh, yeah. I am. I mean I know I am short and look.... differnet? But I thought you guys would notice? Cause I know monsters comes in all shapes and sizes. I am young though I am only 20." Honestly not as hurt as you thought you would be. 

Red is practically glowing, with that smirk on his face.

And Fluffy is just grinning like no tomorrow.

Stretch and Edge just look pissed off?

You raise an both eye brows.

"yep yep doll, i was trying to tell him you were a full grown ass women. but they all side other wise. Red says pointing at Stretch, Edge and sans and papyrus.

"hey, we were not in your arguement." Sans says, in a defensive tone. While scooting closer to papyrus.

"That's not questionable At All" you say with sarcasm, your mouth twitching into a smile. ' this is just to amusing, but now I really am curious?'

"BROTHER WHILE THAT IS TRUE DIDN'T WE AGREE QUIETLY TO NOT SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE WE DID NOT WANT TO ASSUME!?" Sans slaps his skull with his hands, and shakes his head. Then he looks at Papyrus with plain adoration on his face.

"yeah, your right bro." He says with a certain softness to his deep voice.

"Aww, Papyrus its fine its okay. Atleast you didn't assume." You say with a sweetness to your voice while coming up to him to pat his bone thigh. 'What was the name of this bone again? Oh yeah 'Femur'. Can I use that as a pun?'  
Joey goes and lays down on the green couch, but doesn't fall alseep, he just watches.

"heh, yeah paps you didn't tell a "fibula" sans says with a shit eating grin. 

You smile and giggle alittle bit, your eyes closed. 

Red, Fluffy, and Stretch all snort, while Papyrus, Blue and Edge scream in agony. 

"and i was on reds side" Fluffy states while looking proud, he knew. 

"I was gonna bet you were." You said smiling sweetly and thankfully at him. 

His tail wags alittle, and he has a big goofy grin on his face. While blushing 'note to self. some time get a camera. skeleton blushes are top 5 cutest things, aahh!.' 

"Wait a second I still dont know whos side Blue was on? I am not gonna be mad either way, now I am just curious." You say honestly. You really were just curious. 

"I WAS ON THE SIDE THAT YOU WERE AN ADULT!" You are alittle surprised and flattered that he also noticed.

You smile brightly at him. "Really! Oh Blue you are the sweetest!" You say running up to hug him again. When you feel someone grab your hood. You make a choking sound, then get yanked back. "Agh! Ow.. who did that?" you say looking at...

Stretch? "i think thats enough hugs for one day" Stretch said. His tone laceing with annoyance and his face looks irritated. ' uh oh. I forgot what Stretch is like this. He is either cool with you around his brother or...not. Looks like the 'Not' is the winner'

"whoaa." You say monotone. While pumping up your fist alittle in the air.

"let go of the kid." Sans said a warning in his voice.

He lets go of you then. You dont mean to it just comes out.

"ooo your in trouble~" you whisper... Opps.

Red Snorts he comes closer to you and says " yes he is, this is vanillas universe after all." Red says in agreeing tone while his amusement dripping from it. His grin is wide and his red eye lights are bigger in size. Looking at you. " Aww, your so cute. Stop it." You say in a 'not so stop it' tone. He blushes. Then turns away while patting your head. 

Fluffy grunts. And moves close to pet your head. He looks happy doing it so you dont stop him. Plus it kinda feels nice.

You give a happy sigh and lean into his big hand. 

You dont see it cause your eyes are closed, but some of them are blushing. ( I am sure you know which ones by now)

Then all of a sudden Papyrys says "GASP, THE GUYS ARE GOING TO BE BACK ANY MINUTE!" He yells and sounds a bit panicked? You would have found him saying "Gasp" adorable. If it wasn't for his panicky voice.

Fluffy stops petting your head. And also looks at the time. He seems nervous and brings you closer. Joey must sense your unease. (not from Fluffy, but from there reactions) He comes up to you and sits down. You look down at him and smile while petting his head.

Your feeling confused but, you wait.

"DO YOU THINK THEY WILL BE OKAY WITH Y/N!?" Blue asks his tone not sounding as confident. 'That does not help my worry.'

"no ya fuckin idiot, their gonna love her!" Red said. His voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"hey." Stretch says it like a warning glaring at Red. Who looks like he doesn't give to shits.

"Guys I am confused? Who is coming over?" 

"THEY ARE NOT COMING OVER! THEY ALSO LIVE HERE TO!" Edge says annoyance lacing his loud voice. 

Now your more confused ' is it maybe Undyne and Alphys? Thats all you can think of who would not like me, and might live here?' 

"you might know them, and i feel like if you do... you might feel scared. by them, not all of them but almost all of them" sans says sounding more nervous 

You frown your forehead " who could that be?" You said while getting up from Fluffys hold and standing infront of them arms out stretched alittle. In confusion. Joey followed you.

Then everyone heard the front door of the house open. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I know long! I hope it was good though.
> 
> It was happy then got abit emotional. And I tried to make it fluffy. Tell me if I need more FLUFF THERE IS NEVER ENOUGH!
> 
> Also, did Stretch come off as weird. Like jealousy brother type. Cause if so no! That is not what I was going for. Tell me if I should dial it down.
> 
> Always tell me if I need to dial something down or add more! Cause I will always take your comments to heart.
> 
> Also, I tried to get some of Y/N past and how she feels about her self in there as well. 
> 
> The thing is I want to ask you if I should make the pov. Back to Y/N when she left to go get Joey. 
> 
> "What was gonna happen was she was going to say her thoughts out loud and how she was feeling and telling them to Joey in the back yard. ( But she was not alone) and vent out her frustrations on a stick. And the ground. And we would see how she came to realize those emotions she was feeling when she told the skeletons she was sorry. ( some hate/ putting your self down) 
> 
> So if you guys want me to write that I really dont mind. ( I gotta lot of free time) I just wanna hear your thoughts on it.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are all ways appreciated!
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	5. You meet more skeletons! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Merry Christmas guys!
> 
> So this chapter...uh I just hope you all enjoy!

+++

....Silence....

Silent panic...

Everyone is quiet. You have no clue what to do. 

" hide her you idiots!" Red hisses.

Why do you have to hide? If Red is freaking out this bad then...  
In a quick flash you thought of something.

You turn to Fluffy and say

"Quick! Strip!" Is all you could say, YOU were panicking okay!  
'This is gonna back to bite me,I just know it!'

"WhAT!" Evertone yelled looking at you Fluffys a blushing mess.  
"Just open up your jacket and let me in! Your the only one big enough to fit me!" You hush whisper.

Fluffys un-zips his big blue jacket. 

"Sit down, on the couch and look!? Uh, like you normally look!"  
You know this will probably look bad. But its the only thing you could come up with. If these people that are coming are THAT bad..then I hope he can forgive me!"

He sits and you run to the green couch. " I am sorry!" You say and straddle his lap and grab the jacket and pull it together.

Poor Fluffy was studdering his bony butt off and could not even form a proper sentence. 'That, is not helping! Oh gosh, just zip it up just zip it uuup!' You can feel your whole face turning red.

"zip it up." You whisper. His lap is actually very comfortable and you wrap your legs lossly around. 'Okay you got yourself into this mess, now you must except your fate!'

Everyone to shocked to do anything you do the only thing that comes to mind.*slap* Fluffy in the face 'gently.' 'Seriously, are they really that in shock?' 

You then look at Joey and tell him the "house dog" its a command you have been developing over the years with him. To make clients that come over see how layed back he is. But hes really not THAT layed back.  
"Joey, house dog" you say in a firm voice. He looks at you then, walks over to Fluffys feet and lays down on his side. Acting like he has been there for hours. "Good boy" you say with a proud tone in your voice.

"Come on, unless its not that big of a deal for them to see me?" You ask. you hear voices coming closer. Coming down the long wide hall way. 'I'm having second thoughts. What if these, most likely monsters, do like me? What if me embarrassing myself for no reason! Is for NO REASON!' your starting to turn red.  
'Okay just zip me up now!'  
Its as if Papyrus heard you. And came!

In a flash Papyrus runs up and zips up Fluffys jacket, you are no longer in sight.  
You have never been so grateful, closed up in a jacket with one of your favourite skeletons! 

You look around, there is not much to see. Obviously. All you see is Fluffys collar bone, and his bony neck. So their not just floating cute skulls hovering above their skeleton bodies .Thats good to know.  
Oh gosh what am I doing! I am straddling Fluffys lap. You have never done something like this before?! Let alone this intimate, with a guy! Oh gosh undertale fanfiction is crawling up your mind. 

You feel really hot all of a sudden!!

Not the sin!! Wait do they have ecto-tounges or what about ecto p-- NO NO YOU ARE NOT THINKING OF! THAT! NOW!'

Yep definitely hot in here. Is Fluffy a heater!?

You are brought back out of your thoughts ( thank the stars for that)  
You hear alot of voices. They all sound familiar?

You hope Fluffy will be alright.

You stay silent and listen.

~~~~

Fluffys pov*

Silence....

Then there was panic. He was feeling alarmed, if those skeletons find Y/N.. he doesn't know what will happen...but he wont let them hurt her...

He gets this welling feeling in his soul to protect her. 

"hide her, you idiots!" Red hisses at everyone looking at everyone then at Y/N. Then he looks at Y/N, she looks alittle lost in thought before her face. snaps to me and I was not expecting those words to come out of her mouth. 

"Quick! Strip!" She said her eyes looking dead serious. And panicky.

"what!" he said like everyone else in the room. He can feel his magic flowing up to his cheeks.

Y/N blushes, but still looks abit serious then she says.

"Just open up your Jacket and let me in! Your the only one big enough to fit me!" She whispers sounding panicked 

okay, now what? "Sit down, on the couch and look!? Uh, Like you normally look" she says sounding unsure of her self and then. Why is she blusheing?

I go and sit down. I turn my head and sit down.  
i guess that does make sense. but how is she going to-

He was cut off by you running towards him and practically jumping his lap.

Then you say "I am sorry" while straddling my lap....." She then grabs my jacket and pulls it around her.

.....my mind needed to reboot... after that...

she wraps her small legs around my waist(spine) but keeps them very loose. ( thank the stars for that) and here i was worried about...her socks...!

was...she trying to... sedu- no. she doesn't seem like the kind of girl. he thinks this with full confidence.

He snapped out of his blush shock. 

by...a slap to his face. It didn't hurt but it worked. 

I looked up and see everyone stareing at her in shock. sans and red have shocked blushing faces, there permanent grins. fall open and Y/N cant see it, cause she is facing the other  
way straddling....my lap!!!

What! i looked down and then Y/N then calls her dog over and says, again, in an alpha voice. To do "house dog"? what the hell is that? he watches the dog walk up to him and starts to lay down near his bony feet.

Him and every skeleton looks impressed or glad they dont have to worry about the dog.

"Come on, unless its not that big of a deal for them to see me?"  
Y/N says sounding like she was second guessing her plan. And sounded puzzled?

She did i, have no control over those...multiverse skeletons and two of them would probably scare her. or worse...

I start to hear the voices getting louder from down the hall. 

Papyrus runs up and to us and zips up my jacket. She then disappears from sight. All that is left of her is her dog still laying by my feet.

Thankfully she is staying still and silent...though i can hear her soul from this close....feel it.

then the rest of the skeletons walk in.

~~~~

3rd person? pov* 

The eight skeletons walk in the living room to see everyone standing around? Which is odd because they never do that?

"HELLO FRIENDS WHAT IS GOING ON!" Crooks asked sounding questioning.

"...why is everyone here..?" Axe said slightly annoyed they all were in the same place...that usually meant a meeting or..something?

They weren't thinking.

So they all said what any person or monster would say if gulity

"NOTHING!" Papyrus  
"nothin just standin around" Red  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Edge  
"feeling bone tired" Sans  
"nothing much" Stretch  
"NOT HIDING A DOG!" Blue  
"*Shurgs*" Fluffy 

Fluffy doesn't say anything. He cant...

"You guys look so nervous? Why is that?" Ink asked while tilting his skull. A grin on his face widens a smig, He sounds curious.

"we got this dog, and were nervous on how you would react." "Fluffy" says. As monotone as possible. He was sweating though, grin stretched wider then usual.

Everyone snaps there heads to Fluffy in surprise.

"FLUFFY YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" Blue says sounding odd? But they ignore it... except Error, Dust, and Nightmare. They all lenger on Blue for a few more seconds before turning to look at the new dog.

Red is sweating alittle and has a forced grin on. He casually moves closer to Fluffy and (Y/N)

" w-who i-i-s f-fluffy-y?" Error asked sounding irritated. His bone brows scrunching up. Looking at everyone, everyone immediately points to the big sans on the green couch.

Who looks highly comfortable.

'wow thanks guys not like i have a small human in here or anything.'

"Why did you name BeastTale sans Fluffy?" Dream asks sounding genuinely curious. But looks happily at the dog still laying on the floor.

Red, Edge, Sans,Papyrus, Blue, and stretch are all very relieved and impressed that the dog is still laying down.

"SANS CAME UP WITH IT AS A HORRIBLE JOKE. THEN FLUFFY JUST TOOK IT. AND LAYED BACK DOWN!" Papyrus said with a proud grin. That only those seven skeletons in the room would understand.

There all looking at him with a proud smiles. Fluffy grunts out of no where. Nightmare looks at him his cyan eye, narrowing on Fluffy.

" why is there so much negative tension in the air?" Nightmare asked. He looks around with a calculating stare

"Oh Fluffy I never knew you where that happy and have so many emotions?" Dreams says sounding excited and confused.

"heya you guys hungry i am, i'm gonna go get food." Sans says , sounding causal but a bit louder then usual.  
Knowing saying this, will get Crooks to come and cause Crooks is coming Axe will most likely be to. 

But Nighmare can sense a unease tensions coming off of him. He stays quiet though.

"OH WELL, THEN I WILL BE JOINING YOU!" Crooks said sounding excited."SA-AXE ARE YOU COMING TO!?" He holds his gloved hands together and looks over to Axe with a crooked smile.

"course bro." Axe said while holding his giant axe on his left shoulder and then glaring at the rest of the skeletons.

All three leave the living room and head towards the kitchen.

At the last minute Dream decided to join them as well, and follows them.

Ink then goes up to Joey and looks down at him. He is standing 4 feet away from Fluffy and Y/N.

Fluffy starts to sweat and then he groans.

All the skeletons in the room look at him as he is holding his stomach. 

All the skeletons that know. Are freaking out!

Thankfully Edge steps in. 

"YOU MORONS MOVE OR I WILL STAB YOU!" He glares distastefuly at all the skeletons.  
Blue and Stretch move to the right side of the couch and Red and Papyrus move closer to Fluffy and away from Edge.

None of the other skeletons move, Ink raises his bonebrow and has a questioning look. His eyelights grow a tad mischievous.

Ink looks back down at Joey and says.

" this dog..." Everyone holds there breath silently.

"Get up," he says, Joey doesn't move. He looks at Ink with a...glare? Ink blinks, a bit surprised.

Then says " your guy's new dog is kinda stupid" he says, sounding very bored.

" you could not be more wrong" Stretch whispers, Red, Edge and Papyrus nod there heads. Then they hear a small voice for a second. That said "stupid?" Fluffy immediately tensed up.

Ink, Dust, and Nightmare all heard it.

They look around then say.

"what was that?" Dust ask grin tighter. Eyes shrinking alittle. 

"it sounded annoyed, i could hear it in there voice." Nightmare states, he rasies his goopy yet solid bone brow. His tentacles come out almost threatenly. He narrows his cyan eye socket around the green couch.

Red eyes go down to pin pricks and he says, out of desperation.

"uh, that was me, i said "stupid?" because yeah life is...stupid...?" Red said, while sounding very uncertain about what he is saying. His bone brow scrunch up and he looks at everything, besides those three skeletons.

"No, the voice sounded alot like a female." Dust said, while shaking his head, narrowing his eye sockets and looked around carefully. 

"No, it did not sound like a female? It sounded like a guy. Full on." Ink said sounded dead serious. He argued with Dust over this for a few minutes. 

"where did you get this dog anyway?" Dust asked, he just wanted to change the subject. He was still thinking about where the voice came from. He doesn't really care about the dog as long as he stays out of his way. Which by the looks of it, he is lazy. But it is weird how the dog didn't react to us at all?  
While Dust is lost in thought.

Edge speaks up

"THEY BROUGHT IN THE MUTT THIS MORNING! WHEN YOU ALL LEFT!" Edge sounded very convincing, 

"yeah? so whats the dogs name?" Ink asked, but not really sounding to interested. More like entertaining them.

"ITS JOEY!" Papyrus says, with a smile.

"i always thought you guys would name it after a bone?" Ink said, suspense dripping from his voice.

"heh, joey'nt you know...." red said...with so much regret?, he knew. THAT one was a stretch...and really bad. he was not in his right set of mind.

Edge sighed so hard. while hanging his head....he had no words. Just shaking his head in pure disappointment.

"...okay" Dust said, now very amused. He knew something was up.

"that was absolutely horrendous!" Nightmare hisses, turning to Red with his arms crossed. his tentacles retracted into his back.

Red hangs his head, he was disappointed in himself to.

Then 

"Oof" comes from Fluffy. He then chuckles and looks down his  
jacket. Grin wider. White eye lights growing bigger.

Everyone looks at Fluffy. Confused and for a few abit jealous? 

"hmm?" Nightmare looks around. he can feel some negative emotions rising in the air. But why? Not, that he's complaining.

"so, joey" he looks down at him again. Joey's ear twitches hearing his name. Then opens his eyes and tilts his head to the side. " joey, come here!" He says in a fake excited voice. 

He looks at Ink like he is the idoit, his face is screaming 'bitch, i am not getting up for you.'

"Pfft" everyone found that funny or amusing. Ink, not so much.

Then the last straw. For Y/N.

" ya know, this dog is somehow making me annoyed? if you all really wanted a stupid dog. i could have just made you guys one." Ink says a weird tone in his voice. Almost... Insisting something.

"uh oh,"sans says coming back. looking at the situation. His grin is so tight and his eyelights are pin pricks. 

Ink says looking at Fluffy cause he was the closest.

Nightmare senses, a very angry, almost fierce. Negative emotion coming from...Fluffy? His grin goes from neutral to a smirk

Dust side glances at him. Grinning wider. He knew something was going to happen.

...  
Out of no where! 

"Sorry Fluffy!" Came a feminine squeaky voice.

Fluffy flys forward and off the couch and to the ground!  
His arms stretched out so he doesn't land oh his ribs, aka Y/N. 

Joey is quick to move and hops on the couch. To look at whats happening. He starts to growl.

There is something moving in Fluffys jacket and grunt noises coming from it as well.

Ink jumps back in surprise at what he is seeing.

Nightmare and Dust look taken back, but neither move an inch from there spot.

Dust looking a tad shocked, and a knife appears in his hand. Grin wide eye lights getting smaller.

Nightmare has a bigger grin, but his eye socket widens.

Everyone else is so shocked! Mouths open and eye sockets blown out for the Sanses. And all the Papyruses have NO CLUE WHAT TO DO!

"Fluffy! Stand up or open your jacket please!" Said the feminine voice coming from Fluffys jacket. Started to sound irritated? 

Fluffy then slowly stood up and unzipped his jacket. He cant deny that he was a little worried.

They all see a very small white haired female human. Pop out of Fluffys jacket.

Who then falls face first into the carpet floor, then stands back up like absolutely nothing just happened!

To say that all the skeletons in the room were shocked and two of them highly amused was an understate of the century.

The small human looks around for a second before landing their eyes on Ink, who is looking very shocked at the moment, which is very rare for Nightmare to see.

"I will kick your bony ass! You soulless, ugly shoes. I know what you did to PaperJam. Fucking skeleton!!" 

They definitely hear a female voice. No questions asked. 

~~~~

Y/Ns pov*

You hear alot of foot steps walk into the room.  
'How many people are here?!'

Hear a loud voice speak up. It sounded like a Papyrus? But deeper and abit, raspy? Maybe even sounded like a lisp?

"HELLO FRIENDS WHAT IS GOING ON!" The loud voice asked.

"...why is everyone here..?" Another voice spoke...holy crap! That voice was DEEP and I mean whoa. Hot deep! No no! Dont think Y/N, listen! 

All of a sudden you hear all the skeletons speak at the same time!

"NOTHING!" Papyrus  
"nothin just standin around" Red  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Edge  
"feeling bone tired" Sans  
"nothing much" Stretch  
"NOT HIDING A DOG!" Blue  
You feel Fluffy just shrug.

'What the, guys! I am trying to hide here! Stop trying to give me away!' You think, starting to feel nervous man these guys are already putting them selves as guilty. You would have thought at least Sans, Red, and Stretch would keep there cool!?  
Why!!?

"You guys look so nervous? Why is that?" Okay, that voice kinda sounds familiar? Hmm? But where have you heard it?  
Oh gosh, does he know something is up already?!

No one was speaking, so you took matters into your own hands or voice.

You slowly lean as closely as you can to Fluffys collar bone and whisper in a very small voice. "fluffy," he looks down at you and looks abit surprised, but listens. "Say, you guys got my dog and were nervous of there reactions."  
'Oh gosh, I hope this works. I mean its something, right? Your starting to feel abit of anxiety in the pit of your stomach.

"we got this dog, and were nervous on how you would react." Fluffy said. He kinda sounded normal...but, I bet a human in his jacket was not helping!  
Oh no! I finally forgot about that! Why brain!' 

Then you hear Blue? 

"FLUFFY YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" Blue said, but he sounded abit off. 'Maybe they wont notice. A girl can hope right?'

You then hear shuffling, and its getting alittle closer to you and Fluffy. ' Probably one of the other skeletons. Red or sans maybe?' 

"w-who i-is f-fluffy-y?" This voice is deep and...glitchy? voice sounded irritated? .....okay you have definitely heard that voice before. No it cant be.... There is no way!  
You blush...theres no wayyy no no-

You all of a sudden feel like there are alot of attention on you. Or rather Fluffy, but you cant help the ball of anxiety that drops in your stomach. And Fluffy all of a sudden shifts uncomfortablely. Does.not.help.

"Why did you name BeastTale Sans Fluffy?"  
'Okaaay, you are officially assuming that everyone of these people. are not people, and are actually, more skeleton monsters!!  
'And hey! It was a joke! But now you really like the name. It suits him, he is really comfy.'

That voice sounded to low for a Papyrus, but also way to excited to be a Sans? 

You can only think of a few skeletons like that?  
'Mafia papyrus, he sometimes is like that. Just depends I guess?  
Dream maybe? I mean he does usually sound like that? And it would make more sense. But your not 100% sure yet.

Then Papyrus, bless his soul! Speaks for everyone.

"SANS CAME UP WITH IT AS A HORRIBLE JOKE. THEN FLUFFY JUST TOOK IT. AND LAYED BACK DOWN!" 'Oohhh Papyrus you really are so cool!' You think with a big smile on your face. You still only see Fluffys gray undershirt and collar bone.

You accidentally move your head to fast and bump one of Fluffys ribs. 'Oh no, I hope I didn't hurt him' you think with worry.

Fluffy then grunts out in pain! (sure, we'll go with that)  
Uh oh, maybe no one heard...

" why is there so much negative tension in the air?".....okay you know that voice. You really! Know that deep monotone voice, that sounded a little watery. Kind of like a roaring river! The voice that you...may or may not have...had a small crush on...

You feel the blush coming, raising to your cheeks ' oh gosh, maybe I heard wrong, yeah thats it.' But you are kinda hopeing your right. A speck of hope grows in your heart (soul).

"Oh Fluffy, I never knew you where that happy and have so many emotions?!" 'Oh no! Okay, this MUST be Dream! Cant he sence positive emotions?! Dig it down, dig it down!!' You try and think of somethine boring' 

Thankfully Sans speaks up and distracts you.

"heya you guys hungry i am. i'm, gonna go get food." Sans said. He did sound casual but alittle to? fast or loud you guess?  
'But is he really going to leave? What if we all need him?! I know how strong he is! But, I also know how smart he is...so maybe he has a plan?'

That same loud voice speaks again.

"OH WELL, THEN I WILL BE JOINING YOU!" The voice sounded excited? Why?

"SA-AXE ARE YOU COMING TO!?".....what...WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! Did he just say Axe...as in. HorrorTale Sans?! 

WHAT! why did they not tell you! There were more skeletons here!? Great, now I am going to have to explain things again. If I ever meet them. Wait! That means- 

"course bro." You hear AXE SPEAK, again? So that means it was the second hot voic-- nothing nothing!! Oh shit! Even when you are in a thick jacket, you could still make out there Deep amazing voices. You knew you heard THAT voice before! So it was Axe? But if he is here that means Sugar is here. So that also means they got out of that horrified universe... maybe that is why they all hid you?! Cause they were worried Axe and Sugar might eat you? Well not gonna lie and say that doesn't scare you alittle....but you.. Actually dont think they will. They sound so, docile? Maybe alittle stand offish but, not bad.

So if those two are here, and you know there was more skeletons. Then...that means! You heard, 'THE' Error and Nightmare!!! 

'Oohhhhh!!!!' You are so excited even more then excited you feel like you are about to explode! You also get to meet Axe! And also Suger. So does that mean Dream IS here! And so is Ink? Right? 

You hear, Sans followed by Sugar and Axe walk out of the living room. 'Well I guess that is two skeletons down.' And three to go? Right?'

You hear someone get alot closer to you and Fluffy. 

Fluffy tensed up. And doing so you accidentally squeeze your legs around Fluffys skeletal waist.

Fluffy then groans out again! And its your fault! You didn't mean to! 

You feel his hand on the outside of his jacket and it is holding your back and pulling you closer, so you cant move anymore...' Uhh big guy!' You are really blushing! 'Okay I get it won't move again!' You think in desperation. This is really inflaming your thought! You dont need this right now. Oh no dont you dare, dirty mind! Dont come out!!!' 

And while you are freaking out, you dont know that the skeletons were freaking out.  
For completely different reasons.

Thankfully Edge steps in. 'Oh bless these skeletons souls!' Edge you saved me! 'From my thoughts!'

"YOU MORONS MOVE OR I WILL STAB YOU!" Edge just about screams. You can practically feel the glare and its not on you.

That was alittle random but maybe it will work?

You hear some movement, but dont know who moved.

Then you hear, you think is Inks voice.  
" this dog..." You hold your breath.... Is he that close to Joey? To us?! You are starting to feel alittle anxious. But as long as you stay qui-

"Get up," you hear Ink say in a commanding voice and not the nice friendly kind...WHAT! You feel a spike of irritation. Your brows twitch together.

Stay calm. Maybe he really meant to say it as a joke or didn't know how to approach a dog, let alone someone elses dog. Yes, he thinks its the other skeletons dog. But you think it was still rude how Ink approached Joey. Whether he knows its your dog or not.

Then he dares say" your guy's new dog is kinda stupid" he says, sounding very bored?!?? Okay now I know this is Ink!

How dare he! Call your very smart you swear he is even smarter then you! Your dog "stupid?!" You were so annoyed and mad, that you didn't mean to say that last part out loud.  
You close your mouth immediately, your eyes widen. You hope no one heard you but Fluffy.  
Who is now very tense.

'Thats not good.'

It was silent for a second before you heard a different voice speak. Again you recognized it. You perk up abit.

"what was that?" This voice sounded really deep almost baritone. No it IS, baritone.  
Is the universe trying to kill you?! Was Dusty here to?! You blush at the thought. Your cheeks start to feel warm.

it sounded annoyed, i could hear it in there voice" Yep, yep, YES!  
You were right Nightmare is here and so Is Error! And now you know Dusty is here as well! This is the best day of your life!! The Bad Skeleton Crew! Is right outside this jacket! And in the kitchen!!  
Then something just now hits you.  
'Oh shit, did Nightmare and Dusty hear my voice did EVERYONE hear my voice!?' You didn't think you were that loud. Oh no.

Then you hear...RED?

"uh, that was me, i said "stupid?" "because yeah life is...stupid...?" Red said, while sounding very uncertain about what he is saying. 'Aw Red, you took the bullet even if that was a bad cover up. You get a gaint hug from me when I get out of this. You hero!' You really mean it. Your blush still remains.

"no, the voice sounded alot like a female." Dusty said, oh no, Dusty is figureing you out! Why does he have to be so observant!?

"No, it did not sound like a female? It sounded like a guy. Full on." Ink said, in a serious tone!? 'He is for real!? EXCUSE ME! I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A GUY! Ink! I thought you were smart? 

Okay not really, he has actually been kind of...hm, not stupid, but he was never that observant.  
Sometimes he was even naive in some of the fanfics you read. But other times he was quite smart, but not in the Sans kind of smart. He was smart when it came to the Multiverse and the Universe's, but thats it. Looks like this Ink is pretty dumb, if he thinks you sound like a guy. You think with a deadpan expression on your face. 

Ink argued with Dust over this for a few minutes.  
Oh Dusty, thank you! I feel so lucky! Your fighting for me ( not really, he is just trying to make a point, but a girl can dream!!) But you cant help and feel touched.

Finally Dusty gives up ' nooo' and they both shut up.

Then you hear Dusty, 'ohh, that voice will be the death of me.' 

"where did you get this dog anyway?" Dusty asked, he didn't really sound like he really cared. Atleast he was making an effort in conversation! His universe was....really rough, traumatizing. You dont blame him one bit for what he did. Infact you might have done the same...

Okay, your are brought back from your deep thoughts from Edge.

"THEY BROUGHT IN THE MUTT" Hey! "THIS MORNING! WHEN YOU ALL LEFT!" Edge sounded very convincing, and really its not a lie they did bring in Joey this morning. Well you did.  
So thats why you didn't know about the other skeletons. They were all out, but where did they go? To be gone for that long? I mean we were all talking for a good four, five or so hours.' Now that you thought about you are really hungry. But you can manage.

"yeah? so whats the dogs name?" Ink, what a great question! But you dont like the way he asked for some reason.  
You dont know why but, he really is getting on your nerves. But you also do like Ink. He is an amazing artist. He does help create peace. And he CAN be nice...he is just soulless. So you will give him a break.

"ITS JOEY!" Papyrus yells, 'Yes! Go Papyrus!

"joey? what kind of name is joey?" Dusty asked, 'Dusty! It is an amazing name! It has character and is adorable just like him.'  
He didn't sound annoyed, but you cant make out how he felt with just his voice? 

"i always thought you guys would name it after a bone?" Ink said, suspense dripping from his voice.

Oh no, and here is the smarts you where talking about earlier! He knows these skeletons almost like the back of his bony hand!

"heh, joey'nt you know...." red said...with so much regret?, he knew! He knew! 'Oh Red, why that one was...whyyy would he even try that?! It was sooo bad!  
At least he knew, what he has done.....are they gonna fall for that? You inner voice sounds so squeaky and just plain dissapointed.  
You dont even WANT to know Edges reaction. And considering you have heard no screaming...you knew it was just horrible.

Then you heard the most disappointing *sigh* you have ever heard in your whole life. Yep, that was definitely Edge. You can feel the disappointment even from here.

"...okay" Dusty said, he sounded very confused, you think?

You hear a "oof" sound that came from Fluffy. You worry he is going to be mad. When you slowly move you head up, to not cause sudden move ment to draw attention. 

You did not, expect Fluffy to be looking down at you through his neck hole of his jacket. His white eye lights are big and his grin is stretched out more. ' oh.my.gosh that is so cute!' You blush and look away, you cant face him! Not with that face!

He then chuckles! And ahh! Being in his jacket you can feel the vibrations of his bones moving abit. And whoa, is his laugh deeper down here?!

You then hear Ink speak again and it sound like he is speaking to Joey? Maybe he is just interested in him. I mean I know he is adorable, irresistible, and just plain handsome. You feel a swell of pride in your heart (soul).

"so, joey" Ink said" joey, come here!" He asked... Okay is it just you? Or did he sound super fake.  
You have absolute faith in Joey, that he wont get up.  
You wait....  
Nothing. HAH SUCK IT INK! Your smile is smug and you are so proud of your Joey baby!

You than hear some light laughter. Heh, I wounder what Joey did? Or if he did anything? Did You miss something? You are happy, but is questioning what happened out there.

Then, you heard something that just...made you lose it.

" ya know, this dog is somehow making me annoyed? if you all really wanted a stupid dog. i could have just made you guys one." Ink says a weird tone in his voice. Almost... Insisting something?

You did not like that. To be honest you were alittle scared he was getting closer to Joey. And something else really over raided your Patients, your fear.... The courage to go out there and show him a piece of your mind. To make sure Joey is okay. 'How dare he, what if he is going to hurt Joey! How dare he call Joey stupid cause he didn't do what Ink asked him to! You will not let that happen. You are going to kick some bony ass. And have so much to say. You are feel so angry like your emotions are boiling over. 

You dont hear sans come back in the room. 

Should you go out there? Yes ,yes you should and will. 

"Sorry Fluffy!" You said and really meaning it, you were just feeling a small adrenalin rush.

You push against Fluffys jacket with your back and you throw your feet to the back of the couch and push off as hard as you can.' Hah, those yoga lessons did pay off! You didnt even pull a muscle!'

You feel the fall of you and Fluffy falling before you crash against the front of his jacket.  
It feels like you are in a small hammock. You try and look around to see if that created a whole or something but it didn't.

You then hear Joey Growl, that just made your mind and heart race. You have no clue whats happening out there! You *grunt* and try to move around but there is no room.

While you are doing that you have no clue the kind of reactions you are leaving on all the skeletons there.

'Grr' grinding your teeth you're starting to feel irritated. 

"Fluffy! Stand up or open your jacket please!" You say, you hope Fluffy doesnt think you are taking your frustration on him. Its all towards Ink.

You feel Fluffy stand up and slowly unzip his jacket.

You fall flat on your face, but you bounce right back up like nothing just happened.

You look around and the first monster you see is standing in front of you. Looking at you with wide eye sockets. 

You look at him with fierce look in your heterochromia eyes. Your white long hair is every which way. But you dont care, but you did forget the other two skeletons in the room that are now stareing at you with....

Your only focus was on this piece of shit skeleton. Who is rather tall not as tall as a Papyrus but four or so inches taller then Sans.

"I will kick your bony ass! You soulless, ugly shoes. I know what you did to PaperJam. Fucking skeleton!!" Your angry, now that you are out, all of it is coming out. Oppsy? Not really.

You scream while looking up at him and the more you talk the more Inks eye sockets widen then eyelights shrink. 

" You think you can come in here and insult my dog! Who is smarter then any bone you have on your body!" you start pointing at him." And if you tjink you can just replace him if THAT was what you were implying! Hoho, then you and your UGLY shoes got another thing coming!!  
You can feel everyone stareing but you dont care and kind of forgot.

You start walking closer to him not feeling any fear or hesitation in your steps. And that kind of freaks him out. 

All the skeletons are starting to get really nervous. Except Nightmare and Dust, Nightmare is just about to laugh his goopy ass off, but Dust is trying NOT to kill you when you just did that. It reminded him of someone...but once it was there it was gone. And replaced with very high amusement.

"Another thing, Do I really sound like a guy to you now?!" You ask gesturing to your self? Looking him dead in the eye sockets. Daring him to say anything other then "no".

"are you a child little boy? I am sorry but that" is nothing he points to your chest!!!! The purple hoodie you are wearing does hide all your curves. "that is not a girl chest. but i will support who you want to be." Ink said, you dont know if he is messing with you or being dead serious.....You are to mad to be rational! 

Your body was one of the only things you really loved about yourself, and him just saying that is really, honestly making you upset...you almost cry then...

You all of a sudden get a crazy idea! Kind of like last time. But in reverse!

"OH I WILL SHOW YOU WHOS A LITTLE BOY! Your gonna see a grown ass women then your gonna be drop dead. " You start to lift you shirt and eveyone screams and blushes like mad!!!

"no no, stop doll!"  
"no kid dont do it!"  
"uh, i would stop!" "aahh, look away!"  
"HUMAN DONT YOU DARE!!!"  
" SQUISHY HUMAN NOO!"  
"NO SMALL HUMAN!" 

Nightmare and Dust both stay watching, but there is a slight blush on both their skulls. "Oohh" they both say at the same time.

with the look again.

You dont see their reactions. To busy being bold for once.

Then in a flash you are trapped in bony long arms with Red gloves. Your shirt did not even make it to your belly button. Before Papyrus was there.

"No! Let me go I need to save my pride! I am a grown ass women who is going kick his bony ass!" You are screaming now. Your eyes are closed and you are flailing your arms and legs trying to get out. Of course you cant, after all it is Papyrus. Dang it. 

"SMALL HUMAN Y/N, PLEASE CALM YOUR VERY SMALL SELF!"  
He said and sounded worried. You dont know if it was for you or for the skeleton in front of you. Who looks very amused!?

"Ohhh you wanna play this game!? I got so much dirt on you that I am NOT afraid to say! Things no one else knows about!" You might sound alittle mad...as in maniac. 

"i dont have anything, you dont even know who i am. do you know who your talking to?" Ink asked sounding ready for you to say something along the lines of "no."

"Pfft" you start laughing so hard. In Papyrus's hold, your face is turning a light shade of red and your just trying to calm down. 'Oh gosh, should I really tell him? That your world is the true creater of everything. Well just the Monsters, the Universes,  


Plus you are just joking...mostly...its a theory you have been thinking about though.

"uh, guys are we sure she is okay?" Red said sounding really nervous. ' Oh no, you don't want him to think you are crazy. Your not, you really just thought it was funny that Ink thought you didnt know him and was bluffing.

"Hey Ink come here." You said his name on purpose. Heh, he looks shocked for a moment then tries to hide it. You smile its innocent... You just gotta tell him something that know no one else knows about. Something you are sure, Ink does not want others to hear.  
But you saw it. His hesitation.

"why should i come over? you might try to kill me?" He said with a suspicious tone. Narrowing his eye sockets at you. 

Yeah right like you could do that, hes the Creater, immortal pretty much. You also dont want to do that not even slightest.

"Okay how about this. I know about your so- "right as your about to finish you are cut off by Ink closing your mouth.

You look at him with a mischievous gleam in your eyes. Smiling wider. Your cheeks looking rounder from smiling over his big bony hand.

"okay okay! i am sorry you are a women and you sound like one to." You glance at Joey and he *sighs* while pinching his nose hole with his other hand he says "and your dog is not stupid" he does sound annoyed with you. But still said it all.

He backs up and puts his hand away from your mouth. Good, you can breathe again. Okay that went well.

"Papyrus you can put me down now." You say in your usual voice. 

He slowly puts you down and you wobble abit, your legs losing there adrenaline rush and from being in Fluffys jacket for so long.

You turn back to the couch and see...

"Nightmare....oh shit I forgot about you." And turn to see "Dusty you to!" 

Nightmare raises a goopy bone brow while his smirk is just to wide. "how do you know my name anyway?" He asked, looking down at you. 'Oh gosh! He really is attractive!! And he is so big and tall not fat at all...but definitely power full. Oh, a small pleasant shiver goes up your spine. GO AWAY!! 

Your face exploded when you heard his voice! You literally feel like you are glowing red and your eyes sparkle abit of course you dont know that, while looking at him.

Dust and Nightmare raise a bone brow now. 

Then Dust speaks, "why did you call me dusty?" He asked. Is his grin twitching. You see his red blue snd purple eyelights dilate. And grow a tad bigger 'Ah, him to! He is an inch or so smaller then Nightmare. He is hot! Why is he looking you like that!! Stop! I cant take it I am gonna die! Another small shiver goes up your spine. But its not from fear.. 

Your blushing more! Somehow! Your face is redder.

"Uhhhh,I meant Dust. I did not say Dusty. Whaaat." You said dumbly. You forgot he goes by "Dust" you accidentally kept calling him Dusty in your head cause of the fanfics you have read. Oh crap oh crap! They're gonna think your weird, noo, That would be a true nighmare. Stay calm.....

"Distraction!" You yell, you dont stay calm you also did not really mean to yell that. But its to late now.

"Joey!" You yell at him and he jumps off the couch and hops on the coffee table. Sits down and howls. 

Wow that actually worked! Go! You leave the room with Joey as your distraction. Surprisingly they all are looking at Joey.  
' I will come back for you my love!' You think as you speed walk to the hall way.

You are back in the wide hall way. You just need to calm down! This day has honestly been really crazy and hectic. And honestly your very slow brain needs to calm down and prosses what THE FUCK HAPPENED!!!??

You walk down the hall way without even knowing you are being followed.

"Okay, recap. I just met all of my favourite skeletons. Some more of a favorite. One that I just yelled at! But thats not the point! I need to breathe if I run into Axe or Sugar I just hope they will not try to eat me without me explaining. I also just met everyone from Undertale and from, wait how many Aus did I meet. Uhh....I am gonna guess 14 skeletons are here. Ssooo, 'you have never been good at math.' 

Then your stomach growls, oh right you are hungry. And you really have to use the restroom.

You hear a voice behind you.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was it? This one was honestly the hardest. I was trying to make it funny yet also have its serious moments and hopefully right timing. 
> 
> Also, this is honestly how I would react if I met Nightmare and Dusty. I really do have a thing for bad guys. *Cough so does reader cough* 
> 
> Oh do you think reader over reacted or did she have a right to react that way. To be honest I made her react that way when he mentioned her body and stuff cause, Readers body is like one of the only things she really loved about her self. So I wanted to put some emotion, maybe her even over react abit. When Ink insulted her and her body.
> 
> Also I finally figured out how to change the font!  
> Do you guys like it or do you want me to change it back to the original?  
> I personally enjoy it though. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading as always! 
> 
> Kudo and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> See ya next chapter! 
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Oh wait! Also I am having a pole!!
> 
> Which skeleton is behind reader.
> 
> Error  
> Axe  
> Dream  
> Or Sugar/Crooks
> 
> Are the choices


	6. All of the skeletons! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss its over!! You meet all of the skeletons! Enjoy!

+++

Skeletons pov*

Blue turns back around to look back at you but sees no one there.

"*GASPS* while putting his gloved hands on his cheekbones" THE SQUISHY HUMAN IS GONE!" Once Blue says that eveyone looks to where the small human just once was.

"how the hell is her yellin "distraction" even work?" Red asked. He was just worried now. The way you reacted to Nightmare and Dust was not normal. 

A few skeletons nod. How does that work. They all thought

"well when you see a a dog that was not moving almost the whole time. move and hop on our coffee table and start howling then of course were all going to look." Ink said, he was irritated he cant believe he looked.

"who cares she is still in house. i always love a game of cat and mouse" Dust said while his red and blue eyelights dilate and contrasted. His amused wide grin is worrying some of the skeletons.

"what an interesting human. i've never seen a human EVER react that way to me?" Nightmare said was very intrigued by that, small white haired human. 

"yeah you probably scared the living life out of her and now she is probably hiding." Stretch chimed in. He didn't care at all. He just wanted to make sure you stayed away from Blue. Nope not worried.

Nightmares grin became...almost sinister. "oh, i see you thought she...haha." Nightmare burst out laughing. He is able to sense negative and other negative emotions but he can also tell when someone is...dare he say happy? To see him... Where did she come from did she come from a different Universe? Maybe Dreamtale. that would explain her appearance better. But even then he has never seen anyone like her before?.

"no no that small little red fire cracker was happy even excited to see us." Dusts grin smug so smug why? Oh Dust knew, for some reason? The small two colored eyed human was happy even excited to meet him. He couldn't grasp why? But he knows she did. She even called him dusty. He has to admit that he REALLY like her saying it. With her face red and growing to her small ears.

"WHAT LIES ARE YOU SPILLING FROM YOUR FILTHY MOUTHS?! I SAW THAT SHIVER OF FEAR WHEN SHE LOOKED AT YOUR UGLY FACES!" Edge said with poison in his words. His arms were crossed against his chest and 

Both their grins become even smuger then before. Dust and Nightmare are so sure that you might have even been attracted to them.  
Which they are both guessing. There just gonna need more proof to prove all these skeletons wrong. But for now there just gonna sit back and listen.

Dust shurgs and walks to the green couch he looks at Fluffy for a moment before sitting down next to him. Fluffy slowly moves away from him. Dusts grin became a maniac one from that. He didn't give two shits if these skeletons are intimated or scared by him. He also can't blame them, with 19 lv haha he is alittle insane. 

"okay we all just need to calm down and insist the situation." Sans said, he was tired and felt like five days have gone by in just this one hectic day. He rubs his hand on his face and *sighs*.

"classic who was that human? and how does she know my name and stuff about me?" Ink was...to say the least pissed off.  
He didn't like knowing there was this human running around knowing stuff about him.

"AH YES Y/N IS FROM ANOUTHER UNIVERSE JUST LIKE US!" Papyrus states happily, but he was worried about his new friend or what he hopes will be his new friend. 

"then how does she know about us if she is from a different universe which one?" Ink asked he wanted answers. 

"i was also wondering what universe she came from." Nightmare says. He was curious but he was more curious as to why she acted that way? What does she know? Perhaps she is from my universe? her strange appearance would make sense? But he knows he would have seen someone that beau- Nightmare shakes his head to banish that thought. He is wearing a grimace expression. He didnt like were that thought came from... or did he? 

"she knew all of us when she woke up. she said she was from a universe were papyrus and i are part of a video game. and that the rest of them are AUs that the fans from her world created."

As sans was explaining this Ink grew more and more frustrated well as frustrated as he can become soulless.

"that doesn't make any sense. i have never been to a universe like that never even heard of it." His face was filled with confusion. He has his hand on his jaw and was in a thinking position. 

He then turns his head to Nightmare. 

With out having to even ask, Nightmare says " no, i've never seen that kind of Universe or even heard of it." he says with a growl in his voice and rolling his cyan now glowing eye.

He was just getting more and more frustrated he was really thinking about torturing her for answers. But as soon as the thought came it vanished. He was getting more curious.

"doll said that she knew us cause she was a big fan of undertale and other AUs. thats probably how she knew you and the two crazyes over there." Red said while jerking his bony thumb over at Nightmare and Dust. 

If looks could kill, Red would have been a pile of dust l from the death glare Nightmare shoots at him.

Dusts eye sockets hold a spark of madness his grin almost wicked. 

Sans,Edge,Blue and Stretch all shift uncomfortably in there spots. 

Papyrus and Fluffy just look away with a nervous expression.

Ink nods his head "that would make sense if it was true." Ink says disbelief in his voice. 

"uh, i dont think the kid was lying" sans said in your defense.  
He really doesn't, except he does think you do know more but we didnt get to ask you cause these guys came back.

"she wasn't." Everyone turns to Stretch, " she was telling the truth about everything. how she got here how she knew us. she wasn't lying" Stretch said. He knew you weren't lying but he just didn't like you knowing stuff about him. Do you know about the resets the loads the genocide runs.... Stretch scrunches up his face thinking of the thought.

"i still dont believe you. i think she is an anomaly. and i know the perfect person to destroy anomalies" Ink says while his grin grew.

Nightmare shoots a death glare to Ink.

Nightmare has always hated Ink. He and Error both knew what he was really like. Yeah he has killed people and gave humans nightmares that have lead them to killing them selves. In his defense, he only did it to people he thought deserved it and there are always humans that deserve it. Its also what he has to do to survive, he needs the negative energy. But that Doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy seeing humans suffer. Though when he first saw the small human tumble out of fluffys jacket he cant say he wasn't shocked. But what shocked him the most was that there was this small human yelling at Ink, which was highly amusing she was angry, irritated, and...hurt? He could feel all the negative emotions coming off her in waves. Then when Ink called her a child and a boy. He could feel her irrataion and he could see she was about to cry? She felt insulted. He didn't like that look on her for some reason he. He feels like he wants to break Ink for saying that. But why? She then starts to take off her hoodie. "Oooh" he said because that was kind of hot. But he's not gonna say that. Then when she blacked mailed Ink into apologizing. With that look of glee in her eyes. He just lost it. That was was pretty funny, and how smug you felt he found that so attractive. After you turned around and looked so shocked to see him, probably was scared...but he didn't sense any fear from you? He looks down at you then when you said his name. He was alittle shocked but didnt show it. After you exploded red, he was very amused. You had pale skin but not sickly and white hair that was every which way. He thought it was a hot and alittle of a turn on. With your one deep blue almost like the night sky in outertale and a light brown almost like the sun, eyes widen and and face red. He grin widen. 

Dust has been very observant of the small human. But what he did make sure the moment he saw her pop out of Fluffys jacket was to see if she was an anomaly. Like that DEMON chara and frisk. when he first saw the small white haired human, he was stunned but he didn't show it. But when she looked at Ink and had this fire in her eyes while cursing him left and right and insulting him. Hehe, he found it hot and amusing. This small human women was pretty much slapping him left and right with insults. He was so close to laughing and honestly picking her up to see her reaction to him. Then she says she is gonna show him what a women she looks like and starts to lift her purple hoodie. "Oooh" he said, cause damn that was a turn on.

After....creampuff(Papyrus).... Ran up to her and picked her up before anything was revealed.  
shame.  
Dust honestly thought it was over.  
Then when she then blacked mailed Ink into apologizing. And had that giant smile over Inks hand. (That he just wanted to rip off) with her Deep blue eye that reminded him of his magic and light brown eye almost like the sun. Gleaming at Ink with a mischievous gaze.  
He was looking at her with attraction and maybe hunger. 

And it didnt help when she then called him 'Dusty' he just about lost it.

The same can be said about Nightmare. He was starting to become very attracted to the small female human. With the dirt she had on Ink then her saying his name with that shiver that went up her back.(which they both noticed) He was looking at her with amusement and attraction. 

"NO." was said from both Dust and nightmare at the sametime. A clear warning in there voices.

Everyone was shocked and Red and Sans were now just getting even more worried that they were going to hurt you.

"why? are you guys going to do it?" Ink asked almost sounding hopeful. What the fu-

"nah"Dust said, voice serious though.

"no" said Nightmare matter of factly. Grin wide.

"okay then error will just do his job." Ink said while brushing them off.

"PLEASE INK! Y/H IS NOT A THREAT OR AN. ANOMALY?! WHAT EVER THAT IS! SHE IS KIND AND HAS BEEN SENSE SHE GOT HERE AND HAS SHOWEN THAT SHE HAS NOT BEEN LYING TO US!" Papyrus was starting to get worried for his new friend or what hopes will be his new friend. 

"look the kid has shown no signs of violence or lied. so how about we all just go and look for her i have no clue where she went and we need to find her before axe or crooks does. or hell error even. i dont even want to know what will happen to her if she gets found out by error." Sans was starting to feel the stress and worry radiating off of him.

All seven skeletons nod their heads and start to split up. Nightmare and Dust stay put for a minute longer before looking at each other and doing the same. 

Ink just stands there and looked dumbfounded. 

Joey was glaring him down them started to growl. Joey then walked away and down the hall he knew you went down.

Ink looks back at the dog and then heads towards the kitchen.

Crooks and Dream are there eating food. 

"wheres Axe?" Ink asked confused as to were he is.

"Oh he left about 30 minutes ago to check on something has not been back sense?!" Dream said in confusion but is not worried he is sure Axe is fine. 

"YES I DO WOUNDER WHERE THAT LAZYBONES HAS GONE?!" Crooks says not sounding to worried about his brother but is woundering where he is. While holding his crooked jaw in one gloved hand and picking up a piece of cold cuts in the other.

"hmm, oh is that so" his grin is wide and he sits next to Dream.

+++

Y/Ns pov*

You heard a voice behind you.

"..its eight universes.." A deep voice said behind you.

"Ahhh" you jump so high in the air then, when you land back on the ground you crouch into a turtle shell position. You think this position will save you everytime someone does this to you. Which was alot of times.

"Look I am trying to process information right now please dont hurt me." You said with a plead in your squeaky voice. You were just starting to calm down and settle your thoughts. This is NoT good for your heart or brain. Wait who did say that?

You peek from your position on the floor and look up to see.  
"Axe!" Well this isn't to bad JUST EXPLAIN YOURSELF. You should be fine.

You stare at him while still on the ground. "Holy shit. You are almost as tall as Fluffy." You say in awe. It's true he is almost as tall as Fluffy, even as wide as him. 

"...who are you and what are you doing in this house.." It was more of a demand then a question. Uh oh uh uhh explain!

Your eyes widen and you get up from the floor. Okay he is giving you a chance to explain so do it! Plus THE Axe is standing in right in front of you! Stay calm.

"Hi um its really long story actually... You, would you believe me if I said I came from that machine down in the basement." You said while looking up at him with pleading eyes so big that they scream. "BELIEVE ME"

Axe looks down at you his grin twitches abit and his big red eye light dilated bigger. He lowers his axe slowly. 'Oh thank god, he is gonna believe Yay I can tell him everything now!'

"....no" his voice said but there was hesitation..  
Maybe hope!!

"What!? Why?" You said with a hint of nervousness slipping in your voice. This is not going well, I dont think this is good for your heart either. Its racing your anxiety is sky high.

He swings his axe over his head. 'Oh no I am gonna die! By Axe! whyyy!? Okay okay think think. OH I GOT IT!

"I know about your brother Papyrus!" Right after you said Papyruses name he paused his swing and looked down at you, but you didn't notice. "And what happenend in your Universe I also know about how you got hurt and how much you hate Undick and that your name is Sans. I am a big fan! Please just give me five minutes to explain properly!! I dont wanna be a headdog!!" You whine the last part.  
You are talking so fast your eyes are squeezed shut and your holding up your arms above your head. Which are now shaking alittle. 

You dont feel the axe in you! Your head is still on! You peek one eye open and see Axe has backed away and is holding his axe back on his shoulder. 

You pop your head up so fast and put your arms to the sides. A big smile is on your face. He's gonna really give me a chance. 

He is giving you a look that you cant describe? Maybe confusion? Curiosity? Interest? You dont know but don't care you need to explain but...  
You look around and see you are near the dinning room that leads to the basement.

" how do you...? you have five minutes..." He said voice deep and serious. Looking at you. Okay cool you can do this. But you cant talk to him here plus you are pretty sure he wants proof? And if any other skeletons find you, you just need a small break you love them all. But you need a breather. 

"Okay then could you follow me" you really hope he will maybe there is something in the basement? That can prove your not lying to him.

"..where?" He asked grin wide and eye light looking knowing gaze almost like hes trying to see right through you.  
You get a shiver thats runs through you. You dont know if it was pleasant or fear?

"Uh well I know how shady this might sound. I am not a shady person. Well okay maybe to you but I swear I am not! I just would like to go somewhere that no one will find us immediately." You said sheepishly, you totally sound shady! You have your reasons and you are pretty sure you are running out of time!!! Where is a clock around here?

" ..yeah that's not shady at all." His deep voice is dripping with sarcasm. 

"Ugh I know, but please just follow meee!" You look up at him with your best puppy dog eyes and really really hope he bites. 

come on throw me a bone here! Wait a pun!  
"Please throw me a bone here!" You said desperately, pleading

"...."

you see his grin stretch a tad and his red eye light grow bigger! Yes! you pucker your lower lip then then make it quiver  
Please eyes and puns eyes and puns!

You press harder "pleaseee I am running out of time " your voice was pleading and almost needy. Holding your hand infront of your chest, practically on your knees.

"...fine." He said while relaxing ' wow he agreed!, yes yes okay lets hope he doesn't kill you.' you snap out of your thoughts when you see Axe looking at you.

"Oh, right to the basement" you say while sprinting to the dinning room and to the door. Axe is right behind you well not really when you turn around you see he looks amused? Why? Oh no is my time up!? Why is he making that face? You squint your eyes like it will help you understand his face!

"What? What is up with your face!?" You said pointing at him while he is heading towards you with his giant axe on his shoulder. Not gonna lie he is alittle intimidating. Just alittle, hes lucky you really really like him or you know your fear would be crazy right now!

He chuckles and says "..do you know what happens in basements?" Like he was implying something? Is there something I am missing here? 

You really did not think about his question. So you said what came to mind. "Yeah, they sometimes get turned into a man cave. Or have like a pool table maybe a jutebox. I mean I heard of this one time where this one basment had a pool a real pool!" You were getting distracted. You didn't notice. Axe did, his grin softened just alittle bit. He didn't say anything and just listened.

"And there is also this basement that leads to the machine were I came out of. But there is more to it then just that. I was brought here I swear because of me!" You said while pointing to your chest and looking alittle confused still.  
It still boggled your mind that you were here and now you were talking to Axe who is ALSO ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE SKELETONS!!

You must have made a weird face cause Axe was chuckling.  
It was deep and BEAUTIFUL!!

You blush a light shade of red. 

"..really i one of your favorites?" He asked in almost disbelief and amusement. Your eyes widen "Oh crap did I say that out loud!?" You voice squeaked alittle and you blushed harder.

Axe just looked amused, five minutes have already past but he didn't say anything.

"Okay mister, your distracting me with your laugh and deep voice and its not gonna happen." You say while pointing at him face is red.

He looks confused, then looks bashful?! Okay lets go! Your cheeks are getting hotter.

"Lets just go, come on." You turn around and head down the stairs, Axe following right behind you. You then hear the basement door shut. And its dark, your not a big fan of the dark. Calm down Y/N its just the dark. How the heck am you supposed to get down these stairs?

"Uuhh, Axe, can you see?" You ask while trying to feel for the wall. "Cause I am blind as a bat in the dark." 

Then you see a red light in the wall next to you. Yes the light, follow the light! 

"...yes i can" Axe sounded confused. Oh he probably thought you already knew he could. Aw, of course you don't but you did have a theory of that because they lived underground. And fanfics.

"Okay then could you help me down the stairs so I dont to fall and break my neck." You said a little worried. Yes you have fallen many times down the stairs. But they were only like four steps!

You brought out of your panicky thoughts from arms?!  
"What are you do-" Axe picks you up by the waist and holds you in one arm like a baby. "whaa, whoaa!" You blush then you turn to look at Axe and he is right there! next to your face.  
"Hi" you say squeaky voice. While waving alittle.

He blinks then says.  
"hi, i am sans or axe" he says sooo... innocently!!!!  
"Awww, you are so cute" you coo at him while touching his glowing cheekbones. He turns so red and its GLOWING.

"Your like a light bulb!" You say with awe, and excitement on your face. He is so cuuute, Axe really is adorable and you will punch anyone who says other wise. 

He blushes more and then turns to the stairs and walks down them gently. Even though each step cries out in agony. 

This is sooo...."AH" you scream alittle when you feel a poke on your cheek. You guys made it down the stairs and Axe turns on the light.  
Your still sitting on Axes arm. Your cheeks blush a light tint of pink and you ask to be put down.

He looks down at you then slowly does as asked. 

"Thank you, now as I was saying." Something important hits you right in the face." WAIT HOW MUCH TIME DO I HAVE LEFT!" You put both hands on each side of your head. Your freaking out! You forgot all about the time. 

Axes shoulders are bouncing up and down. You hear a faint giggle? What, you dont remember Axe ever giggleing like EVER. In your world. But it is adorable. For some reason your not scared of Axe like not even the slightest. Yes, you were intimidated, but scared no? Weird?

"..you have one minute left.." He said but...he didn't sound serious his smile was huge and his eye light was...was that sparkling!? 

"Wha, OKAY OKAY! Um, I was walking my dog and long story short, he lead me to this clearing and there was this machine!" You talking so fast and when you said machine. You ran to the machine and point at it, " I then made a joke about how cool it would be if this machine lead me to Undertale, which in my world your counter part Classic Sans we call him sometimes. He is the one that looks almost identical to you. Except alot smaller and he doesn't have the hole in his head." When you said that you gave Axe sympathetic look and sad smile he didnt deserve that...you hate Undick now. "I am sure you know exactly who I am talking about. Anyway he an his Papyrus are part of a video game called, you guessed it Undertale. It was a video game that exploded in my Universe. And you and all the other skeletons that are here, are called Alternate Universes, I also call them AUs. There are also Alpha Timelines. But I wont get into that right now." You inhale and exhale and....look up at him he just looks so confused, no that is not the right word. Absolutely baffled, dazed, and completely out of it. Oh no you forgot because of his injury he does have some memory loss and is not as quick as before? How could you forget something so important? You feel so ashamed and mad at yourself. You then look up at Axe and walk up to him.

You wave your hand infront of his dazed face. Well thats what you would do if you could reach his face. 'Uhh and my shortness screws me over again. You start jumping to get his attention. " Hey! Sans! Axe! Mars! Whatever you respond tooo!? Are you there!?" You said while jumping up and down. It's actually hurting your breasts. Luckily Axe snapped out of it.

"...what?" He looked down at you and looked like he had a million questions but couldnt think of any either. I am so sorry...

"I'm sorry, am I going to fast? Who am I kidding I know I am. If I had more time I could explain it slower."  
You said looking sad and 

"you get more time.." He said sounding serious. But not mean in fact he looks eager for you to continue. He wants me to keep talking he likes me talking alot. He...can he keep up then just in case you will slow down. He also doesn't find it annoying....?  
You have to ask...you dont want to get your hopes up. Like all those other times.

"Axe, do you find me talking alot annoying?" You said while waiting, hoping for him to say no.

"no. why would i think that?" Axe said it like it was the most simplest thing in the world. It sounded so sincere and confused as to why you would ask it.  
You dont answer his confusion you dont want to yet.

Your smile is so big, you cheeks are tinted red and your eyes are alittle watery. 

"No reason, just making sure." You said, your voice was soft and so happy.

"Anyway um, do you have any questions? I am sure you do." You stated with soft eyes and a smile. 

"yes, how do you have two different eye colors and white hair?"  
He asked saying it curiously, His eye wounders on your probably crazy white thick hair and Blue and brown eyes.

"Oh, well I did not expect that question. But it is really simple, my hair and eyes are a thing I was born with. Oculocutaneous albinism and Heterochromia, are my conditions. There both very rare in my Universe so when you put them together you look weird like me. But moving on" you trailed off you didn't really like your appearance at least not your hair or your eyes. Humans are just...cruel. Anywayyy put of that! You didn't see his face when you called yourself weird.

"and the shortness?" He said with a hint of teasing?! His face looks more soft and he looks more. Relaxed? 

"Hey! You try getting on my level and say that. The last skeleton who was messing with me!" You said jerking your thumb to your chest proud." I made him apologize and he backed down." Then you shaked your head and closed your eyes. "Mmhm, I know crazy right?" you look back at him and "WHOA! Big skeleton on my level!" You said in surprise as you jumped back and land on your butt. Ouch, he was right there! Inches from your now bright red face. You cant believe he actually went on your level!? 

You then heard laughter coming from the big skeleton infront of you. 

'Wow his laugh is really attractive, and kinda cute' Axe was holding his stomach and his axe went from on his shoulder to slaming into the concrete floor. With a loud bang that made you jump a tiny bit. "Ow, my ears." You look over and he is still laughing. You roll your eyes but there is a smile creeping up on your face. "Ha,ha so funny make fun of the little guy, huh?" You said angry but there was no real anger in your voice.

You then look down and feel your... You grab it and its." MY PHONE! OH MY GOSH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!?!" You screaming with joy at this point. You hop off the cold concrete floor and look at Axe who has now stopped laughing. And was now looking alittle muddled.

"Yes yes YESSS!!" Your so happyyy " YES! OKAY NOW I DONT HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING! Well no I do but I can explain it so much better. Heck I can show you now." You smile up at him. He just looks at you with admiration. His eyelight twinkles. Aw, he does deserve to know...they all do. You feel PATIENT.

"Come here come here! Sit with me you adorable giant skeleton!" You say with a smile and fondness in your voice. You sit back down on the floor and beckon Axe over. He blushes a bright red, then slowly heads over to you. You sit down and look at your phone it is cracked but its not broken. 

Yesss, good now I can just power it on. You turn the power button on and you wait. You then feel Axe move slowly behind you like he doesn't know if its okay. "Aw, come on big skeleie. Just sit behind me with how tall you are I dont think you can sit beside me." You said with a small smile. "Just sit behind me." You said like it was totally normal....'ITS NOT! YOUR FREAKING OUT IN THE INSIDE!! AXE IS THE CUTEST THING EVER! He is like a big softie ahhh!' Your phone turns on and Axe is slowly sitting down behind you. "Okay, so as I was saying," you phone loaded and the wall...paper... "Oh shit!" You hid the phone between your legs. "Uhh you know what, I will just tell you." You said in a nervous voice it even squeaks. Damn you voice!

"..why we already sat down?" Uuh try try!

"No reason I just...I cant lie to you." You said indeafet. "Could you just close your eyes." Your so embarrassed.

Axe blinks at you then nods his head. He closed his eye sockets and then you turn back to your phone. You cant even dwell on the fact that these skeletons really can blink and have move able bone faces. 'Ahhh you forgot all about the YOUR WALL PAPER!!! It was a picture of Nightmare, Dusty, Error, and Axe!!!! And they were doing badass poses. 

Your about to change it when-

"is that me?" Axe says with amazement and amusement.

"Ahh, you cant just speak out of the blu-" you turn around to face him and then remember he is SUPPOSED to have his eye sockets closed!

"Hey, I said to close your eyes!" You look up at him from behind and he just smirks and says.

"you never said how long." He said in smug voice and it just grew with the face you made. 

"Really." You face is screaming 'WHAT THE FUCK MAN'. He chuckles then says "you didn't answer my question." He said, you look away. 

You can feeeel it. The smirk on his stupid adorable face! Nooo, dont give in! Play it cool.

"Nnnnnooooo, pfft whaaat. Are you trippin? Of course not." Yeah so cool! You dumbass now look at what you did! I knowwww stop telling me what I already know!  
While you are talking and trying to defend your self. You feel a tug and your phone is gone. 

"WHAT HEY! Give that back! That was so rude you dont even know!" You said in a scolding tone. He is looking at your phone and trying to click on it. 

"Hah, you cant you dont have flesh!" You said in victory. As you point at him.

Axe looks at you then back at the phone.

"oh you mean this flesh" his finger glows a light blue and he looks so smug so....." NO NO DONT YOU DARE!" He clicks on your phone while looking at you straight in the eyes. You make and offensive face then you lunge for it. He just stands up and looks at your lock screen wall paper. His grin grows

You start jumping as high your small body will go. Please body just give me alittle boost thats all I am askingggg!!!

"so this is what you meant about your universe and how we are aus of undertale." He looks at the phone again and is really looking amazed. "is that nightmare, dust, error and...me?!" He asked looking so stunned that he and afew other skeletons are on your phone. 

"Looook, I will explain I promise. And I know how important those are to you. Please I will explain again!" You whine, while trying to reach for your phone. Your stomach then growls. You stop jumping and hold your stomach. It really hurt. To be honest it has been hurting but your mind was so preoccupied with all these skeletons. That you were able to ignore it.

"Ow" you whine. For some reason you are getting hunger pains? How long has it been since you ate? It feels like days but thats not possible. You have only been here for like a day not even a full day?!

" what is wrong? did jumping hurt you?!" He sounded so panicked. Oh no dont freak out. How do I tell Axe that it is hunger pains....I cant... from his Universe everyone was starving... How do you tell him that without triggering him? 

You look back up at him while biting your lower lip and just feel so gulity, "I...am just alittle hungry is all." You say as a soft smile is on your face your eyes are screaming of understanding. Then he drops his axe and practically scoops you up and runs you up the stairs.  
Oh no this is what you were afraid of! You feel like you are about to cry you didn't want to trigger him but you didn't want to lie either. Maybe you can reassure him. 

"Axe its okay! I am fine you know what I am better fine. I am great!" You said excitedly and totally normal voice. You then throw your arms out which there isn't much room to do that considering you are in Axes arms...then YOUR STOMACH Betrays YOU!!

*growl* came from your stomach, AGAIN!

"STOP BETRAYING ME BODY!" You yell at your stomach. Your face is red! Why did this have to happen to me? To Axe?

As Axe is zooming through the hall and. Hey its Joey, you just saw Joey. You look behind Axes shoulder and see he is following Axe and "Come on Joey!" You encourage him. He is now running behind Axe and you while barking.

You turn back around and the living room is coming into veiw. "Oh no, how are the others going to react to this!" Your panicking Axe is panicking. You reach the living room and see Dust, Nightmare, Sans,Red,Blue, Stretch and Papyrus. 

"Hey guys!" you wave. Then you leave "Bye guys!" you wave again. 

Everyones jaws were open and there eye sockets pitch black by what they just saw. You only saw that but you did hear there voices.

Dust is laughing his bony ass off and Nighmare is very close to. He is holding his stomach and his shoulders are jumping up and down.

"Dollface!"  
"kid!"  
"SMALL HUMAN!"  
"SQUISHY HUMAN!"  
"uh oh!"

"cloudy!"

"Uhh Axe where are we going?" You have no clue were you are heading. You haven't been to this part of the house yet. And eveytime you try and look around, your in a new place. So much for sight seeing. You look back up a Axe he looks like he is in a trance. You dont want to do anything to trigger a bad reaction. One worse then this. But you are worried for him.

He finally comes to a stop and yells "papyrus! food!" Axe almost yells, ow he is really loud up here and when he speaks loud. 

"BROTHER WE DONT EAT HUMANS ANYMORE! WE HAVE PLENTY OF FOOD HERE!" Sugar scolds Axe. "Uh yeah plenty food I bet so lets not do that, I have no meat anyway none I am a pole. Yeah." Your arms are crossed and you are sound like you are are fibbing. You are. You are fibbing your butt off, of course you have meat and plenty of it. In the right places but they dont need to know that.(yet) 

"HUMAN DO NOT LIE! YOU HAVE ALOT OF MEAT ON YOUR CHEST AND IT IS VERY SQUISHY!" Blue says scolding you! 

What did Blue just say?! Did he just? How did he?! WHY?! BLUE HOW COULD YOU!

"What!?" Your face is so red you put your face in you hands and turn away from Blue. Or really turn to Axes chest. 

"I have no clue what your talking about! And even if I did! You just dont go around and SAY THAT!" Your even redder now you have no clue that every skeleton in the house is watching you. Even Error who is hiding in the corner.

"no bro. for the human! they are getting hunger pains." Axe said sounding worried and was still panicking!!

Sugar *gasps* "I WILL GET THE FOOD!" Sugar gets up and runs around the kitchen.

"Guys! I am fine, I am just alittle hungry is all, really. A snack would be great though." You trail off, then your stomach growls again...

"Oh I see how it is." You are glaring daggers at your stomach. While scruching up you face. This sucks.

"OH NO HUMAN ARE YOU THAT MAD CAUSE YOUR HUNGRY?!" Sugar is panicking more. What no "NO NO NO! Its just my stomach tell me I am hungry! Its fine!" Your shaking your head and you feel really hot. 

"kid, why didn't you tell us you were hungry?" Sans said his voice lacing with worry and he sounded mad? Oh no now he is mad at you. 

"yea doll we woulda feed ya and its not 'fine'" Red said sounding abit annoyed. Now everyone is upset with you. You should have said something. Grr why do I do such stupid things? Its common sense.... 

You bow your head in shame. Your white hair falling in your flushed face. Your hands are folded in your lap softly. 

"I..really did forget. I was just so distracted with everything since I woke up. But its weird," your face scrunched up in confusion. 'Will they even believe me?' "You dont just get hunger pains from not eating breakfast? It feels like I haven't eaten in days. But that doesn't make any sense cause I did eat dinner the night before I arrived here." You start to trail off from talking and kind of just keep saying what comes to mind. "But then again I did wake up in the morning, then Joey found the machine in the woods that morning....and I arrived here last night around like 12:00am so I guess I haven't eaten in a day? But it feels like more than that like three days have gone by. I probably sound crazy." All of it is just flooding out. You couldn't stop talking. You feel stressed, stupid, angry with yourself you probably just sound crazy and there gonna think your lieing...or Axe and Sugar are going to think you over reacted. Cause you dont reallly know what what being hungry is! I am sorry..... 

You all of a sudden feel someone rubbing your back. "Huh?" Its Dream! You feel so much better? Why? "Dream! Hello!" You said sounding alot happier. Oh you know. "Oh are you projecting positive vibes?" You said sounding abit better.

"Why yes, but only alittle so it doesn't over whelm you!? How did you know that?! And my name?!" He asked sounding excited, well thats the first. "Aw your precious, come here!" you grab Dream and shove him in a hug, since you are still in Axes hold who is looking at you with so many emotions. Dream gets shoved in your chest! He blushes so much his inter face is bright yellow. "Awww, your mine." You said with fake possessiveness More like a joke. While rubbing your cheek against his smooth skull.

"Oh my! I may have given her to much positive vibes I mean waves?!" Dream said while muffling in your chest. 

You pull him away and give him a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, I should have asked you before hugging you like that." Your face is sincere. And you hope you look apologetic.

"Oh no its fine!" Is blushing more and shaking his head while backing up. Why is he backing up so much? Did you really scare him or embarrass him, that would explain his blush? But he doesn't need to back up that much. It kind of hurt your feelings.

You didn't know that there Dusty,Nightmare,Sans,Red and Fluffy were sending him death glares behind Axe.

You then get shoved a plate in your face it looks so good. Sandwiches! Yesss, your brightens more! You even drool alittle. It looks so good!

"THERE YOU GO UNIQUE LOOKING HUMAN! IT WAS MADE BY ME THE GREAT PAP- CROOKS!" He caught himself.  
Uh did you just hear what you think you just heard... did he just call himself Crooks like in fanfiction and you know he hates being called that...? 

You take the plate while frowning and then look up at Axe. 

you dont want to eat in Axes arms, as much as you two bonded you really want to eat standing up on the counter.

"Axe could you please put me down? I would be comfortable eating while standing. Plus I might get food on you." You whisper the last part and look away. With ablush. 

He gives you a smile and complys while setting you down gently. 

You then turn to Crooks. Ugh you hated that name with a passion. Who even came up with that dreadful name? And your not talking about real life right now, your talking about the fanfics. 

"Sugar, thank you so much for the food. And thank you Axe for zooming me here even though it wasn't necessary." You said but you were grateful and flatterd they worried about you. You walk up to the counter and.... What the hell? This counter goes up to your neck!? 

"What the fuck kind of counter is this!" Why is it so tall! Are they trying to make you feel smaller then you already feel!!? You feel so Irritated! Your blue eye twitches. 

"Pfft" okay who laughed?

"Okay, who laughed!?" you turned around with your plate still in your hands. Your glaring into the crowd. You pick up your sandwich and take abite. Oh its so good " dish is ssho ggood!" You said with your mouth full all your little ball of anger disappeared. You then sit down on the floor and munch on your food. Your so distracred by this delicious meal that you dont feel the stares on you. You then hear clicking on the wooden floor and see Joey "Jopehy" you said with you cheeks full. You are holding your other slice of the sandwich in your left hand and spreading out your arms. Joey runs up to you his tail wagging and he is bedding lower and lower to the ground the closer he gets to you. You swollow and smile down at him "Aw Joey baby I am sorry I left you!" He then lays down his head on your thigh. Tail still wagging like a helicopter. 'Aww stop being cute your making me feel guilty for leaving.'

You look at your sandwich and then to him. You give it to him without a second thought. "Here you go." You hand him the sandwich and he takes it with such a gentleness. And eats it. "Good boy" you said with a gentle fondness in your voice. The skeletons watching are mesmerized. Almost entranced by what they are witnessing. Even the one hiding in the corner.

"VERY SMALL HUMAN WHAT IF YOU NEED THAT?!" Sugar said with a hesitant voice, with what you just did. 

You turn and look at him. "No its fine. I am almost full anyway. If I was hungry then I bet he was really hungry to. So I just shared, I care about him to much anyway. Honestly I would have just gave him the whole thing if he came in sooner. I would have just asked you if it would be okay to make me another sandwich or make my own. I could have just waited." You shurg like it was no big deal. You then yawn and stand up. You feel so drained.

"Okay I am going to explain everything one more time." You said sounding tired. "Cause I feel like I explained it 4 times already. Please save your questions to the end. Now is everyone one here I only see... One two three four five. Five skeletons here. And I am pretty sure there are 14 of you guys." 

Axe moves and then you see alot of skeletons in the door way.  
Yours eyes grow wide. "Oh shit, how long have you guys been there?"  
Please not long please not long!

"the whole time" Dusty said with no shame. His grin wide and eyelights filled with curiosity.

"O-oh thats cool!" Your voice raises and octave. Shit Dusty is here and Nightmare and Axe heh at least Error isn't-" You just had to say something. Not that you mind actually you are really happy and excited! 

"w-w-ell a-are you go-oing t-to e-explain o-or no-ot?" A very deep glitchy voice said behind you. Your face is in a 'o' shape and your eyes are wide. "Oohhh!" You turn around and are face to face with THE ERROR! He is here RIGHT HERE infront of you.

"YOUR ERROR!!" you screamed while pointing at him your face red and smiling.

He looks taken back and then he frowns while backing up.  
He looks like he is about to leave, no no no!

"Wait wait dont leave I swear I will not touch you!" You said serious. While looking at him in his shocked red and yellow eye sockets. Thats right stay stay?!! 

"f-fine b-but d-d-dont c-c-come any c-closer." He hisses while glitching, but doesn't move from his spot. Yay!

You nod and back up alittle then smile. And look around they are looking at you confused. While Nightmare and Dusty have the same look. They look even more curious.

"Okay first off introductions! My name is Y/N as you some of you already know. And yes I do know all of your names. I also do know who all of you are. I hope does not sound creepy." Of course that sounded creepy! 

"I know Red,Edge,Sans but some people sometimes call him Classic," You said while pointing at them. All of the Multiverse skeletons nod looking even more interested in what else you might know? " Papyrus, I sometimes call you creampuff myself, you hear a snort. But dont know who."Blue, Stretch, then we have Fluffy. And yes I gave him the name it was a joke but he took it so it stays. Then we have the other guys" your smile gets wider "We have Sugar" you say while pointing at HorrorTale Papyrus. "Which reminds me who the hell gave him that insensitive name!?" You ask sounding pissed off. They all point to Ink. "wow guys way to feed me to the lion" he said sounding offended. "Wow Ink I expecting more from you after all you and three other skeletons know what happened to him. And you go and give that name. Shame on you." You give him such a disapproving glare he bows his head in shame. Good. You nod then look at the others.  
"Dont think you all are off the hook!" You raise your voice. They all look at you shocked then bowed there heads in shame to. "Yeah, you ALL could have said something. But you didn't, did you." You asked with no room for arguing. They all shake their heads. Nightmare just stands there but he still looks like he is reconsidering what he could have done. That's good enough for you.

"Its fine now, but just think next time, Ink even if it was a joke granted a horrible one. You should be more careful about what you say to others. Even if they dont speak up it doesn't mean it didnt hurt just as bad." What you said holded truth and experience. In fact you have dealt with that exact same thing. People made fun of you called you names. Then they said it was just joking but, it hurt so much. Course it didnt stop there but your not gonna go down that right now.

"Anyway I am sorry I am not your mom or sibling. I dont have a right to scold you like that. I just wanted you guys to know that it hurt Sugars feelings. Uh right?" You ask to confirm you don't want to be wrong...how awkward would that be? You turn to look up and ask Sugar he nods his head. While fidgeting with his gloves. 

"Sugar is there anything you would like to say?" You ask him so gently and he looks up at you with wounder. 

He nods and faces eveyone. "I DID HATE THE NAME CROOKS. IT DID HURT MY FEELINGS LIKE THE UNIQUE SMALL HUMAN SAID! BUT I WOULD LIKE TO BE CALLED CHEF OR SOMETHING DIFFERENT FOR THE GREAT UH!" He trailed off

"How about Jupiter! Thats the nick name we gave you in my Universe that and Sugar thats why I kept calling you that." You rud your cheek with your index finger looking sheepish. 

"YES! I AM THE GREAT JUPITER! NYEH NYEH!" Jupiter beams down at you then walks up to you and picks up with ease.

He is really stong, you better tell him for future wise.

"Whoa careful I might fly through the roof! If you pick me up to fast! Your very strong." You said trying not to laugh.  
A giggle escapes you and you calm down. You then hug Jupiter and he puts you down.

"Now as I was saying. Names! Next we have Ink, The creator of the Aus. Great to meet you. I just wished it was on better terms. But you did piss me off and insult me and my dog. But I hope we can look past that and become friends." You say in a patient tone.

"you know i am-" you cut him off "Yes I know you are soulless, that doesn't mean we cant try though." You said with a small smile.  
"Next we have the most precious Skeleton here well next to Papyrus and Jupiter. Blue I love you, but you are the cutest not precious."  
You hear someone whisper "savage" but ignore it. Yes yes you are sometimes. And your starting to get really tired. 

"Dream you are the King of positivity and happiness! Its an honour to meet you!" You said while smiling wide and genuine happiness.

He looks at you with a big smile and star eyes. 'Awww'

"Next! We have. If I had drum roll I would do it. Okay THIS IS NIGHTMARE! Or rather King Nightmare of negativity! Or King of Negativity! It can be either one. You said with open arms and staring at him. He is looking at you with amazement? Oh my I will never get over that. "oh so you know me?" He says more as a statement then a question. He wide grin just gets wider  
You blush then say you didn't mean to its just came out! "YES!" You say really fast with your arms wide. then you cover your mouth. "Ahem, yes." You said trying to sound cool. "Uh, mannn?" You lean on the counter or try to. You just want to diee!!! 

"pfft, ahem, oh i am flattered you know me." Nightmare said with so much smugness and is highly amused. His cyan eye gleaming. 

You blush and look away and turn to Dusty. Who isnjust waiting with a amused smirk and big blue and red eyelights

"Moving on! Dusty. Uh I mean Dust it is also an honour to meet you! Your alot hotter in person- I mean COOLER! In person person!" You blushing so hard. Why ARE YOU MESSING UP THIS BADDD!!?!? Just kill meeee! You barry your head in your hands. 

He is gonna think your weird!! Noo!

"it is an honor to meet you as well." Dusty said sounding so smug so genuine? You pop your head up so fast. "Really!" You said as you look up at him. He lookes stunned for a moment before. His he said " yes, i also find you hot in person" he steps closer. You face explodes. "I uh yebaksku." You can't think you can't speak. "C-c-cool" is all you can say when looking away. LOOK AWAY! That was to hot! To hottttt! Is it hot in here or is it just him?! 

Dust backs up him and Nightmare both glance and high five each other. 

You then turn and look at Error!

"Hello ERROR! Of course I know you as well. It is an honor again to meet you! The Destroyer of the Multiverse!" You say you feel like you are on cloud nine and also still blushing. Error was the first bad skeleton you were introduced to and..you really liked him. 

Error looks taken back and starts glitching like mad. "Oh no dont die! Cant die your one of my FAVORITES!" You turn around panicking and see everyone stareing at you. "What? Help him what do we do?!" You asked confused.

"are you saying you actually like Error?!" Ink says like the world is going to end. You say with no hesitation "Yes." Like it is the most obvious thing ever. Ink looks taken back and is outerly speechless. "but why! you said it yourself he is the destroyer of the Universes. no one ever likes him he is bad" Ink spits out his words. What hell is his problem. 

"I like him no thats not right I LOVE HIM!" You shout at Ink your pissed off but you meant it! 

Its so silent.. Except for even more glitching from Error. Ohh did you break him? Whoops. 

"Yeah thats thats Right I said it. And its True I love Error and I love Nightmare and I love Dusty! And I love Axe and Jupiter and Edge and Red and Sans and Papyrus and Blue and Stretch! You inhale, "and Dream and Fluffy and even you, you little shit." You point to Ink. Your cheeks are red from confessing and talking fast.

"Yeah I do love him and you. Different ways but still do!" You blushing so hard, all the skeletons are blushing so hard even Dust and Nighmare and a blushing Error is behind you. 

"but but-" He tries to argue "Stop arguing with me!" You shout at him "its.his.job." you said each word with truth and are trying to stay calm. While you are losing it. "Heres an example,

Its like vegetarians, if everyone was a vegetarian. Then there would be so many animals to many.  
They would over populate the earth and worse.  
Thats why we need carnivores. So we eat the meat! And help the circle of life! Logic baby!" You said it with so much confidence. While smacking you chest with both hands.

Joey barks like he is agreeing, you look down at him and say "yeaahh" while stretching out the yeah and sounding more tired. But you are stubborn to wait alittle longer.

"but that doesn't- " Ink tries. Gosh does this bitch shut up! You are getting cranky! 

"Yes it does stop arguing with me! Its like life it needs balance no matter where in the Multiverse or if its just on a really fat bee landing on a flower there needs balance." You pause wait that doesn't make sense? Uh oh well. "Okay that one is not a good example? But there needs to be a good and a bad that doesn't mean he has to BE a bad guy. And hey even if he does like destroying universes. Thats cool! That just means he likes his job. " you said it like it was that simple. You going to make it that simple. 

"oh kay....?" Ink said he sat down and for once in his life speechless. Utterly speechless.

"y-you really like me?" Error said behind you. You jumped abit you kind of forgot he was right there. 

You look at him with a gentle smile and nod "Yes, I do." 

He looks taken back but doesn't glitch as much. "tch, w-what ever do w-what yo-ou want." You smile so big and then nod 

"wow doll that was uh" Red trailed off just trying to form the right words.

"kid you really know what you are doing dont you." Sans said like he was trying to confirm something. 

"Hah, nope!" You said while making a pop sound. Your even more tired. "I just didn't like how he was being treated. How you guys treat them" you said pointing at Dusty and Nightmare then pointing to Axe and Jupiter. " Just cause they are different or come from different back grounds doesn't mean its right to treat them differently. I am not saying I am innocent either. I have been judgmental before as well. But I do ask that you try. And hey you might even find stuff in common." You said, genuine hope they will try.

"Anyway, last but not least we have Axe! Who is very adorable by the way." You said while smiling at him.

He blushes and looks away.

"Now I come from a Universe where Sans and Papyrus classics are part of a video game called Undertale! Long story short I got really attached and then found out about other Aus. Such as you guys" you gesture to the other skeletons. "Yes I know about your Universe what happened, but I am not going to mentioned what happened. "You said in a promising tired voice. 

Some look confused. So you explain " Its because its their story to tell." You said with a wise tone and a understanding expression. "I might know what happened but its not something I have a right to tell you guys. Unless you already know or they tell you themselves. Its not my business to spread around. But no matter what if someone does come up to you and talk I do recommend being very open minded." You said with a complex expression. "Moving on I also know about other personal stuff. I wont say what. But if you want to come up and ask me without anyone around a gladly will tell you." You look at all of them with a drowsy smile.

You are starting to feel tired. Not like pass out tired just sleepy. You yawn. "If any of you have any questions please speak now or tell me after my nap." You said as you are walking off. You dont hear anybody so you continue on your way to the green couch. Joey by your side you curl up and right when your face hit the cushion you start drifting off to sleep. Today has been the most crazy, amazing, emotional, day everrrrr. You feel Joey hope on top of you and lay down. You dont care, you start to drift off into a dreamless sleep....

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaaaa man long one. This one felt like a rollar coaster. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and loved! 
> 
> See ya next chapter


	7. Settling in! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY everyone Happy new year!!
> 
> I wanted to have this chapter out by New years Eve and it is! 
> 
> This chapter has alot going on alot happens and yeah!
> 
> I hope you all find at least one part you liked or loved!
> 
> Enjoy!

+++

Your pov*

You hear bickering outside your sleep. Who the hell is that?  
Your so tired you can't think straight. So you just listen.

"SHE IS SO CUTE SLEEPING! STRETCH DONT YOU AGREE!" Blue said

Cute? Who are they talking about? Is this a dream inside a dream. Heh was this dream inside a dream made by Dream.  
"Hehe" you sleepy giggle at that. 

"sure bro" Stretch said

"SANS SHE HAS BEEN SLEEPING FOR TO LONG! SHE IS BECOMING A LAZYBONES JUST LIKE YOU! HOHOHO" Papyrus shouts.

"oh look i think she is waking up?" Stretch said

Why, be quiet? Cant they leave there lucky you dont have powers....you snooze back for a moment when.

"GET UP YOU LAZY HUMAN!" Edge just about screeches at you. 

Your eyes are still closed. Slowly sit up and put you hands inbetween your legs. Your head is tilted to the side from being so sleepy. Ughhh lifee.

All the skeletons find this so cute some are looking away from how cute it is and some are trying so hard not to pick you up and practically kidnap you!

"whhooo..is ittt" you whine softly while about to lay back down. The couch you are on is so comfy you gonna lay down.

Sleepy logic.

You here someone get smacked in the skull. You assume it was Edge-  
"DID YOU JUST HIT ME!? THE GREAT TERRIBLE EDGE! I SHOULD KILL YOU!!" Edge screeches at someone. 

Lucky guess. You thought.

You then heard, who you assume is the smacker is talking.  
That someone was Red. 

"shhh, look boss, she looks like the dead let her sleep." Red hisses at Edge he sounds like he is trying to be quiet. 

You hear a few snorts, heh, dead good one.

'Aww how sweet of them I wont have to kill them.' When you fully wake up.

You start to lay back down and crawl to a corner and it wasn't the one you were in before.

You then feel something and you touch it. "Whaaa, oh Joeyyy" you sleepily climb closer and plop down on who you think is Joey in your sleepy state.

You then hear a choked noise come from Joey. Oh do I weigh to much. Okay you start to move when you feel arms? Pull you back. Huh oh thats cool. You fall back asleep.

On the outside* skeletons pov*

Sans is blushing so hard his inter face is a dark blue and he can't fathom how this happened. He just wanted to sit down and....look at your sleeping form. You are so cute asleep like a little kitten. He shakes his head while looking down at you. You are just laying in his lap. He can feel the goofy grin on his face.  
You are cuter then a kitten your like like a fluffy cloud with adorable eyes and sprinkled with more cuteness.  
He was still alittle confused on how you knew all that? Why you reacted that way to Dust, Nightmare,Axe and even Error. You stood up for Error and Crooks. You declared your LOVE for everyone there?! He did feel bad for not saying anything about Crooks when he should have. So the guilt did weigh on his shoulders for alittle bit. But then you explained, and he cant help but feel like that was hands on experience you went through to know how Crooks er i mean Jupiter was feeling. He hopes it was just his imagination... He looks down at your slumbering form. His eyelights grow in adoration for you, he can't imagine someone actually being mean to you? He hopes he is wrong.  
But does he believe you? Believe that you felt like you were hungry but havent eaten in 3 days? He doesn't know how that is possible? But, he stares at your sleeping face. He doesn't believe you would make something like that up. Let alone ever think you were crazy. He does hate humans...or he thought he did? If he hated humans then he should hate you to...and he cant ever think of hating you. Yes he believes you, one hundred percent.

Everyone is looking at the scene before them and they all wish they were in Sans position.

Dust is jealous...he thinks he hasn't been jealous in a very long time. He is attracted to you, and he loves the way you reacted to him while introducing him to everyone.  
He loved how your entire face went red and was stuttering mess and he felt very amused and honestly honored that you found him hot. But when he said you were hot and it was an honour to meet you to. He couldn't help but be stunned on the look on your face and how fast your mood changed you looked like an excited puppy.  
He swears he saw a wagging tail.  
It was true he did find you hot and that thought still stands. There is just more now. He thinks...you are very cute. He cant help but feel jealous towards classic. With you all balled up in his lap....but would you even want him? Would you push him away and be afraid of him? He HATES the thought of you being afraid of him.... Do you REALLY know what happened in his Universe or do you think he was just some hero... Cause that is the opposite of what he is...  
He also does believe you, and he sure as hell don't think you are crazy? He saw how stressed you looked how shameful you looked for not telling them. Even though you yourself didn't notice. He does blame these skeletons they could have atleast offered something. We were all gone for a long time. But yes he does believe you.

You then burry your head into Classics lap. While making little noises.

Sans blushes more, he is trying VERY hard to not think of anything dirty. oh okay pal your killing him here!

Nightmare is jealous of course he is.... he is just not going to say it. But he is! He is thinking about kidnapping your sleeping form...he is really considering it..your to cute adorable even.... He hated (loved) the way you introduced him. How you knew his title. Well what he wants other humans to call him and she said it perfectly. Not just that but he found it...endearing? He thinks of how you backed up and tried to act cool after you screamed 'yes' to his question on ,oh so you know him. He was very flattered and he was amazed by you. This tiny human knew who he was and didn't cowar in fear? He had a SOME respect towards you. Not only because you knew him and didn't back away in fear but, because you know how to communicate with all these skeletons here.  
Almost like a perfect queen.... His grin stretches at the thought for a second before he thought of something else.

He hated how much negative emotion you carried with you. Yes he loves negative emotions but he didn't like the ones you did have with you. When you came barreling in with Axe into the kitchen. Yes it was very amusing at first but then it got alot more serious. You were hungry not just that but apparently you felt like you haven't eaten in days? Your emotions were like a roller coaster so many. Stress,self hate, insecure, guilty and they were all towards yourself. There was no hatred towards anyone not even Ink. But you were highly annoyed like you wanted to punch him. Which is always amusing.  
Did he believe you? That you didn't eat in days that you think we think you are crazy. Yes and no, he believes that you havent eaten in days. He doesn't care he knows your not lying even if it is abit sceptical. He can tell by your emotions alone your not lying you were begging pleading for everyone to believe you. And he does. But crazy, you hah, now that is funny he thinks while looking at your sleeping face. Never, he thinks with a small soft grin on his face.But he makes it disappear before anyone notices.

Red was pissed off he will admit it he was. About alot of things,  
First he finds out about Y/N which he was honestly was suspicious of her but not anymore. Two, he didn't understand why you reacted that way to the four most dangerous skeletons here besides Edge and himself of course. Three, he was mad at himself he should have known better to feed you. But you didn't even notice yourself.... But then again if it was him and all this stuff was happening. He probably wouldn't be thinking about food either, so he cant blame her... And Four.. You look to adorable in your sleep TO adorable did you use something were you just born this way? He is THIS close to kidnapping you....  
Your to cute for your own good.  
Did he believe you about what you said was true. How you felt like you haven't eaten in days. Yes he does because he knows whats it like to feel like that, like you are missing something.  
Yes he believes you. But he miiight kidnap you soon.

Stretch.....he did not like how...cute you were being...you were a witch he knew it! Look at you.... Fine he will admit he would have a soul made of stone, not to find that even a little cute. With everything that happened he cant blame her for being this tired. Honestly he have been out by now. But that talk did help answer afew more questions he had. So she does know some personal stuff about us. When she said that he honestly expected you to tell everyone about the resets and loads and the genocide runs. Just everything you knew...but you didn't instead you asked us to come to you and ask privately. Then you would gladly tell us what you knew. You even recommended that we ask each other and get along better. 

Though he didn't understand the whole "keep a very open mind" meant but he will try that. Just in case, no one else has talked much about there Universes, we have all made guesses but thats it. He never liked Dust or Nightmare or Error from the start. And now he did have a good reason to. But maybe just maybe you were right. And your weird ass balance explanation. Which he has to say was alittle funny. He is still gonna be on guard but....he will give you a little chance. Does he believe you? That you weren't lying about not feeling like you have not eaten in days. Yes...yes he does. Because one, he knew you weren't lying and two you looked just like him when a reset happened. You looked confused and you even said you sounded crazy. Yeah he knew what that felt like.

Axe had alot to think about with you. He really was going to kill you at first but...you were so innocent you didn't even figure out what can be down in a dark sound proof basement. And yes he did kind of think it was cute how you got distracted. He thought it was endearing. You reminded him of something but he cant put his phalange on it. He was so confused on how you knew all that stuff about him, his injury his brother...what he had to do to survive in his u Universe. You also just turned your back on him when you were walking down the basement? You were wide open. He could have killed you anytime. When you asked if he could see...did you trust him not to kill you? He didn't know, but his soul fluttered alittle at the thought. You were so small. Vulnerable, to vulnerable? How did you make it this long in this world? He just couldn't help himself he picked you up by the waist and lifted you with ease. You were like a doll.

After all that explaining he got most of it. You came from the same machine here and were in a Universe where we were are all fictional. But he kept coming to one question. How is your hair and eyes like that? He was almost mesmerized by it all. You were so cute. Adorable, someone who needs protection. When you started holding your stomach and whined, he thought you got hurt maybe pulled something? But then you look at him with that guilty face yet your eyes were pleading of understanding of... Then when you said you were H.U.N.G.R.Y. he dropped everything and picked you up. You were H.U.N.G.R.Y you WERE DYING he was moving so fast everything was a bluer... For along while he didn't come back until he saw you eating on the floor. Which was super cute...why were you so cute even just munching on a sandwich you looked...perfect? How? He didn't know. Now here he is standing in the living room and really considering taking you for himself and sitting down and cuddling. He was feeling jealousy towards his classic counter part... When you started saying you were fine and that you didn't understand how you could be...hungry like you were... T.H.R.E.E D.A.Y.S with out food even the thought makes his nonexistenting stomach turn. He grips his axe that is on his shoulder harder. Oh he believes you alright. You are right you dont get hunger pains from not eating for a day. You get them in two to three days...is when they start.... He didn't want you to start feeling like that. He hopes you wake up soon, so you can eat again. Axe thinks as he looks down at your peaceful form, eith adoration in his eyelights his left one is dim but its there. 

Fluffy was...alittle jealous he can feel his tail twitch in irritation. He wanted to be the one that hold you in his lap...after the whole kitchen thing he was more on edge. He should have feed you when you came in that night. After you and him talked, not fallen asleep till after. He feels guilty and ashamed, he didn't take care of you. You were in pain because he didn't provide for you... You are so small, vulnerable you leave yourself to open. He feels like you don't take care of yourself.  
He could smell the stress, confusion, and anger coming off you when you were confessing about not remembering to eat. About how you dont even get it. He was confused but so were you. He believes you. You wouldn't lie about something like this. But he is woundering on how you felt like that? How did you feel so hungry? He looks down at you from the left side of the couch.  
He will take care of you, you and your adorable face.

Error he....had alot of emotions he has never felt before?  
He was there in the living room he saw the whole Fluffy jacket fiasco. He was shocked, his eyelights went out and he was honestly about to kill her. His instincts as the destroyer was to kill her. But wants she got up and had this fire look in those.... Unique eyes that struck something in his soul. He did not like that... He also didn't like those deep blue eyes that looked like...his strings...or the light brown eye that reminded him of the Dreamtale sun.... He didn't at all... He just needed to destroy you and- and then you looked at Ink. He H.A.T.E.D Ink he was the one who forced him like this. Who forced him to be the villain...he didnt care now. It was his job and he did like his job.  
When you started yelling at Ink throwing very funny insults. Your right he does have ugly shoes. And ooohhh you know what happened in Paperjam. This is like a soap opera going down! He was very much enjoying you bashing that soulless basterd down. But then when Ink called you a child and a boy....he didn't expect you to look so insulted. Granted he never thought you were a child or a boy. You dont look like it or sound like it. But he did get this over whelming urge to destroy Ink. Ah who is he kidding he always wants to d.e.s.t.r.o.y Ink. But this one was abit different...he didn't dwell on it. 

He did not see that coming! When started to take off your hoodie?! He glitched out alittle and he knew he was blushing he could feel his magic practically fly to his cheekbones. Good thing no one saw him up in the corner. He was losing it.  
Is that human an idiot! Luckily (sadly) Papyrus came and put an end to this this. Boldness! And it was over after that he got to thinking where the hell did you come from?! You know about things only he knows about Ink. Granted he really wish he didn't know about Paperjam... *shuddered* and glitches at the thought. It was almost as bad as Underlust....he doesn't talk about THAT universe.

Error then sees how you react to...Dust and Nightmare? He is not blind he saw that shiver. Was it fear or... Oh. His grin widens my my this really is like a soap opera but less drama. Though that got him to think if you know them two... Then do you know him? From how you reacted you looked happy to see them? Even though you seem to have knowledge on some Universe's.  
He cant help the small seed of hope that you react the same way to him.... Yeah right. Thats a funny thought he thought to himself. 

When you distracted everyone and left the room, he felt like an fool. He cant believe the Destroyer, got distracted from a dog?! Well no one will know, so I guess its not that big of a deal.  
They all talked among themselves he wasn't paying attention that much. He was trying to figure out where you came from when he heard Ink talking about you. Oh this will be good.  
Ink then says he doesn't believe that you are from a world were there all fictional? That would make abit more sense? About how you knew somethings. Ink thinks your an anomaly and he knows the perfect person to destroy her. That pissed him off, what alittle bitch, he fucking hates even tries to stop him everytime he is SUPPOSED to destroy a Universe! And he wants me to destory that....he doesn't actually believe you are an anomaly. After what he witnessed. He really doesn't and now that Ink wants him to destory you. Hah, yeah he's DEFENTLY not now. (Even though he wasn't planning on it) 

Then in the kitchen... You did look very tired. Almost worn out even, he watched you from the corner. How you explained how you didn't even realize that you were hungry because of what was going on. How you thought you sounded crazy. He had to hold himself back from laughing at that. Yeah right you crazy, now what you did, like yelling at Ink was alittle crazy. Not for him, it was childs play. But you, a human doing it, it was alittle crazy. It does make sense, you can't get hunger pains from just skipping breakfast. He believed you.  
He also saw how mad you got when you saw how tall the counter was. You were really short. Pfft he can't deny that your like alittle snow puff. Your hair reminds him of the void. Not the black void but the white void where he could get away from it all. Away from Ink. When you sat down on the floor without a care in the world. It was alittle worrying how open you make your self. Not that he was worried. When you stuffed your pale cheeks with the sandwich...he didn't (did) find it cute. Only alittle! But when your dog came in and looked so happy to see you, and he got closer and closer he kept lowering himself until he was laying his black and tan head on your leg.  
He was mesmerized by that, how your dog went even lower then you and you gave him a look of fondnss, love? He couldn't understand that. How that dog just just... Bend down to you like you were his everything. And you gave him almost the same look. When you got to introduceing everyone thats when he popped up and asked you. He didnt expect you to look happy? Excited? And to know his name. Your pale cheeks were red and you looked ecstatic? Why? He backed up because you got closer and he was still trying to think if an explanation?! He could feel his face frowning.  
Then you pretty much screamed "Wait wait dont leave I swear I will not touch you!" How the hell did you know about that he has hapnophobia!? He doesn't move and you looked relieved? What?  
You better explain. He watched how much you liked those skeletons. He also watch you pretty much glitch out when Nightmare and Dust talk to you. You looked so happy really honored to meet them. That little seed grew just a smidge more. Then you introduced him. He was not expecting you to know his title let alone look like you were on cloud fucking nine! Your cheeks were red and your smile was bright and your eyes... They were ALMOST as pretty as Outertale sky... He couldn't load! You struck him so hard. All those years of just one person to say that to look genuinely happy to see him. Not that he cares. Then you go and say he was one of your FAVORITES! That did not help his glitching and yet it went down the more you spoke. You stood up for him against Ink, see that soulless basterd. even though you knew what he has done what his job was... You still like him?  
-  
"I like him no thats not right I LOVE HIM!" W-W-W-H-A-A-AT-T even his glitching followed him into his thoughts! You loved him?! No he heard wrong! He did! Nope, he didn't, you loved eveyone. But you still said his name first...he doesn't know why that mattered?  
Not that he cared at all for that crap. And yet he couldn't help but ask if it was true? His glitching died down alot and now he just wanted an answer and is you says 'no I was kidding' your dead. He really didn't expect, you turn around and give him a gentle smile. Your eyes were so easy to read. "Yes I do" you said. He cared so much but it didn't come out that way. But you still smiled and nodded at him. After that, you explained everything you looked like you were about to pass out on the ground. While you asked about questions you were walking off. It was alittle funny.  
No one called for you.  
Error gets snapped out of his deep thoughts when he hears you grunt and roll over while pushing Sans off the couch.

"My couch" you mermer sleepily pfft, he might like you but he doesn't have to show it. (Yet) And you are alittle cute.

"wow kid what the heck you dont just go and push off a skeleton off his couch" Sans said he was offended, not really though. 

Alot of the other skeletons laugh and feel alot better now that Sans is away from you. 

"BROTHER IT HAS BEEN THREE HOURS! SHOULDN'T WE WAKE HER UP!? SHE IS BECOMING A LAZYBONES!" Papyrus said, the dissapointment in his voice. He did look fondly at Y/N he really liked her as a friend and she was right we should have spoke up about Jupiter's name. The great PAPYRUS knows better then that. But he will do better. And that is starting with his new humans sleep schdule! She will only get three hours asleep and then she shall wake her up!

"nah bro look at her she is so tired to the bone i feel like taking a nap as well. i am bone tired" Sans said in a mocking sleep tone and a shit eating grin. 

"OH MY GOSH! SANS HOW COULD YOU?! YOU HAVE BEEN SO GOOD!?" Papyrus is devastated, how could he. But his mouth is twitching.

"STOP IT!" Blue screeches

"you know i am feeling pretty tired as well, i can feel it in my bones" stretch chimed in 

"Stoooopp" they all here a whine come from the couch they look over and see the terrifying glare. They have ever seen it could even rival Sans pitch black stare. 

They feel a small shiver go up there spins. Even your own dog backs up like he knows whats going to happen. What the fuck!?

"ooo you guys are in trouble~" Dust teased hehe, this is gonna be good even though he himself was alittle off put by that look. It was not directed towards him, so he's good.

"Ppfft" that comes from Error and Nightmare they both loved that look.... Even if it also uh made them back up alittle bit.  
It was still funny.

+++

You hear so many voices arguing.... No its puns.  
Ooohhh how lovvelyy..... Not when you are trying to sleep. You are getting very mad. You just want to sleeeep!

"Stoooopp" You whined frim the couch and turned over just a peek your eye feels like it is going to shoot daggers at who ever is talking.

You hear someone else talk and another laugh....?

"Stoppp.. I.T. " your voice is husky and raspy you send them a glare that could kill thousands. 

They back up and become silent.

You fall back asleep. Peace. Quite. Its so ni-

"WHAT ARE YOU MORONS DOING! WAKE THIS LAZY HUMAN UP THIS INSTANT!" Edge screeches at everyone. Oooohhh Edgy if only you left me alone.

You hear voices try and shut him up. Good. Your inner voice sounds deeper then usual and abit like a villain or thats how you would describe it.

"sshh, dude she is crazy about her sleep how about we all leave and just let her rest?" Fluffy, ooohhh my fluff good job. Good joooob. Yes leave. How did you know I cared for my sleep?

"WHAT THAT LITTLE SCRAWNY HUMAN ON OUR COUCH?! HAHA YOU FOOLS YOU NEED TO ESCORT YOUR DOMINANCE!?" You hear Edge come closer. You better not touch me Edgy~ there are no promises as to what will happen.

Surprisingly you hear Nightmare speak.

"edge i wouldn't do that if i were you. and i am a king. her aura is very irritated right now. i swear i see it sparking?" Nightmare sounds...nervous and smug i don't how its possible to feel that but you can. ooohhh nighty how sweet. you warned him. aww your so sweet, you care. 

you feel a presence lean over you and touch Y.O.U in your sleep.  
You grab his bony wrist and flip him over the back side of the couch. your eyes are still closed. You here the thump and nod of approval. You then plop back down and snooze.

No one makes a sound but you do hear muffling. Oh well its better then nothing.

+++ 

Skeletons pov*

"edge i wouldn't do that if i were you. and i am a king. her aura is very irritated right now. i swear i see it sparking?" Nightmare said he was alittle nervous your aura was was crazy right now. Granted it was a little hot and amusing. But he was serious. 

Edge gives him an irritated look of disbelief. And walks up to you anyway. He then puts his skeletal hand on you and...

He has no time to react. No one has anytime to react. You grab Edges wrist as fast as lightning and throw him over the back side of the couch....with your eyes still closed. You then nod when you hear Edge land on the floor and lay back down.

Its silent except for the pillows that were shoved in everyones faces. They were dying of laughter. What the fuck did they just see?! 

They dont know but they're dying!

Sans and Red are holding there pillows and are shoving them in there faces their bodies are shaking so hard. They dont want to wake you up! 

Dust and Nightmare are no better, Dust is worse he is wheezing and he cant breathe even WHEN HE DOESN'T NEED TO! Error wrapped some strings around his mouth while he is falling to the floor and shaking so hard. He did not see that coming that little human just threw a 8 foot skeleton behind the couch and ploped back down like it was nothing! He is wheezing more at the thought. Nightmare is also laughing so hard he cant! He warned him and this is the reward! Hahahaha, his laughs are drowning in his tentacles which he is using as a pillow cause there are none left.

Error didn't want to wake you after that! And he was laughing so hard as well! They all thought she was cute and she goes and does this! How strong is she!? Error is useing his strings to muffle his laughter and Dust cause he saw he was about to lose it. Error is trying to calm down from that, okay you earned like three more points towards him liking you.

Papyrus Stretch and Blue are on the floor they are laughing so hard they cant stop. No one excepted THAT. Papyrus and Blue where using there scarf and bandana and Stretch was using both hands to stop the laughter. It didn't help as much but he calmed down alittle.

Fluffy, Axe, and Jupiter were all using the other couch to muffle there laughter Axe and Fluffy Really did not expect that! You are so small and always vulnerable. They expected a slap or something not that amazing move. How strong are you?! 

Ink and Dream were holding each other to stop the laughter from escaping. Ink has to admit that was very funny he can't help but laugh. Dream feels bad..but Nightmare did warn him. So he is going to laugh as well.

Edge was not laughing he was still laying on the floor wondering how the hell you just did that!? He doesn't understand where did you learn that move?! Were you even aware you did it?! He....thought that was really cool..... But not really!! He slowly got up and sees everyone in there laughing positions.

He smiles alittle but doesn't laugh. But afew chuckles escape him. He will admit he has been japed! 

He looks down at you and a spark of respect is seen in his gaze. If the other skeletons would have been paying attention they would have seen it.

+++

Your pov

You slowly start to wake up, your arms are sore for some reason, but you feel alot better. You look around and see everyone is also asleep. They are all in weird positions and scattered every where.  
What the hell did you miss? But it is nice waking up to people. Even Joey is on the other side of the couch you were on. You bend over and pet his back. 

A small smile is on your tired face. You slowly throw your legs over the couch and get up. You stretch your back and bend over alittle until it pops and you relax. You really need to use the restroom. Badly. Oh gosh you forgot to use the bathroom. You gotta go. But where is it in this place? You look around sleepily and choose a random direction. I mean there has to be one in this whole place? You walk down the hallway you know leads to the kitchen then take another turn. You see a door! Yes this might be the bathroom. You sprint to the door it's just a closest with alot of bones...okay ohhh maybe Annoying Dog comes through here! That would be absolutely extraordinary to see! But its still not a bathroom.  
"Aw man" you said, this sucks you really need one! Reallly badly like now!

"Hello small human what are you doing woundering the halls and looking at doors?!" You hear the voice behind you speak up.  
"Aahhh I am sorry I was just looking for the bathroom! I AM NOT A ROBBER!?" You scream, oh no there going to think you were trying to steal or something?! You just want relive yourself!! Why why- wait- 

"Human please calm down I was just curious?! Of course your not a robber!" Dream said he was panicking while flailing his bony arms. Oh its Dream phew you thought. Wait no either way it would have been the same your not a robber. Your mind is tired okay. Wait he can save me? Bathroom!

"Dream thank the stars your here, I need your help?!" You ask pleading, for help you NEED THE RESTROOM! 

"What?! What!? What do you need help with human?!" Dream sounds anxious he has no clue what you need help with but he willing to try!

'Yes Thank youuuuu! 

"I.need.a.bathroom!" You say very seriously. "I need one!! Please Dream! Can you tell me were it is?!" You ask while putting your hands on his bony elbows and shaking him. Cause you cant reach his shoulders. Your not shaking him that much. You need the bathroom NOW! 

"Oh yes you humans need that! Follow me!?" Dream said sprinting off in the opposite direction you were going.

Man you suck at directions. You think while rolling your eyes.

"Okay!" You say while running after him, he is still 5 inches taller then you and has longer legs. He needs to slow down. You are still waking up. Sloooow dowwwn.

"Wait slooow doown you are veryyyy faaast!" You raise your voice but not so loud to wake everyone else up. 

Dream slows down  
"Thank you, now lets go!" You shout abit happier, what an interesting way to wake up! 

We run past the living room were all the skeletons are still asleep. Hey isn't there ajoke about a ghost and what there favorite part of the house was. And went like the living room. You think, you were thinking of that and didn't see Ink stop. You ran right into his side and were about to fall when he catches you by the waist. Ooohhh myyy its a movieee!!!! He is really handsome. 

Your face explodes red and you can feel yourself become really hot. He is looking at you with a gentle smile. And says  
'I love you' you think cause thats what they usually say!! Not cause you WANTED TO HEAR THAT or anything. Ya you did. Liar!

"Heres the restroom! Go do your rituals?!" Dream said while announcing it and smiling.

What did he just say?!

"pfft, hahaha," you couldn't help but laugh what is that!? What does he thinks humans do? Oh no he is a cinnamon roll to?! 

"Yeah," you say in high pitched voice as you head towards the door. You didn't mean to... "I am gonna go do my...duty"  
before he could respond you shut the door and laughed so hard. Why did you do that!!? You made a pun about the bathroom! Was Nightmare going to kill you!? You hope not.

The bathroom you are in is big and beautiful. It has shiny gray marble tile and classy white wall paper with a giant shower and a TOILET! You run to the toilet and do your....duty pfft. Great you are so immature... You just peed though. You wash your hands then dry, you look in the mirror and "yicks you look like trash" you whisper to yourself. Your white hair is everywhere and looks greasy and your purple hoodie is alittle twisted you have small black bags underneath your eyes and you still look like you need afew more hours of sleep. You wash your face with warm water then dry your face off.

You untwist your purple hoodie and run your fingers through your crazy greasy hair. Ew. You whince a few times from the pull but you look better. Okay that looks alot better,now lets go face the day.  
You pause at reaching for the door knob.  
Wait, whats going to happen now? Are you going to get to even stay here? What if they dont want you to stay? And you did bring so much chaos... But that doesn't mean your worry is still not there. What if your in a no human neighborhood or something like that!? Okay breathe breathe you should just go ask Sans. He seems to be the owner of this huge house which reminds you. Are Sans and Papyrus rich? That would explain the giant house. 

Okay looks like you got questions to.

You open the bathroom door and see "Whoa Dream, I would have thought you would have left to go to the kitchen or the living room?" You said in surprise but your actually glad he stayed its nice. 

He smiles down at you and poses his blue cape flaps in the huh WIND where the hell did wind come from.... That is so cool. MAGIC!

"Of course! I was going to wait for you after you did your duty!?" Dream says, sweetly. He is to innocent!

Oh nnooo what have you done?! You can't help it you giggled just alittle bit. "Hehe, come lets go I am hungry, and I bet you guys are to right?" You said as you put you arm on Dreams back and was leading him...uhhh. Where are we? "Uh yeah, how about you lead the way." You said sooo casually, yeah no you sounded like you had no clue where you were going. 

"Then follow me lost human let us go to the kitchen!" Dream announces with one hand in the air while holding his index phalange up word. He grabs your hand and is pretty much dragging you there.  
This is really fuunnn! It does kind of hurt your arm. But its worth it! You zooming through the hall ways and through the living room where most of them are awake. Is this familiar? Your am getting major daja vu. 

"Hey guys" you announce while pretty much gliding through the air at the speed Dream is going. Your leaving "Bye guys" you yell while leaving in a excited voice. Okay now you know that was daja vu. Crazy! You arrive at you destination and plop down on the floor your alittle dizzy. "Whhoaaa whoaaa I dont think there are supposed to be two Dreams." You said in a breathtaking and confused voice " Why is the room going whhooow whhoow whooow." You make hand gestures while trying to stand up.

"Oh no human I am sorry, was my power speed to much?! Don't die?!" Dream was panicking he didn't mean to go that fast. Dream was moving his hands infront of your face.  
Why is he doing that? 

"Oh no its okay I'm just alittle dizzy, would you be a dear and help me up?" You ask Dream in a dizzy yet nice tone.  
He nods and grabs your hand and hoists you up. He is strong to! Course you already knew he was strong. He is the king of positivity and also a GUARDIAN!!! You forgot all about that and so is Ink. Right keep THAT information. 

"whats going on? i see the kid flying through the air and dream is the one pulling her." Sans said sounding baffled. His bone brows raised up at the scene he just saw.  
Awww Sans your here.

"Hello Sans, oh nothing much just had a bathroom emergency and Dream helped me find my way." You said smiling bright it was a great experience. One you will never forget. You wont ever forget anything that happens here.

Sans made 'o' face somehow even with his grin still in place. How does the monster bone structure work?! 

"Yes she said it was her duty!" Dream announced loud and proud.

"Ppft, hahahaha, stop saying that!" Your laughing AGAIN. It gets you every time. Now he is going to say that everytime! 

"Why do you keep laughing when I say duty?!" Dream asked he was very confused.

Sans seemed to put to and to together and he started laughing as well. "Pfft,haha" his laugh was deep and it sounded like a wind chime. Oohh, he has a nice laugh... Your cheeks turn red at the thought but luckily they will think it was just the laughing. 

"Ahem, yes why do I keep laughing at that...word. Is because I am very immature." You said while holding your hands together loosely and looking up at Dream with innocent eyes. 

Sans is laughing harder in the background. You hear alot more noises. 

"what happened to him?" Red asked looking down at the laughing Sans on the kitchen floor. He was trying to catch his breath even though he doesn't have one. 'Me thats what happened to him oh well actually it was Dream to.' 

"SANS STOP BOONDOGGLEING AROUND ON THE FLOOR!" Papyrus said.

'Aaaaaahhhh you just heard Papyrus say BOONDOGGLEING! This really is a amazing, its all not a dream.!

"We just had a good laugh is all." You wave them off  
You look back at Sans. Stop laughing! If Sans keeps laughing your gonna laugh again! 

"Okay come on Sans, get up no more laughing." You said in a mock scolding tone. Your smile was so big. Dont you dare laugh. Oh wait you actually have questions?

"okay, okay i am up, i did not expect that. does he know...?" He trails off looking at you. Your eyes are wide and you shake your head slowly while mouthing "no". 

"oh well anyway, i came in here to see what you two were doing?" Sans asked in a curious tone.  
He didn't seem bad but you know better then to not ask. Oh you should have asked.

"I was going to get something to eat..." You said in a soft cautious voice. You didn't want him thinking you were going through his house or something? The last thing you want is Sans mad at you. Your not scared of him your scared that he might hate you if you do anything wrong....you cant help it its always been that way with you...

"hey, its okay i was just wondering. no need to get so scared?" He said in ahurt voice? No no no! 

" No no its not you, its just I don't want you to think I was snooping around or something like that. I would never be scared of you." You said matter of factly. You just want him to like you so maybe you can stay...

"oh, well i wasn't thinking that kid? infact i was just thinking on what you were going to have for breakfast" Sans said in his deep casual tone. While looking more relaxed.

You smile so big at him and he turns blue. "Aw, dont get shy. You so cuuutee" you say with awe. About to run up to him when you get picked up by the arm pits. Ow kind of hurts.

"YOU!" Edge? Why is he so mad?  
Whats his problem?

"Whats your problem" you said alittle snap to your tone. Oops you said that out loud. You are really high up. Everyone is looking at with with worry and some look like there about to laugh so hard even Error who is in the corner? Away from everyone. You would expect no less of him. You wounder why? Guess we will find out.

"YOU HUMAN! MY PROBLEM IS YOU!! IS WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!" Edge snapped he sounded pissed off?! Why what the hell did you do last night? You went to sleep then woke up? Thats it. What is he talking about? Maybe a dream? Is he okay? Was it cause you went to sleep? 

"Uh Edge are you okay? I didn't do anything last night!? Was it because i went to sleep. Humans need a full 8 hours to function properly?" You said in a woundering tone what did you do? You needed to sleep, what else was there that you apparently did? Ohhh did he want to ask a question.

"Ohhh did you want to ask a question? Go ahead, you didn't have to be so aggressive about it." you said with a raised eye brow and a calm questioning voice.

"Ppftt" everyone laughs why are they laughing but Edge was not laughing.  
What is so funny?

"Okay what is so funny I am very confused? Is this an inside joke or something?" You sound very confused on whats going on. You are sooo confused what is happening?! What are you missing?

"oh you really dont remember do you?" Stretch asked you with a raised eye brow and a smirk. You shake your head. Nope not a clue.

"when you went to bed you gave us all a death glare because they" Dusty points to Sans, Stretch, Blue, Papyrus, and Edge. "Were being to loud and wouldn't shut up the first time you...asked?" His grin became an amused smirk and his eye lights were dilating. What!? You would never.

" I would never-" you try to defend yourself until Error said. " n-n-no you d-did, infact a-after you did-d t-tha-at, e-everyone b-ba-acked up f-from y-you e-even your d-dog." Errors grin was very big and he looked like he was reliving it. What the why would I scare my Joey baby? Scare all these powerful skeletons? No way they were afraid of me. Its like Nightmare read your mind?! 

"no they did, they were backing up and everything. you had this aura about you when edge was about to touch you to wake you up. i like the great skeleton i am tried to tell him he didn't listen and for that you-" Nightmares deep amused voice gets cut off which was a shame, you haven't heard him talk that much. 

"YOU GRABBED MY WRIST AND FLIPPED ME OVER THE COUCH!" Edge hissed like the memory was painful.

Wha you have no words...  
Your mouth is hanging open your eyes are wide and you are in shock. 

"Ther-no-YOUR LYING ALL OF YOU THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I DID THAT! I CAN'T EVEN OPEN A PICKLE JAR!" you say in denial of course you are there is just no way this is a prank.

You hear a few chuckle. Oh its a totally a prank so funny. Not really Edge looks so pissed off! What if he

"Oh funny prank guys I am laughing haha. Not funny this is not funny!" You didn't sound very happy more like getting alittle mad your self.You were getting alittle aggravated. You then hear Papyrus speak and you turn your head towards him. Your starting to feel alot less aggravated. 

"SMALL HUMAN YOU DID THOUGH, WE WERE ALL LAUGHING VERY HARD AFTERWARDS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER LIE TO HIS NEW FRIEND!" Papyrus pleads, almost cautiously says the word friend.... Friend?  
He is right no one would lie to you here. Especially Papyrus and Dusty and Nightmare hell even Error doesn't lie he will tell you. Unless he is being tsundere. 

"Y-your right I am sorry I don't think none of you guys are lying. Sorry." You hang your head in shame you should know alot better. They're not like that.

"its alright dollface, we knew you didn't mean it. its hard to believe honestly if i didn't see it myself i would have reacted the same way...but uh with more violence." Red said in understanding with his deep Brooklyn accent. Alot of the skeletons nod there heads agreeing with Red. Wait a minute...if you flipped Edge and he was the royal captain of the royal guard. Does that mean.... You gasp so loud eveyone looks taken back. Even Edge drops you. You land on you feet barely. "Whoaa, balance balance!" You regain your balance while throwing your arms out and flapping them like it will help. It does! You turn around to face Edge. All of the skeletons look very amused by what the just saw. 

"Oh oh!" You say loudly while pointing at Edge who is glaring down at you. "If I took you down... Does this mean I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard!!!" Your so freaking excited, your arms are in the air and your so happy. "Whoaaaa!" You scream. 

"NO IT DOESN'T! I STILL AM! I WILL KILL YOU!" Edge screams at you with a bone that appears in his hand. Oh shit, crap you forgot he had a short temper! 

"Wait hold on I WAS JUST KIDDING!" You jump behind Dusty and Nightmare cause they were the closest. Who are looking shocked then have a smirk on their faces. 

"GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A 'TRUE ROYAL GUARD'" Edge said in a mock tone. Oh NOW he was pissed, livid!

"Uh no thanks I am good. I am gonna stay here, where its safe." You said with a pathetic tone. You dont care! You know what he is capable of. Your brave sometimes. But not right this minute. Wait they are going to protect you right!?  
"Wait you guys are going to defend for me right?!" You said in a questioning sqeaky voice. They look down at you for a moment.  
You give them big pleading eyes. "After all my loyalty torwards you" you said in a watery voice. "...fine i will" Nightmare said your smile comes back. Yay I got the King on my side suckaersss . And you turn to Dusty" Dusty, what about you? I was so loyal to you as well." You said with bigger puppy dog eyes. "yes i will to." He said in a defeated voice like he lost a battle. Yay you got the hot knife maniac on your side. "Okay you bring it on!" You yelled to Edge who was waiting with a scowl on his face.

"NO YOU MUST FIGHT ME! ALONE! YOU WANT THAT TITLE YOU HAVE TO BEAT ME! YOU WILL LOSE JUST LIKE UNDYNG WHEN I TOOK HER TITLE! NYEH NYEH NYEH!" Edge screeched and his laugh was evil! While stomping his big red boot foot on the ground. 

"Okay," You said casually suddenly a spark of braveness came back. Everyone turned to look at you. "kid i dont think that is a good idea it could turn really bad" Sans said in a worried voice, yet he sounded on guard like he was waiting for someone to snap. 

"dollface i agree witha classic, you dont wanna fight boss" Red is sweating and his red eyelights are pin pricks.

"No I will, on a few conditions." You said in an over sweet patient tone, everyone notices this and gets a little nervous. But Edge doesnt. Good. your put your fingers together and in front of your face. You smile is a smirk. You have a plan let just hope Edge takes the bait.

"NAME THEM YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Edge said is smirk growing and his stance is more powerful like to intimate you. Your not. Bullshit you are, you are alot but bluffing is bluffing.  
He took it.

"All I am asking is that we play it differently in your universe its who ever surrenders first. But we are going to do it the human way." You said in a calm collected tone. You mean your way. Whahaha yes. What you dont have no Justice or Integrity and your not playing dirty. Just so you might haveva shot at winning.

"Who ever lands on there stomach or ribs or back first losses. No killing and you are aloud to use magic but your not aloud to use blue magic and pin me to the ground. I can use anything on the outside to use as a weapon or to defend my self. Is that fair? Plus you have a whooping 5 feet on me so you have quite the advantage. Oh and no attacking or harming once the opponent is on the ground. The last person standing wins title of the royal guard and no rematches for atleast a month!" You said with your arms out and a smile on your face. See fair he has FREAKING MAGIC you need to level the playing field alittle.

Edge looks like he is thinking over your demands.  
Okay wow you feel so smart! Like that was crazy if he says yes then you really have a shot!!! Yes!! Man now mature moment is over. 

"Hehehe" you give an evil small laugh to yourself. Nightmare and Dusty turn around to look at you Dusty is about to lose it from laughter and Nightmare looks impressed and amused. They both thought it was cute. "watcha thinking about?" Dusty asked amused by your evil laugh and Nightmare just looks even more amused. You glance up at them, an evil smile is on your face. "Hehehe, oh nothing just just thinking of my plan." Your smile returns back to a normal one.

Dusty and Nightmare both thought that was hot. You have an evil side as well.

"oh really whats your plan?" Nightmare asked curiously looking down at you. His cyan eye was glowing and his grin was wide. "Well if he takes my demands I have pretty good shot at winning. Because," you beckon them closer you dont want to risk Edge hearing you. They lean in alittle closer and you whisper. "I got my secret weapon. My dog." You said in a soft voice. Dusty blushed alittle and Nightmare looked more intrigued by what you meant? So you explain, "when I say now you guys are going to have to move. Okay." You asked in a confirming voice.  
They nod slowly. Still looking so interested.

"I AGREE WITH YOUR TERMS HUMAN! NOW COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Edge said he agreed with your terms. Whahaha. Okay you dont really have a plan so your just gonna wing it. 

"Okay here I cooomeee." You say very slowly mocking even. Everyone is gatherd around Error is eating chocolate and is sitting in his make shift string hammock. Looking just as interested as the rest. But Papyrus and Blue and Jupiter look nervous and the everyone else looks like they are about to grab you or Edge at a moment's notice. 

"Move!" You shout Nightmare and Dusty do as told. Right after that, in the speed of light you jump out land on your feet perfectly and put your two fingers in your mouth you let out a loud piercing whistle and then you hear it. The nails clacking against the floor. Edge takes a swing at you and you dodge in the knick of time you then yell "JOEY!"  
Edge looks confused.  
Joey runs in the kitchen and in between Edges legs, he loses his balance, then as he is regaining is balance you unclip Joeys collar and run towards Edge you then jump up, but right when you see his bone you throw your body down to the ground and land like a freaking rock star. You slide under his legs and as your sliding out your throw the collar around his left leg and get up and yank it as hard as you can. "WHAA!" Edge screams You hear a giant thump. Your eyes were closed shut your breathing is rigged and uneven and your inhaling and exhaling so hard. You turn around and see Edge on his belly, well ribs faced down. With your hands still on Joeys collar and around Edges boot. 

"Holy shit..." You said breathless. Wait is Edge okay?!

"Edge! Are you okay!?" You run to him and he looks stunned? 

"You....You Beat Me?! The Great Terrible Edge?" His voice is so small. Oh no.... You killed his fighting spirit!!??! Ahhh, you put your hands on your head and have your mouth open! 

"I...I am sorry! I-" your cut off by his red gloved hand is in the air. 

"Dont Ever Apologize For Winning!" Edge stated matter of factly 

"Besides....I STILL GET THAT REMATCH IN A MONTH! NYEH NYEH NYEH! THOUGH YOU WILL HAVE TO TEACH WHAT YOU KNOW!" He demanded!

Now your so stunned.... Your mouth is hanging open and he scowls and closes it. Your face turns so red and..... Then Is it you or did he just get HOTTER!?

"Can I celebrate now?" You asked him. Just in case.

He scowls at him and only nods

You shrug your shoulders okay thats a YES.

"YESSSS!!! I DID IT I DID IT WHOAAA!!" You pump your fist in the air, and jump up and down. Joey is barking excitedly oh wait his collar? "Joey come." Joey run up to you and was wagging his tail. " sit." You said calmly. He sat down like a good boy. His fluffy tail still wagging and you bend down in a crouching position and clip his collar on. "Good boy" you praise him and pet him then. You notice something you dont hear anybody?

Or anything? You look and see everyone is looking at you jaw dropped and EVERYONE!

"Uh, yay?" You pump your fist in the air alittle. Uh you turn and see Dusty and Nightmare are look completely shocked. They didn't expect that. No one did. 

"Guys." You say nervously are they mad you won you would have thought they would have been a little happy. 

"YES YES WE ARE ALL SHOCKED SHE WON NOW SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND SPEAK!" Edge said yelling at them breaking the silence.

"whoa kid that was uh- "Sans started to say

"fucking badass!" Red said excitedly. His grin wide and his gold tooth shinning. Really you actually thought he would be alittle mad?! Yay he's not!

"Really!" You squeak. Your so happy, excited, OVER JOYED! Your smiling again and its huge. Your cheeks are light red from his praise. Red thought you YOU were badass!!!! Eeeeee! Fangirling on the inside!

"are you after my soul?" Dusty asked you in a serious deep voice  
You explode red you can feel the heat. Your so busy blushing and trying to speak you don't notice alot of the skeletons nodding there heads in agreement.. Why would he say that?! Was he joking?!

"Whhaa i I, I dont know who knows! I mean no YES!" Someone save you from your embarrassment.  
Your stomach growls. You blush more this time from embarssment. 

"SHE IS HUNGRY! FOOD!" Jupiter yells awhile running around the kitchen to make breakfast. 

"NO JUPITER I WANTED TO MAKE TACOS FOR THE SQUISHY HUMAN!" Blue said running after Jupiter. Um you dont like the sound of that. 

"Uhh, how is Blues um cooking? Is it like the um legends say it is very. Sparkly..." You said very nervously while gulping.

Stretch nods his head SADLY! Ohh gosh please let Jupiter cook please.

"how about you cook Y/N" Fluffy asked in a pleading voice. Noooo uhh you can only cook simple meals.

"Um it would only be like pancakes and scrambled eggs maybe bacon." You trailed off thinking not sure of yourself.

"yes that would be lovely!" All the Sanses just about scream even Dusty has alittle pleading look.

"Well I guess and after wards I actually have some questions. Is that okay?" You asked you really hope we can get this question over with. The whole Edge fighting and stuff was fun and now you are the Captain of the Royal Guard in Underfell. Which is awesome!  
But you want to make sure you get to stay. You dont want to get your hope up.

"sure kiddo? what ever you need to ask you can. we dont bite." Sans said with a wink. Aahh his wink! You blush alittle and give him a grateful smile. 

"unless you want us to." Red said with a flirty tone. He wrapped and arm around you and his grin widened. Your face felt alot hotter.  
Okay hot mister smooth. Your dangerous just like the bad skeleton group. 

"Okay, cool cool, BREAKFAST!" You run to the kitchen with a laughing Red and an amused half of the skeletons.

"Hey guys do you think I could make breakfast?" You asked them in a nice voice. You didn't know if they wanted to cook that badly, but your stomach cant handle Blues or Papyrus cooking right now. Or ever.

"BUT SQUISHY HUMAN I WOULD LOVE TO MAKE YOU MY FAMOUS TACOS THAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS HEARD ABOUT!?" Blue said he sounded sad oh no no his is adorable face is getting scrunched up. Nooo

"No no its just my stomach cant handle your amazing tacos just yet if I eat something as filling as that I might throw up. And I dont want to do that! How about we make them for dinner!" You said its true your stomach cant handle his tacos but maybe you can help him with them in the kitchen tonight?

"OH YES THAT IS TRUE WE DONT WANT TO DO THAT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WE MAKE SMALL UNIQUE HUMAN?!" Jupiter said in relief and then very excited tone. Oh he knows whats up, cant ever underestimate a Jupiter he is very smart.

"Well I was just thinking pancakes, eggs, and bacon. But I dont know if you guys have the ingredients?" You said while holding your hand to your chin and looking around.

"WE DO SQUISHY HUMAN! CAN I AT LEAST HELP!" Blue asked you giving you a face you cant refuse.  
Never could refuse that!!

"Yes, I was just thinking of you guys helping me!" You said in a peppy tone.

And so thats how it went you and Blue and Jupiter all had a job you were put on bacon. Cause Jupiter didn't want to youch it and Blue wanted to make the eggs. You taught Jupiter how to make the pancake mix and while showing him step by step on how to know when to flip the pancake and when its done. You swear you saw Blue put some FREAKING GLITTER in the eggs! You gilded over to Blue and monitored him. "Hey how the eggs coming along?" You ask casually,  
"JUST SLPENDED! LOOK I NOTICED THEY LOOKD ALITTLE PLAIN SO I ADDED GLITTER TO MAKE IT SHINE JUST LIKE NAPSATON SHOWED ME ON TV!" He sounded so proud but ...how much glitter did he put in there alittle bit is fine but to much could LITERALLY KILL YOU! Stay calm maybe you can fix it? "Hey Blue dont put any more in there-" you see him about to dump the whole bottle in there! You hurry up and grab the bottle and chuck it in the hall way. BYE KILLING GLITTER! " SQUISHY HUMAN THAT WAS RUDE! NOW I MUST GO GET IT!" He was about to leave when you grabbed his arm. "Wait you can't put that in the eggs, BECAUSE because. I am allergic to GLITTER!" Yes sound convincing! "I will die if you put any more into the eggs!" You said seriously you would die that is not a lie. 

GASP "NO SQUISHY HUMAN DO NOT DIE I WILL NOT PUT ANYMORE GLITTER IN THE EGGS OR THE TACOS!" Blue said while hugging you tightly. Aww well okay.

"Okay, wait the BACON!" You run to the bacon and get it out with an oven mitten. Oh good they're not burnt. Yessss.

"Okay, are the pancakes done?" You look over and see Jupiter and-  
"Holy shit thats a lot of pancakes!" You said with awe in your voice. It was alot like thirty pancakes! 

"LANGUAGE!" Blue scolds you from his station. Oops.

"YES, AND THIS IS THE LAST ONE!" Jupiter said proudly while putting the last golden brown pancake on the steaming plate of other golden brown pancakes. It was beautiful!

"Wow now I am really hungry lets go eat!" You said while putting all the two pans of bacon on the plate with a paper towel.  
"Come on Blue! Lets go to the dinning room!" You said, with an eagerness you were really hungry that fighting match with Edge really wore out an appetite. 

You three walk to the dinning room with Joey following along.

Everyone is setted and looked like they were chatting. 

"WE ARE HERE AND WE BRING FOOD!" Jupiter says excitedly

"Yeah!" You said behind him hold the bacon. 

They all look at you while you walk over to the dinning room table. It goes up to your chest. You feel so small. 

"Ugh what is up with all the tall furniture. I feel so small!" You asked in slight annoyance. 

Everyone laughs and then Axe speaks "...its not just us, you are really small for a human." Axe said his smile twitching.

"Hey its a condition same with the rest of me!" You said while lifting up your white hair and pointing to your eyes.

"oh yeah i was woundering about your hair and eyes, but thought it was rude to ask?" Stretch said while shrugging and drowning his pancakes in honey. Pfft yep that looks about right.

"No its not rude to ask." you said reassuringly. Once you saw Axe look down. Aw nnoo he did ask.

You walk up to Axe and pat his hand. "Its okay its not rude, now you could have said it rudely but you didn't. Its okay really I dont mind one bit." You say gently while petting his hand on the table. 

You feel everyone stareing questioningly. Oh right you forgot they dont know about you and Axe having that talk in the basement.

"are you goin to explain or you gonna keep is guessin doll...?" Red said in question he looked like he was trying to piece it together.  
Of course you were!

"Sorry you dont know," you go to sit down but there is no chairs left. Oh guess you will stand then. " When I yelled 'distraction' and left, which I am sorry by the way I was feeling very overwhelmed and just needed little time to organize my thoughts. But anyway I-" what is with you and getting picked up?honestly you dont mind that much but its still a valid question? Who is it this time its-  
"Axe what are doing?" You asked confused your face was frowning a little he puts you down in his lap then he says. "...you were standing and there are no more chairs, eat first then explain.." Okay then you pick a piece of bacon and munch on it then give apiece to Joey who was sitting right near Axes leg. "Aw I need to get dog food." You whisper. 

You pick up a golden brown pancake and eat it plain. Honestly some honey would be great with these. You dont want to ask Stretch though, not today anyway. After you finish that you munch on one more piece of bacon. And give another to Joey.

"Okay I am going to explain now. After I distracted you guys Axe found me and....uhh almost made me a head dog." You say so causally yet alittle anxious as to what there reactions might be. You look up and see Red, Sans, and Fluffy with pitch black eye sockets but still look confused as to what that meant but came to the conclusion that it was not good. Ink, Nightmare,Error, and Dream all nod there heads in understanding. Yep they know what your talking about. Okay you jumped alittle at that. You shift uncomfortably on Axes lap, who is eating with out a care in the world. Okay okay you do NOT like that look! Its honestly, okay one Sans fiine. BUT THREE hell no.

You look back down then explain faster" Anyway! Um long story short he didn't obviously I am fine not a scratch on me. And uh I told him to go down in the basement with me and-" FOR THE STARS SAKE WHY DO THESE SKELETONS AWALYS SOME WAY CUT YOU OFF!!!! Its okay its okay your not mad, you dont have a short temper. But getting cut off is one of your pet peeves. Okay, but for real your not mad just alittle annoyed.

"YOU WENT DOWN INTO THE BASEMENT!? WHERE HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU?!" Edge said screeches he was pissed he thought you were smarter then THAT.  
What is he so mad about how would he have ohhhh, like in the movies but he didn't infact we. Oh you thought of a pun! Yes

"Infact we boneded, it was great! Wait...that did not come out right?" You sounded like you were trying to understand what you just said!!

Your face must have looked mortified!

"OH MY GOSH!" PAPYRUS SCREECHES his cheekbones was bright orange. 

"NO NO!" You are standing on a blushing Axe who has dropped his food back on the plate and is so blueee!!! Thats not what meant you thought it was cleaver...cause it was a pun!!!!!

"HUMAN THAT WAS DESPICABLE!" Edge screamed but his cheek bones were also a dark red.

"It sounded so much better in my head I swear!!!" You so red can feel it!!

Sans,Red,Fluffy,Dusty,Nightmare,Stretch,Ink and even Error. Were all blushing and laughing so much they thought it was so amazing and yet funny how you just realized it was a dirty joke.

"Shut up, I am leaving to go and dig up a hole and die! See ya as a skeleton, tell me if I am attractive for skeleton standards!" You say this as you slip under the table.

you slip under the table with everyone either laughing or screeching. You see everyone skeletal legs or boots. Uhhh this is so bad you swear everytime you try and be serious or funny something always comes up. There GONNA THINK YOU ARE A PERVERT!!! You weren't....anymore. Okay so maybe you have read some very intimate fanfiction of almost every Sans here. Sorry Papyrus. But that doesn't mean you wanna go to the real bone-zone.... Oh gosh do you!?!

Your brought out of your thoughts by something big and black? Wrapping around your waist. What the hell is this they kind of look like....*gasps* TENTACLES!!! No no no THIS IS NOT HELPING YOUR DIRTY MIND RIGHT NOW!!!

You then get pulled out from under the table NOT BY YOUR FREE WILL!! Nooo. You try and claw the groud it was useless. Joey is just watching!!? What the hell?! 

You are now in the air and are so red you feel dizzy. You are not prepared for the sight before you.

There Nightmare is looking up at you with a VERY smug yet handsomely grin and three other FUCKING BLACK TENTACLES!!! Aaaahhhhhhhh breathe breathe. Dont you dare get turned on by this! 

"you dont look very much like a skeleton?" Nightmare says in a teaseing tone. Stoooppp itt!! A shiver goes up your spin. 

You cross your arms and play it cool cause thats all you got RIGHT NOW!!!

"Of course not, I was still in the dying stage!" You say in mock offence. You face still red. 

"oh really, you look pretty attractive in skeleton standards right now" Nightmare says as his cyan eye looks at you. Shit does he know you are turned on right now? No he can't.

No way he finds me attractive....no one ever did. He is just messing with you.

"i am not lying" he said in his deep river voice while sounding more serious. His cyan eye looks like its....telling the truth. Huh? He he does... I little hope blooms in your chest. 

Then Red speaks up like he saw it. He did in fact see the bightness to your soul everyone did.

"yeah dollface, who wouldn't find you attractive? your a catch and i mean it." Red said and he to sounded more serious. 

No one, thats who every guy you liked... Never did.

"no need to bring yourself down pal, just know that alot of us do think you are attractive." Sane said with a blush to his cheekbones.

"Really?" You asked him in a small hopeful voice while looking down at him with hope in your now glassy eyes. From tears starting to build up.

He blushes a deeper blue and says "yeah pa-sweetheart, really." Sans said in a soft sweet tone. They really do, so they dont think your ugly? He...called you sweetheart!!? You feel you chest warm at the pet name. So he doesn't find you ugly or strange! 

"So you dont think I am not ugly or strange or a freak?!" You say with a smile on your face with so much hope in your eyes! They didn't think you were any of those things. They really didn't You didnt see everyone else's faces

If you had Nightmare,Dusty,Axe,Red and Error looks like they were about to murder someone or more than one. And Stretch looked conflicted with his emotions, Papyrus, Blue, Edge, Dream, and Jupiter all look sympathetic and all alittle mad. Fluffy stood up and walked up to you. Well as close as he could get, you were pretty high in the air.

You didn't notice though to busy waiting for Sans answer. You wanted to know. Have always just wanted an answer. An answer that you would like. 

Sans luckily held back his eye lights from going out but by only a few seconds.

He then said" never. heh never even crossed my mind. i would be a real bonehead if i did." Sans said his voice soft and eye lights fuzzy

You giggle alittle then shake your head then you start crying. A nice ugly cry, thats all you ever wanted! Yes your famliy was nice and loved you but.... No one else ever did they always treated you horribly and the ones who didn't right away treated you like a freak and talk about you. You just wanted one person to like you, be your friend. It was so lonely.

"uhhh, sweetheart i am sorry! did i say the wrong thing." Sans was panicking he didn't know if he said the wrong thing. Oh no oh on your crying! You shake you head at Sans. 

"i should kill you for that," Dusty sounded pissed off and his grin was a maniac one. His eye sockets narrowed at Classic. His hand twitching for his knife.

"BROTHER YOU MADE SMALL HUMAN CRY!" Papyrus says while running around.

"Guys! There happy tears!" Dream announces while looking at Y/N.With a small smile on his face.

"WHAT!" Everyone says at the same time well except Nightmare and Dream they both knew that already.

"Yeah guys," you say in a soft raspy voice "these are happy tears. I so happy! You guys never treated me differently and never talked bad about me. You didn't turn me away, and I understand if I have to leave soon. You guys have treated me so nice ever since I got here. And all I have done is so much trouble." You sniff and then a tissue is in your face it has a blue string attached to it. You follow it and its Error, aww he caaaares. You cry more and take the tissue and blow. 

"D-dont c-cr-ry m-m-mo-ore! y-your a-an u-ugl-ly c-crier." He said with a snap. But there was no real bite to his snap. Aww, yeah you knowww but its okay eveyone is an ugly crier. He didn't call you ugly. 

"okay let it out, and what the hell are you talking about dollface!? you ain't leaving? and we sure as hell ain't kicking you out. if classic does that well i will just kill him." "No dont do that" you whisper while blowing your noise. Red snapped, he would to, he was not lying he hates to think anyone ever treated you like that. Ugly hah that funny, strange hell no fuckin unique looking and gorgeous, freak would be cool in bed, but thats it.

"You guys really want me to stay? I dont have any where else to go anyway? But it would be nice to be wanted somewhere?" You said with one more blow and a sad smile. 

"WE ALL WANT YOU TO STAY! AND WOULD BE HAPPY FOR YOU TO WANT TO STAY! AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S... FRIEND?" Papyrus is asking you to be his FRIEND HELL YES.

"HELL YEAH I WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND you would be the coolest friend ever!" You said you want to hug him but you cant cause your still in Nightmares black tentacles. You kind of forgot, there very comfy! They are pretty big its taking you your whole torso a good 7 to 8 inches thick. They look goopy but there actually really silky and smooth!? The suction cup things are not very suction cuppy? They feel a little hard but squishy and of cold not alot but nice and cool. You like it. 

"Hey Nightmare can you let me down now please?" You look down at Nightmare who looks at you softly but only you saw it before it was gone.....ahhhhhh he looked at you softly?! He did he did! Welp you can die happy now. He is warming up to you! You blush at the look Nightmare gave you. 

He gently puts you on the table and unwraps his tentacles. Bye bye kinky tentacles~~ No one will ever know. (Or so you think~)

"Bye bye tentacales," you said softly while waveing. Nightmare blushes a cyan blue blush and its so CUTE!! Awe, does he like complements secretly. Hm good information for later~

He retactes his black tentacles into his back. And crosses his arms to look aloof. You can see right through him. A big innocent smile is on your face you then turn. And see Papyrus just waiting for a hug. Aww that big cinnamon roll!

"Come here you big ball of sunshine!" You said with grabby hands and a big smile. 

Papyrus runs up to you and picks you up and hugs you. "Aw can I have him?"You turn and and look to Sans while still hugging Papyrus "Sans can I have him!?" You ask in pleaseee tone. 

He chuckles and shakes his head. "sorry sweetheart cant have him thats my only cool bro." He said with a big grin and big white eyelights. 

"Awww, I am gonna kidnap him!?" You said the idea out loud. In confidence!

"Okay heres the plan you put me down and I grab your hand." You tell Papyrus and he nods his head while putting you down. You grab his hand and start to walk off- "WAIT!" You stop and look at Blue "Blue you wanna be kidnapped by me?" You need him and his adorableness, "YES! SQUISHY HUMAN!" Blue runs to you and holds your other hand. "We also need Dream and Jupiter and Fluffy and Axe and Sans and Red and Edge and Dusty and Stretch and Nightmare and Error and Ink and ALL OF THEM!" You announced proudly you can't just choose afew. 

"NYEH NYEH NYEH, HUMAN THAT IS ALL OF THEM!?" Papyrus said he that was very funny.

"But I cant choose one or two or three. All the skeletons who would like to be kidnapped by me, please come over now!" You said in playful voice. You know you are acting like a kid... You want to enjoy this besides. You don't know when that machine will be fixed. Just enjoy it! While its here.

Blue,Dream, and Jupiter all stand up and come to you yayyy! 

"I have ketchup, and mustard and honey~" You said in over sweet tone acting all innocent like you know nothing... You know alottt! 

That gets Sans, Fluffy, Axe, Red, and Stretch to come. Yesss come to meeee. Okay don't ever say that again. 

"Yayy hello welcome to the dark side, we have condiments fooor daaays!" You said funnily while throwing your arms out. Yayyy! 

"There is also cough chocolate cough" you said while 'coughing' into your fist and trying to hide your smile.

That gets Error to slowly come over. Whahaha. 

"I am j-just g-going t-the s-s-same w-way as y-you" Error snapped, aww how sweet he wants chocolate! You don't have anything but the kitchen does!

Now that just leaves Dusty, Nightmare, and Edge and Ink.

"There will be puzzles, and maybe traps!" You said in a sing song voice. 

Edge grumbles but still comes. Yayy!

You look over to Nightmare, hehe. A smile is on your face.  
Nightmare raises an eye brow and is just waiting to see what you have to say.

"If we see any bad person you can umm give them nightmares or torture them you know your choice." you say causally, you know Nightmare well. Only alittle bit but you do know that he does like to do it to bad guys. 

"sweetheart!"Sans "dollface!" Red "cloudy!" Fluffy "SQUISHY HUMAN!" Blue "kid" Stretch  
"ya"Axe "No human" Dream "SMALL HUMAN!" Papyrus "SURE!" Jupiter " no killing" Ink "NOT HERE!" Edge "Haha!" Dusty just laughs Wow they really lost at that comment!? What! Its true you just because you dont have justice, doesn't mean you dont think some people deserve whats coming to them. Not revenge just karma.... And that karma miiiiight be Nightmare. You never knowww. 

"What!? If the person is a murder or rapist he better do one or the other. Or give them one hell of a bad time!" You are pointing at Nightmare and he is just. Beaming at you!! Aw don't do that. You gonna make me blush.  
All honesty though all these skeletons are going to make you blush one way or another.

"okay i am in." Nightmare says while walking towards your group. Yayy! 

"Dusty, you never know there could be more weapons. For you not for me. " you said matter of factly  
He has an amused grin. come oonnn

"Come oonn join us on the adventure of...uhhh 14 skeletons and a small human!" You said while making an imaginary laso and pulling him in. With a goofy smile on your face. 

He walks up to you and then picks you up bridle style. "whoaaa!" You said while blushing. Oh my goshhhh!!

He just grins down at you unshamelessly. He has no shame!! What is up with their smooth moves today THERE every where?! At this rate you might really....fall for them.

"Okay hot stuff, you and your smooth moves need to put me down." You said in a squeaky voice you pull your hoodie up and to hide your growing goofy smile. He totally saw it and just became so much more smug.

"nope, i'm good" he said while looking at you with bigger eye lights and a bit softer grin but still smug as fuck. Ahhhh okay okay that just totally turned you on. 

"Okay thats cool to." You said while blushing and looking away is today gonna be the day you die. Your body feels REALLY hot. 

"Ink, theres gonna be art as well." You said while looking at him with a smile "Maybe even more, or you could show me some on our tour." You said nicely while looking at him you wait patiently and he finally breaks and comes with a smile on his face. Aw so he is excited. 

"Joey! Come here." You see Joey get up from his nap and waddle towards you, aw he doesn't have to come. "Never mind stay here" you said and he layed back down on the dinning room floor and started snoozing. 

"Why did you do that Human?!" Dream asked as to why you would make your dog stay? 

"Oh because he looked really tired, I didn't know he was sleeping so I let him go back to bed if he wanted to and he did. He could of came if he wanted to but he choose to stay here, plus I am pretty sure he is going to eat our left over food. I dont care though." You shrug then move on. 

"Okay, on wards, Sans or Papyrus could you show us a tour of the house. Its huge what is this a mansion." You joke haha no its just really big, you were so used to your small cottage you forgot how big houses could be. 

"YES!" Papyrus said

"yes" Sans said.

"Wait what?! I really thought this was just a big house. Does this mean you guys are rich or something or is the human government really generous here?" You asked sounding genuinely courious. How does there universe work? Are they the same laws but more cause theres monsters? You should really know this its actually all the laws here just in case. You will ask the. Later. 

" pfft, yeah right, no. we exchange our gold currency for your guyes money. apparently humans go nuts over gold." Sans said lazily, but there seemed to be more he wanted to say but didn't. Maybe he was afraid of offending you? Yeah no you know how evil or greedy humans can be. Your not offened you still believe there are nice humans. Cause your famliy is very kind and generous... But you dont know anyone else really.

Okay good bye deep thoughts.

"So show me the house this is why I kidnapped you guys." You said with a smirk. 

"why didn't you just ask?" Sans said in a teasing tone.  
Oh really fine, pfft you can be sassy.  
" Why didn't you just offer?" You sassed back not meanly but still sassy.

Dusty chuckled at your remark. His chest is very warm and its kind of comfortable! 

"touche" Sans said, yes yes you were.

"WELL HUMAN WE HAVE THE KITCHEN AND THE LIVING ROOM AS YOU MAY KNOW WE ALSO HAVE A FEW HALL CLOSETS THE BATHROOM IS DOWN THE HALL! WE HAVE THREE FLOORS!" holy crap three floors wheres the staircase around here!? " UP THESE STAIRS" Oh here they are. "WE HAVE 6 BEDROOMS AND A TWO BATHROOMS. IT IS VERY HARD TO KEEP MY HAIR NICE AND SHINY!" Papyrus jokes. You giggle alittle and are still in Dustys arms he wont put you down. You all head up the stairs and now know Sans, Papyrus, Red, Edge, Blue, and Stretch are all on the second floor and Axe, Jupiter, Ink, Error, Dream, Nightmare, Dusty and Fluffy are on the third floor. But you learned that Fluffy doesn't like the room so he sleeps down stairs.  
"Ohh, thats why I ran into Fluffy first. He sleeps down stairs. Aw does he really not like the room?" You said while looking in, it was nice really big and even had a walk in closet! Whoa fancy!

"Hey does this mean me and Fluffy are room mates?" You joke while looking over at Fluffy who is blushing alittle. His bony tail wagging. Alittle awww thats so cuteeee!!!  
Stop being cute all of them!! Dont stop!

You feel Dusty grip tighten alittle bit. Oh are you getting to heavy? 

Dusty is gripping you tighter, because he doesn't like the idea of you sharing a room with Fluffy. None of the skeletons do. They dont think you know monster culture that well. But they all know how territorial Fluffy can get. Thats why no one is aloud in the corner of the living room. Its Fluffys territory. So you being in his territory could end.... Badly, for them not you.

Uhhh did you say something... Wrong...oh my gosh!!! You forgot skeletons get heats!!! Ohhh and FLUFFY IS A GROWN SKELEMAN so that probably sounded!!! No no not the bonezone again!!?

"Uh never mind I am sorry I should not have suggested that! I just meant it as a joke cause I didn't know where I was going to sleep and a know a grown skeleman like your self needs privacy! It was so insensitive of me I am-" your cut off by Fluffy his large bony hand is on your mouth he is blushing and is just shaking his head the other skeletons are blushing and looking away. OH NO YOU WERE RIGHT?! YOU WERE JUST GUESSING!?!?! Ahhh! You look at Dusty and even he is BLUSHING A CUTE SKELEIE BLUSH! Ahhhh, oh so they do get heats and cycles kind of like women and there ovulating and menstruation cycles. But uh alot... Horner....WHY THE HELL Are you THINKING ABOUT THIS ATLEAST WAIT UNTIL THERE NOT HERE! THERE IS ONE RIGHT HERE AND HOLDING YOU!! Have some decency.

"just calm down cloudy" he said softly and hesitantly. His deep voice was beautiful to listen to. Wait, ohh he was the one calling you that. Aw its a really cute nickname aww how sweet of him.

You nod your head and stay silent. 

"how about you get this room." Fluffy says while opening the door more.  
Wow, really he wants you to have this room! It amazing what if he changes his mind? Ohhh but it is really nice, your other room was small. Your cottage was small... You kind of miss it though.

"wait really you want to give sweetheart the room?" Sans asked didn't mind but he was alittle concerned that this room was on the floor of the other skeletons. But Dream was here and it didn't seem like the others were going to hurt you. In fact it looked like the opposite. he was alittle jealous, but it wasn't to bad. Y/N did need a room she was the only female in the house. Yep she is going to have it. 

You are never going to get over that Sans is calling you sweetheart! You just love pet names. But only if they sound endearing. You wounder Sans is thinking?

"yeah, i dont use it and she is the only female in the house she is going to need privacy just like all of us." Fluffy said while shrugging. He didn't mind plus the top floor was the safest for you to be on. 

"are you okay with that sweetheart? having fluffys room?" Sans turned to ask you. If fluffy doesn't want it then you will take it you do still need privacy yo.

"Yeah I will actually if Fluffy is offering then yes. I do still need privacy and it would be nice to change in my room instead of hogging the bathroom." You admit you blush into your hoodie. And it would be nice to do your weekly dance and singing. Alone. Of course with Joey. 

"okay then its official, Y/N welcome to your new room." Sans says with jazz hands and a wide grin. 

"Pfft, I am honored thank you Fluffy and Sans" you say with a giggle in your happy voice. 

"Can I go in?" You ask in awe. Its amazing its so big and pretty. 

"Dustyyyy," you said as you whined playfully and he looked at you. His grin widen and eyelights bigger aww look how cute he is its like a cute panda with big pupils. Awww

"Can you put me down now?" Dustys grin widen and he slowly put you down. You smile, until you can't stand. Yours legs are alseep! They fell asleep!! "Wait come back!" You screeched as your legs wobbled Dusty then backs up. The smug asshole is backing up!? Your so offended. Your face shows it cause he is laughing. And your falling.  
Welp your falling now. 

And then your not. Your saved!! Its Fluffy!

"Fluffy my hero!" You said in a dismal in distress. 

"oh what happened?" He asked playing along his grin was twitching upwards. Hehe oh you"ll see. 

"Oh you know my skeleman just left me to die!" You said in a western accent and an over dramatic flip of the head with your hand on your forehead. 

"what!" Dusty said his flushed.

"OH MY M'LADY WHAT A HORRIBLE SKELEMAN!" Blue said and is really in character. 

"I know, he then made my knees weak then dumbed me here infront of this lovely room." You said so dramatically and still with a western accent. 

They blush at that. Dirty skeleton minds.

"oh what a nice room. you should go in and check it out" Sans said in an western deep accent. Ahhhhh, that is a dangerous voice holy that is alll glory!!!....Oh man play it cool play it cool! 

Your cheeks still blush a red tint and you say "I can't, like I said HE" you said pointing to Dusty. You anger is playful and your trying not to laugh. "Made my legs...weak and left them. How do I say this? Like jelly?" You sounded not so sure about what you were talking about. Dusty blushes and then his grin becomes smug and he looks so proud! Of what he did! Oh you little-

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME HELP M'LADY?" Blue asked with an accent you dont know but its really nice. 

"That would be lovely" you said in a grateful tone.

Blue grabs your hand and holds your arms but doesn't pick you up.  
Which you are grateful for you can't handle anymore picking up today.

You guys head inside and your legs feel better you pat Blues arm snd say thanks. It so pretty! The bed is a queen size and it has a light blue comforter set with four pearl white and light blue pillows. A white nightstand and a matching white big round dresser. A light blue rug and a black curtains. They have some interesting taste its not bad its pretty you LOVE the black curtains.

"we should probably change the curtains they dont really match-" Fluffy started to suggest.

"NO" you hiss. They back up. "These are perfect! They will block out the blustering morning sun!" You say in a low deep voice but you were dead serious you need your sleep and apparently you throw people who have tried and got in between that.

Everyone is very amused. Nightmare nods approvingly wuth a wide grin. "Okay everyone I said condiments and chocolate, Nightmare I am dearly sorry there was no one here. Maybe next time. Dusty weapons uhhh." You look around and see your purple scrunchy. Perfect! You hand him your purple scrunchy. "Its my scrunchy you can use this some how like a sling shot or fling pebbles at people. If you shoot them right in the forehead it hurts alot." He gives you alook. "Not that I would knoow." You said TOTALLY knowing. It does hurt I just hope he doesn't fling it at himself....like what you did that one time. Dusty takes the purple scrunchy and his grin is wide. He then shoots it towards Sans it actually hits him. He frowns and *sighs* he shoots it back towards Dusty who catches it and finds a little more interesting his grin becomes mischievous. Wow you only gave him a scrunchy, but he looks like he got a missile. Pfft, gosh. That face is funny though and a little cute. 

"Edge, we can still make a trap or something, Ink if you would like I would like to see your art I did hear it was really good!" You said excited. "Now let us all head down the stairs and enjoy our things!" You said as you make your way down the stairs. And everyone following. Your looking around to mesmerize the place you dont want to get lost. 

"Oh wait, we should clean the dinning room up and clean the dishes?" You said while walking down the last flight of stairs into the dinning room. Joey was still sleeping, you hope he is okay. Probably really beat, from everything as well.

Everyone helps out, only Papyrus,Blue,Jupiter and Edge really helped the others kept telling puns and yelling 'your so cool bro" which is true to everyone single one of them.

That you kept giggling at, there distracting you on purpose. You *pout* its not all your fault everytime you pick up something like a plate of eggs. Oh my gosh they lose it.

"your doing an egg-cellent job keep it up" Sans said while sitting in a chair drinking ketchup. Okay who wouldn't laugh at that

"How about you ketchup to my cleaning level and help?" You said in a scolding tone. But your mouth twitching. Hah you know what you did. 

Everyone laughed or chuckled except Papyrus, Blue,Edge and Jupiter. 

After everything was clean you guys just relaxed around the living room and they drank there condiments. Error was eating chocolate in his make shift hammock. Does he have thoughs every where? Or does he make a new one everytime. Your gonna have to watch him and see next time. Dusty was plauing with your scrunchy you gave him and his knife. How does he combined the two? Hope he will be careful it mught snap. Ink showed to afew of his art paintings. They were amazing!! And you could tell he was excited to show them off. Which looked good on him being happy and proud of his work, your happy for him. Nightmare is talking to Axe you think you hear morbid jokes. Not sure? Edge and Papyrus were in a chessmatch with you being the cheerleader well, mini one.  
"Roar roar you got this!" You hollard towards the intense chess battle Blue and Jupiter were next and watching every move.  
You could really go for some A1 right now. 

Joey is sitting by your lap on the couch and chewing on a chicken bone. You know its not the best for him but he looks bored. And your keeping an eye on him.

After that the day went bye very fast. 

We had lunch, Jupiter cooked a very yummy chicken noodle soup and Joey got some chicken. Luckily nothing embrassing happened. It was really fun and nice to have company... Friends. Is this whats its like because it feels amazing your hearts pounds happliy and you feel like... You belong.

But then...

Soon after... dinner came 

You were not ready for Blues tacos! But you would push through. Hopefully!

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaaaa that was I think, my longest chapter yet. I couldn't stop. Or find a proper stopping point. So I stopped there. 
> 
> How was it! I personally loved alot of the cute moments with each skeleton. Everyone got some love this chapter. Hehe and more! 
> 
> This one was long but some of the events that happened are going to lead to something in the future.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS! 
> 
> I am so happy I got to post a fanfiction before the decade is over. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> See ya next time! In 2020!


	8. HorrorTale Bros questioning! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! Fan art at the bottom! ~( ^ ¬ ^)~  
> Its so amazing I cried!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

+++

Its time.... Your not ready at all!! 

"Blue, are you sure you don't want any help in there!" You yelled from the living room. But your voice held a small plead. Dont do it Blue, you don't want to kill _me!_ You really are worried about this... You know what Blue puts into his tacos... Glitter and glue.... You just hope he rememberd your ' _allergy'._

"YES THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS ALWAYS SURE! I KNOW YOU ARE DYING TO TRY MY MAGNIFICENT TACOS BE PATIENT! MEH MEH MEEH!" Blue yelled from the kitchen he then giggled.... Shit now you are really gonna die. Yelp bye Multiverse, bye handsome,cute, precious, hot SKELETONS.  
You slowly slide off the couch while on your back and slump on the floor in defeat. Its all over!

"kid, it won't be that bad" Stretch said while lazily laying on the lounge chair and sucking on a sucker.   
Really!? Maybe you are over reacting!

"Really, so there really not as bad as people said they are and that I've read about?!" You said with hopeful smile yes! They won't be that bad! While popping your head up from the couch.

"well how bad did they sound to you?" Stretch ask but there seemed to be a hint of warning in his voice. Opps, insulted Blue to much you didn't mean it like that!

"Oh no no, its not _that_ , who am I kidding I have heard horror stories!" You shout while standing up! Your eyes wide. Stretch looks shocked you got up and was telling the truth!

"Look I love Blue okay, but correct me if I am wrong!" You said while pacing back and fourth in front of the green couch. Joey watching you from the floor while laying down. 

Everyone else stops what there doing to listen. Oh yeah cause you just want an audience. Nnooo. There all gonna think your terrible!

"But Blue puts glitter and glue! In his tacos! And then I heard he doesn't cook the meat all the way but it somehow tastes burnt!?" You said confirmingly while still pacing back and fourth and fiddling with your hands. 

Papyrus and Edge are in there rooms getting stuff for a puzzle. So the only ones in the living room hearing this is Sans who is sitting a foot away from Stretch, Red is on the other lounge chair and looks like he is about to pass out until you shouted. Axe and Jupiter are sharing the black leather couch. Nightmare and Error are in there own little corners. Fluffy is sitting in his nest bed looking like he is about to pass out. Dusty is sitting on the green couch arm rest, still playing with the scrunchy and his knife. Dream is sitting across from Dusty he was sitting by you until you slid off the couch. Ink is painting on the WALL! Well he did look bored. 

Stretch is stareing at you now with a horrified expression. But your still describing Blues freaking tacos!

"And somehow," you stop walking, look Stretch in the eye sockets and say "he somehow made the taco shell hard and soggy..." You said dead serious no playing around. THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER NO PLAYING AROUND!

Stretches sucker falls out of his mouth and he just looks.... Mortified confused and worse of all....he didn't deny ANY OF THAT.

You point at straight Stretch your mouth open and you a weird noise. " hoooaahh, you know you know!!" You are just freaking out now you WERE RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING!!! 

"Oh gosh, I was right!?!?!" You screech and are freaking out.   
You were making the OTHER SHIT UP FROM WHAT YOU HEARD ABOUT FROM EACH DIFFERNET FANFIC!! YOU JUST PUT IT ALL TOGETHER!!

"ho-wha- how the hell did you know that?" Stretch said in outter shock, you had no idea how on the money you were with his bros cooking. how the hell?

" I DIDN'T I WAS GUESSING!!" You said while putting your hands on your head. And you are so shocked.  
You really thought it wasn't going to be that bad. You were thinking of the worst things he could have done with his cooking....and you guessed it that never happens?! Your like wrong 90% of the time! Oh **now** your gonna be right? This is bullshit!

"okay doll you need'ta calm fuckn' down" Red said while in sitting in the lounge chair. He sounded alittle nervous now. He hasn't had Blues cooking, but the way you just described Blues tacos and Stretch WASN'T taking up for his brother.... His cooking sounds just as bad as bosses. Red was sweating now.

You wipe your head towards Red, who is on the chair.

"Red you don't understand, my body can not take that! I don't want to hurt Blues feelings and if I eat one bite to many or something.... Its not gonna be pretty." You said while having a disgusted expression. It wasn't, you knew if you ate the wrong thing then you would be puking alot.... And not only is that really gross. It also would hurt Blues feelings. You don't want to hurt his feelings.

"its not that bad sweetheart, right stretch?" Sans said while trying to sound reassuring. But he sounded like he was also asking Stretch. Yeahhhh ask Stretch poor skeleton! He's been through SO MUCH!

Stretch looks highly uncomfortable with all the attention on him.

Sorry Stretch, I hope Blue gets better!! And we all survive!

Now everyone in the room was nervous... Even Ink and Nightmare. Error was NOT going to eat it he refused. 

Dusty was not looking interested in Blues cooking. He was wasn't going to eat it. If it was a Papyrus cooking then he would but other wise he won't do it. 

"uh, yeah she's right, my bro is not the best cook" Stretch said while looking in just sad... Noooo no!

"Hey its okay, he might not be the best at cooking but he is magnificent at like everything else. He is really cool still and always will be!" You said honestly and was smiling at Stretch.

"yeah of course, that never crossed my mind my bro is the coolest" Stretch said while relaxing back and having a fond look talking about his brother. Aw he really cares.

"wait, hold the fuck up so doll was right? about everythin'?! and she was just fuckin' guessin'?" Red said while sounding pissed and astound. Opps yeah you were right you cant help that. Its **so** rare for you to be right. Your alittle proud of yourself.

"its okay i'll help you sweetheart" Sans said while not sounding so worried anymore? Does he have a plan! Yes go Classic Sans! You shimmy towards him. Noe amused Sans who is giving you an amused stare and raises one bone brow.

"Heeey you gonna tell me the plan." You said interested in what he has to say. You lean on the arm rest and look up at his lazy sitting form. He really looks so relaxed he will have to show you _the way_ sometime!! 

He looks over at you with a stare you cant really understand but still wait for an answer. 

"nah" he said then closed his eye sockets. What!

"What! Why?" You said with with an offence expression. And back away like he betrayed you. 

He just SHRUGS his shoulders lazily and some how becomes one with the couch. Wait noo if he goes into that state HE MIGHT FALL ASLEEP then you will never get your answer before Blue is done with his tacos!

"You better not fall asleep bonehead I need an answer! My life is on the line what if I dont catch on to the plan or something I can be very dense!" You said while shaking him. You see his grin twitch then..... The little asshole started

Letting out comical loud FAKE SNORES! 

You are so betrayed yet. Your smiling so wide. It wont go away.

"Nooooo, I lost him I"ll never know now." You say in defeat Its all over, its done.

You hear laughter behind you and you slump in defeat ... You land across Sans lap who was blushing but you didn't see cause you were to busy thinking and your face was in the arm rest. Its all over. 'Good bye Y/N you know I love you.' Bye Joey take care, eat Sans for me cause he didn't tell you the plan!

You hear someone coming down the stairs loudly and stomping. Yep Papyrus and Edge are back.

"WE ARE BACK WITH PUZZLES!" Papyrus announces happily

Edge looks over and sees most of the lazy skeletons laughing. You laying across Sans lap and face is in the arm rest. With a blushing blue Sans but he is letting out fake snores. 

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE HUMAN?!" Edge asked loudly.  
Oh nothing much, just deciding where your grave is gonna be? Who gonna be at your funeral?! Ya know, THE NORM!!

Then it happened.... Blue came back from the kitchen!

"MY MAGNIFICENT TACOS ARE DONE PLEASE GO TO THE DINNING ROOM TO TRY MY MAGNIFICENT COOKING!" Blue announces proudly and excitedly..... Okay I love you Blue.... Remember that!

You slowly get up from Sans and you are walking like your about to be hung. You really are worried you don't want to hurt Blues feelings. But then again you trust Sans so you got this little bravery pops into you and you march too the dinning room. 

Everyone that was in the room and witnessed what happened. Are now interested in your change of mood. 

Joey right behind you and wagging his tail. Hes so cute!

Everyone sits down and you walk to Sans when he sat down and ask him. With your face red and alittle embarrassed.... THIS IS EMBRASSING!!! You can't believe your doing this. You inhale and look up at him and say.

"Sans, can I sit in your lap?" You say shyly and fiddling with your hands. Really embarrassed now THAT YOU SAID IT OUT LOUD!   
What the hell is he going to think. But theres no more chairs and he said he had your back so it makes sense to sit with him. Right? Why ISN'T HE SAYING ANYTHING?!

"Never mind-" you start to say when he coughs into his bony hand then says.

"sure sweetheart i don't mind" Sans said with a blue blush to his cheekbones. Aww.

You start to climb up the chair when you can't move huh? You then start to float!! Your body is ingolfed. In a cobalt blue. And then you land on Sans lap. You blink once then twice.

"WHAT!" You said with a giant smile on your face eyes wide with wounder and everyone swears they saw a flash of blue and gold. Your just trying to figure out what just happened?   
Wait did he just use MAGIC on you and MAKE YOU float!

You turn to face Sans so fast he has to dodge your head from hitting his. But your white hair still smacked him in the face. You didn't notice though. So excited to notice but everyone else is holding back there laughter and some are also feeling jealous that you asked Sans and not them. 

"Did you just use your telekinesis on me!?" You asked excitedly almost over the moon. Your eyes are sparkling your just so excited

Sans looks nervous? He was sweating and looked like you would be upset? Maybe your wrong? 

"uh yeah, its called blue magic your not mad?" Sans asked cautiously like you were going to blow up on him. You would never do that. Unless he did something really messed up. But why? Who would get mad?!

"What!? Mad? Are you kidding I want to ask you to throw me in the air then catch me!" You said excitedly. You kind of forgot he and every skeleton here and can do that!!

"I forgot all about your other magic powers!! How could I forget all your badass magic?!!" You turn your head back around this time more slower. You _beam_ at all the other skeletons! Who are looking at you in wounder and amusement. "You guys can to, you all have badass magic!" You said overjoyed. You are so excited yes you knew they had magic and TELEPORTATION and telekinesis and Sans, Red,Fluffy,Error, Dusty, and Axe can all summon Gaster blasters...... Gaster? Why did that name hit you?   
You feel like your missing something? Or something you said you would do? What? 

Your smile fell and you look lost in thought your eyebrows are furrowed and you look so deep in thought.

"uh kid?" Stretch snapped you out of it and you look to see everyone looking at you. Some look concerned, some look like they are trying to figure out what got you to look like that. And the others just look confused. You give a nervous smile. 

"Heh, sorry lost in thought that happens sometimes." You said embarrassed. While looking down to see the DEATH TACOS!!

You can feel your blush leave you. 

"SQUISHY HUMAN I WOULD LIKE YOU TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO TRY MY MAGNIFICENT TACOS! I WORKED EXTRA HARD JUST FOR YOU!" Blue said with excitement. And a big smile on his round adorable face. His eyes were stars and they were so big..... Crap.

"Yeah! Sure i'm honored..." You look back down at the tacos there were two. They... Dont LOOK so bad.... Lier!

You pick one up and inhale you take a bite.... You chew it and... It was everything you thought it would be... Except the glitter! He remembered!.. It...the shell was crunchy yet soggy. Dont throw up!! The meat was under cooked yet it tasted like charcoal. And the lettuce was soggy... Your holding in your gag from the thought. And there was GLUE!! You didn't realize you were crying until you heard Blue *gasp* 

"SQUISHY HUMAN WAS IT THAT GOOD! THAT YOU ARE CRYING HAPPY TEARS!!?" Blue is just beaming at you from across the table. You glance up and see the pity looks everyone sent you. Stretch looked like he wanted to apologize! You slowly swollow and a disgusted shiver went through your body. You don't know if Sans felt it, but you don't care at the moment. Your focusing on NOT to throw up. You slowly put down the DEATH taco and look up. You feel green. 

"I...its as just like I imagined. But you know what I... Love the most about this taco." You sound like its painful to even complement this... This...Your look down and try to hold in your gag. 

"YES!?" He looked at you happily. Gosh, he really knows how to pull on your heart strings. 

"You didn't put any glitter in it. You rememberd my allergy." You said with a small wobbley smile. And really squeaky voice. Oh looks like the glue is doing its job....KILLING YOU! Along with your voice!

"YES I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE REMEMBERED WHEN YOU THREW THE GLITTER BOTTLE INTO THE HALLWAY AND STOPPED ME FROM PUTTING GLITTER INTO THE EGGS!" Blue said matter of factly while sounding so happy that you...liked the tacos.

All the skeletons eyes widen. You SAVED THEM from breakfast!? 

Okay Sans you got a fucking plan or not cause that jolly happy adorable skeleton is waiting for you to finish his DAMN DEATH TACOS!

Nothing.... No freaking signal...NOTHING you got plan instead. 

You look down at your plate with two death tacos still on there.

**sans..**

You thought with a over sweet voice and sounding alittle evil.

"Ohh noo my fork fell on the ground!" You said really dramatically. And looking down to see oh shit there are no silverware on the whole table.... KEEP GOING!

"BUT HUMAN THERE ARE NO FORKS ON THE-" Papyrus started to say in confusion. While putting his gloved hand on his chin.

You keep going anyway "Oh no I better go get it." You said very casually. Not really. You jump out of Sans lap and land on your butt. You dont care. "Oh no I can't find it, hey **sans** why dont you come down and help me?" you said this while grabbing Sans jacket and pulled him down with all your might. He was heavy but you took him by surprise so he fell down. "whaa"

*Thud* now for the plan.

You grab his shoulders and start shaking him and whispering. "Listen here you, you said you had a plan. My patients is running thin! Do you even have a plan I trusted you bonehead!" You whisper at him softly yet there is hurt in your voice. You can feel your stomach churning and not in a good way. He better help you. 

Sans is looking really stunned his eye sockets wide and white eye lights small. His face is a little flushed and his grin looks alittle smaller.

"Well? Do you have a plan? I don't think you understand... I dont want to hurt Blues feelings." You said sadly. You really don't or anyones if you hurt Blues feelings not only could Blue be upset and maybe..... Hate you. But Stretch just started to warm up alittle to you. He would never trust you or like you again...

"look sweetheart i do have a plan. dont cry!" he said freaking out alittle while wiping your new tears you didn't even know was there? Huh when did you start crying? 

"look just follow my lead okay?" He said while tilting his head and giving you a soft smile. His eye lights bigger and SO CUTE!

"Your really cute!"you said out loud. Oh shit it just came out! His grin becomes goofy and he blushes alittle at that. Awwww

"Hehe, first off though." You said while looking back on the floor then up and you see Joey holding a fork! "I seem to have found my fork!" You said with humour lacing your voice. 

"what the how did he?" Sans said astounded how the hell did your dog know? Or get the fork? 

"Never question Joey, he is a genius!" You said proudly of your doggy! A fondness in there. 

Joey drops the fork in front of you and wags his tail! "Aaaw, now I want to stay down here." You said with while picking up the fork and petting him like crazy! Hes so soft! Then Sans started dragging you up and back on his lap on the chair. Noooo.

"I found my fork!" You said in a weird accent for some reason? You don't know it just came out! 

Now everyone that was in the living room is laughing so hard. They didn't expect you to come back with a fork! Where did it come from? Even Error was chuckling and glitching alittle, awe his glitch laugh is cute. 

"BUT WHERE DID IT-" Blue started to say when Stretch said

"it forked its way over here" Stretches grin was wide, every lazy skeleton laughed and you started laughing as well that was a good but bAadd one! 

You look back down and see a whole death taco is gone. Poof. Bye bye.

"YES!" You shout loudly then cover your mouth with you hands. 

You can feel and hear Sans chuckling softly. Oh man that deep laugh is really hot this close...... 

You blush at the thought. 

"WHAT ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT HUMAN!?" Edge hissed he wasn't happy. He didn't get to cook tonight and he wanted to cook his far superior lasagna!

Oh nothing nothing at all.

"Ahem," you coughed embarrassingly in your right fist " I just finished a taco I am so ful. I really cant eat another bite." You sounded really convincing this time.   
While putting both hands on your stomach. 

"...what about the other taco?" Axe asked while stareing down the other death taco infront of you. Everyones plates are empty. You think they did the same trick Sans did but aren't sure? But you are sure Axe and Jupiter ate there death tacos. Considering Jupiter is still eating his last death taco and Axe is stareing down yours. 

You glance at the taco and back at Axe. Ohh. You even make an 'o' face.

You give Axe a gentle smile. "Here you can have mine." You said nicely and casually so it seemed like you didn't care that much....YOU DIDN'T CARE AT ALL! If he liked it or just wanted to eat it and its not going to cause him harm. Then by all means chow down!

You slide the plate over to a blushing cute Axe. Aw, he is so cute!...... Does he have a ecto tongue? He picks up the death taco, you lean over and are practically all the way on the table. Your legs are bending on Sans lap and your arms are holding you up in an angle, kind of like the little mermaid. While stretching out your neck and trying to see if you can see a glowing tongue!? You hear a choking noise but ignore it do to your couriousity. 

Axe pauses in his bite and looks over and sees you almost on the table with your ass facing Sans. Who is _very_ dark blue and is averting his eyelights anywhere but your ass. Every other second though he glanced back at your ass! Axe felt very annoyed but more so that you don't even notice!? What you were doing!?

"...what?" Axe asked while having his cheekbones turning a lapis blue. 

"Just keep eating" you waved him off. You WANT TO KNOW IF THEY have the ecto tongue.

"do you have an eating kink?" Dusty said out of the blue, he was behind you for some reason and his voice sounded abit more husky then his normal deep voice. WHAT!?

Your face blushes at that! Why would he think that?!!

You turn around and you see a blushing Sans like he looks like he is about to explode! And Dusty looks very.... Is looking at you with... Hunger?! Your blush is so red you can feel it!

"What!? No!!! No no! I was just..." You look down in embarrassment you don't want to say it....

"no kink shaming!" Ink said scolding Dusty. Aaahhhh! WHATT NOO! What the hell no!

"....just?" Axe said you turn so fast to face him and your blushing sooo red!!!

To much pressure!! You blurt it out! "I wanted to see if you had. A glowing tongue!!!" You just about scream you are sitting on the table now and are so red. You burry you head in your 

"I don't have a eating kink either!!" You said in your hands, blushing even more! 

"..what? why?" Axe said but his grin did grow in amusement

You talked so fast! "Because we always woundered in my Universe if you guys had had glowing tongues!! And I was wondering if you could taste then it lead to the glowing tongue thing and ughhhh!!" You just turned more red. 

"yes we do." Dusty said you can feel his smug grin from here!!

"Wait a a minute....." You mumbled If they have glowing tongues then that means they... your face becomes more red!! They have GLOWING DICKS!!!! 

You heard someone speak next to you and..... Your mind was still trying to think... 

"watcha thinkin about?" Red teased and you just blurted it out your mind was alittle fried at the moment!!!! 

"Glowing dicks!!!" You shout without thinking...... Your mind went blank...

You *gasps* so loud then slapped both hands to your mouth your face you thought it was red before. You are glowing now! RADIATING heat!!!

You layed down on the table and pulled your hood up over your head and pulled the strings you then curled up in your hoodie and started to roll off the table. You didn't care if you fell off maybe it would your mercy.... 

You then bump into someone.... You don't careeeee.

You curl up tighter. Just _kill me!!!_

Silence.... Then laughter really loud laughter?!! 

You peek out of your safty ball and see who you bumped into it was RED! 

His laugh was a big belly laugh and he was wheezing. Red magic tears were buliding up in his eye sockets and trying to stand while making sure you dont fall off! It wasn't funny! 

"Stop laughing!" You shout and pop out of your safty ball and are so embarrassed.

 ~~"y-you s-s-aid g-glowing d-d-dicks!"~~ He was glitching and laughing his glitchy ass off!!! Even Error how could he! You thought he would end your misery!!

"I SAID NOTHING!! NOTHING!!" you yell while standing up and blushing so hard.

"why were you thinking of something like that?" Nightmare says behind you while laughing so hard as well!! Oh no there all gonna think your a pervert

"I am NOT A PERVERT ITS COMMON SENSE TO THINK hey he has a tongue why not a dick as well!" You said while making hand gestures. And turning around to face Nightmare. Who was had a cyan neon blush and howled with laughter. 

"Grrr, go away! I am leaving you laughing stock of skeletons!!!" You say while about to jump off the table and leaving and they laugh more!!!

"Joey come." You said and he stays. *Gasps* you feel so betrayed! He never says no hes never acted aloof before!?

"Joey how could you!?" You shout while jumping off the table. And then looking at him. For some reason ypu swear he is smiling at you.... Your am done.

"he knows what you said~~" Ink said while teasing you. Ughhhh why.

"Ughhhhhhh!" You make more choking sounds and feel like your about to pass out!! 

"I am going to bed, good night!" You shouted and waved at the laughing skeletons Papyrus how could you!?! Dream!? 

"you thought of glowing dicks!!" Axe said while laughing a deep laugh. And falling over. You know what!!

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU BET YOUR NONE SKELETON ASSES I DID!" Your done dont care dignity is gone. Everything is gone!!! So who cares!

They laugh and blush deeper but you just think its from the laughing. 

"I hope you all choke on your GLOWING SKELETON DICKS!!" You shout so mad!!! So embarrassed!! And honestly trying really hard not to laugh. 

The lazy skeletons all laugh harder and the others start to calm down and start to worry you are really mad at them.

You leave the laughing skeleton dinning room and go to your new bed room.

You climb up the two flights of long stairs and down the hall to your bedroom. These stairs are going to be the death of you. Your breathing is heavy and you put your hands on your knees. 

You walk in and close the door. You burst out laughing. "Hahaha, there gonna think you have a dirty mind!!"" You laugh so hard and rolling on the ground. Oh it was so funny, embarrassing but sooo funny. You can laugh at your self. It was funny!

"Oh" you try and catch your breath " oh gosh, that was funny, now.... How the hell are you going to face them tomorrow!?" You said while trying to brush away that thought. Even though you said it outloud.

You hear a knock at your door. Well time to face the laughter and teasing. You sigh in defeat and walk to the door. 

You open it and its... Axe? "Hey... Look I am sorry I didn't mean it when I said to shove your glowing um you know, in your throat and choke." You say genuinely. While looking down you really did feel bad for saying that and infront of his brother no less..... Gosh your an asshole.

You still don't hear him say anything and you look up and his shoulders are bouncing up and down and he is trying to compose himself. 

You roll your eyes playfully and there's a smile showing.

"Ha ha, laugh it up I know it was s _o_ funny!" You said in mock anger. While crossing your arms.

He composes himself and then his face becomes abit more serious. Wounder what he is about to say?

"...i want to say sorry.." He said looking down and sounding apologetic? Why? Why is he apologizing?

"Why are you apologizing? There nothing to apologize for?" You said confused there wasn't. He laughed and so did everyone else not just that but. It was kinda funny. So what is he..?

"...i am also sorry for that, but i was saying sorry for not giving your phone back. i still have it and i wanted to ask you.... what you know about me and my universe. i have been thinking about it alot and....i would like to know..." Axe said sounding serious yet soft. Like he didn't want to scare you. He also still had your phone you forgot all about it! 

"Oh I actually forgot all about that! Thank you for keeping it safe. And yeah of course I will tell you anything come on in. Or do you want to go some where else I just don't want someone to over hear just in case you dont want them to." You said in a nice calm voice. You even sound like an adult. Yay. But this is serious.

"...if you don't mind your room. mines to far away" Axe said almost shyly then lazily, 

"Pfft, of course I would never want to strain you like that!" You said agreeing while trying to hold in your laugh. Ahh haha Axe, you lazy bones.

"Come on in, I dont have much thats mine, wait actually no nothing in here is mine. Heh, but I hope you are comfortable." You said as he slowly walked in and stood around like he didn't know what to do. 

"Aw, Axe you can sit down, I said make yourself comfortable. Though would it be okay if I asked you to leave your axe outside my room?" You asked gently and patiently. You know he feels more comfortable with his axe on hand but... You also know that what your going to bring up might trigger him. And you dont want to do that.

"...why" he asked while gripping the axe tighter.

You look at him softly and say "Because what I am going to tell you might bring up either bad memories or might trigger you in a bad way. And I don't want to risk it." As you explain calmly you see Axe looks hurt, like you think he would hurt you?! So you say.

"Axe I trust you and _know_ you would not hurt me on purpose. But sometimes you can't control yourself when you get triggered." You said calmly and you hope it made sense. 

He nodded and walked towards your door. He then opened it and set it gently outside, he then turned around and asked you. "...can i leave the door open alittle?" He asked and you smiled and said "Yes of course you can!" With an encouraging voice. You want him comfortable as possible. Without the axe of course.

You go and sit on the end of your bed and sit down and wait patiently. You breathe in and out. You want this to go well.

He then closes the door but leaves it cracked and turns around to look at you. You smile and pat your open seat next to you. 

His big red eyelight grows abit and he slowly walks over and sits down next to you the weight pulls you towards him and you fallon his side. He is big boned, literally his bones are thick as both your arms which are small... But still that at least is six inches thick! "Whoaa!" You try and sit up alittle more and then you say "Do you want to face me or look forward?" 

"..face you" he said. 

You nod and do a small back roll and land on the middle of your bed. Your hair is in your face and then you feel a two big bony hands pushing away your hair. 

"...what was that?" He asked amused.

"Tumbling! Its a small trick its kind of like what I did when I beat Edge for the title for royal guard! Which I still need a video of him saying some things. But where not here to talk about me or Edge we are here to talk about you and your Papyrus. Right." You said with a... You hope is not a sad smile.

He nods his head while looking at you. 

"Well what would you like to know first so I know where to start?" You asked patiently. 

....

"...what do you know about our universe before it all...changed?"

"Well, I know your name is Sans the skeleton, you used to tell alot of jokes and puns. You guys all were still trapped Underground. When Frisk-" As soon as you say their name Axe pulls at his pitch black eye socket. No! "Its okay, its okay" you say softly and you bring your hand slowly, cautiously to his left hand that was tugging on it. "Its okay," you said softly and grab his big skeletal hand and hold it softly. 

"Continue?" You asked him gently. He nods.

"Before they came though I know about your shortcuts I know about your machine in your secret basement and about your one hp. And about _them_ and how they can reset and load..." You stopped so he could prosses it without feeling over whelmed. 

"...so you know my personal stuff?" He asked while looking alittle better.

"Do you remember the resets and loads?" You ask him cautiously. You don't want to pry to much but you need to make sure your information is correct.

He twitches but nods "not as i used to but i know what... they did and i know it was more then ten times they reset... but i think it was more...?" He said while in thought. 

You nod and then say "Yes, I also know about your Gaster blasters..." Again that name gave you major feelings.... Why? You shake your head.

"...oh i can't summon thoughs without draining myself out to much same with shortcuts i can only shortcut small distances." He said sounding ashamed and ducking his head... No no never!

"Hey, Its not your fault, I know it isn't. You went though alot after They left.... Right?" You said slowly and confirming with him. Its not his fault. I still think your really cool even if you can't summon your gaster blasters and shortcut long distances!" You said with a big smile. You really did he was cool.

He twitches at the name but nods his head. And smiles alittle at the compliment. 

"...do you know what happened after _they_... abandon us?" Axe asked like he wanted you to explain, to confirm. 

"Yes, after they left and killed Asgore, Toriel came out of the ruins and asked for every human to live and you guys live peacefully right? I dont know the full details. But I think thats how it started. Then Undick-" after you said that name Axes blood red eyelight glowed red then he ripped your hand away and yanked his eye socket so hard you saw dust!! Fall off your eyes widen.

Okay okay stay calm. Inhale exhale. 

"Hey" you said so softly yet firm so he could hear you "where ever you are its not there... Your hear with Y/N your in her room sitting on her bed and she is speaking to you." You said so softly almost angelic and your soul was crying for him to be okay. 

You didn't know that though. 

You slowly grab his hand again and take it, you put both hands on his one and start rubbing comforting small circles on the back of his skeletal hand. His eyelight grows dimmer and he looks much more relaxed.

"Continue?" You asked again gently

He hesitates then nods. You keep rubbing comforting circles on his bony hand. 

" After that Damn fish stick!" You said to see how he reacts he twitched but didn't react other then that. Okay thats good.

"Banished the queen and made herself queen. She started to change everyone was changing.... Except Papyrus," his grip tighten " he stayed his sweet brave cool self and believed even after They left that humans were still good. And she.... Tch, she hurt your sweet baby brother," your eye become blurry at the thought. Of Undyne hurting him. " And then she went after you. For magic or some bullshit to break the barrier. And and you got very hurt as well you..." You feel big fat tears roll down your cheeks. *Hic* "Then you changed because of her your memory wasn't as good and your magic was unstable for a long time. But things got worse you guys started running out of food. You guys were all going hungry.... Starving.... And.... Then you started eating humans..." Your brought out of your trance to feel a bony hand wipe tears from your face. 

"...i know your scared of me..." He said while wiping your tears that keep coming. You shake your head. Your not crying because your SCARED your crying because....it all really happened.... All of it... They did go hungry all of it **REAL!**

You slowly stand up on the bed and wrap your arms around his bony neck. Your tears stream down your face and you start talking. 

"I *hic* am not afraid of you I am crying because.... It all happened its all real!" You hic up " Its all real! All of it you getting hurt, sweet sweet Papyrus getting hurt. You guys having to make hard choices to survive! Its all real it all happened to you and and I am sorry it happened I cant change anything I cant go back in time and erase that.... But I hope to help you guys though it. Be a heh, very small shoulder to cry on if you need it. Or Papyrus." You said while crying and holding on to him like he'll go away like he will go back to that hell hole. 

You feel giant arms wrap around you and he burrys his skull into your shoulder. 

"...i couldn't....protect him." You feel his whole body shake and tremble against your body.

"You did though, you kept him safe even after you couldn't use your magic. You made hard choices that most people would have not made, they would have only cared about themselves. You are so selfless Sans. You are an amazing older brother. And I bet Papyrus would agree." You said softly as you open your eyes and see Jupiter standing in the door way. He looks crushed. And you wave him over and he comes quietly and picks up a startled Axe. 

"Your The Coolest Big Brother I could Ever Ask For! Course Second To The Great Papyrus! Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh. " Jupiter said

"heh, course bro no one is as cool ad you." Axe said while hugging his brother back and shaking while saying soft apologies. 

Your standing on the bed crying, its so beautiful. Brotherly love. You start to get an over whelming feeling of longing. And its for your brothers. You wish you could call them.... To tell them you loved them tell them how cool they are...

You then feel gloved hands pulling you in. Its Jupiter! 

"Thank You Unique Human For Speaking With My Brother I Know He Has Secrets. But He Needed Someone And He Had You! I Cant Thank You Enough The Great Jupiter Is Very Thankful!" Jupiter said while hugging just you. He sounded so thankful, and happy. Aw if you ever see Undick you will kill her! 

"I was just answering his questions. I had the answers." You said while feeling shy. 

"...no for some reason i didn't even....hurt you... i kept having violent out bursts and not remembering them even happening how did you?..." Axe asked sounding confused and relieved. While looking at you in amazement. Hehe, you blush at that.

"Well tibia honest, I was using some tricks I picked up myself when I went to school to study Animal Behavior. I.... I learned that it using certain hand movements and talking softly help calm down a... Dog.... Not that I am saying you are a dog!!.... The reason I know how I know how to do it is.... You learn a thing or two when you live alone and people dont like you very much. I uh used to have slight PTSD from people touching me. But its been years. So..." Oh gosh you were rambling ughhh! Why do you do that!?

Axe looks pissed. But you dont know why? Oh no you talked to much! Was it cause he thought you called him a dog!!

"Sorry I didn't mean to talk so much. And I swear you are nothing like a dog, infact you are very handsome. I mean!- Your cut off by your rambling from Axe and Jupiter hugging you.

"...if anyone ever touches you i will kill them" Axe said with a clear protectiveness that..... You cant lie and say that doesn't make you feel special, safe even. 

Then something important came to mind that you think you should tell them both.

  
You break out of the hug. And look at him and say. 

"I need to tell you both something... That you dont know about." You said gently. And backing up so you can see them both.

"When... Frisk left and killed King Asgore.... They didn't mean to... The story is that they were scared. They didn't truly believe they were the one who could help save you guys. When Frisk got out of the mountain. They did try and tell everyone but.... Humans think stuff like that is fake not real. And when humans hear people saying bizzar things like 'Monsters trapped in Mount Ebbot' which was true. They put those kind of people away into a place called an insane asylum. Its where they put humans who think are crazy.... So I really believe that Frisk did care about all of you. They just didn't think they could do it alone, they wanted to get help but needed to get past the barrier somehow and that way was to. As morbid as it sounds sacrifice Asgore to save the all monsters. But it backed fired, and they couldn't come save you cause they were taken away. 'For help' but they didn't need help. They wanted help but not for themselves for you guys."  
You look up and see Jupiter is crying!! And Axe looks very deep in thought 

"Uhh no no dont cry! Um..." You dont know what to say. It is sad to hear there friend who thought abandon them, did care about them what do you say to that?

"Sorry should I have not told you?" You said sounding regretful of what you said. 

"NO!" Jupiter yelled you jumped back in surprise eyes wide.

"I AM VERY VERY HAPPY YOU TOLD US! I ALWAYS THOUGHT FRISK WAS A GOOD PERSON! I KNEW THEY WERE! AND IT DOES PAIN ME TO THINK THAT THEY TRIED BUT FAILED TO HELP! BUT KNOWING THAT THEY DID NOT ABANDON US JUST PROVES I WAS RIGHT!" He said sounding positive he still was sad that happened to poor Frisk but he is glad to know they tried. 

"Really? So its okay?" You asked. 

"...yes it is... its not okay what happened but.... it is good to know that the...poor kid tried at least. humans suck" Axe said not sorry about what he said. 

"Pfft, yes we do." You said sadly. Its true we do suck.

Then Axes eye sockets grow s _o_ wide and he looks very regretful. Why its the true?

"no no, your the only human that doesn't suck!" Axe said while hugging you and trying to reassure you.   
Awww really?!

"I don't suck?" You asked in a playful voice. 

"no." He said with no room to argue. And barried his skull in your shoulder. Awww! Stop being cute!!

"YES UNIQUE HUMAN, YOU DO NOT SUCK AT ALL! INFACT YOU ARE MY FAVORITE HUMAN!" Jupiter sounds so happy

"Aww, I am!?" You said happily while still in Axes hold. 

"YES, AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE YOU GET TO BE MY FRIEND BECAUSE I HAVE MANY OF THOSE!" He says confidently but you know he was also nervous. 

"I would be honored to be your friend!" You said happily and excitedly! With a smile on your face. 

Then your stomach growls.... Oh shit you didn't eat dinner. 

"Nobody panic, I am a little hungry cause I didn't eat dinner. Cause you know." You look around and then whisper. " cause of Blues death tacos" you said quietly. 

Jupiter nods and grabs you from Axes strong hold and then zooms you out of your room. 

"Whhooaaaaa!" You said with your arms up and running it was like a rollar coaster. It was so fun!! Axe stayed behind for a sec and walked over towards your nightstand he then pulled out your phone and placed it down. A gentle smile is on his face and a look that he can't even understand yet. 

He's glad he decided to talk to you and ask you. You do know almost everthing. But what really got to him was that you were crying because you...cared about us. Our universe. You cried because you were sorry you couldn't change things. He hates what happened happend. But he happy he got to meet you. And what happened to.... the kid.. He was shocked he thought they did abandon them. But they didn't. They just needed help. But it just didn't turn out that way. Now that he knows that... He doesn't blame the kid. He still and always will blame that Damn fish stick. Heh, yeah he heard you and appreciate you changing the name to help him....

Though why would you use those techniques on your self... Did you have no one? No one to hold your soft warm small hands? To keep you safe? To comfort you? Even the thought makes his soul pulse in saddness thinking about you being alone in your room.... With only your dog to keep you company.... 

  
"Thank you Jupiter! I really loved your chicken noodle soup for lunch and I dont mind having it again for dinner. I am glad theres extras!" You said happily while chowing down. It was so good! Jupiter is an amazing chef he should be come one!

"I AM GLAD YOU ENJOY IT! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT JUPITER AFTER ALL!" He said while striking a pose. You smile up and him then lift your bowl and drink the broth. Its goooood! 

Jupiter is keeping watch for you in the kitchen to make sure Blue or Papyrus doesn't come in and question you eating left overs. 

You kind of feel like a hermit in the corner of the kitchen eat soup hatched over. It was alittle when you thought about.

"Haah," you make the oh satisfying noise and put the bowl down and walk to the sink you then wash your bowl and put it on the drying rack. That was so good and now you are all full. You glance see your hair its greasy and stringy, eww. 

"I need a shower." You said while *sighing* and looking to see Jupiter looking out the kitchen. Does he see something? 

"Hey do you see anybody?" You ask him while walking towards him and poking your head out. Nothing? You look up at him while your still in a weird standing position and see he... Looks like he is deep in thought. Oh Jupiter...

He then speaks out of know where. You jump alittle.

"Why.... Does My Brother Hide Stuff From Me? Back in the Underground.... When everyone was starving and looking for food. He Always Hid Stuff From Me?

One Day I heard Sans Made A Speech I Never Knew What It Was. No One Ever Told Me, He Never Told Me.... And A Week Later Sans Came Back With.... Meat, Food," you inhale sharply. And look at him. "I Didn't Know At First I Thought He Found It Cause Thats What He Said He Did. Time Went On And I Began To Become Curious As To Where This... Food Was Coming From? Later I Found Out It Was... Humans We Were Eating... For Some Reason I Didn't React?" He frowns. "I Just Went On Like I Didn't Hear Anything..... I Did Feel Bad For It But We Only Ate What We Needed. My Puzzles Became More Dangerous To Catch Humans. Everything Was Different..... Tell Me What Do You Think.... Of Us Eating Humans? We Ate Your Species? We Are Bad Monsters...."   
He looked down at you and your stunned.... But you can't lie to him, won't lie to him. So you told him what you thought.

"Well, I will be honest and say when I first found out. About your Universe I was really.... Creeped out.... I wont lie. But back then I didn't learn your story I only saw pictures and heard of how horrible HorrorTale was.... Thats the Alternate Universe name the people in my world called it... I actually learned more about you guys, researched you guys. Heh, I _really_ learned what happened. Then I got to thinking, " you said while leaning on the kitchen wall unaware of the ease droppers. "Why are people treating them different? Yes you guys ate humans but you didn't do it just to eat them hell you guys were friends with them. And yes Sans did get hurt, and he.... Was the one to announce to eat humans.... But he did it for not only you but to save I think the people of snowdin I dont know how far it his speech went? Plus if someone bashed my skull in and still lived? I would have been alot more.... Hm whats the word?" 

"Crazy?!" Jupiter said. But he didn't sound offened. 

"What no... Okay he was alittle, but not the bad crazy, there can be a good crazy with hard discussions." You give Jupiter a a smile and he nods looking very into what you are saying. 

"I would become.... Insane maybe killed some people. But thats the thing, everyone always over looks the fact that Sans even with his Injury and unable use of his magic. He used to he still had his priorities straight." Jupiter gives you alook "Heh, well the important ones" you said while raising both eye brows then explaining.

"No matter what, he didn't turn on you or become violent with you. He kept you safe, feed even if he had to make very I can't even imagine hard choices to make. And I hate to say it but sometimes sacrifices must be made. It just depends if its really life and death? Or if its just a selfish evil decision that you think should be made? Theres a difference. And Sans was in the first, he was in a life or death situation and his brother, he needed to keep alive. But that doesn't mean it wasn't selfish." You said while looking more serious, and yet sounding gentle. 

"I was trying to think,  
what would I do if I were in your shoes? Would I have been strong like Sans or would I have crumbled and gone completely off the map and not give a shhhh-bliets about morals? Could I have protected _my_ brothers? Gone to such lengths... Honestly I would like to say yes. But its easier to _say_ yes and _do_ the yes. Heh." You said feeling that... Missing feeling you miss your brothers.

"I don't know? I then realized I wouldn't ever know. Because I was never in your shoes or Sans. And I honestly don't blame you. I know you guys did what you had to and you went through alot." You said gently your eyes soft and where trying to be as understanding as possible. 

"I have a few questions though?" You ask him feeling alittle hesitant. 

"PLEASE ASK ME!?" He said eagerly

"Did you guys make there deaths fast...?" You asked him sadly you always wanted to know. Yes its... A sensitive question but... You would like to know.

Jupiters eyes soften and he says without hesitation. "Yes, They Were Quick." He says then he frowns and asked you hesitantly   
"And If They Weren't?" He asked looking alittle scared.

"If they weren't, I would have said I was very disappointed in you." You said honestly. You would have but, that's all what happened was in the past was in a Universe you could never understand. No right to judge. But your trying.... You hope one day you can understand even alittle bit. 

"WHAT!" Jupiter screamed dumbfounded. His crooked teeth were open and his little eyelights were looking at you wider. 

You jump so high and scream "AAHH! WHAT WHAT!?" You said while holding your hand above heart. So it would stop pounding.

"YOU MEAN YOU...YOU.. WOULDN'T HAVE HATED ME OR SANS IF WE DID THAT!? JUST DISSAPOINTED!?" He is utterly shocked, baffled. FREAKING OUT!   
Why did you say?!

"Uh, uh yes!?" You said confused. Was that to harsh!?

"Oh was that to harsh? I am sorry, I just thought I would have been though. You know it can be really cruel to not kill someone fast unless.... They deserve it.... But were not talking about that!" You said trying to change thw subject.

"Oh My... You Are Very Cute!" Jupiter said while sighing and bowing his head. What WHAT WHAT did he say?! You so confused!!? Cute?!

You then hear something, product? Post, produce? You dont know but you know it started with a. P. Hmm?

You then get tackled to the ground. "Ahhh!" 

You feel alot of bony arms around. Who is it!!!

"no ones er' gonna fuck with you! I'll kill em' first!" Red said while squeezing you. "Ah" you let out a tiny whine. "Reeed, your crushing meeee!" Red turns very smug for some reason and he blushes a blazing red. You love his blush for some reason?! 

"NO HUMAN WE WILL NEVER LET GO! IF WE DO SOMEONE WILL HARM YOU!!" Dream screamed while hugging your left arm tightly. You know for bones. They are very comfy you could fall a sleep.

What is he talking about harming you? WAIT did they listen to our conversation? 

"Guyss" you said questionably, "did you guys listen to our conversation?!" You are alittle pissed not going to lie. You either announce yourself or walk away.

"NO! WE ONLY HEARD YOU TALKING TO JUPITER. WHEN HE ASKED WHAT HE THOUGHT OF HIS UNIVERSE AND HOW HE AND AXE ATE HUMANS!" Papyrus said honestly. Aw always love honesty! Papyrus your so great!

"You SNEAKY SKELETONS WERE ease dropping on our whole conversation! That was private!" You said feeling bad... You should have suggested another place to talk.

All the energetic skeletons look down in shame.... Good.

*Sighs* "You should apologize and ALL OF YOU! COME OUT!" You shout, you know they are there. No way would Sans and Stretch _not_ be ease dropping. You see ALL OF THE SKELETONS!! 

They all have a sheepish grins and the Sans ones are sweating like theres no tomorrow. Yeah thats right be scared of you! 

You stand up with your arms crossed and you are glaring them down. As best as you can. Red and Dream are lucky they are out of your field of vision. They are safe....for now.

With Error and Dusty and Nightmare and UHH FLUFFY TO! All of them come out every single skeleton. You feel so.... BETRAYED! 

"How could you guys ease drop on us?" You were alittle mad. This was a private thing... 

"uhh" fluffy couldn't even speak to you!! 

Everyones alittle nervous. Nightmare and Error look like they want pop corn. Dusty is grinning in amusement. 

"Red!" You said "yes!" He said while hugging you tighter. "Do you want to be in trouble?" He shakes his head. "Okay then... Dream!" You said and he responded "Yes ma'am!" He said while saluting you and hugging your left arm tighter. "Do you want to be in trouble?" "Noo!" He said while shaking his head! 

"Okay who is the tallest? Out of you two?" You asked. You can not tell at all! Well from... Freaking down here!!

Papyrus says happily. " DREAM! IS THE TALLEST BY AND INCH!" You smile at Papyrus.

"Dream may I ask you a favor?!" You said excitedly. 

"Of course! Anything!" He said happliy with stars in his eyes. And holding his glover hands together.  
Yes yes yeeesss! Please say yesss!!

"Dream can sit on your shoulders?!" You ask nicely. For real you need this height to make your point! Please say YES!!

"WHAT!?" everyone is completely shocked you asked that. Red is pissed he wants you to be on _his_ shoulders! 

"this is bullshit" Red mumbles under his breath. Sorry Red next time. Lets hope theres not! 

"Yes! You can!" He said and then bend down all the way so you could hop on his shoulders. "Yes!" You shout happily, you pull one leg over his shoulder then the next then he jumps up while holding your small legs! "Whaaa! Whoa! Calm down. I dont want to faaaall!" You look up in awe! Your so tall!!! Whoaaa!

"Anyway serious matter," you look down and see all the Sans top if there skulls and except Fluffy and Axe. You can barely see Nightmares though. "Okay lets get down to what I was going to say!" 

"you mean up, what your about to say."stretch said that smartass. 

"No!" Your smiling though. " I am serious-" 

"nice to meet you serious i'm Sans" Dusty said. Okay.... Okay... Your smile is still on your face yet your blue eye twitched. 

"Okay, fine I will let that one go. What I want to ask you is... WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING EASE DROPPING!!?" You shouted at them and some stood there stunned and Papyrus and Blue hung there head in shame....awww... No no soft heart not the time!

"would you believe us if we said we just got here?" Ink said sounding aloof and smiling wide.   
Hmmmm.

"Oh is that what you guys are telling me?" You asked sounding oblivious. But you know, you will give them a chance to tell the truth.

"Noo, just saying" Ink said while running the back of his skull.   
Is that a tattoo on his skull!!! Oh no its more ink.

"look were sorry, we should not have ease dropped on your guyses conversation. sorry." sans said while ducking his head......aaawwww. No. 

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to Jupiter. What would have happened if I was talking to one of you guy and someone or EVERYONE! Was spying and listening we were talking about something serious and-" 

"what was that about anyway?" Dusty asked while playing with his knife. And leaning against the wall. 

"Well I hate to say this but..." You pause then you bend down over Dreams skull and look at Dream upside down your hair falls down and around your face. "Hey dream can you walk over to Jupiter?" You whisper quiet 

Then Red pops up and is in yours and Dreams vision. Your eyes are wide. 

"whacha whispering about" Red said while whispering back. His grin wide.

You stare at him.... "Pfft, nothing you dork, go away" you swat playfully at Red who was grinning wider! 

"nahh" he said while shrugging his shoulders. 

"Fine. Go Dream!" You said and he ran to Jupiter. You hold on to his skull. You are only six inches shorter then him now! Yay!

"Jupiter, do you mind them knowing?" You ask softly. If you have to, you will tell Dusty none of your beez wax.

"I Would Like To Announce It With Axe If We Are Going To Say Anything!" Jupiter said anxiously. You never say know its Jupiters and Axes business! 

"Dream would you please turn around. And walk towards Dusty."   
You ask him happily. 

"Dusty, it pains to say this. Noneya." You said with narrowing eyes and your mouth twitching upwards.

"noo" Red, Stretch, and Sans.... All tried to warn him. 

"noneya?" Dusty said, confused. They were to late! Whahaha

"Noneya business." You said while throwing your hands out like a gangster..... Why the heck did you just do that!? Your must have made a weird face as well. And your cheeks flush from embarrassment. Whyy! Do you do stuff like that?!

Dusty stops twirling his knife and looks up at you. His grin becomes maniac.... Oooo did you cross... A line!!!? 

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Dusty is wheezing. And dropped his knife. Okay thats good. Okay you gotta join!!

"Pfft, hahaha" you giggled then Dream was laughing and shaking your whole body! Up and down you could feel the vibrations under you....weird feeling. 

"Okay, though for real!" I think Jupiter and Axe have something to tell you guys." You said softly and waited patiently. You rest you arms on Dreams skull and plop your head down on your folded arms. 

Jupiter shuffled over to where Axe was standing, which   
was infront of you and Dream. He looked nervous, he was playing with his red patched gloves his crooked teeth were wheezing a uneven whistle.... Which you need to talk to Sans about. Axe was gripping his axe tighter and twitching his left hand. Like he wanted to pull his eye socket. You hope everyone will keep an open mind. 

Jupiter looks at you, and he looks like he wants you to start!? Oh okay put me on the spot here?! I don't mind. You thought sarcastically. 

"Okayyy, I will start by saying. Please keep a very open mind. Remember this is what they had to do. If you were in their situation, can you really judge their actions?" You said with a sympathetic voice. Your eyes soft but stern. 

You see everyone nod except the four multiverse skeletons. But the three you see seem interested in what they are going to say. 

Jupiter looked your way, you nodded for him to go.

Soon as Jupiter explained there Universe. Some skeletons were more shocked then some. You notice the skeletons kept glancing at you waiting for you to react in a certain way hah! Nope! Thats why you communicate people! You notice when Axe explained how he got the hole in his head alot of the skeletons sucked in there breath. But none of them were shouting or backing away. Infact, Blue and Papyrus went up to Jupiter and Axe and hugged them. Light blue magic tears were in Blues eye sockets welling up. Deep orange magic tears were streaming down Papyrus sad face. Don't cry! You already cried so much today! 

You feel a small warmth bubble in your chest and you dont feel sad anymore. You look down and see Dream with his yellow star shaped eyelights and a soft smile! Aww, the sweetie doesn't want you to cry! That kinda wants to make you cry more!! 

"what your saying is, that in your universe everyone was starving. so you had to eat the...humans that fell down. Undyne went crazy-" Sans was saying. "No no Undick" You said correcting him. A few look at you with a raised bone brow. You wave for him to continue. "uh, undick went crazy with power and tried to...kill you because she thought it would break the barrier... but it just gave you a bad head injury and then.... she went after jupiter. Because...?" Sans trailed off looking tired and looking sympathetic. 

"OH SHE BASHED MY FACE INTO THE BOARD WALK IN WATERFALL. BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO START COLLECTING MONSTERS TO TRY AND BREAK THE BARRIER!" Jupiter explained while looking sad at the memory. 

Every Sans in the room had pitch black eye sockets. They were **livid.** They know hes not their papyrus but they still feel pissed, angry and relieved that it wasn't their brothers that got hurt.... Well all except the multiverse skeletons and.... Dusty. Oh Dusty, you.... Did what you thought was right. You want to hug him so badly. But you can't it would draw to much attention and they would ask questions... He looks like he is about to kill everyone in the room. Okay okay time to change subject!! This is going to hurt alot. You shut your eyes and then you fall...

Backwards then your not falling someone is pressing there hands against your back its Red. 

" Red, let me fall!" You whisper yell at him. Your head fell backwards and upside down and now you are staring face to face with Red. Whos eyelights are very pretty up close.

"why fuck would i do that?" He asked, frowning and _wow_ his movable bone face is so cool up close! Looks like your gonna have to explain. But only a little, your going to give him a hint.

"Red, look at everyones expressions." You said done just done. He'll see. He'll know soon enough lets just hope.

You watch his red eyelights glance around the room you dont know if he can see it yet?

Red looks at everyones then lands on Dust for a moment longer. Before Dust looks Reds way with a death glare then it goes away when he sees the position you two are in. Your back is straight out and your head is looking backwards upside down, at Red who is now looking back at you. 

"Did you see?" You asked courious. Now you want to know whats going on!!

"uh, ya what the fuck is with crazy eyes" Red asked sounding alittle off put. His bone brows contrasting. "Yes, his stare can be very intimidating. But hey he doesn't have crazy eyes. He has very cool eyes." You said honestly with a upside down smile. 

He looks at you alittle annoyed. "Aw, I think yours are pretty!" You said with a bigger smile your cheeks are round and voice alittle playful. 

His eyelights grow bigger. Ahh! So cute!! They look like bright yet dark red comets. Just floating in his to black eye sockets. That remind you of the dark ~~void~~

His cheek bones flush a crimson red. Aww! Your gonna die!

"Hey! No name calling! Now you see, I am trying to cause a distraction. And you got in the way by saving me!" You hush whisper at him. 

"what the fuck, er you just gonna fall?" He asked you sounding annoyed. Uh duh. 

"Well I didn't have time to think of anything else. Sooo duh?" You said confused. It was simple you fall and then everyone looks at you then you announce a good night and take a shower.... What ABOUT CLOTHES! Now that you think about you have none!! And you NEED a shower! You feel gross now that your thinking about it. Eww! You probably stink to!

"hell no!" Red said then put his hands under your armpits and STARTED PULLING!! What is he doing.

He looks annoyed.

"Ow! Red let go!" You shout he pulled you?

"no! i am not gonna to see you fuckin splat to the tile floor!" He said while pulling you harder! While Dream was holding on your legs harder. Noo one of you let go!

"One of you let go! I don't care who!" You shout and everyone is looking at you. There about to intervene when they see your hoodie beginning to raise up.

Uh oh, they thought. 

"Dream let go!" You said desperately. If you LOVE ME LET ME GO!!!

"No if I let go Red is going to make her legs fall on the floor!" Dream said while pulling. Ooowwwww!

They are really pulling your torso apart. It really hurts is this what its like to be stretched to death!?! Nooo! 

You just pun to. Great this is how you die not by Blues death tacos but by _THIS!_

"Okay then-" your cut off by a ripping sound. You *gasp* and your eyes are so wide. Okay your alittle scared now. 

"you might want to put her down" you hear Nightmare! Yes thank you! 

"Red I wont hit the floor you need to let go. Dream has my legs I won't fall! If you keep pulling me your GONNA RIP OFF MY HOO-" then it happened... Red and Dream both pulled to hard... 

Red went flying backwards, his sharp claws ripped a hole in your hoodie and it ripped off you. Dream was so shocked he let go but the hard golden clip around his blue cape caught onto your gray sweatpants and ripped off to! You were so shocked. Your so stunned and now your falling!!!! 

"Aahh!" Your caught by no one but are gently put on the ground. Your almost naked body surrounded buy a dark blue almost purple magic. You look up and see everyones faces are either dark blue, purple, red, yellow, orange,cyan, rainbow, or a bright neon yellow.

There all sputtering and Edge, Papyrus, Blue, and Jupiter and Dream all revert there eye lights and put there gloved hands up to cover there eye sockets. "AHH!" What what!

"Why is it so...cold in here?" You look down and "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" You scream so loud its screeching. There is your almost naked BODY! Joey comes running in from the dinning room. And is barking. 

"DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERTS!" You still have your gray tank top on! You pull it down from trying to cover your bottom half but then your big breast pop out! Now your gray and purple sports bra is showing!!! "Aah!" You pull your tank top back up. BUT NOW YOUR PURPLE UNDERWEAR IS SHOWING!!

You sit down so fast and cover your self as best as possible! You curl in your pale smooth legs. Cause you moisturize. And try to show as little of yourself as possible!!! Why did this have to happen!? This is so embarrassing!!!??

"Where are my clothes!?" You screamed. Face red and eyes wide. 

You look up and see everyone else STILL LOOKING AT YOU!! You don't dwell on there expressions much. You were to busy trying to cover yourself.

Shame, if you had, you would have seen tiny heart eyelights In Dusty, Axe,Sans,Red,Fluffy, Error and Nightmares eye sockets. All their jaws were dropped pretty much to the floor. But they snapped out of their trance from you talking.

"STOP LOOKING! I WILL BLEACH YOUR EYE SOCKETS IF YOU LOOK ANY LONGER!!! Please..." You screamed then your voice went down. It was small and... Your so embarrassed you know you were going to take off your hoodie yesterday to show that your a women.... But that was it! You had a tank top over your hoodie and you WEREN'T GOING TO SHOW YOUR FUCKING UNDERWEAR AND whole body pretty much. And yes you do love your body.... But that doesn't mean you dont think any one else will...

They look away but still glance every now and then.

"Please give me-" You feel a gaint jacket plop on your small frame huh? Who? You look up and you see its... 

Fluffys gaint blue jacket was drapped over your body and you hurry and put your arms in the sleeves and they cant even reach the arm holes. Its SO big on you the sleeves drape a foot from your hands. And its so big it it goes down past your knees! You grab each side and pull it together because you cant zip it up.

"Okay! Its all good now you may look!" You said with a small smile. 

They all remove or look back at you. A blush still on yours and there cheeck bones. 

"doll! i am so sorry i should have let go when you told me to!" Red said still blushing a deep crimson red. He looks down in shame and sounds like he really means it and holding your purple hoodie. 

"I am so sorry! As well I should have let go and trusted that you would have been fine. Now... We embarrassed you and... We!" He looks like he is about to cry. ....gosh dang it! Of course you forgive them! Your just gonna have this work for you as well.

"I will be upstairs. Fluffy I am barrowing your jacket. Thank you!" You start to walk off when something comes to mind. Oh wait. You stop and turn your head towards the skeleton crowd. A big smirk is on your face. 

"This is what a women like myself looks like!" You look straight at every single one before. Turning away and walking down the hall and up the stairs. 

Joey following you.

There jaws were dropped for the second time.

+++

Papyrus was walking towards the kitchen he was alittle hungry after Blues tacos. Though they are not as great as his spaghetti! Nyeh nyeh. 

He stops when he hears someone in the kitchen. He was about to announce himself when he heard you talking to someone! But it sounded serious and he didn't want to interrupt! But he getting very curious. So he listened.

"Well, I will be honest and say when I first found out. About your Universe I was really.... Creeped out.... I wont lie. But back then I didn't learn your story I only saw pictures and heard of how horrible HorrorTale was.... Thats the Alternate Universe name the people in my world called it... I actually learned more about you guys, researched you guys. Heh, I _really_ learned what happened. Then I got to thinking, " Wait this is about Jupiters Universe? Horrortale? 

Sans and Red popped up behind Papyrus. But he shushed them. They were both confused, why would Papyrus shush them? Then they heard you speaking. 

"Why are people treating them different? Yes you guys ate humans but you didn't do it just to eat them hell you guys were friends with them. And yes Sans did get hurt, and he.... Was the one to announce to eat humans.... But he did it for not only you but to save I think the people of snowdin I dont know how far his speech went? Plus if someone bashed my skull in and still lived? I would have been alot more.... Hm whats the word?" 

All of the skeletons were shocked to hear what you are saying. Axe and Jupiter ate humans! Fluffy also heard he was in the back. The other side of the kitchen Stretch, Dust, Nightmare,Dream, Ink and Error. Were all standing there Dust and Stretch were shocked. But the others weren't. They were shocked about how you were explaining it how you were seeing from their point of view... They all felt so amazed attracted to what you had to say next. You were so... Serious. No joking no playing around. Not even a blush was on your cheeks. 

"Crazy?!" Jupiter said, he couldn't think of another word. He wasn't offended infact he was so interested in what you had to say next!

"What no... Okay he was alittle, but not the bad crazy, there can be a good crazy with hard discussions." 

Axe pops in but is in another place listening. He... Agrees with you and is also so... Dumbfounded how did you know all this. Was it like you said? You got into it and this is what you got from our universe? Your trying to understand us? His soul pulsed with happiness at the thought.

Dust...was taking in every word you were saying... He couldn't help but feel like you are talking about him as well. In a way. And he **_wants_** to know what you would say to him. Is it true you can be crazy but not be bad crazy? You can be good? Crazy, what about insane? 

Nightmare is watching your emotions like a hawk. His cyan eye boring into you and watching your emotions. He hasn't seen a speck of fear or disgust. Hate. Why? 

Error is now not even glitching he is standing there away from the others and listening so intently. Taking in your words like water. And he is the straw. He wants to hear more.

You continue.

"I would become.... Insane maybe killed some people. But thats the thing, everyone always over looks the fact that Sans even with his Injury and unable use of his magic. He still had his priorities straight." Every skeletom listening raises a bonr brow at that. "Heh, well the important ones" you said.

Okay thats better. They all thought.

Would you have really become Insane.

Dust grins at that. Huh, you would have been insane from that. What would you do in my Universe? But then when he thought about you going through... **t.h.a.t.** His soul pulsed negatively at the thought of you going crazy, insane. His grin falls, would you have been the same? Most likely not.

You continued.

"No matter what, he didn't turn on you or become violent with you. He kept you safe, feed even if he had to make very I can't even imagine hard choices to make. And I hate to say it but sometimes sacrifices must be made. It just depends if its really life and death? Or if its just a selfish evil decision that you think should be made? Theres a difference. And Sans was in the first, he was in a life or death situation and his brother, he needed to keep alive. But that doesn't mean it wasn't selfish either." You said while looking more serious, and yet sounding gentle. 

Every single lazy skeleton. Paused at your words it hit them like a knife.... 

was my decision selfish? Sans thought. While grabing shoving his hands deeper in his jacket.

was my decision selfish? Red thought his eyelights going out and he balled up his fist.

was my decision selfish? Stretch thought. He bit hard down on his sucker and it snapped in half.

 ~~was our decisions selfish and evil?~~ They all thought.

Dust... He was back in a trance. Snow, dust was in the snow **_~~everywhere.~~_** It was floating the air tickling his noise hole. He ignored it. He was only staring at the red scarf on the snowy dust filled ground. ~~ITS OKAY BROTHER I FORGIVE YOU!~~ The voice filled his skull.

 _ ~~"B--ROTH-ER I-TS O-KAY~~ ~~B---RO--THER!S-HEW-I-LLS-PEAKW-I-TH~~_ ~~U-S~~ ~~_W-HEN_ W-W--E~~ ~~A. S-K!"~~ He was snapped out of his trance when he heard..... **_His_** voice again.... He is Insane! "hehehe" he laughs quietly to himself. His brother is **dead.**

Stretch moves away from him. He is crazy. 

"I was trying to think,  
what would I do if I were in your shoes? Would I have been strong like Sans or would I have crumbled and gone completely off the map and not give a shhhh-bliets about morals? Could I have protected _my_ brothers? Gone to such lengths... Honestly I would like to say yes. But its easier to say yes and do the yes. Heh." You said sounding sad. 

Everyone paused now. You have brothers!?! How many?! Where they older or younger?!

Why haven't you told them?! But then again they never asked.

He never asked. Fluffy thought... She is here without her brothers... Just like him.

She is here without her brothers? Kind of like himself. Dust thought. His eyelights dilate.

"I don't know? I then realized I wouldn't ever know. Because I was never in your shoes or Sans. And I honestly don't blame you. I know you guys did what you had to and you went through alot." You said gently they could hear it in your voice. 

She was... Very understanding so much yet, she is not claiming to understand their situation. 

Its refreshing to hear. Error has been to many different Aus but they always were the same reaction when he asked. Scared or disgusted. Or really try to understand while saying they could have done this. Bleh bleh bleh. Yeah yeah bullshit. Error thought he was so much more interested in you. What would you say to him? 

What would you say to all of them? They all thought.

"I have a few questions though?"you asked

"PLEASE ASK ME!" Jupiter sounded eager for your question. Of course he was! You... Really didn't care about us eating humans you really still liked us and cared! Axe will have someone to talk to! Even if its not him! You've done so much with out you even realising it! He is so happy grateful!!

"Did you guys make there deaths fast...?" You asked him looking sad. 

Oh thats not a question he was expecting. Granted we did kill them quickly! But what will she say?!

Jupiters eyes soften and he says without hesitation. "Yes, They Were Quick." He says

  
"And If They Weren't?" He asked sounding scared. 

Axe gripped his Axe tighter. What are you going to say? Would you hate us!? 

"If they weren't, I would have said I was very disappointed in you." You said honestly. 

Jupiter had to really think about what you just said! 

"WHAT!" Jupiter screamed dumbfounded. He felt his mouth drop open in shock. Thats it! Just dissapointed!? If we killed people slowly just DISAPPOINTED!

Everyone else was shocked. Dream and Nightmare were probably more shocked. They saw your emotions...... None no negative bad emotions like hate or disgust. You were telling the truth even your soul wasn't scared or feeling any different?!

Nightmare was looking at you in wounder? He even blushed alittle. 

They all watch your small form jump like three feet in the air and scream. "AAHH! WHAT WHAT!"

"YOU MEAN YOU...YOU.. WOULDN'T HAVE HATED ME OR SANS IF WE DID THAT!? JUST DISSAPOINTED!?" He is utterly shocked, baffled. FREAKING OUT! He was freaking out! IN A GOOD WAY!! He was so happy!

"Uh, uh yes!?" You sounded so confused. Your face was scrunching up. 

Cutely most of them thought. 

All the skeletons are trying to hold themselves back. Your to precious for this MULTIVERSE world

"Oh was that to harsh? I am sorry, i just thought I would have been though. You know it can be really cruel to not kill someone fast unless.... They deserve it.... But were not talking about that!" You said nervously. 

Nightmare, Dust, Axe, Red, Sans, Fluffy even Error

 ** _she is so cute!_** They all thought.

Stretch thought you were being a ~~cute~~ idiot...

Edge didn't care. ~~he cares~~..

Ink... Didn't know? He was interested in your opinions though. That was a start.

"Oh My... You Are Very Cute!" Jupiter said while sighing and bowing his head. He was just wanting to pick you up and hug you! 

"Your precious!" Dream starts at you. He was to overwhelmed by your purity. He needed to hug ptotect you! His soul pulsed happily at the thought.

"i gotta protect er' " teleports right next to you. He needs to you just....your to kind that gets you killed. 

Red and Dream tackle you to the ground and 

You then get tackled to the ground. "Ahhh!" 

You feel alot of bony arms around. Who is it!!!

"no ones er' gonna fuck with you! I'll kill em' first!" Red said he squeezed your waist harder and just wanted to protect you. "Ah" you let out a tiny whine. "Reeed, your crushing meeee!" Red can hear you saying that in bed but the whine not the crushing. He can feel the blush in his cheek bones.

~~~ time skip

They all watch you getting pulled by Red and Dream. No one was letting go and they were about to stop it when they heard the rip and your hoodie was riding up and they could see alittle bit if your belly.

The lazy skeletons look away then you scream.

Dust heard this and looked just in time to see you falling through the air. He wasn't thinking you were almost naked until he put you down. And saw your... Holy shit...

His jaw dropped.... He was speechless

Along with almost every skeleton watching. 

Why is it so...cold in here?" They all see you look confused then look down and "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" You screamed so loud your face turned a pretty shade of red. 

Everyone is still shocked. They... Didn't expect your body to look like.

They all hear Joey come running in from the dinning room. And is barking like crazy

They all see your head pop back up and look and see that they are still staring. Shamelessly.

"DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERTS!" You screamed at them face getting redder. And they are starting to feel like they should turn around... No one does. 

And there glad they didn't.

They watch you grab your tank top and try to cover up your body. The tank top was covering your chest and just barely covering your underwear they couldn't see the color. 

Shame. Until.

They watch you grab your the bottom of your tank top and yank it down. To try and cover up but then they watch eye sockets wide and alot of boners forming. Your giant boobs pop out of your tank top. Still in the gray and purple sports bra. But you had at least double C's. Fluffy, Nightmare and Axe all just about lose it in their shorts. There boob guys. 

Red and Error are both guys. They both also almost lose it in their shorts as well. Red cen feel his tongue manifesting.

You scream then yank your tank top up and so fast that they all get a look at your belly and your underwear. Your ass is big to! 

You have an hourglass figure but your waist was small yet it held alittle muscle. They saw your cute belly button that went in. 

But what really got the others going was your ass! 

It was round and plump and looked so squishy. And soft your purple underwear complimenting your ass perfectly as well. 

Sans,Dust and Red and Error. They all were almost losing it in their shorts. They were ass guys.

Error is blushing very hard a neon yellow blush. Were you _trying_ to seduce him? _~~not that he minded~~_

Your whole body is pale but it looks to soft, smooth, squishy! Blue was right! 

They all really didn't listen. 

Stretch thought you looked beautiful. But.... There was something. There he didn't get turned on but he still thought you were beautiful?! Odd? H was still blushing though. 

Ink was blushing and... But he didn't feel a sexual attraction to you. 

Dream peeked once and turned so yellow he felt like he was about to pass out. You.... Were very pretty and uh.... He felt even hotter thinking about your beautiful body.

They all watch you sit down on the tile floor and try to cover yourself. Why you look _perfect_ to them?

You curl up and it shows some of your ass cheek. 

Were you trying to seduce them?! They don't mind. But all here together. It is alittle scandalous! 

You then begin to look upset. 

"Where are my clothes!?" You screamed. Face red your blush travels down your neck and all the way down towards your perfect boobs! Your beautiful eyes widen. With confusion and embarrassment.

Where they should be! In the trash! Those clothes hid your curves so well you couldn't see shit. They all thought. 

All seven skeletons are looking at you with hearts in there eyelights and all blushing. _Deeply._

No one saw not even the other skeletons because they were looking away! Like decent skeletons. 

Edge is going to kill you and Red when he can look again! He has morals, his disgusting useless brother better be looking away!

You then look up at them and yell. Which breaks them out of there trance. 

"STOP LOOKING! I WILL BLEACH YOUR EYE SOCKETS IF YOU LOOK ANY LONGER!!! Please..." You screamed angrily, then your voice went down. It was small and... insecure?

It is hard to impress Nightmare let alone turn him on. And you somehow did it without even trying! He is starting to become very attracted to to you. 

But he could sense the negative emotion coming off you your feeling insecure? Why? Its not over whelming. But he is still wondering why? Your body is the most perfect thing he has ever seen! And he has seen alot if things. 

They felt ashamed and looked away! 

We should have looked away from the start.

Sans thinks his blush not going away.

Fluffy feels bad he shouldn't have kept looking. He goes over to you when he feels ready and takes off his jacket and puts it over your small form. 

"Please give me-" You started to say in a soft voice. Then looked taken back from the jacket on you. You hurry up and put your hands through his jacket and sleeves and its so big on you. His big white eyelights roam over your hidden figure. You cant even zip up his jacket because his sleeves are to big. He holds in a laugh and looks at you fondly. He was really starting to become attached to you. He was not only attracted to you. He was also starting to like the way you think. How you tried to tell your thoughts on Axe and Jupiter and their universe. 

"Okay! Its all good now you may look!" You said with a small smile. Your eyes looking alittle tired. 

The skeletons look back and the others all remove their hands from their eye sockets.

Stretch and Ink looked back as well.

"doll! i am so sorry i should have let go when you told me to!" Red said he could feel the embarrassed blush on his cheekbones also still blushing a from before. He was feeling ashamed. He knows he can be abut much. But he doesn't want to disrespect you or ever makr you feel scared or self conscious. Because of him. He was still holding your purple hoodie that has a hole in it from his claws and him pulling you. Which he now fuckin hated its cause of this thing your flawless body was

"I am so sorry! As well I should have let go and trusted that you would have been fine. Now... Your , embarrassed and... We!" Dream said while he was about to cry. He didn't mean to embarrass you. 

"I will be upstairs. Fluffy I am barrowing your jacket. Thank you!" You start to walk off and Red and Dream feel crushed. You then turn around. A big smirk is on your face. 

"This is what a women like myself looks like!" You said coincidently but not overwhelming it was cute and sexy and very funny. 

Both Stretch and Ink thought. The same thing.

You are not a child or a boy!

look straight at every single one of them. Then turning away and walking down the hall and up the stairs. 

Your dog Joey follows behind you.

There jaws were dropped for the second time that day.

And eight of the skeletons souls pulsed pleasantly. 

That was most sexiest thing they have ever heard. 

"WOWIE! I HOPE SHE WILL BE OKAY! SANS! YOU SHOULD GO CHECK ON HER!?" Papyrus suggested worriedly. He was worried you looked so red. And was sounding so helpless for a second.

Sans glanced at his brother, grin tight and his canines were still sharp from what he thank the stars he got to witness. His soul still pulsing and he doesn't know why but he has to go.... Deal with something else that hasn't gone away.

"sorry paps i am gonna go to bed, g'night!" Sans said quickly, then vanished from the kitchen. 

"SANS!" Papyrus was disappointed he knew something happened. He will let him be, for now! Hes probably so tired! 

"AXE MAYBE YOU SHOULD!-" Jupiter was cut off by Axe saying.

"g'night bro!" Axe then took a small short cut. He needed to deal with something personal... And he could move at the time very well. He took the chance.

"THAT IS SO ODD!?" Jupiter said in confusion. Ace never shortcuts unless he has to.

"MY USELESS BROTHER WILL HAVE TO DO! RED GO!" Edge said with a serious voice while scowling. 

Red was sweating. Sorry boss, not for atleast 1p minutes. 

Red vanished.

Fluffy went over to his corner and layed down dacing the wall and started fake snoring. Maybe it will help for them all to leave. He was wishing for that room now. 

Dust was not staying he was leaving. You did a number on him with out even trying! He shortcuts to his room. And puts up a sound barrier. 

"STRETCH MAYBE!-" Blue was cut off more by Stretch. 

"no." He then teleported to his room to think. 

Nightmare was not staying! He left before Stretch did. He needed to release him self. You a _mere_!... Human did this to him. He teleported into his room.

Error was not staying. He had a weird feeling in his soul and his pants.... He left the room also and was in his room.

"WHAT IS WITH EVERYBODY!? ALL THEY ALL THAT TIRED!?" Papyrus was throwing out his arms and looking puzzled. He was very confused what was up with everyone?! 

"THEY ARE JUST BEING ABSOLUTE LAZY BONES! LETS GO DO PUZZLES!" Blue annouces waving them off. While leaving Jupiter, Edge, and Papyrus all follow and Edge said "WE ARE DOING THE TRAP ONES!" Edhe screamed while crossing his arms. 

That only leaves Dream and Ink.

"Ink what do you think is happening?" Dream asked Ink. Ink looks at him with an amused expression.

"Oh nothing to important I am sure.... Just having a _smashing_ time in their rooms." Ink said with a wide grin.

"Really! Should I go get Red?! I feel like we should still apologize again!?" Dream said feeling bad but he wants to apologize.

"Yes! Infact you should go in about 2 minutes. I am sure he will be relieved, by then and be oh so willing to go with you." Ink said while holding in his laugh.

"Okay! Two minutes!" Dream said and waits.

Ink leaves to go and paint.

+++

Your pov.

After you walked up to your room. You just lounged around in Fluffys jacket and saw your phone on the night stand! Axe must have left it here for you. Thats really sweet. You thought with a smile and started playing on it. You couldn't look up any undertale things. All you could see was the stuff you already had downloaded which was music and alot of your pictures! Which was good, your glad you still have thoughs. 

You hear a knock on your door ten minutes later. You get up from your bed and wrap Fluffys jacket around your self. Who is it!? You would have thought they all would have went to bed? 

You walk towards the door and open it.

"Red?! Dream!? What are you doing here I would have thought you would have went to bed by now?" You said sounding calm and confused. Your eye brows are furrowed. 

Red is blushing and Dream looks excited? 

"We would like to apologize again. We are dearly sorry!" Dream said looking hopeful!! Aahh! Okay breathe, to cute. 

" yeah doll, we are both sorry....even if we did see something, hot as hell from it." Red said, and his grin becoming a smirk. WHAT!? He liked what he saw. Your heart pounds happily. At the thought. 

Your not saying anything. 

"Please we will do anything!" Dream said desperately. Really!? You look over towards Red and he nods. 

"Really! Anything?" You said sounding alittle evil. But not really you do have a plan.

They look alittle nervous. 

"Please get me some clothes! And some shampoo!" You said with a big smile! And throwing the door open. Please please! You need them both you need a shower and you doubt they have shampoo. 

"wait really? That's it?" Red asked suspicious. You nod very fast. Yes yes that's all you want!

"Yes yes! Thats all and you guys are a hunderd percent forgiven!" You said while holding your hands together. Well your sleeves. The jacket was so freaking big on you! 

"Okay!" Dream said while pulling Red who was scowling at his touch. 

Heh, yes your gonna have clothes and shampoo! Yes yes yes! Your so happy. You jump up and down alittle "hehe" you giggle.

Alittle bit later Red and Dream bring back your stuff and you thank them! So much and hug them both you then run to the bathroom that is on your floor and shut the door. 

You shrug Fluffys jacket off and neatly fold it on the toilet. You then strip off all your clothes and hop in the giant bath tub! Its so big but it also has a shower. You dont want to take a bath not today anyway. You turn on the water and the hot water hit you. You *sigh* happily. You then rinse your body and wash yourself very clean. Then you wash your hair with the shampoo that smells like pine and lavender! Hm it smells good. You wash your body one more time then rinse out your hair.

You turn off the shower and squeeze your hair to let out the water and help it dry. 

You step out on the fluffy white bathroom rug and grab a towel that was under the sink. They are _so_ fluffy and soft! You *sigh* happily and dry your self off then. Put on sadly the same pair of underwear. Your gonna need to buy new ones. You put on your sports bra and put on the clothes they got you. A light purple long sleeve plain shirt. That was pretty big on you but you love baggy shirts for bed! And yellow pajama pants that were alittle to long for you. But its okay your so happy! 

You pick up Fluffys jacket and fold your towel. And leave the bathroom. Oh wait, you stop walking, tooth brush. You *sigh* and walk back into the bathroom to look for at least tooth paste so you can use your finger. 

You look in the first cabinet and see tooth paste yes your not gonna question it and just use it. You put alittle bit on your index finger and smell it first. Juuust to make sure. It smells minty and fresh! Toothpaste! You brush your teeth as best you can and then rinse your mouth out with water. 

Your feeling so tired, today has been such a long day embarrassing....yet it was so much fun. You smile and walk out of the bathroom and back towards your room. You open the door and turn off the light. Joey is laying on your bed about to pass out and your about to join him. You put Fluffys jacket on the dresser which you had to jump to do... Damn height! And then crawled into bed. 

Joey crawled cutely towards you and layed his big head on your chest. "Its been a long day huh? I hope Axe and Jupiter liked what I said... I hope I even said the right thing?" You whisper to him. You smile and pet his head over and over until sleep takes over you.

+++

Fanart! I got fan art look at them I cried alittle bit.

Okay here is the thing, I suck at technology and I just don't understand it that well. I am very dumb to stuff like this. I tried doing the link thing and it only lead me to the main Tumblr page so what I am going to do instead is right her Tumblr name below the crappy link. 

[https://tumblr.com/[@normalayasstuff]>fanart</a>](https://tumblr.com/%5Bnormalayasstuff%5D)

normalayasstuff is her Tumblr name!

Please please go check her out. She made 5 amazing fanart of 'Dreams do come true! And more!'

She made the reader!!! There all just amazing. I want to give her the credit she deserves and once I can perfect this whole linking shit or maybe even the the photo coding thing.

I will leave a proper link! Or the photo cropping thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It you couldn't find her tumblr page. I will get this damn link to work one way or another!!! 
> 
> If you did check out her fanart... ITS AMAZING AMAZING! I cried alittle bit and everything! I am so grateful and EXCITED! That was my first ever fanart and I am just so happy and blessed! 
> 
> Chapter! Okay this was a long one!? Was it my longest? Idk?  
> Is it bad that I cried writing when reader was explaining. Aces universe and what she knows. For some reason! I did shed a few tears!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Oh and if you see anything wrong with my link PLEASE TELL ME! I don't care if you say it in the harshest way!!! 
> 
> oh right I have a tumbler now!
> 
> Again don't know how to link shit!!! So here's just the name.
> 
> @blue-skeleton6289 
> 
> Follow me and if.. You guys have anything you want to send me or even just ask a question! Please follow my tumbler!


	9. Shopping trip part 1! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! 
> 
> Yay shopping part one!
> 
> Enjoy!

+++

Your back...

But where is back?

Its pitch black everywhere but you can still see your self?

Just like last time? Last time? Where are you?

You look around and see...

Flashbacks come back and your so taken back you fall on your butt. And grip your head. It _hurts_ your seeing flashes of your talk with. 

You fall on your back and your lay down. You then say... "Gaster?" You whisper the name. The familiar name! You remember! "Gaster!" Your smiling! Your back in the void!

Why are you back? You dont see anything? 

"Gaster! I am here again did you bring me here?! Did you have something to tell me!" You shouted into the dark, nothingness. Its like a weird hole no top and no bottom.

You look around and stand up. Your still wearing the clothes Red and Dream gave you? 

You hear a gaint almost feral growl behind you.... A shiver of fear runs through you. You hold in your scream and slowly turn around to see. You slap a hand to your mouth and your eyes are so wide like saucers. 

You stareing at one of the skeletons Gaster blasters. And considering how big this one is. Your going to assume it is Sans, Fluffys, or Axe. Because they have white gaint eyelights. 

You thought you felt small before.... The gaint floating skull with sharp eye sockets and white eye lights that are boring into your soul. Don't panic! Dont show fear! Cause you know he could smell it. Wait is it a he? You slowly put your hand away from your mouth. You straighten your posture and look him dead in the eye. 

Your showing your dominance. From what you have observed this is his domain. His cage. Your not supposed to show dominance in a place where it is there cave. But... You continue. If your right... Which you really hope that nice 10% is right. He is still a gaster blaster that means he should still listen. Even if I am not their master. You still need to show respect. But know you cant be pushed around.

"Hello, can you understand me?" You asked in a calm powerful voice. But not rude. You continue to look at him. His big sharp teeth grow upwards like a smile. 

" ** ~~what are you doing here lost one? This is not a place for a human like yourdeeelf."~~** He said with a wise deep voice but it did sound almost ancient.

"Wow you sound very wise." You said in awe. He glares at you, opps you said that out loud!

"My apologies, I didn't mean for any disrespect. I am here... I dont know? I was brought here in my sleep when I went to sleep last night." You said calmly. 

" ** ~~my you are a fascinating one aren't you?~~** He said with interest. What? 

"What? Uh thank you! But um I don't know how to get back?" You said feeling alittle confused. How will you get back?

" ** ~~you really dont know? You are asleep lost one, it shouldn't be possible for you to be here? How are you alive?~~ ~~Much~~ ~~less not knowing how to get back?"~~** He said with mirth and fascination. His giant sharp eye sockets narrowing at you while circling around you. Observing you. Heh, he is kind of like a very intelligent dog herding you. Hey! No herding!

"Well I don't know." You shrug " I came here before, I just didn't remember. Until now and I thought Gaster sent me here again? Maybe to ask me something?" You said while putting your hand on your chin. Hm what did he want you for? Did he want to talk to you about your promise? You hope your doing a good job? 

When you mentioned Gasters name the giant gaster blaster stopped circling you. 

He was looking at you with big eye lights. Aww he is so cute!!!

" ** ~~he didn't send you here I did."~~** He said while looking deep into you. You shuffle alittle but try and keep your posture straight. Uhh okay? Whyy?

"Uh, why did you need something? I mean I didn't even know you could do that?" You said frowning. Your not mad, he did say it was in your sleep so when you wake up, you should be back in your bed? 

" ** ~~haha, you think Gaster is that powerful? He is very weak here. Been here to long."~~** He said in amusment. You frown at that. Its not amusing, he saved you from dying! 

"What! I will have you know that he may be weak physicaly but he still saved me! I should be dead by now! Me and my dog but he saved me and Joey. Because he... I don't know why but he did. And I promised him I would take care of Sans and Papyrus. To help find a way to save him!" You said angrily he had no right to say that. You start pointing at him and walking closer. 

Your glaring up at him. Theres a fire in your soul.... You can feel it. Something is drawing you to him. Like he is apart if you? 

He looks down at you amused. You feel your anger building up. 

Your blue eye is sparking, he notices this and smirks wider. 

" ** ~~what are you talking about? He may have saved you but why? Cause he wants something? Perhaps, or maybe he is just a fool who wasted his last shard of energy to save you and your...mutt!"~~** He said sounding so.... None caring? Blank, like he was egging you on. Oohh and did it work!

"Ohh, you big floating baby bones prick! How dare you! Joey is not a mutt! He is a purebred! And Gaster wouldn't do that! He is not Badster!" Your screaming at this this. What the hell do you call him! Ya know prick is _really_ starting to sound great! 

Your fist are balled up at your sides and your blue eye is now flaring a deep sapphire blue with streaks of white. Your hair is floating behind you alittle. You dont notice being so mad. Why the hell would he say that Gaster was a fool? He saved your life. You owe him yours really.... Where is he? 

The giant Pricks smile falls. But there is a giant spark in his left eyelight now. Then you watch it morph into the same color as your blue eye. You pause and see this. You watch in awe and confusion.

"What? Wasn't your eyelight white like 5 seconds ago!?" Your anger is gone. And your blue eye flare is gone. What the hell happened to his eye?

He looks down at you now with one deep sapphire eyelight and a white one. 

" ** ~~I will see you next time."~~ **He said sounding alittle happy? His mood took a complete 180! What!? 

"What! Next time!? Your an ass floating skull! I don't want to talk to you!" Your so confused but still aggravated. 

He looks alittle sad. His eye sockets droop and he looks like a kicked puppy..... Aww..... Maybe you went to far. 

You start to feel bad and guilty. 

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it. I do want to talk to you again." You said your voice was soft and apologetic. Your not gonna apologise for calling him a 'assfloating skull' You walk closer to him and put your hand upward and out. You wait for him to come to you.

He looks at your hand then slowly floats over to your hand. He floats down and presses his giant white skull forehead towards your small hand. His sharp eye sockets close and he purrs??? Awwww! You give him a gentle smile and laugh alittle. You wounder what Sans, gaster blaster he is? 

"Hey which one do you belong to? A Sans I mean?" You asked him curiously, you don't know he is alot bigger then any gaster blasters you have seen. He is atleast 12 foot tall. And around 9 feet wide. 

Even in fan arts or pictures? He is even more sharper? 

He backs away from your hand and looks at you. 

" ** ~~i don't belong to anyone of those skeletons."~~** He said sounding annoyed. Opps, that probably sounded bad! Your about to apologise. When he says. " ** ~~i belong to you now."~~** He said serious.... What!?

"WHAT!? What do you mean!? Wait... You don't mean-" your cut off from your shocked rambling. To him saying

" ** ~~see you next time, master."~~** He said while smirking..... WHAT!? Master!? Your eyes are wide. You blush from the name and feel yourself fall asleep.

Huh weird? 

~~~

Its dark and your still asleep. 

You feel a very warm heavy weight on you..... Oh its Joey... Hmm. What was your dream? Heh oh yeah someone called your dog a mutt.... Wait what!.... Nah to much energy you"ll think about it later....

Zzzz your about to fall back into real sleep...

Until your door gets slammed open... You don't move a muscle. Joey stands up on top of your back, and you barry your head into the pillows. Sleeeeeep.

You hear him growling and barking for a minute. Then he stops. Good booooy. No yelling at you this time. 

You then hear a lot of LOUD. Voices.

"WE SHOULD WAKE HUMAN Y/N UP!" Papyrus said

"SHOULD WE ASK HER TO COME JOGGING WITH US?!" Blue said

"I AM NOT WAKING THAT FILTHY HUMAN UP! WHY DON'T YOU DO IT JUPITER!" Edge said while pushing him. 

You hear Joey growl more. Yesss my baby, shut them up.

" I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD!?" Jupiter said 

"I WILL WAKE HER UP!" Blue said, Doooontt.

"Goooo awayyyy" you said sounding so tired. 

You hear _*gasps*_ and Papyrus saying Gasp. Awwwww...... Zzzzz. You almost fall back asleep.

"HUMAN Y/N YOU MUST GET UP!" Papyrus said.

"...is the house on fire?" You ask drowsy and muffled into the pillows. 

"NO?!" They all said.

"...is someone dying?" You asked still tired.... *Snores* quietly.

"NOO!!!" They all scream 

"...is..it the end of the world?" You asked not caring so much. You almost fall asleep then.

"NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU IDIOT!" Edge hisses at you. 

"NO! SQUISHY HUMAN!!" Blue said sounding louder.

"NO! UNIQUE HUMAN!" Jupiter shouted.

"NO! HUMAN Y/N THE WORLD IS NOT ENDING!" Papyrus said louder and confirming..... That's coooool....

"...is there breakfast?" You mumble maaaaabye you will get up then...... And not for death tacos...

"NO!" They all shout

"...okay? You can leave now... Its not impor...." You snore and start to drift off again..

"WE ARE ALL GOING SHOPPING! TODAY IS OUR LAST DAY OFF BEFORE WE ALL MUST GO BACK TO WORK OR DOING THERE PATROLLING AND EXPLORING!" Papyrus explained....wait... They have jobs... Oh right...you need one of those... Cause your not in your universe anymore... Wait shopping but...

"...i don't haaave any money..." You said sadly while burying your face under the pillows.

"BUT YOU DON'T NEED MONEY! WE ARE RICH YOU POOR, LOW, FILTHY HUMAN!" Edge said sounding like it was a fact.....heeeyyy you showered laaast night.

"...only afew things..." You said. You didn't want them to spend to much.... 

"NO! YOU GET A WHOLE WARDROBE! ANYTHING YOU NEED!" Papyrus said sweetly....awww, he is so sweet...should you except...

"...so we are going out..?" You asked sleepily not really possessing what they are saying, you are so sleepy.

"YES SQUISHY HUMAN! TO THE MALL!" Blue said sounding excited.....wait going out means... Seeing this Universe which means.... SEEING MORE MONSTERS!!! You feel alittle more awake... But not alot.

"..what time is it?" You asked sounding alittle less drowsy. 

"IT IS 7:00AM THE MALL OPENS AT 10AM!" Papyrus said more excited.... Hmmm.

"...how badly do you want me up?" You asked.

"VERY!" Everyone said.... So convincingly. 

"Will you go get me something... From the store?" You asked plopping your head on top of the pillows now.

They see this as progress!!!

"YES ANYTHING!" Jupiter said sounding eager... Yeeessssss suchh a cutie...

"...could you get me....A1..?" You asked hopeful but sleepy.

They thought it was cute!

"YES!...WHAT IS A1!!??" Papyrus and Jupiter said at the same time while looking at each other. 

It is the most...amazing, yummy, so satisfying drink in the WORLD! You thought. Now your gonna dream about it.

"...it is a drink... That looks like a rectangle dark glass bottle and has a white cap.... And the label sticker is white with red A and 1 on it..." You said sleepliy and almost sighing at the thought of it. Its beeeen so long you had like four bottles before you came here. And that was just for five days ago. Its beeen to longg!!

"YES WE WILL GO GET YOUR DRINK WHAT AISLE CAN WE FIND IT IN?!" Jupiter asked. 

...shit...well here goes nothing...

"....its next to the.... Condiment aisle... you can't miss it and if you can't find it ask someone... Goood niiiight" you said lazily. 

"WE WILL GO GET THE A1!" Papyrus said and running out....yayy

"YOU BETTER GET UP WHEN HE COMES BACK!" Edge threatens you... Eh. You shrug, in your mind it's to much work _really_ shrugging... Then he stomps out of the room.

"...Byeeeee." You said lazily.... 

"GOOD BYE UNIQUE HUMAN WE WILL BE BACK!" Jupiter announced and you hear two more skeletons walk out. They're gone....yayyy

You feel a giant weight leave your back, then you hear a big whine yawn. And feel the covers above your sleeping form move. Ooohhh he is stretching. Awww.

Joey then walks up towards your head and curls up next to you and is leaning on you. 

You then turn around and are laying on your back. Eyes still closed. 

Joey then plops his furry head above your chest and is licking you softly. Awww stoooop. You lazily pet his head and wrap you arm around him. You then fall back asleep.

....

....

30 minutes later. 

The door burst open, the skeletons see your position you two are in and can't help but take a picture! 

Then.

"HUMAN WE ARE BACK AND I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" You vaguely hear Papyrus say.

You groan and roll over and grab Joey and pull him towards you more. 

Blue takes another picture. 

"HUMAN WAKE UP WE GOT YOU YOUR DISGUSTING DRINK!" Edge said he sounded pissed whhyy? 

You slowly lean up and your light blue blanket falls to your lap. You slowly open your eyes, you see Papyrus holding a white plastic bag. Blue standing next to Edge who were closer towards your dresser and Jupiter just looking at you with adoration. Who was by the door. They all blush alittle. But your to tired to notice. 

"...did you get it?" You asked while yawning and putting your arms in your lap. Head bobbing forward. Your about to lay down when you feel a gloved hand pick up your small warm one. You open your eyes as best you can and feel weight? You see your A1!! A small sleepy smile is on your face you pick it and try to open it.. You can't. 

They watch you struggle then lay back down with the bottle. 

"PFFT,AHEM HUMAN DO YOU NEED HELP?!" Jupiter asked. 

Huuuh oh yeah...

"Yeaaahhh the bottle wont oooppeennn." You said while slowly tapping the white cap... Awww, no A1...

"HERE ALLOW ME SQUISHY HUMAN!" Blue comes around your bed and takes the bottle from you. Which was very easy. And opened it like it was nothing! 

"Wwowww your so strong!" You said sleepily and dragging the bottle back to you. Then you slowly sit up and tip the bottle back. 

The nice tangy sweet sauce hit your tongue. It was ssooo good!! You take nice little sips just the way you like it. 

About five sips later. Edge was getting impatient.

"STOP DRINKING THAT DISGUSTING DRINK AND GET UP!" Edge yelled at you. Ohhh right, you said you would. You turn to face your night stand and place the A1 bottle down. Ughhh its ssoo early!!

You groan loudly and roll the covers off you then slowly bend your legs and throw them over the bed. Which looked alot taller then you remember. You then slowly slide down and stumble. Your brain still waking up. 

You then feel alittle cold and remember Fluffys jacket! Ohhh right. Perfect, you walk over to your dresser where Edge was standing. Edge was crossing his arms and scowling. Down at you, but doesn't look annoyed. 

You walk past him, then pull one arm up and try to reach for Fluffys giant fluffy hood jacket.

You want it.

You can't reach it, and then you see it get picked up and landing on your head. Its dark and it smells like the earth and... Pine. It smells good. 

You slowly tug the good smelling jacket over your head and put it on. You then turn back and walk like a sloth towards your bottle of A1. You grab one sleeve of the jacket and roll it up enough to grab the neck of the bottle and then look up at everyone who was watching. They all look like they want to ask something. But don't.... Oh well. 

"..lets ggooo" you said not caring and eyes half way closed. 

"Joey, come." Joey hops off the bed and walks in front of you but slowly just like you. Looks like we both are tired. 

You all walk down the hall but hear nothing other then the loud foot steps behind you.

You see the stairs and look down them. Like if you stare long enough it will turn into a slide....

"...why isn't it a slide?" You ask confused in your sleepy state. Whyyy!?

"BECAUSE THEY ARE STAIRS! YOU CAN'T TURN THEM INTO SLIDES?! MEH MEH!" Blue said while walking down them happily..... He is to excited for mornings... You take a swig of A1. Yummy. 

You look at the stair railing....hmmmm.

You walk towards it, it looks wide enough for you not to fall... And if you do you could sleep! Win win!

Its a foot long white and gray marble railing. Perfect. Seee yaaaa suckersss.

"HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU-" Edge was about to ask when. You leaned over and started sliding down it. Fluffys jacket hanging off and your arms are out one arm is holding the A1 bottle and the other the blue sleeve is just dangling off your hand by like 5 inches. 

"Wweeeeeee" you said quietly and tired all the way down both floors. 

You then slam into the railing pillar but it didn't hurt. It felt like a pinch. You look back up the stairs and see Edge,Papyrus and Jupiter looked shocked. And Blue looking amazed. 

You salute them then leave towards the living room.

You walk down the hall way in a sleepy daze. Then you reach the living room. Which Fluffy is there and he looks very tired. Why? does he not like mornings either? You can relate mornings are the _worst!_

You waddle over and you plop down on the green couch. Fluffys jacket fans out alittle. Its really big.

You take another sip of your SO GOOD A1 sauce. You set the bottle in your lap and then look over towards Fluffy who is staring at you. Or his jacket?

"Heeeey morning. " you said taking another sip. Your trying to wake up your freaking mush brain. 

"..you still have my jacket?" He said sounding amused and happy? Hmmm.

"Huh, oh yeah sorry I didn't sleep in it but it was cold up there and I had to give it back anyway." You shurg and take another sip. Yummy, you smile at the taste. 

"...are you going to give it back?" He said like he was debating? On what? Think mind think.... You don't know.

"...yeeeeessss," you said sadly, you lean over and barely put the A1 on the coffee table. Then you shrug Fluffys jacket off. Your about to hand it to him when you pull back. 

He looks confused, "uh is something wrong?" He asked in his deep earthy voice..... That is so sexy.

You hold the jacket out infront of you its touching the floor. You put your face in the very fluffy hood. Then say muffled alittle by the fur.

"...where did you get this big, fluffy, soft jacket? Where?" You whined alittle bit. While hugging it close and secretly smelling it. It smells good okay!

You hear a deep chuckle and look up over the fluff hood. 

There, Fluffy is chuckling and his tail is wagging back and fourth quietly. Awwwww, 

"..i dont know where it came from? i got it from the dump in waterfall. can I have it back now?" He said sounding like he didn't care either way. Nnnooo

"Nnnoooo its fluffy and warm." You said snuggling into it more. 

You hear Fluffy chuckle again then move over from his spot on the ground. Then you feel a very heavy weight on you right side. Oohh he is sitting down?

You then feel yourself getting picked up and are now in Fluffys lap. Your arms are still wrapped around Fluffys coat.

"..but I am fluffy and and warm." Fluffy said teasing while hugging you. Awww, he is a morning cuddle bug. 

He then barries his skull into your neck and sniff!? 

Your blushing and to sleepy to care to much. 

"Awww, your a morning cuddle bug.... Do you really want your jacket back?" You said alittle sad but you can just get one yourself if Sans or who ever is in charge let's you hopefully. 

"...yes," he said, but it sounded so painful to say? Is he okay?

He wanted, you to have it. But wanted it back... horrific choices.

Your scrunch your eye brows in concern. 

"...Okay" you hand him his jacket and say BYE BYE AMAZING JACKET!

You then hear the loud stomping of the other skeletons who you beat down here. Hehe,

They come running in the room to see you are in Fluffys lap and the coat is off. 

"HUMAN Y/N THAT COULD HAVE BEEN VERY DANGEROUS!!" Papyrus is shouting and scolding you lightly. 

"Why?" You ask tired, Fluffy was right he was warm. His bony body was almost sending you back to sleep.

"YOU MORON YOU COULD HAVE FELL OFF AND DIED! NOT ONLY THAT!! BUT IT WAS SUCH A LAZY WAY OF GOING DOWN THE STAIRS! I DON'T KNOW IF THAT WAS AS LAZY AS REDS SHORTCUTS!?" Edge is so mad. 

"...your just mad because _you_ didn't think of it first!" You mumbled not careing about the death glare sent your way. 

"UNIQUE HUMAN YOU CAN'T FALL ALSEEP! YOU SAID YOU WOULD GET UP!" Jupiter said sounding disappointed.... Dont be like thaaaat.

" ...." Ughhhhh fine.

...you *sigh* dramatically, then slowly move away from the heater that is Fluffy. Who was petting your soft fluffy hair. 

"...no cloudy your so soft, and smell good." Fluffy practically whined.... Dont DO THAT!

"Awww, really thats nice to hear." You say blushing and warm feeling in your chest. " But if I stay in your very warm lap I will fall alseep and I said I would wake up if they ran to the store and get me my A1." You said very slowly, while getting up, you then stood up. Why is standing so hard this morning. You feel tired like you didn't sleep that well. But you _did_ sleep. Its weird but you"ll live

Your arms are at your sides and your head is down. Your eyes are half way open. 

"HUMAN Y/N WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BREAKFAST THAT SHOULD HELP YOU WAKE UP!? OR COFFEE IT HELPS SANS WAKE UP!" Papyrus said sweetly... Awww 

"Aw, Paps your so sweet, but I cant have coffee it hurts my stomach to much." You said while looking at him with a soft smile. 

"GASP, NICKNAMES! I WILL FIND YOU SOMETHING TO EAT!" He said practically vibrating and running off towards the kitchen. 

Jupiter following him. Thank the stars for that. He'll keep an eye on Papyrus. You cant handle his spaghetti today.

Joey came up to you and started whining... Bathroom. Right.

"Okay Joey lets go." You said while walking off. 

" WHERE ARE YOU GOING! HUMAN! YOU BETTER NOT BE GOING TO FIND A PLACE TO SLEEP! THAT USELESS DISGUSTING LAZY BROTHER OF MINE HAS DONE THAT TO MANY TIMES TO COUNT!" Gosh he sure talks alot in the morning..... Is he gonna shut up. You keep walking.

"Not that I have to tell you, I am going to take Joey out." You said with a blank face. And walking past him.

"GOOD THAT MUTT-" Mutt? Mutt? Why the hell does every skull thing you meet say that!

Wait what? 

You stop then turn around, Joey is growling and getting closer to you. 

"He's not a mutt, He is a purebred German Shepherd who was born top of his bloodline and AKC registered. Do you even know what that is? He has won first place in multiple terminates and won an agility and protective award. You also shouldn't talk to your _Captain_ that way either." You said coldly while shooting him a glare. You are not in the mood, your cranky and _still_ trying to wake up. 

Fluffy is watching with giant eye sockets and will never call your dog a mutt. _Ever_

Blue is alittle scared, he backs up closer towards Fluffy. 

But they both are alittle amused.

"WHAT! YOU-" Edge was sounding livid. You don't care.

You walk off leaving a stunned Edge in the living room. He can't argue with his captain. 

"Holy crap, you know I feel like someone also called you a mutt in my dreams?" You said looking down to Joey.

You open the back door and let him outside. 

You make sure he uses the bathroom. Then he does his business and walks back but with a stick. 

"Aw you want to play? Okay but only a few." you said gently and taking the big stick from his mouth.

You throw the stick a few times as far as you can you know he needs to blow some energy. Poor Joey you have been neglecting him in his exercise not just that but you _need_ to get him back on his dog food. Its not good for him to be eating human food this much. 

Joey comes running back looking so cute and happy. Awww your baby is so cute!

He drops the stick infront of you and sits down like he knows. He is such a good boy! 

"Good boy! Joey good boy!" You said encouragingly and petting his head while touch his pointed ears. 

You chuck the stick one more time and he runs for it. He is very fast, its a good thing he listens and cares. 

Or else you would have your hands full but you are dog trainer so you think he would have got the hang of it either way.

You purse your lips in a little 'o' and whistle. Joeys ears twitch and he runs back with his stick. 

"Drop it. Lets go inside." You said with a smile and he drops the stick, tail wagging. 

You turn back around and see Ink. 

"Hey Ink whats up," you said softly while walking towards him and the door.

"What were you doing?" He asked you looking confused. Oh maybe he doesn't know! 

"Oh, I was just playing with Joey. If he doesn't get some energy out he can get angsty and start becomeing alittle destructive. Though I am not to worried about that." You said slowly but you are starting to become more awake. The A1 is doing its job.

The wind started to blow and it was chilly. You shiver and walk past Ink. Its so cold without your hoodie. Which you still dont have back?

"No, I mean what are you doing here? How did you get here using only the machine? And being near it? How come I have never heard of your Universe? Who are you?" Ink had a billon questions yet you only answerd two.

"I am Y/N no one special, I just was lucky, right place at the right time? Who knows, Ink if you would like to talk we can. I can answer your questions. Maybe not have all the answers. But I will try." You said calmly and mused. While looking up at him.

His expression kept changing, confused, considering, mad, patient. It was all there. 

But he nodded and said." I do, but not today." He said with a grin. Well you believe that was progress!

"Okay then, now are you coming with us? Apparently they are taking me shopping. I have no clue how its going to go but it sounds fun and!" Your smile gets less sleepy and more energy. 

"I get to see this Universe and see all the monsters its gonna be so cool!" You said sounding more excited. Your smile growing.

He looks down at you and says. "Yes, I am going to watch you flip out and embrass yourself. You seem to do it alot?" Ink said his grin getting wider. Ughhh your never gonna live those down.

"Ugh, what EVER! Its not going to happen to day!" You said with a blush and walking away with a laughing Ink in the hallway. 

Joey following you. 

Ughh, you hope this goes well.

You head towards the kitchen. But grab your bottle of A1 that was still on the coffee table. With Fluffy following you. 

Aww its like a train! As Blue as the caboose! 

"Haha," you giggle and keep walking. 

"whats so funny?" Fluffy asked, he was smiling but you cant see it.

"Hehe, its a like train! Hehe" you smile and head to the kitchen.

"oh," Fluffy said, you can hear the amusement. Yep like a train.

"We're just _chugging_ along. Haha" you said with a bigger smile on your face. 

Fluffy chuckles at that. 

"NO YOU ALL HAVE CORRUPTED HER!" You hear Blue scream. 

"Hahaha, nah I have always been this way. I love puns and jokes but I suck at them so I take what I can get." You said with your head held high. Its true and you love! Puns and jokes! There amazing the play on words the wit!

You just suck at it. 

"ITS EVEN WORSE!!" Blue shouted

You shake your head while smiling and take a sip of your A1. You then lean on the counter and ask Jupiter and Papyrus. "What are you guys making?" You asked.

While drinking the A1.

Then you hear someone slowly coming in. 

"I AM TEACHING PAPYRUS HOW TO COOK PANCAKES JUST HOW YOU TAUGHT ME!" Jupiter said poudly. Aw, he really remembers and is teaching? Ah the student becoming the master.

"Thats sounds goooood," you said 

"heya, whatcha got sweetheart?" Sans deep sleepy voice asked behind you. You jumped alittle "ahh!" You turn around and place your A1 on the counter well. You reach up, then put your A1 on the counter. 

"Nothing much just a drink." You said casually.... You CAN'T LET THEM KNOW YOU HAVE A CONDIMENT PROBLEM! Stay cool! Its Sans fault anyway! Well and Reds and Stretch you did even have a honey faze.... Yeah that did happen. 

"really, it kinda looks like-" sans was starting to say NO! HES TO SMART!

"ITS NOT!" you scream while jumping and picking up your bottle and holding it close. Yep.... Its all COOL!

His eye sockets widen, his grin grows even more.... Uh oh. 

"its not, what?" Red said while coming into the kitchen.... Oh shit more of them! 

"Uh, ya know, drinking its... Not what I am doing." You said with a nervous smile and you feel alot more awake! 

"watcha got there?" Dusty popped up from behind you. 

"NOTHING!" You shout and crouch down and protect your precious A1.

"My precious!" You shout in a smeagol voice. 

The three lazy skeletons that are now surrounding you! Are chuckling.

"hey paps, do you know?" Sans asked Papyrus who happily BETRAYED YOU!

"WHY OF COURSE I KNOW I AM THE ONE WHO GOT HER THE DRINK!" Papyrus said oblivious. 

Your face has morphed into a betrayed look your mouth is open and your eyes are wide, your noise is alittle scrunched up. How could he! But they dont know! Even Papyrus doesn't know.

"why did ya get it for 'er?" Red asked his grin growing.... Nooo they won't find out.

"BECAUSE THE HUMAN WOULD NOT GET UP WITH OUT THAT A1! THEY REFUSED, THEN THEY SLID DOWN THE STAIRS RAILING INSTEAD OF USING THE STAIRS! THEY ARE AS LAZY AS YOU RED!" Edge was still pissed but hey, no filthy or disgusting human was in the name! 

"really, you that lazy hottie?" Dusty asked....what

"What!" You squeaked and your face turned so red! Did Dusty just call you hottie? No you heard wrong. 

"i said" he leaned in closer towards your red face with a smug grin red and blue eyelights growing bigger. It was really cute and hot. Your face gets redder. Ahhhhh. You squeeze the A1 bottle more. 

"you that lazy _hottie"_ he said slower and his voice got deeper. Ohhh, that is really hot. 

"I-I-I your hot to! I mean no wait no yes! Uhhhh this is not A1 you dont even know what A1 is! And I am lazy and proud. Its the morning and I was tired I thought if I took the railing and slid down! I would either make it or fall and falling did not sound so bad!" You talked so fast explaining and confessing. 

Dusty looks so proud of himself.... You little shit.

"Ohhh, I bet you are sooo proud of yourself. Come back here!" You shouted at him face red. 

"nah, i am good." Dusty said grin wide while shrugging. Tch, baby.

"Its my CONDIMENT! Drink okay!" You shout and drink more of it. Its so good.

"Its delicious! And tangy! And Sweet! And YUMMY! Its so good" you said taking another sip. You dont care!

All four lazy skeletons are grinning so wide and are so proud of you. 

Papyrus is shocked, everyone is shocked half amused half just disappointed... 

You stand up and take another sip. 

You then see Sans, Red, Dusty, and Fluffy all holding ketchup and mustard. Your not gonna question it right now.

"CHEERS!" You said while holding out your A1. Yeah.

They hold up their condiments and you all take a drink. Bonding!!

"OKAY WE GET IT! YOU ARE JUST LIKE THEM! YOU LIKE CONDIMENTS! HOHOHO!" Papyrus is crying! Nnnooo.

"No its always been like this! One day I tried this condiment and it was like a connection!" You said emotional. It was you rememeber it like it was yesterday. You needed sauce with your steak and this one just called to you!

All the Sans nod in memory of their first time trying there condiments. Except Blue of course he was just as sad as Papyrus and Jupiter didn't care to much but was still alittle disappointed! 

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE US GO GET YOUR DISGUSTING CONDIMENT!" Edge said he was pissed.

"Hey! Don't hate it till you try it!" You said narrowing your eyes at him. Edge stopped talking. 

The skeletons saw this and questioned.

"edge insulted joey this morning, and cloudy shut him up." Fluffy said sounding amused at thr memory.

"what! what did you say?" Red sounded pissed and glaring at you. Oh no, you didn't say anything bad but you know Red loves his brother they all do. 

Your blush fades and you say honestly. 

"All I said was Joey was not a mutt told him how great Joey was and that he shouldn't talk to his capitan that way either. I didn't call him any names or say anything disrespectful." You said calmly and honestly.... Feeling hurt... This kind of reminds you of... Back home. Before you went to live on your own. But you also know how protective Red is over his brother. And that Red is nothing like _them._

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Edge screamed. 

You did as told and shut your mouth while ducking your head. 

"NOT YOU HUMAN! RED! SHUT UP....AS MUCH AS I HATE SAYING SHE IS RIGHT!" Edge said it like poison but still said it!

You pop your head up and look wide eyed at Edge. Stunned he wasn't talking to you. But Red was just asking.

"what!?" Everyone was stunned..... Red was even more... He was admitting he was wrong?!?!

Edge growls and scowls at everyone. 

"YES, SHE WAS I SHOULD.... NOT HAVE SAID THAT ABOUT HER DOG! HE IS CLEARLY MORE SUPERIOR THEN I THOUGHT. AND SHE.... IS THE DAMN CAPTAIN AND WON IT FAIR AND SQUARE! I ALWAYS BE RESPECTFUL...WELL ALITTLE RESPECTFUL TO MONSTERS OR.....EVEN THIS HUMAN WHO DESERVES IT!" Edge said sounding like he has never said this before... Aww Edge

"Aww Edgy~ you respect me!" You said so happy.

Your _beaming_ up at him. He looks down and his cheekbones are blushing almost fire red. Aww.

Your arms are out and your hair is alittle messy but is wavy from not brushing it last night. Your cheeks are alittle flushed and your eyes are wide and sparkling! 

All the skeletons find this very cute or attractive or both!

"NO!" Edge screamed down at you. Aww you big Tsundere!!

You hug his long bony leg. "Aw I respect you to!" You said happily.

"GET OFF ME!" Edge was screaming and blushing. 

All the other skeletons are shocked at what they are witnessing! Edge?! Blushing?! 

You let go and still smiling. Aw your so happy! Edge respects you!! 

"FOOD IS READY! EVERYONE IT IS ALREADY 10:00AM WE MISSED THE OPENING HURRY UP AND EAT THEN WE WILL GO SHOPPING!!" Jupiter and Papyrus announce. 

"oh, ya i forgot about that." Red said sounding alot less mad. He then turns to you and walks up. Uhh what? 

"i'ma sorry doll, i might of had a short temper" Red said looking apologetic. Aww of course you forgive him. 

You hold out your arms for a hug. And see if he takes it.

"I haven't hugged you yet I don't think?" You said trying to expect his apology.

He looks suspicious, like your luring him into a trap. Maybe you are!

"You don't want one?" You asked sounding alittle sad your face frowned alittle.

"i will!" Sans,Fluffy, and Dusty all said at the sametime. Aw, they do! 

Blue, Papyrus, and Jupiter all scream "I WILL BE GLAD TO!" 

"You do-" you were cut off by Red wrapping his giant arms around you and picking you up. He was nuzzling into your shoulder and white soft hair. 

"Awww, look at the big softy!" You hug him back and nuzzle into his really fluffy hood. 

You then feel him sniffing you? Huh again!? It sent a small shiver up your spine. Oh my... What is he doing its cute but... Gosh it is turning you on alittle!!!

Your blushing now!

"Red? What are doing?" You asked confused and alittle high pitched. 

Every skeleton was watching in confusion or jealously. 

You can feel is grin become bigger. 

"just sniffin" Red said whe sniffing you AGAIN! 

"Aahh, okay okay! Okay! You can't be that blunt! Why are you sniffing me?!" You asked in a high pitched voice. 

You can feel the smug grin!

All the skestons take this information in. 'So you blush at bluntness? Hmm' 

"because you smell very...delicious" his voice deep brooklyn accent drops to a tad husky...... Ohhhh my~ that was... NO to early for this. 

"Red, stoooop" you whine and are more red. You feel hot and honestly..... You are enjoying this alittle bit... But you dont like how its in front of everyone!!!!

"RED I THINK YOU SHOULD PUT HER DOWN SHE IS GETTING VERY RED!!" Blue said.

The other three skeletons are glaring Red down. 

"Red if you dont stop being a pervert I will tell everyone what you have in your room!" You said bluffing. Theres nothing in his room, but maybe there is and it will work?

"oh, whats in his room?" Dusty asked while leaning on the counter behind you to. 

Getting a clear veiw of your amazing ass.

Red is sweating and says sorry. He starts to put you down. Your confused why is he putting down.

"Wait what are you doing!?" You say as you cling to his neck and wrap your legs around his waist. 

He explodes crimson red and is sputtering. What what?

"What what!? You are okay! Am I to heavy!?" You asked mordified. Are you? Should you lose some weight?

"i don't think your weight is the problem." Fluffy said in understanding? Understanding? Understanding of what!? 

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to finish our moment." You start to unhook your legs and then you feel two big hard hands move to hold your legs? Huh?

"So you want to finish our hug? Okay don't be a pervert?!" You shout 

"no promises" Red mumbled. 

Some skeletons look at him with pity and jealously. Is building up in their souls.

You hug Red around the neck then say "Its okay I forgive you!" You said happily and genuine.

"what about me hottie no hug?" Dusty said sounding annoyed and irritated. Oh you haven't hugged him yet. Everyone except him that is in the room.

"Oh your right. I am sorry Dusty, hold on." You start to unwrap your arms around Reds neck and say to him softly.

"Red can you please put me down?" You asked nicely. And smiling. 

Red looks at you with giant red eyelights and you swear you see them moving like they are trying to change?!

Red nods and puts you down. You turn around then get picked up by Jupiter who is running out of the kitchen. You hear something hit a wall? What the? What was that.

Dusty threw his knife at Jupiter. But he was to fast. The others watched this and looked shocked or alittle put back but they didn't move. 

Dusty was pissed! He wanted to hug you, granted he did hold you but not hug you or you hug him. The way you shivered in Reds hold made him want to hug you and take him for himself.... But why? 

You are now in the dinning room with food set infront of you, your sitting in an empty seat no one else is here but you and Jupiter, you smile. 

"Thank you Jupiter, but now I have to remember to hug Dusty he deserves it!" You did want to hug every skeleton here even Error but you know the chances of that are slim. 

You start to eat the perfect golden brown fluffy pancakes. *gasp* "where is my A1!?" You said looking around. 

"I WILL GET IT!" Jupiter shouted while running out. 

You start to chow down on your pancakes. Then you hear alot of the other skeletons come in. Stretch, Axe, Ink, Error, Nightmare and Dream! 

"Good morning how did you sleep?!" You said with a mouth full of yummy pancakes but you put a hand infront of your mouth. Manners after all.

"I have been up for while just been busy with planning on what to do today!" Dream said taking a seat next to you. Aw, really.

"How was your mornin?!" He asked you grabbing a pancake. 

Nightmare took the other seat next to you...ahhhh yeahhhh!!!!! Keep your COOL!

"Wellll.." 

You explain your morning to the other skeletons almost everything! 

Nightmare and Axe are laughing so hard Dream is scolding you for being lazy and how you also drink condiments. And Ink is just watching amused.

Stretch looks courious about the condiment thing. 

You look up and see Error is stareing at you. 

You wave at him. And he glares then turns away.

Your pancakes are done and Jupiter came in awhile ago to give you your A1. 

"Hey! No one can judge me!" You said then taking another sip. Its so good.

"WE HAD BREAKFAST LATE BUT WE SHOULD ALL GET GOING! THE MALL HAS BEEN OPEN FOR 1 HOUR ALREADY!!" Jupiter said while gathering his plate and running out of the room.

"Are you guys coming?" You asked them all. 

"I am!" Dream said and taking his plate to the kitchen.

"..i am going but only because...jupiter is going. not big fan of shopping." Axe said while shrugging and leaving without his plate! 

"Ugh," you got up from your chair and went around the long table and grabbed Axes plate then went back around and sat down. 

" ~~w-why d-did y-you d-do that? y-you c-could h-have j-just w-went u-under t-the table t-then grabbed it? Are you stupid?"~~ Error said, sounding annoyed. it kind of hurt... 

"...no" you said hesitantly.... That word... For some reason that word always got to you? You know he didn't mean it like that.

"she was just going around who cares." Nightmare said. His deep water voice dropping to a warning tone and his cyan eye was glowing alittle he was starting to get pissed he could sense the self-doubt starting to grow inside you.... He didn't like it... But why?

You were looking down to busy clouded by your thoughts. Nightmare then picked you up and put you in his lap.... It wasn't goopy like it looked. In fact it wasn't even cold? It was warm. But not as warm as Fluffy but a nice warmth like a summer night. 

He starts to wrap his giant arms around your waist. 

"your not stupid" he whispers in your ear..... For some reason that makes you want to cry? But you dont. But you are very very close. 

Hearing that makes you chest feel very warm. You ~~soul~~ heart pound happily.

Ink left the room and so did Stretch. Error stayed for some reason.

"Okay" you said softly and abit happier. Hehe the King of negativity cares!! 

"Are you coming?" You asked while playing with his black jacket sleeve. 

"no, i hate the day time" he said while nuzzling into your hair. You swear he is sniffing it, but you don't even care anymore.

Alot of skeletons have been doing that? Do you smell that good! Man your gonna have to thank Red or Dream who ever got you the shampoo!? 

_Its_ _not the shamepoo._

"Oh! Are you like a vampire skeleton!? Can you be in the sun? You know we never figured it out if you were allergic? Do you just hate it?!" You said sounding more courious! You turn half way around and you are sitting side ways and looking up at him. His black goopy looking skull is more define up close. Are those dimples?! He has round cheekbones yet he looks very attractive, they look just a tad shaper. And his grin is getting wider, his cyan eyelight is looking at you bigger. Aw, he is handsome and very adorable. Haha the King of negativity adorable!? Who would have guessed?! 

"no what the hell is that, yes just hate it, no not allergic, yes again just hate the sun. anymore questions?" He said sounding amused and not annoyed. That made you smile and your heart pound happily. 

"Hmm, oh do you like cloudy days like ones were it doesn't rain but the sun is hidden by the clouds?" You asked eagerly. You really want to know more about him! Heck all the skeletons! 

"cloudy days are fine." Nightmare said while nodding slowly. Heh, thats nice to know!

"I am going to get ready, wait a minute!? I can't get ready. I guess I do need to go to the store. I need a tooth brush and tooth paste! I don't even have sockets or shoes?!" You said now talk fast and thinking.

You see in the corner of your eye a cyan blush is on his cheekbones. It so cute but why?

Nightmare must have seen your confused face. 

"socks are like underwear in monster culture. same with souls. just don't go saying thise two thing lightly." Nightmare said making sure yiu understand.

You put your hands to your mouth. "Really? I am so sorry! Thank you for telling me!" You said with a small blush to your cheeks.

"kid are you ready to go the other skeletons are already in the cars?" Stretch said leaning in the entry door way. Oh really, 

"But I have no shoes?" You said embarrassed, for some stupid ass reason you came here without your shoes! Or socks! (Hey! Plot reasons!- Author)

"oh..uh you can use a pair of slippers." Stretch said while turning the corner and then having a pair of pink slippers. They are so big but you don't care. You slowly get out of Nightmares lap.

But not before giving him a big smile and a hug around his neck which catches him off guard he doesn't like touch that much. Not as bad as Error but is not the biggest fan. And yet he was _craving_ your touch. It was warm, soft, and you smelled _really_ good for some reason. Not just that but your big chest was pushed up against him and he could feel the how squishy they are....

What are you doing to him?!

You part ways and smile. You then hop off his lap and your yellow pajama pants are reaching past your ankles. 

"Bye bye Nightmare! Oh, Error do you want to come?!" You asked smiling at him. He looks stunned you asked, of course you would like him to come! You know being in public and around people is not his thing but just in case! 

" ~~n-n-no i-i d-dont, g-go a-away!"~~ Error said but is it you or does he sound upset? With you? 

"You sure?" You ask just in case. 

" ~~...no thank you!"~~ Error said.....no thank you!!!!!

Your smile just became so wide. He narrows his eye sockets at you. Does he want chocolate?

"Do you want me to get you chocolate!?" You said amused with a smirk. Hehe.

" ~~..i-if y-you a-are o-off-fering, i-if y-yo-ou d-do d-don't g-get w-white chocolate t-t-tha-at is ** _disgusting!"_**~~ Error said. Sounding alittle less annoyed....awww.

"Of course I hate the white chocolate as well!" You said while putting on the big pink slippers. They are so soft but do feel worn out. 

"Bye bye guys see yeah when we get back! Oh, could you also keep an eye out on Joey? Just if you see he needs to go out he should come to you and just let him outside in the back yard. Thats all I am asking. Thank you guys i'll owe you one!" You said leaving, Stretch was ahead of you. You hope this will be so much fun! 

Joey was wagging his tail and still following you. 

"Aw, you have to stay, Joey baby!" You said while petting him and walking.

You brush your hand threw your messy while now wazy hair and make it look better. You and stretch walk outside and...

You *Gasped* so loud when you see two beautiful motorcycles and two gorgeous one scarlet red and dark almost blood red ferrari's!

"THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!" You yell as you run towards the vehicles. 

You run to the motorcycles first, one is cherry red and is so pretty that you dont even want to touch it. You don't want to ruin the beauty!! You actually have a motorcycle license! But your motorcycle was not as near as nice as theirs. But it was your first. 

The other is a beautiful shade of cobalt blue! And they both are so shiny and just amazing. You then turn and see the red Ferrari's! 

They are so glossy and you want to hug them but they look so expansive. Still you can even see your reflection. And you dont look so bad. Your hair is messy and you purple shirt is baggy on you but you can actually see some of your curves. 

"are you done?" Stretch asked sounding impatient. Oh right.

"Huh, yeah I am are these.." You trail off looking back at them. They are so pretty!

"yes they are, Sans and Red are the motorcycles and the red cars are Papyrus and Edges. Let's go they are all in the other cars." He said jerking his skull towards the other cars. 

"Other cars?" You look around but only see the four vehicles that are in the giant garage. That and you are surrounded trees! 

"yes, they're around the side of the mansion." Stretch said while walking off towards the left side of the mansion. Which you are just now seeing in person outside!

Your mouth is hanging open and your staring in awe, its a giant tan and brick mansion it looks old but beautiful like a piece of ancient history.

Your walking straight and in awe still staring at the manison you don't realise that you are right next to the cars while stretch is holding in his chuckle the other skeletons are amused stareing at you through the windows.

You hear a tapping sound and look straight out and see "ahhh! Don't kidnap me!" You said while putting your arms up like they are a cop. 

"Ppfft, hahaha" everyone is laughing in their seats. Oh its just them.....that was embarrassing. You blush embarrassed.

"Well you guys are great hostages! Already in the car, perfect! Now where am I sitting?" You joked then really asked. You have no clue where you are going to sit and honestly dont care! 

"sorry sweetheart this car is full the other one behind us is the one your going in." Sans said sadly, with a big grin. Okay then you"ll just go over there! 

"Byee! See you at the mall!" You said waving and running off towards the other car which Stretch was leaning on. He was smoking, your nose scruched up, you did not like smoking it smelled horrible and it can ruin your lungs and teeth. Or kill you! 

This is one of the plus sides of being small, people usually blow up when they smoke so you can't smell it to bad. 

"Hey! Looks like I am riding with this skeleton crew. Lets go!" You said excited 

"heh, yeah lets go." Stretch said putting out his cigarette then bending down and blow a big puff of smoke in your face. You scrunched up your face and squeezed your eyes closed. What the hell??! 

*Cough* "What was that for?!" You said and *cough* and waving the smoke away from your face! What a douch bag! 

You look back up at him and just see him walking to the front seat of the car! Its okay, you probably just did something he didn't like and now he is mad. So lets just let it slide and have a good trip! You brush him off and go to open the door. But it opens for you and its Blue! 

"Hey Blue looks like I am riding with you and who ever is in here!" You said, wait should you wait for him to get out or...

"Hey Blue do you want to get out of the car or do you mind me just climbing over you?" You asked waiting for his reply.

"OH YOU CAN JUST CLIMB OVER YOUR VERY SMALL SO YOU WONT HURT ME!" Blue said with alot of energy wow he must be really excited.. YOU ARE TO!! Ugh always have to make fun of my size!

You nod and put one foot on the floor board and the other on the handle above. You then squeeze past Blue and to the middle seat. Your back thighs grazing his knees. While you were squeezing past Blue. He had a gaint smug look on his face. Only Red, Edge, Axe, Jupiter, and Dream. Saw it. Edge was driving but he saw it in the reveiw mirror. 

All the skeletons scowled at him. Dream was just dissapointed. No one said anything, they genuinely didn't want to embarrass you or make you feel bad in anyway. 

But some of them were going to kill Blue.

You squeeze past Blue and see Dream! "Hey Dream! Looks like we are sitting together as well!" You said sounding so happy! 

"haha, excited dollface?" Red asked his grin wide. 

You turn around in your seat to face him. 

"Yes! I will get to see more monsters and check out this UNIVERSE!! I am so excited do you think if I ask I can shake their hands!? Or wiggle at them if they are a moldsal?!" You said _beam_ at Red, his eye sockets widen everyone was captivated by your enthusiasm to see monsters. 

"uh, i don't know doll alot of humans here are fuckin asshole to monsters. so they might be suspicious of a happy human just walkin up to them." Red said cautiously. He felt like he was walking on egg shells. He didn't want to crush your happy mood.

"Oh... Well maybe if I tell them I am honored to meet them and ask them some questions!? They won't find me suspicious!" You said optimistic, you know there might not even be a chance but you would like to try.

"okay but you can't fuckin gawk at them they hate that makes them feel like an animal" Red said sounding more serious. No you don't think that at all! Your just curious and have questions. Is that okay? You don't want to make them feel like you are gawking at them because their animals. Its because they interest you in away you just want to get to know them. Not just because you saw them in a video game. Is that okay? 

"Is it okay to ask questions?" You asked sounding calmer. 

"..yes they won't mind" Axe said next to Jupiter who is in the middle seat. His grin soft and wide.

"Okay then! I will just respectful as I can and if you guys see me doing anything I shouldn't. Just smack me or something. But gently!" You said making sure they dont hit to hard. Thats what some people did to make sure you were paying attention. Or stop you from doing something. You didn't like it but.... Thats the only way they said to get your attention.

Everyone frowns at that. What?

"HOW ABOUT WE JUST TELL YOU INSTEAD!?" Jupiter said alittle quieter. Probably cause we are in the car. Well okay you would love that!

"Okay!" You said sounding much happier with that idea! This will be so much fun! 

You turned towards the front and buckled. 

"Lets go! To the mall!" You said excitedly. A smile on your face. 

"YEAH!" Blue and Jupiter said. 

Edge started the car and his driving was really good! He was so smooth and persist, you were looking out the drivers front window and seeing everything!

You saw afew monsters like froggets and whimsuns! 

"Look a frogget wow! They are so cute!" You said in a high pitched voice. 

"Aww, I wanna give the whimsuns a hug!" You sound so in awe. 

The skeletons are lisenting or watching in amusement. They are looking at you with adoration.

"Hey look I see the mall! Wait were are we? Like are we still in the United States?" You asked oh my gosh! How did that question not come to mind? 

"Yes we are apparently in California! Near the Mount Baldy I believe!" Dream said confirming! Wow California! It is pretty!

"Wow, really we have only been to four different states but never California! We never passed by it either!" 

"we?" Stretch asked. 

"Oh me and my twin brothers and my parents!" You said a fondness in your voice. You missed them.

"you have twin brothers?! who is older?" Red asked, sounding interested they all are!

"Well take a guess!" You said mischievous in your voice. Everytime people have ALWAYS gotten it wrong or didn't believe you. 

"older!" The lazy skeletons shouted

"YOUNGER!" The energetic skeleton shouted.

"Haha, is that your final answers!" You said with a smirk!

They nod. 

"I am older by 5 five years! What I don't give off the older sister vibe!?" You said teasing Blue and Dream.

"yeah you do in a _small_ way" Red said with a smirk. 

"Hey! No small puns allowed!" You turn your head to glare..... But damn it your mouth is turning into a smile!! Nooo don't encourage them!

"..maybe we should dial it _down_ she cant take them" Axe said. Ughhh

"Stooooop!" Your smiling wider 

"STOOOP!" Jupiter said like it was torture yet his mouth was twitching

"NO THE PAIN!"

"Hahahaha, you guys have such _short_ fuses" You are laughing at your own joke. 

And so are the other punny skeletons! Ha, even Stretch!

"SHUT UP I AM DRIVING!" Edge said.

"Opps, sorry." You said while calming down.

"sorry boss" Red said grumbling.

"WE ARE HERE!" Edge announced!

This so much fun, okay what do you need? A few shirts and bottoms, socks and underwear you will do that by yourself. And Joeys Dog food. I should be enough. Oh and you need to ask if you can get Error some chocolate!

Edge pulls into the parking lot, and finds two parking spots prefect, how convenient! Just the amount we need and its only ten parking spots away from the mall! 

Edge parked the car with such ease..... You hate parking! Its so hard! But you still got your licence somehow?

You unbuckle just like everyone else and you all get out of the car. You follow after Dream because he got out first. And you hop down. You then see the other guys come and park right next to you. 

You look around and see the mall its HUGE! 

"Whoaa!" You put your arms out in shock, its the biggest mall you have ever seen!

Okay deep breaths. Your in public time to act like an adult..... 

Ahhhh is that another monster ahhh you think its Bratty and Catty!

You look away and look down whistling. 

"you look alot more suspicious doing that" Sans said behind you. 

"I wasn't looking!" You shout and turn around. Your cheeks are blushed pink. 

He chuckles while shaking his head. "its okay sweetheart just don't stare at them. i know you are probably excited to see more monsters but you need to understand to also respect them as well." He said softly. Looking down at you.

You nod your head up and down very fast. Yes you understand! 

"she already asked us to tell 'er if she does somethin' rude or somethin' like that." Red said.

All the skeletons are out now. Your all standing in the mall parking lot.

Okay you really want to know your limit because you like having a limit and a budget it helps keep your bills on there toes! And you dont want to take advantage of them. Rich or not.

You turn to face them all and ask.

"Whats my limit? Like $100!? Oh my gosh!

I could get so much in the clearance section!"

Your so excited a whole $100 just on clothes! And a bag of dog food for Joey! You can make it work! You know how to hagle.

Your smiling do wide. 

They are all looking at you like you are crazy and cute? You think who knows... Maybe. What, was $100 to much?! Oh no!

"Or you know whatever you want it doesn't have to be $100, it could just be $50." You said embarrassed. There gonna think your using them!!

"the clearance?" Axe asked sounding alittle confused...

why the hell would you be shopping in the clearance? He thought.

"Oh! The clearance! A magical rack were all the other clothes that no one bought! But you get at a reasonable price!" You threw your arms out. Happily talking the clearance rack. Like you were in heaven...

They are all giving you an exaggerated look of pity.

"Don't give me thoughs looks! The clearance rack is AMAZING! Thats where I got that awesome purple hoodie and and gray sweatpants!" You said happily oblivious.

'so that's were thoughs horrored clothes came from! they hid your your perfect, sexy, hot bod!' All seven skeletons who looked that night were thinking.

No Clarence rack **at all!**

"doll...what?! hell no your gettin $10,000!" Red shouted. No way is he gonna let you only have $100 or shop in that damn clearance fuckin rack!

"What! No no no! Please don't!!!" You said while shaking your hands infront of you. What that is so much!?

"no thats not right," phew good. "sweetheart should get $20,000" Sans said looking very sure. No no no! 

"WHAT NO NO MORE! LETS GO BACK TO THE $100 TALK!" You said sounding painc. Noo you don't need that much money! 

"no, now we should give her $30,000" Fluffy SAID STOOPP!!

"NO NO NO! Look! Lets go back to $10,000!!? Huh?! Yeah I am so happy with that! Lets keep it there!!!" You are about to explode you don't even need that much!!

"hottie, should get $40,000." Dusty said so fucking causal!!!

"NO PLEASE OKAY! OKAY! $40,000!!! No more please please!!!" You are _begging_ them holding your hands together!

The skeletons are looking very pleased with themselves. They are such assholes....... But you like these assholes.

"okay here you go!" Sans walked up to you and picked up your right hand and put something in it. Huh?

You look down and see a GOLDEN CREDIT CARD!!

"Whaaaawaaaa!!!!" You hold it out like its a bug!! 

You hear chuckling, "What the hell do I do with this!?" You said holding it out. Like its going to bite you. 

It will!! It will bite you later!! Spending money always does!

"HUMAN Y/N YOU SWIPE THE CARD ON WHAT EVER YOU WOULD LIKE!" Papyrus said walking up to you and smiling. He is so cute.

"Are you really sure like 3000% sure you want to give me this?" You looked Sans straight in the eye sockets your voice calm and in disbelief.... Does he really trust you!? Do alot of them do!?

Sans said "...yeah sweetheart i trust you" Sans said his voice deep and sounding honest. His eye lids lazily droopy and relaxed. You can feel tears welling up. You bring your hand back and hold the card to your chest. You will not let anything happen to this card!!

You jump and hug around Sans ribs and he stumbles back alittle but stays still.

"ah,don't cry" Sans said feeling alittle over whelmed. You cried alot. 

"I won't let anything happen to the card, i'll take such good care of it. Walk it, ya you know swipe it! What ever the hell you do with this golden card of money!?" You said in a high pitched voice. 

All the skeletons laugh at that and shake their heads.

Yet they couldn't help but find it endearing how much you care about their trust. And how you react to that much money. They're are totally going to spoil you.

You pull away and then look down and see you have no pockets.

"Aw man I don't have any pockets?" You said bumped. Oh wait!

"Oh well," you open up your neck colour and stuff the card in your sports bra. It ain't going no where now. You nod in satisfaction. Then look up and see everyone staring or looking away.

"What! It is a perk to having these two ladies!" You said while touching your chest and propping them up more to make a point. And a small smirk is on your face.

They blush deeper. Aww, they are such guys.

"Come on blushies skeleis! Lets go you can fantasize or whatever later!" You said blushing alittle and walking forward. Towards the mall.

"YES LETS GO!" Jupiter is running after you and now you both are running. But he is already way head because of his long legs. Plus running to much does hurt your chest and your back. And this is the down side to having a big chest. You slow way down. And stop to catch your breath. 

"I give up! Someone help! To much running!" You shout still in the parking lot. You look behind you and see you only made it past four cars. And the other skeletons are laughing there asses off. Yeah yeah you know they can't run worth shit either!

"You can't run either!" You shout back as Blue is running past you in a flash which makes you tumble. 

Holy shit he was fast!

"He is so fast!" You said pointing at Blue who is next to Jupiter and now Stretch is to. Ugh shortcuts, your so jealous of that!!

"I am walking with you guys, for alittle bit. There to fast." You said whining and walking back with them. Edge is scowling in disappointment.

"You try running in my body then you can scold me!" You said walking up to Edge and walking by him. 

"YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO RUN LONGER THEN FOUR CARS!" Edge said in a grims at how out of shape you were. 

"It hurts," you said matter of factly. "I can lightly jog and I can run if it means running for my life! Does that count?" You said smiling. 

The lazy skeletons chuckle Papyrus and Edge just shake there heads.

"NO!" They both said. 

You wave them off and you all enter the mall. 

"..i have to go find my bro if your looking for me i will be where the foods at..." Axe said while walking off to find him. Oh wait you should go get the underwear and sock thing over with now.

"I actually need to go get some stuff on my own." You said a blush on your cheeks. 

"what?" Dusty asked, not liking you being alone. 

"Uhh, s.o.c.k.s" you spelled it out and they all blushed and nodded. Not really just socks but underwear and stuff you want to do that alone and just get it over with. 

Dusty still was looking relentless. He didn't like the thought of you being alone with all these **_humans_**.

"Okay if you are that worried I will just meet you..." You trail off and look around and at the center of the mall is a giant water fountain. " Oh I will meet you at that really big water fountain. In like 30 mins if I am not back then you can just look for me or I will shout as loud as I can." You said calmly and sure. 

"thats okay sweetheart we will do that i have to go pick up some new parts for the machine." Sans said. Oh are they starting to fix it? Thats ~~sucks~~ good.

You nod and walk off. You look around and see more monsters and you recognise everyone. You did see Bratty and Catty. They are right there! Don't be rude. 

First things first underwear! You walk around and see alot of people staring at you..... Mostly humans and it doesn't feel like the same stare you give to the monsters. You feel alittle insecure. Scared even..... Maybe you should have risked the embarrassment with the other skeletons.

"Gosh I hate feeling alone guess I thought it would be different... Being in another Universe." You mumble, You turn and see Victorious Secret and walk in the sliding doors. 

It is as pink and sexy underwear everywhere like usual. It is pretty packed to. You see a sale! "A sale! Yes!" You love sales! You run to the sale rack and _*gasp*_ two royal purple and two light blue beautiful and plain bras just the way you like it. And instead of $60 a bra they are half price! "This is AMAZING!" You look for your size double CC's and pick them up. You then go over to the panties and see buy ten for $30. "Is today a special day or something?" Your smiling wide. You don't know two store clerk's are looking at you weirdly in your excitement. 

You pick out 20 pairs of panties cause you want to be prepared. Plus you don't want to come here unless you have to. You grab all your panties and now your arms are getting full! "Whoa panty paradise! Hehe" you then see a shelf for really cute pairs of socks. For $20, ooo those are expensive for socks. They are cute...... Okay, you grab a 10 pair bundle of ankle socks and _*gasp*_ they already have skeleton socks! You.... Look around and grab the one pair of skeleton knee high socks.

What month is it, well here anyway?

your about to walk to the store counter.

When you hear someone. "Excuse me but the teens and kids section are over there" a women who is around 5'5, dark brown hair and brown chocolate eyes she has carmel skin and is pretty looks to be about in her late twenties? 

Wait what? Uh

"Pardon? I am sorry I didn't hear you?" You said politely your manners kicking in. 

She frowned and said "The teens and kids section is over there, no one under 18 is allowed over here." She said alittle snip to her tone. Okay rude.

"Oh I am sorry, but I am over 18, in fact am 20. Sorry I am just very short in my height." You said it like you have said it a million times.... You would be surprised on how much this happens to you. Infact it happens alot. But you can't blame her you are small and your wearing pajamas still. Heck even big pink slippers.

"That is not funny, you are not 20 years old. You even dye your hair white. I am sorry but I am not going to ring you up." She said sounding annoyed.

"Excuse me but just because I am not 5,0 in height or have my hair which I don't dye I was born with. Doesn't mean I am not an adult same as you." You walk away from the clerk. Tch, why do people have to be like that. "Hey! Get back-" you ignore her. 

Then you hear a sweet voice. "Excuse me hun, I will ring you up." You stop and see your eyes widen. Your smile grows so wide. Its the purple bunny shop keeper! You run over to her with your arms full and jump so you can put your things on the counter! 

She is so pretty and looks so soft. "Thank you so much! I have to meet my friends very soon. Or else they were going to get worried." You said sounding so genuine. And smiling up at her. She was tall about as tall as Stretch. He is the smallest Papyrus. But that is still 7 feet tall. Whoaa!

Her eyes are wide and she giggles into her soft bunny paw. 

"My aren't you a sweet one." She said while scanning your underwear and socks. 

You blush at her compliment. "Thank you!" You said in a high pitched voice. Okay Y/N talk to her!!!

"Um, I...uh Gosh okay! Its really an honor to meet you and your very pretty and your purple fur looks very soft!" You said fast while blushing. 

She was about to ring you up when she stopped. Oh no a deep purple blush was shown on her fluffy cheeks. 

"You are very sweet thank you I dont get much compliments." She said ringing you up. 

"That will be $210 will that be cash or credit or debit?" She asked you. 

"Oh right!" You put your hand in your shirt and grab the credit card. "Here you go!" She blinked then giggled.

"What?! Its a perk I dont have pockets!" You said blushing. Aw man.

"No no dear you just did what I do quite often. And I don't see much of that despite what you might think." She said taking the card and swiping it. Oh really but its so handy!?

She did glance at it and her yellow eyes widen for a second! And her cute dark purple bunny noise twitched. What? Oh no did it not work?

"Did it not work, did it bounce? My friends said it should have.....uh alot. Even if I only asked for $100. Hehe." You laughed nervously. 

"No no dear you are perfectly fine it is payed for, here you go." she put them into a pink Victorious Secret bag. She then hands you the card back. 

"Thank you so much!" Your about to leave when she said. "Wait!" You turn around and look at her.

"Are you friends with a couple of skeleton brothers?" She asked.

You gave her a giant smile. "Yes! I help keep thoughs two bone heads in check! And the rest!" You said with a heavy fondness in your voice. You dont notice it though. 

"How did you know?" You asked confused. How did she know?

"Hehe, the card has a bone on it." She said. "What!" You look at it and it does! "Cool!" 

"Have a good one dear!" She said.

"Bye! I hope to see you around sometime!" You leave the store with two store clerks glaring at you. 

You put the card back in your bra where its safe. You see the time and "Oh shit I have two minutes left!"

You start sprinting to the fountain. And see Dusty standing by the water fountain. There looking around. You also see people stareing at him with disgust and some with fear. 

You run up to him as best you can with these giant pink slippers. Before you call out to him he is already looking your way. "Dusty!" You said with a smile. 

Your still jogging to him,

then you trip. Oh shit!

You fall on your face. "Ooow" you get up and see people stareing. You don't like the attention. You stand up and brush your yellow pajama pants off then look up. And boom Dusty.

" you okay? sorry i can't shortcut in public. i usually wouldn't care but then everyone would get in trouble or be wanted." He shrugged. Aww, he wanted to catch you!

He asked you looking down. His grin tight. "Aw I am fine. Thanks for waiting sorry it took longer but I made it!" You said with a smile. Luckily your bag didn't spill out. Gosh how embrassing would that have been. (Damnit could have used that!- Author)

" okay, eveyone else is doing there own thing." Dusty said causal. 

"Then it looks like its me and you then! I hope your cool with shopping cause I am gonna need to get some clothes!" You said, and shoes now that you think about.

"thats fine, lets go hottie" he said while turning towards a really expensive store that you know was very expansive.

You blush again at the pet name? Or is it just a nick name? Either way you love it!

"Dusty, we can't go in here" you whisper "its for rich people." You said in a deep lower voice while whispering. "Just look at the glass!" You said it was very shiny! 

His grin widen at that then he said. "we _are_ rich people" he said looking around. His hands in his athlete black basket ball shorts..... We sure look it! You thought sarcastically. 

"Oh right, the money card." You said in awe. Looking around. Oooo it did smell very good in here. You dont see anyone but the clerk.

"This place does have nice bottoms. Wait, what month is it?" You asked Dusty,

"september" he said behind you. "Oooo only one more month until I am legal to drink!" You said with a smirk. 

"wait, so your birthday is in october?" Dusty asked, sounding interested. 

"Yes! Hehe on Halloween!" You said while wiggle your eye brows.

He chuckles but asked." what is Halloween?" 

*Gasping* "Halloween is when people dress up as monsters or there favorite character from a tv show or movie! Or heck even anime! And the kids go out with there friends from door to door say 'trick or treat' and the grown ups or who ever stays home gives them candy! They also put up spooky decorations! Like hehe skeletons. So you might see alot of those." You giggle at the thought.

Dusty looks interested in you talking about Halloween and watching you talk excitedly about it. 

"The adults either have a costume party or just a fun get together!" You said happily at the thought. Looking for pants your size they are very nice. Oh you even see some really nice leggings.

"you sound like you know alot about halloween you done that stuff before?" He asked. His grin wide.

You shake your head while grabbing some jeans and a pair of leggings. "Nope! I have only trick or treated with my younger twin brothers for a few years. I didn't have friends, but I have heard alot about it how fun they can be!" You said going down memory lane. It was bittersweet.

"I am going to try these on, wait for me okay?" You asked looking at him and his eyelights are dots. 

You smile sweetly at him and slowly touch his cheek. "Hey its okay, I try and let go of it. But it is alittle pathetic isn't?" You said calmly like it was no news to you. Like you believed it. 

He looks down at you and shakes his head he then grabs your hand and says. "no its not pathetic, if anyone ever harms you i will kill them. fuck those people who didn't want to be your friend. i am your **_~~s---ou--l--m--a-t-e~~_** friend ain't i? i hate humans... but i don't hate you." He said voice deep and sounding honest but confused like he doesn't understand his feelings. But he is trying.

"Yeah! Your gonna make me cry!" You said with a watery voice. He was!! 

"go try on the pants, i wanna see anyway." He said rubbing your small soft hand. 

"Okay!" You run to the changing room and shut the curtain, then put on the high waist dark jeans. Wow they fit actually. Amazing! Your butt looks so good! Alittle squashed but damn! And your calfs look amazing!

"Dusty I am coming out. Prepare yourself!" You said with confidence! You just want to prepare him. Hehe, your confidence is getting alittle bigger.

You move the curtain and walk out. 

Dusty was not prepared, he was a struttering blushing violet blush. And his eyelights were huge almost took up his whole eye sockets!! Aww!!

"Oh you really like the jeans?" You ask turning around and he ajust about fell off his chair. Pfft, is he okay?

The store clerk was holding in her laugh.... 

"yes! get them! no argueing get them!" Dusty said eagerly. With a big blush on his cheeks

"Aww, but I wanted to check out the leggings?" You said with amusement. Do you really look that good in these jeans!? 

"what are leggings?" Dusty asked. 

"Oh there in here do you want to see them?" You asked. 

"um, i guess but i don't know if they will look good?" He said, nothing can beat the jeans.

Or so he thinks.

"Okay, well see them first before you judge them!" You ran back and closed the curtain. You take off the jeans and fold them, you then put on the black and royal blue leggings on. Your hips and butt look alot rounder and your figure looks like you just transformed and your thighs look nice and thick but not so wide.

"Oh my, you better prepare yourself this time." The clerk said to Dusty, she was in her 40s and had blonde hair. But the color was fading to gray and he was about to glare at her until. You showed up. 

"Hey! Look at these! They are very silky!" You said excited. They are and you thought your butt looked good in those jeans. Wow! 

"i-ug-you- hot-sexy-uh get them all!" Dusty was struttering and giving you compliments?! You have never got before! His eyelights turning to red and blue hearts!! You blush at all of it!

"Uh, they're over there," you said pointing over to the leggings. Huh? Does he really think you look sexy?! Your heart ~~soul~~ feels so warm and fuzzy at the thought of that. 

"Oh dear I believe you shot that skeleton in his heart. He is losing it, hehe." The clerk women said holding her hand above her mouth. 

"Come here dear I have a beautiful shirt that will go with those leggings." She said sweetly, oh thats so sweet of her!

"Thank you!" You said kindly, she hands you a light blue off shoulder shirt that just looked beautiful. 

"Dusty! I am changing!" You shout. Walking over to the changing room. You take off your shirt and the tank top. And put on the off shoulder light blue shirt. It is showing alittle bit of your cleavage but not enough to be inappropriate. There was also a unopened sliver hair brush. That fell out. No way! She is so cool! 

You pack all your other clothes in the Victorious Secret bag and the hair brush. You then fold the jeans and hang them on your arm.

You brush your crazy hair and it looks really fluffy now. Not frizzy but just thick and fuller with alittle wave. You open the curtain. Once more and see Dusty at the counter with-

"Dusty! You can't take every single pair of leggings!" 

You scold him, walking up to him and the giant pile of leggings all different colors!! And sizes!!

He turns around to see you and he looks like he is about to melt. And is drinking you in at the same time. You blush and think your over thinking it.

"Half of these aren't even my size!" You said with humour in your voice don't laugh... Looking back at the huge of leggings. 

"oh, get the hottie more of her size!" Dusty said to the store store clerk. She looked like this was the highlight of her year! 

"Of course what is your size?" She asked you. 

"Its a five but-" 

"you heard her, get the hottie fives!" Dusty said serious and his grin was so wide. To the clerk.

"No! Dusty I don't need them. Look you have like sixty pairs here! When am I going to wear them?!" You asked him a giggle coming up.

 _"every_ day" he said dead serious. What!!? 

"Do I look that good in them?" You asked him genuinely. Wanting to know. Does he really like them on you? You ~~_soul_~~ heart is begging for it to be true. 

He wiped his head so fast, faster then you have ever seen him move!? 

"yes, you look like a goddess in them! so perfect that it should be illegal!" He said voice deep and husky, standing closer towards you. 

Your blushing very much your so flatterd and feel over the moon. He really thinks that!? And that voice should be a _sin._

"You just can't say that stuff out loud!" You said embarrassed. Yet you loved that he said it. You have never felt this warmth. Only a few times. ~~and they were always with one of the few skeletons.~~

"i just did" his smug grin, eyelights huge with adoration and mischief. 

You push his handsome face away and blushed deeper. You feel something warm and wet lick your whole hand!!?!

You see a glowing VIOLET TONGUE!! His thick violet glowing almost 4 inches!! Glowing tongue is hanging out of his alot sharper canine teeth. His eyelights look fuzzy. 

You yank your hand back "aaahh!" You are turned on by that damn look. He doesn't know that though. It's not like he can smell it. 

"Why did you use your glowing magic tongue and lick me?!" Your not grossed out just embarrassed we are in public and you are confused?!!

"Oh my~ you two youngsters really know how to handle each other." The store clerk said and was back with thirty PAIRS OF LEGGINGS YOUR SIZE!! 

"thats better" Dusty said straighting up but not by much. Still had that smug look.

"Will that be all?" She said happliy. "And please just keep the outfit and the hair brush. It was a small price to pay for what I have seen here. Its so boring seening rich snobs come in and you two are so cute together." She said much happier.

You duck your head embarrassed!

"Uhhh, its not like that!! And thank you for the outfit." You yank off the tags and throw them in the mini trash can. Your voice went higher and your whole face and neck is red!

Ahhhhhh no! Not that you mind the thought...

Dusty is blushing and his cheekbones are dusted a cute violet. He doesn't say anything.

"Okay that will be $1,200 please." She said nicely. That is so much you are lucky I ~~love~~ like you Dusty!

You see Dusty getting out his card. NO!

"FUCK NO! " you yank your bra open and grab the card. And slam it on the counter "HURRY!! PAY IT WITH MY CARD! HURRY!!!" You shout hell no is he paying for these leggings and jeans no no no!!

Dusty was now blushing even more he totally got a big peek! Of your ladies, beautiful, you know! 

While he is distracted you have her scan the card and pay for it all.

Dusty put a bony hand on his eye sockets and whispers. "your gonna be the death of me" you heard him and the clerk heard him. 

You both share a smirk. Guys. 

And she grabs four black and silver bags and bags up all your leggings there are so many she had to use three bags for them alone. Good thing you got seamless underwear. The other bag was holding around seven pairs of jeans light and dark. Three were skinny and four were flare out boot cut. 

You look over and see his is still blushing but is pouting like he is upset you payed! You chuckle,

"Dusty what am I gonna do with you?" You said while shaking your head and smiling so wide. Your voice was so gentle and had fondness. 

"Here you go! Have a nice day and since you spent more then $500 you get a %40 discount on anything in the store for two months! Here is my card just show who ever is working here and they should let you have a discount, plus after today I dont think your disruption will be hard to miss." She said sweetly, aw she so sweet! 

"Thank you! Have a nice day as well!" You grab your a bag then Dusty stops you and carries all of them! And walks off!

"Dusty! Give me atleast one!" You said running after him. 

"no" is all he says. 

Your stareing at him in mock offence! 

You both walk out of the store and start walking aimlessly through the mall.

"Fine, lets go I still need pajamas and sweatpants and we _need_ to go to Bed, Bath § Beyond! And then we need to go to a pet store and get chocolate." You said talking to him as your talking you don't notice the disgusted looks people sent you or Dustys way.

Dusty did and he sent a death glare towards every single one. He didn't give two fucks about people staring or looking at him he _could_ kill everyone in this mall. But, he looks down at your gorgeous smiling face. While your talking. He will do it if it means you were in danger. But he won't other wise..... Maybe, depends on his mood and he is feeling gracious today.

Your so happy, "Hey, I am having alot of fun with you. Just thought you should know." You said shyly. You would love to hear it said to you that you are fun to hang out with. 

You feel a hand on your head and you glance up and see Dusty looking at you with a soft grin. Red and blue eyelights huge. 

"i am having fun to, alot more then you will know" Dusty said, sweetly!!?!?! You blush red and nod your head. A goofy smile on your face.

Your stomach growls and you both stop. 

His grin is amused, on bony brow raised. Aww man, you swear everytime!

"Uhh, I think I am hungry. Lets head to the food court I know Axe is going to be there maybe some of the others!" You said happily it would be nice to see the rest of the skeletons! See how they are doing with their shopping! Your ~~_soul_~~ heart is swelling a warmth you don't understand? You want them to see you in nicer clothes! 

"come on i can smell the food from here" he said turning left from the water fountain. 

"You can smell it from here? Wow you must have great sence of smell!" You said impressed. Wow it must be really good. You can't smell nothing but some shops and even some weird scents on other people who pass by.

"course, all skeletons do, boss monsters especially" He sounded like he was implying something? Hmm?

His grin become smug. Hmm? 

"What are you implying?" You narrow your eyes up at him. Suspiciously. 

He glances at you then his grin becomes maniac.

"for example, a delicious smelling hottie near by" he said in a husky voice and lazy eyelids? Bonelids?

You blush, what! 

"WHAT! You can smell me?! At least I smell good, tell me does it smell like pine and lavender? Because that new shampoo Red and Dream got me is doing wounders." You said, complimenting Red and Dream and that amazing shampoo. Fluffy, Red, and Nightmare all thought you smelt good to! 

Dusty looks at you and chuckles "yeah, the shampoo" he said sarcastically. You didnt pick up on it though 

You *gasp* and see two of Monster Dog squad! The Lesser dog and Doggo!

"Dusty look!" You grab his arm and pull him down. 

He doesn't make a sound but he is blushing. 

You suddenly jerk your head towards the two cute monsters. "Is it rude to ask them if I could pet them?" You whisper in a hopeful voice. 

He looks down at you then back at them. "hm, how about if we see them with the others you can ask?" He said lazily. But didn't pass your request away, aw.

"Aw, sorry your probably tired huh? Lets go get some food and take a break!" You said while pulling gently. But then stop you look at him sheepishly, "where are we going?" You asked. 

He then drags you the other way. "Whoaa, your so strong! Okay lets go!" You said impressed, Dusty soul pulsed happily at the compliment. 

You two walk arm and arm. And while your talking and holding your bag. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES!! I WANTED LIKE THREE KISS SCENES HERE!!! Maybe four!!
> 
> But... I had to hold myself back!!
> 
> I was. This [ ] close! With Reader and Dusty!!
> 
> Ahhhhh!!
> 
> Also wounder why that gaster blaster called you master? Hmm?
> 
> Hope you liked part one. Haha I sure did!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> See ya next chapter!!


	10. Shoppping trip part 2! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Part two of shopping trip! Only one more to go!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> HOLY SHIT 10 CHAPTERS I WROTE TEN CHAPTERS!!!

+++

  
"Okay I _hate_ to ask this, but are we almost there?!" You said with alittle whine. You two have been walking for five minutes straight.... Okay maybe you are being alittle impatient.

But you hate walking so long without knowing when your going to be there!! And you are really hungry!

Dustys grin widens "we are almost there last time i was here was with axe and classic, this place is big." He said casually while shrugging, you can tell he is getting tired to. 

Ah a tired Dusty could be dangerous. Not for you but for everyone around you. 

"Okay then might as well look around until we get there I have already seen like five shoe places! Is that a sign?" You asked smiling. Maybe it is? 

Dusty looked at your feet, you were still wearing the big pink slippers. You know it doesn't match your outfit very well. Or at all. But you don't care to much. 

"are those mine?" He asked amused. What no way! You don't know, Stretch is the one who gave them to you? 

"I don't know? All I know is Stretch gave them to me before we left. Who knows maybe!" You giggle alitte. It is alittle funny.

"Oh wait! I smell food!" You said excitedly you are so hungry shopping really works up an appetite! 

"yeah its right around that corner" Dusty said lazily pointing to the right turn up ahead. 

"What the hell are we doing, I am getting hangry! Lets go!" You start pull Dusty along. And threw the giant mall hallways or whatever you call them. He doesn't resist, just let you drag him along. Cause you know if he even resisted alittle you would be having a hard time.

He grins, amused at that. 

You move as fast as you can. But these slippers are really slippery and slowing you down!!

You stop sprinting and and unhook your arm from his, you then bend your leg and easily slip off your left slipper. Then the next, you then put the slippers together and throw them in your Victorious Secret bag which was getting full. But not heavy. 

Dusty is looking at you in amusment and wants to question what you're doing. Hehe, oh nothing just stripping your feet!

You then turn to face him, and give a side smirk.

"Who needs shoes anyway? Lets go!" You said with humor and don't give to shits. 

You then see Dusty holding out his arm. You smile wide and hook it back. And start running, not fast but definitely picking up pace. Your white hair flying behind you and your one goal is to get to the food. 

Dusty is keeping and two eye sockets out for you. Maybe you don't notice it but, you are drawing alot of attention he just wants to make sure no one is going to approach. Who is a threat... And he is making sure nothing falls out of the bags.

He is also enjoying your warm arm holding onto him. 

You see the food court and stop before entering. 

Your panting and out of breath, that was to much your leaning on Dusty who is alittle flustered. But pushed it away. 

He is very sturdy, good you need support!

"We *pants* are here! Food! Fuel! Do you think they will have A1?" You said happily, then you opened the Victorious Secret bag brought out the slippers. You then brought each leg up and put them back on. It is unhygienic around food. 

You look around and the food court is huge! There is like 20 different restraunts! And like 40 tables!

"I am in heaven look at all the food! Dusty isn't beautiful!" You said in happy tears. And dragging him. You look up at him and he is just stareing at you. With a look you can't discribe? 

"Dusty is there something on my face?" You said in confusion, with a small frown. There might be something? You don't remember touching your face to much? 

"no just thinking you were _~~beautiful~~_ right. it _is_ beautiful." He said, there seemed to be something between the lines. But you weren't picking it up right now your to hungry.

You look then spot all the other skeletons at a table where it says. You squint but cant make it out. You need your reading glasses if its that far away. Oh you should pick up a pair while your here.

"Dusty look!" You point to them "They're over there lets go sit down and get some food!" You said eagerly and dragging him. 

You pull him past a few tables and around some people who were all scowling at Dusty. And you... Which you do hate but ignore it. As long as they keep to their own business your fine. 

Before you call out to them Dusty stops. Huh? You turn around and he has a mischievous grin. You could see the twinkle! 

"What are you planning?" You'll totally listen and atleast see what he has to say. It could be very interesting?!

"wanna surprise them?" Dusty asked. Grin widening. 

"Yes!" You whisper shouted. 

"get behind me" you nod your head and run behind him. They actually can't see you from behind, Dusty then takes your Victorious Secret bag...PLEASE DONT LOOK!!! Good thing your pajamas are in there.

You hold onto his jacket and walk the same pace he is. Hehe, this is gonna be good.

Dusty is grinning widely. And walking towards the table.

Stretch spots Dust first then Blue. 

"HEY DUST! WHERE IS SQUISHY HUMAN!? WE THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH YOU?!" Blue asked confused.

All the other skeletons turn to face Dust, who shrugs.

Because of how close you are to him your scent is masked better. Not all they way and if they were paying abit more attention they would have sensed your soul as well. But Dusty is putting up a little barrier so your soul is blocked for around 2 minutes. 

Having all this LV does come in handy. His grin widens more at the thought. Then he feels your small hands grip his jacket... His grin falls back to a normal one... Well what ever normal his grin is. 

"wheres cloudy?" Fluffy asked sounding worried. Oohh, now your starting to feel bad. Maybe you should come out?

"why are you caring a Victorious Secret bag and four others?" Stretch asked, not caring to much were you are. Wow, Stretch how nice of you to care! 

"she is coming" Dusty said causally. He wasn't lying you are coming! Just popping up! 

"OH WELL PLEASE SIT DOWN WE ARE JUST ABOUT TO GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT! AXE HAS BEEN HERE WHILE AND SO HAS JUPITER!" Papyrus said sweetly! Such a sweetie! And FOOD! 

Dusty moved forward alittle then stopped moving the bags alittle. Is he going to give you a signal? 

Then he just moves out of the way and you stumble. "WHOA! What are you doing you don't just move!? You give me a signal!! I swear you and Sans did the same thing!" While you are talking to Dusty. Who is grinning an unapologetic grin. Ughhh!

The skeletons mouths are hanging open. In shock. 

"Gosh! Signals people!" You said not really angry just caught in surprise!! Warn a women! 

You turn to look at the table, "Guys look at my clothes!" You said excitedly. You watch as everyones expression morph into a giant blush!! 

Sans and Red were just about to pass out! Your ass looked absolutely....they dont even know!! perfect sexy! hot!!! They dont know the right words! What the hell are you wearing!?

"uh-you sweetheart! where? uh very hot no,yes! sexy!" He shouts and face plants to the table. Oh! 

Your blushing so hard! Your ~~soul~~ heart is pounding happily.

"How does it look?" You asked shyly ducking your head. Does it look good? For some reason their opinions really matter to you. 

"doll did you sit in sugar?" Red asked voice deep Huh, you look up.

"Uh, I don't think so?" You look down at your butt you don't see anything you even turn around abit. 

You hear more curses and croak noises.

"cause you got a sweetass!" Red said, alittle nervous. What! You start smiling and blush hard but... Haha he actually just said that?!

"Pfft, hahaha!" You start giggling then full blown laughing you walk up to him and pat his shoulder. Still laughing. 

"Thanks! You worried me there for a minute!" You start to sit down next to Red and Dusty joins you on the other side. And he puts down the bags.

"Thank you Dusty! You didn't have to carry them all." You said sweetly and genuinely grateful... No one has ever done that but your twin brothers. 

"HUMAN Y/N YOU LOOK VERY PRETTY IN YOUR OUTFIT! I SEE YOU WENT SHOPPING! DID YOU HAVE FUN!?" Papyrus said sweetly and had a big smile on his cute face!!! Awww.

"Thank you Papyrus its sweet of you to say! I am so glad you asked and yes I did go shopping but I still have quite abit to do left?" You said looking at your bags. 

"wow, then whats in those bags?" Sans asked curious. His face still a deep cobalt blue and has a goofy grin. Aaawww!! 

"That! Is an excellent question!" You said leaning on the table and looking at Dusty! Who looks away. Haha, everyone seems more curious now.

"I don't know, Dusty whats in those three bags!?" You said teasing him and grabbing a bag near by. 

You put it on the table. Everyone is now very curious!

You pull out a red and black pair of leggings. 

"...what are those?" Axe asked, his lapis blush still there but also dialing down.

"These are what I am currently wearing! They are called 'leggings'!" you said stretching out the word leggings. 

"ohhh" Sans, Red, Fluffy, and Axe blush deeper. 

  
Their confused just how many pairs did you have?! 

Not that they're complaining!! Never will complain!

"how many pairs of leggings _do_ you have?" Sans asked. He wasn't complaining in the slightest!

Hmm!? You don't know!? A billion!?

"I don't know, why dont you ask Dusty!" You turn to him raiseing a eyebrow and smirking. Yeah tell them!

He stares down at the three bags then back to you....

"not enough" he said. What! 

"Ughh," you slam your head to the table to hide your smile. Then your shoulders start bouncing... You tried.

"Hahaha! Why do you like the leggings so much!?" Your laughing so hard your face is turning red and you don't understand!?

He grins wider.

"I will admit! They are very comfy, and flexible so if I _want_ I can do backflips and stuff I could!" You said excitedly. 

Your getting really hungry. 

"Okay, I am getting hungry anybody want to come with to get food!? I dragged Dusty here without shoes to get food so I intend to get it!" You said very stubbornly. 

"I WILL COME WITH YOU HUMAN Y/N! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GO UP THERE ANYWAY!" Papyrus said and happily joins you. 

"I WILL COME AS WELL!" Blue and Jupiter announce at the same time. And stand up. Yay! You get to hang out with them! You know they wanted to as well. 

"I would like to company small human!" Dream said smiling and standing from his chair.

You didn't hear Edge say he wanted to come. But you want him to join you guys!

"Edge would you like to come?" You asked standing up and looking up at him. It would be cool for all us energetic skeletons to hang out!

He stays crossing his arms. Persuade him!!

"Come on what if I can't reach the counter! What if I choose a greasy meal without knowing it!" You said exaggerating. Come on Edgy! Come with us!!

He smirks at that,

" OF COURSE YOU WOULD NOTICE THE GREAT TERRIBLE EDGE HAS EXCELLENT TASTES!" Edge said puffing out his chest. Yep, he really is great!

"Of course lets go! I think that burger joint is calling my name!" You said about to turn towards it. When you feel a very long big glove hand grab your arm and drag you the other way. You hold out your hand towards it

"Nooooo" then you get dragged by Edge towards healther foods. Nooooo! You were not %100 _not_ lying you did need his help... CHOOSEING A BIG JUICY CHICKEN SANDWICH!!!

The other four skeletons are following behind. Amused.

  
+++

Skeletons pov*

  
Once they see you get dragged off with Edge everyone turns to look at Dusty. Who looks very proud of himself.

"what hell is she wearing?" Stretch said, he didn't like those clothes they revealed to much... Even though they didn't reveal like anything at all.

Everyone turns to look at Stretch like he was fucking crazy? 

"what the hell are ya talkin about?! she looks like an an-" Red started to say.

"Hottest human or monster you have ever seen, in those yeah, she surprised me big time. i have never been so surprised. and i thought the jeans looked fuckin good on her." Dusty said with a giant smug grin. Besides the clothes you tried on... He had a really fun time with you reguardless of the sexy leggings and jeans. Which he does not regret getting. But the way you smiled at him and talked to him with such warmth? Stuck to his mind more. How you laugh.... Why though?

"is that all you did? was get leggings?" Sans asked, he jealous every skeleton here except Stretch was jealous. But they were glad you were having a fun time. And Sans thought you looked. Just astounding, and sexy as hell in those leggings. And the blue was almost the color of his magic! But not just that your hair looked so fluffy and your soul was... So bright, like our opinion mattered to you. Seeing him made you happy. 

Even then he didn't lie though. You were beautiful.

His soul pulsed happily at the thought if you. And it wasn't even in a lust way. It was in adoration, your laugh, and... What? 

  
"...she looks fuckin hot as hell, but thats not the only thing i noticed? her soul was so bright! like a fuckin beacon, when we complimented er'. like she wasn't used to it?" Red said, he was very close to just picking you up and making you his. He knows he is attracted to you, hell how could he not. But even before he knew of your hot ass body he still.... For some reason was attracted to you and your... Pure aura, the kindness, your touch.... He liked ~~loved~~ it... But he didn't understand why? Why did his soul pulse happily, at the thought of you happy, or laughing at his pickup lines. Gosh he did love your laugh.... Why!?

  
"she hasn't, i not gonna say much she.... trusted me? so all i am gonna say is i _**will**_ kill anyone who hurts her." Dusty said while leaning back in his chair. And thinking of your smile of all things.

  
"why? we have only known her five days not even a full five?" Stretch said he didn't, understand why the hell were they trusting a human so much?

  
"..because she loves us" Axe said out of the blue.

Everyone turns to Axe. Who was stareing were you went off to with his brother.

"wha-" Ink was about to say.

Axe shakes his head. "it might just be in a friends way or whatever kind of loves there are.... she cares about us, she didn't once judge us badly for our actions. i talked to her, asked her questions and she answered them honestly....i think in some way she was alone for a long time...she didn't have anybody?" Axe said his soul tightening at the thought of you being alone.

He...craves your warm soft touch. It was like an anchor, dragging him back from his thoughts. He loved your outfit, how you walked and your hips swayed. Your chest looked very nice as well but it wasn't inappropriate. But what also got him looking at you was your smile and eyes shined. They looked like...jellybeans. You were like a jellybean your eyes looked like them but shinier. And your so small like them. You just wanted... To not be alone? Why why did no one like you? He can't wrap his skull around it? Why? why? How could someone leave a patient,kind, sweet, loving, funny, adorable, warm, sexy, and understanding person... Like you alone? 

  
"but she said she had brothers and parent's?" Stretch said sounding confused? How can you be alone if you still had them. You didn't act like they were bad?

"doesn't mean she wasn't alone..." Axe said, sounding irritated with Stretch. He felt like chopping off his skull and giving it to you as a gift.

"..he is right, not just that but... she has no LV or Exp." Fluffy said agreeing with Axe. He thought you looked beautiful in those new clothes and your clothes did make your body look hot. But he still thought you were adorable, how much our opinions mattered. How he just wants to carry you and protect you. 

The thought makes his soul pulse in agreement.

Ink didn't know how to feel about you. He was going to ask you questions though, very soon.

"Guys! We are back!" You said, with a big smile on your gorgeous face. 

+++

Your pov*

  
"Edge were are we going I am hungry!!?" You said whining. Your stomach growls again. Yes stomach! Demand for food!

"See even my stomach is telling yoooou" you said dramaticly and then its over. 

"WE ARE HERE! STOP YOUR WHINING!" Edge said while going to the counter we are at. Oooooo a Italian of course you expect no less.

"Yes!! Great choice! Okay, do you know what they are going to order?" You asked wanting to know does Dusty even....oh should you even get Dusty pasta. Like.... What if it reminds him of Papyrus? Or Jupiter with spaghetti?

You turn around and see Blue and Dream talking and Jupiter is talking to Papyrus but... He doesn't look as comfortable. Hm? "Hey, Jupiter can you come here a a sec please!" You said nice and patient. You don't want to draw attention... You look around and see lot of people stareing... Okay anymore attention.

"OH COMING UNIQUE HUMAN!" Jupiter said smiling at you. Aw, such a cutie!!

"Hey do you want to eat here?" You asked him gently. You want him to be comfortable, and if he doesn't want to. Then you will go with him to order something else. 

He looks down at you shocked then says "UH...NO I DON'T I WOULD LIKE TO WAIT LONGER BEFORE EATING PASTA AGAIN! I WILL COME BACK TO IT... JUST NOT TODAY!" He said hanging his head. Aw, poor baby.

"Okay, are you okay with the others eating pasta?" You asked him so you will know if it triggers or makes him uncomfortable?

"NO NO! I ENJOY WATCHING OTHERS EAT THERE DELICIOUS PASTAS!" He said shaking his head and a nice smile is one his skeleton face. You smile up at him. Even if it he didn't, its okay! 

"Then would you like to come with me after they are done here? I need to grab something for Dusty, I dont think he would want pasta at the moment either." You said in a understanding voice. 

He looked at you confused, but still nodded. 

You turn back to Edge and as he was ordering. "Hey, Edge could you get me the chicken Alfredo with two sticks of garlic bread!?" You ask him hopeful you are hungry! 

"HUMAN THAT IS A WHOLE DISH ARE YOU SURE!?" Edge said, double checking to make sure, he don't want you complaining its to much.

"Haha, Edge you underestimate my eating skills!" You said while smirking. 

"Oh heres the card to pay-" your cut off by him. Holding up his gloved hand and shaking his head. 

"But-" 

"NO! I HAVE TO PAY FOR EVERYONE ELSE! BESIDES ONE MORE WON'T MATTER! IT IS JUST LUNCH!!" Edge said with no room to argue. He is right, but you will pay for something if his! 

"Okay, thank you! I am going to be right back, Jupiter doesn't want pasta and I know Dusty won't. So I will be right back!" You said walking off with Jupiter. 

"Hmm, what looks good?" You asked. Hm everything does really. 

"EVERYTHING! BUT THAT PIZZA I HAD EARLIER WAS DELICIOUS!" Jupiter said pointing at the Papa Joes. Your eyes widen. 

"OH MY GOSH! THEY HAVE PAPA JOES!! Heck yeah! And we can get Dusty something! Lets go!" You and Jupiter walk to Papa Joes. 

"YOU HAVE HAD IT BEFORE!?" Jupiter asked you. 

"Of course I have its so popular in my Universe I wounder if its just as good?" You said excitedly! You are very hungry! 

"THAT IS GOOD YOU HAVE AN APPETITE!!" Jupiter said agreeing with you. 

You both walk up towards the counter. And you ring the bell, luckily the counter wasn't to tall.

A man walks out of the back. And freezes when he sees Jupiter, he relaxes alittle when he sees you. But does give you a weird look as well. You try and ignore it. And give him a polite smile. He has dirty blonde hair tan skin and deep brown eyes. He probably isn't that tall for a male but to you he is. 5,6 maybe?

"Hi, can I start my order I don't know how long the pizzas take here?" You said politely while looking at the menu.

He puts on the fakest smile you have ever seen. And says." You need money to order? Wheres your parent's?" He said a snip to his voice

He did not just do that!? Ughhh! Fucking-

"Okay, sir I an adult and I would appreciate it if you would treat me like one. I have money thank you. So, are you going to let us order or should I take my business else where?" You said with as much politeness in your tone as possible. Your not playing around with this dude. And you are hungry!

"Tch, whatever order your damn food. So I can get to the monster behind you." He spit out the word monster like poison..... What!? Some damn reason you decide to be patient with this prick. 

"I would like a pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra sause. Oh mediem please. And Jupiter what would you like." You turn around to give him a big smile! He was looking down. No no no! The speciest asshole!!!

"Jupiter sweetie what would you like. And I know Axe will still be hungry. So what would you like?" You asked sweetly. And waited patiently.

.....

"COULD I GET THE ALL MEATS PIZZA LARGE PLEASE!?" He said so sweet. With a small smile. Aww, of course!!!

"Of course!" You turn around to him scowling at you. You ignore it completely. "And I would like a large all meats pizza. Oh and four fountain drinks" you said with a smile. 

"Cash or credit if you really have the damn money?" He said scowling at you. Its not scary at all.... You really dont like it though. 

Your about to grab the card when. You pause, you don't feel the slightest bit comfortable grabbing the card from your bra infront of him...you turn around then grab it. Jupiter blushes alittle deep orange blush but its not that much. 

You turn back around and hand him the card. He takes the card then scans it. And throws it back at you. You try and catch it from falling and slap it to your leg so it doesn't fall. Your heart is pounding so fast. You were so _scared,_ you thought he was going to throw something else..... And if you lost this card... You don't even _want_ to know the look Sans would give you. It would break your heart.

You grab the card and hold it up to your chest then you don't put it back yet.

"Your order will be out in 20 minutes leave until then freak!" He hissed at you. Eyes glareing. But you push it down... 

"Lets go Jupiter," you pull Jupiter away from him. You don't see the death glare he sent the guy. Or the worried look he sent your way.

"UNIQUE HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?!" He said looking down at you with a worried look. Yeah your fine... Just been awhile sense you heard that one. Maybe a month. You would think you would grow numb to this by now.

You turn to look at him and smile but it doesn't reach your eyes like it usually does. 

"Yes I am okay, it happens more then you think. I just don't want him to ruin our shopping trip. And I am so sorry how he called you a monster. Yes, you are a monster but not the one he was refuring to." You said looking up at him with apologetic expression. You push down the tears. 

"ITS FINE HE WAS JUST A HUMAN! Who Probably Would Have Died The Minute He Fell In The Underground!" Jupiter lowered his voice and had a darker look. 

...."pfft, hahaha," you burst out laughing not because you didn't find his face serious or even alittle intimidating. But because its true he would have died! You can have a dark sense of humor.

"NYEH NYEH NYEH!" Jupiter joins you and you both laugh. 

"Okay okay lets go back to the others and come back in 15 minutes just incase." You said while heading towards Edge who was still standing at the Italian place. With Papyrus, Dream, and Blue!

"Hey guys! We are back!" Oh wait you still had the card in your hand. You stuff it back in yout bra. You dont trust pockets not with this card. 

They turn to look at you to. Smiles on there faces. 

"WELCOME BACK!" Blue said while running to you. He then picks you up and swings you around. "Blue! I am getting dizzy!" You shout. He is going so fast. 

"SORRY SQUISHY HUMAN!" he puts you down and grins at you...... Does he think your oblivious? You weren't sure before but... He might not be a cinnamon roll. Your not sure yet, you have read alot of fanfiction. So you know there is a possibility.... But you also don't want to compare him to fanfiction. Sooo, you will wait. 

"Its okay! Lets all go and sit down. We have to wait 20 minutes for their pizzas to be done." You said gesturing towards the Papa Joes place. Horrible customer service!

"We have to wait as well for our food! Lets go!" Dream said happily. You all follow Dream and can feel the stares on your back. 

"Guys! We are back!" You said with a big smile on your face. They all turn to look at you and you smile wider. Hehe so many skeletons!

You go and sit down next to Dusty and Red. 

"Edge got most of use pasta! But Jupiter didn't want pasta and I wanted to get Dusty something other then pasta as well. So we got pizza!" You said, then others nodded but Dusty was just stareing at you. You turn and look at him. "Is that okay?" You asked him alittle self conscious of your choice now. What if he didn't want pizza! Or what if you were looking to much into it and he had no problem with pasta! 

"how did you know i didn't want pasta?" Dusty asked with a fuzzy eyelights and his grin was.... Grateful? Well you did just take a guess and you dont think he wants you to explain right now.

"I just took a guess, hope you like it! Cause in 15 minutes we got to go get it." You said, your so hungry from shopping so much.

"How has your shopping been going?" You asked. You are woundering.

"i just went to a shop to grab some new parts for the machine but they didn't have it in stock" Sans said while sounding tired, aw maybe he has been trying to fix it? 

"I am sure you'll find the parts, I mean they can't always not be in stock?" You said, thinking what kind of parts were they? 

"yeah your sweetheart" Sans said with a grin. 

You smile at him. 

"I WENT TO A BOOK STORE TO GET A RECIPE BOOK FOR MORE SPAGHETTI!! BUT THEY DIDN'T HAVE ONE ON _JUST_ SPAGHETTI!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!" Papyrus devastated.

"Aw, that is a travesty! What did you do!?" You asked interested in what he has to say.

He _beams_ at you! Aahh! 

"AS GREAT AS I AM I JUST TOOK THE PASTA BOOK! NOW I WILL TAKE ALL THE SPAGHETTI RECIPES IN THAT ONE BOOK!" Papyrus said excitedly. Oh an idea came to mind!

"Oh hey you know what you could do? You could buy more pasta books and make sure that each spaghetti recipe is different. Then take those recipes and put them in your own personal book. Of course leave the credit to the chef, or even put youy own spaghetti recipes! Like if you experiment or something like that would be cool! It would _just_ be a spaghetti book!" You just said what came to mind. 

Papyrus was literally vibrating in his chair!! You could here the bone against wood. Oh that is loud!

"Uh, Papyrus are you okay?" You asked. He looks like he is about to explode!

"OH MY GOSH DON'T EXPLODE!!" You said standing up. 

The others are holding back there laugh. 

In a flash Papyrus ran to your side and picked up! 

"THAT IDEA IS SO GREAT ALMOST AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!" Papyrus was so happy! 

"I AM GOING TO DO THAT RIGHT AWAY!!" He put you down then starts running off! 

"Wait what about the food!!?" You shout his way. He keeps going... 

You slowly turn around. And look at the table. 

"I..uh dont think he will be joining us for lunch?" You said still trying to prosses. What the hell just happened!?

You go to sit down, is he gonna be okay?

Everyone is laughing so hard. What just happened?! He just ran off!

"Is he gonna be okay? Should we go after him?" You said unsure. Oh you hope he will be okay. And everyone in his path.

"i think you just gave him an idea that will take while for him to come back. isn't my bro the coolest" Sans said fondly of him.

"Yeah he is!" You said with a smile. 

"I THINK ITS TIME TO GET OUR FOOD!"Jupiter announced. He started to stand up. And your following after him.

"Okay lets go! Be right back!" You said then left with Jupiter. 

You guys walk to the counter and see your food. You smile and are about to say thanks when you see his face. Its a glare sent your way. You frown and take the two pizzas and leave. And he hands you four fountain drink cups.

"What hell is his problem?" You asked Jupiter who looks murderous. "Hey! Lets go come on we won't come here again though." You said while walking back.

He nods and follows after you.

You come to the table with the food. "Here is your pizza!" you hand Dusty his medium size pizza. 

"thanks" he said while opening it. His face looked surprised, it looked really good and is that extra sauce?!

It looks really good fresh and hot, smells good to! You hope he likes it!

"And Jupiter your pizza!" You hand him his pizza and he smiles. 

"THANK YOU UNIQUE HUMAN!" He goes to sit across from you next to Axe and Stretch.

You sit down and see Edge and Blue are gone? 

"Did they leave to get the other food?" You asked sounding calm.

"yes they did, blue went to go get his tacos for him and stretch." Fluffy said looking just as hungry as you felt. I know the feeling Fluffy!

"Oh cool, I also got four drink cups but I didn't know if you guys even like pop? Or can drink it I dont know" you said quietly and embarrassed. While a blush is on your cheeks.

You don't know!!

"So I want to ask you guys what you want? Or who ever doesn't have a drink?" You said. 

There grinning at you amused. Ughhh.

"We dont need a drink and we can drink" Dream said amused. No! 

"No! Its like that! I just know you guys have monster food like the magic. And maybe you guys would want that? But I dont see that anywhere, do they have a magic drinking soda fountain?" You asked looking around curious now! 

You don't see one. Aw man. 

Red chuckles and shakes his head. "sorry doll, no magic fountain." He said in amusement. 

"Aww man, that would have been cool. Well if thats true then I'm gonna go get a drink." You stand up and one more time. 

You run towards the soda machine grab your favorite soda and walk back. 

Edge was back! And Blue!

"Foooood!" You jog back with a giant smile. 

You hurry up and sit down. 

"Gimme gimme" you make grabby hands to the food! 

"WAIT!" Edge said scowlinh at you. Nooooo!!!

You pout and wait. Mumbling under your breath "freaking skeleton taking my food" you said annoyed. Eyes narrowing while stareing at your lap.

Red and Dusty chuckle at that. Wow you are like a germlin.

"HERE!" Edge is handing you your food. You shoot yout head up and smile so wide. Your eyes so big.

Everyone swears they see a dog tail wagging. 

"Yes! Thank you!" You grab it then, pick up the plastic fork. Then open it. It looks so good! And smells amazing! It is steaming, but your to hungry to think! 

"wait!" Sans and Red both shout. But you dont listen.

You grab a bite and stuff it in your mouth!

.....big mistake! "hooooot!" You just about shout, Your blowing out and your mouth is in an 'o' it does feel like your mouth is on fire and not from spice!The heat from the steam is burning your tongue. You fan your mouth with your hands in hope of cooling it down. But you don't spit it out!

"spit it out!" Fluffy said across the table! Your shaking your head wilding NO. You are eating this!! 

Ink and Stretch are just laughing! You don't care.

You chew it and swollow. You sigh in relief, then you go for another bite. 

"no" Red pulls your food away...... What!!? 

"You better give that back!" You are getting hangry you dont care if your tongue is burnt!

"no not til it cools down" Red said stubbornly. 

"Red! Give me my food back! I don't care if it burnt me!" You said getting irritated! You are hungry!!

"Please..." You said with big eyes and a pouty lip. Your really hungry! 

Red looks at you with big eyelights and a nervous sharp tooth grin. 

"I swear I will blow every bite!" You said serious and desperate. You just want to eat and then finish shopping.

"you have to blow every bite" he said. No arguing aloud. 

You nod your head so fast! 

He pushes over the pasta. "Yay!" You say then take another bite but you blow first. 

Its still hot but so good! 

Everyone eats there food and just chats after that. Red and Edge didn't do much but look around and Jupiter, Blue, and Stretch checked out some stores.

Ink went to look at an art store with Dream. You would have guessed that. 

Fluffy was with Papyrus while Sans was at the machine store. Or something, you don't remember the name.

After Axe found Jupiter he went to the food Court and has been here ever since. 

Yout almost done with your whole tin of Chicken Alfredo. It was so creamy and thick but light. There was even broccoli! Your bread sticks were already gone.

Your on your last bite and now the tin is empty.

"Ah, I am stuffed I don't want to walk anymore," your so content with not walking. But you need to get the rest of your shopping done. *Groans*

You stand up and stretch while popping your back. They all flinch at that. Huh? 

"uh kid what the hell was that?" Stretch asked, sounding nervous. What for?

"I was just popping my back if I stay in a position to long then little air bubbles form inbetween the bone and the cartilage." You said, like it was no big deal.... But then something came to mind?....

"Does it make you guys uncomfortable?" You asked them. Because it might be the bone or the sounds? Or what if its... A SEX NOISE FOR SKELETONS!!!!?? 

You blush at that!! Okay calm down! 

Everyone was blushing and nodded. 

"Aw, its okay. I just won't do it if it makes you guys uncomfortable." You said nicely with a smile. Yeah!! Don't want to do that! Or make anything that sounds inappropriate!

"I want to get the rest of my shopping done. Now before I pass out or something!" You said with a giggle. Oh wait do any of them want to join?

"Do guys want to come shopping with me? Wait, Dusty do you still want to come with me?" You asked him, with a little hope that atleast one of them comes with you.... You hate being alone yes it may be childish but you atleast had Joey to come with you. You _can_ go alone you just feel more comfortable with someone coming.

Everyone stands up! You jump abit your so surprised!! 

"yeah i am still coming was planning to either way." Dusty said lazliy. He is probably getting tired to. I feel you Dusty you really do.

"we are coming to" all of them say. Wanting to go with you.

You smile so wide and your ~~soul~~ heart is pounding happily. Your so happy they all want to come? Even Stretch? 

"Okay! Lets head to shopping!" You pick up your trash and throw it away. Everyone else follows suit.

"Okay I still need shoes, shirts, pajamas, toilet tress which is at Bed Bath § Beyond, dog food and a place that sells chocolate!" You said excited, while naming stuff. 

"well then lets go to shoes first." Ink said, sounding like he wants to look at them. 

"Okay! I saw like five shoes places on the way here!" You said with a smile. 

They all follow you and you all chat about how big this is and you tell them a little bit about your self. How you had a day in the month where you would spend money on just yourself. 

"why?" Sans asked, interested.

"Because I had a budget to go off of, like first its always paying bills, then my vehicle. Keeping up with client's. There end of the bill, then its dog food then grocery shopping. If I have extra money then I spend alittle something on little ol me!" You explained. You were always like that. You suck at stuff like papers and bills so those are always first. Plus your second baby needed to be payed. Your motorcycle!

"..why was food last?" Axe asked you, not liking the sound of that. Well you would expect that question from Axe or Jupiter.

"Because at the time if I accidently spent to much. I wouldn't be able to watch pay my bills. If anything gets shut off then I would be screwed. My business would have plummeted and word would have spread how I dont pay my bills or something stupid like that. It was already hard for people to trust me because of my appearance." You answered, sounding alittle annoyed at that. 

They all frown at that, just how bad is it? 

Jupiter, Dusty and Axe have a small idea. 

The others are trying to think of how bad it could be?

"BUSINESS!?" Blue questioned. 

"Yes! I ran my own little dog training business and it was pretty stable. I had atleast 6 client's a week. I consider myself a pretty decent dog trainer. " you said proudly. It was one of your favorite things to do.

The skeletons were impressed. You had your own business?!

You all spot Papyrus heading yout way with a bag _full_ of books! Wow he really took yout idea! Your smiling so wide you hope it helps!

"I AM BACK! I GRABBED A SNACK ON THE WAY HERE SO I DON'T NEED TO EAT FOR ALITTLE WHILE! NYEH NYEH THE GREAT PAPYRUS THANKS YOU HUMAN Y/N!" Papyrud said so loud amd happy. Aww, anything for you Papyrus!

"It was no problem I am glad you took the idea! Come on we are about to go into a shoe store!" You said excited! You are so excited you love shoe shopping!

You all walk into the store and see a sale "A sale!" You run to the boots ah they are so cute!! 

You see long brown boots that go just to your knees.

Your grab the pair your size and try them on. You are 5 foot tall now! 

They are so cute! 

"Look!" You show the skeletons who are watching in amusement and find it cute. 

"THOSE DO NOT LOOK GOOD!" Edge said while walking over to a pair of black leather boots with little sliver spikes on the rim.... He hands them to you. 

You feel goofy smile growing on your face..... He is such a bad boy nerd!! 

"WHAT!?" He screams at you. 

"Nothing." You said turning to sit down on a bench and try them on. They are actually kind of cute.

"There really nice I kinda like them actually. You have good taste Edge!" You said walking in them there comfy to! 

He smirks at that "I KNOW!" Wow! So very full of himself, but he is not wrong! 

Everyone fans out and looks for shoes for you! 

"I'm gonna get these!" You said taking them off and putting them in the box.

Edge nodded in satisfaction.

You look back at the brown boots. Hmmm?

"You really think these dont look good?" You asked him alittle bumbed. While picking them up. You liked them they were simple and would go with alot of clothes.

"YES THEY DON'T COMPLIMENT YOUR LEGS WELL!" Edge said honestly. 

"Well thanks for being honest, then what _does_ compliment my legs, I didn't even know shoes were supposed to do that!?" You said confused sense when do shoes do that!? Then again you really never paid much attention. How does he know all this!?

Edge turns around and starts to looks around. Ahaha he has to been down because he can't see the bottom shelf.

You giggle quietly at that. See being small has its perks! 

Ink,Blue,Sans, and Fluffy come back each with a pair of shoes? Huh they want to help? That is so sweet! 

"You guys want to help? I suck a shoe shopping apparently!" You said confused and admiting defeat. How could this be!

"yeah sweetheart, i actually found you a pair of purple slippers. seeing how much you love those" Sans said with a grin. He knows you had to use them! The butt head! Or skull? Either way! 

"Yeah yeah! But for real let me see!" You said excited

He shows them and "oooo, they look so soft!" You said standing up and walking towards him. What size are they!? 

He grins wider. "I am getting them! Thanks for finding them! Now we are all going to have slippers!" You said with a grateful smile. He is so sweet! Aww! Your soul heart pounds happily. 

He blushes alittle. Aww, STOP BEING CUTE!! Dont stop! You are this close, pinching your fingers together very closly to hugging him!!

You take them gently from his hold and put them on top of the black leather boots box.

"i have shoes" Fluffy states holding them up. Aw, he is so quite today.

They are slip on black and white sketchers!! Ahhh!

"Eeee," you squeal a bright smile on your face " Oh my gosh you found one of my favorite types of shoes! Fluffy good job!! Thank you!" You said so happy. Fluffy blushes at the praise and his bony tail wags back and forth knocking off some shoes. 

Oh.. Eh its fine.

You gently take then from his hand and look at them there the same ones that you lost getting here!! And you had those shoes for 2 years. These are brand new! 

"OH OH LOOK AT THE BOOTS I FOUND!" Blue said you turn to him and see.... Uhhh..

Blue is holding up black thigh high leather boots with two inch heel that is an inch thick....

You just said what came to mind... Not really thinking. 

"Those look like hooker boots!" You said, with a raised eye brow and in disbelief.

"Those look like hooker boots" Ink said with an amused grin.

You both spoke at the sametime. 

Its dead silent... You turn to look at Ink who is looking at you. 

You both stare at each other then you both grin and say.

"UnderLust!" at the sametime. 

You put a hand to your mouth your shoulders are shaking and your blushing alittle. Your laughing silently. 

Ink lost it and laughed so loud. Pointing at you. 

While Sans and Fluffy are confused and blushing at what you two are saying!

"How do you know about that Au!?" He asked you teasing.

You blush deeper and shaking your head. You can't speak your laughing to hard! ...no reason!! You know stumbled upon it... 20 or so times. You don't remember!!

"I...came across it one time! But I feel so bad for them! Its got to suck to be in heat forever!" You said, trying to speak! Its true you did think that, not that the story sucked but that it does sound like it sucks to be in heat forever! Or until someone goes to save them! 

Every skeleton heard you and are now blushing!

What the hell are you talking about!?

"I think I felt bad for them? But I don't visit that place often." Ink said calming down from laughing. You doing the same.

You look and see the three skeletons blushing. 

"Sorry, uh I will explain later if you want?" You said, sounding embarrassed. It is! Maybe you will have Ink do it instead!

They nod, but they don't think they _want_ to know.

"Okay sorry Blue, but no for the boots. There are cuter boots that are like those but alot less sluty" you said alittle nervous, 

"Here how about I show you, where did you find those?" You asked him with a smile.

He looks like he is thinking about something. But nods and runs off towards a section. 

You follow. "Makes sure no one steels those shoes!" You said to them. You would be so sad if that happened!

You see where Blue was looking. "Hm, some of these aren't that bad. Like these" you point over to the alittle over the knee high gray saggy looking boots. With only half an inch tall and thick heel. They actually were really cute!

" I really like these actually! Do you?" You turn to ask him. 

He looks at them and there are stars in his eye sockets "YES YOU WERE RIGHT! THESE ARE ALOT NICER!" Blue said while picking them up for you. 

"Wait, we have to see if they are my size." You turn the boot over and it is one size to big! Aw, 

"Hm, these are one size to big. Maybe if we look we can find a pair my size?" You said with a smile while crouching down and looking at them. "Ah hah, right here!" You pick them up and stand up. You open the box and they are both the right size. 

Blue was stareing at the pair or hooker boots... 

*sighs* "Maybe if I am feeling them I will wear them? But not today." You said while turning around, "Come on, I am about to check out. Unless do you want anything?" You asked him, questionably. You want to make sure they get something to. 

"THANK YOU SQUISHY HUMAN FOR ASKING BUT I DO NOT NEED ANYTHING HERE! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE HAS ALREADY GONE SHOPPING!" He said with a big grin. Aw he is a cutie.

"Well it is thanks to you I got these cute boots!" You said in a peppy thankful tone. With a big smile, he smiles wider and drags you to the others. 

"Guys I think I am done, thank you for helping me I honestly love them all!" You said, sounding genuine.

They blush and Ink steps up. 

Ink shows you a....

You stare at these these...

"Ink? Where the hell do you find these shoes?" You asked him. Dissapointment lacing your voice. Where? You have never seen anything like them!? 

And not a good way!!

"What? What is wrong with them?" Ink asked looking confused. Is he serious!? You suck at shoe shopping but not this bad!

"Ink,those shoes look like a unicorn came in and barfed all over them!" You exaggerated, you don't care.

Ink looks at you confused. Oh my.

"I TOLD YOU EVEN SHE WOULD SEE HOW HORRIBLE! DISGUSTING THOSE ARE!" Edge said smug that he was right! Thank you Ed- wait what! 

What does that mean!?

"Yes they are! What will they even match with?" You asked him to see if he had atleast an outfit!? 

"Uuh, with anything!" He said with a grin. His triangle and star shaped eyelights grow bigger. Aw, it was alittle cute.

"No! Ink come on I want to show you apair I think you would like and you can't mess them up!" You said grabbing his bony wrist and pulling towards. 

"Ta-da! The Adidas section!! Yay!" You clap yours hands twice. 

He looks confused, your gonna explain!

"Okay Ink tell me what do you see here?" You asked sounding wise...or what you hope is wise. He side glances at you then looks down at the shoes.

There are all kinds of Adidas shoes from sneakers to slip ons. All different colors and alot if them are white. *gasp* and on sale!!

"Hm there different colors?" He said while putting a skeleton hand on his jaw bone. Yes, thats not wrong.

"Okay do you see here any ones you might like?" You asked him. Your going to get him new shoes! Or good taste in shoes!

"No, there all so plain and boring" Ink said sounding bored!! Ahh! Okay okay!

"What about the white?" You asked, frowning.

"What about the white its the most boring one here. Infact it is just as boring as the anti-void!" Ink said sounding irritated. Okay lets just explain!

"Hey, you like shoes that are different that no body else has right?" You asked him trying to confirm, if your right then he should like this Idea!

"Yes, thats exactly right and no one else can have them." He said confirming. You smile so wide.

"Well my skeleie friend! Why don't you pick out the white sneakers, your size of course and paint or draw what ever you want on them! You can then have the most unique shoes that no one else can have because you _created_ them!" You said with a big knowing smile and encouraging voice. Take them! Well no pay for them. Then take them!

Inks eye sockets are so wide his eyelights are dilating from small to big. He then looks at the white sneakers. And picks them up examing them. He then turns to and smiles. 

A nice real smile you think you have ever seen on his face. Your shocked, but so pleased! He likes the idea!

"That is a very great idea I can't believe someone with such a small brain thought of it." He said in a teasing disbelief tone grabbing four pairs of plain white sneakers. 

Huh!? "Excuse me!?" You said offended you dont have small brain! You have a normal size brain!!

"Oh its fine!" He said grinning widely and walking off. 

.....your left standing there. Mouth open. WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY!? Your so mad...not really. You dont think he meant it?

Progress! You jump alittle in joy!

"ARE YOU DONE UNIQUE HUMAN!? WE ARE ABOUT TO CHECK OUT!" Jupiter said from across the store. You could hear him loud and clear! Hah, how could you ever lose him!

"Coming!" You shout and jump so he can see you. 

He does! And he waves at you to come. You stop. And grab a pair of plain white Adidas shoes as well. 

You run to the aisle your shoes are at and there GONE!? Nooo! 

"Aw, gone! Nooo! Oh well atleast I got these" you said looking down at your shoes.

Then they get snatched from your grasp!? *gasp* "What!?" You look up and Stretch is standing there with your shoes? 

  
What the? 

"Uh-" your about to ask when he cuts you off.

"come on we are about to checkout" stretch said lazily while walking the other way. Oohhh kay? 

You follow after Stretch and see the counter with five boxes of shoes? Five? Maybe one of the them got a pair? 

"Sorry it took so long, where you waiting long?" You asked, feeling bad you should have came sooner. 

"we just got 'ere chill dollface, come on lets check out" Red said sounding calm. Like he didn't want to explode or something.

"Lets do that then!" You said walking up to the counter and seeing *gasp* 

"What are you doing here?!" You asked the bunny Shopkeeper!

She looks shocked to see you as well.   
"This is my second job, my dear you were right. You are keeping them in check" she winks at you. You blush so red

"No! no! Its not like that!" You said shaking your head.

Every skeleton is confused? How do you know the shop keeper? Keeping them in check?

"My dear you look beautiful in those clothes. And Sans why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" She said, looking at him surpised!

You explode red, ahhhhhh! For some reason... You dont mind the thought. Like with Dusty... No no!

Sans blushes and gives a nervous chuckle. "its not like that, she is a friend" Sans said embarrassed same as you. 

The other skeletons are still trying to understand. 

"Anyway!! We would like shoes please!" You said pushing the shoes closer and blushing like crazy. 

She looks down and chuckles at your reaction. "Okay dear, it is nice to see you. Tell me have they seen those socks yet?" She said in a teasing voice. Ahhhh! Stop it why would she say that!!?

"what!?" Half the skeletons say. 

You turn around so fast your hair wipes your face. 

"Nothing!!! She said cocks not socks!!!" You stop then. Your mouth is open and your so shocked you said that!

They all blush at that and look highly amused. Ink is already laughing so hard he is on the ground. Dusty looks like he is in the same boat. But Dustys enter skull is a violet!!

Your eyes widen.

"wait.... NO NO NO I MEANT!!!- "

"Oh my" the shopkeeper puts her furry paw on her bunny snot....

Your so red you feel like your going to pass out. No no no you weren't even thinking about cocks!?!?! What the hell!!!

"NO!!" you shout and curl up in a ball. Noooo! 

Everyone is laughing and trying to catch there breaths. Except Papyrus who is alittle confused. 

"WHAT IS A COCK?!" asked..... You pop out of your ball. 

"Its NOTHING!!!? YOU BIG CINNAMON ROLL!!!" You shout hugging his legs. 

"DON'T CHANGE!!! YOUR SO GREAT THE GREATEST!!!" your eyes are squeezed shut. You mean it!!! He is to precious!!

"NYEH NYEH NYEH! THAT IS TRUE HUMAN Y/N!" Papyrus said while hugging you back. 

"Here you go dear, the shoes are ringed up and sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you." She said sounding apologetic, her furry purple eye brows were pushed in. And her nose was twitching. 

You move from Papyrus and smile at her. "Its fine, I do this alot apparently," you say nervously "I am not used to so many people and I blurt out what comes to mind. It just depends how over whelmed I am. Thank you though, whats the total?" You asked sounding back to normal. Your smiling and asking politely. 

But your blush is still there.

Everyone else has already calmed down. And there blushes are subsisting. Now there listening.

"Oh its fine dear, its endearing. Please come again!" She said sweetly and holding out her hand!!!! Ahhhh!

"Do you want me to shake your hand?!" You asked hopeful and excited. No way! No way!!

She nods her head smiling her cute bunny buck tooth showing!

You wipe your head, to look at the skeletons. "Do I shake it?" You whisper. Making sure its okay!

They nod all very amused. 

You turn around shake it up and down "its so soft," you said in amazement. She giggles in her other paw. "Your very soft its like cotton! But the good kind!" You said in pure bliss. 

The skeletons find this adorable and just want to pick you up. 

"okay sweetheart i think its time to let go" Sans said adoration in his voice. 

The shopkeeper is so surprised, not only did Sans the skeleton call you sweetheart. She has never heard him sound so... Caring? Besides his brother. Not even to the to Frisk who saved them. She was woundering why you had his personal card? Every monster type has one and if its gold then that means its linked to his personal bank account. She was alittle skeptical of you when she saw the golden card with the bone on it. Thats why she asked if you knew two skeletons brothers. And if you would have been lying. Of course she would have contacted Sans immediately. But your face and voice had so much emotion, even your soul was practically singing at talking about them. Of course she believed you. She looks down and thinks your like an angel. Your the first human to ever interact with her kindly. Muchless react this way. Its adorable!

You pull away slowly, a light blush on your cheeks. That was alittle embarrassing.. 

You back up "sorry" you said embarrassed. Why did you say that!? 

You hear giggling and see is looking at you sweetly. 

"No need to apologize dear, your adorable. Whats your name? " she asked.

You blush from being called adorable, you don't hear that much. But it doesn't make your heart pound or have a warmth in your chest. Its like a nice feeling but its not even close to the same feeling? Odd? 

"My name is Y/N, it is nice to meet you!" You said sweetly. With a smile. 

"THIS IS TAKING TO LONG LETS GO!" Edge was growing impatient. 

"PAY AND LETS GO WE STILL HAVE ALOT OF SHOPPING TO DO!" Edge said scowling. Wow Edge ruin the moment. 

"Well we going to head out, Edge wants to hit up stores. And I have to as well!" You said get out the card from your bra. 

You hear choking noises. But ignore it, its probably laughing at something. 

The shopkeeper looks amused.

"Here is the card," Then its taken from your hand! Your eyes widen "Hey!" You see its Dusty! 

"What are you doing?!" You asked him. Confused.

"Give that back!" You jump for it and he just hold it up where you cant get it.... AND THIS THE DOWN SIDE OF BEING SHORT!! The teasing!

While your trying to reach it Dusty hands the shopkeeper his card and pays. 

He then gives it back. "Huh, why did you-" you hear the ring of the payment..... 

You look up at Dusty and he is just grinning! 

"Dusty how could you!? I have the money on the card Sans gave me! Why!?" Your freaking out. He didn't need to do that! Granted it was sweet and its nice. But haven't you already got enough? You dont ever want them to think your taking advantage. 

"thats for not letting me pay for the leggings" he said while shrugging. 

Maybe you are over reacting. Your just not used to it in the slightest.

You smile up at him, and stop complaining.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't be complaining. Thank you I really do appreciate it! I'm just not used to it so it kind of confuses me?" You said honestly and embarrassed. But that was the truth. And they deserve to know, you want them to know to understand you better. You havent had that feeling in a long time.

He stares down at you, then grins wider his eyelights growing. 

"better get used to it" ahe said with a smirk and grabbing a bag. Of two pairs of shoes. Wait no! He is already caring four bags!!

You blush at that comment

Well, you will just grab the rest and you reach to grab the bags. Then they get snatched!! 

What the hell!? 

You see Fluffy and Axe both grabbing a bag in a flash. 

"Wait! Please I can hold them!" You said chasing after them. While stuffing the card back in your bra! Your back outside the shoe store. And wave goodbye. 

"You guys are to good for me." You mumble but they heard you. 

Really they think the same way, but they think your to good for them.

"WHERE DO WE GO NEXT!" Blue asked, excited.

"Well any store you see that has alot of womens clothes. Or if you see a thrift store!!" You sound so excited for the thrift store. You are! You love that place.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A THRIFT STORE!?" Edge asked, while looking around, alot of people are stareing at you and them. 

"To put it simply its like a CLEARANCE RACK but.... The whole store _is_ a clearance rack!!" You said excited

Edge looks disgusted! 

All the skeletons think 'don't go near the thrift store!" 

"Okay, lets go!" Dream said walking towards the giant water fountain. 

We all walk down and look around for clothing stores. 

" hey, this one looks good" Red pointed out walking towards it. What is it, you look up and see.

Its a really fancy store FASHION NOVA! 

"Wow you have expansive taste! Do you know how expansive Fashion Nova is!? Its crazy!" You said shaking your head. It is, but they have amazing clothes. 

"so _we_ are crazy rich" Sans said walking in. With a giant grin. 

"Ugh! Fine lets go!" You said a little smile on your face. You are alittle excited to go in here. You never have! Always looked from afar. You *sigh* in memory.

"Wow, I never thought I would step a foot in this place." You said in awe. Stareing at all the clothes. The outfits are beautiful and stylish!

Edge nods in approval. "THIS PLACE MIGHT ACTUALLY MEET MY STANDARDS!" Edge said, eyeing the place. 

"It smells so good in here!" You said excitedly. 

"really the smell is all you notice?" Fluffy said amused. What it smells great.

"Hey it smells great in here, like another dimension!" You said in pure bliss. With a goofy smile on your face. 

"Ooo, look at this top! Oh is it in my size!?" You said hoping for it to be! "It is!" You grab the tag and look at it$110.... You jump back from the price like it burned you! Hell no! 

"what?" Dusty asked, looking confused.... 

"Nope! No wonder why I never went in here! Is this shirt made of pure clouds!? Noo! Lets go! Find another store. Lets go for a thrift store!" You said walking off. Then Sans stops you by putting out his arm. And wrapping it around your waist. You still try walking but your not going anywhere. Still wearing the pink slippers. 

"Noooo! I am not going to _waste_ your money here!" You said honestly it is a waste why spend $110 on one FUCKING shirt. When you can go to another store and get like four for that price. 

Sans is shaking his head. 

"its not a waste especially on you sweetheart. red wouldn't choose this place if we couldn't afford it." He said sounding sure. 

"You whine alittle and ask. "Are you sure?" You asked sounding worried. Still leaning on his arm that is still out. Your arms are on the other side dangling and your chest is laying on top of his arm. Well, very plushy blue jacket. 

"yes, how about this. how much money have you spent?" He asked going somwhere with this. Hmm okay you will tell him...please don't be mad...

"Its uh... Wait uh hold on. 210 plus 1200. Uhhh...$1,410? I think thats right." You said with your eyes closed, expecting him to yell.... You know he wouldn't. But alittle bit of you was scared he would. Like alot of people did....

You feel a soft pat on the head. You hold back barely a flinch. But you tense up and look to see Sans looking at you with soft worried eyelights. His eye sockets are dented in from frowning. 

"you kidding sweetheart? thats only a pinch of what we have all spent. lets get you some more clothes dont even look at the tags. It won't matter, how much you spend. just have fun okay?" He said softly but also trying to tell you. To explain that it doesn't matter if you spend even $40,000 at this one damn store. He wont even bat an eye socket. He wants you to be happy, not worry about money and... Scared your gonna be yelled at. He doesn't know what that was about but he didn't like how you tensed up when he touch your head. He just has more questions? He didn't like how you tensed up at his touch, that the thought of you being scared of him. Made his soul pulse in despair. But why?

You think about what Sans said. If he really doesn't care and wants you to have fun and not worry. Then thats what you will do. You"ll let your worries go, you trust Sans. And if he really just wants you to have a good time. Then you will!

"Okay, but you better tell me the second you think I stepped over the line. Okay! I don't ever want you to be mad at me or think I am taking advantage!" You said with alot of emotions, honesty, worried, hope, gentle, trust, its all there. Your eyes are so big, and are begging him that your not like that. 

Sans was star struck, his soul was pulsing none stop. You really care dont you? You care that much to not have him hate you. He could never... Its not possible.

"if it makes you feel comfortable and you'll have fun. then i will, but the second i see you worring about how much money you are spending. i wont tell you a thing and you'll buy a car or something." Sans said in a teasing tone. His grin wide. He was alittle serious about the car thing though, hm did you need a vehicle? 

"Pfft, nooo! No car! I will not worry! Okay then I am going to get this shirt!" You run towards the shirt and pick it up. Your gonna enjoy this! You want to! Your gonna somehow pay them back. Maybe not with money. But with something special, or maybe just cleaning up the house or cooking or. Just something, you'll think about it later!

"WHAT ABOUT THIS HUMAN?" Papyrus picked out an adorable set, a beanie hat and scarf. They were a pretty sunset orange. And looked so soft!

"Oh wow Papyrus these are adorable! I love them! You have amazing taste in accessories!" You said looking at them it was so cute and you weren't the biggest fan of orange! 

"ARE YOU GOING TO GET THEM?!!" Papyrus said excited and hopeful you would. Ahhh!!!

"Of course! Awww! Your so cute!" You hug his legs. He is so precious and sweet!! Your heart is gonna melt!!

Papyrus was blushing a cute orange blush. And hugging you back.

Everyone fanned out around the decent size store and find things they think you would look good in. 

Except Stretch and Dusty. 

Stretch didn't care to much and Dusty wanted to watch the bags and there surroundings. Okay just your surroundings. Everyone else he doesn't care.

Stretch and Dusty sat down and just watched.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaa! 
> 
> That was crazy, alot was crazy. Okay I don't know if there was enough fluff. I just hope it wasn't boring!
> 
> I liked this one told more about the reader and some more about the skeletons FEELINGS. What is it I wounder!?
> 
> Also, there will be a part three. And that will be the last shopping trip chapter! 
> 
> Hehe more has to happen *cough meet Undyne and Alphys cough*
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!! 
> 
> The last comments almost most made me cry!! Glad your all enjoying this!!


	11. Shopping trip part 3! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last shopping trip! 
> 
> Enjoy~~

+++

You were browsing through the fancy store. You love the clothes, you already have five beautiful shirts. Ahh!! 

Your smiling so wide and then something catches your eye big time.... Its so pretty! 

There standing before you on a mannequin. Is a black off shoulder dress. It would go just alittle above the knees considering your height. But you have always wanted that simple yet beautiful black dress in your closest. Momma always said to have one. You never could find a beautiful one like this in the clearance or thrift store.... Your stareing at it longer... Its calling like a siren!! 

"Okay, no harm lookING AT IT!!" You run to the beautiful black dress. Its even prettier up close! You feel the ends of the dress and it feels think but soft and sturdy. Like the martial is not cheap, you look at it once more. Okay! No harm trying it on. Right? 

You look around for the dress but don't see it on any clothing racks. Hm you could go ask, you turn to see the store clerk glaring a disgusted look at the skeletons. On second thought no. What the hell is wrong with these people!? There so racist, speciest and everything the only sweet human you have encountered was at the store with Dusty. Why are people like this? Cant they see how good they have it? To have this kind species living on there Universe... You would give almost anything to have monsters in your Universe... Heck even just the skeletons. Is that selfish? Yeah it is... Your just not gonna think about it right now.

If you see her move in towards _anyone_ and tell them to leave you _will_ trash this damn beautiful place!

You look back at the dress and a crazy idea came to mind...hm Sans did say to get what you want and have fun...

You turn your head left and right to make sure no one was watching. You slowly, stealthily move towards the table. Now that damn theme song is stuck in your head! 

Dananaaa-dananaaa-na~ you sing in your head.

You climb the small table that the mannequin is on. Cause you cant risk pulling the beauty without ripping it. You will die! If you see or hear that happen!

You knew these leggings were awsome you can move perfectly! 

You fully climb up on the table and look around one more time and the store clerk is looking at some papers. 

You gently grab both sleeves of the beautiful dress and slowly slide it down. It stops at the waist. Oh it needs unzipped, you pick up the back side and *Gasp* "Its half backless!!" Your shocked and smiling wider. You unzip the back all the way, and you gently let it fall to the table.

You hurry up and get down and now the you just have to lift the mannequin up.... You slap your face. You could have just lifted the dress up!! You *sigh* in dissapointed in yourself!

To late now, you grab the wooden white mannequin stand and lift it up its not heavy which is good. Yay, you lift it up with one hand then gently grab the beautiful dress and slide it towards you. As your picking the beautiful dress up, you don't notice the end of the dress gets caught on the wooden stand. The mannequin starts to fall and you hurry up and catch it! Before it falls and hits the floor. That would have alerted alot of skeletons and maybe the store clerks. 

You place the mannequin on the floor until you know its safe. You *sigh* in relief and turn around to see.

Sans, Fluffy, and Red stareing at you. All looking highly amused, Red looks like he is a minute away from barking out laughter. 

"Uh, this is _not_ what it looks like!" You said, while holding out your hands. And in your right hand is the beautiful dress culprit! Ahh! Fuck, you put it behind you. Hopeing in some way they forgot! 

Your blushing! OH GOSH!!

"did you just strip a mannequin?" Red asked, his deep brooklyn accent. Cracking from holding in his laughter. Uhhhh!

"That depends, did you see me stripping a mannequin?" You shot back, trying to change the subject maybe derail him! You blushed abit deeper.

"nah, we only saw you climb up on the table then grab the sleeves and start pulling off the mannequins clothes" Sans said, sounding so close to cracking up.

Ughhh! YOU WANTED THIS OKAY!

"Look! I needed to stip them! Okay! Somethings just have to be stripped!" You said shouting pulling the beautiful dress closer! You went through alot to get it! 

"so you stripped them" Fluffy said afew chuckles escaping him. Yes you did!

"Yes I did see!" You move out of the way to show a half bare naked lady mannequin. Which was taller then you by 5 inches. 

They all turned alittle blue and red seeing the naked mannequin. What? Seriously? Haha, just a mannequin can make them blush. 

"Guys seriously!? This makes you blush? Its not even real!?" Your holding in your laugh. Oh another idea.

"Look see" you said while grabing the fake boob. Its nothing! It does feel harder then foam though?

They make croaking noises. "Pfft, did you just!? Haha!" Now your laughing, this is funny! Its just a mannequin!

"did you just grope it?!" Sans said, practically screaming. Blushing a cute skeleie blush! Hehe.

"Yes, its fake who cares!" You said not caring, shugging.

Red breaks at that, he starts chuckling. His shoulders bouncing. You grin, YESSS!!! You just thought of something!

"Red can't you see this is a _groping_ matter!" You said a gaint smile is on your face. Yes it came finally! 

All the skeletons freeze and look at you. You grin wider up at them and bat your eye lashes innocently. What? 

They laugh so hard, attracting attention from the other skeletons and two store clerks. You hurry up and put the mannequin back on the table. 

"Phew that could have been a _booby_ trap!" You said while winking. You have a sense of dirty humor, of all kinds!

"Breast time I ever spent in a store!" You said giggling as well.

They laugh harder, Red howls with laughter holding his none existed stomach. Your so proud, 

Sans is laughing into a shirt he is holding onto, its a cute white almost see through shirt with a cute brown belt around it. 

Fluffys tail was wagging back and fourth while laughing abig belly laugh. Gripping his knees.

Your so proud you got them to laugh that hard! A sense of accomplishment feels your chest! Your love theirs laughs there so unique! And beautiful to listen to.

"Thank you I will be here all week!" You bow, smiling. 

They all calm down and while wiping there magical tears away. 

"doll _that_ was beautiful, you really wanted that dress" Red said smirking.

"Yeah I did, I have always wanted one! You know a black dress every woman should have one in her closet. I couldn't find one as perfect as this one. So I may have stripped the mannequin! But it was worth it!" You said no shame! 

"well okay then, lets finish shopping and go to the pet store. so we can get your dog some food." Sans said lazily, He must be getting tired, you should hurry up. 

Sans looks down and shows you the shirt,"here I saw it and thought you might like it? i think its in your size?" he said bashfully. Aww, such a sweetie!

"Thank you Sans, its really pretty thank you!" You said taking the shirt. It really was and it was in season! 

"Wow what is up with you skeletons and having amazing taste!?" You said chuckling and sounding greatful.

After that you practically ran through the store. Grabbing pajamas, tank tops, afew more jeans you saw that looked cool. Red came up to you and showed you a really cool black leather jacket. You and Red talked about it and he made afew jokes. That you laughed at. You then ran towards the sweaters and grabbed a gray, brown, black, and blue. Apparently it does get cold here despite being in California?! Ever sense the monsters emerged from the mountain. The claimant has changed because of the different kinds of monsters there are. So winter is really cold..... You don't know if your gonna be here for winter. But you still want to get them just in case.You shake your head banishing the thought.

Your arms are full and your done, you got so many outfits its going to last you forever! You didn't want to get anymore dresses until you know more about the weather.

You feel half the clothes get taken from you, and see Axe standing there with a smile on his face aw! 

"...you looked like you needed help. is this okay jellybean?" Axe asked you, huh jellybean?! Thats so cute, did he nickname you that!? You blush and your ~~soul~~ heart pounds pleasantly.

"Yeah thank you, I was just about to check out." You said calmly smiling at him.

He nods and follows you towards the check out counter. Where a store clerk is standing there impatiently with the biggest. Grim you have ever seen. Oh joy this is gonna be good.

"We dont serve monsters! Here! Leave before I call security!" She said, bitch! Is she serious!

"Excuse me miss, but if you kick them out I _will_ follow a complaint on you." You said venmon dripping from your voice. You were so mad, so angry. 

"Go ahead! These fucking admonitions, shouldn't be able to walk the face of the earth they should crawl back into the hole they crawled out of! I am going to call security! " Her words were like a knife. She was really saying this about the most sweetest monsters you have ever met?! Even Nightmare and Error and Dusty. Then a crazy idea comes to mind!

Your gonna lie your ass off and say what comes to mind! "Oh my my my, dont you have a foul mouth. Don't you have any manners for the president's daughter of Mount Baldys Super Mall?" Her face frowns alittle at that, then she retorts back. "Your not the presidents daughter, he doesn't even have any children!" Oh so there is a president? Good. 

Your smirk turns wicked. "Not in public he doesn't, I know a shame someone as lovely and beautiful as me. How could no one know that? Well Daddy doesn't like people knowing of me, I am sure you can see why. I am quite strange looking" you said titling your head. Your words sounded so precise. Like every word was coming at her aggressively. Yet you felt like you were about to throw up. 

"I- you can't be!" She said sounding nervous. 

Your smile turns smug. "Oh but I can," you bring out the card from your bra. "See this golden card? This card is linked to his personal bank account. And you see this little bone on it. Well if I press it all my amazing handsome skeleton body guards will come running. And I won't be able to stop them, after all you _did_ just threaten to call security. Be racist and discriminate them. Not only that, you have _very_ much pissed me off. Insulting my friends." You said narrowing your eyes. 

Her eyes widen in horror she looks behind you to see Axe, Dusty, Fluffy, Red, Edge, Jupiter, and even Sans. Glareing daggers at the lady. Whos color left her face. 

"I am a _very_ patient person, infact I will let this all slide if you just apologize and ring me up." You said a smile on your face. 

She nods but doesn't say anything..... You wait and stand there stareing at her. 

...

Until she apologized..... She broke not even a minute in. 

"Fine, I am sorry for calling them all abominations." She said grinding her teeth. 

You give her alook. "Tch, and you guys have a right to be here" she said. 

You smile at her. "Thank you, thats all I wanted. They dont deserve to be called that or say anything Like that. I bet you would be very upset if someone said that to you. I don't mean to be mean, I just want to stick up for my friends. Maybe if you just talked to a monster you might even find a friend. You don't know how lucky you are to have them. Other Un- Country's dont, you should be grateful to be able to interact with these amazing, sweet, adorable, funny, smart Species that has so much love." You said gently to her and she looked shocked. Her gray blue eyes widen and she looks speechless. 

She looks down, then back up. You give her a patient smile. 

"I-I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I...heard somethings about you monsters and... I based off my opinion of all of you from a friend. I am sorry, please except my apology." She said looking ashamed. You do, but its not you who needs to accept it. 

You turn around and smile at them. Who all looked shocked. 

"OF COURSE I ACCEPT IT SOMEONE AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I WHOLE HEARTEDLY EXCEPT YOUR APOLOGY! YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON!" Papyrus said walking up towards her. She blushes a light blush and smiles. 

"Thanks," she said, feeling even more gulity for saying that to them.

"Okay how about you ring up my clothes now please! I still have more shopping to do!" You said excitedly and politely so she knows your not being rude.

"Oh right, yes please set them right here." She pointed to the counter and started scaning the clothes which were alot! 

"Credit I assume?" She said looking at your card still in your hand. 

You nodded and handed her the card. She took it very cautiously. 

Then asked "If I touch the bone on accident will all of them attack me?" She asked sounding really nervous. Pfftt,

"No no, thats just a scare tactic I made up. I am not even the president's daughter!" You said trying to hold in your giggle. 

"WHAT! Do you know how scared I was! You lied!" She said pointing at you and sounding mad. But not _to_ mad. You know you did, but would have really listened?

"Your right I did, and I am sorry. Though, you would have even listened to me other wise?" You ask her honestly. You do feel like you were right.

She paused at that then frowned. "No, I wouldn't have." She said while looking down and scanning the clothes. 

"Atleast you admit it, alot people dont do that! Its a great quality. Do you forgive me for lying?" You said sincerely. Then nervous.

She looks down at you. Then nods. "Yeah I do, its fine we cool?" She asked. 

While bagging the clothes in 8 different bags. 

"Heh we cool!" You said about to grab a bag when they get snatched from the counter all 8 of them! 

"Nooo! Not again! Come on just give me one!" You said turning around and seeing Red, Sans ,Blue, and Jupiter. Each carrying two big bags. 

"Blue come on! Give me one I got it!" You said convincingly, he smiles at you then runs off!!

"Blue!" You shout after him!

You hear giggling, and see its the clerk she was laughing at your shenanigans. 

"Thank you! I will atleast try and talk to monsters." She said handing back your card. Oh, really!

You grab it and smile. "Isn't that what we all want? Is to try?" You said with a smile and heading off. The other skeletons following close behind.

You walk out of the store and turn the corner.

Then fall to the ground. "Holy shit! I just totally made you guys feel bad didn't I!?" You said sounding alittle stressed. You never wanted to use them or make them sound like like your personal body guards!

"what? what are ya talken about doll face that was so fuckin hot!" Red said coming and picking you up. Huh, but you lied? 

"But I lied and not only that I told her you guys were my personal body guards. I swear you guys are just like amazing friends. I don't see you as bodyguards!!" You said on the verge of crying. 

"...its fine i am not mad in the slightest. the lady even apologized to us, a real apology and you even changed her mind on monsters" Axe said walking up to you and putting a hand on your head. 

"You really think so?" You asked alittle hopeful, maybe you did?

They all nod.

"i didn't know you could lie like that" Stretch said looking at you wearily.

"I was only lying about me being the mall president's daughter and you guys being my body guards. Oh and the bone card button thing. I just made it all up on the spot. I once saw someone do it in a movie and if I bluffed hard enough then it would seem believable. I didn't even know there was a president for this mall. I just guessed because usually there is and I couldn't say I was the bosses daughter because he or she might be there today." You explained tiredly you are getting tired. Red was very comfy and warm. 

"OH SO EVERYTHING ELSE YOU SAID IS TRUE! YOU THINK WE ARE HANDSOME SKELETONS!" Blue said with a smug look. Ah! Of course he would have to be the one to point it out!!

You blush and look away from Red whos smirk you can _feel._ Just admit it. Its going to happen anyway!

"Yes" you squeak out. Ahh! You admitted it!

All there souls throbbed. Except Ink and Stretch.... Stretch is in denial though.

"DONT FORGET HER CALLING US AMAZING, SWEET ,ADORABLE, FUNNY, AND SMART!" Papyrus said out loud! With a happy tone in his voice. 

You turn redder. Ahhh!

"Okay its true! Look you!" You grab Reds face which turns a crimson red. "Aww see! Look at this skeleies blush! It is the most cutest thing in the entire Multiverse!" You shouted shamelessly. 

"get the fuck off ma" He shouted but there was no bite to his voice and he didn't even move his face from your touch. Awww!

"Aw he is a cherry! I could kiss you!" You said looking at Reds face. Ahh! You just said that out loud. Opps!

Red soul throbbed at your touch, your words. 

"that could be arranged" He said his smirk so wide and you see his red eye lights huge! 

You blush so red at that and then feel your heart beating fast. 

You then feel yourself get pulled away by Fluffy!

"no" is all he said while pulling you towards his chest. Your hanging from his arms. Your blush spreads to your ears. 

"Fluffy? What are you doing?" You asked why is he picking you up? You don't mind but was it cause he wanted your attention? 

"no kiss" is all he said before walking off with you in his arms dangling. Okay? No kiss, got it. Does he want one? 

"Fluffy did you want one?" You asked a smile on your face looking up at him. 

He stopped and looked at you. Your blushing alittle but you want to ask. 

"...yes" he said a blue blush to his cheekbones. Aw, 

You wave him closer and he bends down, you peck his cheekbone with your lips. It felt smooth and alittle rough but warm. In fact your heart is pounding and your chest feels warm. 

You pull back and he is so blue his entire skull is blue. It looks like a light bulb! "Aw, look at the skeleie blush!" You said cooing at him. 

" HUMAN!! THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Edge said everyone is stareing at you.

"Do you want one Edgy~" you tease him. Smile so wide, you are alittle embarrassed but its not....on the lips or teeth. So its fine, as long as they are fine with it. You blush at the thought!

"NO NEVER! I WOULD NEVER STOOP SO LOW!" He hisses but there is alittle blood red blush on his cheeks! Ahhhhh!!

"I WOULD LIKE ONE HUMAN Y/N!" Papyrus announced walking up to you. With a big smile on his face!

"Aw, of course Papyrus! I was just about to ask you!" You said sweetly.

He runs to you and bends down. You peck his cheek bone it was abit more smooth then Fluffys. But it was nice. Your heart is beating but not as fast.

You pull away but then Papyrus kissed your cheek. And said "MEWH" and made said the kissing sound. 

You think your heart just melted! Its gone! 

Your stareing at him mouth open. A blush on your cheeks. Now! 

"Oh Papyrus you are the sweetest thing on the face of the Multiverse!" You said wrapping your arms around his neck. Jumping away from Fluffys hold.

"NYEH NYEH HEH HEH!" He laughs and hugs you back. 

You then feel a pull. "No! He is mine! Sans your gonna have to find a new brother! I love him to much!!" You shout while hugging Papyrus. Not letting go!

"sweetheart you can't have him. no way i could find anyone as cool as him" Sans said watching you two with fondness, he wasn't the slightest bit jealous of his brother in that moment. When you announced your love for him. After all who could blame you, his bro is the coolest. 

"SQUISHY HUMAN DO I GET A KISS!?" Blue asked sounding excited. You turned your head towards him. And smile, "Of course Blue!" You said slowly unhooking your arms from Papyrus neck. Oh wait! 

"Papyrus could you help put me down? I could sprain my ankle from how high up I am." you said nervously. Yeah you are like 4 feet away from the ground!

"OH YES!" He bends down and you plop to the ground. "Ow" you said. 

"what?" Fluffy asked. Sounding worried. Aw, so sweet!

"I just realized how much I have been on my feet? They just feel sore. Man I am out of shape." You said, not really caring to much, but maybe you should work out or practice your dancing more? Or even tumbling?

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE THAT OUT OF SHAPE WE HAVE ONLY BEEN HERE 3 HOURS!" Edge hissed down at you. 

"i feel you sweetheart, i am getting bone tired as well" Sans said, agreeing. 

You giggle at the pun and nod your head in agreement. 

"Looks like we are gonna have to pause the skeleton smoochies." You said, with a light blush and a playful voice. 

"what!" Dusty and Red yell at the sametime! Sounding pissed. Haha, there just being dramatic. 

"Pfft, yep. We should head home soon. Lets go check out the pet store I am sure they have one right?" You said looking around. 

All the skeletons linger on the word _home..._ some more happy about what you said then others. And some thinking about their homes.

You all walk around looking for a pet store. Dusty saw the Bed Bath § Beyond and pointed it out. You made a quick run in and grabbed a razer, shaving cream for your legs and armpits, deodorant, mascara, eyeliner, chap stick face wash, ooo black choral peel off mask, tooth brush, tooth paste, and a pack of scrunches! Nothing happened there luckliy because you used the self check out! 

Even after that

You still haven't found one pet store, you have been walking around for 10 minutes. 

"Maybe they don't have one?" You *sigh* in dissapointment. You really just wanted to get everything here the head back to the house. 

"nah, i am sure there is," Sans looks around and spots" why dont we ask Doggo?" Sans suggested. 

You perk up so fast at the mention of them! You look to were Sans was looking and see Doggo, Lasser dog, and Greater dog standing by a drinking water fountain!! Your smiling so wide your eyes sparkling! 

You turn to Dusty, who is giving a knowing look and a smirk then nods.

"Ahh! Yes yes! Lets go!!" Your about to run to them when you feel arms around your waist. Your gonna guess its sans from how puffed up the jacket is and the way he is gripping you. It feel the same way it did when he stopped you from leaving Fashion Nova. Soft and firm.

"Sans let me go! They are right there! Come on!" Your struggle fruitlessly, nothin... You give up and sag in his hold.

"you can't just run up to them sweetheart they are more standoffish now that they are on the surface. let me go by myself then and ask if they will be okay with meeting you" Sans said, oh so theres a chance they wont want to meet you.

You look down, sad but nod okay.. 

Everyone thinks you looked like a kicked puppy. 

Sans swears he sees white dog ears droop down...

He feels like shit! His soul is practically screaming at him to change his mind. But he doesn't want you to get hurt. 

Sans passes you to Axe who was closest and your just hanging in his hold. Begging for them to ask you over! Sans hands over the two shopping bags to Papyrus then leaves.

"Speak good things about me!" You shout at Sans as he is walking over towards them.

"..there is only good things about you jellybean" Axe said sweetly. But in the back of your head you know thats not true in the slightest.... You are human after all.

"Thanks Axe" you said sincerely, its nice to hear. No one's ever said that before. 

+++

Sans pov*

He heard you shout.

"Speak good things about me!" You shouted, 

Heh, thats all he could say about you. 

He's walking towards some of the monster dogs. While he is trying to think over alot on his mind. He still feels like he should talk to you about what you know about his Universe. He also wants to know, what _is_ the game Undertale? You seem to know alot of the monsters and about AUs. He just feels more curious, but for some reason he doesn't want to know yet. He feels like if he finds out and he was right.... He doesn't know how he is gonna react. The resets have stopped and not a single load has happened in a whole year. The kid has stopped, _that_ nightmare. He has been working on the machine or atleast he is trying to. Red and Stretch have been helping but it looks like its gonna take atleast four months for it to be fixed properly without causing anymore versions of himself or Papyrus to pop out.

He does feel like he can trust you, you haven't lied. Well to them, you even blurt out even things on your mind. He chuckles at the thought, he just has this attraction to you but he can't place his phalange on it. His soul has never reacted this way, not even to tori... That is just another question he has. He has to go back to work tomorrow and so do the others. Red and Stretch are just helping him with his hotdog stands and Blue and Edge both help Papyrus with his job, working on a computer type Puzzles and Japes. Fluffy, helps keeps an eye out for robbers at the stands. 

Nightmare and Dream leave for something to do with there jobs? Ink and Error leave to explore the Universe for some reason. And Dusty,Axe, and Jupiter leave towards the woods.... He doesn't want to know what that is for.

So you will be home alone for atleast 6 hours. He doesn't like that, but he has to remind himself that your an adult and dont need someone always there. Not because your small or he thinks your immature but because... He wants to make sure your is safe and doesn't feel alone.

_**~~He doesn't want you to go back.~~ ** _

He walks closer and the dog monsters already smell him before he even spoke. Thats normal though.

"Hey, guys its Sans! Sans what are you doing here?" Doggo said looking around to find his exact spot he is standing. 

He chuckles and moves back and fourth so Doggo can see him. G.Ds tail wags and L.D is looking for pets. Sans knows better then to pet him to much though.

"heya, just shopping with my bro and cousin's. i am feeling _dog_ tired." Sans said with a wide smirk.

They all groan, G.D and L.D snort while barking at him. His grin grows wider. 

"Oh your cousins, I still can't believe there was anouther hidden barrier with more of you guys." 

" Bones!" L.D said, well barked. Only monsters can understand him and G.D.

"yep, no _bones_ about it." Sans turns his head to see you watch him. Eagerly. He finds that so cute.

"tibia honest i came over to ask something" Sans said his signature grin in place. 

They all perk up at that and tilt there heads. "What is it?" Doggo said. 

"heh was wondering if you wanted to meet a human" Sans asked casually, acting like it was no big deal. 

All there ears perk up at that and twitch. They don't like the sound of that. Every human has treated them like real dogs. They do have the instincts of a dog and look like them and love to be pet. But when someone just tells them to sit or treats them like animals just cause they think they can is messed up. Its like they don't take into consideration that they are monsters to. Not that monsters get treated any better.

"I don't like the sound of that Sans." Doggo said, then he sniffed the air more. He can smell you on him, your near by. Your scent... Its strong like an Alpha but theres something else? Female, yes but thats not it?

"Are they with you?" Doggo asked leaning closer to smell him. Your scent is all over Sans, which is odd last time he checked Sans wasn't to fond of humans?

"heh yeah she is, i wouldn't ask if i didn't think she was safe. infact the only thing i am worried about is her wanting to keep you. she is already after my bro." He said chuckling and talking fondly of you.

They all tilt their heads but nod and bark "Yes" 

"You can bring her over I am curious now?" Doggo said. Holding a dog treat in his hand.

Both G.D and L.D nod very fast. Sans grins wider and turns to face you. 

You look so nervous to know the answer. Your gonna do that cute beaming smile at him. 

He waves his hand over and watches you break out of Axes hold who looks sad and impressed. Sans is holding in his chuckle.

+++

Your pov*

As you watch Sans talk to Doggo, Lasser Dog, and Greater Dog. You can't help but feel gulity... You once played Undertale pacifist run and.... You did try the genocide.... You didn't make it past Papyrus. You just couldn't kill him. So you spared him then reset the world... You then played the pacifist run one more time and then you stopped because you just didn't want to do it all over again. So you just left it at the good ending. Its still on your computer at home.... Can you even tell them what you did? Will they all hate you? You don't want to think about it right now. What you want to do is meet the canines of the monster dog squad and give lots of pets, if they let you. You just hope you won't cry. 

You stare where Sans is now talking to them. Your so eager to know what they are saying! Can you go!? Ah! You want to so badly! You love the monster dog squad! You dont see Dogamy and Dogaressa or Annoying Dog. Looks like its just them! Thats still amazing!

"Do you think its going well!?!" You asked them.

"i don't think ya have anythin ta worry adamn about" Red said shrugging looking at them. 

Ink looks _very_ bored like he is about to ditch us! 

Edge looks very impatient, Dream looks interested in what they are saying as well.

Fluffy can hear the whole conversation because he has better hearing then the rest of them. 

Axe is very content with just holding you. Which is very sweet and you dont mind getting off your _dogs_ for alittle while. Hehe, puns you have been doing pretty well today! 

Papyrus and Blue are talking something about puzzles. It sounds very complicated, you really hope they never ask you to solve hard ones. Easy fine but medium or hard... Nope, not gonna embrass yourself. _anymore._

You then watch all the monster dogs nod there furry heads then see Sans turn around and wave you over. YES! 

You burst through Axes hold and look at Sans beaming smile and start running towards him. Its kinda hard cause of the slippers. But you manage! As your approaching you slow down and walk the rest of the way. You don't want to scare them, even if they are all taller then you. Greater Dog is in his suit of armor and holy shit! He is even taller then Jupiter! You wounder how big he really is outside his armor! 

He looks so white and fluffy!!! 

Doggo is taller then you of course but just a few inches taller then Sans. And Sans is 6,7. His black and white fur looks shiny yet rough. Heh, ruff. He also has cute black eyes and a black nose.

Lasser dog does have a longer neck and if you pet him it should grow! He looks adorable! 

THEY ALL DO!

"Hi! I am Y/N!" You said excited. Standing next to Sans, your holding back from petting them!

"Where! Where!" Doggo said he then sniffed the air and turned towards your direction. Oh right you have to move or he can't see you. 

You sway back and fourth on each foot. Your smile feels so big. 

Doggo turns looks straight at you. His tail wags behind him and he moves closer towards you. You sway back and fourth abit faster. From excitement.

"Pet!" Is all he said then bends down so you can pet his head. 

"Ahhh!" You pet the top of his head and his tail wags more!! 

You then scratch behind his ears and falls to your feet! Kicking his left leg over and over.

You bend down and pet him more! 

"Master!" Doggo said his tail wagging more and nudging your hand. 

"WHAT!" You shout, drawing your hand back and towards your face. Looking shocked and confused! Your blushing from that, what the hell! You didn't see the utter shock expressions on the skeletons faces! 

"No no I am not your master. Stand up come on." You said trying to convince him. And he stands up right away. You jump back abit. "Whoa! Okay thanks." You said like trying to prosses what just happened!?

You then get tackled "Aahh!" To the ground. Its Lasser dog. 

"Bark pets bark!" He said. I don't know if your allowed to pet him to much... BUT YOU CANT NEGLECT HIM!! 

You pet the top of his head and his neck grows 3 inches! "OH MY GOSH ITS TRUE!! Your adorable neck grew!" You said in disbelief and wounder! 

"uh kid don't pet him to much" Sans said looking down at you. Alittle nervous and with interest.

"Bark I'll be bark fine bark" Lasser dog said in a high pitch doggy voice! Awww. 

" I dont know will it hurt you?" You ask him still on the ground. Sitting up and are now criss coss apple sauce on the plad tile floor. Lasser dog is sitting infront of you. Looking adorable!! His titled to the side and he wants more pets!!

" kid you can hear him?" Stretch asked looking at you with wide eye sockets. Huh? You look confused.

"Uh, yeah he said 'i'll be fine' its sounded little high pitched kind if like when Joey whines. Its best I can describe it. But look at him!" You said turning your attention back to Lasser dog! 

"Your such a cutie!! Yes you are!" You said nuzzling his fuzzy forehead then his neck grows more!! Its a foot taller now. 

"Oh I am sorry, no more pets!" You said sadly, standing up now he was even more taller then you! 

He whines and bends down to nuzzle you.... You turn around and cross your arms.... Your mouth is scruched up but its quivering....

You nuzzles you again... You *groan*

"ya look like your strugglin there dollface" Red said with amused smirk. 

"Bark master bark" your face turns red at that! Eyes widen Ugh! What is up with that!? 

The skeletons are amused and still trying to figure out why they are calling you that as well.

You turn around. "I am not your master, I am sorry" you said gently. You don't understand, you feel like this is major daja vü! 

You then see Greater Dog moving around in his suit of armor. 

"Aw! Do you want pets!? Come on!" You encourage him and he breaks out of his armor and flops to the floor. "Oh are you okay!?" You said running to him. 

He is on all fours instead of two like Doggo and Lasser dog. At least 34 inches tall from just his shoulders and alot wider then Joey. His fur is as white as snow and looks long and thick. Very well taken care of. His black eyes look at you then his cute black nose sniffs you and then he tackles you! "Oof" is all you said hitting the ground. Oow that one hurt alittle more than Lasser dog.

"He feels like a cloud!" You said petting him and nuzzling your head in his neck. His fluffy tail wags more and you pet him so much! 

Then Greater Dog nuzzles his snout into your chest! 

"Ah!" You make a surprised yelp and then he lays on top of you and stays there! With his furry head in your boobs! Then closes his eyes. He is very warm and fluffy and soft!

"Uhhh, guuuys" you said turning your head on the floor to see either murderous looks or amusement or impressed.

And there blushing alittle. Ughh they always blush.... Just like you! 

"Guuuuys! I have a very cute, adorable, white flooffy Monster dog on me and I don't want to call him off!" You said in distress. 

Sans walks up to you and was going to help you when. 

Greater Dog growls and bares his teeth at Sans. Who pauses and looks shocked. 

"Ooohhh shiiit, he doesn't like you very much." You said, staying calm. If he smells that your scared of him then he might react badly. You don't think he will attack. Just feel _very_ hurt. You pet his head to calm him down, he just closes his eyes and nuzzles more.

"okay then, looks like he is _bark_ and _bite."_ Sans said making a joke. You giggle alittle G.Ds heads bounces but he doesn't move. 

"Maybe someone else should try who knows him really well?" You asked, everyone who was there. You don't want to command him anything. One he is not a dog he is a monster that has alot of similarities. Two, you don't know how he will react, if he didn't listen to Sans who you _know_ is considered an alpha in a way then that means he only listens to those he is loyal to. Three, he is very heavy and is taking up your whole body. You slippers fell off!

There are humans that passed by, luckily no one is recording this. That would be bad! You need to hurry this up!

"I will do it master! G.D off!" Doggo said in a military voice, ooo. He looked in your direction. 

You turn to look at G.D whos ears did twitch then stop. Okaayyy!

"Okaaay, I am going to try something before I do. Is G.D aggressive in anyway besides what you saw today?" You asked everyone, either from there Universe. Well except the more dangerous ones. 

"NO GREATER DOG HAS ALWAYS BEEN FRIENDLY! I HAVE NEVER ONCE SEEN HIM GROWL!?" Papyrus said sounding confused. Aw this is probably his first time. It could be because you smell like Joey some dog breeds are _very_ territorial. Joey can be some times, but you have never met G.D before? Hm, from where dog breeds go. He looks like a purebred Samyode and you have helped trian them. They are very spirited dogs and can be _very_ stubborn. And from the way he is acting it is coming together on how a samyode would act. 

*Sighs* "Man I really didn't want to do this, but we need to still find the pet store." You *sighed* you didn't want to, mostly because you don't want him to think your treating him like a dog.

They look confused at what you mean by 'have to do this' 

Some are alittle more stiff. 

"G.D." you said in a commanding stern voice. His head perks up and looks at you. 

"Off." You said no room to argue. Looking him straight in the eyes. He stares back, but you can be just as stubborn. You can be very _patient._

You repeat. "Off." You said again. Almost like an alpha. 

Fluffys tail was down and he was very alert. You sound just like an alpha, he is an alpha as well but your so submissive? Its odd, but he wants to understand it.

G.D slowly gets off you and stands over you. Which you don't approve of. 

"Move" you said same tone. He moves towards Doggo who was listening and watching as best he can. Then he sits down tail still wagging alittle. He knows your not mad just don't want him on you. 

You pull your shirt back up and slowly stand up. 

"You are very heavy. G.D but still so cute." You said, cooing at him. He is adorable just not as cute as Joey baby.

His fluffy white tail wags more and barks agreeing with you.

"Haha, now that is over. We do have a question? Do you guys know if there is a pet store in this mall?" You asked nicely while standing next to Blue and Dream. 

"Yes! We just came back from there looking at balls and toys." Doggo said, abit more toned down. Oh great! 

"Really can you tell us where it is we can't find it?" You said.

"Anything for you master." He said in a gruff doggy voice. 

Aand there it is again!

"Why do you keep calling me that?" You asked, confused you didn't do anything to asort yourself as alpha or a master?

"Do you want us to call you Alpha?" He asked,

"Ugh, actually yes I do. Master is sssooo.... Ugh fetishie!" You said blushing at it. 

You hear a few deep snorts and can guess who they were.

"WHAT YOUR JUST GONNA EXCEPT IT!?!" Edge is scowling at you and sounding aggregated. Well you guess? 

"Well usually you cant make a dog or in this case monster dog as well choose who they call master or alpha it just depends on the group. I am not saying I am fully excepting it but honestly its kind of an honor to be called Alpha. It means your respected and I guess I do have alot of experience with canines. Yes these monsters are monster Dogs. But I have noticed besides there similar appearances. They still have canine instincts, like smell, an alpha, marking which was actually what G.D was doing, he must have smelled Joey on me and didn't like his smell." You were not stopping, but everything you were saying does make more sense now. Which Joey is now going to mark you back. Aww cuddles!

"OOH!" Papyrus,Jupiter,Dream, and Blue all say. Interested what you said and soaking it up.

"I do wonder though?" You turn to face Doggo who is waiting and was also listening. 

"Don't you already have an alpha? Like Undyne or Dogamy or Dogaressa?" You questioned, 

He looks surprised that you knew there names.....shit they don't know you are from another Universe. Or the other skeletons, Sans probably told them they were his long lost cousins or something. Shit you can't lie for all you KNOW THEY CAN SMELL THAT! Even if they can't sense the lie they could sense how nervous you smell!... You got it!

"Cause uh, I found out about you guys before I came here!" You said covering up your slip up. Hah, you didn't lie at all infact you just the whole truth. Just a _very_ short version!

The skeletons released a breath they were holding in. That was close.

He nods his head, "She was but not anymore, now its you!" He said happily..... Whoa whoa whoaaa!!

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!! Are you telling me I just meritocracy kicked Undyne out of her spot as Alpha and took over!!!?" You are just about screaming. You watch his ears flatten at how loud you are. "Oh sorry, I didn't to yell. I am not yelling at you I am yelling around you." You said. Explaining your not mad or yelling at him but are just yelling the idea in general!

"whoaaa!" You heard someone with a deep voice shout happily, what! You turn to see Axe with a gaint smile on his face. 

Of course he would be happy at least someone is. 

"Yes that is true you are a better alpha then her. Even though you smell like a beta and omega? For some reason you give off this powerful alpha aura." Doggo said while the others bark in agreement. You do!?What you smell omega! Beta isn't bad but the omega is the weaking. Your not weak.... That does make more sense... Great... So if my Universe was based off rank you would have been picked on anyway.....

But then again he did say you had an alpha aura. Really now! But you don't know about this Undyne might come after you. Nnooo! Well if you ever meet her. But...

"And I am guessing I can't say no...?" You said already in defeat. 

"No you can," you perk up alittle oh good your about to say no when.

" If you do we will have to fight for a new alpha that is not Undyne or you and sometimes it can get very dangerous." He said shrugging. Your eyes are wide. 

Lasser Dog and Greater Dog whine..... Ah shit.

You sigh in defeat you turn to the group who looks just as perplexed about this as you. 

"..take her spot!" Axe shouted, your rolled your eyes and turned back around. 

"Okay heres the deal, I will become your alpha but I have afew demands." You said no arguing aloud. 

"Go ahead." Doggo said. 

"Okay, one is very monster dog on board that includes Dogamy and Dogaressa, and is the Annoying dog one?" You ask Sans who nods. 

"Okay, you either tell them or I am not gonna be on board. Everyone has to agree you three may agree but I need the other three as well. Two, I want to ask questions about you guys get to know monster dogs not just the canine part of you. I want to know what is different from a monster packed and a wolf pack. Pretty much just educate me! Oh and dont call me master. Either call me Y/N or Alpha I am fine with either." You said smiling. 

All the skeletons can't believe what they are seeing or hearing!? 

They all nod "We will just tell you tomorrow if its facial!" Doggo said wagging his tail. 

"Oh well I am pretty sure everyone will be out tomorrow but I won't.... Uh give me a sec-" you run to the skeletons your eyes are wide. And you look nervous. 

"Hey do I tell them I live with you?" You whisper to them. Sounding unsure. You don't know if Sans wants to keep you on the down low?

Sans frowns "yes of course, you don't live anywhere else? just tell them to come over, from the looks of things you can handle them. so they can come over while we are at work" Sans said confirming. Did soundbalittle unsure about them coming over with you there alone.

"Okay! Thanks, oh gosh this is alot" you mumble then turn around to Doggo, 

"Do you guys know where Sans lives?" You asked them. Not really sure if they do.

"Yeah annoying dog was over there 2 weeks ago he can show us." He said.

"I KNEW THAT DOG WAS OVER HERE! HE TOOK MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Papyrus said pointing at Doggo. 

"Pfft, yeah okay then, just meet me there tomorrow and tell me. Thank you for listening. Now would you be so kind to point us where the pet store is?" You asked sweetly. 

"Bark its just bark down bark the bark end near the bark doors bark" Lasser dog said, while pointing with his long head or neck. Maybe its both?

"Thank you! Well guess I will see you tomorrow. Bye!" You wave good bye and they all run off. Well G.D gets in his armor then runs off.

You *sigh* "Can someone please just explain what the hell just happened!!!?" You said your freaking out now. What just happened

"All I wanted to do was meet them you know, get some cute cuddles and pets. Have them like me, ask them where the pet store was then go!" You said so fast, they are barely keeping up.

"oh liked you alright, and one cuddled you real good." Ink said, the little shit was just smirking at you!! 

"Ughhh!" You make hand gestures to ring his neck. Grinding your teeth. 

He just grins wider!

"Yeah that was sweet but.... I don't get it?" You said looking down. Your so confused. 

You feel a gloved hand on your arm. Its Dream, you feel alittle better. 

"They liked you alot and its like you said its an honor to be called alpha right?!" Dream said positive. Aw you really needed that.

"Yeah it is.... Not gonna lie its like another dream come true! I mean its really cool and maybe this is a good thing there are pros and cons... But the only cons I have are Undyne" when You said her name Axe gripped his eye socket. You run past Edge and Sans to get to Axe. Whos hand you reach out to grab and gently pull down. You then rub small circles on his big bony hand. 

"What I meant to say was... Undick" you watch his reaction... Nothing, you keep rubbing circles. 

"She might not like that idea, I dont think she will hurt me... But she might challenge me and ughh I don't know if I can beat her!? Who am I kidding I know I cant! I was really lucky with Edge, which I do want a video with you later!" You said pointing at Edge. He looks confused what you mean by that. 

"And I have no clue what I am doing!" They _all_ give you a disbelief look that says. _bullshit!_

"Okay I know some stuff but the only pack I have been in is with me and Joey.... and you guys..." You admit while blushing. Was that to straightforward!!?

They all look shocked but Fluffy looks on cloud nine! 

All there souls pulse in different ways. Happy, throbbing with ~~love,~~ adoration, agreeing, and friendship! 

Something sparks in Ink. Huh?

Some feel more feelings then others.

"Anyway!! Uh yeah thats about it." You said, still blushing.

"how did you understand Lasser dog?" Fluffy asked you looking at you with big eyelights.

"Well I mean it was alittle weird it was like. Hi bark. Kind of like if a cat said meow after a sentence." You said explain as best you could. Why do they keep asking?

"Why do you keep asking me? Am I not supposed to?" You asked with a frown. 

"no, your not" Stretch said with a tone to his voice. Oh did you do something? 

"Did I do-" you were about to ask when Axe gripped your hand and picked you up. If he didn't pick you up he would gave grabbed Stretches head and slammed it to the tile floor. So he was gripping you tightly.

It didn't hurt felt like when G.D was on you that kind of pressure. But if he squeezes to hard it will bruise. You tap his cheekbone, and silently glance at his hand. He admittly looses his grip on your leg. Looking guilty, aww big guy is so sensitive.

"she didn't do anything wrong, i think its because she is from another Universe because the language barrier was kind of severed." Sans said, sounding like he was also trying to make sense of it. He also shot Stretch a warning glare. 

Wait what?

"Wa-wa-wait! So I wasn't supposed to understand Lasser dog?" You asked, was it because your human? Come to think of it that would make sense.

"ya dollface only monsters understand him and other monsters are like that as well. thats also why monsters know sign language." Red said explaining, to you sounding alittle ticked but you dont think it was towards you. 

"Oohh, we actually had a theory of that, the sign language communication. But we weren't 100% sure. Its good to know though! Thank you Red!" You said sweetly to him. Grateful that he explained.

He blushes alittle but just grins at you, your around eye level now that your in Axes hold.

"Thats so cool though! Maybe I can understand sign language now?! Hey sign something!" You said to Red, ounding excited. That would be so cool! 

Red grins and amuses you. You watch his bony hands move, you nod your head. 

"do you understand?" Sans asked impressed. 

"No! Hahaha! But I do think he said something dirty" you said shaking your head laughing.

"what the hell,..how did you know!?" Red said, smirking wider,

You turn to look at him the biggest shit eating grin you have ever worn. 

"Because I can see _right through you!"_ You burst at laughing your whole body shaking in Axes hold who is also laughing! A deep grumble laugh. You can feel the vibrations. 

The Energy Skeletons are wailing in agnoy. 

"NO! SHE IS CORRUPTED! ITS ALL MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER!!" Papyrus said dramaticly

"I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT ALL MY RESPECT IS GONE!" Edge said sounding so mad. Hey! You have Edges respects you, knew IT!

Blue and Jupiter are on there knees with their gloved hands in the air. Shouting "WHY!?"

Dream was sgaking his head in dissapointment but you could see a small smile on his face!

You laugh harder! Your stomach is starting to hurt! Your curled up in Axes arm and there are tears in your eyes.

You hear Red howl with laughter you know it was him cause he is the only one with that sexy deep accent laugh! 

Though alot of the skeletons laughs are deep and sexy... Why are you thinking of that!!

After you start to calm down then you hear the others laugh! Sans and Stretch were holding there none existing stomachs.

Fluffy and Dusty where laughing pretty hard as well. 

"Okay! Okay, we should get going now, I want to make a quick trip the pet store and then get some chocolate and get outta here!" You said with a plan!

Everyone calmed down and were all smiling. 

"Lets go!" You said pointing towards the corner. You all start moving and then you see the restrooms up ahead. You actually _really_ have to go. Axe is still caring you though! 

"Hey Axe not that I mind you caring me... Could you please put me down." You said trying to play it causal.

He stops and looks down alittle confused. Aw, its cute but you need to _go._

"....why?" He asked.... Ughh okay! Just tell him! 

"I have to use the restroom." You whisper a blush on your face. 

"..oh okay" Axe said and puts you down. "Be right back!" You shout jogging to the womans restroom. Its really nice, has like ten stalls and its white and yellow color scheme. You run towards the restroom do your business and wash your hands. Then you dry and walk out. There all waiting, for you. 

"Sorry, you didn't have to wait I could have went by myself" you said feeling like they didn't need to wait.

"its fine you were only in there afew minutes." Dusty said, shrugging. He is still holding your five bags. He is such a secret sweetie! And a gentleskeleman.

You smile and all walk to the pet store. You see it up ahead. Papyrus and Blue are running towards it. Jupiter and Dream following close behind. 

You smile and all walk into the pet store. 

You take a nice sniff. "Ah, still smells horrible" you said while smiling! You love and hate this smell! Memories. 

The skeletons are giving you confused and amused looks. 

"It has that horrible smell but great memories here!" You said while walking towards the dog aisles. You then remind yourself that you have money....

That means you can get anything you want for Joey! 

With that in mind you run towards the front counter and grab a basket. 

" what are you-" Sans was gonna say

"Can't talk love gotta get stuff for my baby!" You shout back behind you not really replaying what you just said to Sans. 

To bad he was blushing so hard. The others were jealous you didn't call them that.

You want to hurry up you already know exactly what your want to get! You run through the store grabbing a leash, two cute blue dog bowls, four hair rollers, the best smelling organic shampoo, a shedding brush and blade, nail clippers, cleaning bone treats, BlueWolf dog treats you know he loves, pig ear, deer antlers, tennis balls, frisbee, and a bed which you are trying to grab right now. 

Your jumping for it but just can't reach. Okay looks like its climbing the shelf. Your about to put one foot on the first shelf when you see the thing being lifted by Dream him handing it to you. Oh,

"Thank you Dream your a life saver!" You said smiling brightly. He smiles back.

"Let me carry it you have that whole basket full of stuff! Plus meh meh, you look like you would struggle with this big dog bed!" He said teasing you. 

You roll your eyes playfully, but he isn't wrong.

*sighs* "I will admit, your right it is big. But you know what they say bigger is better!" You said winking, while picking up the basket. It was getting really heavy! You need to grab the dog food and check out.

You both walk to the dog food aisle and see Papyrus and Blue there and it sounds like they are aguring? 

"NO THIS FOOD IS CLEARLY BETTER! JUST LOOK AT THE INGREDIENTS!" Papyrus said pointing at a blue bag. You squint your eyes but cant read it from here.

"NO THIS ONE WILL MAKE HIS FUR SHINIER AND HEALTHIER!" Blue said pointing at anouther bag but its pink. 

You walk up to them "Guys what are you to fighting about?" You asked, looking at the bags of dog food. They even have magic monster dog food? Ooo wounder what that is like? 

Then you see the bag you always get. You may have been slim on money but, when it came to Joey you always gave him the best food. You pick out the big Blue Buffalo bag chicken flavored and swig it over your shoulder. Its heavy but you are so used to it its not so bad.

"Come on guys lets go, I got everything I need and well wanted." You said with a smile, you have always wanted to get Joey this much stuff. But you just couldn't, now that you can you will take advantage of what Sans said. But you wont go to crazy.

They both quite down and follow you. "Come on guys! We are almost done!" You said excited for this to end you are having so much fun but you are getting tired. 

"YES I HAVE HAD SO MUCH FUN! I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAD HOME AND START PUTTING TOGETHER THE SPAGHETTI BOOK!" Papyrus said vibrating at the idea of his spaghetti book. 

You chuckle and agree with him.

"YES THIS SHOPPING TRIP HAS BEEN MOST ENJOY ABLE!" Blue said sounding genuinely really happy. Aw.

" I have had so much fun as well! I can't wait to head home and put away all my new clothes and show Joey baby all his stuff!" You said sounding so happy and alittle tired now. 

" HUMAN Y/N I HAVE NOTICED YOU HAVE SAID HOME TWICE TODAY! DO YOU THINK OUR HOUSE IS YOUR HOME!?" Papyrus said,.... You freeze. What?You called their place home? You didn't even realise...

You look at Papyrus, a soft almost sad smile is on your face. 

Dream is the only one to sense it.

"I...do I guess I didn't even realise I was saying it guess it just comes natural. I usually don't it that much. I... I am trying to make the most of this trip not the shopping trip but this who Universe. I know me and everyone else has to go back home to their Universes. I guess if I had a choice this would be like my second home. Heh, you know that saying 'your my brother from another mother' heh, well I guess this would be my second home from another Universe!" You said giggling, and smiling. Thats all you want was another home. And even if you dont get to stay you want to soak up as much as you can.

No one is saying anything... Oh shit!! You shouldn't have said anything!

"Sorry I-" you cut off by three pairs of bony arms hugging you the basket drops to the floor and so does the dog food. And sssooo is the bed. *Plop*

"Human I Love That You Believe Our Home Is A Home To You From Another Mother Universe!" You giggle at that he did piece it right. But you like that saying better! 

"I Love How you Care So Much For Us All Squishy Human!! This Is Also The Second Home From another Universe Mother!" Blue said, aww you feel your ~~soul~~ heart is about to burst! 

"I Like Your Thinking Enjoy This While You Can Just Live In The Moment!" Dream said while hugging you tighter. Sending positive waves. 

"Yeah! Thats what I was planning to do!" You said more up beat.

You break from the hug and go to pick up your basket when it gets swepped away by Papyrus! "Papyrus!" You scold playfully. While he runs off laughing his cute laugh. 

At least you have your dog food its about to be taken! You jump on top of it. "NOO! I AM CARRYING ONE THING!!" You shout not letting go. 

"now that is a _fine_ picture right there" Red said from behind. You don't care!! Stare at your amazing butt! 

"Yes yes so fine now. _dont.touch.the.bag!_ " you said holding on to it tighter. 

"i am not gonna touch _the bag"_ Red said...... You didn't like the way he said it. You take a peek and see he is right above you!! "Ahh!" You scream and hold the bag tighter! 

You then feel strong hands grab your waist and pull you upwards. Your now in the air above Reds head with the bag which you still held on to. "damn your still not lettin go huh?" Red said impressed that you are still hanging on to it. 

damn your ass is fuckin amazing.

"Yes! I am carrying this one thing for my baby!" You said hugging it tighter. Your not letting go! You want to hold one thing.

"have i evr told'a your ass is out of this world?" Red said, with a giant smirk. 

You blush hard then say. "Thank you! I was blessed! Now can you put me down now?" You asked, more like told him to this is embarrassing!!

"hmm nah" Red said keeping you high in the air. You can almost see the other aisle!

Then an Idea comes to mind!

"What if I tell you a joke?" You said, with a plan.

"hm if you can tell me the meanest joke you can think of I will put you down." Red said....ughhh is he sure?

"Are you sure? I don't want you hating or resenting me?" You said sounding sad. You would never want that. 

"nope and if i do you can slap me or somethin." He shrugging.

"No! I will just beg for your forgiveness!!" You said pleadingly. 

"whatever, lay it on me dollface" Red said smirking. 

Hm, a mean joke something that would insult him but not hurt his feelings. Because you know its not true! You got it!

You inhale then say "Are you a dog!?" You shout.

"wha-" 

"Because you look like a _bitch_ to me!" You shout out loud. 

Your eyes are squeezed shut. 

You dont hear anything.... No laughter no groaning no yelling... Uh oh! 

"Uh Red? I am sorry it just came to mind cause we are in a pet store and-" you felt yourself falling... Your eyes are squeezed shut and a muffled scream escapes your lips. Your then caught. 

Your to scared to open your eyes so you open one eye at a time. Seeing its Red who caught you not only that but he doesn't look mad. Infact he looks like he is about to... Kiss you?!?! No no your seeing wrong!!

"Red I swear it was just a joke! Your not a bitch infact you the opposite I just thought it was cleaver! Your a total badass and thats the one thing your not." You said like a whine. You just keep talking! You don't want him mad. 

You then hear him chuckle. "Pfahaha!" He is laughing so hard he falls to his knees but doesn't let go, and you don't let go of the dog food bag. So he liked it? 

"So your not mad? I can't think of anything else?" You said unsure, 

He shakes his head. Okay so no. 

"are you after my soul dollface?" Red asked with this smoldering look. It was hot! Holly shit! You blush and look down.

"Hehe, maybe I am a thief?" You said starting your joke 

"what?" He said

"Because I am after your soul!" You said giggling and closing your eyes. 

You didn't see the complete adoration on face and red heart eyelights gazing down at you. 

"That one was so bad, sorry sorry." You said waving your hand. 

"yeah it did fuckin suck" Red said chuckling. He then stands up and your still in his arms. Red walks to the check out with you in his arms. Which is alittle embarrassing because the cashier is stareing at you both. You don't know if she was judging or just stareing cause its not everyday you see an edgy hot skeleton holding a small white haired heterochromia eyed human. With a giant bag of dog food in your arms. 

"Are you going to pay for the dog food?" The women with strawberry blonde hair asked. She just sounded alittle annoyed. Oh well better then nothing. 

"Uh will I get it back?" You said hugging it tighter! Your not taking _any_ chances. 

Her eye twitches then she said. "Yes you will" she said it like it was obvious. Hey you don't know lady! These skeletons are to nice and gentleskeleman like! They will hold your bags!! Against your freee will! 

You slowly hand her the bag, she takes it and scans the bag and was about to BAG it! " NOoo! Please hand me the bag!" You said desperately.

She looked at you like you were crazy. 

She looked you straight in the eye and _bagged_ IT! 

"Oh you litTLE BI-" Reds hand is on your mouth muffling the curse word. How dare she do that! She is such a bitch! 

"sorry about her she is cranky." Red said, your glaring at this lady. She just made you so mad maybe its because its the what?! Third?! Fourth TIME TO DAY!! 

Someone has messed with you or your friends. 

"Payment is $645" The little bitch said... That is the most biggest lie I have ever heard!! Lier! This is all at the most $400!

You grab the card from your bra and slap it on the counter. She grabs it and scans it, then sliding it back. Red catches it and hands it back to you. "Thank you" you say then stuff it in your bra. Red blushes and tightens his grip. 

Maybe you should be more considerate around them. It might not be a big deal to you, but obviously they do mind. Your gonna be more careful just incase.

"Here is your bags please come again." She said in a a sickly sweet voice. Fake bitch. 

You all leave the store. "Okay, I am not the only one who noticed she over charged us and she bagged the dog food on purpose." You said sounding annoyed

"nope" everyone said. 

Well at least you know you were right. 

"Pfft haha. hottie you sounded like an angry chihuahua" Dusty starts laughing so hard. 

He is wheezing and grabing his non-existenting gut. They bags all fall to his bony wrists. 

"I did not! I sounded like a normal angry person!" You shouted, you didn't sound like a chipmunk. You cross your arms and puff out your cheeks. " hmph, not a chihuahua" you grumble.

Then Dusty laughs harder, then everyone else chuckles! Ugghh!

"Fine! I don't accept this!! But I will drop." there is a smile on your face. Its not that bad honestly its alittle cute. Wait is Red gonna put you down? You want to hold the dog food! 

"Hey Red you planning on putting me down?" You asked him sweetly. You really don't care but this is not helping you exercise! 

Red stops chuckling, and puts on a smug look.

"nah,im good" he said then started walking towards the outside doors. 

"Hey wait I still need chocolate!" You said holding onto his black plushy jacket! 

"for what?" He asked looking down.

"For Error he wanted some but didn't want to go out to the mall. Way to many here, so I asked him if he wanted any chocolate." You explained to Red who was frowning alittle but nodded.

"didn't he call you stupid?" Ink said sounding confused. Why would you buy chocolate for him?

"what!" Red,Sans,Dusty,Axe, and Fluffy all said sounding mad. Uh-oh, really Ink!?

"WHAT!" Jupiter,Blue, Papyrus and Dream all shouted! Oooh man.

Stretch doesn't looked surprised, he was there.

"he called you stupid and your _still_ gonna buy him chocolate!?" Red said sounding _pissed._

"Wait let me explain! I went around the table to pick up... A plate instead of going under and grabbing it. Error said "are you stupid" he didn't _call_ he asked! Then Nightmare comforted me and then I was about to leave. When I asked him anyway if he wanted to come! Because you know its nice to be wanted, and he said. No, then I asked him again and he said no thank you! I then asked if he wanted chocolate!" You said with a small smile, no one was smiling infact some looked like they were about to kill. Dusty had this manic look, his hand twitching for something. Probably his knife.

Ink and Dream both gasped in shock! Error said.... Thank you... WHAT! And Nightmare comforted you!? They were both in utter shock.

"so your saying he called you stupid for no reason. Made you cry-" I didn't cry!" You said defending yourself... You almost did though. "made you cry so for reason nightmare of all people comforted you. you then asked error if he wanted to come! And instead of saying sorry, you then offerd to buy hik chocolate!?" Sans said, his voice growing lower the longer he spoke. He did _not_ sound happy, he sounding like he was going to give Error a _bad time._ Nooo! Plus uh you don't know how that would go? Error is the destroyer but Sans is _very_ strong. 

"Yes, but I think that him saying 'no thank you' was progress in him starting to warm up to me!" You said sounding like you were making progress. Cause that is progress who ever knew Error. Well you only know alittle about him, from what you could tell though his personality. So you have _some_ idea.

"sweetheart i dont know about this?" Sans said like he was about to make the decision... Final. Even if he does you _will_ some how get the chocolate.

"Sans I swear, he is like that with everyone. He is just not used to being around people monster or human. I know he just needs to warm up, and chocolate is his sweet spot! Please watch you'll see" you said gently, looking at Sans. Please! 

"If you don't take her I will" Ink said, surprising you so much! 

"What! Really!" You said sounding so surprised. 

"Yeah, I wanna see what Error reaction is going to be. He usually just snatches it with his strings or attacks you for the chocolate" Ink said sounding bored yet amused from the memory. 

Huh you know didn't _alot_ of people ship Error and Ink? You can see where the concept ship came from. But from how he talks it honestly just sounds like, Ink somehow sees Error as a friend in a way? Well doesn't know because he is soulless. 

"Okay! Thats fine with me!" You said agreeing with him. You don't care you are getting Errors chocolate.

Red grip tightens on your arm and thigh. It kind of hurt just a smidge. 

"Red I know you don't understand but he is not gonna hurt me... Unless I do something that will _really._ piss him off" you said honestly. You know he has a temper but you would have to really piss him off. Your not worried about it though.

"thats not fuckin reassuring dollface" Red said looking down at you. He looked mad and worried. Aaww he is such a teddy bear!

"I'll be fine, infact I'll even bet on it!" You said with a wink.

"Now that is a stupid idea, he is gonna blow on you!" Ink said looking like he is gonna laugh.

"Oh yeah! Well I bet he wouldn't!" You shout back.

"Fine let's go get the chocolate!" Ink 

"Fine!" You struggle in Reds hold. Then break free (he let you go) and you and Ink are both arguing. 

"Wheres the chocolate factory!" You said now pumped. Shouting at him.

"I dont know!" Ink shouted.

"I THINK IT IS OUTSIDE!?" Papyrus said.

You and Ink snap your head towards the doors.

You don't even give him a second.

"Hahaha sucker!!" You dash for the door the slippers falling off. You leave them behind! 

"Hey!" Ink starts running and shit is he fast!! 

You pick up speed and pretend a SERIAL KILLER IS BEHIND YOU!! Your arms are pacing back and fourth. You have never had your blood pumping so freely. It feels so much fun, like your racing a friend! 

Soon Ink is right next to you giving you a damn grin!! You smile wider breathing is rigged. But you keep going!!

Until you see the doors are very close and from how fast you two are going they wont open on time!!! OH HOLY SHIT!

"Ink! Wait!" You try to warn him and you do a tuck in roll on the ground. Landing perfect, in a spider man position! Panting so heavily! 

"Ink! You need to stop the doo-" Your trying to warn him. Holding out your arm, But he _slams_ *clank* *bang* into the glass door and falls landing on his back. His paint brush by his side on the floor. "Oh MY GOSH INK!!" You shout wide eyes.

"Ink!" You stand up and run to him. Your about to ask if hes okay. 

When he jumps up like he didn't just slam into ADAMN DOOR!! 

"Ahhh! You scream and jump away from him. Like he is _mad._ Your still panting heavily, _trying_ to catch your breath. Its so hard, the adrenaline rush is almost gone. 

"See ya!" He grabs his paint brush runs through the open doors and makes it outside!!

You _brush_ that off and run after him. " HEY!" Leaving behind a laughing stock of skeletons on the mall floor. Everyone can't breathe!! Dusty even recorded it! But right after Ink slammed into the door he didn't know if the shot was very good after that. He fell to floor and was on his knees punching the tile floor. Same with alot of skeletons. Edge was pointing at the doors blood red tears in his eye sockets!

The humans watching looked disgusted or amused. Some monsters were laughing along with them.

You run outside to the parking lot and see parked cars and then you see Ink running on top of THEM!! THE CHEATER IS RUNNING TOWARDS The small chocolate shop!!

"Ink! Don't be a cheater!!" You scream. You then look around and see if theres a short cut! 

You see one! A truck is going down the same way he is! You sprint after the white truck and grab hold of the metal step. You then run with the truck your short legs running out of steem. But you grab the metal handle before it gets to fast and jump on!! Like those badass action movies!! Holy crap that was to much bravery for one day.

The truck picked up more speed and you can see Ink. "Good bye!" You wave while wiggling your fingers. He looks shocked to see you on the damn truck. You grin wider. 

"See ya!" You yell back at him! 

Ink keeps running and jumping from car roof to another. Leaving dents!! Opps

The truck stops suddenly and jerks, you hold on and *gasp* then jump off running for the shop! Ink right on your tail!! 

You slam the door open and alerts everyone in the store. Which is only one person. "Pardon my intrusion! Can I get some milk and dark chocolate please?!" You said while running to the counter. Ink right behind you. "I beat you!" You turn around and see Ink pouting. "Dont be like that!" You said with a grin. Still *panting* your lungs and side hurt.

He pointed at you "You cheated!" 

"You cheated first! I just did it but with style!" You said grinning, proudly. 

"What?! Mine was badass, you just road on a truck!" Ink said.

"Yeah! And won on that!" You sassed back. Wait a minute. 

"Wait why are we racing in the first place?" You asked, you kind of forgot.

"I, don't know? Did we make a bet?" He asked, he completely forgot. What was the bet again?

"Uh.... Oh! It was if Error would blow up on me when I give him the chocolate!" You said remembering the full reason why your here! 

"Ooh right, your gonna die!" He said laughing. 

"Yeah yeah sure!" You said rolling your eyes.

"Ahem," 

You heard someone and see the elderly man who is working behind the counter. He looks like he is in his late 50s, black skin choclate skin and white almost his whole set of hair. (Which isn't that much left) green brown wise looking eyes stare at you and Ink. His wrinkly skin, doesn't look that bad.

"Oh, I am sorry that was rude if me. May I make an order of milk chocolate and dark chocolate bars? I have never been here before but from the looks of it. It looks really good!" You said looking at the glass counter, it was full of different types of chocolates! From chocolate macaroons to chocolate cake! And chocolate candy! You do see chocolate bars. Thats what you want!

"Oh actually everything looks so good I might have to buy me some!" You said almost drooling at the chocolate. Your like chocolate but honestly only on curtain days your craving it! Like right now, but you usually prefer vanilla.

The elderly man chuckles it sounded like a wind chime. "My you are an interesting one I have ever seen." He said. 

You look down. Oh... 

"No no, I didn't mean it in a bad way. In all my 63 years I have never met someone so unique looking? Your very exotic like a foreigner." He said sweetly, looking down at you. 

Wow he could not be more right about the foreigner thing. But exotic that is the first! 

"Yeah! Thats ACTUALLY very correct I am foreigner I came here from.... I place _very very_ far away!" You said smling sweetly at the man.

"You do have an accent I can't pout my finger on it? But never mind that, this old geezer can't remember much except for making chocolate. Well that is what happens when your my age." He said chuckling. 

"Hah, I can relate maybe I can't age wise. I am only 20 but I can memory wise. I have ADD so I can get distracted very easily. Haha" You said smiling and at him.

"Ohoho its nice to meet someone who understands, my dear. Please tell me again what you would like!" He said smiling his eyes squinting and wrinkles are by his eyes. 

"Right right, could I get 10 chocolate bars five milk and five dark please!" You said alittle louder just incase he couldn't hear you. 

He nods and starts to go to the back? Why there are some right here? Oh well.

"What is ADD?" Ink said from besides you. Oh you forgot you didn't tell any of them yet. But then again you don't like to.

"ADD stands for Attention Defiance Disorder, it means I have a hard time paying attention or I get distracted from what I was supposed to do. It can be a real pain. But I learned some tricks and its not as bad when I was a kid it has gotton alot better! I don't talk about it much." You explained with a nervous smile. 

"Do you forget things?" Ink asked sounding interested? Huh thats the first. 

"Yeah! Of course, I space out or don't listen properly. So I forget what the task was. Sometimes I will think about it to hard, and forget about it completely. Then it takes me a minute or two to remember. One time I almost got fired because of it, because I was to slow. That's one of the reasons why I am a dog trainer for some reason it stuck? Some stuff sticks forever in my brain and some like math and history! That goes through one ear and out the other!" You were talking alot. But Ink was very interested he didn't seem bored and was really absorbing your words.

The elderly man comes back with a a pretty white, gold, and brown rectangle box. Oooo fancy looking!

"Here you go I was just in the middle of finishing a new batch of four types of chocolate bars. I thought you would like them fresh" he said so sweetly! Your gonna cry!

"Thats so sweet you didn't have to!" You said with a thankful smile and tears in your eyes!! 

"Don't cry dear, please I want you to have them. With a discount of course!" He said with a smile.

"No no no please we will pay full price! Tell me it!" You said while shaking your head NO! You have more money then you could ever imagine. You still have like $33,000 left. 

He sighs "its $100 please." He said, 

"Is that full price?" You narrow your eyes at him. A smile on your face. 

"Nope, besides its only a 50% discount for being your first time here! You to young man? Or skeleton man?" He said. "Haha, I call them gentleskeleman!" You said giggling. 

"Wait you do!?" Ink asked sounding amused. 

"Well in my head I haven't it out loud until now!" You said a blush on your cheeks. Haha, oh man he is totally going to tell them!!!

"Fine alright, I will take your very sweet generous discount." You turn around and grab the card. Ink didn't react at all. Cool looking like he don't mind.

"Here do you take credit card?" You asked him. Some places don't or only take debit.

He looks sad. Oh no. "I am sorry dear I don't, but there is an ATM around the corner." He points to the right side if the shop. 

"Oh okay! I will be right back! Ink stay here and guard the chocolate you are a guardian after all!" You wink see his eye sockets widen and grin become bigger. You jog out ofcthe store. Once your outside you realise how chilly it is. You turn and see the skeletons across the parking lot. You just smile and run to the right side of the shop. And there was an ATM machine! 

"Sweet!" You run to it and scan the card. Punch in the card numbers and you have an option. "Hm how much money did Ineed? $100 right? Plus tip hehe, tip can be as big as I want! He is never see it coming!" You said clicking $1000 Sans said to spend on what you want and have fun! Well this is fun! You can't wait to see his face! You grab the money and stuff the card back in your bra.

You then run towards the shop and push the door open. Ink is waiting holding the box of chocolates, looking bored. 

"I am back!" You announce with the money! 

"Finally you took forever!" Ink said like you were gone for hours!?

"I see you have no patients." you said with a smile, "I was going as fast as I could. I am still very worn out from the race!" You said exhausted. Looking up at him.

Ink is still salty about that. Hehe

You turn and face the elderly man and walk up to the counter.

"I just wanted to say thank you and we will be coming again or just me! I love your place! Now here is your payment plus tip!" You said a gaint smile on your face he takes the money then pauses and sees nine extra $100 bills! 

His eyes go wide he looks so shocked! "No no! I cant take this!" He said trying to hand it back but you cross your arms. 

"Your not taking it. Your accepting it, please I have so much money at the moment I dont even need. But, I like this place plus I am coming again. I want you to have it and you feel like its not right then lets just say $100 a chocolate bar!" You said smiling and gently looking at him. He is a kind man and this makes you happy to see this mans reaction.

"I-I can't!" He said in disbelief. You would hace done the same.

"Its not charity or anything like that. Right now I have the money to do this I couldn't do it before. Plus your one of the few people I have meant who have treated me kindly and not different. Please take it" you said with big soft pleading eyes and a smile. 

"Oh oh okay, but is there _anything_ else you want?!" He asked you almost desperately.

"Ink do you want anything?" You ask him who was watching the exchange. 

"Huh, no not really a big fan of chocolate" He shrugged. Thats good to know!

"Well it is really chilly outside and I am wearing a shirt that exposes my shoulders. Plus the sleeves are thin so its cold." You said rubbing your arms. 

"Do you have anything warm like hot chocolate?" You asked him.

"Yes! I can make you a whole batch if you want." He said nodding and putting the money in his pocket well the tip. Haha, 

"Could you make that 15 please?" You asked nervous. You know they are going to be here soon. You also want to get one for nightmare and Error!

"15? My okay then! Would you like in a certain way?" He asked 

"Oh yes could I get 1 extra sweet and 6 alittle bitter, so I guess dark chocolate? Five regular milk chocolate. And two extra milk chocolate in two." You said trying to guess what each one would like? 

"Ink do you want to try a hot chocolate?" You asked him, making sure.

"Fine I will take a mint chocolate." He said looking at the mint chocolate candys, they do look good.

"Okay then and one mint chocolate. With whip cream please!" You asked him. 

He had a note pad and wrote everything down. 

He repeated the order back to you to make sure he got it right. And he did.

He said it would take a 10 minutes. 

You said its fine and you and Ink sat down at a table. 

"Well that was interesting!" Ink said 

"It sure was did you see the look on his face! He didn't expect it at all!" You said smiling at the thought.

You then hear alot of very familiar voices from outside.

You see all everyone approaching the window.

Papyrus runs to the window and presses his skull to it.

"HELLO HUMAN Y/N WE LOST YOU FOR A MINUTE THERE! OF COURSE I KNEW YOU WERE PERFECTLY FINE!!" He said sounding so happy and relieved! His voice alittle muffled from the glass.

"Hahaha, Papyrus! I am fine I was also with Ink! Come in I order you hot chocolate!" You said through the window laughing. Papyrus is so cute! Ink was chuckling, he found it amusing.

Papyrus runs to the door were the rest were already reaching. 

Papyrus pushes the door open and beams at you. 

"HUMAN Y/N WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I COULD NOT HERE YOU THROUGH THE GLASS BARRIER!" Papyrus said. Walking up to you two. 

"Sit down Papyrus! I ordered all of us hot chocolate! I made a guess so I hope you all like it and if not then tell me honestly. I want to get to get to know you all. So next time i'll know!" You said excitedly. 

"thats sweet sweetheart i am sure we will like it" Sans said from behind Papyrus.

"I HATE SWEET FOODS!" Edge said crossing his arms. You cant tell if its tsundere or he is really doesnt like sweet things. Well there are different kinds.

"I thought about that so, I got six bitter hot chocolates, five normal milk chocolates, two extra chocolatey, one extra sweet and a mint chocolate for Ink to try!" You said smiling.

They looked shocked you got all those different kinds. They all found somthing they thought sounded good.

"THATS SOUNDS DELIGHTFUL THANK YOU UNIQUE HUMAN!!" Jupiter said sounding so happy for hot chocolate.

"Yes! I am interested to see and taste their hot chocolate!" Dream said sounding excited.

"Please sit down! You poor skeleies are tired! You got and grabbed Dusty and Sans and Red and Axe and Fluffy.

You walk up to Stretch and are about to ask him but he just gives you alook and you stop but still want him to sit down!!

"You guys as well!" You said to the others who shrug but sit down while nodding. Edge stands by the table.

"Take my chair! I have been dragging you guys around and you guys held my bags and are so sweet. And this is the least I can do!" You said.

Sans hesitants but sits down and then relaxes in the chair. Soon the rest join and sit down as while, setting down the bags. 

"OH WHO WON THE RACE!?" Blue asked you guys while sitting down. 

A gaint smirk is on your face it even hurts alittle. 

Your about to answer when.

"Oh, that was a race? Well the young lady won by a few seconds. The skeleton man whos name is Ink I believe was very close in fact. Any later and he would have won." He said chuckling and walking towards you.

"What! She won but Ink is so fast!" Dream said sounding dumbstruck. You won!

"Yep I won!" You do alittle dance bending your side to each side while making a duck face. And snapping your fingers. 

They all chuckle except he is still salty.

"how did you win? didn't he get a head start?" Fluffy asked.

"Well when I ran outside I saw Ink was head while jumping on each car roof!" You said, like it was so cool! 

"INK THAT IS VERY UNSAFE!" Jupiter said in dissapointment. 

"do you know how much trouble we could get into?" Sans said, annoyed.

"You won't be saying that until you know what she did to beat me! Its cheating!" Ink said, pointing at you.

"Hey! It wasn't cheating I was just using my surroundings like you did!" You said pointing at him across the table.

"what did you do?" Dusty asked, sounding very interested. 

You start chuckling "I did it in style! Hopped on the back of a white truck, that was going the same way Ink was going! Passed by him yelling "See ya" like he said to me!" You said sounding very proud.

"WHAT! NO WAY YOU CAN BE THAT CO- IDIOTIC!!" Edge said, he sounded like he wanted to say something else?

"Yes I did! It was like one of those badass action movies!" You said holding your hands together over your chest. 

"uh, promise me you won't do that again" Sans said sounding very worried and alittle mad? Aw maybe you scared him?

"I am not gonna promise that, cause honestly you never know when you have to do that. But I will promise you I won't do that again just for a race or for fun." You said calmly, he nodded and excepted that answer.

All the skeletons are still trying to figure out how you even reached the truck.

But they all thought it was cool how you beat Ink. 

"Excuse me sorry to interupt but your hot choclate is ready." The elderly man said sweetly. Back behind the glass counter. Huh he must have left to get the hot chocolate.

You turn around and pick two four cup holders. One on each hand.

"Thank you! And my name is Y/N!" You said sweetly with a soft smile. 

"No thank you Y/N, my place was only staying afloat for along time. Everytime I make a sale I have to spend the money on more chocolate ingredients or bills, never have any extra to advertise. But now I can thanks to you my dear, my wife will probably cry when I tell her what happened today! Please do come again!" He said sincerely.

Your crying, little tears are sliding down your flushed cheeks. You didn't except that! Your so emotional lately is your period coming up? Or maybe you just not used to so much kindness its getting to you!!? Plus he shouldn't be thanking you! He should be thinking Sansss!!

"Don't cry dear!" He said, gentley.

"Don't thank me! Thank" you run towards the table grab a confused worried looking Sans and run back.

"Thank this gentleskeleman! He let me use his money to fun and get what I have always wanted! But it wasn't me it was Sans who help your shop not me!" You said honestly and feel guilty taking the credit you can't believe you didn't see it before! You forgot that this was still Sans card still his he so generously let you borrow. You were having fun, but this credit should go to Sans!

"What?" The elderly man said 

"what?" Sans said sounding very confused and worried.

"uh sweetheart that card is yours not mine?" Sans said sounding more confused.

"No its yours you said to spend it and have fun and not worry when I said I would take care of it I was going to give it back!" You said sniffling.

"what! no no that card was yours the moment I gave it to you. i wasn't or didn't even think about asking for it back. its yours and the all on it. sorry if i didn't clarify sweetheart" Sans said wiping your tears. 

"B-but-" 

"just except it hottie we got one as well, not one that is linked to his bank account, but we all got around 700k probably more." Dusty said shrugging like it wasn't that big of a deal!!

Wait... What! PERSONAL BANK ACCOUNT!?!

"Sans the skeleton!" You looked at him, and he looked nervous like he is getting in trouble with his wife!

"Why is the card you gave me linked to your personal bank account! I could have lost it! You really tru-" you stop talking completely. And look at him wide glass eyes. That are filling with tears. 

"You really trusted me?" You said it so quietly. 

"yes sweetheart i _do_ trust you. look, i was right then and i am still right now. i know i can be a real bonehead but i wouldn't lie to you like that." Sans said so softly, big fat tears were falling down your face and hitting your chest. You hug Sans so tightly " I trust you to" you said in his chest.

He hugged you back tightly and then picked you up. 

"Now I'm embarrassed" you said cheeks flushing red.

He chuckles at that " so your embarrassed about crying, but not embarrassed about stripping a mannequin" Sans said outloud!!! 

You pull away from his chest and looked like he slapped you. He had a shit eating grin!! And big white eyelights. 

"what!?" Dusty said behind you. You look at him blushing.

"Sans he didn't know!" You said embarrassed more blushing so red. 

"not only that she groped it" Red said coming in behind Sans. Sounding like it was soo scandalous!!! 

"Red! You don't tell people that!" You said shouting at him. Beet red. He is just smug, ughh!

"she also told three puns about it, thats why we were laughing so loud." Fluffy said next to Dusty who was just laughing now and so is the elderly man!! 

You barry your face in Sans shoulder. Hidding! His fluffy hood was soft and it smelled like fresh snow, musky nice guy smell, with alittle hint of ketchup. While you were secretly sniffing sans....IT NOT WEIRD! He smells good. Your soul heart was pounding happily while your chest felt warm.

Sans was smelling you as well. He thought you smell amazing, naturally sweet ~~and delicious.~~ His soul was throbbing with approval happily!

You both just didn't notice.

"Well it sounds like Y/N that it was you who helped me. I am entirety grateful. Here are your hot chocolates they should have calmed down by now they all are labled." He said sweetly.

"I must go back to the back, thank you again. Oh and my name is Aaron." He smiled then he left.

"Aw, such a sweet old man"you said looking in his direction he once was standing.

"Yeah yeah he is sweet can we go home now" Ink said not thinking about what he was saying.

Everyone even you stared at Ink. 

"What?" He said giving you all a strange look. Did he even realise?

"Yeah lets go, okay everyone grab the hot chocolate you would like except the extra sweet one and the two double chocolate one is mine and one is Errors" you explained. Pointing at the three, they all nod. 

"whos is the extra sweet one?" Stretch asked, looking at the foam cup. 

"Yours of course I know you love honey and honey is _very_ sweet so I made sure to get one extra sweet just for you!" You said happliy. You hope he likes it!

He looks shocked, then turns towards the cup and picks it up. He looks at it then takes a sip. He then frowns. Was it not sweet enough? 

"Was it not sweet enough? Maybe we can add sugar when we get back home?" You said trying to think of another way. Maybe it really wasn't you know he has quite a sweet tooth. 

He shrugs and walks away. With Blue behind him, with a milk hot chocolate. 

Everyone grabs a hot chocolate and you were wrong about Edge you watched him like a hawk and he grabbed the milk chocolate one!! That tsundere!! 

You were also wrong about Red, he grabbed a bitter one but didn't looked please. It was either to bitter or not bitter enough? But he still drinks it, aww. 

Dream,Papyrus, and Jupiter grab a milk chocolate. Now those are gone.

Dusty,Fluffy, and Axe grabbed a bitter one. They looked pleased.

Ink grabbed his mint hot chocolate and took a drink and his eye sockets twirled and grew. Aww you say thats a win!

Now there only four left. Sans walks up and grabs a bitter one you predicted that _and_ its the only choice left. He then hands you the cup tray with Errors and Nightmares.

"Thank you!" You said just sitting on his one arm it is thick the jacket is helping the hard bone it feels like sitting on a bench but with a cushion and you dont think you going anywhere. So you place the cup tray in your lap and pick up yours. 

You take a sip, your eyes light up! It tastes like the mist creamy thick rich chocolatey goodness! You almost moan at the taste! Almost

Your face looks very satisfied. With your mouth in a goofy smile and your eyes closed. You have that yellow sparking aura around you. Sans is holding in his laugh he doesn't want to ruin your mood or shake the other two drinks in your lap.

The others are also holding in their laugh also.

"pf- okay let go" someone spoke up.

Huh?!

Your aura dissappeared, and you nod. 

"Yeah lets go!" You said taking another blissful sip and sighing happily you lean back on Sans shoulder and honestly start to feel tired. The whole day has been so crazy. Waaay to much running and you know your whole body is going to be **_very_** sore because you didn't stretch or prepare for running and fucking climbing on a truck or rolling. Your brought out of your thoughts by a cold wind. You push against Sans back and try to borrow into his jacket. Your skin got goose bumbs and your holding on to the tray of hot chocolate then you put yours on as well. Your hair whips around and you try and grab it.

"Sorry" you stuff your hair inbetween his shoulder and your back.

"cold?" He asked

"y-yeah I didn't buy a damn jacket, and I didn't feel vold when I first came out because I was moving so much." You said your teeth chatterd alittle.

"give it a sec" Sans said. Huh? You wait patiently and soon enough your back feels veey warm like a heater is right behind you not only that but his arm that is under your butt! Is heating up to, he's like a heater.

You love it!

You snuggle closer into his chest and feel yourself start to drift off. Your soul singing a small lullaby, so soft and small that only Sans could hear it. His soul trying to match it.

He feels like he could sleep walk right then and there. His bone lids start to feel droopy.

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" Papyrus turns and sees you two almost ASLEEP! "SANS! HUMAN Y/N DONT FALL ASLEEP!!" Papyrus said ahead of us.

You jerk awake and the hot chocolate jerks with you. It doesn't spill which is good. 

"Whhat" you asked sleepily. You feel so warm so safe. 

"WAKE UP WE STILL NEED TO CROSS ONE MORE PARKING LOT!" Edge yelled at you to. 

If you looked up you would have seen a glare Sans shoots. Edge, who still glares down you two.

"Iiits okay just leave us, we'll be back later we just taking a fews blinks." You said with your eyes closed.

"BUT YOU HAVE BLINKED SO MANY TIMES SHOULDN'T THAT BE ENOUGH!?" Jupiter said, sounding like he didn't understand how your sleepy.

You sleepy chuckle at that. Heh thats funny. He so cuuute!

"If you fall alseep you will automatically lose the bet!" Ink threatened you! 

That woke you up more.

"What you can't do that!" You said eyes wide.

"Yes I can! You have to be the one to hand him the chocolate and his hot chocolate." Ink said... And it was true! 

"Uughhh!!" You let out the most exaggerating groan. 

"Saaaaans you have to put me down. If I stay in your very warm arms I will definitely fall asleep. Your tireeness is contagious." You said patting his chest lazily. 

"I KNEW IT WAS CONTAGIOUS!!" Papyrus and Blue scream at the same time. 

"You gotta put me down." You whine, you dont want to walk..... You have been spoiled to much today! 

He grumbles, and keeps walking. "Nnoooo, you have to" you said not _really_ caring.

"put her down i know she is cold but she still has a bet she atleast needs to try and win." Dusty said holding all five of your bags still.

"Dusttyyy you believe me!" You said happily. Okay if you get up now you should be able to stay awake. You take you hand and slap your cheek and shake your head. 

"Okay put me down." You said more sure and awake.

Sans stops, then looks down at you. "you sure"

You nod.

He puts you down, and you wobble already feeling the soreness kicking in. Your breasts are starting to hurt and your whole body feel done.

You *groan* loadly and take baby steps. You walk forward and hold the hot chocolate close. A big cold breeze blows you to the side and you stumbled.

Sans,Red and Dusty all grab you! Scared your actually gonna blow away! 

"Uhh, guys I am fine just trying to stand properly. Lets go to the car." You said walking forward now your in the middle of the crowd of handsome and cute skeletons. 

You all continue walking your just following the skeletons. You keep drinking your delicious hot chocolate. Around five minutes later after your shivering. Almost all of them offered their jacket or scarf. You said, it was sweet and you would take it, but if you did you would feel more tired. 

So they all had to watch you shiver, you looked like a small shivering puppy. 

Some of them were so close to grabbing you and teleporting to the car but everytime they were about to there were to many humans to witness it. That and they don't know how you will react if your not prepared.

You see the cars and make a beeline for it. You try and open it " Who the hell locks there car door!" You said pulling on it the cold car hangle like it open! 

"PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT THERE CAR STOLEN OR A SMALL HUMAN THAT IS TRYING TO BREAK IN!" Edge said, sgaking his head. 

Sans unlocked the car.

You pull it one more time and it opened!! "It opened!" You shout happily place your tray and hot chocolate on top of the car and literary jumped in! Your bottom half hanging out. 

Alot of the skeletons blushed so hard, but still kept glancing at you ass. 

"Okay we go now." You shout from the inside. Its so much warmer in here.

They all laugh at that and shake their blushing skulls. "NO NO HUMAN YOU MUST GET IN THE CAR ALL THE WAY!" Papyrus said stepping up and picking up your legs and bending them in, then pushed you all the way in and sitting up. He then handed you the hot chocolate tray and yours.

"Aw your so great Papyrus! Come sit with me!" You said patting the sit besides you. Smiling a tired smile.

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD WANT TO SIT WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! GREAT CHOICE! JUST LET ME PUT AWAY THE BAGS!" He said sweetly and running to the back trunk. He opens it and puts his bag and afew of yours in. Then the others do the same, the skeletons who sit with you are splitting up the load. Thats alot of bags, your grateful for everything you got! Your gonna freaking treat every single piece of clotheing or shoes like its gold!! 

"I am sitting with you, so I know they don't let you fall alseep" Ink said sitting in the seat next to you. 

"Ughhh! How did you know!?" You said looking at him.

"I just know" He said smugly then pushing the box of chocolates in your lap, you move the tray of hot chocolate and place it on top of the box.

Everyone who you didn't ride with before is who your riding with now. So Papyrus,Sans,Ink,Fluffy and Dusty. Papyrus lets Dusty ride in the very back. Alone, aw you would join him but said you would ride with Papyrus, who was gonna drive but Sans offered so Papyrus could sit with you. Then Fluffy sat upfront since he was the biggest. The car was taller then a normal, they must have made it specially so Papyrus and the other tall skeletons can sit comfortably.

After everyones sitting down and buckled Sans started the car and carefully back up looking for anything or anyone coming.

You hit the road and slowly follow after Edge who was driving the other car. You already start to feel sleepy the car lulling you to sleep. You feel a hand shake you hard.

"I am up!" You shout eyes open, Dusty chuckles behind you slowly starts to play with your hair. You don't mind, it feels nice. "Having fun there Dusty?" You asked humour lacing your tired voice. 

"yep" is all he says while you think is trying to braid it? It doesn't feel like it though. He moved your soft hair and then froze, he spotted a half an inch thick white scar. On your head around the left side. His face morphs into a murderous looking one.

"hey" Dusty said out of the blue. Sans looked in the review mirror and saw the look Dusty had and almost stopped the car. Until he heard Dustys question.

"Hm?" Is all you said. Feeling relaxed

"why the hell do you have a scar on your head?" Dusty asked, sounding like he was gonna kill someone.

..... You dont feel so relaxed anymore.

Your silent...

"because to humans... I am a real monster...." You said slowly opening your eyes. Looking foward, with this far away look like you weren't here.

"....." Everyone is silent.

"Heh... Yeah It was when I was in high school sophomore year... No one liked the way I looked they all called me names. Treated me badly but I just ignored them best I could you know... I didn't even see it coming... Was just sitten down on a school bench doing my home work. Then everything went black, woke up in a hospital with a sharp pain in my head, a huge gash was in my head... Someone threw a very sharp rock at my head. Doctors said that the kids were just playing, he said with that damn clipboard writing shit down. I just remembered shaking my head cause it felt so foggy I couldn't speak. My little brothers running in heh, yelling at the doctor. Haha, for him to shut up hes wrong." Alittle smile on your dace from that. You were explaining it like it was yesterday. You honestly forgot about it. But every once in while your mind will wounder to that day or others....

"I honestly forgot all about it." You said sounding back alittle more back to reality.

Everyones eyes are pitched black eye sockets.

They didn't know what to say, but they all had a picture in there minds.... All they could think about is you just sitting there defenseless. Then you laying on the ground with blood staining your white hair. You laying there alone with no one. Its eating them all up thinking about. Even Ink doesn't like the thought.

You snap out of it completely when you hear crying. Huh? 

You see Papyrus with his eye sockets full of bright orange tears and streaming down his skull. 

"No Papyrus, its ok-" 

"ITS NOT OKAY!" He screams crying more. You jump at that. 

"Its Not Okay! You Did Nothing Wrong And Even If You Did No One Deserves To Be Treated That Way! Especially From How They Look! How You Look! You Look Beautiful And They Are Just Jealous From How Great You Are!" Papyrus said, pulling you into a side hug. 

Dusty, Fluffy, and Sans where gripping somethins tightly you can hear something rip? Something tear? And something Snap? But your so busy trying not to cry! 

But the tears are just already there... already falling. 

You grip Papyrus's scarf, you love his words. He is like an angel.

"Sorry I cry so much! I swear I am no cry baby!" You croaked in Papyru's scarf.

"Its Okay To Be A Cry Baby. But Your Not A BabyBones?! So You Can Be A Cry Small Human Y/N Adult!" Papyrus said patting your head.

You giggling but it sound off, deeper from crying. 

"Okay I am a cry small human Y/N adult!" You said sounding better.

"Don't say anything to anyone else just not today. No talking about me atleast not until tomorrow I don't want to ruin the mood." You said feeling bad you made them feel bad or sad. You pulled away and *sniffled*

"you got it cloudy..." Fluffy said softly turning to look at you. You blushed alittle and gave a grateful smile. 

He wanted to say so much more... But he didn't want you to feel over whelmed or think he was saying it because he felt like you couldn't protect youself.... He just wants you to be more careful. You leave your self wide open. And.... He just wants to protect you. Keep you safe from the whole Universe and more. 

"hey sweetheart we are almost there, just wanted to tell you so you can wipe thoughs pretty tears away from your beautiful face" Sans said, it didn't sound like he was forcing himself to say it. It sound genuine! You blush hard at that and hurry up to brush your tears away. 

You then feel a pressure behind you then you feel a _very_ wet, warm, soft tongue lick your whole CHEEK!.... "AH!" You squeak, launching forward. But your seat belt keeps you THERE!!! 

You have never felt so betrayed by a seatbelt!!!

"Dusty!!! Did you just lick me!?!" You said while putting your hand to your cheek and it feels alittle slimy!! 

It kind of tingles and feels more like the kind of slime you make instead if salvia.

Your looking at the glowing violet saliva. Then you grab more from your cheek. You then turn to Dusty who is watching in amusement. You then bring it up to your face and sniff it it. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T SNIFF IT!!" Papyrus said disgusted and freaking out. 

"Why it doesn't smell bad just like ketchup except" you sniff again. "A hint of bitter chocolate." You said narrowing your eyes at it. It looks so cool.

"DON'T SNIFF IT AGAIN!" Papyrus is screaming at you. 

"But it doesn't smell bad, here smell it!" You bring Dustys glowing saliva closer to Papyrus. "AHHH NOO SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!" He is pressing his whole body to the car door!! 

Ink and Dusty can't stop laughing, Sans is trying yo hold in his laugh for his brother. It's okay bro, your still the coolest! Just in case Sans put child lock on.

Fluffy is just about to loose it. 

"Okay don't be such a drama queen. But does anyone have a napkin?" You asked. Still holding the glowing saliva. 

"Dusty!" You call and him calms down from laughing. You then very subitly wipe the salvia on your other hand to. 

"what?" He asked looking at you with a giant grin.

"Come here!" You asked jerking your towards yourself. Hehe.

"no i am not i can smell my salvia anytime i want. plus i don't trust you." he said smug. 

"I want to do something!" You whined at him

"Its really funny!" You said, trying to convince him. 

"Do it! Dont be a damn baby!" Ink said _very_ encouragingly. 

Dusty glared at Ink. Then looked at you narrowing his eye sockets.

He slowly leans forward very much on guard. You then lean in and kiss his cheek bone. It was rough but it had this silky texture. It was nice. Your ~~soul~~ heart pounds happily and your chest feels warm. Then you take one hand across his forehead and say

"Simba" slowly wiping his own salvia on his forhead. Leaving three small finger marks going side ways. A huge grin on your face. He looks shocked then laughs big and falls on the back of your seat. 

Everyone else is laughing not excepting that! 

"what the hell was that!" Sans said, he had to pull over so he could laugh with out killing everyone!! 

Your laughing so hard and then you *gasp* so loud faceing Sans! 

"What you don't know!? Have you ever seen the Lion King?" You ask all of them and everyone shakes there head. 

"AHHH okay okay we have to get that movie it is a classic! And what I just did was a meme!" You said wildly!

Sans gets back on the road and you explain The Lion King is about after. They all look interested, you don't give any spoilers. 

Papyrus trys to ask you a butch of question you only answer if you know it wont spoil anything. Sometimes he changes the question by rearranging it and almost gets you a few times!! He is very clever! The sneaky skeleton!

You arrive at the house and its starting to get dark. You unbuckle and grab the now cold hot chocolates and the box of chocolates. You slide out after Papyrus and its colder then before but probably because your away from the mall and people. You see that the others got here before you guys but they are still hanging by the car. 

They start coming up to you guys. They looked worried or confused or mad? You wounder why.

"Hey guys we are back we had to pull over because of simbaaa." You said bowing playfully to Dusty. They all grin at that.

"what the hell is on your face?! and his?" Red points to you and Dustys.

"Oh right, yeah thats Dusty salvia! Its dry now but I should probably wash it off. You to" you said looking at Dusty. 

Your feet feel very cold the this grass... Oh shit you left there slippers.

You turn to Dusty, "heeeey just remember I forgive you for licking me, so I really hope you didn't like those pink slippers. Cause they are still in the mall." You said looking down in shame.

You then feel something tap your head and see its the pink slippers!! 

"you just noticed?" Dusty said, raising a bone brow.

Uhhh!

You nod with a blush to your cheeks. You put them on and your feet feel alot better.

"Thanks! Now I believe I have a bet to win." You said walking off towards the house Ink at your tail. 

The other skeletons grab the shopping bags. While they do that Stretch watches you go and dumps out his hot chocolate. Making the cup disappear.

"Ink you can't say a word no teasing no nothin! Got it!" You said to him approaching the door.

You can hear Joeys deep loud bark. And his tail wagging through the window! "My baby! Momma is home! Sit." You said through the window he sits down his butt wagging his tail is going so fast. 

You open the door and see Joey still sitting. Whining to see you. 

"Uh Ink hold this high please trust me" you said handing him the chocolates.

"Come here Joey!" You said and he barreled into you whining and pushing himself on you. Tail wagging so fast. 

You pet him like crazy and kiss him. He likes your cheek. Ew, thats Dustys salvia!! 

After a minute. He starts to calm down but still following you. 

You take the box from Ink and walk deeper into th house!

"Error! Nightmare! We are back!" You said loudly walking into the kitchen no one? 

Then you hear a croak noise and turn to see Error and Nightmare stareing at you blushing hard and Error glitching harder! 

"You won't believe what happened today!? But first Error could you please come alittle closer?" You asked gently smiling up at him as he is in a hammock. Looking down at you with a yellow bright blush. 

" _ ~~n-n-no i will not"~~_ he hisses at you. But you wait and hold up the chocolates. 

"I went through alot to get these amazing fresh chocolate bars just for you and you won't even come down to get them?" You said sounding alittle sad. You were hoping he would atleast come look at them.

" _ ~~...f-f-fine b-but if y-you m-m-move an in-inch i w-will fucking k-k-kill y-you"~~_ he said, coming down and off his hammock.

"I wont move!" You said, being a still as possible! 

He slowly moves towards you, 

" ~~ _o-open t-t-the b-b-o-ox"_~~ he said watch you like a hawk. 

You slowly move the tray of hot chocolate and slowly placed it down on the counter then slowly moved. You then looked down to see more then 10 chocolate bars! You gap at it. Its an extra 10 bars!! 

"I do not regret giving the man that tip!" You said while turning around the box and showing Error. Who faces morphs for a split second you saw he looked so happy. But then it turned back into a deep scowl, he harshly grabbed the box of chocolates with his blue strings and dissappeared.

"I told you! He would do that! I am surprised though that he didn't blow up even more on you!" Ink said laughing. But you weren't laughing, you were still stareing at the spot he once was.

"What are you talking about? He looked pretty happy to me!?" You said a small smile on your face. 

"Happy are crazy!? He snatched the bix from you and vanshied!" Imk said like you were an idiot. Eh, he wasn't wrong.

"Your right" you said to him. 

"Huh, I know but then-" Ink said

"Because he is probably somewhere being a hermit and eating his chocolate!" You said giggling at the thought. 

"I guess you did win, but I still won the race!" You said with a smirk and walking out with Joey. Then coming back and taking the tray of hot chocolate. You grab the last bitter one and hand it to Nightmare.

"I took a guess, its cold now but if you want to heat it up go ahead but its really good. Alot has happened today and I would fill you in but I feel like I am about to pass out. So if you want to know you can ask one of the gentleskelemans they should tell you but I wouldn't choose a lazily one they are probably more tired then me." You sleepily chuckle, and Nightmare takes the hot chocolate and just nods. 

"Good night!!" You say waving and walking away. Joey following. You see all the skeletons walk passed you and run up stairs with your bags. Except Dream who is holding your dog food and pet stuff you got. Even the bed! 

"Dream what are you doing! Here hand me the bags!" You said trying to grab a bag. 

"No! Human I was planning to drop this stuff off at your bed room!" He said smiling! 

"Dream none of you guys have to do that, I was just hoping you droped them off by the stairs and I grab them then" you said sounding alittle guilty but happy they did that for you. 

"No we _want_ to!" Dream said. Well it is sweet, you can't argue with that.

"Well okay but could you leave the dog food down here and the two dog bowls? I would like to keep his dog food down here near the kitchen. Unless theres another place?" You said, not so sure if they want the dog bowls in the kitchen. You dont want to make them uncomfortable.

"NO HUMAN IT IS PERFECTLY FINE! PLEASE KEEP YOUR DOGS FOOD DOWN HERE IF YOU WOULD LIKE!" Papyrus said returning from the stairs. 

" Thank you!" Dream hands you the food which your drop automatically. Your arms feel like noodles. 

Aw man you did know you were that weak!

"I am weak!!! I knew this would happen!" You said looking down at the dog food. 

Joey sniffing it while wagging his tail alittle.

The skeletons all watched amused.

"I WILL HELP YOU HUMAN Y/N!" Papyrus said helping you with the Joeys food bowl. You fill up the water bowl and place it down next to Joeys now full food bowl. Who is sitting down and waiting for your okay. 

"Go." You said and he dashed for the food making a small mess. But other wise eh, its fine. You turn to leave to climb the very long ass stairs who you swear are getting longer each step. "The damn possessed stairs" you said glaring at them. You hear a deep watery chuckle behind you. You turn to see who you expected. "Ah Nightmare laughing at my demise!" You said teasing weakingly. 

"you know your ass looks great from down here." Nightmare said, with a deep husky voice. 

"Thank you for the compliment, these leggings are doing me wounders and the million Dusty wanted me to buy." You said chuckling but you are blushing from the bold comment. And his voice it is almost down right _sinful._ Its not fully cause you are very tired. 

" so its dust i need to thank?" Nightmare said humor in his voice. 

"Yes, he made me pretty much buy 30 pairs of them." You said walking up the stairs. Slowly. 

" you want help?" He asked teasing in his voice but he also sounded serious. 

You look at him.... Then back up the stairs.

"If your offering," you said not really caring your to tired!! 

He chuckles and pick you up easily holding you like a baby. You melt into his hold feeling sleeper. Its nice, and comfy like a water bed but more comfort. 

You stay awake though and he makes it to your guyes floor. He walks down the hall and then stops at your open door. Which in your room has like 15 bags all over the floor. Not a single one touched. 

" i see you went shopping," Nightmare said looking at all the bags. 

You blush alittle " yeah Sans told me to not worry or he would by me a car so I didn't worry!" You said alittle embarrassed. 

" thats alittle odd for classic, but glad you had fun." Nighmare said simply. But it was sweet. 

He slowly puts you down. ~~because he didn't want to~~

"Thanks Nightmare! Your a real energy saver! You should get filled in on what happened. Tell everyone again I said thank you! Also thank again it was really sweet, dont worry I wont tell no one." You smiling said patting him arm gently. 

He shrugs and leaves not before you get a glimpse of a cyan blush on his cheekbones. You giggle then close the door, then *sigh* tiredly. You'll put away your clothes tomorrow. You grab some new red and black pajamas that were really cute. And a new pair of underwear, hurry up and strip putting on the new clothes....

Maybe you should take a shower first? Nah you will just clean up.

You finish putting on the underwear and pajama shorts. They went up towards you mid-thigh. So there appropriate. 

You slip on the shirt then take out th- your card. And place it on the dresser. 

You hear scratching at the door and its Joey, you let him in. Then you head towards the bathroom with the hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, face wash deodorant razer and sweet smelling shaving cream. 

You see its open and walk in while closing the door. You then look in the mirror and see you still had Dustys violet glowing saliva on you. Eew! You chuckle.

You shake your head and wash your face with warm water and your face wash. while using the white fluffy towel before from last night. 

You then put a decent amount of toothpaste on your tooth brush and brushed your teeth really good.You then rinsed and then grabbed the razor and turned on the water to warm. You got your armpits wet and used the shaving cream on them. You then shaved your armpits because gosh you needed to. You rinsed off your arm pits and dryed them with the towel. Rinsed off your razor, then you threw the towel in the dirty hamper. 

You then brused your hair crazy hair and gathered everything back up in your arms and opened the door while turning off the light.

You stepped out of the bathroom feeling better, you are just to tired to take a shower. 

You walk back into your room and Joey is laying on your bed stareing at the treat bag with all of his stuff. 

"Heh looking for treats eh?" You said walking towards him. You open the bag and grab the treats. He is already sitting down being all cute. 

You give him a treat then zip up the bag and head to bed. 

You climb in and thats when you hear a knock knock. Heh.

"Who's there?" You said. 

"a door" hmm it sounds like Sans.

"A door who?" You answerd a smile on your face.

" _a_ _door_ between us can i come in?" He said.

"Of course Sans" you said chuckling.

He opens the door and you see not only him but Sans, Red, Axe,Fluffy, and Dusty. Your surprised, visitors!

"Hey guys, I am heading to bed early. I am beat from today." You said softly looking at them.

They all blush at that and you in bed with your red and black pajamas. Red _loves_ the color on you.

"..we wanted to say good night and that we all wont be here tomorrow for alot of the day." Axe said looking alittle sad. Aw, but you know they have work and stuff to do. There adults same as you and have responsibilitys. They suck but there good for you.

"Guys its fine plus I have alot to do tomorrow. So times gonna go by fast! And I have to see if I am gonna be alpha tomorrow so. Big day for all of us!" You said standing up from your bed and walking towards them. They blush even more seeing you in shorts. 

You look more mature but still _very_ cute. 

"Thank you guys for everything." You give them each a big warm hug. And they all smile at that. Loving your warm hugs.

"we are hittin the hay as well, see ya tomorrow dollface" Red said leaving and yawning. 

"byee! Good night!" You said after him.

"..paps is gonna bring you a snack before bed." Axe said. Sounding tired his voice sounding like gravel.

"Well I sure appreciate it, thanks that sweetie. Thank you for telling me Axe." You said sounding tired you then yawn. Its high pitched like kitten. 

They all find that _so_ cute!

They all see this and thinks its time to leave. 

"goodnight sweetheart" sans said sweetly.

"goodnight cloudy" Fluffy said sweetly.

"goodnight hottie" Dusty said yawning. 

"Goodnight guys!" You said and shutting the door.

Around 5 minutes later.

Jupiter comes up with a sandwich with mustard on it. It wad so good and hit the spot you didn't even notice how hungry you were until you took the first bite. He smiled glad you ate the whole thing you said thank you and goodnight and he gave you a hug. Such a sweetie! 

Papyrus, Blue, and Dream also came in after him and said there good night Papyrus says he can't believe your going to bed so early like his lazy bones brother.

"Haha, Papyrus I swear I am usually wouldn't go to bed this early but all the running is going to make me very sore. I haven't ran like that in a long time. I am going to bed now so I can wake up early tomorrow." You told him and he liked idea!

"SO WE CAN GO RUNNING!?" Blue asked, excited.

"Uhh, sorry Blue not tomorrow if I dont rest my muscles for at least a day I could hurt myself. But I will think about joining you maybe in the next week or so!" You said, he nodded very fast and was so happy. Aww, he is so adorable!

"I like that idea! Come on small human needs ger sleep I can feel her getting tired!" Dream said sweetly and quietly. Your sleep saver maybe he's an angel to!

You give them all a hug and they leave turning off the light. You get under the covers and start to drift off...

Until Joey started growling. You turned around to see ERROR! In the dark! Not gonna lie that scared the gell out of you!! 

"Error you scared the hell out of me! You can't be that quite its scary in the dark!" You said pulling your blankets closer and laying back down half way.

He is in his hammock but this time in your room in the top corner across your bed.

He looked wide eye sockets his red, yellow, and blue eye lights growing. His grin look even apologetic?! Error! You smile alittle at that.

Then you see in his hands he is holding the box of chocolates. He has a look on his face like he is embarrassed. His cheekbones turning a bright yellow. His scowl deeper, but he looks so nervous?

" _ ~~i-i w-w-wanted t-t-t-to s-s-say t-th-hank y-you, f-for t-the c-ch-hocolates"~~_ Error said embarrassed and giltching alot. But you feel like you were on the verge of tears again! 

You feel like your smile can't grow even more. "Of course. I got them just for you oh!" You get up and push the covers away and walk to the cup tray and hold out his extra hot chocolate. 

"You got one to, you just dissappeared to fast. I actually got the same one as you." You said calmly and quietly.

His frown unravels alittle then he takes the cup with his strings. 

" _ ~~t-thanks, i-i d-dont t-think i-it w-will b-be good.~~_ He said snapping at you. 

"I dont know it was made by the same guy who made the chocolate bars." You said knowing its gonna be good! 

"It will be, to be honest me and Ink made a bet to see if you would blow up on me if i handed you the chocolate." You told him walking back to your bed and sitting on top next to Joey. Who was almost alseep.

" ~~w-what!"~~ He didnt sound happy to hear that.

"Yeah we did, I said you wouldn't and Ink said you would. From the looks of it I lost. But I did win!" You said grinning up at him.

" ~~y-you s-said i w-w-wouldn't b-blow u-u-up? h-how d-did y-you k-know i w-wouldn't?"~~ He said sounding alittle hopeful? He really does just want a friend. Your not gonna lie.

"I didn't, infact i just took a guess from the small clues" you said.

He looked confused by what you meant.

"I mean like how you said 'no thank you' how you still stayed after asking if i was stupid. Not only that but... I did take another guess from my Universe. I guess I wanted you to be a nice person. Even if its behind closed doors. I always woundered if it was true believed it even when you destroy Universes. Which I dont fault you on at all its your job and even if you do blow them up just to do it. I still believe it was for a reason" you yawn and look alittle tired.

Errors eye sockets were filling up with tears. He, he didn't expect that damn answer. You don't know anything! And yet you still want to believe hes somehow a nice person? 

"Error" you said softly from the bed. 

He looked up glitching.

"Hey, you want to hear how I beat Inks bony ass in a race today?" You asked him softly with a grin on your face.

He looks at you with big eyelights. Then he gets out his crowchaing ball of magical yarn and two hooks. He then lays back and looks ready to hear the story.

You lay down as well on the bed and get comfy. You start from the beginning of the shopping trip. He scowled deeper on parts he didn't like when you told him what happened in Victorious Secret. Or with the Papa Joes pizza guy. He laughed so hard when he heard what happened in the fancy store with Dusty. He also felt alittle jealous, but still kept listening he laughed at a few more parts like with the groping puns and what happened with the mannequin. *yawn* But when you told him about the store clerk and what you said to make her believe she was the president's malls daughter. He laughed so hard wheezing. He had to calm down a few times. The dog part he asked the same questions the others asked like why the fuck did they pick you as alpha?

You answered with "I dont know but there coming tomorrow!" 

" ~~w-wow g-good luck"~~ he said sarcastically....HE CARES!!! His glitching died down alot, not that you mind it. Its endearing plus his voice sounds alot deeper! You blush alittle at that.

Then you continue.

Then when you got to the part when the lady didn't give you the damn bag of dog food. *yawn* And how irritated you sounded he chuckled for a minute. You had to pause because he was laughing so much. Your smiling so wide but your really starting to deel tired.... But you dont know if you'll get a moment like this with him again. He looks so peaceful, you have never seen that face on him ever. 

You told the awesome story on how you won and how Ink slammed into the door. _That_ he laughed at so hard and loud you had to throw a pillow at him to stay quiet! Your laughing was quiet and tired. The more he laughed the more you thought how funny it was!!

After that you calmed down and explained the elderly man Aaron his name was? And you started dozing off inbetween sentences. Error noticed but stayed quiet. Then you were almost out when you said how cold you were outside without a jacket. Cause apparently you didn't buy one. So he asked just out of curiosity....

" ~~what jacket would you buy?"~~ He asked you before you dozed off completely.

"uuh..big..fluff..hoodie" Is what you said in your tired state. 

He watches your chest rise and fall and how peaceful " ~~and~~ ~~beau~~ ~~tiful"~~ he said that last part out loud and blushed a bright yellow! He scowls down at you. What the hell!?

Error leaves your room and lands on his hammock bed in his room. He then looks down at the chocolates.... A fluffy hoodie?

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! 
> 
> Hope you all liked it there was quite abit we learned today!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! 
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	12. Alone and Dogs! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! 
> 
> There is some some blood and gross fleshy problems. Not that much but still there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

+++

You were in a dreamless sleep. You didn't wake up once through the night. You were laying on your stomach face faceing the door fast asleep.

A *creak* is heard from your door. 

Joeys head pops up and is on high alert. He stands up on your back and waits for something?

Voices are heard from outside. 

"SHOULD WE WAKE HER UP NOW!!" Jupiter said very loudly.

Everyone shushed him. "fuckin be quiet, she shouldn't wake up ta' you guys" Red hissed at Jupiter, 

"Maybe Just One Person Should Go And Wake Her Up!" Papyrus suggested lowering his voice.

"I'll go do it!" Dream suggested raising his hand. With a smile on his face.

Joey slowly jumped off the bed and walked toward the still creeked open door. 

You pressed his snout between it and used his paw to open it further. 

All the skeletons hear the door open more and look down to see Joey sitting there with an alert look. His ears pressed up higher, nose and head facing upwards looking at them. Black eyes stareing up at them. 

"i think ya guys we're to fuckin loud" Red hush whispered to them a scowl on his face. He just wanted to wake you up for a second, tell you everyone was leaving, so you would know and then leave. But then these _lollipops_ somehow knew? He still got here under 20 seconds. He beat them by using his short cuts. 

"Hello Joey! We are here to tell small human we are leaving!" Dream said, talking to Joey.

Joey stared Dream down, for a minute. Dream even started to feel a tad uncomfortable. 

Joey stood up and walked back to your bed. He jumped up and layed back down on your back. You didn't wake up.

Dream takes that as a sign to come in then he walks towards your bedside. 

He watches for a sec, your breathing is even your eyes are gently shut, your side hugging the pillow next to you. Your white hair is on your face and sprawled out over the pillow behind you. Revaling your small pale neck. 

He thinks you sleep so cute asleep. He smiles softly and then shakes you gently.

"Small human! You must wake up we have to tell you something!" Dream said shaking you. 

You feel your body moving and you hear a voice? Huuuuuh? 

You can feel Joey on top of you then you feel a, cool gloved hand? Touch you and shaking you? 

You *groan* and roll away from the gloved hand and you can feel Joey move off you. You roll over facing the other side of your room and are laying on your side. 

"Small human please wake up! Only for a minute!" Dream said shaking you more still gently.

Wwhhaaaa.

"whaaat tiiimme iiiss iiit" You said so tired like a zombie. 

"Its 7:45!" Dream said happily.

.....whyyy ssooo early?? 

"Whaaat diiid you want to tell mee" you said blinking your tired eyes open. You can feel your leg muscles pulling every time you shift. 

"We are all leaving to work! We wanted to tell you before we left!" Dream said happily.

....we? 

"We?" You said, tiredly not sure you heard that right?

"ya dollface, we came up here' ta tell ya we're leavin" Red said from beside you all of a sudden. 

"Aah!" You jump and throw the warm covers away and roll off the other side of the bed. Well you were planning to.

You feel that magical tingle around your whole body again. You open your eyes and see the ground is a foot away from you!!! Your about to freak out until. You realize its just magic!

You *sigh* in relief, you then feel yourself moving and your flying!! Theres a smile on your face and you feel alot more awake now!! 

"Oh my gosh!! Am I flying!?" You said sounding much more awake and you looked so excited. Your eyes widen with wounder and your smile huge. Your floating above your bed and you see the skeletons look amused and are looking at you sweetly.

Red grin widens," sadly your not flying but you are floating" Red said amused. Wait really!! But isn't that the same!? Your still so excited, your floating!! 

He starts to lower you down. *gasp* " NO! NO! Dont put me down!" You whine sadly. You wanted to stay up longer! You plop down on the bed and looking alittle dissapointed! Aww, you wanted to float more! Magic is so cool!!!

"sorry dollface as much as i dont want ta' go ta' work i have ta or boss will ride my ass" Red said, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets. Looking pissed at the thought of work. I feel you Red you really do. But you dont have a job yet so your not gonna say anything. 

"Okay, sorry for keeping you. You guys can leave if you want." You said sounding apologetic and smiling. You _know_ there all gonna be back! Plus you haven't had some down time yet and...

"OH shit!" You shouted scampering off your bed and standing up. Which was a mistake because all your muscles screamed in agony. 

You *groan* and slowly lay back down on the end of the bed. 

"ya okay dollface?" Red said with a slight blush on his cheekbones. His eyelight look you over worriedly.

A smile is on your face and your happy he's worried but your fine.

"Yes are you okay small human!?" Dream said coming closer towards you worriedly. 

"Guys I am fine, just my muscles feel like they were stretched out then put back together." You said while slowly standing up. 

"what!" Red shouted

"What!" Dream shouted they both looked like they were about to freak out. 

"UNIQUE HUMAN I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Jupiter said, looking at you 

You giggle and slowly twist your stomach and back then here a satisfying pop. You slump forward feeling alittle better. 

All the skeletons blushed. You might as well get up now. Plus the whole reason you were freaking was cause the dog squad was coming ov-..... 

You *gasp* again! "Oh my gosh I forgot the Monster Dog squad is coming over today! I have to clean get ready put away all my clothes!" You said this while running around gathering an outfit. How cold is it today!? Eh, you"ll just wear a thin long sleeve brown shirt and some jeans! You gather up everything except underwear... Not yet.

" UNIQUE HUMAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO CLEAN?! WE WILL JUST DO THAT WHEN WE GET BACK!' Jupiter said watching your small form run around.

Thats sweet but you need stuff to do today anyway! 

"Its fine I am just gonna tidy it up alittle bit. I don't mind!" You said sincerely, with a small smile on your face, you really don't mind. 

Dream looks at the time and his eyelights shrink alittle. 

"Well we must be heading off now! Take care small human!" Dream said smiling and running off. 

"Byee!" You shouted after him.

"see ya when we get back dollface, me and classic will be checkin' up on you every break" Red said. Thats sweet of them but they dont need to.

"Thats sweet but you don't need to! Just once is fine really!" You said gathering your hair brush, tooth paste and tooth brush. 

Red thinks about that for a minute then nods. "if your sure, see ya when my break starts" Red said. 

You turn around to face him with a smile. "Bye Red!" You said happily. 

His grin widened and he winks and dissappeared!! 

Your mouth is hanging open and your stareing at the spot Red was just at. You felt the air he was just standing in. Nothing!! 

"I will never get over that!! Its so amazing!! How cool and awesome would that be to have!!?" You said sounding excited and happily. 

"I ASSUME VERY COOL!! BUT NOT AS COOL AS THE GREAT JUPITER!!" Jupiter said striking a pose with his both bony gloved hands over his bony hips. Chest or ribs puffed out. Heh, he really is cool and so cute!!

"Of course Jupiter no one can match your coolness!" You said softly and sweetly. He did laughed and walked off shouting "GOODBYE UNIQUE HUMAN! I WILL SEE YOU WHEN I GET BACK!! MAKE SURE TO EAT BREAKFAST AND LUNCH!!" He shouted from down the hall! "I WILL!" you shout back.

He really is sweet he cares about you and makes sures you eat. Of course you were going to eat both times. Its just nice to hear, only your famliy cared about your well being. So it warms your heart hearing it from a close friend. 

You gather up your underwear and a new bra. You also grab a pair of socks. 

After that you walk out of your room Joey on your left side walking next to you. He really is so cute! You misses him yesterday and you want to show him all of his stuff today! 

"Joey I will take you outside when after I get ready." You said while walking into the bathroom. He barks agreeing with you and does his own thing. 

You shut and lock the door and look in the mirror. 

"Yeeks, I am not a pretty picture in the morning." You said scrunching up your nose. 

You had little purple bags under your eyes and your hair was crazy! It was everywhere and it was starting to look dirty. But your red and black pajamas looked good on you. Your curves showed pretty well and looked nice. 

You put down your clothes and other things. Then turned to look at the tub.... It was so big and you _could_ take a bath. It would help relax your sore muscles and you haven't had a bath in sooo long. You were debating then you realized your wasting time! The Dog squad will most likely be here in 2 to 3 hours at the earliest and you want to have the house clean and put your clothes! And maybe make something for them?! 

Okay no bath... You thought sadly but you will take one tomorrow!

You strip off your pajamas and folded them neatly. There not dirty and you've only worn them for one night. So your just gonna put them back. 

You walk over towards the huge tub and turn the hot and cold knobs to set the perfect temperature. You walk in then realise you have to use the toilet. "Damn it" you whine but you just hold it in until your done. You get your whole body wet and stand there for a minute. It feels so good you can feel your sore muscles relaxing alot better. You know if you took a bath it would feel _even_ better! But you don't have time, you *sighed* relaxing and then you grabbed the shampoo and gently squeezed the bottle. You backed up from the water and washed your hair really good you scrubbed your scalp. Then put down your hands and rinse them off. You grabbed the body wash and washed your whole body really good as well. You then rinsed off and then you grabbed your razor and shaving cream and shaved down there alittle and rinsed off your razor _really_ good. You then shaved each leg carefully and slowly, you would sometimes cut yourself but you need to be extra careful. 

You rinse it off and turn off the water. You stand there for a minute and your lost in thought. Little drop lets of water streaming down your back and face. 

Why you did you tell them?... Why did you feel like you could trust them? The feeling is so new to you, you have always wanted to feel that way. Now that you have your trying to understand what your gonna do now? What if they ask more questions? Will you tell them truthfully like you did last night? You want to, it felt right to talk to them. To open up alittle about your past. You just hope they all don't ask to many questions. Yes you could answer them but you don't want to. Not yet. You subconsciously move the curtain and step over the tub, which is pretty high. You step on to the fluffy bathroom rug and watch the water drip off you. A shiver racks through your body and you hug yourself.

Yesterday was a fun day everday here is fun emotional! Is that whats its like to have friends? You felt so comfortable with them, when they picked you up it felts nice. You felt safe in every single one of there arms. Your chest feels warm at the thought. Is that weird!? And they all smell good! Well you didn't smell Red,Papyrus, and Nightmare because you were to focused on other things. 

.....now you want to know! Is that weird!?

You shake your head and break from your thoughts. You look down and your body was almost dry from you standing there. It wasn't as cold anymore. Your walk over to the sink and bend down for a towel. There was one left, oh thank the stars for that. Your hair is still dripping wet, because of how thick it is. It takes forever to dry, but putting your hair up in a towel for a long period of time helps alot. 

You grab the last fluffy yellow towel and finish drying your body. You put your head upside down and wrap the towel around your hair. You then grab your deodorant and swipe each armpit twice. You then grab your lotion and moisturize your legs arms and chest. While your body drys, you start brushing your teeth and are just standing there naked. Eh, who cares. You rinse your mouth and then wash your face with your face wash. By time your done your body is dry enough. You put on a black and purple seamless underwear and a purple bra. You glance at yourself in the mirror. Which isn't foggy anymore. "Dang~ I look pretty good in this bra! I am so glad I got it!" You really love it on you. It accents your skin tone and your breasts look even more. Dare you say define! Hehe, and alittle bigger? Did they grow? 

"Nah, I'm just seeing things, they don't feel bigger? But then again they did feel sore from that running? Nah" you brush it off and put on your long sleeve cute brown shirt. It didn't show any cartilage infact it was a cute, high v-neck so the 'v' ended just before you could see anything. You wouldn't be able to see anything unless you push you chest together with your arms.... You then your chest up with your arms and giggled *pop* boobs. 

It also did hug your chest but that always happens. Unless its a cute loose fitting shirt or sweater. 

Your curvy waist was also showing, but it was alittle loose so it didn't show it all the way. Which you like having to leave some stuff to the imagination! ~~not that anyone wants to imagine....maybe them...~~ a small hope blooms in your soul but you don't notice.

You pick up your boot cut light colored jeans. You got lucky that they even had your size. You don't mean waist size you mean length. Because your so small jeans are really hard to find unless you find them in kids.... Which is what you have been doing until now. And leggings but they weren't as nice as the ones Dusty picked out. A smile grew on your face thinking about the memory. But your so happy you can wear freaking women's clothes cause damnit you are one! 

You button them up and they go well with the shirt. 

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I am wearing all expensive clothes!" You said excited but you also feel so grateful. You feel nice. 

You sit on the toilet and put on your purple socks. You wiggle your toes in the socks, missing the feeling of them on your feet. Standing up you gather all your underwear and throw them into the hamper. You leave the towel on for now and you decide to leave your face wash, razor, tooth paste, tooth brush, and lotion in here along with your hair brush. You neatly put them into the corner of the counter and makes sure the bathroom was clean and tidy. You pick up your pajamas and exit the bathroom shutting the door. 

"Oh!" You turn around and open back up the door and grab the dirty hamper full of clothes. Infact, you look around and see in the corner by the toilet dirty basket ball shorts and boxers. 

"How the hell did I miss that?" You walk over and pick them up. You stare at the big gray boxers... Whos ever these are they got to have a big glowing d--- A blush is tinting your cheeks your eyes wide and you hurry up and throw them into the hamper! No one saw! No one is here! You thought nothing!!!

You grab the rest of the boxer shorts and basket ball shorts. Blush and throw them in the hamper. 

"Gosh these skeletons are gonna kill me!!" You said blushing and grabbing the basket. Then you paused. Oh right you got to pee! You let go of the basket and use the toilet you then wash your hands then grab your clothes and the basket. 

You walk outside the bathroom and place the basket down. Hmm, you look down the hall and think. Should you go gather up all the laundry? Then you dismissed the idea as soon as it came. 

"Oh hell no, nope. I am not stupid or determined enough to go into their rooms without permission like those dumb female protagonists!" You said walking towards _your_ room. They always get caught some how and Sans is very upset or mad not only that.. But Sans trusts you. You dont know about the others you would like to think alot of them do! And even if they don't now what if you going in there rooms uninvited or without permission ruins it forever!? You know you could still mess up another way. After all your not perfect. You could say the wrong thing or do something you weren't supposed to. Plus they respect your privacy and you will do the same.

But you are curious now to see if Sans,Red, Dusty, and Axe have a trash tornado? Maybe you should ask them when they get back! 

You place down the basket and grab those pajamas Dream and Red got you and throwing those into the basket. 

You then walk out of your room and shut the door.

"Okay plan! Start this load of laundry, eat breakfast, feed Joey, um pick up and tidy the living room and kitchen and other rooms. Get out laundry then if I have time put away all my new clothes!" You said to yourself. You repeat the plan to yourself one more time then you head down stairs. You wonder around the house for ten minutes before you finally find the laundry room. "Oh my gosh....THIS PLACE IS FULL OF CLOTHES!!" Your mouth is hanging open. You would have never thought that Papyrus,Edge, Blue, and Jupiter or even Dream would let this stand! 

You look around the big laundry room and Your just... What! How! You see clothes hanging from the ceiling!! "Do I even want to know!?" You see clothes all over the washer and dryer like four gaint piles of clothes in each corner! 

You hear Joey bark. You turn to see him near the back door. "Oh right you need to go out." You walk towards the door and let him out and leave it open. You know he won't go running off by himself. You turn back to the laundry room, the basket on your left hip. Your hand on your face *sighs* "What am I gonna do with those boneheads?" You said, yet a smile is on your face.

"Change of plans, start this load, eat, start cleaning up the place, then keep checking on the laundry."

So thats what you did. You started the load, first you gatherd any black basket ball shorts. Which you swear it was nerver ending!! There were so many but you could tell whos was whos though, by the strips or how big they were, the texture, and the smell.... Its not weird! Fluffy and Axe had the biggest pairs. You could tell them apart because of the gaint tail hole in the back of Fluffys and he had his earthy ketchup mix smell. Axes all looked worn out somehow? But they felt soft and comfortable, it smelled like fresh grass and metal? Somehow the combination worked? And smelled like its own cologne! Nightmares were silkier then the rest and a darker shade of black there were also cyan stripes. It smelled like the rain and a kinda sweet fruit? With a musky guy smell. Ah~ it smelled nice.... YOUR SMELLING THEM FOR LAUNDRY!! Sans had white strips and so did Dusty so it took you a moment to see which was which. There was a difference Sans was alittle more stiff like new and they had somehow more holes. They had his snow, ketchup and musky guy smell still. Just not as strong. Dustys was alittle more flowy and had this rougher texture, all of his did. It smelled like a store?! Like that nice store smell but with this sweetness and musky guy smell!? And it kind of tickled your nose.

You really hope its not _dust._ Even if it was you don't think it was resent, infact it feels older. Oh Dusty...

You did like the smell.

Errors were the easiest besides Nightmares because of his thick blue strip going down each side. His smell was, fresh? It had that fresh empty smell but with this sweet chocolate smell. It smelled really good! Ah~..... Do you have a thing for smells!?

Stretches were longer and skinnier then the rest. His were the like cashmere! You didn't know how Stretch felt about you. You weren't blind, you know he was on guard and very weary of you. You really hope he doesn't hate you.

Red had yellow strips and was messy! There were mustard stains on all of his, you can't see it unless you _really_ look. They were alittle bigger then Sans's but they did have this fire almost wood burning smell and this tangy one as well. There was also the musky sent.

All of them had the nice musky guy smell, but you think it smelled better then human guy smell. Stretches wasn't as strong but you think it's cause the honey.

You grabbed thoughs and placed them in each separate pile. You couldn't reach the ones on the damn ceiling! You'll get a broom or something later. You start a load of Fluffys first, which looked like it didn't even make a _dent_ in all their shorts put together but you gotta start some were.

You left and called for Joey who was laying in the yard chewing on a stick. He came running happily, "aww hi baby come on!" You jerk your head and he ran past you tail wagging. You gave him alot of pets for amintue then you both walked to the kitchen. 

You feed him and then just got a bowl of cereal which your glad they have you didn't want to cook yet. You ate pretty fast and until you were full. Then you went to the kitchen to search for trash bags. 

"They got to have them somewhere?" You looked around for them in each cabinet well the bottom ones you didn't want to climb the counter with your sore muscles. 

You open up a drawer and "Ah hah! I knew it was in here!" You said holding them up and getting one out. 

You then find the closet full of cleaning supplies! Go Papyrus!

You grab a rag and cleaning spray "monster cleaning spray!" You read the warnings just in case and there the same ones for regular cleaner. Dont get it in your eyes or you know dont eat it and you wont die! 

"It does say to wipe right after spraying? That is alittle weird but i'll try and remember that." You run to the living room and see it definitely needs wipeing down and vacuumed and tidying up. " Okay time to get serious!" 

~Time skip 30 minutes later~ 

The entire living room was clean and shiny! The coffee table and Tv and Tv stand which was huge! Was cleaned, all the couches and chairs were tidied up. The floor was vacuumed, you didn't touched Fluffys corner cause you dont know if he wants you in his nest. Buuuut you did rearrange his pillows alittle. You just pushed them up a little from the place they were in annnd smoothed out any really bad wrinkles. You hope it was okay, if not you'll talk to Fluffy about it later. It is his room, but you didnt touch anything else. 

Joey was starting to get bored. So you speed walked up the stairs which were killing your sore legs and grabbed his new antlers to chew on. He went nuts, he was so cute! You were gonna die, you were about to leave when you spotted his big thick doggy bed. You grabbed it and were about to make your way down the stairs, when you paused.....

"Hmm, is this a good idea?" you said asking yourself. You were sitting on Joeys doggy bed at the very beginning of the stairs... Joey chewing on his antlers laying down. You were stareing down at the very long marble two flights of long stairs. You would go straight down and you would slide through the wide hallway and into the living room. 

"Hmm, you are an adult... But no one is here to see you.. Sooo!" 

"You can do this! Worse case scenario you break something or die!" You say to yourself and alittle spark of bravery creeps up on you. 

You lean forward and the bed tips you lean more then. "Ahhhhh!!" You are going so fast!! Your towel flys off and it kind of hurt from pulling some hairs. "This is ssooo fuuun!" You shout while passing the second floor. The wind is going past your face and your smiling so wide. Its so fun!!

You land at the bottom but keep going and sliding through the hallway!! "Wweeeeee!" You say while putting your arms up cause its safe now. And you are slowing down alot and by the end of the hallway it stopped. Aww, that was so fun!

"Oh my gosh that was so fun!" You shout standing up while throwing your arms in the air! 

"I am so doing that again sometime in the future!" You said giddy and excited. It was like a small adrenaline rush! But not so much your craving for more.

You pick up Joeys bed who was barking and running towards you with his antler in his mouth hanging out.

"Heh, sorry Joey had to use your bed." You said non-apologetic. Your smiling wide.

You pick up his dog bed and head towards the living room. Hm, you don't want to put it anywhere near Fluffys nest. You want him to have space and his own place. So you place it down in the opposite corner next to the Tv stand! 

Joey already runs towards it and lays down enjoying his antler. 

You smile then barely hear a ding. Oh the washer! You speed walk towards the laundry room. You drag the heavy wet clothes towards the dryer. Your arm muscles screaming. 'Nnoo' well to bad! You need to use them! You start the dryer and start Axes load of laundry you then run to the kitchen and check the time. 

9:35am

"Cool I still got time!" You said running to the living room and picking up your cleaning supplies. 

You run back towards the kitchen and really look around. It does need deep cleaned. But you dont want to get monster bleach on you or something. You look around and you see up top the kiss the cook apporn. 

A wide grin spreads on your face. Then it drops when you think about getting bleach on it as well and you don't want to go change. Then a very _poor_ idea comes to mind. 

You look at the trash bags then at yourself....

You shimmy towards them and open one of the black trash bags fanning it up and down. A loud crinkling sound breaks though the kitchen. You then grab the bottom and make a head whole around the middle. Then you make two arm holes on each side. 

Your holding the make shift cleaning bag infront of you.

Your face is cringeing. Are you really gonna do this?... Yes, yes you are!

You put it on and it *crinkles* and *cruches* gosh could this thing be any louder!? 

Your head pops out and it feels weird? Like a thin loud plastic blanket. It reaches past your knees so your good! Bleach and cleaner protection!

You roll up your sleeves all the way up your elbows. 

You look down at yourself... Hmm,

"And up next we have small human strutting trash bag!" You strut across the kitchen then pose one hand on your hip and your head hanging dramatically. You giggle then... "Shit what where you supposed to do?" You look around then see the cleaner. "Right cleaning"

You start scubbing the counters until they sparkle and wash the dishes in the sink. You place them on the drying rack and then you grab the good smelling cleaner. You the grab the broom and sweep the whole kitchen and the hallway floors, might as well. You then grab the swifer mop! Sweet they got the newest version! You happily mop the kitchen and hallway floors really well. You carefully move towards the cleaning closet. You already took off your socks and stuffed them in your pocket.

Your carefully walk over the wet floor and back into the kitchen. Then you hear someone walking... Oh shit! One of them are back!! You can't let them see you like like TRASH! You try lifting the bag over your head and moving towards the back of the kitchen. You move to fast and forget the wet floor. You slip and you fell backwards and the trash bag was half way still on your head. The trash bag was covering half your waist and up. That fall really hurt your butt.

Your limbs are sprawled back on the floor and you back up and hit a corner. Maybe he will mistake you for a trash can... A very curvy one.... The newish version!

"dollface? i came ta check up on ya early we're about to be slammed so i wanted ta-" Red stopped talking when you heard him very close by.... Oh gosh.

His eye sockets were so wide and his grin was growing so wide. He sees your small form in the kitchen corner on the wet floor with a black trash bag and your hands were througn small holes on the side. Your head was completely out of sight. Your jeans looked fuckin' amazing on you. And he could only see alittle piece of your waist and brown shirt? 

"I am trash please come back later... Beep. Wait thats a phone... Uh. But uh kind of busy! Thanks for checking up!" You shout threw the trash bag... It is very hot in here! Your face feels so hot!!

You hear foot steps drawing closer!!! Nooo! 

Then there nothing. Maybe Red left.... That doesn't seem like him though!? 

You slowly peek though the trash head hole. Your eyes scanning the now empty

"Hello?" You say wearily! 

You then hear a camera click? What!? You glance over to see a grinning Red holding his phone out and sitting on the counter!!! 

You stare then blink..."shit" you hide back in your trash bag. Your face soo red!! 

"say somethin memorable dollface" Red said and can _hear_ the smirk. You peek out again. Your eyes just above the trash bag hole. Your staring at him. A grin showing on your face. You then stand up and smooth out yout trash bag.

He looks so interested, his camera facing away so you know its not recording.

Its still recording.

"I am trash" you said placing your hand on your trashy chest. "So you have to _take me out!"_ You wink.... He just stares at you eyes sockets widen. 

Then he burst out laughing. A gaint smile on your face and your cheeks tinted red from the joke. You can't believe you just said that to RED!!!! Your chest feels warm and for some reason it was fun! Embarrassing! But fun! 

"haha, dollface i did not expect that. you serious?" He asked sounding more hopeful then he would have liked. 

Huh, uuuhh!! The idea makes your ~~_soul_~~ heart flutter. 

"Yeah! Maybe sometime! I never um been out before with just a guy." You said blushing heavily. Oh gosh!!!! What are you doing!? Where are these feelings coming from?! You've only been here a week!!

"dollface are ya fuckin lyin?" He asked sounding like thats bullshit. What!

"No really! I haven't only seen him from afar!' You said with humor and alittle abit of sadness. Yep thats how it went.

He chuckles at that and but doesn't believe you've never been on a date let alone have never dated a guy or girl. Whatevr' no way your way to hot. 

"so ya askin' me out?" He asked you, wait what!

"I uhhjj! I guess? But not now or anything!!! I don't know! How do you do this?! I was just thinking of going out and doing something together. I don't know about a date yet!" You said a gaint blush on your cheeks. How did this come to this!?!?

Red was listening to your words carefully. So what you meant was you were jusy saying it for a pun or joke. But then you really did want to go out with him on a date just not a date date... Just not _yet_. So there is hope... His soul pulses happily at the thought. Your so cute when you blush. 

"sure dollface, i'll take ya out sometime" Red said a gaint sincere grin on his face. 

Wait really like a date or a date date!? You've never gone on one before! Either one as friends or... Ahh just a fun get together and stuff! 

"Okay! I would like that sometime. But in the mean time I got to change out of this." You cringe looking at the trash bag thats still on here. 

"ya i was gonna ask ya, what the hell is with the trash bag? did ya fight it and lose?" He said chuckling. 

You giggle and shske your head. "No, I was cleaning the kitchen and just got done mopping. I heard foot steps and assumed it was one of you guys." You blush next "I didn't want you to see me in a trash bag and question it. So I was trying to take it off but forgot the floor was wet!" You explain, while pulling the trash bag over your head. Your white hair still alittle damp and is everywhere and staticy. 

Red burst out laughing but does blush alittle at your shirt it was tight on you and showed your amazing boobs well. Yet it wasn't showing no boobs? 

"ya lookin' fine today as well. you got a knack for that!" Red said looking at you in the eyes. He does think you look fuckin amazing and hot. But for some reason.... He feels like he should give you more respect then just looking at you. Like he did other girls, which were nothin' compared to you!

You smile sweetly and your cheeks take on a nice red color. "Heh, thanks! I tried!" You said folding the trash bag. 

He was a sweetie and even if he does look at your butt or boobs. You honestly dont mind as long as he is respectful about it. Hehe you know he can be abit of a perv, but you don't mind to much.... Why is that? Any other guys who have ever looked at you. You have always felt uncomfortable? You shrug it off, its probably nothing.

"i gotta go, but i am saving this as ma' wallpaper." He said with a wide grin.

Huh? You lean in and see its you with your head poking out of the trash bag and stareing up at him with.... Wow do you really look at him like that? Your eyes were wide and a big grin was on your blushing cheeks. Your hair alittle crazy and looked fluffy...

You looked like a hobbo!! Your cheeks flush red from embarrassment.

"NO! YOU CAN'T KEEP THAT!" You launch for it and he grins wider and then says. 

"see ya in 4 hours, place looks good by the way dollface nice job" he said with a soft grin. Then dissappeared...

Not before seeing your whole face explode red and look around with a proud, soft... Giddy smile? On your cute and beautiful face.

Your arm is out stretched and your face feels so hot. He really thought it looked good?! "Hehe," your giddy, then giggle and a big smile is on your face.

+++

Skeletons pov* 

Sans was sitting alone at his hotdog stand ketchup in hand. But didn't mind one bit. Red wasn't bad company but he wasn't the best with customers. 

Red comes back from checking on you. Sans was woundering what you were doing but it was Reds idea so he let him go. Even if _he_ wanted to go. 

Red short-cuts back and he had a gaint goofy? Looking grin, as he was stareing at his phone? 

"heya, howed it go? is she okay?" Sans asked 

Reds goofy grin fell and went back to a normal sharp tooth grin. 

He shrugged, and started chuckling. 

Sans made a confused face. 

"tell me do ya think shes evr' been on a date?" Red asked Sans who was staring wide eye sockets at Red. What the hell was he going with this? 

"ya i mean she had to atleast once" Sans said, he couldn't see you not aleast go on a fun date wity someone.... Though the thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth for some reason.

"mhm, that's what i was thinkin' " Reds face was in thought. Then they saw people approaching. Fuckin', humans..... But not you. You were the only one he has ever liked.

+++

Your pov*

You should go check on the laundry. Its probably done by now?

You walk towards the laundry room and see both are done! 

You drag out the dry clothes and they smell amazing. From here! You pick them up and throw them into a basket. Then you open the washer and drag Axes heavy clothes towards the dryer. You then go over to the small sitting area right next to the laundry room. You fold all of Fluffys boxers and shorts while putting them in two piles.

Right after you hear aloud door bell!! "There here?! I didn't even make them anything!" You are jogging towards the front door. 

"Coming!" You shout, this place is to big! 

You see the front door then you unlock it. You open it and see its,

"Alpha! We have come to tell you that!-" Doggo was cut off by Dogarssa 

"Have manners!" She said, whoa she and Dogamy are tall! As tall as Papyrus! She is beautiful!

"Hello little pup, we have come to discuss if you would be our new Alpha or not. Undyne was our last one, but before I just throw my loyalty to you. I wanted to meet you." Dogamy said, he sounded serious but he had this almost fatherly tone. 

"Oh of course thats why I didn't accept it at first. I wanted to make sure everyone was on board before just taking the responsibility as Alpha. That and I wanted to know more about your culture! So I can no the difference in normal dogs and you guys!" You said smiling and sounding more excited. 

Both the monster dogs looked shocked to hear that. You really care about what we thought?

Oh wait I should probably let them in. "Oh please come in I dont have anything out at the moment. But I will soon!" You said, side stepping and opening the door all the way. 

"bark thanks bark Alpha bark" L.D said tail wagging. Aww he is so cute! 

"No problem!" You said with a smile. They all walk past you Dogarssa and Dogamy shocked you could understand him.

"This way please." You walk towards the living room were Joey pauses. He looks up from his spot on his dog bed and sees all the dog monsters behind you. His fur bristles and he stands up growling! 

Nu-uh none of that.

"Joey!" You say in a booming frim voice no argueing. "Sit. Down." You said while snapping your fingers. Your eyes more sharp then usual. He sits down while glareing at the others. 

"Alpha I didn't know you could be that loud?" Doggo said sounding impressed at what he heard and he blurryly saw. 

Huh, "oh well I had to as much as I love Joey. I _have_ to be loud and speak in a calm manner or else he wont listen or find the situation serious. He was trained to guard so his natural instincts kick in when he has never smelled you before or doesn't know what you are." You explain while sitting down. Gesturing for them to sit as well. 

"I see, so you do have experience with being an Alpha?" Dogarssa said sitting down next to her husband. He places his furry paw on top of hers. Aaww!! Don't do that!! Calm down!

"Yes I do in a way, you see before I was living with Sans and his cousins. I was alone, all I had was Joey. I had a dog training business and it was going fairly well. Until something very big happened and I was forced to leave it behind. But I am grateful for what happened, if it hadn't I would not have met Sans or Papyrus or everyone else here." You said a fondness and adoration slipping in your voice speaking of the skeletons.

"Me and Joey lived where there were no monsters so he _is_ trying to get used to seeing Dog monsters and skeletons monsters. Thats why I was so excited to meet you yesterday. Because I can tell that there are differences to what makes you a monster dog not a dog like Joey." You said calmly, you dont want to lie to them but you can't tell them the full truth. You don't know what Sans told them but your sticking with the cousin thing. Your also gonna leave out the whole 'your from another Universe were you are part of a video game' heh, yeah..

All of them are stareing at you completely different. 

"So yes I have had experience as being an Alpha, just not in a pack. I want to though if you'll have me." You said looking them straight in the eye. They all straighten up more. 

The look you have is firm, gentle, and yet its screaming at them to have you as there alpha. There instincts tell them your the one.

"That is very good, you are very knowledgeable on being an alpha and sound like one as well." Dogamy said sounding more respectful? 

"May we all have a minute to discuss?" Dogarssa asked you politely. 

"Oh yes of course! I'll just go make something in the mean time." You said politely and smiling. 

You stand up and walk towards the kitchen. 

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding! "Oh gosh! They're talking about me! I-I think I really want to do it now. Now I am nervous it felt like an interview except they were alot nicer and patient enough to actually listen." You said alittle annoyed at those memories. You get to cooking with Joey still in the room with them.

+++

Monster Dogs pov*

"I told you she was good" Doggo said while playing with his dog treats.

"Yes she certainly does have this very powerful alpha aura around her. It mostly shows when she was calmer or when she commanded her dog to sit." Dogarssa said looking over at Joey. Who was still sitting there and not moving but he was watching us. 

"Why could she understand L.D?" Dogamy asked, he wanted to know that. 

" I assume its cause of her high instincts. She may be a human but there is something about her scent? It smells like someone or something I know but cant place my paw on it?" Dogarssa said,

"Do we agree she can be alpha? Undyne would be upset but.." Dogarssa trailed off.

"But she has only been out alpha because she was the only one to get Annoying Dog to listen. Though it did take her 3 tries? We are also not Underground no more. She was a respectable Captain but the royal guard disbanded when arrived on the surface. She only asked for orders every now and then now." Dogamy said, he felt bad but they need an Alpha who is strong and can some how make everyone listen. Also someone who can be around more.

"Why is Sans scent on her? Same with the others? They all somehow are all on her? There is a few scents I am not to fond of on her. But why is Sans even letting a human stay here? Doesn't he not like humans?" Dogarssa said her furry eye brows frowning. 

"His smell was stronger on her yesterday. Its more faint now then it was yesterday, Sans didn't smell annoyed with this human like he usually does. Infact he smelled like he-" Doggo was cut off by Annoying Dog barreling in through the window! Glass shattered everywhere everyone moved out of the way including Joey who moved just in time away from a pericing glass shards.

+++

Your pov*

Stop freaking out!!! Its gonna be fine! And even if they say no, then you can still hang out maybe? Right? 

Ugh the suspense is killing you!! Whats gonna happen? Maybe you should go check on the laundry it might be done any minute now? 

You walk up to the stove then stand up on your tip toes. "These stupid counters are to tall!" You grumble reaching for the flour when you hear a piercing crash of glass shattering!?! Your eyes widen. 

You take off running towards the noise you mind making up horrible things. What if someone was breaking in!? What if Joey or one of them attacked each other and broke the TV!? What if... 

You stop when you see the whole living room was trashed. The gaint glass window that was by Fluffys nest was shattered and all over the floor! The glass was in his bed and everywhere on the floor, huge glass pieces were on the floor.... And you see Annoying Dog whining and his paws bleeding! Laying in the midfle of it all! Your hands are on your mouth, and you look and see everyone standing on the opposite side of the living room. You run to Annoying dog then Joey stands in front of you! 

You try to go around him he barks and stands his ground. He looks down and back at you. "What!? move!" You said in a angry voice. 

He looks down again then back up. You follow him and see.." Shit I don't have shoes!" You said backing up. 

You turn to the others and they are just in shock. Doggo is looking around in panic he doesn't know what going on. Dogarssa and Dogamy are trying to calm Lasser dog and Greater dog down! They look like there about to cry. 

"Ah fuck it!" You carefully walk over any peices of glass. You can feel tiny glass shards stinging your feet but you see Annoying dog is whining more and his paws are bleeding dust falling off as well. You have to get to him. You finally reach him and then you bend down slowly to pick him up. He was heavy around the same size as Joey. But you pushed through! If you don't get these shards out they could damage his nerves in his paws or worse. You dont know how deep the cuts are. You feel your eyes watering, from the glass in your feet it _hurts_ it feels like tiny knives are going up your feet. And because of how heavy Annoying Dog was he was putting more pressure. You make it to the other side. 

"Listen" you said voice cracking. Everyone was still in a panic state. No ones listening! 

You cant be patient right now! 

" ** _listen_** **!** " you said your voice booming with hurt, anger worry! 

Everyone turns to look at you. "Listen up! I need Lasser Dog and Greater dog to calm down. I want you two to take a deep breath!" You said looking at Lasser dog and Greater Dog. They are panting very hard. So you show him the exercise. They both do it and calm down. You panicking so hard. Your heart won't stop beating so fast. You feet _hurt._ You _need_ to take out the glass. In both our feet and paws. 

"Okay Doggo everything is fine, I dont know what happened but just look around carefully!" You said limping to the lounge chair it had no glass on it. 

The tears wont stop. 

"I need some kind of tweezers! Now! They look like a small sliver tool and have to weird looking grabbing metal! I also need a bowl of warm water and a rag and bandages!" You command, as best you could. They all scarderd and went looking for the stuff. You sat down and placed Annoying Dog on the chair. You fall to your knees and whimper. "It hurts, gosh it hurts!" You whisper, this pain is almost the same one you felt when that rock got thrown at you. Joey is whimpering and nudging you. "I am fine just need to get these out." You said voice cracking.

Annoying Dog was whining and whimpering as well.

"What did you do crazy rasical?" You said petting his soft white fur head. 

You twist your body to look behind you at your feet. You can see glass shards shimmering in the light on your feet. You reach down and pull one out. It _stung_ so badly. But you got it out... You repeated the process on just your right foot. Tears were in your eyes clouding your vision. There was quite abit of blood... Shit its staining the carpet. Poor carpet...

Annoying dog whines. "Okay okay, if you can understand me whimper?" You said softly.

He whimpered loudly. Your heart hurts, poor baby. "Its gonna be okay, I am going to lift up your right front paw alright?" You said in a small voice... You have only done this in school. Now that its happening your so scared. But you _need_ to be brave right now.

He slowly nods his furry head. You gently grab his paw and lift it up. He whines in protest but doesn't do anything else. You look and see his paw has four big glass shards. 

"I am going to grab one of the glass shards." You tell him. You hope he doesn't pull back.

You grab hold of the shard and put alittle pressure on it. He growls but doesn't move. You pull it out, blood mixed with dust falls off the half inch shard. 

You feel sick, but you keep going. You repeated the process on his right front paw. By the fourth shard, there was dust and blood on your hands. Why was there so much? You wiped it on your jeans you dont care.

Lasser dog came back with a bowl of warm water and a rag. "Thank you!" You said nicely while grabbing the rag and dipping it in the warm water. You then gently hold up his paw in the light so you can see if theres anymore. Theres not, thank the stars for that. You wipe his paw as gentle as possible. He whines sharply then calms down the third soft stroke. 

"I need bandages!" You said calling out the bleeding and dust was slowing down but, you still need to bandage them. 

"We bark can't bark find bark any bark." Lasser dog said for the rest of the Dog squad. His ears laying flat on his head. 

"Damn it! Remind me to go to the store and get some first aid kits." You said looking around then looking down.... Well theres always your shirt. You take it off right after that thought. You need to. 

"Lasser Dog do you have _anything_ sharp on you?" You asked him desperately. You can rip this, its not cheap and all you would do was stretch it. 

"I do Alpha." Doggo said running in and giving you one of his curved daggers. 

"Thank you." You take your shirt ahold it up. The dagger cut right through like butter. "Holy shit thats sharp!" You rip it in to four pieces. With two extra for yourself.

You take on and slowly wrap it around his right paw. You then tie both sides together and make sure its tight enough to hold the wound closed but not tight enough to cut off blood or in this case magic flow. 

Your heart is still beating rapidly, but the more you help him the more your heart calms down. Both of your feet are _throbbing_ in pain.

You ignore it as best you can. 

"Heres the tweezers! Alpha!" Dogamy said walking up to you. 

"Huh? Uh thank you." You grab them and do each of Annoying Dogs paws. There were a total of _19_ shards in all his paws. That _breaks_ your heart.

You finish wrapping his last paw, the back right one. He passed out from the pain. Which made you almost have a panic attack! You were balling! You thought he died, but Doggo said he just passed out and if he were dead he would be a pile of dust right now. That did help alittle so you kept that in mind. There not dead unless they're a pile of dust. You knew that.... But you were so busy thinking the worst that it didn't come to mind. 

You breath a huge *sigh* of relief. Its over.

You look over and see everyones heads are down and are sad. 

"Hey, its okay now!" You said sounding more relieved a small smile on your face. Eyes looking soft. 

"Its all okay, what happened?" You said slowly turning around and sitting your back against the lounge chair looking at your feet. Your left one was bleeding and it was stinging _really_ bad. You whimpered and inhaled grabbing the tweezers and pulling each shard out each one felt shaper, felt like knives getting yanked from your foot. Hot tears were streaming down your flushed stained pale cheeks from crying so much. 

You had to take breaks it hurt _so bad._ Your energy felt like it was draining from each pull. You rest your head on the chair cushion behind you and *sigh*

You did not expect this to happen today.

So after that, Dogarssa stepped in and took the tweezers, you held on to a pillow Greater Dog gave you and to muffle your loud *gasps* or huge whimpers. You were being as quiet as possible hugging the pillow tighter to you. The last one was the worst. It was long and it had sharp like hooks lounged into your skin so she had so yank it out. It ripped your skin open and there were tears streaming down your face. Dogarssa was being very sweet telling you, 'you did a great job and you amazing.' 

After that they wrapped your feet in the last piece of cloth from your shirt. Bye bye shirt. Well actually it was already dead the minute you took it off. 

Everything was quiet when Dogamy answered your question. 

"We were discussing the Alpha matter when Annoying dog came crashing through the window. We dont know why but he did and the rest is what you saw." He said his soft thin white furry ears drooping lower then they usually are. Aw, don't do that! You whine in your head. 

You nod your head. Understanding you don't know why Annoying Dog would do something so reckless. You know he steals Papyrus's bones and special attack....

"How am I going to show them this mess?" You whine, Sans and everyone are going to be so bad. They left you alone for one day! One fucking day! And you go and trash there living room ruin Fluffys bed. You need to fix that and the laundry and call a window repair person.... You don't want them to get mad at you or give you a dissapointed look. Or... Hate you.

"Bark we bark will help bark clean up bark!" Lasser Dog said, oh no no they will not they could get hurt.

"No its fine I-" your cut off by Dogarssa picking you up and walking away. 

She is soft! 

"I will help get you to the bathroom. You need to wash off the blood and dust on your hands it could cause some _major_ misunderstandings. " she said bringing you to the bathroom that Dream showed you. 

"I will bring you some clothes were is your room?" She asked.

"Its on the third floor down the hall could you grab my body wash as well?" You asked blushing if you need to clean then you gonna need to scrub. She is right if.... Oh gosh Dusty that could trigger him so bad he might actually go blank and accidentally hurt you or someone else. Even if he does you will forgive him. And still ike or Axe, Jupiter, Stretch, Sans, Red, Edge, Papyrus, and Blue. 

She nods and sets you down on the shower step. 

"Will you be alright showering yourself." She sounded sweet and worried. Thats sweet but... You want to shower yourself! 

"Thank you I can handle it!" You said moving towards the shower. Your feet felt like you walked on needles. 

You crawled in the shower and took off your pants sitting down. You felt a surge of pain go up your left foot. The one that was ripped open. It was bleeding through the shirt. 

You took off your underwear and turned the water on. You just let it fall on you.... What just happened... Scratch that you know what happened... 

Annoying dog is hurt.

Fluffys nest is littered with sharp glass shards. 

There window is broken.

The living room is trashed.

You forgot the laundry thats _still_ in the washer. 

Sans is gonna be mad or **_dissapointed._** The one time you make friends you mess it all up. If you wouldn't have met the dog group then none of this would have happened.... If you would have stayed behind and.... Your so _**useless.**_ There gonna **_hate_** you. You don't _want_ that! You don't want to lose them. You dont want to **_lose_** there _**trust.**_ Red said it looked great... What will he think now? There all gonna _**hate**_ you! You made a _**big mistake**_ there **_not gonna forgive you! Your gonna have to leave!_**

Your chest is pounding in agony at thoughs thoughts. Big hot tears are falling down your face in the shower. You lay down on the shower floor. 

You then hear the door open and close....

You stay silent. A sob racking your body.

"Little pup? Are you alright?" Dogarssa asked, you tried to say yes your fine. But all that came out was a *croak* and *snob* you can't say anything.

"It will be okay, we will help clean up it was partly our fault. So don't cry!" She said while placing the clothes and towel on the counter. 

"*Hic* hes gonna hate me *hic* there gonna be s-so mad. H-he trusted m-me and no-now he" you balling on the floor. You can't help it. They're all you _**have**_ right now besides Joey. You... *Hic* 

Dogarssa tail and ears are drooping and she looks down at the floor. She sits outside the glass shower faceing the counter. She slides the body wash near your feet.

You feel something touch your feet and you see the body wash.. You slowly pick it up and start scrubbing yourself _._ Until your pink, you wash your hands and and under your nails. Until you saw nothing but white then red. *sniff*

"Do you mean Sans?" She asked you softly.

You nod but she can't see it so you say "yes" quietly. 

"Hm, how long have you known Sans?" She asked you.

...How long did you know the real Sans. The Sans that trusted you, kept you warm, listened, is funny , had a cute skeleie blush, was generous, kind, strong, and was here....

You stopped washing yourself.

"..I would like to say a long time. Because to me it feels like its been along time.*sniff* But in reality its been only a week. He... Gave me his trust and I know how he feels about that. I know he could be weary of me, but he didn't, at first he did. Then... Then he and me got along so well. He is so sweet and generous, cares about his brother. He has this adorable blush. But its not just him." You blush at the confession!

The gates are open you need to talk to someone and if she is willing to listen... Then your going to take it.

"Its all the skeletons. I feel like I have known them so long but, again its only been a week. I feel like if I mess up one time... They will all hate me. I am so scared for that to happen. I care about them all to much for that to happen. I've grown so attached without even realizing it.... Because this week with them has been the most exciting, happy tears, emotional, not alone, week I have had in years..." You said softly, sounding like alittle pup in this moment.

She can't help but give you advise.

"You little pup, sound like you care alot about all of them? I have never met a human like you before so desperate for love. Its not a bad thing in fact its because of that you care so much about them. How they think about you, if they will _hate_ you. Goodness no, I don't believe they will hate you. Or leave you, I have a question for you little pup?" She said turning off the water and grabbing the towel. She then hands you the towel and you grab it and wrap it around yourself. 

You look up at her on the floor. Your feet throbbing.

"Do you _really_ think Sans or the others will hate you or leave you for something that was out of your control?" She said smiling down at you...

You *sniff* you say shaking your head. "No" you said tears in your eyes. 

She smiled wider her big blackish brown eyes looked at you softly. 

"Then don't say they will hate you or leave. As long as I have known Sans, you are right he doesn't trust easily when me and my husband first met him he looked relaxed and not careing, telling jokes. But we could smell this, uneasyness coming off him it was alittle alarming. But we soon realized he would warm up to us eventually. If you say he truly gave you his trust, then I believe it was well placed. You stepped in while we were all panicking even when we are _trained_ for this kind of thing. You helped Annoying Dog and don't forget you can't even stand at the moment because you saved him. You have my respect as Alpha if you still want it after this. I accept you." She said looking down at you with so much respect and kindness in her eyes. 

Your eyes well up again but this time its cause your relieved. She was right, Sans or Red, the others they won't hate you... Your still nervous for there reactions. But you will hope for the best. 

And... She accepts you... Gosh thoughs three words. 'I accept you' you smile at that. 

"Thank you" you said, gently meaning so many things, it's all you could say. For her listening, for helping you, for giving you advise, and for accepting you. 

She could feel it, you were projecting feel waves?! She doesn't know how!? She could feel how grateful you were how _relieved_ you felt.

"It was nothing little pup, do you mind if I still call you that instead of Alpha I just like the sound of it for you." She said sweetly.

Heh, "yeah I like it to go ahead" you said crawling out if the shower. 

"Do you want help getting dressed?" She said looking at you worriedly.

Huh, uhhh you don't know... But you want the house clean again.

"I um, should be fine. Could you actually go to the laundry room and switch the clothes in the washer to the dryer? They have been in there longer then there supposed to?" You said shyly not really knowing if the task was to unreasonable? Was it? 

She blinked then smiled and "Of course we ladys have to do everything for our man! Or for your case skeleton men!" She winks at you then leaves. Leaving you to becoming a blushing mess. WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!!?!? you on your knees arms outstretched holding you up. And your blushing so deep! "What!" You squeak, your skeleie men!! You blush deeper at the thought. 

Ahh! She just getting to you!!

You crawl to the toilet and pick up your clothes its a pair of pajama blue pants and a short sleeve matching tight pajama shirt. 

You put on your bra first then your shirt.... You don't want to wear any pants or put on anything on your bottom. To bad monsters are always around, not that you mind in the slightest. You groan then slowly pick up your underwear and bend so you could hook it around your foot without touching it. You get it through one foot with out any pain. Then you hook your other foot through very slowly but then the bottom gets caught on your heel. 

You almost scream. Then you stuff your pants in your mouth. Little tears prick at your eyes.

You get it through and finish putting them on....YOU DONT NEED PANTS!! 

Your going pantsless!! You throw them to the ground. "Fuck you pants! I don't need you!" You said then crawling away. When you reach the door. You stop...UGHHHH you look back at the pants...

....

......

..

FINE YOU WIN YOU FUCKING PANTS WHORE!!

You crawl over and slowly stick one through,rolling up the pajama pants. After 10 minutes!!

You got on your pants. You *sigh* exhausted. You open the bathroom door to see greater dog and Joey standing side by side tails wagging and both barking happily....did your heart just melt?! Awww! 

"What are you two cutie patooties doing out here!" You said bring one hand to pet Joey then pet G.D. So soft!!! 

You pet them both happily. Then they both nudge you to take their collars? Is that right? 

"Do you want me to take your collars?" You asked raising an eye brow to see if your just crazy!?

G.D nods up and down happily his pink tongue sticking out.

"Heh, okay!" You said grabbing both collars about to ask what next? When they start dragging you!

"Ah!!" You say startled they just keep going not stopping!? 

"Hey excuse me! I dont remember signing up for this!" You said giggling. Your thighs and belly were touching the ground and while your butt was facing the air. Your feet weren't touching anything they did hurt from the position you were in. But it wasn't to bad.

All three of you make it to the living room. You *Gasp* so loud letting go of both their collars and falling on your stomach your still shocked! 

You help yourself up useing your arms and are on your elbows. In a half plank postion.

The whole living room was cleaned! Like the way you had it! Minus the huge hole that was the window! 

The couch was cleaned off and there was no more glass shards or glass peices anywhere! Fluffys bed was moved but it was shaked off and vacuumed clean! You'll fix it when they leave. 

Theres a huge smile on your face! "Thank you so much!" You said smile beaming. "The living room looks great! Amazing! Just-thank you!" You said moving up to your knees slowly. Doggo comes up and lifts you up by the armpits and walks over to the couch and carefully plops you down. 

They all round you in a circle! You feel like your cornered! Oh no! Is this one if those intervations!? Did you do something that needs this much attention!!?

Annoying dog was wake but wasn't moving from his spot on the chair. He looked better, aw poor, cute, fluffy baby!

"Y/N we would like to give you our answers. One by one you will ask us 'do you take me as your Alpha' we will each say yes or no. There is no maybe or later. After today we will not disscus this matter!" Dogamy said in a deep voice. It wasn't as deep as any of the Lazily skeletons. It sounded like a bark but in english.

So thats it? This _is_ it? Okay you simple enough. Gosh you feel a small ball of anxiety in your stomach.

"Yes I understand, may I begin?" You asked sounding as calm as possible. He nods his furry big head. Your freaking out in your head AAHHH!! Okay Y/N you got this!

You close your eyes take a deep breath, your heart beat slows down your anxiety is clearing. You open your eyes, there sharp, calm, collected, and ready.

They all straighten up looking more ready then ever.

You turn to Doggo first "Doggo, do you take me as your Alpha?" You ask, 

"Yes!" He said, a smirk on his face.

You smile, you turn to L.D "Lasser Dog do you take me as your Alpha?" You ask,

"bark Yes! bark!" He said, tail wagging like crazy. 

You turn to G.D "Greater Dog do you take me as your Alpha?" You ask,

"bark  Y bark e bark s! bark" G.D spoke for the first time. You think his voice is adorable! Its _alot_ harder to understand him. Each bark is a letter, but you still got it.

You turn to Dogarssa, "Dogarssa do you take me as your Alpha?" You ask, already know her answer.

"Yes little pup." Dogarssa said,

You turn to Dogamy "Dogamy do you take me as your Alpha?" You asked, staying calm.

"Yes. Alpha" Dogamy said, with a straight back.

You then turn to "Annoying Dog do you take me as your Alpha?" You ask him. He turns to look at you.

His cute face he then says " **yes!** " In a deep voice. Oh! 

"Pff- g-good" you said small, Your cheeks are puffed out and your stomach is cramping from holding in your laugh. Dont laugh! Dont do it!!!

You bite the inside of your cheek, don't be rude!

"Ahem, uh can I shout now?" You asked 

"Uh your the Alpha your call!?" Doggo said amused.

Oh right!

You burst into a smile! "Yayyy! I am an Alpha of the best Dog monsters ever!!" You scream throwing your arms in the air.

Everyone is smiling." WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Celebrate!!" You said shouting happily!

They all pause... Then they all howl and bark happily! So loudly Joey joins and jumps on the couch!!

Okay your gonna do it. 

"Ahoooooooo" you howl with them CAUSE WHY THE HELL NOT!!? 

They are all amused about your howl it sounds high really high pitched and squeaky at the end. They'll have to teach you that for lessons.

"AHHHHH!! I am so happy! Okay we need to celebrate!" You said, then your stomach growled... Ughh! Your done with your stomach! It just does this to make fun of you! You whine in your head.

"I hate to poke holes in your plan Alpha but we can't go no where you and Annoying dog are still hurt." Doggo said alittle dissapointed. Hehe

"Whaha, I have a better idea! First things first I have to ask you this? Can you guys eat human food?" You asked making sure, you don't want to tell them and then they can't eat it. You sure would be sad!

"Yes we can but we can't have chocolate and other certain foods." Dogamy said, sounding interested in what your gonna do.

A huge grin spreads on your face! "I am going to order pizza!!" You said spreading your arms. Sounding like its the best thing ever. It is! Besides A1 of course WHICH YOU STILL HAVE IN THE FRIDGE!! Hell yeah!

"Pizza?" They all say or bark. *gasp* you put a hand on your chest yes pizza!! Its amazing! We are ordering it right now!" You say, then you look around and see no phone. Plus your phone doesn't work here.. Aw man. 

"Hey do you guys have a phone?" You asked one of them and Dogamy handed you his touch screen black phone.

"Ooo, fancy" you whisper but they can hear you loud and clear.

You turn it on and go to the best Pizza place you know will hook you up! You click on Pizza Hunt! You love Papa Joes but... Your not a big fan right now. So this is your second favorite pizza place!

"Okay what topings do you want?" You asked looking at the pizzas. Oh man those bread sticks were calling your name!

"Topings?" Dogamy and Dogarssa said tilting there heads then looking at each other.

"Topings are something you put on top to make it taste amazing! Like meats for example or vegetables heck even some fruits now!" You said, smiling at them.

"Oooo, really can we get anything on it!?" They asked at the sametime tails wagging. Aww, of course the whole store is yours!!

"Yes though I think the limit is five topings for example. I am going to order a medium size original crust with tomato sauce and cheese. Then you add the topings, I want to get pepperoni which is a meat! Sausage, banana peppers, and I think pineapple!" You said looking at the screen.

"Here come huddle around me! Then you can learn and do it yourself when ever you want!" You said waving them over. Come on come on. They all huddle around you Lasser Dog carrying Annoying Dog then setting him in your lap. You dont mind he is very warm. 

You show them how to get on the site and what to look for how to make an order. Putting in your address and card number if your using your card. Pay cash if your paying when they arrive! You then show them how to costumize there pizzas. And they went nuts, you giggle and click on the topings they want! A huge smile on your face! You ended up ordering four pizzas two for each of them to split and you got a medium pizza! And mouth watering bread sticks!!

You click send order then you called to make sure you could use a card when they get here and sign. 

" _Hello, thank you for calling Pizza hunt. Where are pizza is the only hunt, how may I help you?"_ The sad guy on the end of the phone said sounding sad. Aww he sounds like Eeyore!! 

"Hi I just placed an order of four pizzas and was woundering when they get here if I can pay card up front?" You asked politely, poor guy!

" _Ooh, your the address thats out of town alittle huh? Sorry we can't even deliver that far out."_ He said in his sad Eeyore voice!! What!?

"Wait! If you come and deliver the order yourself I will give you a $300 tip!" You said through the phone. You need the pizza man!!

" _WHAT! Are you serious!?"_ He sounded less sad. Oh its probably money trouble. 

"Yes I swear I will, just please give us our pizza! We are hungry and are trying to celebrate! But we can't without the pizza!" You said dramatically, but serious!

".. _Okay I will come but are you sure $300 thats alot of money that I could use so if your pulling my leg then I will throw the pizza in your face!"_ He said sounding less sad. But still desperate, you wouldn't lie about that!

"I swear but just to clarify I can leave tip on the card right?" You asked making sure.

" _Yes you can! I will see you in 45 minutes!"_ Eeyore said sounding alittle more happy. Aw, poor kid porbably college. You the feeling!

"Pizza will be here in 45 minutes!" You said happily!

They all celebrate again. Then you all get to talking and all laugh at the way chocolate tastes. They all tell there storys on there first time eating. You did as well!

"It was when I was 12 years old!" You explain the story then.

Then you hear the door bell ring! "Wow time went by fast!" Your about to stand when Dogamy stops you he then picks you up gently and walks you to the door. 

"I am here!" You said Dogarssa put you down and you are sitting on the floor and Dogamy opens the door for you. 

You look up to see a 24 or 25 year old man. He looks like he has had no sleep and looks like his studying text books is all he has seen. You can understand that! He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes light taned skin. He looked skinny but not bad. 

"Hello down here!" You shouted up at him. He looks shocked for a second then just looks back to tired.

He sees Dogamy behind you and his eyes almost pop out of his head. He starts to back up "man I knew that offer was to good to be true!" He said with a tired voice. What!? Nonno no!? 

"Wait! Please! They wont hurt you I swear!" You said with a plead in your voice. He stopped backing up. 

"Look I know you have probably heard some things about monsters but they are _nothing_ like you are told. I got hurt and they helped me up. Thats why I am on the floor, glass got in me feet and I am sure you know how _that_ pain goes. His name is Dogamy and he helped me get to the door! He is very nice and so are the rest. Please don't run away" you said looking up at him with big puppy dog pleading eyes...

Shit... He is not a monster to- a _real_ one. To not atleast try!

He *sighs* then steps closer.

"Okay your order was four pizzas and one thing of bread sticks!" He said alittle more less scared.

"Yesss! Give them ta mee!" You said making grabby hands towards the pizza and breadsticks! 

A small smile appears on his face. He bends down and hands you the hot steaming pizza. Then it all gets snatched!! *Gasp* why do MONSTERS KEEP SNATCHING YOUR STUFF!!?

Your mouth is hanging open and you look so distort!

You look and see its Dogamy he is running off with all the pizza and "MY BREADSTICKS!!" You shout after him. But you can't him because of your feet!!

"If you eat my pizza or breadsticks there will be no treats!!" You shout back at him!

Then you hear laughter? 

You turn back to look up at him. And he is just cracking up. "You two are hilarious!" He said holding his stomach. His laughter booming.

"Heh, glad someone thinks its _funny!"_ You shout back into the house! Better not your bread sticks!!

You whistle and all of them come running! 

"Whoa!" He said and look amazed at them all six Dog monsters. Lasser dog carrying Annoying dog.

And Joey whos best boy and sits down next to you.

"Yes! Alpha!" They all ask, oh gosh. You blush at that!

"Uh could one of you go get my card in my room? lts on the dresser and its gold?" You asked and Greater Dog ran to go do it.

"Whoa so is this a monster dog resident's?" He asked Awe in his voice.

"Haha," you and all of them laugh or bark a laugh.

"No no! They are only visiting this! Is the skeleton resident's!" You said excited with a huge smile on your face!

His face goes pale alittle at that. 

"Oh no no, its not _that_ kind of skeletons. They are skeletons monsters! They are AMAZING! And cute, handsome, adorable, cool, and very funny! Trust me if I had a picture I would show you. But there all amazing!" You said a fondness in your voice.

"Ohh! Cool." Is all he says looking at everyone.

"Thank you for coming out here! We were celebrating and they have never had pizza before! So I had to get them some." You said nodding your head.

"Oh what they never have had pizza before?! Dude when my boyfriend had pizza he about flipped his shit!" He said coming out of his bubble more! 

"Aw thats funny so did they!" You said jerking your thumb towards them. Who all blush! Revenge!

"Haha, cool." He said.

Then Greater Dog came back with the card! "Thank you G.D!" You said then turned to face him.

He handed you the card scanner with a touch screen pin. 

You scanned the card and typed in "how much was the pizza again?" You asked forgetting? Uhh?

"$54.45" he said.

You put in $355, eh screw change!

You sign the card the pins pad and hand it back. He looks so shocked you actually had little tears in his eyes.

"Aw, dont cry its cool. Just don't go telling everyone which house you got it from I don't want any bad people to try and break in and stuff." You said nervous. But you were serious you know that could happen. 

"Yes of course! I wont I swear! But uh I would be more careful with how much money you say you will give. Some people would say no and then try and rob you. So if you need someone just ask for Ted. I will come in a moments notice. Of course I wont ever always be expecting $300 tip. Really, just $10 is enough to make me happy." He said sounding sincere. You will keep that in mind, and be more careful. 

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" You said, waving. What a nice guy. 

"Have a nice day as well thank you kind child!" He said back.

"What! Ugh I give up. Drag me in! Like the _child_ I am!" You fake cry and grab Joeys collar who drags you to the living room. You stuff the card back in your bra where it belongs!!

The Dog squad snickering hey! Respect your Alpha!

You then see the pizza and breadsticks unopened.

"You didn't. Open it with out me!" You said happily whining crawling towards the coffee table. 

"Everyone! Please enjoy the pizza it should be cooled down by now!" You open your pizza and take a bite! Its soo good.

If you could have thoughs happy water fall tears fall you would!! You gobble down the first piece. 

All the others are in heaven its so good!! The meat and bread go so good TOGETHER!!

Dogamy and Dogarssa share a slice and do the lady and the tramp scene!!! 

If you didn't have your face stuffed with breadsticks and cheese dip you would have awed! 

Thats sooo cute!!

You all eat and you listen to there stories. They were really funny! You had to be careful not to choke. 

After you all ate and were stuffed, they helped you clean up once more. Which you were very grateful for.

"Thanks guys!" You said happily and full.

One of them yawns big. "I think its all time we head home." Doggo said like he was getting sleepiy yeahhh pizza does that to you! You thought with a goofy smile on your face.

"Thank you all for coming and accepting me as your Alpha I promise I am going to give it my all! Thank you!" You said sincerely, you mean it you will give your all in this.

They all are happy you said that their tails wagging.

"Before we go would you like us to move you anywhere? I don't want you to be stuck here?" Dogarssa said worried if you'll be alright.

Hmm, you don't thi- oh wait yes you do.

"Could you please put me in the laundry room? I still have about an hour before they all get back and... I would like to atleast have some of there laundry done." You said sweetly. And you are really still nervous. You forgot about it now... But you are alittle nervous.

"Oh well alright if that's what you want" she walks over and picks you up like a puppy. Haha, and walks to the laundry room. "Could you tell me when Annoying Dog gets better I really would like to know!?" You said, you really want to know his condition.

"He should be fine some monster food will heal him right up and same with you. But you have Papyrus he is an excellent healer! Do tell me when your healed as well!" She said placing you down. Then she swetly handed you Axes clothes in the dryer.

"Thank you!" You said, happily.

"Goodbye Alpha, see you around soon!" She said then leaving. Joey then sat next to you. You were wearing a gentle happy smile! You did it! They want you as Alpha! "Eeeeee!" You fangirl quietly! 

You crawl over and start to Sans clothes next. Which it really hurt your feet then. "Ah!" You whine and push the start button. The Tide already in there.

You then back up and wipe away any tears. 

You then start folding Axes clothes. Humming Drop pop candy.

+++

Papyrus,Edge, and Blue arrived home first and they all walked in and saw the living room was cleaner but then they all saw the broken WINDOW!!

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Papyrus was running to the window!! Freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED!?" Edge screamed looking at the window. He was freaking out as well. In the inside.

"GUYS WHERES SQUISHY HUMAN!?" Blue asked and then Papyrus and Edge paused.

They all ran through the house looking for you but couldn't find you!! Your clothes and bags still not put away. But they did find your jeans with blood and dust.... On them with two pieces of brown cloth with alot of blood on them! 

They were all _very_ worried now!

They all called there brothers and they came the second they heard your name and missing!

Sans,Red, Stretch, and Fluffy were all here!

"what the hell do you mean she is missing?!" Sans said.. He did not like this he was starting to assume the worst. You were kidnapped some fucking how or hurt.

"WE FOUND A PAIR OF HER JEANS IN THE BATH ROOM!! AND THIS Brown PEICES OF CLOTH!" Blue said holding them up.

Reds eye sockets went pitch black. Those were the same clothes you were wearing today.

Red dissappeared and looked all over your room for something. Theres no way! He thought this Universe was safe!? He knew your soft and squishy kind personality would... Get you killed! His soul pounding hard at the thought of you here. _alone. defenseless._ "i mean she fought a trash bag and lost?!" He shouted sounding angry and worried.

Sans and Fluffy were also feeling the same way! 

Stretch was more focused on the broken window? Why was it so clean in here? If the window was broken?

Nightmare, Error,Ink, and Dream all were back and everyone one was feeling so many negative emotions. Nightmare was hit with a wave, not that he minded more magic power for him. But whats going on?

"Whats going on?" Ink asked, What the hell the window?!

"Y/N. IS MISSING THE WINDOW IS BROKEN WE FOUND HER JEANS IN THE BATHROOM DOWN STAIRS! WE DON'T KNOW WERE SHE IS!?" Papyrus was very very worried. He was going to cry! 

"i can't find anything?!" Red said coming back and sounding pissed and worried. He felt like he was about to cry.

Nightmare was getting worried... He doesn't know why but this is not sitting well with his soul. He was frowning heavily.

Dream and Error were getting more and more worried.

Error isn't WORRIED! He is just gonna go look for you for no apparent REASON! 

Dusty,Axe, and Jupiter all come back through the back door Axe is automatically can smell blood. 

Dusty can feel something off. All of them go to the living room and see the window broken and all the skeletons looking worried. Dustys eyes all land on Blue holding a pair of jeans Dusty _knows_ he got for you at that one leggings store. He then spots the blood and... ** _D~US~T_**!! His knife is out and in a flash he grabs them from Blue and inspecting them like a map to the whole world. His eye lights pitch black. He can see your small finger prints with blood and **_dust_** streaks. Not only that be he can smell your blood on here to. Infact its alot of it yours as well. 

He has a death grip on your jeans.

Axe and Jupiter can smell it as well. Both there expressions growing sad and mad. 

Axe follows the your scent. Your still in the house, they can all smell that the dog squad was here two or so hours ago.

Axe looks down at the carpet and walks closer... He was yanking his eye socket like crazy. Dust falling off like a fawcet. Stareing at the big blood stain on the carpet. 

_**your blood** _

Everyone else met his gaze and all froze.

Everyone eyelights dissappearing.

Fluffy was trying to pick up your scent, he followed it down the hall past the back door and to the left... Was you, "guys! I found her!" He shouted very loudly! _Everyone_ came short-cutting or running as fast as they could. They all froze, stareing wide eyed at your sleeping form. 

Your hair was everywhere but your face and almost your whole body was laying on... Their boxers and shorts! 

They all were blushing and found that hot. Except stretch who was cringing.

Red noticed you were wearing pajamas and you looked so peaceful sleeping without a care in the _damn_ world! While everyone is going in a panic looking for you.....You still looked cute.

"heh,what do you know she was in here doing our laundry" Sans said a blush on hus cheekbones relieved and honestly feels like he is about to cry. His soul feels relieved.

Your chest is raiseing and falling. You grumble and roll on your side grabing Fluffys and Dustys shorts. 

Snuggling into them subconsciously smelling them. 

Them two blush even more and are starting to get alittle turned on! 

"EW YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN! GET UP RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!?" Edge screamed then Nightmare slapped him over the head _hard_ with a tentacle. Nightmare then looked back at you and a small _real_ smile tugs at his face. 

Edge was about to blow on him when.

You stir from the noise Joey already up and chewing on an antler? Watching them ever now and then. 

Stretch checks your stats he doesn't trust you.

Stats: 

Armor: Joey but today, none.

Weapon: eyes and voice.

Hp:11/18 EXP:0/0 Lv:0/1 

Statues: The new Alpha! Full from pizza! Please don't hate her.

"what?" Stretch said looking confused. So you actually made Alpha? 

"what?" Sans asked, Stretch.

"her stats?" Stretch said, looking confused.

Every Sans that could all were shocked! They changed? Your Hp is almost half way gone! 

"...dont hate her?" Axe said it outloud like it was the most dumbest thing to ever say. He could never why would you...?

They all search your body then Error says.

" ~~ _h-her f-f-eet?"_~~ Error said lifting your ankles up with his strings. _Gently,_ surprisingly.

They all look and see your small feet.....

"OH MY GOSH!" Papyrus is running to you and your sleeping form. 

Your still dead alseep. Your feet looked _horrible_ there was mis-coloration scratches all over some deeper then others. Your left foot looked worse then your right. There was a big rip in your heel and it was purple and green around it. Blood still dripping from it. Some felt sick and couldn't look and some just want to have healing magic and help to. All there souls are pulseing in saddness for you. A protectiveness grow in there souls. How did this happen?

Papyrus was about to heal them! But when his gloved hand, even grazed your foot you whimpered and yanked your foot back. Which only made you shout in pain. Your eyes open with tears. 

That almost really hurt them. They were so close to grabbing you.

You then look and see everyone stareing at you.

"I am sorry about the window." You said looking down sounding so small. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"we don't care about the damn window!" Red shouted angry thats what you said first! Your little soft feet are torn and bleeding looking like shit and your worried about them being mad about a fuckin window!?

You stare wide eyed. Tears in falling, *sniff* there not mad? You start to cry in relief.

"look what you did!" Sans said scowling at Red. 

"HUMAN Y/N I MUST HEAL YOUR FEET THEY GETTING VERY CLOSE TO BEING INFECTED!" Papyrus said, worried looking at your feet that you now see are being held up by Error. Aw, how sweet and they don't hurt as bad being leveled."

"Is it gonna hurt?" You ask whining. You dont want it to hurt.

"It Will For A Minute Because Of The Deep Cuts!" Papyrus said sadly... Okay you can do it..

"Okay" you say softly. Shutting your eyes tightly. Gripping a pair of short like a life line. 

"Okay I Am Going To Heal You Now!" Papyrus said touching your right foot first.

Your eyes shot open and a loud yelp and whine broke through your throat. Tears streaming down your face. 

They all were wanting to hold you. Wipe away the tears on your beautiful face. Hold your hand.

Then the pain was gone in your right foot. Your breathing was heavy you felt _really_ tired. You were feeling alittle sweaty. 

You wiggle you right foot and no pain. A small smile on your face. 

"You Did Amazing Y/N Now one more time. Stay With Me Dont Fall Asleep Yet!" Papyrus said sweetly. Your brain was really tired. But you nodded.

"I Am Going To Do Your Other Foot It Will Hurt More But It Will Be Over Before You Know It!" He said a sad smile on his face. Okay okay.

You nod, then Papyrus places his gloved hand on your left foot pain shoots up your foot and leg. 

"Ahh!" A small pain full scream comes out of your small mouth. Then whimpers. More tears streaming Down your face! It feels like he yanking your nerved back together.

Joey is barking and about to attack Papyrus! Sans grabs him with blue magic so he can't move. He snarls and barks. It sounding like a hell hound.

"Almost Done!" Papyrus tells you

"Okay!" You shout brokenly. Breathing fast, pink cheeks stained with tears.

Fluffy can't take it anymore! 

He teleports to your side and you automatically grab his hand. Squeeze it. 

Then the pain reverst to a warm soft feeling in your foot.

You feel so much better, your eyelids start to flutter shut.

"..tha..nk you" you said tired and pass out.

Everyone freaks out except Papyrus.

"what happened papyrus!? is she gonna be okay?" Sans shouted, so worried he was about to teleport to your side as well.

All of the them who could teleport was seconds away from doing it. They wanted to no **_needed_** to comfort you. Hold you!

"SHE WILL BE JUST FINE! Her Nerves In Her Foot Were Ripped Apart By What Looked Like Glass! She Passed Out Because Of The Healing Magic I Used! She Also Has Never Interacted With Magic Before Besides You Guys Picking Her Up With Blue Magic. She Has Never Had Healing magic Before Its Completely Normal For Her To Pass out So She Is Very Exhausted! She Honestly Should Have Passed Out After I heal Her First Foot! She Is Very Strong!" Papyrus said sounding very impressed and relieved your okay! Even Human Frisk passed out a minute in healing them.

Everyone took in this information. You were amazing! Then they all think. The _window_!

Fluffy picked up your small passed out form bridal style and you were limp in his hold. You looked so small.

Everyone flocked around you and Sans let go of Joey who was pushing everyone away and jumping to see you.

Whining and barking wanting to see you, Fluffy walked to the living room and placed you down on the couch with you laying across his lap and Joey laying his head on your stomach.

+++ 

Right after the dog squad left they all headed to Grillbys after setting G.D and Annoying dog to bed at their house. Then feed them both monster food and healed them both right up.

They were so still excited about you being there Alpha what they all witnessed proved yourself. You handled that panic situation perfectly and stepped in like a true Alpha! They are still worried if your feet are gonna be okay. So they all agreed to call Sans and ask him if your doing good. Then take you out to drinks!

They were all sitting around there poker table still talking about it when Undyne burst through the doors.

"HEY! Punks! Dog squad I need you to do something for me?!" Undyne shouted running towards their table. 

"Undyne hey! Is this an order?" Dogamy asked just making sure. If its a favor for a friend of course but Alpha code doesn't go any further then that.

"Uh duh! Its an order when have I ever had you Punks slack off!" She burst out laughing playfully but is still alittle serious a big sharp tooth grin in place.

All the Dog monsters glanced at each other and nodded. 

They all say in unison.

"Undyne no, we don't take orders from you anymore! But we will happily do something for you as a friend!" They all said sounding dead serious. 

Everyone one in the bar paused what they were doing. Grillby stops polishing his glass. Even the brown drunk bunny shut up and listened. 

"WHAT!!?" Undyne booming loud voice boomed she picked up a table and threw it to the ground. It breaks into peices!

None of the dog monsters Flinch there so used to it. Even when she is really pumped she breaks something.

"I am sorry Undyne but Doggo, L.D, and G.D all found a new Alpha. She us very strong, and so sweet! We just got back from making it official!",Dogarssa said, puting down a flush and grinning. Every one at the table *groaned*

"Wait! Its a she!? As cool as that sounds there is no way!!? I have not heard of any female monster that strong?! Who is she!?" Undyne is slamming her strong scaly hands on there poker table.

They all grab there cards before they fall. Already expecting that. 

"Huh who said it was a monster!? And my doggy boo boo bear is the strongest monster I know!" Dogamy said sweetly to Dogarssa! Who giggled and whispered sweet things back.

"Yeah she is a human!" Lasser dog said picking out a queen and placeing it on the table.

Now everyone drops what there holding. Grillbys glass hits the counter. It doesn't break but Grillby is very shocked!

...."WHATT!?!" Undyne screams flipping there table and Doggo caught it and flipped it back. They all are still so calm about it.

+++

Fanart!! Of cute READER!! 

<https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/190295458135/fanart-dreams-do-come-true-and-more-by>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! First real angst!! My heart! It was fun but I felt so bad for reader! 
> 
> Hope you loved it!
> 
> Here we have alittle Undyne! No meeting her till next chapter~ Or Alphys!
> 
> I think I got SOME linking down!! Yayy go check out her fanart that she made on my Tumblr! I died!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!  
> I was so over joyed with how many comments I got It just warms my heart and give me fuel!!!


	13. Undyne part 1! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne! But not just yet~ soon if ya read! Enjoy!

+++

Huh, black again? Everywhere!?

"Oh void! Void I am back in the void!" You said standing up you already know the drill. But, this is stupid last time you were here... Oh shit last you were here that Gaint prick Gaster Blaster called you master!! 

"Why am I back?! Hey! Gaster Blaster!!" You scream into the void of nothingness.

You wait, 

....

...

"H-hello my dear" you hear a _very_ familiar voice! It sounded weaker then before! 

You turn around to see "Gaster!" You run to him and bend down to your knees he was on his bony knees hunched over and he did not look good! 

"Gaster what happened are you okay!?" Your panicking looking him over. You see the tiniest pieces of dust falling off him. *gasp* "Gaster... Are you dying?!" You asked sounding scared!

Gaster shakes his head 'no' you don't believe him!

"I am sorry my dear. I wanted to tell you, you did very good today. Winning over the Dog Squad, you truly are ☝👋✌💪👏." He said but the last part was speaking in another LANGUAGE! 

"Huh!? I didn't get that last part?" You said confused your uh what? 

"Never mind my dear it is not time yet. I am glad your feet are okay" Gaster said sitting up and looking down at you. His light violet eyelights look dimmer and his small thin grin in place looks tired. Oh Gaster..

You smile at him anyway... He obviously doesn't want to talk, so you won't make him. "Yeah I am to, you know glass is a real _pan"_ you said making a pun.

Gaster gave you the most, done look. His grin turned to a frown and he is just shaking his head. 

"Pfft, haha" you burst out laughing at that! Yes! 

"Come ooonn that was a good one!" You said giggling. With your hand on your mouth.

Gaster cracks a smile, "Fine it was oh kay" he said raising an eye brow and putting one bony arm on his knee.

"Yep! And its all thanks to _your_ son Papyrus! He healed my feet! And he was the best nurse I have ever had 10/10!" You said holding your feet up and wiggling your ten toes. No pain!! 

"Hey I just thought of something! That one quote 'no pain no gain' its true! Though it is very wrong in a way." You said going off subject.

Gaster smiles amused, "Yes that is true, I wanted to speak to you. That is why I brought you here, I am very aware of what happened last time you were here." He said sounding more serious. Oh crap you gotta listen, wait how did he know?

"How did you know what happened did Gaster Blaster Prick be gossiping!? Wow I didn't see him as the type!" You said shaking your head.

"What? No the void talks." He said.

"The, void? Talks?" You said slowly and making sure you heard that right. What?

"Yes the void talks," He comfirmed.

"Hm, does the void walk his talk" you asked, refuring to a meme. A smile creeping up on your face.

Gaster gives you a look. "Okay fine, seriously though so you know about that big GBP cause he was saying alot. He insulted my dog!! About my soul and how I am his Master and was saying you were... growing weaker and then his eye light changed color? It was cool and weird, then I left!" You did not say that in order...shit uhh, to late now!

Gaster seemed to have gotten it and was nodding his head his eye sockets closed. One long bony hand on his jaw bone. 

"I see, so to put it simply. A overly size Gaster Blaster brought you here talked about me growing weaker. Told you I had a motive from saving you, called you companion names. Got you angry then you said his which eyelight was it?" Gaster asked you eye lights boring into you.

"His right eye! It was crazy!"

"Mmhm, after your rageing moment his right eye light turned?" He asked, oh!

"A sapphire blue!" You answerd quickly, you wanted to know where he was going with this!! He peiced it together so well! Perfectly! Your sitting on your legs and leaning forward. Eager to hear more! Even though you already know heh! 

"I see... Well its obvious so far, I know your not that slow? Let me guess, after that his mood changed and he called you master then he was all? Puppy like?" Gaster said, giving you a look.

Your mouth was hanging open!? "How did you know?!" You shout throwing your arms out dumbfounded.

"Like I said before my dear the void talks and its not that hard to put together?"he said with a smile.

"Ohh, well you know some people are slower then others! Also how is it obvious? And what does that Gaster Blaster mean? Master. What is this _'UP'?"_ You said still confused now you have 8 Dog like beings calling you Master or Alpha, Joey counts cause he listens. 

He looked amused and confused what is 'Up'? 

"Well it means-" Gaster was about to say but he gets cut off... He was stareing wide eye sockets behind you? What is he- you turn around to see. There standing behind you was the Big Prick Gaster Blaster!

....you throw your arms in the air and scream! Running towards Gaster! "Ahhhh!" You run! But you realize your _not even_ running on the ground and your shirt feels _very_ tight around your chest. Your running through the air like that road runner bird!! You don't remember his name! Did he even _have_ a name?! 

Your belly is showing and your running out of steam. Gaster is laughing his bony ass off. "Ya you laugh now!? I am coming for you!" You said pointing at him. Then he laughs harder! *pants* 

Your pride was wounded.

Gaster Blaster prick was holding you up like a puppy literally! His sharp bony teeth has your shirt and you are danging in the air! Your very surprised you didn't hear a ripping sound?

" ** ~~master! You came back without me having to tell you to! Good your not dumb!"~~** Prick said, wow! 

"How dare you! I am very intelligent! I'm am so intelligent you can't even understand it!" You said wiggling trying to get him to let _go!!_

Will your clothes stretch if you stretch them in here? 

"Wait am I still passed out?" You asked and just gave up and waited for him to put you down. He will eventually.

" ** ~~if you weren't still passed out you wouldn't be here right now"~~** He said using his ancient voice. 

"I-okay that makes sense how long have I been passed out?! Where am I passed out!? Oh gosh the guys are going to be so upset they don't know how a human passes out!?" You said sounding more nervous walking back and fourth. Well Prick is floating back and fourth to make it _seem_ like your walking back and fourth. But really your just dangling through the air, void air and because the void has weird physics in gravity or something you don't know it feels like your walking on a thing marble plank? 

You look down and see nothing. "Whoaa! Gravity here in the void is _out of this world!"_ you said the pun, and Prick drops you immediately.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that! Be nice to me!" You said brushing off your pants and now stretched shirt that is falling off the right side of your shoulder. 

"Great now its stretched! You happy now!?" You said trying to squish the fabric together. Of course it doesn't work. 

"Does it still look good?" You asked, hm you kinda liked the off shoulder. It was nicer looking more causal and alittle more sexy. Its nice!

"Yes my dear it looks fine and if you wish to wake up you can? I could only bring you here half way _you_ made it here on your own the other half." Gaster said very intrigued.

"How did I do that without knowing I did it?" You asjed confused, but you do find it pretty cool.

" ~~ **just say something odd"**~~ Prick said, 

"Odd huh, well how about the fact that I am _in_ a weird gravity bones and skull loving black void!" You shouted, "What could possibly be more odd then that!?" You asked, 

" ** ~~You?~~** " Prick said... You could hear the 'oohhhh' in the back ground

"YOU LITTLE!- you dissappeared.

*Poof*

+++

"PRICK!" You shouted with your eyes shut and arm in the air smacking a very confused Fluffy in the face.

"..what?" Fluffy said in shock, 

*groaning* you rolled off someones very warm lap and landed on the floor. Joey was sniffing and whining for pets. Nuzzling your hair.

The carpet was not warm.

"LANGUAGE!!" Blue shouts at you. Why? What did you do?

You roll over and are laying on your back. 

"Whaat?" You asked sleepily still waking up.

Everyone can't take it. They all burst out laughing. 

What the hell just happend?! Did you miss something?!

"Uhhh, I am sorry?" You said not knowing what your apologizing for? Did you say something vulgar or somethin'?

"Nightmare and Dream are standing infront of your head looking down at you. Wide amused grins,

"What did I say?" You say whispered to them, titling your head on the floor. Your head making that shuffle sound on the floor. 

Nightmares grin grew wider and he reached to help you up. Dream grabbing your other arm doing the same. Nightmare shot him a death glare but you didn't see it facing the other way. They lifted you like they were lifting nothing!

Your collar opening was hanging on one side of your shoulder stretched out.

Half of them blush and find it cute and _very_ attractive. 

How did that happen? 

"Huh?" You look down,your soft fluffy hair following you. "How did that happen? Oh wait! Prick!?" You shout again that curse. 

Red and Dusty laugh more, but just like the rest they're confused and curious by what you mean?

"whos prick?" Red asked, wide smirk but sounding curious.

Uhh? Wait who was Prick? He was- wait he's a _he_ thats good to know!? 

For some reason you feel like your being laughed at somewhere besides the skeletons laughing infront of you? Are you just tired?

"Wait!?" You look down and see you are standing!!? 

"I am standing!!? No pain in my feet!!" You shout, happily. 

All there moods are relieved and grimacing at the memory. They don't _ever_ want to see you like that again.

"YES! YOU ARE VERY STRONG! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP FOR ANOTHER 4 HOURS!?!" Papyrus said in wounder and excitement! Wow really!? Your strong!?

"Really?! Wow I dont know I just sorta woke up! But I really remember alot of pain before passing out. Then when I woke up I was very annoyed with someone? He was in my dream, and then I woke up. I don't remember the dream but it was... Crazy!" You said trying to find the right words to describe it.

"I couldn't tell if it was a happy dream?!" Dream said sounding alittle more confused now that he said it outloud. He always can? He can feel all these skeletons dreams, but _only_ dreams. 

"there were no negative emotions either? Odd?" Nightmare said looking down at you with a searching look. You blush at the attention, but don't mind just your cheeks won't stop BURNING!!

It is odd he or his... _Brother_ should have felt _something_ maybe you didn't have a dream at all?

"Well I don't really remember it all that well? Oh well it will come to me eventually. Hey, what time is it?" You asked looking around. They really need a clock in here as well.

"...5:32 pm, you have been unconscious for 3 hours" Axe said from across the room looking worried. Aw, that big worry skeleie.

You walk all the way over to him and hug him. "I'm okay Axe, and its all thanks to Papyrus!" You said turning to look at Papyrus who was blushing alittle bright orange blush, near his eye sockets. Aww, 

"Thank you Papyrus! For healing my feet if you wouldn't have done that I wouldn't be able to walk for a good week." You said sincerely and cringing at the thought. That would have _sucked_ so bad. 

You go over to hug Papyrus. He picks you up and hugs you to his battle body. His big fluffy soft scarf tickling you. He smells like seasonings and the wind?! Wow! 

"NYEH NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed happily, his adorable laugh! Soo cute! 

"YES YES THANKS ALL AROUND! NOW TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!!?" Edge said, he really wanted to know!

"Oh yeah _alot_ of stuff happened." You said as Papyrus put you down. 

Everyones eyes are on you. *Inhale exhale* "Well for starters I would like to say sorry for the window and Fluffy I am sorry we touched your bed/nest." You said ashamed, sounding genuinely sorry.

"I was cleaning the place and folding laundry when the Dog Squad came. We talked, they asked me questions I answered. I then left the room so they could discuss rather or not I was going to be Alpha. I heard I big crash coming from the living room and I dashed for it. Came in here to see everyone in a different set of panic. And there.... On the floor was Annoying Dog. In the middle of the glass mess." You said stareing at the spot where he was laying. Gosh thats going to scar you for life. 

"He was badly hurt on all every single paw. Blood and dust was dripping or falling off his paws. I didn't have shoes and Dogamy and Dogarssa were trying to calm down Lasser dog and Greater dog. Doggo was trying to look around and even if he were calm he wouldn't be able to get Annoying Dog because of his eye sight." You said looking sad 

"And I didn't know if monsters could still die from wounds inflicted from objects or things. For all I knew he was dying! His nerves in his paws could have been torn apart for all I knew? So I went over and got him. Stepped on a few glass shards and got him treatment. I had to command them all to listen and they got me tweezers and a bowl of hot water and a rag. But, oh right you guys need to have basic first aid!" You said, looking at them. They look shocked from what they are hearing.

"So I had to rip my brown shirt I was wearing today and use that as a bandage. Of course I am not that strong so Doggo let me borrow his dagger knife. I ripped the shirt into six pieces. Four for Annoying dog and two pieces for my feet." You said grimacing at the memory.

When you said dagger knife. Dusty got out his own knife and started twirling it very fast. Like he was trying to think of soemthing. Sans,Red, and Stretch they all inhaled sharply. You had a knife in your hands....but you didn't attack? 

"I took out... 19 glass shards. Some were small some were big. I got blood and dust all over me. Gosh there was so much." You said closing your eyes and squeezing your pants. 

You then feel a hand on your clothed shoulder and another on your head petting your soft hair. You look and see Blue is giving you a reassuring smile and Fluffy is petting your head. 

You smile shyly then continue. "A-anyway I fixed him up best I could I didn't know if they still have the same body functions of a real dog. Besides the magic part, in the middle of his third paw he passed out. I did not think that at all! I thought he... Died. But Doggo told me that a monster is not dead until they are dust. So that was alittle relieving. That he didn't die! Not that its a good thing you turn to dust! Not that I was thinking that!!! I just ughh! I am just gonna shut up now." You said looking down face red from embarrassment. 

Fluffy continues to pet your head, Blue squeezes your shoulder alittle. Then releases his bony gloved hand. 

"SQUISHY HUMAN! WHEN DID YOU TAKE OUT THE GLASS IN _YOUR_ FEET!?" Blue asked looking at you worriedly.

You look up at him eyes wide, "I-I took them out after I patched up Annoying dog." You said, sounding calm. You want to be calm, its over now and your feet are even healed back now!

"what! you didn't take out the glass in your small feet until afterwards?! do you know how bad they looked?" Sans said sounding mad. Uh oh, 

"But Annoying Dog had way more glass shards in his paws I only had like 10! He needed help first!" You said, frowning. He did, Sans wasn't there he didn't see the damage. 

"dollface he is right, you should have taken care yourself first then treated him. from what we saw your feet looked in _very_ bad condition." Red said frowning at the thought. He doesn't _ever_ want to see your feet like that again.

"Okay you are right they were in bad condition. But even if I did patch myself first it would have took to long! I didn't know how deep the glass was in his paws! I knew what my damage was! I could feel how deep they were! I knew I would be fine, sure it fucking hurt like hell! But he looked worse then me, it was my choice and I don't regret it, I would do it all over again if I had to!" You said, stubbornly while crossing your arms. 

Nightmare likes this stubborn side of you. His grin turns bigger.

"Anyway as you can see it all worked out. Then after that." Your mood seems to change from annoyed to happy again.

"I became the new Alpha of the dog squad!!" You shout, so happy at the memory of them all saying yes.

A gaint smile is on your face. Fine, they will let it go. But they are going to be more careful you need a way for them to contact them if your in trouble like that. 

"..hey jellybean, weres your phone?" Axe asked you.

Huh?

"Oh its up stairs in my room, I know what your thinking. I could have called, honestly I would have but my phone doesnt work here. Its like when your data plan gets shut off, you cant call or text or use internet." You said alittle bumbed but eh, you still got all your downloaded music. Which is 2000 songs! And undertale ones of course with others! Like that sad flowerfell song!! You balled the first time you watched that video! So sad R.I.P Frisk.

"wait you have a phone?" Dusty asked, his knife twirling slowing down. He looks calmer now.

"Yeah! When I went down into the basement with Axe that one time. I found it there! It came with me from my Universe, thats so weird though. So my phone that was in my pocket stays? But not the shoes and...socks" you whisper 'socks' " get ripped off my feet!?" You said getting more confused on why that happened? What the hell, the more you think about it the more it doesn't make sense!? But you guess you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"that,is weird" Stretch said frowning, your right that doesn't make any sense?

"I know! We are getting off topic!!" You said, louder 

"Okay Axe I assume you are going somewhere with my phone?" You asked, interested in what he had to say. 

"...yes show them the picture" he said, with a grin!

He wasn't going to say that instead he got a better idea for your phone. Or soon to be new phone.

"Ahhhh!! No!" You said, crossing your arms and looking away. 

But they all see your whole face turned red? Hm?

"WHAT PICTURE?!" Edge asked, 

"No picture! I have no clue what he is talking about!? He is just tired, aw here Axe lets get you to bed speaking non-sense!!" You said grabbing his hand and trying to pull him. He doesn't budge.

"..nah i am good" Axe said grinning more.

You little shit!!! 

"come on sweetheart just show us it can't be that bad" Sans said, amused and very curious now what it is?

Okay play it like you don't care.

"Yeah your right I am just over reacting. Let me just _go_ and get it!" You said, normally. Walking away slowly towards the stairs.

It looked so fake. But it was funny.

You turn around and run up the stairs as fast as you could. You _will not_ die of embarrassment _this_ time!!

You make it to the top and dash for your room.

Sans, Red, Dusty, Fluffy, Axe, Nightmare, Error, Ink, and Stretch were already there!! Waiting by your room door. 

"Cheaters!!" You shout while pointing at them. They all just grin wider.

"I mean, hey you guys got here so fast. Wow really want to know its not _that_ interesting. REALLY!" You said moving past them to get to your door.

"..i disagree" Axe said, his grin so smug you want to smack it off!

You turn so red, even your shoulder is tinted pink. They all _love_ that! Except Stretch and Ink. 

"I-I I disagree!" You said struttering like and IDOIT!!

You can _feel_ there smug grins its like coming off them in _waves!_

You open the door and shut it in there faces. You stick out your tongue at the door. "Hehe." You turn around

"Ah, shit!" You say in defeat There they all are, how the hell are there grins that wide. They look like they're about to split in half.

"that wasn't very nice" Nightmare said his voice falling like a water fountain in amusement.

They all nod in agreement.

"Uhhh, ever heard the saying 'you should never come into a ladys room without permission'?" You said, smiling nervously glancing around the room to find your phone. Then it hit you!! Its in one of your bags! 

"nope never heard of that saying?" Dusty said, looking innocent as possible.

Bullshit! 

"Well I guess I have no choice. After all I must admit deafet when I _clearly"_ you said walking closer causally to the bags. " lost this battle guess I should just show you noooow!" You said stalling, 

They are all watching you like prey. Hm, they don't trust that.

"My phone is on my bed, just look!" You said dramatically, looking away like you can't watch. But really you are eyeing the bags carefully. You know lying is a long shot but maybe if its dramatic enough they will amuse you and look? 

You don't hear movement? Why!?

You peek and see no movement. "Why haven't you guys looked yet?!" You said annoyed, 

"because we know your lying" Stretch said with a grin.

"Um, I dont know what you are talking about!?" You said lying again. Getting closer to the bag you think its in.

"it's not good to lie cloudy" Fluffy said, smugly. Ughh,all this smugness is alittle hot! And irritating at the same time!

"Whats that!?" You point to your bed. They glance but don't move their bonehead skulls. 

They have gotton smarter with you!

But you still took the glance and launched for the bag. 

You grab your phone "YES!" and hold it tighly.

"Hey you have to show us!" Ink said,

"Never! My dignity is on the line!" You said running away but can't! 

"What!?" You said looking and seeing blue strings wrapped around your waist. 

"Oh hell no!" You shout while being dragged to the ceiling!! 

You are hugging the phone to your chest in a death grip! Never gonna let go!

" ~~j-just s-show u-us and i-i w-will l-l-let y-you g-go"~~ Error said, hmm, should you? If you show them worse case scenario you will just be really embarrassed and die. But what if they think your creepy!? 

"Hmmm, fine but no one is to speak of this again! Just keep in mind I thought that you guys were fictional! Doesn't mean I dont love you! I do now its a more real then just fake which is good. Who knows you guys might even think its cool!?" You said, looking down at your phone.

They all blush and souls pound at you saying you love them. They all know its a friend way but its still makes their souls go crazy. Ink feels something?

"Okay, come here" you said waving them towards you. They all huddle around you and Error lets you go. You land on your bed, then Edge,Jupiter Papyrus,Blue and Dream burst through the door.

"Took you guys long enough." Ink said, then turning back to face you.

You turn so red and breath in and out. You turn on your phone and turn it around to show the wallpaper! 

They all stare at it Dusty,Nightmare, and Error look so shocked. There they were in a group looking pretty badass. 

They all blush a cute skeleie blush. 

~~"y-y-you k-kept a p-picture o-of u-us as y-your w-w-wallpaper!?"~~ Error said, glitching and blushing a deep neon yellow blush. 

You blush at that! 

"Look! I really loved you guys!! I thought you were cool and hot it just happens!!" You said putting your stained red face in your hands!! Why did you just blurt that out!!? They are going to think your weird!!

All four bad guy skeletons souls pounded heavily at that. So not only did you think they are cool?! You are attracted to them? 

Well the same can be said about you. 

"HEY BROTHER ITS YOU!!" Jupiter said pointing at the phone. 

"...that's right bro" Axe said a warm smile on his face. Aw!

"why do you have a picture of just them?" Red said, jealousy in his voice. 

"Huh, I uh was a big fan of them!" You said blushing and looking down playing with covers you feel so hot!! 

"that explains why you freaked out and was happy to see them and not screaming and running away." Sans said, jealousy in his tone as well. Did you only like them?

"Well yes, but I have another picture of Sans,Red,Stretch, with Papyrus,Edge, and Blue!" You said grabbing the phone and unlocking it with your password that was _very_ fucking long. 

"See!" You said smiling and showing them 

"whoa" Sans said looking at the picture it looks alot like him except he is not that small! 

"GASP LOOK SANS I AM ON HERE I AM SO TALL AND HANDSOME!!" Papyrus said, pretty much vibrating! You giggle and nod.

"why the fuck am i blushing!? is that what i look like??!" Red said, pissed off he doesn't look like that when he grins and blushes HE DOESN'T BLUSH!!

"Yeah your right as you can see these aren't exactly like you. Like for instance Sans I know your not that short!" You laugh pointing at the picture.

"And Red your blush is nothing like that. ITS EVEN BETTER!!" You shout,smiling and a pink tint to your cheeks.

"I don't know, about Edge though that scowl is pretty close to the real deal?" You said looking at the picture then back at Edge who is scowling. Deep at the picture.

Aw he likes it!

"Blue your not as chubby and short like in this picture either. You have more muscle and are taller." You said complimenting him. He puffs out his chest and does a cute laugh. His eyelights big blue stars!

Aww!

"Papyrus! You look even more handsome then in this picture!" You said and he puffed out his chest.

"OF COURSE A MERE PICTURE COULD NOT TRULY BRING OUT MY HANDSOME GREATNESS!!" He said, 

"Mhm, as for the rest of you Jupiter, Fluffy, Ink, and Dream I am sorry. There was not any pictures with all you guys in it. But I did save alot to my gallery. Hold on!" You said, you noticed they looked sad they weren't on there.

You go to your gallery and "holy shit I have alot of pictures and memes? When did I save these?" You whispered to yourself then found them... Past the sexy sans ones. 

Nope never will see thoughs! Never! You blush then you click on one for Ink and Dream! 

"See here is you and Dream!" You said holding it up.

"Ohh! I look amazing!" Dream said yellow star eyelights. A big smile on his precious face!!

"My paint brush is bigger then that!?" Ink said holding his paint brush up.

"Heh, Ink they are not going to be completely accurate? People had to guess best they could. I say they did a fantastic job." You said now clicking on a picture of cute Jupiter in a chef outfit.

"Here! Look Jupiter! Your a chef in this one!" You show him and he is freaking out so much vibrating up and down. "LOOK S-AXE I AM A CHEF LOOK AT MY HAT!" He said his little orange eye lights. Growing alittle. Aawww! 

"Yep I thought this one was cute!" You said looking at it, smiling.

You then search for one of Fluffy and come across one with his brother in it as well. And they are both smiling all cutely.

"Hey Fluffy come here" you said softly and waving him closer. He looks confused? He walks slowly over and you show him the picture of his brother and him.

His eyelights go out and he takes the phone from your hands. He looks like he is about to cry, he is just stareing down at the picture. He knows its not him but it does look so much like him. He does feel alittle better about his brother. He goes back to what you said aweek ago. How his brother knows he is alive. Somehow Fluffy knows Papyrus is okay.

He isn't saying anything. Maybe you shouldn't have showed him the picture?"Fluffy" you say softly and he snaps out of his thoughts. Looking at you.

Big tears blue magical tears are in his eyes sockets. 

You were expecting that honestly. You just hope you didn't make it worse.

"Should I delete-" you were going to say when everyone screams 

"NO!" 

"no!" 

You jump back not expecting that reaction from _all_ of them?! Huh!

"you can keep them we dont mind" Sans said, calmer.

"Really! You don't think... I am weird or creepy?" You asked blushing now that they are real? Isn't like stalking or something!?

"you kiddin dollface i feel very flattered you like me so much, plus i still have that video and picture of you as my wallpaper" Red said shamelessly! 

You blush hard at that confession. 

"Wait what video!?" You said looking at him.

He grins wider. "oh you know that one _trashy_ video." He said, it took you minute.

Your whole face exploded! 

"What! Delete it! You can't have that video!" You said, embarrassed.

"then you can't have any of my pictures that you have on there." He said 

You sat down and crossed your arms. "Fine! But I do have one of you blushing with a flower crown on your head!" You said, in victory.

"what! fuckin delete it!" He said sounding mad. 

You looked at Red a smirk on your lips. "No." You said stubbornly.

He looked like he was going to blow! "Hey! Its only fair, but I am going to go through my phone and see what I should delete. Its taking up like all my gigs and if I want to take pictures with or of you guys then have some fake ones." You said looking at your phone now that Fluffy handed it back to you.

"what video? i wanna see this" Dusty said walking over to Red who pulls out his phone. *gasp* 

"If you show that video I will change all your mustard condiments!!" You threatened his mustard.

He gives you a sharp glare, but you hold your ground. Giving him a 'dont test me' look. 

"fuckin fun kill, but look at the picture" Red said already showing Dusty, Nightmare, Blue, Papyrus, and Sans.

"AWW! YOUR SO CUTE HUMAN Y/N! BUT WHY ARE YOU IN A TRASH BAG AND ON THE FLOOR!?" Papyrus asked, 

"Uh well I was cleaning and I didn't want bleach on my new clothes. Which got ruined anyway today. But so I used a very old poor method to keep my clothes from getting ruined. He just came right after I mopped the floors and I slipped and fell. Then he took a damn picture!!" You said, embarrassed and fast. 

"in other words she fought a trash bag and lost" Red said, grinning wider.

They all snort at that! "I didn't fight a trash bag!" You said standing up. 

"I just slipped and he came at the wrong time!" You said blushing throwing your arms out. Standing on the bed your as tall as Nightmare.

"Now I want to see more!" Ink said snatching the phone from you. 

"Hey give that back!" You shouted grabbing it from him.

You look at the screen and see he clicked on camera. 

"Pfft," you put your hand to your mouth. Stareing his face he looks so shocked in it.

"I think thats enough showing of my secrets today!" You said playfully and stuffing your phone deep in your bra! 

"Hah, cant get it now! Oh wait I forgot my card is in here to!" You said grabbing your card.

They are all blushing or looking away! 

Just what else do you have in there! With those two two! Fucking beautiful squishy soft looking boobs! Half of them thought.

Hey there guys you gotta give them credit. 

"STOP DOING THAT WOMAN! ARE YOU NUTS!" Edge screamed at you.

You give him a look, then say "I don't have nuts, I have melons!" You said smiling big. 

You hear alot if choking noises then they all laugh. With a blush on their cheekbones.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Edge screeched.

"Your just jealous you don't have em!" You said, crossing your arms. He totally is!

Dusty is just shaking his head. 

Half of them think, could you be more perfect? 

You join them in laughing, Joey comes in barking and wagging his tail.

"Aw Joey baby!" You said hugging him as he sits down next to you. 

You hug his furry neck and smell him. He stinks!

You back away from him. Face scrunching up.

He follows you. 

"Noooo!" You say backing up and scooting towards Nightmare. 

"He stinks!!" You said holding you nose.

Everyone was laughing, now.

Joey tries to lick you and you back up into Nightmares chest.

"No! Sit!" You scream. 

He sits down whining, you sag forward. 

"He needs a bath." You said fanning the air around you.

"i agree" Fluffy said as he sneezed. Whoa! That was very big and cute at the same time!

"Bless you" you said smiling.

"thanks" Fluffy said, giving you a warm grin. Awww your heart!

"i think we should all head to bed early again i need to call a window repair man tomorrow so he can come and fix it." Sans said sounding tired. 

"WHAT ABOUT DINNER?!" Jupiter and Papyrus said at the same time.

"i am not that hungry i ate 4 hotcats before coming here." Red said, you agree your not that hungry right now either. Which is alittle odd sense ite been 

"same" Sans said.

"Then how about we just make our own meals tonight. Then tomorrow night we can have something big." You suggest hopping off the bed. 

"Oof, lets go." You said, already walking off.

You all head down stairs and spread out, Dusty surprisingly stays near you same with Papyrus, Jupiter, Edge, and Blue. You are about to get your stuff ready for a snack and handing Dusty a bottle of ketchup. When you hear the door bell ring? 

Dusty looks up, but doesn't look at all interested yo go get it. "Pfft," you walk off towards the living room and ask.

"Hey! Can I get it?" You shout into the living room were everyone else is lounging around and Sans is looking at the window. Measuring it, poor window, never stood a chance to Annoying Dog. Wait a second, why _did_ he break through the window? You think in the back of your mind.

"yeah, go for it" Sans said, still looking at the window.

You run to the door Joey barking behind you.

"Joey shush!" You open the door and..... Fuck!

There standing infront of you is. _The_ Undyne she is tall almost as tall as Papyrus she is lean but but has muscles you can hear the 8 pack from her stomach screaming!! "I WILL KICK YOUR ASS PUNK!" Her red fiery long hair is beautiful! So full of life! What shampoo does she use? Her blue scales are beautiful to they go amazing with her hair. She does smell like fish, and the ocean beach, its not bad. 

Her yellow snake eye is stareing you down and a shark tooth very sharp grin. Her black eye patch and scar under it makes her more intimidating!!!

You want to fan girl.... But that looks like a grin you don't want to mess with.

"So! Your the cute PUNK _human_ anime girl I have been hearing about!!" She said, cracking her knuckles. 

....fuck! You knew this was gonna happen!!!

"Heh, excuse me one moment!" You said a smile on your face and you slammed the door shut.

"GUYS!!" You shout running towards the living room.

Everyone looks at you and sees your panicked face.

"GUYS!! *pants* UNDYNE IS HERE SHE KNOWS ABOUT ME AND APPARENTLY I AM AN ANIME GIRL!! AND SHE IS HERE TO WHOOP MY ASS!!!" You said freaking out you sound look like a crazy cute puppy freaking out!

When you said Undynes name Axe grabbed his axe and swung it at the wall next to the door hallway which was very close to you.

"AHHH!" you scream and duck into a small ball on the floor. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Axe is having a flash back!! Or something like that!? An episode!?

"Jupiter! Grab your brother! He is having an EPISODE! You need to resure him your fine!" You said from your ball. Which someone is picking you. Up and leaving?

Not seeing that your voice snapped him out of it and he stares at you crotched form. 

You look and see its Axe! "Axe what are you doing?!" You asked, "..away" is all he says.

"Guys! I am not here and I didn't answer the door! Cover for me!! I will shout if I am being chased!" 

You whistle with you two fingers and Joey looks at you.

"Stay! Guard!" You say and he sits down and stares at the door.

"Byee!" You shout from Axes retreating form.

"Axe you need to calm down this Undick is different from your Universe!" You say your heart wont calm down there was so much happeneing today.

He looks in a daze Jupiter following behind us.

Looking very worried.

"HOW DO I SNAP HIM OUT IF THIS!?" Jupiter said looking like he is about to cry. Oh no, okay hopefully they can talk to Undyne! But right now you need to bring Axe back to reality you don't know what he is seeing.

+++

Snow. Blood. Human.

_The **axe** got her! _

All he can see is you, snow. _**b l o o d!**_

DYING

His 

**f u a l t**

**N.o**

_**U N D Y N E** _

_**HER FAULT! SHE, JELLYBEAN IS D E A D** _

_**DEAD** _

_**DEAD!** _

_**HUNGRY SHE IS DYING!!** _

_**NO NO NO NO!** _

_**SHE IS NOT WAKING** _

_**U.P Papyrus!** _

He then feels a soft warm _**ALIVE**_ hand touch his cheekbone gently. 

He slowly looks down to see **YOU!**

Your speaking to him?! He can't make out the words, but its sounds so soft and comfortable. _**Safe.**_

His eye sockets fill with blue tears. He stops walking and collapse to the floor. 

There you were stareing up at him with gaint beautiful soft _alive_ eyes! A soft smile on your soft looking lips.

He barries his head into your neck nuzzling your sweet scent. Holding you as close to him as he could.

He barely hears you say so soft it sounded like an angel. "Hey welcome back sweetie, its okay" you repeated thoughs words.

"...your alive.." He said sounding broken and relieved.

+++

Axe was getting worse his hold on you was like a life line. His grip getting tighter, his red eye light growing dimmer and fuzzyer. 

You were so worried Jupiter was already crying alittle. He didn't know what to do. 

"Axe!" You said in a panic. Nothing.

You it was getting bad he was just walking outside woundering in the big back yard where trees were everywhere. It was starting to get dark.

"What Do We Do!? He Has Done This AFew Times But Its Never This Bad!" Jupiter said, little tears in his eyesockets. You look at Axe his face looks so distraught you dont know what he is seeing or hearing.

But he needs to come back.

You slowly reach to touch his now cold cheekbone. You take your thumb and rub his bone softly.

"Hey, Sans I am here. I am not going anywhere _your_ okay, Papyrus _is_ okay. I _am_ okay. Why don't you come back? I promise you your _safe._ No one is here to harm you or Papyrus or me." Your voice was _so_ soft _so_ quiet you want to come off gently. You hope you are.

Axe seems to be coming back slowly. He stops walking and falls to his knees. Making you jolt in his hold.

He looks down at you and your ~~soul~~ heart tightens at his sad broken looking face. Tears in his eyesockets Aw, come here. 

Its like he heard you and he bends down to nuzzle your exposed shoulder and neck. You wrap your arms around his neck and whisper "hey, welcome back sweetie, its okay" you repeat it and he holds you tighter.

"...your alive.." He said, he sounded so broken... Sad... Relieved... You hold him tighter.

"Of course I am silly. I am just fine." You said holding him tight. Oh Sans.

Jupiter comes and holds you both.

...

....

...

You sit there for around five minutes. 

"Guys, as much as I love hugs and cuddles. I...I still think Undick is coming." Axe holds you tighter your chest squished up against his. It kind of hurts cause your phone and card are still in there.

"I know I know. But they can't keep her away forever. And you cant kill her, she isn't the Undyne that hurt you guys. I do know one thing I know about is true is that she can be determined as hell. So its going to be any minute now. I need to ask you guys a question!" You said alittle desperate. 

Axe stays silent but Jupiter asks "PLEASE ASK ME IF I KNOW I WILL ANSWER!" He said with a smile.

"I just need to know what your story is? What did Sans come up with to tell everyone that 12 more skeletons popped up? I _know_ Sans _did not_ tell the truth. The government would be all over him you guys and that machine." You said dead serious and not happy what so ever at that thought.

Jupiter listens 

"I am going to take a guess and say that he said, you guys were his cousin's from another type of barrier and when Frisk broke the barrier your guyses barrier broke as well. And are long lost cousin's" you said trying to honestly think of what would sound most likely to happen. Thay and fanfiction is giving you a guess. But your just putting stuff together.

Jupiters mouth was open in shock. 

"HOW DID YOU.." 

"Took a guess from what I know sounds most likely could be true and what I know from my world. Honestly I was just piecing what sounded like a better lie." You said, shocked you were right!? Yay!

"Cool now that I know that I was right. Jupiter I need you to take Sans." You said gentler, 

"...no" he said holding you in a death grip. Aw, could stay like this forever he is so warm!! But you cant!!

"Sans I will be okay she can't hurt me with all these other skeletons to help me if things go out of hand. You can't handle even her name and I don't think Jupiter wants to see her right now. Please. I swear I will be okay." You said, then you waited for a reply.

"...if you scream i **will** come, if she hurts you i **will** kill her." Axe said he did not sound remorseful.... Okay just dont scream and dont let her hurt you much.

"Okay how about if I shout your name or Jupiters then that will be the signal. It will mean I am in life or death danger. Okay? But if I yell for anyone else don't move. Okay, or atleast dont attack her." You said, 

"I WILL DO JUST THAT! DONT WORRY UNIQUE HUMAN I WILL MAKE SURE WE DO JUST THAT! I KNOW THIS UNDYNE IS NOT OURS! SO MAYBE I CAN SEE HER AND HER BE NICE! BUT NOT TODAY!!" Jupiter said, understanding.

"Brother Please!" He said to Axe sweetly. 

Axe grumbles "...fine but i meant what i said" Axe said not taking back anything.

"I know" you said softly. You know he meant it, he needs to know that Undyne wont hurt you.... You hope...

Axe breaks the hug and already misses your warmth.

"Its okay don't pout" you said, with a giggle. Patting his cheeckbone.

You all hear a angry yell coming from the house and Joey barking.

"Okay go inside or stay quiet. Dont worry I got you!" 

You run back to the house and around the side with the broken window. 

"WHERE IS SHE THE ANIME GIRL!?" Undyne screams! At all of them, you peek through the corner to see whats going on.

You also hear and see Joey barking and growling Blue holding him in place. 

Undyne is in the middle of the living room yelling at where you are. Shit.

"i don't know who your talking about. that sounds _fishy_ to me?" Sans said looking relaxed, but you can tell he is alittle nervous.

"ya you should _kelp_ down fish sticks" Red said and sounding very annoyed. Ooo he doesn't sound to happy.

"AGH! We have been going round and round with you and you fuckin annoying cousins!! Tell me! I heard she took my roll as the Alpha of the Monster Dog Squad!! And they said she lives with you!! She is also the one who slammed the door!! In my face while saying "excuse one moment please". She mimicked your voice. 

"I do not sound that high pitched!" You whisper glareing at her. 

All the skeletons burst out laughing at that! Wow, you really did that!? 

"THEN SHE LEFT ME OUTSIDE FOR 2 MINUTES!! The only reason I didn't break the door down was because you said if I did it for the 34th time in a row you would ban me!!" She screamed, het sharp tooth grin frowning and scowling.

"Pfft-" you ducked down, oh noooo! You didn't mean to laugh!!! But that is funny.

A huge smile on your face. 

Everyone heard that Joey heard that. But he didn't look to give you away and neither did anyone else. 

Shit she is by the window, they all know that little laugh. 

Nightmare and Dream can feel you.

Everyone else can sense you're near by.

"What was that!!" Undyne said looking around, spear ready. She wants to fight you, to see if your really as worthy as they said!!

"just my new laugh, haha" Sans said trying to match your high pitched voice. 

You *snort* then slam your hands to your mouth. 

Oh shit!!! You didn't except that! Sans why!!? 

Oh thats a new laugh, they all think.

Undyne is cringing so hard. "Right bullshit Sans, wlthen who just snorted!!?" She said sounding annoyed. But there is a wide amused grin showing.

"i did" you hear Dusty say. Uh oh.

Dusty *snorts* somehow girly.

...."pff ha-" you bend your face to your knees to hide the laugh!! Stoopp!!! Your giving me away!

All the skeletons grin wider at you holding in your laugh.

Undyne barks out laughing, "THAT WAS NOT YOU!! Your voice is to deep for that Punk! But that was funny! I know she is here!!" Undyne said, looking around.

"Do you even know this, 'anime girls' name?" Ink asked already knowing the answer. 

"Of course I do!!! Its uh, YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! After I challenge her for the Alpha title!! I must see if she us worthy!" Undyne said in a mighty roar!! Oh shit, just it out she will calm down.

All there grins tighten at that. 

"she _is_ worthy or else she wouldnt have gotten the title. you damn fis breath." Dusty said his voice sounded _done._ Oh shit Undyne don't mess with him! 

He twirles his knife, irritated he is very close to throwing it at her.

"Then why won't she come fight me!!?" Undyne said, scowling.

"Gee I dont know because you come in here with a freaking magical spear and a big shark tooth grin!" You said grumbled. 

Nightmare could sense your emotions rising in a negative way. Wow that annoyance is coming off you in waves.

"MAYBE BECAUSE SHE KNOWS HOW STRONG YOU ARE!!?" Papyrus said,

"Yes! Papyrus! Tell her!" You turn around to take a peek through the corner. Which four skeletons see in there side way vision. There grins widen, Nightmare,Stretch,Dusty, and Edge can see you. 

"OH SO THE PUNK IS WEAK!!? I heard she was very 'strong' and 'brave' and that she _saved_ Annoying Dog!! Hm, She should could come fight me!! Like a woman!!" Undyne shouted.... Damn it!! Your pride feels like its screaming at you to attack this fish bitch!! 

Nightmare can feel for rage raiseing he is very interested to see what you are gonna do.

"you didn't fuckin' even prepare 'er, she hasn't even been Alpha for more than 6 hours! she has been passed out because her damn feet got severely injured." Red said about to blow a casket on Undyne.

"Hm, well then maybe she is not ready yet!? Come fight me punk!!" Undyne shouts, Not really thinking.

Ughh!! Fine!! You grab two sticks from the ground you then look back at the window she starts to look around and under the couches.

You climb the window seal and jump up.

You throw the stick at her head! "Hey! You wanna fight me so bad fish bitch! Fine lets go! Stick em up!" You said with another stick in your hand ready to throw.

"oh shit" they all say, 

Edge,Nightmare,Dusty, and Error are all impressed with your bravery. There's a fire in your eyes, is hot and your soul is sparking alittle.

The sun is glowing behind you making you have this body halo light. Your white hair radiating a bright light from it, like an angel.

 _Everyone_ is stareing awe struck by you.

Your left arm is out infront of you holding out a stick. Your right arm is on your curvy hip and while your shirt is hanging off your right shoulder. Your hair flowing behind you from the outside wind. Face ready. 

"Lets go! Outside!" You shouted, bring it on fish sticks! 

Undynes shock leaves her face and a gaint shark grin fills her face! She looks very pumped.

"Lets! Go Anime girl punk!!" She shouts,

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ my first real cliff hanger tell me how was it!? 
> 
> Also shorter chapter compared to my other ones.  
> Well theres a reason. I needed to add those other scenes because as fluffy and cute as I thought they were. They are VERY important to the story and leads to more fluff.... Or angst. 
> 
> Okay how did I make Undyne seem? She can actually be REALLY easy to write meanly. Which I know shes not so if I made her to come off as like a real bitch! Then thats okay but did it also come off as her pride was harmed? I dont know? 
> 
> But lets see how much of a badass Reader really is! When she is serious or is she? 
> 
> Hope you still enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> See ya next time!


	14. Undyne and Reader fight! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight! Fight! *cheering*

+++

"Lets go! Outside!" You shouted, bring it on fish sticks! 

Undynes shock leaves her face and a gaint shark grin fills her face! She looks _very_ pumped.

"Lets! Go Anime girl punk!!" She shouts, throwing her spear in the air. You swear you hear her theme song playing! 

She charges at you and you hold up your right hand and scream.

"WAIT!" your eyes are wide, both hands still up. 

She stops, almost falling on her face. She looks confused? And her grin turning confused.

"What!!!?" She shouts looking aggravated.

"Hold your gills!" You turn to Edge. "Hey! Please hold!" You grab your phone from your boobs, and hand it to him. He looks at you like you just slapped him. "Come on, I can't let it break!" You said holding it out. He scowls and snatches it harshly "YOU BREAK YOU BUY IT! Thank you!" You shout, then you grab your card from your bra which was deep.

"STOP GROPPING YOUR GAINT OVERSIZED UNREALISTIC BOOBS ON THE BATTLE FIELD!!" Undyne shouted,

"WHAT!!" Your entire face turns bright red in anger!. " WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE!" You slap your card in Edges hand who grabs it. You stare her up and down. 

"I grew these myself!! They are great pocket holders! And are very squishy! Aw, looks like all your boobs shrunk from your 8 pack! Oh or did they eat them, oh wait no there was nothing THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!! YOU FISH BITCH HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY LADIES THEY ARE FUCKING PERFECT!!" You shout so angry!! The skeletons have never seen you this mad! 

You are really good at those comebacks. Daaamn.

They are all stareing at your chest. It perfect to me! 

You throw your stick with full force not killing intent but Your gonna wipe this fish girls ass. She aims to reflect it when it comes like a boomer rang.

"You sure you wanna go?" You asked catching it, smirking, then force knocking you off the window seal. 

"Ow!" You whine on the ground. "Man that would have looked so cool!" You said aggravated. You can't believe you just fell!! 

How embarrassing, now your back and butt hurt.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!!" Undyne screaches running towards the window. 

"Oh shit, okay plan! RUN!" You shout running towards the back of the house. Your feet stepping on leafs and sticks. Some pointy but not at all in comparison to glass. 

"Come back here Punk!" Undyne shouts she is RIGHT BEHIND YOU!! 

You stop immediately and and bend over, she trips over your hunched form from running so fast then eating dirt. 

"Hah!" You said pointing at her then running towards the woods. 

It was your best shot, you knew how to climb fucking trees like a monkey. After all this isn't your first time be chased pretty much for your life!!

You run up a tree so fast if anyone saw they would have mistaken you for a squirrel. You climb high enough thats over her head but not to high for you not to get down if you need to! 

"Come on fishy come to the bait." You whisper. Watching her chase in your direction. 

She looks so pissed her aura is burning of determination to have your head! "Ooo maybe I took on more then I could chew?" You said, then came closer, you are watching her silent like a wolf stalks there pray. Your eyes are sharp and you watching her blue scaly claw hands like a hawk. If that spear hits you... Your not gonna have a good time.

+++

All the skeletons came out to look for you. And see Undyne on the ground and you no where in sight. 

"OH DEAR WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!? UNDYNE! Y/N!?" Papyrus shouts calling for you and Undyne.

"no let them be, i want to see where this is going." Nightmare said looking for you then he spots you up in a tree? 

"she up in a tree?" Nightmare said out loud.

"WHAT!"

"what!" 

They all shout, they look up in the tall trees and if you look _very very_ closely, they can all see your white hair. 

"what the hell is she!?" Red was saying.

But Dusty,Nightmare, and Error where all very impressed, you attack from above. Smart.

+++

"AAAHH!! HOW DARE YOU! WE ARE NOT THREW YET!" Undyne shouts, coming even closer, yes yes! 

She comes running and stops just under your tree. 

Perfect.

"Come out! You wanted to fight as well!!! Come out and face me like a warrior!!!" She screamed throwing her glowing spear in her left hand. Her shoulders exposed for you perfectly!

You pounce on her and land perfectly on her shoulders you grab her hair and steer her like a horse! 

"AAHGG!!!" She is screaming running out of the forest and you pulling on her red hair pony tail!! 

"Give up!" You shout as she tries to jolt you off her shoulders. Your hair bouncing everywhere, your legs wrapped around ger neck! You can't see clearly from how fast she is moving! "Aahh!" Now you both are screaming! 

"GET OFF ME!! YOU FUCKING PUNK!" She screans and it feels like you are riding a maniacal bull!!! 

You almost fall off and latch on to her head and blind her. 

"WHAT ARE YOU A FUCKING BULL!!!" You scream, feeling alittle scared. But you should be fine. 

You can't hear the laugh stock of skeletons that are watching. Who can't stop laughing at what the are seeing.

"AAHGG!" Undyne starts scratching you arms and "OWW! YOU BITCH! YOU JUST SCRATCHED MY ARMS!!!" You scream in pain. In rage you grab her spear "AAHH!" from her hand once she lost her grip and threw it at a tree. It hit the bark and was a feet away from the ground. She just summoned ANOTHER ONE!! 

You grab that one and lanch it to the ground! Across from you! 

"STOP TAKING MY SPEARS!!" She shouts

"THEN STOP SUMMONING THEM!!" You shout back. You get an idea and start leaning back bring her head with you. You even loosen your leg hold on her neck. To add more weight. She starts to fall back because she was already off balance. "FALLL!!" you scream!

"NOOO!!" She screams back, then she gets an idea and was about to slam you into the ground. But you are to fast. Your body moves without you even realizing it and you use her shoulders as a spring board and do a badass back flip in the air your hands are out and you look very graceful and then you stick the landing. *You panting* like crazy. Still unaware of the audience that was watching like they just saw the coolest thing in the world.

"Nice try! I have plenty of practice with that move!" You shouted and ran up to her, and put her in a head lock. With your legs.

"Do you give up!!? If so tap out!" You screamed at her. 

"Heh! Fuck no!" She screamed and dug her sharp claw nails into your thigh. Your scream is high pitched, that hurt _really_ bad your legs have always been sensitive to injuries and other things. You let go of her and roll away. 

It hurts but your blood is still pumping hard from the adrenaline rush. You can see five claw finger holes on your top mid thigh and blood seeping through.

Undyne jumps up and turns to face you. You look around for _something_ to use. And see the spear you stuck in the tree.

You start to back up to the spear. "Hey maybe we could talk about this? I mean this is something that can be discussed right!?" You said loudly, trying to by yourself time. Backing up you feel the sensation of the magic spear hit your back knee. 

"No talking!! Talking is for wimps well except for Frisk but they are still a wimp. I will give it to you!! You do put up a fight! That is respectable BUT I WON THIS!!" She screamed a wide grin showing her sharp teeth. 

"Did you?" You said a wide grin on your face. She charges at you fast enough, you wait, 

... 

Now! You jump on her magical glowing spear and launch yourself.

You uppercut her in the chin making her choke and eye widen. She fell back trying to catch her breath and shake away the black spots in her vision.

Your hand feels broken!! But you can't feel it all the way. Good!

Then run AWAY screaming. "Uh! Thats for hypothetically hurting Papyrus and Sans in a totally not real other Universe!!!!!" You scream running back to the house. Then you see the skeletons.

"Guysss I need your help!!" You scream running towards them. SHE IS GONNA GET UP ANY SECOND NOW!!

All of them looked shocked to see your state and wHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!? 

"i will never get on your bad side." Fluffy whispered, you just road Undyne, choked her, then punched her. You are a little cute force to be reckoned with.

"Dusty I need your help!" You scream eyes closed, 

"what for? you seem to be kicking some ass out there hottie?" Dusty said, looking down at you.

Now that they all get out of there shock of you fighting your look. Yeeks, Undyne did a number on you as well. 

"okay you look horrible how about we just-" Sans said, he didn't like this. As funny as it was to watch you ride Undyne and how really cool and hot that back flip thing was. He didn't want to see you hurt.

"No! I need to finish this! I accepted her challenge. And if she can use magic so can I!" You said a wide grin on your face. 

They all look confused? "What you don't have magic?" Ink said,

"Yes obviously! So I am going to borrow one of you! Well who ever wants to help me!" You said, looking back to see Undyne getting up!!

"Please! I need someone who can teleport and wont get tired!" You said, looking back to see her COMING!

"i got ya dollface," Red said, he wants to see where this is going. Sure he'll get tired but he can do a handful with whereing him out.

"Okay! Great! All I need you to do is teleport me behind her and trick her. If I can get a few more punches she should atleast see I am strong enough to be Alpha." You said, still trying to catch your breath.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT FLIP AND WHAT WAS THAT LEG THING YOU DID AROUND HER HEAD!!? I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!!" Edge screamed.

"Not the time Edge! So can you do it!" You looked at Red everyone of the Sans and Stretch new that you could get very sick.

"uh sweetheart you haven't taken a short cut before. you will be very sick and nauseous." Sans said, nervous. You could throw up and be nauseous for a good five minutes.

"Uhh, well I got to take the chance if I throw up then I guess someone take my place until I am fine again! Its the only plan I have!!" You said, frowning 

"AGHH I AM GONNA KILL YOU PUNK!!" Undyne rages.

"Oh shit Oh shit!!! She is pissed!!" You said, moving from foot to foot. Your getting anxious!

"When I say now be ready!!" You say running back to Undyne.

"Come on lets call it even!?" You shouted at her.

"EVEN!? YOU ROAD MY SHOULDERS, PULLED MY HAIR, CHOKED ME, AND PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!!" She screamed sounding more and more mad the more she named what you did. 

She has dirt and scratches on her as well from you riding her. Her chin is bleeding and dust is falling off. She looks rough. "Wow I did that, man I can be strong!" You said holding your muscles up and nodding. Nice! 

"Ahhhh! Those are NOT MUSCLES!! I AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU did!!!" She shouts summoning two spears one in each hand. 

"Wait! How about if I land four more punches on you!! You have to hear what I have to say and we talk this out like the badass ladies we are!!!" You shout at her.

"Heh!! Your right about that!!! I WONT LET YOU GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME! So go ahead! SURE I WILL GIVE YOU A DEAL YOU LAND _EVEN_ TWO! AND I WILL SIT DOWN AND WE CAN GLARE AT EACH OTHER AND TALK ABOUT HOW YOU STOLE MY ROLE!!!" She screamed sounding _livid_ you knew she was gonna be MAD!

You roll to the ground avoiding her spear! Oh shit that was actually alittle scary. Your FUCKING BRAVERY IS RUNNING DRY!!! Noo! So is your energy your side hurts from moving so much. Your still sore muscles are screaming for you to _stop_. You cant not yet!

You *pant* running around trying to get in her blind spot. She keeps throwing spears and you dodge by a second to close every time. But still dodge none the less. You never knew how good you were at it!? 

"STAY STILL QUITE MOVING!!" 

"No!! How about you stay still so I can PUNCH YOU!!" You scream back. Your panting like crazy! Your thoat hurts and feels dry.

"NO!!" She turned around nows your chance!!

"Red!!!" You scream at the top of your lungs. There he is in a blink. Arms around your waist, your feel like your in a very familiar place. Nothing? Blackness? Void!? Then its gone.

Your behind Undyne you punch her under her knees and her leg buckles under. "WHAT!!?" She turns around you feel the nothingness? Void! 

"Over here!" You scream then you punch her as hard as you can in the back on a pressure point. Thats all you could reach. She almost falls forward from the odd feeling she felt in her back.

"WHAT GAMES ARE YOU PLAYING!!!" She screams throwing spears like a madman! 

Red teleports you again. "Hey throw me upwards!" You said, and Red looked skeptical. "Hurry! I know your strong enough!!" You said and he lifted you up.

"Where did you go punk!!?" She screeched 

"Up here!!" You scream landing on her shoulders once more grabbing her spears and throwing them away from her hands. 

You lightly punch her head like five times! "I WIN NOW LETS TALK!!" you said, 

Undyne stops, realizing that you did infact win and you not only punched her twice you punched her five more times on her head. 

"Uggh! Fine! Lets talk like wimps!!!" She said, grabbing your legs and running towards the house. 

"I win!!!" You shout on her shoulders!! Throwing your arms in the air!

The skeletons see you two and you both look like crap! Like you rolled in dirt, Undyne looks more dirty then you but you look more beat up. 

"I won guys!! I beat two Royal Captain of the Guards!!" You shout to the moon. "Oh shit its dark out now" you said looking around. 

"Two?! You are right I am worth two captains!" Undyne shouts laughing her crazy laugh. 

"Yeaaaahhh! Thats what I meant!" You said shaking your head to the skeletons. Looking at Edge, a grin spreads so wide. You point at him then Undyne. Holding up fists together in victory!! Silently of course.

The skeletons burst out laughing, seeing that!

But Edge just scowls at you. "SHUT UP! I WILL HAVE MY REMATCH YOU WAIT ONLY TWO MORE WEEKS UNTIL THE END OF THE MONTH!" Edge shouts, stumping his loud feet and the ground shook. 

"Whoa! There Edge was it! What the hell are you talking about!!? What rematch!?" Undyne asked letting go of your legs. When you tried to squeeze your legs so you wouldn't fall your thigh that Undyne dug her claws into shot pain right up your leg. So you let go and were about to fall. Until Nightmare caught you.

"Aw, my hero!" You said smiling up at him. Yayy you weren't gonna fall. His cyan eye glowed brighter and his grin grew. 

"heh, sure sunshine" he said warmly, sunshine!? You blush deep at that. A goofy smile spreads on your blushed face. You can't help it!! Thats the sweetest thing you have ever heard him say!! 

He notices this to and his smugness just grows. ~~and adoration~~

He shifts his hand and accidently brushes it against his bony goopy which is actually silky. A pain moan escapes you lips and you then you shriek in pain. 

Nightmares eye glows dimmer then a small cyan blush is present on his black goopy looking skull cheekbones. He kinda took that the wrong way, and was now alittle turned on by that sound. 

"Nightmare watch the hands! My legs are sensitive! And I am hurt!" You said, whining looking at your leg that is now re-opened. Its gonna scar...

So your legs are sensitive? He'll keep that in mind, for no reason in particular. 

"she is hurt?" Sans said and everyone crowded around you. Asking were did it hurt are you okay.

Undyne watching, whos grin turns upwards.

You've have never felt so loved! Your soul swells and you smile. At all of them, even Ink and Stretch are even interested if your okay! Awww!

"I am okay, you boneheads lets go inside so we can talk. I am hungry!" You said about to pat your stomach when you see your hand, your knuckles have a purple and green complexion. Blood bleeding dripping.

Now that you see it. The pain just pops out! You hiss and cradle your ulgy hand to your chest. 

"what the fuck happened!?" Red said, looking at you mangled bloody hand. He didn't even notice.

"Undyne is very hard to punch. _Literally_ she feels like punching a rock if punching her did _this_ to my hand. Don't _ever_ let me punch you boneheads." You said whining and frowning at the thought. 

"COME ON you wimp lets go have a stupid talk!" Undyne shouted impatiently. 

"Yeah lets go!" You said, then Nightmare just walks forward with you still in his arms. Nightmare is colder then the rest of the skeletons. But its not cold like the outside or snow. Just enough that its comfortable. Infact you know he would be a great cooler in the summer time if you were really hot. 

You all head inside Papyrus, Blue, and Jupiter talking about the cool moves you and Undyne made. You honestly start to feel tired. But you can't fall asleep yet, this talk is important.

You all make it inside and Joey comes barking and then he sees you and goes crazy.

"Joeeyyy!" You say.

He comes tail wagging barking like crazy.

He jumps on your bad leg and you shriek so loud. 

"Oooowww! Joey! Sit damn it!" You said, sounding alittle annoyed.

He sat down but he was whining. "Aw! My baby stoop your to cute!' You said wanting to pet him. But Nightmare still has his hold on you. Nnoooo! Eh, whatever.

You all walk into the living room. It was cold!! Oh yeah, the window is broken. So of course its going to be cold. 

"BEFORE YOU TWO TALK MAY ME AND BLUE HEAL YOU TWO!?" Papyrus suggested worried. 

"No we like our scars!!" She said yeahh.

"Thats nice but I don't really like scars so if you would like to heal me still that would be great!" You said showing your hand. 

"What! But that will look so cool of a scar! You dont have any!!" Undyne said, you know she meant well.

Dusty, Sans,Papyrus, and Fluffy. All new that was NOT true. They all watch your expression. Shift to a sad smile and your eyes switch to understanding? 

Nightmare can sense your emotions stir. Old memories? Scars? 

"Heh, that you can't see. Hey Papyrus, you want to come up to my room? I have a wound on my upper thigh so," you said shyly. You don't want to strip infront of them! Its so embrassing! 

"OF COURSE LET US GO HEAL YOU UP! BRAND NEW!" Papyrus said, as Nightmare handed you off to Papyrus. 

"Hey! Wait I wanna see the scars!!" Undyne said, running after you. 

Leaving almost all the skeletons confused behind.

All three of you go to your room. You feel alot less embrassed of Papyrus or heck even if Jupiter, Edge, Stretch, and even Blue see you. You don't find it as intamint. You blush at the thought!! What!? 

Papyrus places you down on your bed while Undyne looks at all the bags on the floor. Grinning wider. What is she thinking? 

"YOUR HAND HUMAN Y/N!" Papyrus said, gentleskeleman like! You giggle and show him your bloody hand. 

Papyrus heals your hand, it hurt like he was sewing your skin back. Then it felt nice and warm. You flexed your hand and looked at it in awe! You did feel tired but it wasn't as bad as last time.

"I'm never going to get over that! Healing is the coolest!" You said, and Papyrus blushed a orange glow. 

"OF COURSE! ANYTHING THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS IS ALWAYS THE COOLEST!!" Papyrud said

"Hurry up punks heal her leg and lets go!! I still need to talk to this anime girl punk!" Undyne said, wanting to get this over with! 

"HUMAN I APOLOGIZE BUT YOU MUST REMOVE YOUR PANTS!" Papyrus said a tint of a blush on his cheekbones.

"Okay" you said, you _know_ he wont do anything so you trust him completely.

You stand up and lean all your weight on your left leg. 

You pull down your pants and just take them off completely they are dirty and need washed anyway. 

You then boost yourself up and look at Papyrus. He has a smile and is only looking at your face. He really is a sweetie. 

Papyrus then only zoomd his vision on your thigh which you are just _now_ seeing. "ew, damn Undyne could have gone alittle easier on my leg!" You said saying 'my leg' in a funny way. Your not mad I mean she did take hair pulling,punches head locks from you. Soooo. Your not mad, your lucky you even got out with just the injures you had.

"I couldn't do that! Though it was really easy to rip you should tone those legs!" She said eye balling your legs like they are paper! 

"Hey! These are toned! Can't you see the muscle!?" You said pointing at your good leg. And look there was two! And it accent your leg great!

"Wimpy muscle!!" She said, with a grin. You chuckle, of course she would find it wimpy. 

"I AM GOING TO HEAL YOUR LEG NOW!" Papyrus said, cautiously putting his gloved hand on your thigh. It was purple and it had five deep claw marks. When he pressed down on it did sting, but it. Wasn't so bad. It felt like alittle tingly but not as pain full as the hand. 

You watch in wounder your wound heal back together. Papyruses hand had a soft mint green glow from it. "So amazing!" You said in awe, your eyes practically sparkling. 

Undyne chuckles at you expression. Then something big hits her! 

"Papyrus you need to leave!! I have to talk with the anime girl punk alone!!" Undyne shouts. 

Oh she wants to talk alone? 

"OH I SEE!" He looks sad. 

You give Undyne a death glare look and she fixes it. "Don't worry punk! I am gonna tell you everything on our runs!" Undyne said, smiling with her eye closed.

"REALLY!" He said.

"Really! Now get outta here!" She said smacking his battle body. 

"YES!" he runs out and as he runs out Joey runs in. 

"THANK YOU PAPYRUS!!" You shout after him.

Then you look back and see Undyne stareing at you.

"Let me start off saying. I am sorry Y/N!" She said looking down at you. A apologetic look.

"What? Your sorry? I am sorry! I pulled your very pretty hair and put you in a head lock and-"

"That's!! What that move was that was the coolest thing! Same with other moves I will hand it to you! You put up one hell of a fight!! I lost 24 HP and I am strong and have a high level of defense! But you got me down 24 hp out of 23000 hp!!" Undyne said like that was an achievement!!

"THAT IS NOTHING!! I thought I did more damage then that! What was mine at!?" you asked curious and standing up your shirt flowing alittle past your underwear. 

"I don't know!! We weren't in an encounter!! But I bet I did more damage!! The reason you didn't inflict more damage was because you didn't have the intent to kill." Undyne said grinning.

"Wait really, I felt so mad though? Well thats good I didn't cause any serious damage. Fine but I still won. Also did I really put up one hell of a fight!?" You asked, eager to know!

"Hell yeah you did alot better then Frisk but they are just alittle squirt punk!" Undyne said, 

"How old are they?" You asked curious? 

"17 now, they are alot taller then you though! Haha, why are you so small!?" 

"I can still kick your ass! But, did I earn your okay with being Alpha?" You look up at her with big puppy dog eyes. 

"Holy shit! How have these skeletons lasted this long!?" She said, stareing at you then looking away and *sighing* she then takes a seat on your bed while you remain standing. If you sit down now you will get more tired. 

"Look about that" she said, oh shit you didn't win.

"I am also sorta sorry for just wanting to attack ya. The thing was I was hurt." She said looking down. 

Oh...

"I was there Alpha for 6 _years_ five when we were trapped underground and I was Captain of the Royal Guard. They respected me and I always had orders when they needed them... But ever since we arrived back on the surface we had to disband the Royal Guard. But we all also agreed I would remain Alpha. One they knew I was a good leader and two they didn't trust anyone else. They still had respect for me. But after awhile I noticed how busy I was after I _finally_ got into the Police Academy I didn't have time to _be_ their Alpha. So every now and then I would go and tell them to help me with something. I thought it would help them still believe in me as an Alpha. But I am not blind despite the eye patch. I saw them start to only see me as a really good friend and buddy. They still have respect for me, but its not the same Alpha respect they once carried and I know its in their instinct to find a new leader or Alpha!" She said, she was getting alittle emotional but she wasn't crying or anything. But she did start to sound hurt. Your brows frown in concern.

So thats whst happened. That honestly does sound like it would hurt. 

"When I found out they got a new Alpha today! It was an odd feeling, I was happy they got a new one cause I knew I couldn't fill the role anymore. But I was also hurt, they didn't even come to me or atleast tell me so I dunno so maybe I could have helped them to someone I _know_ would take care of them. I flipped a table, and asked who it was. Then they said they where a _human_ female? I did not expect that, I mean no offence but humans suck ass!" She said, 

You dry chuckle at that gosh is she not wrong.

"Yeah we do!" You said

"No! Not you or Frisk you two are the only ones I met that don't suck ass! Plus your fucking cool and remind me of a anime character! Is that real hair and eyes!?" She asked. 

"Thank you I am really happy to hear that. Really! Well I guess I do resemble one kinda huh? Yes real hair and eyes there rare conditions I was born with!" You said smiling. 

"Undyne?" You said

"What?" 

"I am sorry about the dog squad. Sorry I got your role it all _did_ happen yesterday. They all just liked me and Doggo called me master at first. I did _not_ like that, I honestly was honored and confused on why they were doing it? Why did they choose me of everyone monster? They choose me, a human? I am still trying to understand it. But I do know alot about Dogs, canines. So I knew it was an honor, but I also didn't know if you were still the Alpha I even asked them and they said, you weren't anymore since they just met me. I did take you into consideration. But I should have also told them to talk to you as well. I am sorry" you said sincerely, that was a selfish decision you made. You could have told them to speak to her first. 

"No I am not mad at you! But I really did want to fight you! To see if you could at least hold your own in a fight. You sure as hell can, that damage my not have been big, but on a average human. You would have damaged him or her really bad. I thought some of those damn cool ass moves you pulled looked like an anime characters!" She said a wide happy grin.

"Thanks! I teach sometime if ya want!" You asked, kinda hoping she will say yes! 

"Hell yeah! I also do accept you as there Alpha can't think of anyone better then me!" She said holding out her hand. 

Your tear up abit. You hug her around her muscle arms and abs! She is a tough cookie! She does feel scaly. 

"Aw, dont go all soft on me anime punk! I still need to teach you more stamina! I noticed you were out of breath very fast! You should come running with me and Papyrus!" She said grinning, and you broke the hug and smiled.

"Yeah that would be nice! My muscles need alittle time to settle I havent done a back flip like that in forever!" You said touching your back.

"AND YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME THAT!!" 

You chuckle and nod "you got it! But you have to be bendy!" You wink, snicker.

Her grin widens "I got it!!" She said a knowing grin.

"About that!" She stands up eruptedly. Startling you.

"You ARE AN ANIME character aren't you!!" She said pointing at you standing up.

"What no-" 

"Then explain your white pretty hair! Blue and brown eyes! Your shortness! You very big real boobs! How you can fight in a weird way yet still win!! And most importantly!! You have a harem of SUGAR DADDYS SKELETON GUYS THAT ARE SURROUNDING YOU!!" She said pointing to your bags on the floor that you still haven't put away.

You blush so red you can feel the red blush creeping up your neck and on your face!! You slap your hands to your cheeks! 

To hide your blush! "WHAT!! ONE HAIR AND EYES AND MY SMALLNESS IS A CONDITION!!! TWO, I WAS JUST BLESSED WITH THESE BEAUTIES!! THREE MY FIGHTINGS NOT WEIRD IT IS JUST GOING BEFORE PLANNING!! 

AND OH MY GOSH THEY ARE NOT MY SUGAR DADDY'S!! THEY JUST CARE FOR MY WELL BEING AND LOVE TO SEE ME HAVE FUN AND ENJOY MYSELF!! Cause they care about me and are generous and kind!!! And I care about them tooo!!!" You scream at her red in the face!

She looks like she is about to fan girl! You know that face!! You make that creepy as fan girl face when you fangirled over the skeletons!!

"Yeah! Thats what it means to have a sugar daddy!! I have seen anime! This is what happened, you were alone on the streets with just you and your dog! And then Sans came and saw you and 'thought poor beautiful angel! She needs help and desverse the best life!' " Undyne said mimicing Sans and slumping over like a hunch back!! "He doesn't walk like that or talk like that!!" You said, 

She ignores you and continues. You might as well record this, oh wait edge still has your phone!!

"Sans then grabs you bridal style while lazy walking away! Then he shows up to the house all the skeletons fall for you at first _sight!!!_ And all they want is to spoil you! Then _you_ turn out to be a badass with a sad past. Yet they still spoil you and become your Sugar Daddys!" You blush so red at that, while makeing a weird noise. Your ~~soul~~ heart pounding at the thought of them all loving you. 

"Then you fall in love with all of them and you have 14 weddings!!! And don't forget of how much fun your gonna have with them! You will never grow horny and alone again! Your hooked!!" She said.

"WHATT!!?" You feel like you are about to pass out! Your face so red at the thought. "Oh my GOSH NOW STOP I CAN'T STOP PICTUREING THEM SEXY!! Undyne!!! What have you done to me!!" You shouted throwing pillows at her. 

"Hahah! I HAVR SHOWN YOU THE REALITY!!" She laughs her crazy ass laugh while looking up. "I gotta tell Alphys! She is gonna flip!" Undyne runs out of your room.

You run behind her "NO!! UNDYNE IF YOU TELL HER I WILL KILL YOU!!! She WILL MAKE FANART AND FANFICS!!!" You run out of your room forgetting you have **no** pants! You run down the hall and you slide down the stairs railing!!

"I am gonna tell her you HAVE SUGAR DADDYS!!" She screamed through the house.

"SHUT UP NO I DON'T!!! STOP!!" You feel so red just sttoooop!! 

"Hahahaha!" She keeps running. 

You catch up to her and she stops all of a sudden. "I cant stop running my feet are on autopilot!! Hold out your arm!!" You scream if you stop she holds it out and you jump and do a full body spin and stick the landing again! You are on a roll! 

"Undyne you can't them that you called them sugar daddysss" you turn around mid-sentence to see all of them stareing at you. Your words die down in your throat. 

"I didn't tell them! You did!" Undyne laughs at your beet red face! 

You look down and " AHH!" You pull the shirt down and hide your underwear!!

"Oh you also have the cliche flash showings of your PANTIES!! Or one part of your body!" She said pointing at you! You are shaking with rage and embrassment.

"This DOES NOT HAPPEN OFTEN!!" You scream face so red. This is how you die!

"No its happend 3 times so far, she also talked about our glowing dicks." Ink said, 

You snap your head so fast to Ink there was a gaint pop sound.

They all shiver, some for different reasons.

Undyne sees all of this and nods her head the grin you have ever seen on her face. Oh gosh! _That_ is scary.

"I am telling Alphys!" She says really fast. Then RUNS again!! 

"Nooo!! I swear its not like that!!!" You scream and run after her. Throwing your arms up! 

"You saw nothing!!" You scream back at the skeletons! How you gonna live!!!

She runs to the front door and dashes outside. You run after her! She hops on her motorcycle. 

"See ya! I will come by later and we can hang out Anime punk Y/N!!" She says as she rides off, you slowing down when you heard that.

"Wait really!!" You scream back

"HELLL YEAAHHHH!" Is all you hear in the distance.

Your smile is so wide. You throw your arms back and fourth....

Then you jump in the air. 

"Yes Undyne my friend!!" You say so excited!! 

You have a gaint smile on your face and your just so happy! 

"well you look like your happy" you hear a voice behind you. 

"Aahhh!" You scream your happy mood gone. You grab a rock and hold it up. 

"I WILL STONE you!!" You scream, then you see its Sans.

"Oops," is all you say before a huge blush comes on your cheeks. Dropping the rock.

"i don't want to be stoned, i heard it give you massive hangovers." Sans said, grinning and a glowing blue blush to his cheekbones. Aw, skeleie blush!

"i mean look at this cute sexy dance" Dusty said holding up his phone to see you jumping up and down and a huge smile in your face. Your shirt raiseing but not really showing anything. 

"Oh my gosh DELETE THAT!!" You said, blushing from embarrassment. 

"no, i keeping this till the day I dust" Dusty said serious and adoration grows in his eyelights. Looking at the small video.

He screen shots the huge smile and you in the air. With your shirt falling on one side of your shoulder and your little feet and your legs are in the air. 

He puts that as his wallpaper.

"could you send me that?" Red said looking over Dustys shoulder who pockets his phone. "only if you send me that picture of her in the trash bag" Dusty said. Red looked like he was debating, then looks back at you. 

"smile" Red said and you face the phone with your middle finger up and a playful smile on your face. With your whole face red from your blush.

"thats akeeper" Red said grinning wide at the picture.

"Okay! No more pictures!' You said blushing deeply. 

"I need clothes!" You said looking down, 

"so were your sugar Daddys?" Nightmare said, grinning wide stareing at you. 

They all watch you explode and stamper at that. Some grins are wider and alot more perverted. Oh gosh some of them probably have daddy kink! You dont care, but its just so embarrassing! You didn't even think of that! Now the thought wont leave your MIND! Undyne scarred you for life!

"Oh no no no no!" You say crouching down and on your tip toes. 

"This always happens to me! I will just curl on the street and die! Cause apparently the Universe just wants me to die of embrassment! So thats what I am gonna do" you said, you were practically blowing stream off you in the chill night sky. But can't feel it from how hot you feel right now!

" STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC GET UP! SO WHAT IF WERE SUGAR DADDYS!" Edge said, 

You snap your head up and frown deep at him.

"Why don't you come over here get on my level with no pants and say that again!" You said, challenging him.

"I WILL NOT DO SUCH THINGS! STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE ME!!" Edge screeched and turned away.

Then you feel someone near by.

You turn to see Dusty! You don't trust that grin. And you hear choke noises from the rest of the skeletons.

You dare and look down to see he is just in his gray boxer!! You can see his bony white legs. 

You make a choked noise and feel like your about to pass out.

"who cares if were sugar daddys? i still care about you hottie" Dusty said, a smug grin on his face. Holy heck that was hot.

"I-I-" 

"i kinda like the sound of that, sugar daddy?" Red said, saying the weird 'sugar daddy' slowly! Smug grin and only boxers to!! 

Your stareing at his boxers. "Guys I think I am going to have a fever. You guys are to hot! I just need to sit down." You said, alittle dizzy from all this boldness

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT A SUGAR DADDY IS BUT I JOIN YOU!!" Papyrus said, with only his tiny speedo underwear walking over in confidence.

"Oh my gosh!!" You scream!

Dusty and Red grin wide at that.

"US TO!" Blue and Jupiter out of no where shout.

Stripping off there shorts! 

You turn away! "I will die!!" You squeak.

They walk over to your side.

Stretch does not look to happy! 

"i'm comin'." Sans said already right next ta you. Only boxers as well! You explode red again. His grin widens.

"i think sugar daddy ain't to bad. i don't got a kink for it, but i think it only works for you" he said with a wink.

You feel like you just got shot in the heart! You feel like you are about to explode!

"You can't say stuff like that!" You squeak,

"just did" he said grin wider and smug. Omg omg omg!!!

Nightmare then strips and pops up closet to you.

"you should wear no pants often, looks good on ya sunshine" Nighmare said, you have to hold on two Dusty and Sans to keep balance. 

"Your gonna kill me!" You said, so red it won't go away! You look like a full blown cherry.

His grin also becomes smug.

Fluffy then strips and because how tall and big he is you are almost to his waist!!! 

"i am on cloudys side" he said sweetly. Aww, but your still BLUSHING like bad!! 

Ink and Dream both strip and join you for the fun! 

Axe then comes and strips for you as well.

"...i want to take care of you, i am _your_ sugar daddy" he said in his deep voice so causally. All this boldness!! You start to feel dizzy. They are so sweet!

The only ones left are Edge, Error, and Stretch. 

"TAKE A PICTURE!!" Blue says excitedly. 

Stretch and Error both got out their phones and Edge got out your phone just turning the camera on cause that all he could do.

" ~~e-everyo-one s-say Sugar Daddy"~~ Error said with a wide grin, he knew that would get to you.

You gap at him. He just smirks, he knows what has done.

"okay, one two three" right as Stretch said three you were picked up by two skeletons one holding your back and arms up and the other was holding your bare legs up. Your blushed and as everyone shouted Sugar Daddy. 

You yelled "Sugar Skull Daddy!" You shout with your eyes closed. Missing the looks everyone sent you when the camera clicked. And everyones glowing blush! 

The picture was taken and Edge took more then one. 

You open your eyes and see Sans and Dusty holding you. Dusty has your legs and Sans your arms and back.

"I just wanted ta let you know! I would take my pants off for all of you as well!" You said, embarrassed.

All of them blush at that or smile happily and Agreeing with you.

"Can we go inside now? So I can go to bed, I also I need a shower. This is gonna be my third one today!" You said, bumbed.

They all chuckle and Sans and Dusty walk in unison still holding you.

"YOU STILL HAD FUN RIGHT!?" Jupiter asked you. 

"Course I did! Even if you guys are very good at showing off and showing you care! It means alot to me! I did have fun even without my pants!" You said giggling, shaking your head.

They all love the sound of thatar

"But you guys are gonna be the death of me" you said blushing, 

"i think its the other way around" Red said, and they all nod.

"Guess we will see who dies first!" You said, jokingly.

They all chuckle, "guess we knocked your pants off with our smooth moves" Red said, very badly. But you laughed and nodded.

"What can I that around you guys its hard to keep my pants on!" You said with a wink. Did you really just say that!!? Yes yes you did!!

They all blush and are starting to get turned on.

You giggle cutely at there reactions.

They all look down at you and can't stop the eyelights from forming into hearts.

Their souls wont stop beating, like this longing in their souls. Want you, everything of you from your soul to your smile. Your body, 

What are _you_ doing to them?!

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ that was fun.
> 
> Why can't a guy take off his pants for me!  
> ( you know what I mean!) 
> 
> I have no clue if that fight scene was good. It was my first fight scene. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> See ya guys next chapter!


	15. Lullabies! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom look how fast this one came out! 
> 
> Be prepared!
> 
> Your heart might melt... I think mine did.
> 
> Fanart!! Go follow her!! 
> 
> Also, me to! I give sneak preview if the next chapter to come!

<https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/190398462580/here-you-go-fanart-as-promised-fanart-by>

+++

3:45am

Sans short-cuts to the basement. Him and Stretch have been working on the machine and still nothing.

They have made progress, but they haven't _made_ progress. Its like one step forward and two steps back. But...does he mind the two steps back? 

"why haven't we made a dent? we have been working on this machine for two full weeks every night. we fix the part, then we got to get new parts, it's so annoying" Stretch said, he just wanted to fix this machine and go back home. He knows Sans is becoming attached to this place, you. He doesn't like you, it just something is digging at the back of his skull but he can't place it?

"ya think we haven't noticed' i honestly don't give to shits if this machine works anymore. i haven't had this much fun or worry about gettin' killed here. i'm not in a rush to get back and i think some would agree with me" Red said, he had been also helping with the mechanics. He is better at that then them two. But... He hates to admit it but he is growing a fuckin' attached to you, this Universe. He knows he has to go back and same with boss. But he can tell boss is having a fun time here as well.

"so your not gonna help?" Stretch said raising an eye brow.

"i didn't say that! stop puttin' words in ma' mouth! i just don't care how long this takes. the longer' i am here the longer i can hangout with dollface!" Red said, with a snip to his tone.

"oh right cause everyone likes y/n. what is up with that? we don't even know that much about her? like how the hell did she not get at least nauseous from your short-cuts? not only that but it was her first time fighting and she was a good dodger? she attacked Undyne and she lost hp she could have killed her" Stretch said frowning. He knows how much hp you lost all the lazy skeletons know. 13/18hp yes Undyne only lost 24 but that is enough to kill afew monsters if you wanted to. He just doesn't want to be right.

Both Red and Sans laugh at that. 

"yeah right, you know i don't know what kind of Universe yours was but i know you know about resets? my frisk they are a nice kid, but they have made some _grave_ mistakes from curiosity and their Determination..... reseted the world i don't know, over 200 times. i feel so old sometimes. i have seen what it looks like to want to hurt someone. sweetheart may have attacked but, hehe she didn't intend to really cause her pain. if she did i bet that punch she gave her would have done alot more damage." Sans said, he hated talking about the kid and the resets. He still has some very intense nightmares from the genocide runs. He can't forgive the kid, but the kid promised they couldn't reset anymore. Their soul isn't pure determination anymore. So no more resets, yet he is still scared one is going to happen. Right before you showded up. And take you away from him. Wait what? 

Sans shakes his head, he was just thinking... Right?

"same, mine was around 100? the little shit kept resetin' over and over cause they were fuckin' bored. i had to stay back and watch boss die over and fuckin' over! if that was her fighting and mad then she is nothing to comparison to that demon little shit. the short-cut thing sure ya whatevr' i was surprised but what do you think of it is? the little shit when i took them on a short-cut they threw up. but i think its cool she could take it, creampuff papyrus said she was strong. the way she fought though was funny and pretty badass at the same time. i trust 'er because she has shown even in a battle she doesn't intend to kill. she is the sweetest, hottest, funniest, cutest little thing i have ever seen. i don't know what your problem is with 'er is but don't think i haven't seen the way you glare at 'er or say some rude ass comments. don't even get me started on the hot chocolate i saw you pour out!" Red said snapping at Stretch he was done with his bullshit. He has seen the way he treats you and you dont say or do nothing about it.

Stretch stared at him, he did look alittle gulity. Which was a good sign.

"yeah i have, because i don't trust her, i want to but i dont. there is something bothering me with her but i can't think on what it is. she is like a witch, drawing you all in, even my brother. you all took off your pants last night? what the hell was that about?" Stretch said, narrowing his eyes.

"i did it because i did want to see 'er reaction. but i did mean what i said sugar daddy ain't to bad in my book. didn't even know i had that kink till now." Red said grinning.

"i agree with ya, she isn't a bad human. i am not saying she hasn't made mistakes we all have. but.." Sans thinks of the way you interact with his brother, to him. With that big beautiful smile. How you swayed your arms when Undyne left and then watched you jump up and down happily that Undyne was your friend. That was probably top three of the cutest things he has seen you do.

"she is something special i can't help but feel. like i should make her happy. i don't ever wont to see her crying like that in pain again." Sans said, seriously stareing down at a math problem. His soul couldn't stand the sight of that. 

Red nods, he agrees.

"watch you"ll see her true colors soon enough. dont go crying to me when i am right" Steetch said and teleported to his room. 

Red just scowls at his empty spot. "just ignore him, he is just on edge with her. maybe something happened in his Universe. but if he trys anything. he is gonna have a _bad time."_ Sans said serious eyelights shrink to pin pricks.

"heh, no kiddin' i'm done for the night, see ya" Red said while teleporting to his room. He stayed there stareing at the ceiling until sleep took over. 

Sans *sighed* heavily. He doesn't know how long its going to take. But would it be so bad if it took longer then expected? Sans pondered on that thought before teleporting to his room too retire for the night as well.

Sans didn't get any sleep that night. He kept having nightmares the kid kept resetting. **killed** everyone... Papyrus... So he gave up and just decided to read till he fell alseep at his desk.

He didn't get any sleep.

+++

"Ugh, how stuck are these damn pair of shorts!" You grumbled, a broom in your hands and a your on your tip toes on a wooden chair. "Why won't it come off!" You whine, then you get a stupid but its worth a shot idea. You hold out your hand and think really hard for the pair of shorts to fall! "Fall!! Pleasee!! You have to! You have been up there for stars knows how long!! I think I see mold!" You said, holding out your hand..... Nothing.

"I mean of course why would it just fall because I said to! Why is life like that? Oh well, guess I'll try another day." You said getting down and bring the chair back to the dinning room.

Its been 3 days since the Sugar Skull Daddy pantsless fiasco. You still lightly blush at it. You have that as your new wallpaper and it always puts a big goofy smile on your face. The skeletons haven't been teasing or anything except Red would bring it up every now and then ugh. He will tell a terrible pick up line with it to. Like 'daddys got you right here dollface' he would say with his big charming sharp grin. You always giggled at it though, and it didn't fail to bring your cheeks a pink tint. Everything has been falling into a routine, every morning so far the early morning skeletons would come and wake you up right before they left. 

This morning they had a hard time at that. So Blue picked you up and sat you down on the chair with a thing of A1. Which you drank responsibly, with your eyes closed. Blue scolded you saying you were just as bad as Stretch about mornings. Then they all left like usual. Then they came home between 3 and 5pm. 

You would have dinner and sit with one of the skeletons. You sat on Reds, Papyrus, and Blues lap the last few dinners. 

Red was not what you expected, you _did_ except him to grab your hips or something. But he actually kept his hands to himself minus the dirty jokes he said at the table. You tried _not_ to laugh to encourage him, but it was _so_ hard!! Edge smacked him over the head for those. But it was fun, though you did try Papyruses Spaghetti... It uh, you *shiver* in disgust at the thought. The noodles were slimy and hard and the sause tasted like ketchup!! The meat was burnt and it just... No. You almost threw up but Red had your back and made it all disappear without Papyrus knowing. He beamed at you and was so happy he thought you loved it. 

Yeah your still gonna have to help him with cooking. 

Jupiter made dinner the last two nights. Papyrus is so fun to eat with! He is a gentleskeleman! He has manners! And told a joke! You laughed so hard how he said it, and so did everyone else.

Blue was very squishy to sit on! He was the smallest lap by far but he was also fun to sit with! 

All you have been doing while they are at work or doing other personal matters. You don't know, but you have been cleaning the whole house. Which does take two days to do fully. You still haven't asked if you could go in their rooms yet. But you are going to, the window still hasn't been repaired yet so we have been using blankets to cover it until its repaired. 

"It is odd, I know Sans or someone in this house has called someone by now? Maybe there not available? But not every single window repair place isn't available?" 

You have another idea... But you don't want to say it and... it be _true._ That they are all just _being_ racist or speciest assholes. 

"I'll just ask Sans when he gets back." Now that you think about it. Sans has been looking so tired lately under his eye sockets have been heavy dark blue bags. You want to ask and you have been trying to get what ever is making him stress or not sleep well. 

Thats why you have been cleaning the house. You don't want him to worry about that. Its almost time for them to all get home. So your running through the house making sure it looks clean and smells nice. 

Your wearing gray leggings and a dark blue sweater. It hugs your frame nicely but not so tight that you cant move around easily. The leggings feel so nice and go well with your flexible legs. You have been stretching in the morning after everyone leaves. While listening to music. After the fight and crazy day with Undyne you realized you should get back in _some_ type of shape. 

She _did_ call you on Papyruses phone and you to talked about anime what you have seen. Alphys joined in and was so excited to meet you and you said same. Sadly they are married! Not thats its sad that their married, you just wanted to be at their wedding!!! But she got three new scars from you, that she said she loved. Well thats cool, yeah no. You were apologizing like crazy. She just waved you off saying how cool they will look! Her muscles were also fine.

Your muscles were screaming in agony when you woke up the next day. Blue actually used healing magic to make your soreness go away. So you can't feel it at all anymore. But you want to get back to being flexible and just do something peaceful. Why not? You have the time, yes cleaning is boring but it gives you something to do.

And may or may not have been sliding down the stairs _alot._ Its so fun!! Helps gets your spirts from dying of boredem. 

Though your boobs have been feeling sore lately and you have been trying to wash your face more. You are starting to get pimples. They aren't showing yet but..YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO!! 

Your period is coming up very close. So tomorrow your gonna go to the store and get some tampons and Advil. Cause there is not _any_ in this house you have looked! 

You can last one more night. You have been abit more impatient then usual but that's cause your going to start soon. You just hope not for another two days. You don't want to be a bitch, but you can also feel your emotions growing more unstable. 

"I'll be fine, I will just ask someone tomorrow if I can go to the store!" You said, opening the door for Joey. His smell went away, but your gonna give him a bath tomorrow. 

You walk out of the laundry room with a basket of Fluffys clothes. You walk to his nest and were about to place the basket of clean folded clothes next to his nest. Thats where he said to put them so you will respect his choice. 

Then you hear someone behind you. 

"hey cloudy what you doing?" 

You didn't except that and you dropped the clean clothes on the floor and scream bending down into a turtle shell.

"Please don't kill me!!" You scream, 

"i would never" Fluffy said offended you would think so! 

You move your head up and crank your neck to look behind you. There you see Fluffy standing there with an amused grin and his tail wagging slightly. Oh right Fluffy.

You stand up and give him a smile your cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Sorry I had to put your clothes next to your nest. Sorry if I got to close." You said, sounding like you should apologize you know he doesn't like _anyone_ near his nest. When the dog squad fixed it and got all the glass out. He rolled and bite the covers like crazy. He didn't like there smell on his nest. Same with the other skeletons, Blue got close to his nest and was going to ask him something and he _growled_ at him. Oooo, was Stretch pissed. You don't want him to growl at you. That would be scary if it was aimed towards you. It was a deep almost feral growl that sounded like he could rip anything to _shreds._

"i don't mind you on my nest, your allowed to lay on it if you want" he said a blush to his sharp chubby looking cheek bones. Awww, really. Doesn't that mean he accepts you it could mean something else. But you dont think its _that_ so you will take the offer though. It does look comfy.

You smile up at Fluffy and pull up your arm to rub his cheekbone that turned a darker blue! You giggle, then you bend down to pick up the basket. You then slowly walk closer to his nest you keep glancing to see if he changes his mind. You then take a step on his very plushy nest and you watch his reaction. 

His eyelights grow to saucers and his cheekbones glow! You aweee say out loud at his reaction. Then you just place the basket down on the outside of his nest on the corner. 

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna change your mind. Thank you, so this means I have access to your room?" You asked, that means its going to be easier to grab his clothes instead of having to be cautious on where you step.

He nods, grin wide and eyelights still wide.

You smile up at him. "Thats cool, now I can get all your clothes alot easier now!" You said chuckling.

Fluffy snorted at that. Thats what you think when you have access to someones room? Or nest? He just grows more fond of you.

"Is everyone else getting home?" You asked, usually Sans,Red, and Stretch would be back by now?

"right here dollface, ya lookin' _fine_ today, though _red_ would suit you better." He said with a knowing grin, his eyelights looking you up and down. Your cheeks have a rosy tint to them. 

"Well today I was feeling _blue_!" you said, a wide grin and walking away. With a laughing Red and Fluffy.

You then turn to the kitchen and see Sans leaning against the counter looking so tired holding a mug of what you assume is black coffee?

Your brows frown in concern. He looks even worse.

You slowly approach him and knock on the wood so you don't startle him. He looks up and his eyelight glow alittle brighter. But you didn't notice because of your concern. 

"Heya, Sans you okay? You look tired to the _bone,_ you might even look _dead_ to me?" You said trying to joke with him.

"heh, good one sweetheart, you know how to _tickle my funny bone._ i am fine just haven't had much sleep is all. no need to worry about this _bag of bones."_ His voice sounded like gravel and deeper then usual. He didn't catch on to the other joke. Your concern grows. 

"Heh, those were better. Whatcha got there?" You asked, walking closer and putting your elbows on the counter and standing on your tip toes to see. He chuckled his grin growing alittle. 

"just plan coffee and ketchup." He said taking a sip, your nose scrunched up. Why would you mix them?

His grin grows more at your reaction, he feels alittle less tired. 

"Why do you mix them when you can just have them two separate ways?" You said walking to the fridge and grabbing your A1, and place it down. 

"You know whats in A1?" You asked your grin growing.

"uh,i dunno sauce?" He said lazily,

"Yes, but also a shot of vodka!" You said, grinning.

"what?!" He said, picking up the A1 and reading the ingredients. Your grin is so wide it could rival his.

"your bullshiting me" he said, but there was a tired whole hearted chuckle. He looked at you and see your grin. 

"Yeah, you got me, its 5 shots" you said, holding in your giggle. 

"oh yeah, is that why your so small? i heard drinking at a young age stunts your growth." He said, grin widening.

"What hey! No it doesn't and there is no vodka in here. I am not old enough to drink yet! One more month and I will be a legal 21 year old adult!" You said, taking the A1! And drinking it. Its so good.

"wait, 21 so your birthday is coming up?" He asked alittle more awake now.

"Yeah! Its in October on the 31st." You said grinning. You wonder if he knows about-

"oh your born on that spooky holiday where they hang.... skeletons what is up with that? And kids go trick or treating." Sans said, shortly.

"I guess thats the short version, but yeah and don't forget the parties for adults! And this year I have friends to celebrate with! So I want to atleast get a funny costume and then go for a drink for the first time!" You said, alittle more excited about turning 21! You vowed to never drink until you were 21, with having ADD there was a higher risk of being irresponsible with it. Ssoo your didn't want to risk it. I mean look at you, your pretty much addicted to A1 now!!

Sans eye sockets widen at that, you really didn't have _anyone_ to celebrate with. But..

"what about your brothers or parents?" Sans asked, carefully.

Huh, you look at him.

"Well as close as I like to think I am to my little brothers. I couldn't hang out with them. Because my family travels _alot_ and when I say travel I mean from state to state all over the United States. My dads job made him work all over. I barley even finished High school because we moved so much. So on my Junior year, my famliy helped me get a small place and I lived on my own I was 17 I think? I stayed in touch but they were always so busy. They said happy birthdays I love you. But I only had Joey for the rest of my birthdays and hoildays. So I didn't have anyone to spend time with. But it wasn't so bad. I honestly don't even know if they even notice I am gone?" You said, feeling alittle down now. Do they notice your gone? Are they worried? 

Sans sees he just unleashed a very sensitive topic and you look like your about to cry! Your big pretty eyes are starting to gloss over. He is panicking in his head, oh shit oh shit!

"hey sweetheart don't cry, i shouldn't have asked that. why don't we go to Grillbys for your birthday. i am sure you know him? he has the coolest monster drinks ever." Sans, said trying to side track you.

It worked.

"Grillbys! The Grillbys!!" You said, excited. Your mood changing.

What the? What is up with you? Lately you have not only been smelling more intense then your usual smell. ~~not that he minds~~ You have been alittle up and down with your emotions? You havent been mean just more impatient then usual which is odd?

"Like the magic drinks I've read about how they can make you float or make your hair turn into a galaxy!! Or your skin er, bones glow!" You said, excited now!

"yeah, you know those?" Sans asked, how much did you know?

"Yes I have read about them? And how cool they are! I don't know that much about it or magic but I can take a guess and say its ssooo cool!" You said, a sheepish funny smile on your face. You blush at your lack of knowledge.

Sans chuckles at that, so you don't really dont know alot. That does make him feel like he can tell you more.

"Hey whens your birthday?" You asked you have no clue? Wait how old is he.

"oh mine its-"

You two hear the door slam open.

"WE ARE BACK! HUMAN YOU HAVE DONE A GREAT JOB! THE PLACE LOOKS GREAT! NOT AS GREAT AS ME BUT IT IS STILL GREAT!" You heard Papyrus say from the entry.

You smile at that. Aw Papyrus.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IT LOOKS HORRIBLE!! I DON'T SEE A THING DIFFERENT!" Edge said.

Your smile falls and you frown. Gripping the bottle of A1. 

"Well why don't you try cleaning it!" You shout from the kitchen. Your so upset, how could he say that! Or was he being a Tsundere? You feel like you about to blow up, cry, and say sorry at the sametime!! 

_That_ is what he was talking about. Your emotions have been up and down. He thinks they're getting worse. And hes not the only one who noticed to.

"i like the place hasn't been this clean sense they all came here. really takes the load off my shoulders blades, even if i am to lazy to clean anyway." Sans said, taking a sip. You pause at that. Wait really! So your hard work paid off! So he was alittle stressed over the house! 

You hug Sans suddenly and he almost chokes on his ketchup coffee. "I am so glad, I want you to feel relaxed as possible! You can be as lazy as you want! I'll even get Papyrus to leave ya be! Its Okay!" You said patting his back like he was hurting.... He was... mentally. He can't get any sleep, but he can't help but feel loved for what you said. His soul feels so warm.

But he is still confused. Are you okay? Are you sick? 

Sans looks up and sees behind you they have an audience. They are have noticed your odd behavor and your natural smell has been alot stronger the past few days. They are all stareing confused and some jealous and feel this almost possessive feeling inside them.

Your just so happy he noticed that Fluffy noticed. Papyrus!! Its so sweet!! Your boobs hurt from this hug. You break the hug smiling and you grab A1 and drink it while walking off. 

They all watch you leave so confused. Are humans just weird or is this a Y/N thing? 

The day goes by like normal, okay there is never a normal day but still, today you feel more tired. You and Blue play a game of chess. 

"Why do I keep dying! All my soldiers are DYING!! Blue stop killing them!" You said looking at your game board and Blue is red and your black. His team is somehow surrounding your last four checker pieces! You haven't gotten a single _one_ of his!

"I CAN NOT! YOU HAVE TO WIN FAIR AND SQUARE!! ITS STRATEGY!" Blue, said moving another piece towards your peices.

"Ahh!! What do I do! Hmm!" You looking at the chess board. Studying it. Then you decide to sacrifice one to help the others!

Blue then takes a your piece but not only one. But does a weird two skip and takes two of your chess pieces!

"Nnooo!" 

"YEESS!!" 

"Oh no what do I do now?" You said looking over the last two chess pieces. 

"I have no choice." You sigh in defeat, about to move a piece when you see something.

You *gasp* loudly a smile spreads on your face. Blue looks confused, but wants to see what your going to do.

You move the _other_ piece and watch Blue take it. Your smile grows wider. You then move your _last_ chess piece over one of Blues red pieces. And grab that piece so fast. 

You stand up and hold the chess piece in your index finger and thumb. "YAYY!!" you shout.

"did you win?" Dusty said amused at your reaction.

"No!" You said smiling so wide. 

"what? then-" 

"NO I WON! CHECKMATE!" Blue shouts and jumps up happy. 

"wait who won here?" Nightmare asked confused. None of you were feeling any nagative emotions? 

"I WON! I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE IS HAPPY BUT THATS GOOD THAT SHE IS A HAPPY LOSER!!" Blue said, there was no ill intent to that. He meant it in a sweet way.

"I did in fact lose but I won my own little victory!" You said holding the chess piece out on your palm of your hand. 

"A chess piece?" Dream said, he was confused but so happy for you! You were happy and thats all that matters! And Blue!

"Not just any chess piece! Its Blues chess piece! I got one!" You said, so happy with your accomplishment.

No one wants to say anything, so they know your mood has been tipsy. They also find it enduring how you are happy over a little accomplishment.

But Inks an idiot and can't see that.

"Thats so stupid, over all the 12 chess pieces you only got one?" He said, 

Your happy mood faded away and you looked down at your little piece. "I don't think its stupid" you said quietly. Sitting back down. Is it really stupid? Yeah its small but its something...

They all watch your mood go from 100 to 50 in a few seconds! They freak out! They hate seeing you like this. You are so sensitive lately!

Even Error is not that blind and can see you becoming more snappy and sappy. Your ~~wounderful~~ smell had increased for some reason? 

Everyone shoots Ink a death glare and a warning. 

He rolls his eyelights but fixes it.

"Hey thats just what I think. No need to cry about it" 

You frown, and look up at him. "I am not crying. I was just hurt from what you said. But its okay, you have your own opinions of things. But if you don't anything nice to say, don't say it at all" you said, frowning deeper and standing up. Putting your winning chess piece on the checker board. You also were talking to yourself. You have to leave, you can feel your irrataion grow. Its not his fault he is just Ink. Your just being more sensitive and getting upset or mad easier. 

You then wave and leave the room. You don't want to snap at anyone. You can feel your emotions going to just bitchy mode. Ugh, your gonna start soon. Probably tomorrow night.

Everyone thought that was like a mother scolding their child. You can be intense in a weird way somehow? 

"What the hell?" Ink said, confused.

"She was pissed, I could feel her anger raising. She can sure control her anger when she wants to. Thats why she left, has anyone else noticed how, sensitive she's gotton?" Nightmare asked, he wanted to know if he wasn't just seeing things.

"yah, she's been more impatient and her emotions are up and down. but she hasn't really snapped yet. kinda want to see that, not gonna lie" Red said.

"i don't, i think if she reaches that point she is gonna cry more then be angry" Sans said.

"..i agree" Axe said 

"SHE HAS STILL BEEN HER SELF JUST MORE SENSITIVE MAYBE SHE IS FEELING SICK!?" Jupiter said, worried. 

"that would explain her scent increase." Fluffy said, laying on his nest. 

Now everyone was alittle worried.

After dinner which you sat on Dustys lap. Who was very content with that. Your smell was somewhat going away. But he could smell something else? 

"are you sick?" Dusty asked putting his arms around your waist. 

You blush alittle at that and you can feel yourself _very_ much liking that. 

"No i'm not sick I am just in a mood. Sorry for being such a bitch." You said stuffing Jupiters enchiladas into your mouth. It was heaven on your taste buds. And your cravings. 

"LANGUAGE!!" Blue said, he was sitting next to you and Dusty so was Fluffy on your other side.

"Sorry" you said face stuffed with food.

"MY STARS DO HAVE ANY MANNERS!!" Edge said screeching.

You look over at Edge across the table. Cheeks stuffed and still chewing. Not today! You want to say.

You shake your head and say "uh uh" you hum. Chewing more and grabbing another one.

Your so hungry! 

"YOU ARE EATING MORE THEN USUAL! ITS LIKE YOUR GROWING!" Jupiter said, courious. Yeah your boobs! And your stomach is bloating. But you always get cravings before your period. You still have a day or two before you start.

You shake your head. And swollow. "No I am not growing, lets just say this is normal for me." You said stuffing your face more. 

Everyone is just gonna go with it. Its obvious you don't want to say. 

Dustys arms tighten around you alittle in worry. They feel warm and you feel safe, not that you don't feel safe around any of the other skeletons. You realized that so far you have always felt safe in their arms.

You all finish up and Sans and the rest of the lazy skeletons retire for the night. Telling you good night and you do as well with a sincere smile. Which they always enjoy.

You then take Joey out and play with him for 10 minutes before heading to bed yourself.

You change and get ready for bed and brush your teeth, hair, wash face, use the bathroom, ect....

Then you head to bed. 

...

... 

Silent through out the house until you hear a bang that hits your floor. You jolt awake. Eyes widening. 

Joey starts growling, and stands up off of you. You shush Joey and remove the warm covers from your legs. You slowly crawl at the end of your bed and see nothing. But then again you still are _so_ tired. Then you hear it again. You jolt back, and land next to Joey.

You lazily pet his head and then you slowly slide off the bed. Your purple and green plaid shorts and short sleeve big button up shirt. Slides up with you. You plop on the floor sitting in a 'w' position and silently listen again. You wait....

....

*Thud* you jolt alittle and look down... Its coming from down below? Whos room is that? Your sleepy mind thinks. You can't remember.

You sleeply fall to the floor and press your ear against the peach colored carpet. Your heart, beating alittle faster. Joey hops down and watches you curiously.

You wait and listen, your hair falling to the floor and around your face. 

*Thud* and... If you listen carefully you hear. Crying? Wailing? 

Your eyes open more and you stand up. 

You slowly walk and tiredly slip your purple fuzzy soft slippers. That Sans helped find for you and quietly creak open your door. You don't know what time it is, but you know its still very late. Tomorrow is Saturday so, no one should have to wake up until atleast 9:00am.

You walk down the hall and towards the stairs you are as quiet as a mouse. Not a sound can be heard from you. But Joey, he is being to loud, "Joey room" you whisper pointing. For him to go, He whines, but slowly goes back. You pet him and he walks back to your room.

You walk down the hallway and reach the stair case. You close your eyes and listen. Nothing, but your ~~soul~~ heart is telling you to keep going. 

You slowly walk down the stairs careful not to slip.

You walk to the second floor and keep going until you hear anything. You stand in the middle of the hallway.

Listening...

The smallest *thud* then a cry, so quiet you wouldn't have heard anything if you weren't hearing for it. Something tightens in your chest. You walk down the end of the hall and to this door. You press your ear to the door and hear *sniffling* you press you hand to the door knob. You don't remember who's room this is but, you just hope they won't kick you out.

You open the door quietly, and peek in to see the whole room _trashed_ clothes everywhere ketchup bottles on the floor. Grillbys bags on the floor as well on the desk filled with papers and stacks of Astronomy books. You recognize the smell.

A treadmill in the corner. You then see the wadded up covers and sheets wrinkled. With Sans... Skull is sweating blue magic drops, his face is crinkled up and his cheekbones looked stained with magic blue tears. His bone magic is going everywhere. 

Nightmare, he is having a nightmare. You can guess what its about.

You walk in concern all over your face you want to panic but you can't not in this situation. You want to comfort him, rub his back and skull telling him everythings gonna be okay. 

"p-papyrus" he whines, voice sounding so hopeless, your ~~soul~~ heart is squeezing from the sight you are seeing. You _need_ to comfort him.

You walk around his clothes and ketchup bottles and Grillbys trash. And reach his bed, you don't want him to attack you. So you dont stand to close, you think of something to make him feel safe and better? Then you think of a song to sing. Well lullaby, maybe that will help, atleast calm him down? Gosh you haven't sung softly in a long time but... Who cares. <https://youtu.be/Uen59x1NBRs>

"Hush now- my story

Close your eyes and sleep

Waltzing the waves

Diving the deep

Stars are shining bright

The wind is on the rise

Whispers words

Of long lost lullabies~"

You start to sing, your voice cracking at the beginning, then as you gradually get the hang of it your voice starts to mellow down. 

"Oh won't you come with me

Where the Moon is made of gold

And in the morning sun

We'll be sailing

Oh won't you come with me

Where the ocean meets the sky

And as the clouds roll by

We'll sing the song of the sea~"

You sing your voice steady and soft. You start to see Sans relaxing alittle. His face still scrunched up, but it seems to be working.

"I had a dream last night

And heard the sweetest sound

I saw a great white light

And dancers in the round

Castles in the sand

cradles in the trees

Dont cry- I'll see you by and by~" 

Your voice becoming more soft, you watch him relax his face uncurling. Body starting to relax. You walk alittle closer to his bed side.

"Oh won't you come with me

Where the Moon is made of gold

And in the morning sun

We'll be sailing

Oh won't you come with me

Where the ocean meets the sky

And as the clouds roll by

We'll sing the song of the sea~"

Your voice gets alittle powerful, still steady and quiet. You bend down and grab his loose smooth warm big bony hand. In your small soft warm one.

"Rolling, rolling, rolling~"

You sing so softly almost like a hum, your eyes start to close. You don't feel his hand grip yours softly.

"Oh won't you _come_ with me

Where the Moon is made of gold

And in the morning sun

We'll be sailing _free~"_

Your voice is strong and quiet,soft. You want to reach him. To have him sleep a peaceful sleep. Your eyes are half way open. His bone-lids open just barely, he wasn't prepared for what saw.

"Oh won't you _come_ with me

Where the ocean meets the sky

And as the clouds roll by

We'll sing the song of the _sea~"_

His big window is shining in a pretty moon light. That is reflecting off your white hair, one hand on your chest and your other holding his softly.

What he sees is you an angel, the way your soft eyes eyes shimmerd in the light. You sounded so beautiful. The only one to see this was him, he was speechless. Mesmerized. ~~Falling in love~~.

You finished the lullaby and looked at him to see him looking at you with half lidded eyesockets and his eyelights look kinda funny you can only see two upside down humps in each one? Maybe thats what they look like when he first wakes up?

You smile softly at him. "Hey there sleepy head, you sounded alittle... Troubled. I hope your not mad I came in your room without permission." You said softly and quietly. 

Mad? Please far from mad.

"...its okay, i don't mind...thank you" he said sounding so tired, should you leave?... But you don't want to...

You smile sweetly at him, "its no problem, haven't sang that lullaby in years. Good thing you didn't wake up in the beginning my singing rusty." 

He shakes his head, no your singing was like an angel. It pulled him away from his nightmare like a bright light. Shining through the darkness. He didn't suffer any more resets, you were his angel. 

"no,you sounded like an angel... it was beautiful" he said, looking at you with the half lidded eye lights. That still have the humps? You'll ask him later. 

You yawn and start to feel sleep take over. Guess you got to leave. You start to stand and are about to tell him goodnight when his grip on your hand tightens. 

You look down at him and see a light blue blush to his cheekbones. He doesn't want you to leave... He wants to be alittle selfish...just...just for tonight. Thats okay right? 

"Would you like me to stay?" You asked, hey if you can make it seem like he wants you to stay, no reason in telling him you wanted to stay in the first place! You blush a light pink to your cheeks.

He doesn't respond. 

"If... You want me to stay, say _nothing"_ you said, obviously thats the right way to not hurt his pride and you wont seem like you want to stay. Right? Thats what it means to say that right?!

He says nothing. 

"Okay then, guess I am gotta stay cause you _totally_ didn't give me an answer." You said, a smile on your face 

His grin grew in amusement with that answer.

"Come on scoot over you big skeleie lug. I get the outside" you said motioning for him to scoot it. 

"but..thats so much work?" He said tiredly fake snoring and closing his eyesockets.

"But I cant scoot you in my noodle arm state, it will be like moving a bolder" you whined, you see his grin twitched little skeleie basterd. 

"Your so lucky I am to tired to walk back to my room." You grumbled climbing on the bed. It was so high, you couldn't get on! 

You pout and whine. His eye sockets open alittle to see you struggling to get on the bed and whining like a puppy. 

He can't help but aww, at that. Why are you so cute? 

"Sanns, i can't get up" you whine, hands grabbing the sheets. Your to tired to pull yourself up. 

He gives you an arm to use and you lach on to it. He then uses it to pull you up and plop you on top of him. Your legs are bended behind you and your arms are in front of you. Your little hands laying flat on his chest. He blushes at the position you to are in and just now seeing you are wearing shorts to. 

He shakes his head alittle to banish any dirty thoughts. 

You were DYING in the inside, your face was ablaze and were alittle embrassed. But you know he won't do anything and you wont as well. Doesn't mean you weren't turned on by this. But you'll just blame that on your up coming period. 

You plop your head down on his chest, and curl up on him. So he can't see your blush. He was so warm and soft and squishy! "You look odd without your jacket." You mumbled.

You can feel him silent chuckle his invisible stomach bouncing you. 

A tired smile breaks on your face.

"how odd?" He asked sounding just as tored as you. 

"Just...new" you said drifting off to sleep. 

Sans stared at your little sleeping form. Your whole body was like a heater your soft squishy body pressed up on him. He liked the feeling, it felt nice, so.....safe...and he was listening to the sound of your soul. It was like a lullaby. He... Didn't know... You...could sing...so beautifully....

It wouldn't be so bad if they took there time on the machine...maybe just taking as long as we need. No...rush...

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! Okay okay! Breathe me breathe!
> 
> That was by far probably one of my favorite scenes with her and just a skeleton. 
> 
> That lullaby was sweet and I got more just in case!😉
> 
> This lullabys name was "Song of The Sea (lullaby)" 
> 
> The period chapter is coming up! Not yet though. 
> 
> I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


	16. Period! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER 150 KUDOS!!! AND OVER 50 BOOKMARKS!! IT WARMS MY HEART AND I can't thank you all enough!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!
> 
> Also 2000 HITS AHHH!!! Thank you just for your support and love! It does mean the world to me!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING!! Period truth and talks up ahead! If you don't like Periods or menstrual cycles then... This isn't the chapter for you! 
> 
> There is fluff and cuteness MISS IT! AT YOUR OWN RISK!

+++

You had a pretty good sleep last night. Actually it was one of your best since arriving here. 

You were curled up on Sans side, butt facing the wall and your face practically stuffed in Sans side who was sleeping like a rock. Your mind is so tired, but at the same time you feel energized. You move your legs to stretch, when you freeze.

Your eyes snap open. You are wake now _so_ awake! You move slowly _so_ slowly, cause maybe if you move slow _enough_ you'll realize this is just a dream! A dream... Thats what this is. You turn your head over and see...

"oh my gosh" you whisper under your breath. You see alittle puddle stain _of..... **blood.**_ No no no no. NO NNOO!!! This is _not_ happening!! Its _not!!!_ You did not just... Bleed mother nature's shitty horrible its a way of a womens life!!! _BLOOD_ on Sans... Bed... Please please. 

Let this be a nightmare! Haha so Nightmare, you can STOP NOW!! 

You pinch yourself. **Hard**. Ooww.

"Oh no its not a dream or nightmare! Its worse. REALTIY!" You said, under your breath then you press you hands to your blazing red cheeks. You mouth is a long 'o' and you probably look like the famous painting 'The scream' or something!? 

You hear Sans snore loudly, which makes you jump alittle. 

You CAN'T LET HIM SEE THIS!!? You really _will_ die! He can't see this! He let you in his room and WHAT DO YOU DO! You bleed period blood on his bed! You can feel your self about to cry! 

Okay okay! All you have to do is clean this up right NOW! You just need to.. Um get a warm rag and clean it up without waking Sans. You can do that! You slowly move and can feel your underwear soaked in blood.... Oh my stars!! You should have known. In the very back of you mind, it _was_ a possibility... But you just didn't want it to happen. You didn't feel it last night when you came in here so that means it must have happened just recently. Like in the last two hours or so. 

Aw man now your shorts are stained with blood to. 

You are about to reach the end of the bed when Sans starts to turn towards you. Well what would have been you if you hadn't moved. Please dont wake up! He starts to inhale? OH MY GOSH DON'T MONSTERS HAVE AMAZING SMELL!!!? Dusty said that. You jump back and land on you blood stain on your stomach maybe if you CUT IT OUT!! Sans wont miss alittle piece of his wrinkly alittle smelly sheet! You are sure of it, and if he does you'll just buy him a new one!!

His face takes a weird expression and holy that is all glory. Are those fucking canines.... Damn it, this is not helping! Your horny period state!! 

Around your period you are more sensitive okay! And that goes both ways! You can be VERY emotional.

And lets just be stupidly honest, you are horny! But its not like you just want to go and _do it!!_ Its just your body reacts because you stupid vagina IS A HORNY VIRGIN THAT NEEDS TO FUCK OFF!!

Now that your laying on your stomach.

Your back and boobs honestly hurt even more then usual? Actually they _really_ hurt. You sit up slowly but sit on your legs over the period stain.

You can feel yourself starting to tear up. Sans isn't gonna _ever_ let you in his room again. That makes you even more sad! 

Then Sans starts to open his eye sockets. You panicked! In your emotional state you pushed your leg to his ribs and kicked him off the bed! He rolled off, *thud* I AM SO SORRY SANS!! I love you but please forgive me!!

You hurry up and grab his covers and throw them over you and curl up on your side. While squeezing your eyes shut.

"wha, why-" he stops talking when he smells blood?! But it smells, sweeter then blood, it is overloading with your scent.

"sweetheart are you okay?" Sans asked, thats so sweet of him! Your heart warms at his concern.

"I-I am great, infact I am better then great I am good." Oh wait thats not better then great!? Isn't that a quote? 

"what? i can smell the blood are you bleeding?" Sans asked coming CLOSER!!

"I was bleeding but I am good now thanks for worrying night!" You shout, hiding under his covers. 

Sans frowns at that, "sweetheart will you please come out? i am not mad if your bleeding but we should heal you. i'm gonna call paps." Sans said. Oh shit if he called Papyrus then everyone would come!! 

"Wait!!" You said, removing the covers and sitting up on the bed. 

Sans felt like he got smacked in the face with your smell mixed with iron? Blood. 

"Don't get Papyrus I am fine, really!" You said, face flushed.

"you don't smell fine" Sans said, looking you up and down but he doesn't see where you would be bleeding at? 

"Okay okay! Listen I am its just" you said your whole face red and your neck. You NEED a tampon! 

"I... Am a woman, and I get this thing once a month where I bleed, for a number of days. I can't control it and mother nature fucking sucks. I... New it was coming but.. I didn't know it would be so soon. I am so sorry" you said, so embarrassed. You have never had this happen before. Never slept over at someones house and this happened. LET ALONE in front of a guy!! 

"so you just bleed? none stop for a number of days and you just have to deal with it? where are you bleeding maybe paps can help" Sans said, looking very worried. Thats sweet but no!

"Paps can't help! I am bleeding down below" you said, pointing your head down. BLUSHING SO DEEP, you are going to look like _your_ blood stain!!!

You watch Sans face go from horrified to "oh' to blushing a deep blue blush.

"DON'T DO THAT!!" You said, blushing more wide eyes. 

"do what?!" He said, 

"That! Stop blushing! Its not helping me!" You whine and blush deeper.

"your blushing to!" Sans said back.

Your about to stand up when you get a really bad cramp. You clench your teeth, and bend over. 

Sans is very worried now! He teleports to your side, "whats wrong?" 

"Its a damn cramp, its when my uterus contracts. Its the fucking perk to being a woman!" You said, bitterly.

Gosh this one really hurt, your back is starting to feel worse. 

"Look Sans, I am sorry, I.. Got some blood on your sheet. And honestly I am really embrassed by it. Please don't be mad!" You said, looking down you don't want to see his face. 

Sans face softens and he understands. Well doesn't _understand_ he doesn't want to on first hand experience from the looks of it. But he understands alittle monsters have something familar to this. Who cares if you got some blood on his sheets, you still stayed with him... Even when you knew this was coming up? He can't help but feel touched.

"hey, its okay, i'm not mad or upset. it's fine, really sweetheart" he said, softly that gets your attention.

You look at him and see such a soft expression. Your shocked. Hes not mad? Your heart beats faster, and oh shit! You really need a tampon. 

"Sans I hate to ask you this, but could you please go to the pharmacy and get me some tampons and Advil?" You asked, 

He's confused on what those are but he nods, "okay i'll go get that stuff. you can stay in here if you want. just uh, be careful the other guys might get... clingy" Sans said, blushing alittle. Your confused what he means by that. But nod.

"Okay, thanks" you said, sincerely a grateful smile on your face, you feel like your about to cry. 

"don't cry, i'll go get the stuff, k" he then teleported away. 

You bend over and groan in pain. Holy shit this is going to be a painful period. Maybe its because your in a new Universe or environment? 

You need to clean up the stain and change out of these underwear and shorts! 

You walk back to the bed and take off the sheet. It was easy sense he didn't put it on right. You wade up his sheet and then you put on your slippers. 

Okay just make a run for your room grab a new pair of leggings or anything!! And some new underwear. 

You slowly open Sans door and peek through the hall. No one. 

You make a dash. Well actually you didn't. Cause thats when your fucking uterus wanted to pull on your organs or some shit. Your face scrunches up in pain but you keep walking and you walk up the stairs. Please! Dont run into anyone. You speed walk through the hall and make it to your room.

You *sigh* in relief and bend down holding your stomach. Your boobs are hurting more from bending down and so is your lower back. You feel like you want to crash someone and cry at the same time. 

You throw Sans sheet in your basket and go to your drawer. You pick out a pair of black underwear and and you grab yourself a pair of sweatpants. And a tank top. But then you realize if you want to take off your bra. You can't wear a tank top. "Ughh!!" You practically growl at the drawer. You then grab a baggy black shirt that has a pretty crescent moon on it. You grabbed it just for _this_ moment!! 

You frustratingly undo all your buttons and take off your bra. You *sigh* in bliss, your boobs grew and your stomach is bloated. You standing infront of a mirror and you also see two little pimples GROWING!! You don't care usually but.... Now you do!!!! 

You put on the baggy shirt and it does conceal your scandalous bralessness. You then run to the bath room and with your underwear and sweatpants.

You shut and lock the door, turning around and stripping off your shorts and underwear so fast. 

"Ew, that is so gross!" You said holding up your underwear and shorts. You place the underwear in the sink and look at the inside of your shorts. There is a decent size blood stain. Man, you were hoping it wasn't going to be so bad. But you knew it was. 

You place down the shorts on the counter and then turn on the facet. You put on hot water and start scrubbing your underwear. This was a nice pair and if you at least clean the blood off then the stain will be barely visible maybe not at all if you scrub hard enough. 

You finish doing that and walk to the toilet and see you have blood on your inner thighs. Great. 

You clean up and put on your _clean_ underwear and sweatpants. You *sigh* you feel so much better. Alot less gross. You folded toilet paper and used that as a pad until Sans gets back. 

You grab the underwear and shorts and walk out of the bathroom. And run to your room. 

You shut the door and then you get another cramp. Holy crap it is hurting so bad! You lower back is throbbing. You really need a heating pad or, or something! 

Your face is scrunched up and your grabbing you stomach like it will help. Sometimes it does. You *groan* and *whine* but your trying to be quiet. 

Then the door flys open, you scream which makes your stomach tighten which makes your cramps tighten! Which makes you squeeze your stomach tighter. You whine ducking your head and curling into yourself. 

"Go away. I don't want fucking run today!" You said, pissed off. You feel bad but your bitchy mood is already out there.

"no ones going to run" Dusty said, coming closer towards. You *sigh* in relief at that. Your head is starting to hurt.

"...whats wrong i smell blood. but it smells different? like you but, more sexually?" Axe said shamelessly.

You blush deep at that. Clenching your teeth.

"Oh my gosh! You can smell it!!" You said, embarrassed. But your back is killing you and your boobs hurt like hell! Your stomach is cramping like THE BITCH it is! 

"course we can smell it, you can smell it all the way down the hall. are you in some kind of heat? i can help you with that" Dusty said bringing out his violet tongue.

Oh my gosh that DOES NOT HELP YOUR HORMONES!! You are gonna get very turned on.

"Nope nope nope!" You said fast walking to your bed and you crawl under it!

" i didn't hear a no?" Dusty said smugly, looking under your bed upside down. His glowing big tongue dangling!!

"Go away you hunk hottie! Your not helping!" You literally hiss at him and turn away.

He just grins wider. But he is worried.

"..do i need to get papyrus or one of the other skeletons to heal you? i can smell it getting stronger" Axe said, his voice taking a lower octave then usual. Oh gosh, your stomach cramps again. And you curl up under the bed. You whine, 

"No don't do that! I am just waiting for Sans to come back with my stuff then I will be okay." You said, this position is _really_ hurting your back. Its like a cord is being pulled and all your weight is being pulled down. It really does hurt.

You should honestly get out from under here. 

"why?" Your patients is on a tight rope right now! You just want a damn heating pad and Advil and some damn bone contact!! Nothing sexual just, cuddles or something. You just want to curl up and cuddle. Where is Joey!? 

"No I am fine, this is normal ok. Look I hate to be a bitch but you two are not helping no matter how sweet you are being right now. I am on what is called a _menstrual cycle._ Its when mother nature comes once a month for 4 or 5 days and makes my life a living hell! I am bleeding because it tells me that I am not pregnant. Also mother natures way of punishing me cause she is a bitch! I am going to be a bitch for the next few days. So please don't take anything I say to heart." You said, through clenched teeth. You know you didn't explain it the best and you know they are just curious and worried. And that itself makes you feel alittle better. They can ask you again, when you have tampons and your _everything_ isn't throbbing and tighening. 

"...do you want us to leave?" Axe asked, sounding sad and worried. Aww!! If you weren't in pain right now you would have awed.

"Aw, stop being so cute and worried for my well being! I just need to get through this damn pain and wait. No I don't want to kick you two out, but I am going to be a real bitch. So if you can handle that and not resent me afterwords then do stay. I just have to wait for Sans to get back!!" Why is he taking so long! 

"what hurts?" Dusty asked looking genuinely worried. His red and blue eye lights looking you over worriedly. So sweet and you feel so touched.

He should not have asked that. Never ask what hurts! 

You slowly crawl out from underneath the bed. Your back hurts so badly. Your stomach won't stop cramping. You ball your fists up and clench your teeth.

"Well if you want to know so badly! My stomach is cramping up from the inside. My lower back feels like a truck rolled over it 23 times! My head hurts, my boobs feel like they weigh 50 pounds and hurt! I feel horny! But I am not! And I just want to sleep and eat chocolate!! And I dont have tampons cause there is none in THIS HOUSE!! Or stupid Advil or Ibuprofen!!" You said, mad and crying. Tears rolling down your face. 

"And I just want a heating pad! Being a women is a bitch mother nature is a bitch!

I just want this to be over!! I am still bleeding Sans is taking _forever!!_ " you practically scream. Eyes flash angrily. Dusty saw it this time, but didn't think about it _to_ much. 

Oh fuck, he only asked two simple words. Being a woman sucks. He is going to keep that to himself.

"...do you want anything?" Axe asked cautiously, he didn't want you to blow up again. Its like your a time bomb.

You look over to Axe. "Aww, thats so sweet! How did you know!?" You said walking up to him tears in your eyes. You were always so emotional around your period. Your mom said you acted like a pregnant woman, cause your hormones and moods keep changing like a light switch.

"..i..just thought you might need something..." Axe said, trying to say the right thing. 

You smile wide then you shake your head. "You can't get anything for me, Sans is already doing that. A heating pad and chocolate would be nice." You said, looking up at him. 

His eye light grew bigger, and his grip on his axe tightened. "...i can get you chocolate" Axe said, sweetly. Your heart is melting. But your still cramping. 

"Thank you Axe thats sweet, but I'll live-" you were trying to decline be he was already out your door. Oh ok.

"is there anything else you need? you look alittle pale, paler the normal." Dusty said, putting his big _warm_ bony hand on your forehead. You don't feel hot?

You stare at his bony hand when he draws back. And you grab it and place it on your lower tummy. You almost melt from how warm his hand is.

It felt so nice, it was helping your stomach alittle. 

You are blushing alittle but, right now you just want to feel better even alittle bit.

Dusty lights up a violet all over his skull, against his free will! 

"Sorry, I am probably seem like I am messing with you. I'm not, your hand is very warm and it feels nice on my lower stomach." You said, sounding apologetic and your face is flushed.

"eh, i don't mind hottie, ya know i can do alot more with my hands instead of just touching your stomach" Dusty, says looking you dead in the eyes, holy shit that will sure do it. Now you are aroused. 

Oh great, you blush deep at that. "Don't say that in a time like this! My minds not in the right mind set! You big goof!" You yell at him face red and turning around. 

He can smell your smell got stronger. His grin just grew and he is getting turned on himself. 

Then you feel your self getting gently pulled in by another pair of bony arms. Sans?

"i'm back sorry it took so long here sweetheart." He hands you the white plastic Walgreens bag and you start to get teary. In it was Advil and TAMPONS! And not just any tampons! Pearl Tampons the right kind! You held them up with a huge smile on your. And at the bottom was... Paydays!! And chocolate ice cream... And chocolate kisses!!

Now you really were crying. Little tears are streaming down your face. You turn around and hug him. 

"Thank you so much your the best!!!" You whine, hugging him tightly, "how did you know I liked paydays!! And ICE CREAM!!!" You cry into his jacket. Sans face was so blue and he was getting alittle aroused. Your smell and your soft squishy boobs were pressed up against his ribs. 

He is stumbling over his words. 

"its a long story, i'll tell you later. i need to call a house meeting, just take your time." He said, softly. You nod but don't let go.

Your soul is _purring_ both skeletons in the room can here it. 

They both blush and look down at you. 

"Your soo warmmm" you said snuggling into him taking in his smell also.

"oh stars please help me" Sans breathes. You didn't hear it. 

"what about your blood?" Dusty said, and you snapped out of it your soul purring stops. Much to their dissapointment.

"Oh right, thanks Sans," you jump and peek his cheekbone and then jump and kiss Dustys," thanks."

You said, shyly and leaving the room. Leaving two blushing like mad skeletons, whos grins are wdie and goofy. You run to the bathroom. 

And rip open the tampons like they are your chirstmas present!! You grab a super and put it in. You clean up alittle and flush the _gross_ bloody toilet paper in the toilet. You do feel alittle hot so you grab a scrunche and throw your hair in a big fluffy looking bun on top of your head. A few loose hairs are out to not make it so tight. 

You walk out of the bathroom and take a kiss and pop it in your mouth. You then head down stairs and with your bag of candy and ice cream and Advil. You then see outside Joey laying in the grass. Chewing on an antler. Aww my baby.

You walk fully down the stairs and you walk past the living room were all the skeletons are standing and talking. Until you walk in...

"Uhh, continue,sorry!" You speed walk and your back does not agree with that so you slow down and turn the corner. 

You then hear very loud clanking and shoes coming towards you. 

You move to the side and watch Papyrus,Blue, and Jupiter run past you and then Edge is walking behind. They all stop and round you up like a sheep. Your eyes widen and you just want to sit down. So you do. 

You slide down slowly on the wall and your back doesn't like that but the panging stabby feeling ceases when you slump forward. 

You don't want to be a bitch. Not to them. Well to anyone. You just hope your mood will stay good.

All four skeletons watch you slide on the wall and lean against it. Watching your face scrunch up alittle in pain. 

"SQUISHY HUMAN! SANS TOLD US WHAT IS HAPPENING BUT HE ONLY TOLD US ALITTE BIT!? HE SAID NOT TO ASK YOU ANY QUESTIONS!? BUT WE ARE CONFUSED!?" Blue said, confused on what this all was? 

"TCH, UNLIKE YOU MORONS I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HER!!" Edge said, but he didn't know. You could tell, you period lying detector was calling bullshit.

"REALLY! WHAT IS IT!" Papyrus asked Edge, 

Your stomach us cramping like a mother Tucker! You growl in irritation not at them but at your uterus. 

They all shut up, oh shit. 

"No no no I am not mad at any of you just want to sometimes rip my uterus out!" You said, one eye closed and grinding your teeth. You stand up and move to the kitchen, they all move out of your way. 

You open the fridge and grab a water bottle and you dont want to stretch to reach the counter. So you plop down on the floor. And rip the box open and try to get this damn push and twist bottle open. You have always had trouble with these and you always open them before your period so _this_ doesn't happen. Your cramping and your back and boobs hurt so you don't want to bend over and try and open it. Your getting so frustrated, "just open you _stupid_ child proof cap!" You press so hard on it but your strength is just not in it. 

You can feel tears building up and your vision going blurry. You give up. You'll just wait until it opens. 

You lay on the floor popping another hershey kiss in your mouth. Then you feel yourself getting picked up you hold on to your treat bag. 

"gosh classic was right, women do get very moody on there menstrual cycle." Nightmare said, picking you up. He isn't warm enough. But he is comfy, so he's okay. 

"I just want the bottle open." You said, looking down. At the Advil longingly.

"Can you open it for me?" You asked Nightmare, he looked down at you and then picking up the bottle with his tentacles. "Oh nooo" you whisper. Those tentacles need to go. Atleast until your more stable! You can feel your self getting alittle aroused. 

He hands you the bottle in which you turn away from his tentacles and pour four out on your hand. Jupiter hands you the water bottle and you throw all four back and take a drink of water. Your face scrunches up but who cares. You hate water, the taste is horrible!

You know you won't feel better for 30 minutes. You *sigh* and slump fully in his hold. 

"K, ask want you want. If you don't like the truth. Then I guess I"ll cry. Just tell me what Sans told you guys about me" you said feeling your face heat up. 

"YOU ARE BLEEDING AND YOU GO THROUGH WHATS COULD A MENSTRUAL CYCLE! EVERY WOMAN GOES THROUGH IT ONCE A MONTH AND YOU STARTED LAST NIGHT BLEEDING AND YOU BLEEDED IN SANS BED!! AND THAT WE ALSO SHOULD NOT ASK TO MANY QUESTIONS OR ELSE YOU WILL GET IRRITATED!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO EAT CHOCOLATE AND UNHEALTHY FOODS!!" You gap at him and your face feels extra hot. And neck. Your so embrassed the whole house hold knows!!!

"That asshole!! He could have not told that part! I am going to kill you Sanss!!" You scream, so embrassed and red and "Nightmare just put me out of my misery!!" You said rubbing your hot cheeks on his cool black silky jacket. Trying to cool off!!! 

"no, i like you alive" he said, and then sniffing you. 

Right next to your... Neck... "ah" the moan barely passes through your lips. You can't help it!! Your sensitive as heck!!! Oh my gosh hes gonna think!! So many things, like your a whore or something or you want him to fuck you! Okay you don't _not_ like the thought. But you just don't think its right. Right now. 

You just have this feeling its not time yet. Not for any of them...wait WHAT!! 

Luckily only Nightmare heard it from how close he was to your face. You felt his grin widen turn so wide on your neck. A pleasant *shiver* runs through you. You hope he didnt notice.

Oh he noticed, my did he love that sound you made. It was enchanting, his soul was soaring at your response to just his touch on your neck. Classic was also right again, you are more sensitive. He can smell your arousal. 

"OH NO ARE YOU COLD! SANS SAID THAT YOU LIKE WARM THINGS!! NIGHTMARE LET HER GO CANT YOU SEE SHE IS COLD!" Papyrus said, worried for you.

"Oh my stars, Papyrus, you cinnamon roll!" You say, and Nightmare backs up and he wants you to himself. 

"Nightmare, you got to put me down. I need to answer there questions its only right. Sans didn't tell that much. So I guess I will fill you guys in. But how did he know I wanted junk food?" You said, the blush on your cheeks not fading.

Then you get swooped away. Your back giving protest of you moving so eruptedly. 

Its Blue, who is running to the living room. Where all the other skeletons are still talking. 

"I HAVE CAPTURED THE SQUISHY HUMAN!" Blue said.

"Blue! You can't just grab me that fast! I know you mean well but my everything hurts right now. So please be more careful if you want to pick me up." You said, seriously and face curling in. Your back was killing you and your cramps weren't going away. 

"Please set me down." You ask

He frowns and puts you down." Its okay I am not mad at you." You pat his cheekbone and he puts you down very gently. You then walk over to Red and Fluffy who are on the couch. You lay on Reds lap trying to get all the warmth radiating off him like a heater. Holy crap he is so warm. You grab his arm and hug it to your chest. And its even _warmer._

Red is really living up to his nickname, his whole skull is a blazing crimson red. He thinks your absolutely beautiful with your hair in a fluffy bun. With your cheeks a flushed red color like his magic. But then you just come in and plop yourself down on his lap.. Not that he is complaining! He just thought you were going to sit on Fluffys. Your so warm like a heater, but apparently your in pain? And it has somthin' ta do with your smell and blood? He doesn't really get it to much. But he wants you to feel better and if that's laying on his lap and taking his arm as your pillow. Which he can feel you. Do. Not. Have a bra on then he can sit here forever. Unless you start to do something that will seduce him further then he will have ta leave! 

You like Reds smell, he smells so calming. To you like the fire wood smell with a tangy mustard smell and his musky guy smell. You _loved_ his smell.

Your soul was purring again, and everyons could hear it. It was so _loud_ this was making Reds soul soar! You really liked him that much? His soul starting beating against his ribcage. 

"I did know humans could do that?" Ink said, curiously looking at you.

"Do what?" You ask turning your head away from Reds chest and looking at Ink who is closer then you thought. But not startling close. 

He was stareing at you, with his shaped eyelights. Looking at you with interest.

"You are purring, or well your soul is I have never seen or heard that before. Its more of uh,"

"lullaby" Sans, said without thinking. You blush alittle, "wait what! I have a soul!?" You said, looking down at your chest and then you sit on Reds lap back to ribcage. 

Your ass is very squishy, like last time at dinner! He can't get over that. 

You move your collar and look in your shirt peeping down it and see no glowing heart. 

You hear chuckling, and feel your back bouncing alittle. From Red chuckling.

"you can't see your soul, you can only see it if someone pulls it out or in encounter." Stretch said, sucking on a sucker. Looking very lazy.

"Ooohh, can you-"

"NO!" Everyone shouts at you, which you jump and jerk your head back. Okay, 

"Okay you don't have to be so MEAN about it!" You shout back. Your soul purring has stopped completely. 

" I was gonna ask for encounter! You assholes! I know what the other one means like sex or something more intamint." You said, honestly watching in satisfaction all of them actually blush. 

" its not that simple, i mean i guess that is... somewhat _a_ way you could show your soul. but showing your soul is showing the very culminating of your being. who you are its not only very personal and uh, sexually. it is something you don't do unless you whole heartedly trust your significant other." Sans explained. Oh, thats so

"Romantic" you said in awe. Then looking down at you chest. 

"That was not the reaction I was expecting" Ink said looking bumbed. 

"What the! What kind of reaction were you expecting?! 'Oh thats so weird' or something like that?" You asked offended when he nodded.

 ~~"y-yeah, h-h-humans d-dont l-like t-the i-id-dea o-of s-s-souls, s-so y-your r-react-tion i-is t-the f-first w-we h-h-have _ever_ s-seen"~~ Error said, up in the corner in his hammock. He looks like he is crocheting something but you can't see from how high up he is. 

"Why it is, just think about it. You fall in love and meet someone you trust to your very _soul_ with your _life._ You guys would be so close and you would always know that they would always love you and trust you because they trusted you enough to show their soul. Thats so romantic, thats like a bond so unbreakable. That every love story misses because its not physically possible. But now it _is,_ even if it is just with monsters. Its so romantic, to have someone you love and trust and there's this deep friendship in there as well! Dont you agree!" You said looking at all of them, a smile on your face. 

"you are such a girl" Stretch commented, rolling his eyes...but he is going to write that down. For his new novel.

"Yes I am, if I weren't I wouldn't be leaking blood and my whole body in pain. Try being in my body for a day." You said, taking both hands and fanned your body showing it. 

"WE HAVEN'T ASKED THOSE QUESTIONS YET!! _HUMAN_ WHY DO FEMALE HUMANS BLEED!!? WHY ARE YOU NOT DEAD!?!!" Edge said.

"I thought you knew?" You said, leaning back on Red and smirking. 

He scowled and turned a little lighter shade of red then Reds blush. Aww, Tusdere! 

"I WAS JUST ASKING FOR THE REST WHO WERE TO SCARED TO ASK!!!" He shouts at, but your smile just grows wider. 

The skeletons who can see this question it.

"Well if you really want to know I will tell you. Pretty much Menstruation is part of a woman's reproductive cycle. Every month, in response to my reproductive hormones. My womb" you point to where your womb is "gets ready for pregnancy.-" you get cut off by Red touching stomach, 

And everyone is freaking out! "...your getting pregnant is that why there is so many little human kids running around! why didn't you tell us!... wait I thought you had humans had to have se-!." 

You scream and blush deep. "NO NO!! And yes! Oh gosh! You guys are going to make me blush so hard I might passout. Listen before I say anymore please let me finish." You said, holding your hands together and up to your face. 

Everyone nods. 

"Okay, anyway it gets READY for pregnancy just incase I _do_ get pregnant. My uterus contrast and it is be _very_ painful. So basically my period which is what most people call menstrual cycle. It shows that I am _not_ pregnant but if I ever do my body will be prepared. Thats why I bleed." You said, trying to explain best you could. 

"so what happens if you do get pregnant?" Dusty asked, 

"Well then I wouldnt have my period for nine months. Because if your wondering it takes nine months for a baby to be formed in my tummy or in any womans stomach." You said, patting yours.

They all looked shocked, "IT TAKES NINE MONTHS! THE AVERAGE MONSTER IT TAKES 4 OR 5! THOUGH IF ITS A BOSS MONSTERS THEN IT DOES TAKE 7 TO 8! WOWIE THAT IS PRETTY WEIRD BUT ALSO FASCINATING!! WHAT'S IT LIKE TO BE PREGNANT!?" Papyrus said, more interested.

"Aw, papyrus thats sweet. But I don't know never been pregnant before I do hear it sucks and is absolutely amazing at the same time. Anymore questions?" You asked looking around.

"Oh also to answer your other question Edge. The reason I am not dead is _because_ I am a woman. If it were a man bleeding as much as I do then he would be dead by bloodloss by morning. Only women can handle this, thats why woman are stronger then men." You said a smirk on your face. 

"WOWIE! THATS AMAZING!!!" Papyrus said, 

"THAT IS IMPRESSIVE BUT WE COULD BE STRONGER THEN WOMAN BY STRENGTH!!" Edge said, 

"That is true, I said man. While you guys are _guys,_ your not human men. So I don't know maybe but human woman can beat human men when it comes to pain. Mostly because we are used to it. I mean we do get our periods around 12 and 15." You said, trying to choose a range. Some are late bloomers or some are early, you were 11 when you got your first period. Gosh you cried so hard. 

"What!" 

"WHAT!!" 

"you guys start your period when your a kid! thats fucked up! doesn't that mean you can have just get pregnant when your like 13!?" Nightmare said, sounding disgusted.

"Well yes, I started my first period when I was 11. But I was early bloomer. It means if I was sexually active then I could have gotten pregnant because I had my period that early. But I wasn't worried about that. When you start your period its your bodys way in telling you 'hey you can have kids if you want now'," you said, joking, but not really because thats true.

All of them are horrified, 

"THAT IS FUCKED UP!" Edge said, standing up. 

"Well don't blame me blame MOTHER FUCKING NATURE!! All women hate her on their periods." You said, crossing your arms.

Everyone now in this room. **_Hates_** mother nature now. How could they do that to their Y/N!! 

~~why would they say that?~~

She could have!? Oh now they are going to be _more_ protective of you. 

"..why do you smell more intense, like your in heat?" Fluffy asked sitting next to you and Red!!

You blush deep at that, and shift uncomfortably.

"Uh, well I guess to you guys and animal's woman project hormones. And I am guessing that my scent is just stronger because of my period. I don't know if you guys have full heats. But I guess for women it is kind of like a heat but it's different for everyone. Some are more, uh" you glance at Papyrus Blue and Dream and Jupiter. "More _needy_ , then others some are more touchy feely and some just a straight up a bitch. I have been a bitch lately sorry about that. But it is normal for us or me to be more cuddly I guess then more _needy._ If I react in a weird way like say, touch me somewhere sensitive or something like that my body _will_ react. Well unless I really don't like you. But thats besides the point! So thats why my smell is stronger." You said, feeling alot of eyelights on you.

That does make sense, with your behavior and emotions the last few days. 

Though is it wrong that some are turned on by that fact? 

" WHERE ARE YOU BLEEDING? COULD I HEAL YOU!?" Papyrus.

"Uuhhhh!" You just said, blushing like mad. Everyone except the other four energetic skeletons have a pretty good idea were. Though Sans, Dusty, and Nightmare are certain. 

"I uh, hey Papyrus where would you say is your most _private_ place on your body." You said, telling the others, who just got it and blushed. Ughh!! Don't do that!

"WELL ITS MY RIBS!" He said, honestly. Not knowing where your going with this. 

Then Ink like the asshole he is said, "vagina, its her vagina Papyrus" 

Everyone stared at Ink in horror.

All the Sans lights WENT out!! You stared at Ink in horror then anger.

When Papyrus said "VAGINA!? WHAT BODY PART IS THAT!?"

That word DOES NOT BELONG IN HIS MOUTH!! IT SOUNDS SO FOREIGN COMING FROM HIM!!

"one of the _best_ parts" Red said, you turn around smack him with your payday bar, "RED! NOW. IS. NOT. THE. TIME!! TO SOON!!!" You said while smacking his skull standing up. Blush like mad, he is not mad but it does kind of hurt. Plus he can see the little smile on your face.

Then you turn around, and your next target is Ink. 

You throw your payday bar at him and it hits his skull. Which he says "ow" and looking at you holding another.

"How" throw, hit "could you" you throw hit "say that to HIM!!" You run out of paydays. And energy, you flop back down and your legs are on Fluffys lap and your head is on Reds. 

"I am tired who wants to hang out with me and watch movies! While stuffing our faces with the cravings we love!!" You said picking up your paydays that bounced back. 

"i am always down for that" Sans said, picking up all your paydays with his magic. And floating them to you. Which you watch in awe, its still so crazy he can do that. That they all can!

"same" Dusty said, squeezing by and you ended up in a gaint skeleie pile. It was so _warm._ So how everyone got a piece of you. Dusty and Sans were by your hips Red and Fluffy buy your head and chest. Which Fluffy started playing with your hair and petting your head. 

You feel so happy! Joey even comes and sits next to Blue and Papyrus.

Axe and Nightmare decided to sit by your feet leaning against your little legs. Error was wanting but _not_ wanting to get close. He did but he **didn't** its not like he wanted to be near you or anything! Just that he _just_ wanted to only touch you. Not that he wanted to! 

But he did hang his hammock right above were you are. For no reason! Just cause it had the best view. 

That _just_ so happens to be right above your little form.

Stretch lays with Blue and Papyrus and Joey. Who are discussing whos better Mattaton or Napstton. 

You are chewing on your payday. Which was so good! Edge put away your ice cream saying you dont need that and candy. How unhealthy it is. Edge sits next to Jupiter. 

"How about we watch the Lion king?" You suggest just, you didn't care. Cayse you were happy and content with where you were. With all the skeleton heat. Your whole body feels relaxed and less sore. Your cramps were dissipating. 

Papyrus yells "GASP" loudly. Dusty, Sans, and Fluffy know what your talking about. 

"YES!! WE HAVE TO IT SOUNDS SO GOOD! EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T GET MUCH INFORMATION!!" Papyrus said, looking it up and there it was. 

You pressed play and everyone was relaxed. Papyrus was vibrating in his seat.

When the Simba moment happened you burst at laughing. So hard jolting all the skeletons, they were so confused. Dusty and Sans were laughing as well they had to pause the movie. You felt bad, but it was funny, now Dusty understood why you did that! It honestly made them laugh harder and you had to use the restroom. "Guys keep it paused! I gotta go to the restroom!" You shout, and the skeletons pouted you having to leave. 

"YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES OR I AM UNPAUSEING THE MOVIE WITHOUT YOU!" Edge said, serious. Oh he likes the movie. 

*gasp* you start speed walking. To the bathroom up stairs cause that is were your tampons are. You hurry up and use the restroom. And you grab some for the down stairs bathroom as well. You slide down the railing and sprint to the living room. To hear Edge counting down! You walk past the living room and to the other bathroom. Hearing "20, 19!!" You put them on the counter and sprint back to the living room. Edge is at 5 seconds! He cheated!!

They all love the way your trying to get to them. Your fluffy top bun floppying and your speed walking, while trying to reach them.

"3,2-" you dive for the skeleton pile who catches you and you get back in yours and there warm spots. 

Edge plays the movie with a smirk. Assface.

You were singing the songs, "oh i just can't _wait_ to be kinggg" with Papyrus and the other three excited skeletons. 

Then the sad part came the one where you know what was gonna happen and the one Papyrus kept trying to _pry_ out of you. 

You hug Fluffys and Reds arm bring them close and hiding your face from them, you can only see your eyes and above. 

"Long live the king" Scar said, and dropping him. 

"NOOO!!!" You shout along with the others. But there was tears in your eyes. 

Then you watch Simba nudge his dead dad. Your crying little tears falling down your face. So is Papyrus, Jupiter, Blue, and even Dream is crying alittle. Edge was, you saw him wipe his tears scowling. Aww, its okay!

Dusty and Sans squeeze your thigh reassuringly. 

You pat their skulls. 

Then its happy, they all loved the Hakuna Matata song. Who doesn't!

You before you finished the movie, you fell asleep after the Simba and Scar fight. 

So did Red, Fluffy, Sans, and Dusty. Everyone of those skeletons were lood to sleep. By your soul, giving off a soft lullaby. 

That was probably one of there best naps them four have ever had. Except Sans he got a full night rest, _that_ was the best sleep _he_ has ever had.

Nightmare and Axe were close to falling asleep. Error was already almost alseep to your soul, lulling him to sleep in his hammock. He is having a better sleep.

The others just let their brothers sleep for now but, they are taking pictures!!

~~~

You barely wake up, so comfortable 3 hours later, with Red laying on one side of your left boob his head on your small shoulder and Fluffy on the other. Surprisingly it doesn't hurt as bad as you would have thought. They look like sleeping babys, so peaceful, Sans and Dusty each have one of your thighs and are using them as a soft squishy pillow. 

Your, sleepy state finds this so cute. They all look so peaceful. You are tired, but maybe you should get up.....These skeleies are so comfy to sleep with.

Papyrus was on the phone with someone but you dont know who. 

"NO NO! SHE IS FINE IN FACT MY BROTHER LOOKS SO PEACEFUL MAYBE I SHOULD LEAVE- WELL I DON'T MIND YOU COMING OVER BUT- OH SHE HUNG UP! OH WELL!!" Is all you hear before falling back asleep. 

~~30 minutes later.

"Wheres the anime punk?! She didn't call today!" Undyne said, coming in through the door. 

"HELLO UNDYNE! SHE IS IN THE LIVING ROOM BUT-" Papyrus gets cut off by Undyne running to the living room to see you fast alseep with four skeletons clinging to you and also fast asleep. 

She is *gasping* so loud and pulling our her phone taking pictures for her wife! She is being as quiet as _possible!_ She is using a couch cushion to her face to muffle her screaming. 

"UNDYNE! AS YOU CAN SEE SHE IS A LAZY BONES JUST LIKE MY BROTHER AND AL- COUSINS!!" Papyrus said, but he was smiling and there was such a fondness talking about you and his brother. Error was already awake and didn't want to be near Undyne so he left with his hammock. 

"WAKE UP!!! ANIME PUNK!!" Undyne screamed. 

You just snore and turn your head away from her voice. 

The others are awake now, but they don't say or move to show they are. 

"Ugh!! Anime punk! Get up!" She is about to lift you up. When she hears four **_deep_** feral growls _rumbling_ from each of there ribcages. Their grip on you tightens and they bare their fangs. They open there eyesockets alittle and they are void of light.

You just give a tiny snore, which all four adore.

Undyne backed up, her eye is wide. She is surprised that they all acted so possessively. Even _Sans_ who she has never heard him sound so... Scary. She is now confused and fangirling so hard, but cautiously now.

"WAKE UP!!ANIME PUNK!" Undyne screams. But she keeps her distance. 

You hear a very loud voice. Ugh, thats so annoying, "Goooo awayyy!" You whine tiredly using Fluffys arm as a pillow now. Your comfortable and _warm_ and you don't want to move!

You start to fall back asleep. Your soul peaceful and purring happily. 

Having all the skeletons, souls purr in response but you can physically hear and feel the vibrations. 

You fall back into a peaceful sleep. The others are on guard, watching Undyne like an enemy. But she doesn't know that. 

"GET UP!! SANS YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR THREE HOURS!!" Papyrus said, coming close and nothing happens. He then _almost_ grabs Sans. But you grab him first. "Nooooo! He has to stay" you whine holding Sans skull to your stomach. He is so happy with this. He grin widens in amusement.

"THEN WHAT ABOUT DUST?!" Papyrus said, about to grab him. Which he was about to snap. But again you grab him first and place his skull on you upper thigh. "Noooo!" You whine. Eyes still closed. He is also _very_ happy with this. His grin so wide like the cheesier grin against your thigh. 

"RED YOU LAZY BABOON! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Edge said, Red was about to move when you grab him by the arm. And pull him down on where his skull his resting on your soft squishy shoulder and alittle on beside your big boob. "Noo!" You said, and _juust_ incase you grab Fluffys arm and keep him down to your shoulder. 

"Night night." Is all you mumbled falling back asleep

"ya,heard the lady'" Red said, a smirk on his face mumbling, and falling back asleep.

It took them 45 more minutes to make them let _you_ go or you let _them_ go!

~~~

Thats about how it was with the clingy skeletons for the past four days. They were all pretty much followed you or sat with you. Everyone did get a turn with you to sit with or cuddle who ever wanted it. Edge hehe, he didn't cuddle with you but he did sit _right_ next to you on the couch when everyone was at work and you were folding laundry. You didn't make a big deal of it.... Out loud. But in your head you were screaming so loud. With a big goofy smile on your face. 

Error and Stretch didn't cuddle or sit by you but Error looked like he wanted to but then he didn't do anything. Which you can understand that, he does. still have that touching phobia. Stretch was also alittle more friendly! He even made a few jokes with you. But when you brought up, how your Universe didn't have magic. He just left? That did hurt your feelings. But atleast you made progress with him!

Axe did infact get you chocolates, pfft, he stole them from Error! You did laugh, and thank him. But that he can't his chocolate without permission. He looked so dejected that you were rejecting his gift!! So you beckoned him closer and you kissed his cheekbone. 

"Never had anyone steal chocolates from _the_ destroyer before. Thank you it was sweet I do accept them. But I must give them back, but I am so grateful and touched you rememberd." You said, with a bright smile and kind eyes. 

That whole day Axe did not let you go! You had to beg him to let you go to the restroom. He was very clingy he was just as bad as Fluffy, Dusty, and Red. They were pretty bad, but you didn't care. You haven't felt this much ~~love and~~ affection before. So you are being selfish and soaking all this touch and interaction up. You can't help it, your still scared your gonna go back soon.

~~~

Its so odd? After your period was over, all the skeletons did become more touch affectionate. Not over bearing, but you just feel like you grew closer to all of them!

And _that_ made your hea- guess its not your heart? It makes your _soul_ flatter. A smile is on your face as your heading to bed. 

Oh yeah Joey still needed a bath, and in three days the end of September.... Wait doesn't that mean.

As you just think of that, your door gets slammed open! 

"HUMAN BE PREPARED!! IN THREE DAYS I WILL GET MY TITLE _BACK_ YOU WILL MEET ME IN THE BACK YARD TOMORROW TO SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!! I WILL BE GRACIOUS!! AND SHOW YOU _ONE_ OF MY GREATEST MOST TERRIBLE MOVE!!" Edge said, then he runs away laughing. "NYEH NYEH HEH HEHE!" his evil laugh.

"...oh SHIT!!.. I still need that video!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one was long for a period one. If I offended anyone I am sorry. This is how I see periods, and they suck!! And if your a guy reading this then, you are strong! Its just a fanfiction! 😣 
> 
> Also I have no clue if this was to long or maybe confusing?! I hope not! Do tell me your thoughts! 
> 
> I still hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	17. Underfell bros questioning! And more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a pretty interesting fun day with Edge and Ink.
> 
> Sexy things happen.
> 
> You talk with Red and Edge about their universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your probably woundering why this was late? 
> 
> Well everything is just fine and I bet I am going to make your life better!!
> 
> But first read this and the announcement is down below!! And a few questions!
> 
> WARNING!! There are sexyness in this chapter but probably not what you think.  
> 
> 
> Enjoy!

+++

"GET UP! I TOLD YOU I WOULD COME FOR YOU HUMAN!! NOW YOU MUST GET DRESSED!! YOU _ARE_ GOING TO SHOW ME YOUR BATTLE MOVES!!" Edge screamed pulling off your warm covers. 

How dare he do that! You were warm and comfy and now you are cold...but still comfy. 

"Edgggeee! Why this early!?" You whine hugging Joey closer. He was warm.

"BECAUSE THE EARLY MONSTER GETS THE KILL FIRST!! NOW UP!" 

You want to laugh at that, but your so tired. Edge picks you up by your armpits so now you are just dangling... Your head is falling forward and your just hanging there.

He starts shaking you like MARACA!! "Oowww" you whine. Damn it that hurts! Whyyyy, should you punch him?

"Edge! Okay okay!!!" You scream then he stops shaking you and drops you on your bed. 

A winning smirk on his face. Come get alittle closer, then you can punch his smirk right off his face!

"I AM GETTING US BREAKFAST EVERYONE HAS ALREADY LEFT! SO GET DRESSED!" He said, walking out of your bedroom his scarf fluttering behind him.

Wow... That was one of the worst ways you have _ever_ woke up. That was _scarring,_ you pull yourself up and wobble to your drawer grabbing a pair of underwear and a pair of leggings. Your about to grab a shirt when you realize if you are going to be showing Edge your moves. Then your going to ruin your shirt so you are just going to wear a sports bra and plain spaghetti strap black tank top. 

You walk to the bathroom still waking up and you feel like you could sleep walk. You open the bathroom door and you don't shut it cause you don't need to use the restroom right now. You brush your thick long hair and then you put it in a cute high pony tail. Then you wash your face and brush your teeth. 

You shut off the light and head down stairs using the railing of course. Cause fuck those stairs. 

You happily slide down the railing with Edge at the end of the stairs waiting. With his bony arms crossed, scowling. You have to turn your head so he can't see the goofy smile on your face. You don't know why but that was alittle funny to you.

"JUST THE STAIRS!! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS RED!! COME ON LETS GO!" He picks you up by your waist and your dangling on his side. What the heck! What are you a foot ball!?

"What about breakfast!! I need fuel!!" You said, trying to plead your case! You _need_ food!

"THATS WHERE WE ARE GOING HUMAN!! YOU ARE GOING TO STUFF YOUR FACE AND HURRY UP!" Edge said, making it to the kitchen. 

Joey was following behind. Edge placed you down and went over to grab his mug gulping it down. 

You walk over and scoop Joey some dog food and place it down. Then you walked over to the counter.

"Hey Edge would you be a dear and hand me the cereal?" You asked, smiling.

He scowled deeper at the name and ripped open the cabinet. He then handed you your Coco Puffs!

"Yaasss come to me my precious!" Your smile is wide and you just want your food!!

Edge glares disapproving at the box of cereal. 

"WHY DO YOU LIKE THAT HIGH SUGAR UNHEALTHY CEREAL!!? IT JUST DOES THINGS TO YOUR ALREADY UNHEALTHY CHOICES!!" 

"Well, for one" you said, grabbing a bowl and a spoon. "It tastes delicious, two it makes the milk chocolate milk so it's a drink and food!" You grab the milk and pour it in. 

"And three! If you want me to get out there. I need something quick and this is quick, but your gonna have to wait 20 minutes for it to settle." You are crunching your cereal in the milk dunking all the coco puffs in the cereal. "That's okay though cause we have to stretch and everything." You said, then taking a bite the crunch and chocolate tastes so good! 

"WHAT IS STRETCHING!?" 

You stopped chewing and gave Edge a very weird look. Then it came to mind that he doesn't have muscles, so you guess he wouldn't know what stretching was. 

You finish chewing and swollow. 

"Stretching is what humans do before you work out or do anything to active. It helps not pull a muscle and prepares them to whats to come. I will show you once I am done!" 

You then start to eat as fast as you can. Though you don't want to throw up, so you chew slow. 

After 10 minutes you finish your cereal which you had two bowls of. 

Edge is looking so impatient, but he looks like he is trying to hide it. Aww, thats sweet.

"I am almost done just let me drink my milk!" 

You look down as you said that, but you were secretly taking peeks to see his reaction. He perked up for a second before he hid it. Aw, you hope he opens up abit today.

You tip the chocolate milk up and drink slowly. It's nice and chocolatey smoothly gliding down your throat. You finish gulping down the delicious chocolate milk. "Aaahh" you place the bowl down in satisfaction. You walk over to the sink and wash it and your spoon. 

"Thank you Edge for being patient! We are going to the backyard now! Lets go!" You said as you were already walking off. Joey following.

"WELL OF COURSE I WOULD BE PATIENT!! ITS JUST BREAKFAST!" 

"Hey I just realized something, since we are alone then do you want me to call you Papyrus?" You asked with a small smile.

Edge stopped walking when you asked that. Stareing down at you with big eye sockets. A light blush appeares on his cheekbones. ....AAHH!! That Tsundere!! Don't freak out!! Or else he will crawl back in his big bony shell!!

"Yes" Ed- Papyrus said so small you have only heard it afew times!

You give him a big smile.

"Well come Papyrus we have some stretching to do!" You grab his gloved hand and start pulling him to the backyard door. Your more excited for this now, you haven't had that much spending time with Edge! 

You open the door and its a nice day but *shiver* its cold! But knowing you wants you get into a workout you won't even feel it! 

You then feel a very warm big cloth on your shoulders. Huh? You see its PAPYRUSES'S scarf!!!

He...gave you his scarf?!?! Your eyes are as wide as saucers. You look up at him and see he is blushing alittle but turned away while walking forward... 

"AWW, Papyrus you really care!!" You said, bursting! Its just the sweetest thing!!! Aahhh!! Your soul is beating so happliy!! 

"GET IT DIRTY AND I WILL STOMP YOU IN THE GROUND!" 

"Yes sir! Now I need _you_ to listen up!!" You said, more power in your voice which catches his attention. 

"I am going to teach you a few stretches after we are done with those I will then show you what I will be teaching you. Is that clear!" You shout, with a serious face. You know Papyrus won't listen or respect you if you don't show authority. 

He nods, "Thats not good enough!!" You scream, 

"Is. That. Clear!" You repeat louder. 

"YES SIR!" He said, like he was not enjoying this.

"It's Ma'am!"

"YES MA'AM!" 

"Uh hey I am trying to put out a captain vibe hows it going?" You whisper putting your hand up by your mouth like a folder. 

He gives you an amused look.

"YOU JUST RUINED IT! HORRIBLE NOW!" 

"Oh, I mean. OH IS THAT HOW YOU SPEAK TO YOUR CAPTAIN!!" You scream back. Your voice cracked.

You pause, Papyrus just stares down at you then he bursts out laughing! You must have made an insulted face! Cause he laughed more. 

"Yeah we will see whos laughing soon enough" you whisper under your breath. 

~~~

"STRETCH MORE!!" You shout at Papyrus.

"I CAN'T!! I AM NOT A MOLDSMAL!! HOW DOES THIS EVEN HELP ME!!?" 

"Don't question me! I know what I am doing! Here I will even do it with you!" You are chuckling trying to hold in your laughs its hard.

You bend over backwards into a back bend but tighter in then Papyrus who looks like a crab! Or a weird table! You giggle, He is not even bending right!! You look over at Papyrus who is giving you a death glare. 

"Hey! I have been doing this for years of course my form is going to be better. But you are doing good, are you afraid of breaking your spine? Its okay to bend the way I am." You said, reassuring him. He looks surprised for a minute. 

How the hell did you know he was... Hesitant to do that because of his spine? He thought

He slowly started pulling his long limbs in and now he is doing a back bend arch. Just like you! "You did it!! Great job!!" You said, sincerely and excited a huge upside down smile on your face. 

Edge smiles... A little genuine smile. You inhale then you calm down. No this is something your going to treasure for the rest of your life!

You didn't make a big deal about it and just gave a brighter smile, while doing a back walkover gracefully. You are now standing up from sticking the landing perfectly. 

You turn around and see Papyrus looking impressed. 

"That was called a 'back walkover' doing that will strengthen your spine to getting used to bending and it won't damage it. Try it! Take all your weight and push backwards, then use your legs to catch your self and bend up." You said, doing the motion. 

Papyrus took his strength and easliy pushed himself backwards. He practically did a air back flip from how much strength he used to go FLYING!!! He landed on the ground and landed but he was _really_ wobbly. 

Your mouth was open and you are just shell shocked. 

"Holy shit...THAT WAS AWESOME!!! All you need to do is stick the landing steadliy and your good!!" You said running to him as his scarf is flying behind you. 

You miss the look of adoration that flashes in his small eyelights. 

"NYEH NYEH!! Of COURSE Y/N WHY WOULD IT BE ANY OTHER WAY!!" He said, with a victory smile. 

Then he walked past you to bend over again. He didn't see the little tears pricking your eyes.

He... He said _your_ name! You don't think he has ever said your name before!? Or he didn't use human in it... Your soul fills your whole chest with this warm feeling. You wipe away the tears and turn around to see he is about to flip over. You dodge out of the way before he does. Landing on the grass, your leggings get grassed stained but its okay.

He flys through the air and sticks the landing this time more stable. 

"YEAH That was so cool!!" You jump up and throw your arms in the air.

"I KNOW!!" He says proudly striking his signature pose!! 

You giggle and nod. 

"You seem to have this one down, even better then the original. Not gonna lie I am alittle jealous, I mean you got it down on your second try! It took me like 8 times to get it right!" 

"WELL OF COURSE THAT IS A NATURAL RESPONSE TO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE _PAPYRUS!"_ He said, pronouncing his name proudly. 

You giggle, " That is true, okay now that we are done with that one. Lets move on what did you want to learn?" You asked him with your hands on your hips.

"I WANT TO LEARN THAT LEG THING YOU DID WHEN YOU WERE ON THIS UNIVERSES UNDYNE!" 

You were alittle confused at first. What the hell did he mean? Oohhh!

"Ohh, you mean the head lock! Well it does work could even kill someone if you have impressive strength. You can use your arms or your legs. My legs were my best option at the time, cause I have more muscle in my legs. They are also stronger then my arms." You explain.

"What it _does_ is makes your opponents strength drain. Because you are blocking the air so they use all their strength or energy to get you off. The move ia _actually_ illegal, so what you saw a week ago... _You did not see!"_ you said, nervous laughter.

"YOUR A CRIMINAL!" He said pointing at you. But you could see a smirk.

"You've killed monsters!" You shout back.

He scoffs and folds his arms. "YES FOR SELF DEFENCE!" 

"Then so was mine!... Truce!" You hold out your hand and he glares at it then shakes it. It is warm under his gloves. 

"Okay! If I teach you this you can't use it on anyone here or on humans. Unless your life is in danger, then instead of magic which I assume is not aloud to be used in public?" He nods " you can use this move and afew of my other ones. Being agile can be a high advantage to your fight. May even save your life, and you have a higher advantage because of your strength and how lean you are. I could probably teach you more around poles and stuff and how to use your surroundings. I don't know how good you are at that? But its good to learn anyway" you shrug your shoulders.

"YOU SEEM TO KNOW ALOT ABOUT COMBAT AND STRATEGY? WHY IS THAT?" He asked coming closer.

You look up at him and with more calculating stare.

"There was a time where... I wish I knew all that. How to defend myself. Humans didn't like me so I had to learn over time how to get out of a situation without causeing to much harm. I only use that headlock if I am forced to. I guess I shouldn't have used it on Undyne then... But I also learned from the best! I'll tell you more later if you want to know." You said, looking up at him. A soft expression, you don't think its fair that you know alot and you keep everything about yourself. He looks confused as what you mean by that? All of it really.

"Lets get started" 

~~

Joey was watching and barking excitedly throwing his ball around. 

"Okay, I am going to throw my legs over your spine neck. I am not going to use any strength except for the amount I need to hang on ok?" You said, 

"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH STRENGTH YOU USE! GET ON!" He was on his knees and that still wasn't short enough.

"UGH, WHY ARE YOU SO SHORT!! I THOUGHT SANS WAS SHORT!!" He said shaking his head bending all the way down to your waist level. 

"Perfect! Also why are _you_ so tall!?" You shot back, lamely. You climb on his shoulders then he sits up but only to his knees. So if you fall it won't hurt, well only alittle. 

Not that he would let you fall. 

You wrap your legs around his neck alittle tight. Ow.

"Ow, why are you so bony!?" You said, as a bone was digging into your leg alittle.

"TCH, WHY ARE YOU SO SQUISHY?!" 

"Because I love food!" 

"WELL I DONT AS MUCH!" 

"....Pfft, hahaha!" You burst out laughing so hard your whole body is shaking and feel your grip loosen. Then you feel two big long bony gloved hands hold your ankles. 

"Haha, yeah thats why your so bony! It all makes sense I thought you all were just sooo skinny and really pale humans. Haha, that has super powers and STRENGTH!" You laugh harder now that you say it out loud. You just have the giggles! Leaning on his skull still laughing. 

Your to busy laughing to feel _his_ shoulders bouncing alittle and he was chuckling. 

You both are so busy in your own little world to see Red. Standing in the back door leaning on the it, with a big soft grin on his face. He grabs his phone and takes a picture of the two of you with Papyrus's scarf around your neck that is really big on you. You're both smiling and laughing. While your on his shoulders. 

~~~

After you teached him the head lock you wanted him to practice on someone. You both agreed not you because you were to small and he _could_ snap your neck. Then its like the heavens knew!! 

Ink appeared next in the window that was in the living room. Not the broken one... That is still not fixed!! You really need to call and see for yourself whats up. 

"Hey Papyrus," you whisper. 

"WHAT?!" You shhushh him. He looks confused, 

"What!?" He said, toning down his voice.

"I see your practice partner! Or really your test dummy, but he is _not_ dumb so we are going to either sneak up on him or ambush him? Or we can just ask politly?" You said, with your hand on your chin. 

"LETS GO ASK! AS MUCH AS I LIKE YOUR THINKING! I DO THINK BECAUSE OF THIS MOVE IT NEEDS SOMEONE WHO IS PREPARED!" 

You nod in agreement "Yeah that's what I was thinking!" 

You both head over to the door Joey in follow which you pet his head and ears. 

Heading inside you see Ink in the living room painting something.

"Hey Ink!" You say, getting his attention. He stops painting what ever it was and looks up.

"Oh thats where you guys were! Got bored so I was painting." He said, holding up a pretty painting of the woods but with different colors for the trees. 

"Wow" you said in awe, it was so pretty. Walking up to it. 

"Its so pretty, I like how different it's not just the normal green, orange, yellow, or red. Its unique!" You said, stareing at it.

Ink blushes alittle rainbow blush and his grin is alittle wider. Awww!

"Yep! I am always that way!" He said.

"Hey if you're still bored we came in here to ask you something. Well really if you would _do_ something!" You said with an innocent smile. 

He doesn't trust that smile but, he is gonna ask anyway.

"With what?" He asked, 

"Just a practice move! Well you would be the monster we test it on. You wont die, I taught Papyrus well!" You said, sounding so proud.

"Hmm, ah what the heck. Bored out of my mind anyway." Ink said, standing up and grabbing his paintbrush. 

"Ah, actually you might not want to have that on you."

He gives you a weird look then hands you the brush.

You gap at him and slowly take it like glass. Your smileing so wide, your eyes are sparkling. Big mistake!! Its way to heavy. Its so big! Its as tall as you and boy is it _heavy!_ But you don't care you got Inks PAINTBRUSH!!!! 

"Its just my paintbrush,"

"JUST! Your paintbrush! No! Its your legendary paintbrush so many storys about it. Does it really talk!!?" You are so defensive of his paintbrush. 

Ink is very amused and flattered how your holding his gaint paintbrush and its as big as you. He even finds it...cute? Yeah that. 

"WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS THAT HUMAN!!?" Papyrus said, aw man he went back to human. Oh well he at least he said it to you when you were alone.

"He can, but not here I don't have enough magic for him to talk here." Ink said, curious on how you knew that?

"Aww, that sucks. Oh well, lets go Ink, Papyrus show him the way." You said, happily.

Papyrus walks away and Ink following curious on what you two were going to do? 

You can't move atleast without it being a workout. His paintbrush is _very_ heavy. How does he carry this thing on his back?! 

"Are you coming?" Ink asked.

"Yeahhh of coursee!!" You take a wobbly step forward this paintbrush is so heavy your legs are shaking. 

Them two watched amused as you slowly move towards them. 

"Lets go!" Ink said, teaseing you! He knows you can barely move! 

Then he feels? Alittle bad? 

"Here maybe I should-" your eyes widen and you pull back as best you could. 

"No no no!! I want to hold it him as long as possible!!" You whine, this is your only chance. 

Papyrus rolls his eyelights, shaking his head. 

"How about I carry it until we go outside then you can sit with it?" Ink suggested, holding out his hand. 

You give him big eyes and he gulps. "I will give it back" Ink said, he... He was... For some reason you spark something in him? 

You heavily hand it to him. Bye bye paintbrush. 

He takes it like a normal pencil like it weighted nothing! 

You all walk to the back yard you take a seat on the gaint dark oak porch. With Joey laying next to you chewing on his antler. You start petting him on his head and back. 

Ink hands you his paintbrush as he said he would and you lay it on your lap. You'll keep it safe! Hehe, its so cool!!!!

"Now what?" Ink asked standing infront of Papyrus.

"YOU MUST LET ME PUT YOU IN A HEADLOCK AND YOU WILL TRY AND GET OUT!" Papyrus said, looking ready

"Hmm, Okay!" Ink said.

~~~

"Oh dear, guys how did we get to this!!? Papyrus let him go!" You said with the paintbrush on the ground and you standing up. 

"NOT UNTIL HE SAYS IT HURTS!!" 

"Its _not_ gonna hurt him!! He is the _creator_ and a _guardian_ the only one who could hurt him would have to be alot of..." You stopped talking, shit you almost told Edge about Sans Gaster blasters. None of the energetic skeletons knows about there Gaster blasters. 

"Cause of ERROR ONLY HE CAN HURT INK!! Or Nightmare!! Them two are the only ones who can!! Though Dream could if he was after him!" You shout. 

"That, is true. But if I was a human you would have killed me" Ink said, looking so entertained with all this even when his skull! Is being held hostage by Papyrus's bony arms!

"What!?" Your freaking out. Practically running around like a headless chicken!

"I need help!! Some one help!!" 

Nobody came.

GOSH DANG IT!

"Wait I _am_ help! **PAPYRUS Ink!"** you shout with a commanding loud ~~alpha~~ voice. 

They both freeze at that. They look over to see you, when the _fuck_ did you get _that_ close!!!? They both think. 

"If you don't let go! You will be _BAND_ from that hold!" You said, a serious tone. Arms are crossed, you look alittle intimidating? Your eyes are somehow more sharp?

"Get up! Both of you lets go!" You said and they scramble upwards standing up. Like they are infront of a chief. Aw, you don't want them to be mad. 

"Lets go inside, I am hungry! I am sure you guys are to!" You said, smiling and walking away towards the house. 

They both give each other a look and follows you. 

Joey barking and his wail wagging. You coo at him, and you all head inside. You all have lunch and have a fun talk you get to know Ink more who of course loves art. He even showed you his white Adidas shoes which he is wearing right now. You grab his foot and hold them up amazed. "Hey they are not ugly!" You shout and look at Papyrus who is amused. Why? 

You look and see Ink is hanging on to the table with dear life. "Oops, sorry I got excited. They look amazing! Look at it, they remind me of OuterTale!!" You said, examing his left shoe it looks like the sky but so much more detailed with so many colors and clouds! 

"Thats where I got it from and if you look at my right foot." He turns facing towards you in his chair. You grab his right foot and he almost falls off. 

"DanceTale!! I didn't know you liked DanceTale!? That one is a omega timeline right?! I do love the dancing in it!" You said, looking at his other shoe with has little dancing foot prints. You take your hand and act like your fingers are the feet. Following them, its a slow dance. 

"This is a slow dance right? I don't know the names of alot only the ones from DanceTale. Like hip-hop, tango, salsa, and ballet." You smile, 

Ink is stareing at you with big eyelights. "Yeah, it is? I asked everyone else and they didn't get it. Only Dream and you... How did you know it was slow from just the foot prints?" Ink asked,

Even Papyrus looked interested.

"When I put my fingers on it I just realized it can't be hip-hop because the steps are to clean? They need to be more free and almost unpredictable. You see here" you point to two sets of foot prints facing each other. "They are partners, but it can't be salsa because their is not enough foot prints. Salsa is fast pace with alot of steps and body movement. Its all in the hips and feet. It can't be ballet because the steps are to close together. When two ballet dancers dance there is this, space? Between them because of the turns and leaps they would do. Also they wouldn't be that far apart either. The guy would lift the girl or do a move where there would be no foot prints for the girl cause she is in the air. I just narrowed it down. Whats slow but close together and can be separated. Its a slow dance!" You explain, did that even make sense? You hope it did. 

Papyrus and Ink look at each other than back to you. 

"That is quite impressive, do you dance at all?" 

"A little, not alot though. I have to be in the mood you know? I can dance, but its not like "Wow" its just like "hey she is good"." You said, pointing when you said that last comment. 

"CAN YOU SHOW US!?" Papyrus asked 

You blushed alittle, "a guess, but if its bad then you can't say I didn't you." You said face alittle red from embrassment! 

"I need music" 

"Got it!" Ink left to run to your room to grab your phone. 

" Oh gosh I haven't danced in so long! I'm gonna suck!" You said, flipping your hands around. 

"JUST DO IT! OR NO SECRET MOVE FROM ME!!" 

"Ughh, fine. Just let me think of a song!" You try and think really hard of a song. Hmm, 

"Do you want slow or up beat?" 

"Up beat!?" Ink said, coming back with your phone. 

"Okay" you scroll through your music. 

Ink snatches the phone when then clicks on a song... Oh shit!! <https://youtu.be/vlMjvCI9FNM>

You pause it. Face red, "Ink do you know what song you _just_ clicked on!?" 

"Yeah, I heard it in Underlusts Universe uptop once. I know its inappropriate but its catchy." Ink said with hands behind his head looking aloof. 

"Okay you got me there, but Buttons by Pussycat Dolls is very, _loose_ its like a sexy dance in a way? Is that even appropriate for you two?" You don't know?

"So you know how to dance to it? Hey me to!?" He said, proud. You blush deep at that but you don't deny.

"WHO CARES WE HAVE HAD SEX HERE! JUST DANCE AND GET IT OVER WITH!!" Papyrus said. 

You blush so deep at that... Yeah sure we all have.. No... Virgins.. Here. Fuck! 

"Okay! But don't be getting any ideas!" You said, face red. 

You don't feel uncomfortable just nervous as hell! 

You are _an_ adult and so are they if there comfortable with it then honestly you are to. 

+++

They all wanted to come home early so when everyone got home they heard music? They were confused? If you listen the song is very... ~loosen up my buttons baby~ 

...They all teleported to the living room to see. 

Edge is on your left alittle behind you and Ink is on your right also alittle behind you. 

You all do at the same time a sexy dance move while dipping to the ground and then popping back up. 

You start swaying your hips perfectly to the beat. 

"Papyrus! I know your not moving your bony hips!" You said slowly turning around sticking to the beat. 

They are getting a perfect view of your back side.

"hell yes go fucking leggings!" Dusty whispered. They all nod in agree ment. 

Then Papyrus abd the rest of them show up. They put there phalanges to there teeth. 

She was right he was only moving alittle. "Ink! Wow nice job! Did you learn from someone?" You said spinning back around to face the front everyone taking a side dip that was very sexy. On _you_ everyone was only looking at you. Except Dream was giving Ink afew looks.

"I learned from the best!" He said a cheeky look on his face.

"From me!?" You said, a huge smile on your face. Still all dancing to the dirty song. Bringing their arms out and then around your head and neck.

"No. From Underlust Sans." Ink said turning the same time you did. Snapping your body then doing a hip dip that was _so_ sexy... Alot of them are now really into dirty dancing now. 

They watch you do a playful pout. "Fine but I taught Papyrus how to move those hips. You got some!" You giggle and dip to face Papyrus. 

" I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I AM LEARNING THIS AGAIN!?" He said a alittle red blush.

You turn back around and a huge smirk is on your face. "Ooohh I don't know cause you wanted to know how to move like me! I am honored you think my hips are _hip"_ you giggle. 

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!" You giggle, never stopping from moving just like Edge and Ink.

After you said that. Red and Dusty snorted out loud, they l think you are so amazing. And holy shit are you the sexiest little thing they have ever seen. 

Your soul wasn't purring? It was making this almost upbeat sweet lulling song. 

Ink and Edge can both hear it and Edges soul was filling in some of the blanks. Inks was... He couldn't but he felt something even stronger then before. A pull? A ping? Something _was_ there.

None of them heard it from the music. 

You all dip and you flip your pony tail over and back in _one_ motion. Your hips and ass are moving so inline with your waist. They can't see your upper waist and up because of the scarf? "isn't that your brothers scarf?" Nightmare asked, but didn't take his eyelight off you. 

"ya" is all Red said, taking out his phone just like Sans, Dusty, Fluffy, Axe, and Papyrus and Error who was... NOT attracted to you... Or your hips or smile or... Your soul songs or purr... Okay he would have to be a dead moron to _not_ find _that_. _The_ sexiest thing he has ever seen! He can feel his magic rising to his cheekbones. 

They all have a little blush on their cheekbones. 

Blue finds the dance odd but it is very loose and looks fun! 

Stretch just feels... Conflicted he just needs _something_ to get you to talk...

"YOU CAN HAVE THIS PART ITS TO MUCH FOR ME!" Edge said, backing up and stops dancing. "You can't leave me to this part its really sexy!! I need a back up so it doesn't look like I am a whore or something!!" You whine backing up and bending your back then bouncing upwards. "Me to good luck!" Ink dropped.

You a whore? You do not look like the type. They wouldn't believe that in a million years. Though it does get the wondering... How many people have you been with. Some reason that really gets under their nonexistent skin.

"Your lucky I really want to finish this!" You shoot your face starts to take a pretty tint of red and you look alittle embarrassed. 

What is about to- they all stop thinking at the next lyrics and what you do. 

~Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours~ 

You bend down slowly and trail your little delicate fingers up your body lifting Edges scraf up letting them see your wearing a black tank top. Your eyes look alittle foggy and _hot_. 

~I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please~

They watch you slowly come back up and criss cross your legs while spinning in one turn. Bending your head exposing your neck fully. While closeing your eyes. 

Half of them lose it! They can feel themselves getting turned on. The feeling manifesting in there shorts... This is not good. 

They should look away!.... Damn it! Why can't they move from there spots!? Why is their soul throbbing for you? Not only in a sexual way but in... They don't know? Its so foreign to them? 

Stretch, Blue and Papyrus all look away after that move. They feel its... To personal. Dream is watching in amazement. Your dancing is amazing! 

~Baby, can't you see? (see)~

You roll your head to face forward, with this glassy eyed look. Then your whole body turns forward your hands runs down your body stopping at your inner thigh. Teasingly, then you open your legs alittle more before snapping them back. It was like a blessing and a curse. Dusty, Nightmare, Red, Sans, Fluffy, Axe and Error... Are they don't even know. No wait they do! They are so turned on that it was alittle painful. 

~How these clothes are fitting on me~

(Me)~

You put both hands on your waist and swing your hips in a slowly motion. While your hands your above your head like your being held there. Your slowly bending lower and lower to the ground.

Of course they do, they are drinking you up in those leggings while you are dancing. 

~And the heat coming from this beat (beat)~

Then you bounce back up and switch sides while putting your left arm out, swooping down in _one sexy_ motion, coming back up. Having your hands wrap around your neck and slide down where your boobs _would_ be. (Because of the scarf) 

~I'm about to blow I dont think you know~

You take your hand and put them on your knees. Then taking your left leg and pulling it up and spinning. Then stopping perfectly at the 'know'. Your hips moving again in a circle motion like a pattern. 

You blush deep at that last move!! Gosh that might have been to much. Eh, its just Edge and Ink watching anyway.

It was all so hot, sexy, amazing, beautiful. 

_You_ were.

"Okay show off! Let me show how its done." Ink said, smugly. Starting to move his bony hips. 

Papyrus and Jupiter are bobbing their skulls up and down. To the beat having fun with it. 

All the skeletons watch Ink moving to the beat and he is good but, alot of them grimace in disgust. There boners are going away to _that._ Error was probably the most disgusted Nightmare coming in a close second. Because he knew him longer and they already hate him. So they feels like they're about to throw up. But the skeletons do find it amusing. 

"Oh yes please show me your moves~" you said, with a huge smile on your face. There was a playful and funny tone your voice. 

"PLEASE DON'T!! I HAVE SEEN ENOUGH OF _THAT_ TODAY!" Edge said, grimacing like the rest of the skeletons.

"Yeah we only made it half way past the song and I am sooo tired. Dude maybe thats why I tuned down my dancing its to much work" you said, looking tired and ploping on the brown lounge chair. 

"HUMAN YOU HAVE SURPRISED ME THREE TIMES TODAY! YOU SHOULD BE BASKING IN THAT GLORY!!" Edge said, proudly turning off the music. 

Ink stopping his dances. Thank the stars for that. 

You smile up at him and look at him. "I really am, today was a fun day with both of you! Now, I am hungry lets go get some food!" You shout standing up and everyone looking towards the kitchen. 

They all freeze dead in their tracks. You all look like a deer in headlights but your whole face becomes a bright red. So cute. 

"...Oh shit" is all they hear from all three of you.

+++

You stand up and turn around about to go get food when you see _everyone_. Standing there all giving you and Edge and Ink... Looks. Each a different one, they look at you with shock, amazement, adoration, beautiful? Lust? You freeze when you realize that they have been watching? You feel your whole face become so red and, because of the looks half of them were giving you. It was making your soul pound and feel so warm! 

"...Oh shit" is all you and the two skeletons behind you say. 

"I think we were being watched." Ink whispered. 

"Yeahhhh I think we were to... SCATTER!!" You scream at the top of your lungs. Edge runs for the broken window and jumps through it bring the blanket with him. Running away! Ink just teleported away. 

And _you_ just ducked for the couch out of there sight. Joey came and layed on top of your back. Covering you up. Thank you Joey forever my baby! 

Nightmare, Red, and Dusty were laughing so hard. The rest were really close to. 

"OH NO WHERE DID THEY ALL GO!?" Papyrus asked looking around. 

He is such a sweetie!!

" i think they all got embarrassed and booked it" Fluffy said, looking down at you. You can _feel_ them crowding you. Nnooooo!

"so, you can dance" Dusty said, a husky baritone voice. Oh shit...

"Noooo, I am not the best." 

" that is the biggest bullshit i've evr' heard." Red said, calling you out. 

"You guys are so meannnn! Go after the other two!!" You whine embarrassed.

"Thats not very noble." Nightmare said, teaseing you. He doesn't care though.

You pop your head up from the cushions. "Its not very _noble_ of you guys to be watching without announcing your PRESENTS!!" You said, glareing at them. 

"touche" Nightmare said, you bet your tentacle ass I am. 

"YOU WERE AMAZING UNIQUE HUMAN HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU PERFORMED!!?" Jupiter asked

"YES IT COULD RIVAL METTATON!!" Papyrys said, complimenting you. You blush.

Huh? "Huh? What no I haven't performed before... Until now. Edge and Ink were the first to see but after I danced they wanted to try and I don't know when you guys came in? I was self taught and my only audience was my mirror or Joey." You said, muffled by the couch cushions. 

All there mouths were open. That was self taught?! Error and Nightmare have seen Dancetale. They were really good dancers but there were only afew dirty dancing styles and. They both *shiver* in disgust at the memory. They were both there together and now they are both _scarred._

"You were amazing! Is that your main dance?" Dream asked. 

You lift up your head and slowly turn around. Joey gets off and stands up, you sit up and Joey sits back down on your lap. He is so warm, he has had a crazy day as well.

Your pony tail feels really loose. So you pull it out all the way and shake your head. Running your hand through it. It does feel soft! You look up to see them all stareing at you. 

"What?" You ask confused. 

You looked so beautiful, your hair looked so white but somehow the most beautiful white. 

"your beautiful" all the lazy skeletons say.

"YOUR BEAUTIFUL!" All the energetic skeletons say.

Your whole chest feels so hot and you blush so deep. You feel your eyes burning, your gonna cry. 

Your soul feels so happy it's going _crazy!_ Its glowing like Beacon! They have to look away.

" don't cry!" Nightmare said, he can feel your emotions coming out. 

"I can't help it!" You shout at loud. 

"Its so nice to hear! Its just, it is I think you ALL are BEAUTIFUL to!!" You said, as little tears roll down your face! 

You push Joey off and hug each and _every_ skeleton. Stretch didn't want a hug though. Error even lets you touch his JACKET! You cry harder at that. "Your beautiful!!" You cry and tell each and everyone of them. Edge and Ink come back and you hug them to. Well you hug Edges legs and then you take off Edges scarf. And gently handing it to him. He takes it and puts it back up. 

"Wow without your scarf it is actually really cold." You said holding your bare arms. Turning around and seeing alot of glowing skulls. 

"Aww, its like Christmas lights!!" You said, cooing at them. 

Because they are taller then you they can see right down your shirt... Or really what's squishy and blocking the inside of your shirt.

You look down and see your are showing quite abit of cleavage! 

You pull up your tank top and it doesnt help. 

"A blessing and a curse. I wore this today because I was helping Edge today learn some of my moves. He did really good, and nailed each one!" As you said that, Edge crossed his arms and smirked down at you. Proudly.

"WHAT DID HE LEARN!?" Blue asked

"He learned the back walkover which I wouldn't call it that anymore. Atleast not with him, he did it waaay better then what I did. A headlock, which he will be responsible with." You said, as you looked at him. 

He straightened his spine abit more at that.

What the hell? Red was the most confused. He only sees that look behind closed doors? 

"I am hungry let me go get a sweater or something." You said, smiling and walking past them. 

"WAIT LET ME HELP YOU HUMAN!!! YOUR TASTE IS HORRIBLE!!" Edge said following you, you are confused but your not gonna complain. 

You both head up stairs leaving a whole house full of confused skeletons. 

Joey follows behind you both. 

You reach your room and right when you do Edge shuts the door. What? 

"I Wanted To Talk To You Alone. It Has Been Popping Up In My Skull All Day?!" Edge said, his voice lower.

You turn to face him shocked, what he been bugging him? 

"I Want To Know What You Know About Our Universe? It Has Come To My Mind Afew Times. What Do You Know About Me? About Sans? About...Everything I Guess!?" He said, looking down at you serious and confused. 

Oh, that makes more sense then him just dissing your fashion. Your eyes become soft, you walk over to your bed and Joey hops on. Laying down, you pat your empty spot next to you.

You think this one will be... Alittle easier.. Who are you kidding you don't know?

Edge comes silently and sits down dipping the bed. 

"What would you like to know? Just about you? Right now?" 

He nods. "Yes and what did you mean by "I learned from the best?" I know it was implying something."

"Well I know your name is Papyrus, you come from a kill or be killed Universe. Its more dangerous then this one. You are the Captain of the royal guard you surpassed Undyne to becoms tbe royal guard to..." You breathe in.

"I don't know if this is right remember that, so if I say anything false. Correct me and if you would like you can tell me. This is all from what I am trying to put together." 

He frowns but has more of an understanding. 

"You surpassed Undyne to become the captain royal guard. To protect Sans, he only has 1hp. I do know that, I don't really know how bad it was. I assume the collar was not a kink thing and it was for his protection?" You said alittle smile on your face. 

He looks down at you and nods. You really do know abit. 

"The reason why I said 'I learned from the best'. Was because its true, I didn't know of Undertale or you guys until around 9 months ago. But I learned how to be more careful because of your character and afew others. I learned alot from you guys, but I absolutely don't know everything. I am happy for that." 

"I Guess You Do Know Some Personal Things. The Underground Was Ruthless, No One Cared If Monsters Were Dying. The Only Two Laws We Had Was Rape And No Killing Monster Children. They Killed Anyone They Saw Weak, And Sans I know He Is Not so weak. But He Got So Lazy Like He Didn't Care About Anything Or If He Fell Down... Monsters Were Already After Him All Because He Has 1hp... I Wanted To Protect Him Even If It Meant Treating Him Like A Dog. I Didn't Want To Do That. But They Would Have _Killed_ Him Or Tried To. Behind Closed Doors I _Always_ Apologised. But, Lately Before We Arrived Here He Looked Like He Couldn't Take It Anymore Like He Was Losing HoPe Right After The Human Kid Frisk Came." 

You inhale deeply, oh gosh thst means Frisk did do the genocide runs and reseted probably alot of times. 

"He Looked _Even_ Worse! AND I DONT KNOW WHY!!? I...I Don't Want Him To _Hate_ Me, _Resent_ me. I Noticed How Much Better He Has Been Here. He Has Been S _o_ Much Happier. I Still Have Bad Habits Of Yelling At Him That Part Of Me Won't Fade... Its Still So ENgraved In My Skull. I Am Glad It Won't, Because As Much As I Like It Here It's Not Our Universe." He spoke from the soul, he knows that this.. Dream, that they are living this, paradise. Its going to go away, you are as well. 

He sounds so sad, regretful, scared? 

"I Am A _Horrible_ Younger Brother. I Didn't Even Know About That Machine He Was Messing WIth. Or Why The Hell He Was Building It!?" 

You pat his back and then you stand up on your bed and wrap your arms around his ribcage battle body. You still can't reach his neck. 

"Thats not true, Sans doesn't hate you he doesn't resent you. Thats the silliest thing I have ever heard. He loves you so much, Sans was going through something, I can't tell cause its not my place. I know he will come to you and tell you one day. But just know it wasn't you who was making him miserable. It was because _of_ you he didn't fall down. He looks up to you _respects_ you, loves you. I bet the Underground was so tough having to kill to be ranked to live. You did good Papyrus, and as long as the insults and yelling isn't true and you are careful with what you say. I think its good to still have that toughness. No one will push you or your brother around. But let me tell you something about Sans. Heh is one tough _ass_ cookie and a _big_ force to be reckoned with." You said, truthfully. He was one scary ass monster when he wanted to be. 

"I Know! My Brother Is The Greatest DONT YOU DARE TELL HIM I SAID THAT OR I WILL KILL YOU!" He theatens you. But he didn't mean it.

"Of course why would I do that? When he is standing right there?" You said, with a big smile on your face.

You see Red standing in the door way. Little red tears bubbling in his wide eye sockets. 

"WHAT?!" Edge looks and sees Red then pushes you away while you land on the floor. On your belly and boobs. *groans* while sitting up you see Red and Edge hugging. Aww, your heart. 

"i nevr' evr' thought those fuckin' things, i promise. things were so fucked up. the little demon ya, don't even know the half of it... paps. i'll tell ya soon, i love ya paps i never gave the things you said out in public a second thought. i knew you didn't mean them ya always apologized. i am sorry' i made ya feel that way, i am okay. your the best little bro anyone could ask for." He said hugging Edge. 

You were crying, it was so sweet so touching. 

You were sitting on the floor still petting Joey. Should you leave? This is a private moment, and you don't know if you should stay or go? 

While your pondering on wether you should stay or go. Red and Edge came over and picked you up in a hug. 

"Whoaa!"

You were surprised, "thanks dollface, your one in a million." He said holding you close and stuffing his face in your shoulder, which still is bare because your only wearing a tank top and bra. His bony face feels smooth and alittle rough. His sharp teeth graze your shoulder. Which makes you give a small shiver. 

"oh you like that dollface" Red asked, in a deeper husky voice. Your blush so red it travels down your neck and to your shoulders. Which just gives Red silent yes. His grin turns sharper and he quietly sniffs your hair. 

"Red! Not the time!? We _were_ having a moment!" You said pushing him away and are now on the bed. You standing up and crossing your arms. Looking away from him. Ahhhh! He just did that! Why is your heart beating so fast!? And why does your soul feel warmer!? 

Edge smacks Red over the head. "DISGUSTING BEHAVIOR!! SANS- I MEAN RED!!" Edge said, walking away! 

"What about the moment!?" You shout back at him.

"THERE WAS NO MOMENT I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!" He slammed your door shut. 

"Red, why-" you stop talking when you see his face. He looks happy but apologetic.

"sorry doll i did needed him ta leave. i still have my questions" 

"Oh yeah I fingered you were going to come to me sooner or later. Ask away" you said, 

"do ya know about the little shit?" He asked, little pin pricks.

"Yeah I do, I don't know if what I know is right for your timeline. But, what I know is Frisk had determination and had the power to reset the whole underground or to a save point after they die. I don't know if Frisk was possessed by Chara if if their actions were by curiosity?" You answerd looking him in the eye sockets. You weren't lying.

"whay the hell do ya mean possessed? that was their own twisted fucked up curiosity! They did it so many times... so many fuckin' resets genocides. for no reason! there was no spirit or anythin' they killed everyone and papyrus over and over. all because they were bored." He was snarling, and yelling. Your not scared. You sit down on the bed while he was telling you this. 

"I'm sorry," you said right after he finished which caught him off guard. 

"I didn't know... My universe there were different timelines. I didn't know if this timeline was one or the other. Thats why I asked, because in another underfell timeline Frisk was possessed and forced by there own free will to kill and reset. All beacause of Chara. If they ever had their eyes open, or with they were red. It _was_ Chara but if they were shut and you couldn't see them then it was Frisks actions." You expained, 

Red seemed to get it and he started to calm down. "sorry, their eyes were closed." he said, looking down. 

So it was all them... Thats messed up.

"It's okay, I can't imagine what that would be like. It see my brothers died so many times. And then no one remembering. It would be so sad, depressing, I would probably kill that kid." You said, honestly. 

He looks shocked you knew about that then it goes away. Yeah you would know if you knew about the genocides. So you don't hate him? Or is scared of him?

"I think I would be so traumatized. I am so sorry it happened to you I am sorry you were alone. I am sorry I couldn't be there." You said as Red got closer and was standing right next to you. Looking down at you, with big eyelights. He expression was soft and he looked sad. 

"i'm fuckin' glad you weren't there. It was hell, it might not have been as bad as Axes and Jupiters Universe. but to us it was hell, and i am so relieved you were not part of that. sorry, yellin'." He said looking more regretful. Aw

"Daaw, come here you big lion cherry!" You motion for him to come here holding out your arms. He blushes alittle at the nick name. bends down to his knees he pushes his skull in your stomach. Nuzzling you, your soul is _melting,_ and pounding so happily. You feel so happy holding this big teddy bear!! 

"Why are you so cute?" You asked holding him tighter. Nuzzling his top skull. 

"i dunno didn't get my looks from my asshat of an old man." 

~~"Gaster?"~~ you asked, why the hell did your voice sound weird? Red froze in your arms. 

"what did you just say?" He asked, again. 

" ~~Gaster?~~ Your dad? Was that wrong? My voice does sound weird." You said frowning.

"dollface you remember his name? Are you getting any head aces?" He asked holding your face. 

"No? Oh yeah, I probably should huh? Cause he was sucked into....the...

"Void"

"void" 

You said at the same time.

You look just as confused as Red.

"how the fuck do ya know that?" 

"How do I know this!? Well actually I _know_ how I know but, I shouldn't because I am in this Universe! Which its supposed to like alternate my brain or something?!" You said standing up and walking around.

"what? so you do know what happened to my old man?" Red asked to confirm.

You nod! 

"And Sans! And everyone elses dads or brother. Sometimes its different. I am sorry, I guess because of me being in another Universe lets me remember?" You guessed, but that doesn't feel right? Should you be somewhere right now? Be talking to someone? Is he gonna get mad? 

"it's okay, dollface i'm not mad. calm down." Red said, coming up to you and hugging you.

When did your breathing become so fast? "W-why i-is my b-breathing so fast?" You asked trying to calm down. Your heart is beating, you can feel alittle bit of anxiety! You feel like so many emotions all crashing down on you? Like your supposed to tell someone something? Or speak to someone? But who!? Was it important!? But if it was important shouldn't you remember that!?

Your soul felt heavy like it needed to do something. Like it knew something you didn't!? Your so confused!? You just want...Red or a skeleton. 

Reds soul feels this pull and calmly strokes your hair. 

"its fine, y/n its okay. your fine sweetie your okay" Red repeated over and over, so smooth and softly. Until your mind was starting to clear. Your chest didnt feel as tight.

Your soul was feeling calmer. 

"Sorry, I have no clue what just came over me. I'm supposed to be comforting you." You sounded so dissapointed in yourself.

"nah, i don't need it. i... enjoy comforting a hot woman like you. say did it hurt? When you fell from heaven." 

You know you shouldn't have laughed. But... You have a thing for cheesy as pick up lines. You giggle and look up at him shaking your head. With a bright embrassed smile. 

"That was _so_ bad, you can do better than that!" 

"hey your pretty, and i'm cute together we are _pretty cute."_ He said with a huge grin with his golden tooth showing.

You smile grows even more but also you blush deep.

Your soul brightens each pick-up line and complement. But even after it still shines. Do you really enjoy his company?

"Ah, okay that one was good. But you can't just use what I said!" You said, feel so hot! This skeleton is dangerous! You forget how much of a flirt he can be. He is just, so. Hot, and charming and cute just like the others. But they all have there own unique personalitys. You can see where they resemble one another but, they are so different there personalities are who they are. What they like dislike, there all there own monster. 

"your right its not true, you ain't pretty you fuck drop dead gorgeous." He said, brushing his hand across your soft cheek. 

Your expression softens greatly. "I love having you around Sans. I am so happy I met you and the others." You said sweetly your soul glowing brighter, almost blindly. He hears a soft happy lullaby coming from you.

He blushes deeply, then picks you up to his shoulders. His fluffy hood was so thick! And so soft! Fluffier then Fluffys jacket. "your lucky i have morals" he grumbles under his breath. But you heard it slightly and blush deep at that. Oh my!! You might have come off to strong!... You don't care as much as you thought you would?

"do ya know anything else before i leave here?" He asked. You holding on to his skull so you won't fall. 

"I know your 1hp, your machine the secert lab in your basement, gaster blasters, short-cuts. I don't know everything, like who you dated or something." You said, 

"you jealous?" He asked sounding alittle hopeful.

"Noooo," you said, though it does leave a weird taste in your mouth. With alot of them really. But why? 

"aw, your the only one for me" Red sounding playful.

But he actually meant it, ~~he just didn't know how much that was true.~~

"Good now lets go I am hungry!" You said, trying to change the subject. Wait... Did you just say good? You blush deeper, maybe he didn't hear you? Yeah!

Reds grin is so smug it even is alittle goofy, oh he heard you loud and clear. His soul soars happily at that. 

He opens the door and whole bunch of skeletons come tumbling out and on your floor. 

*gasp* you are so _pissed_. They did not just ease drop on them. They should have just knocked!!! You don't care if they join your conversation or hanging out. But you and Red were having a private conversation.

"Get.up.now" you said, glaring so deep at them. They scramble up. 

"Before I say anything, does anyone have anything to say?" You asked, stone cold expression.

Nightmare _did_ find that hot.

"we just got here" Fluffy said, sounding apologetic. His head was down....aww, dooont do that!! 

You *sigh*

"Thats okay. We were already done with our talk. Please I am _begging_ you, just knock. If you hear me or someone talking in here. Thats all I ask or hell just open the door. One of my biggest pet peeve is ease dropping. I just hate it so much, so thats all I care I don't even care if you accidently do it. Just knock or say something so then me or the person I am speaking to knows. Unless you feel like I am in danger or you don't think I will be safe. I do trust you guys. Or if its a really funny moment and it's not serious but if you think its serious then bounce." You said softly and honestly, trying to explain. It has always been a big pet peeve of yours. But you trust your life with each and everyone of them.

"WE UNDERSTAND, BUT WE ALL FELT THE NEED TO COME HERE!" Blue said, looking embrassed.

"What?" 

"he means we could feel your soul in a sort of panic. so we all came up here to see if you were alright. then we heard you laughing so we assumed everything was okay." Sans explained, blushing alittle.

"Then you opened the door when we were about to leave!" Dream said, fiddling with his gloves. Aww... Gosh these skeletons are killing you!

"Sorry guess I got really emotional for some reason. Sorry I don't mean to be a bitch." You said, ducking your head in shame.

"LANGUAGE!" 

Red was not having that. You weren't in the wrong, but they weren't either. He understands what they meant your soul was calling out to them. 

Afew are woundering why it felt so strong? Its never happened before?

"no one is mad sunshine trust me" Nightmare said, walking up to you. 

"Really?" You asked, hopeful that they are not. 

"YES UNIQUE HUMAN! WE ARE NOT MAD! NOW WE KNOW HOW IMPORTANT EASEDROPPING IS TO YOU! WE WILL BE MORE CONSIDER IT! IF SOMETHING IS WRONG DO WE HAVE PERMISSION TO EASE DROP!?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes, you can if you feel something is not right, you should always listen to that gut feeling. Its usually right." You said, a clear understanding of that.

They all take this information in and nod.

"QUIT LORTORING AROUND!! I MADE MY FAMOUS LASAGNA!! ITS GOING TO BE DONE SOON!!" Edge said, and you paled drastically. You gulped and leaned towards Reds very big and fluffy hood. Where his ear would be. "Red does Edge put glass in his lasagna?" You asked cautiously.

Reds eyelights looked at you not moving his skull. " heh, _glass_ you know about that to huh?" He said, making you stiffen in his hold. 

"Red if I put that into my body I will either cut my tongue or gums. Or it will cut my insides and kill me!" You hush whisper. 

"that ain't gonna happen." Dusty said, right next to you. Which makes you jump alittle. You have been getting used to them popping up like crazy. 

So your screaming has dialed down alot.

Aww, you pat his skull, and his eyelights grow bigger then they usually are. You love it when they do that! It so cute and endearing you just want to hug him!

" just hug me you know you want to" Dusty said, smugly.

"What!? Can you read my mind!? I _knew_ you guyd could do that!!" You said, shocked. How the hell did he know that?

"he can't read minds. He didn't know that sweetheart we just figured you out pretty easliy now." Sans said, softly.

"THAT is not helping your case! But aw I think I know each of you guys pretty well myself!" You said, proudly.

"ya think so?" Red asked. You nod confidently.

"GET DOWN HERE!!" Everyone hears Edge from downstairs yell.

"Well time to face Edges Lasagna!" You gulp, then you feel your hand that was still rubbing Dustys skull in comforting circles. Was taken and now you were holding hands with Dusty. Who just grinned widely. Dream ran and took your other. 

They curse under their breath for being to slow. Nightmare is just considering taking him out completely. But alot of his magic was shut off from coming here and his shadow portals won't work. 

So thats out of the question. 

You all head down stairs but you don't sit with Red you sit on Ink who was surprised but didn't care. Much to a pouting Red from across the table. 

"You already had your turn, I was gonna ask Edge but.. I am afraid if I am that close he will watch my reaction very closely!" You whispered, wide eyes. 

Error chuckles glitching alittle, from his spot in his hammock. Still knitting something it looks huge! You still can't see what it looks like.

"Hey Error what are you-" strings wrap around your mouth and you shut up. 

" ~~s-shut u-u-p i-i-ts n-nothing i-important!~~ " He said turning away.

"Aw, okay I got it!" You said, turning back around to face the table. Who are all glareing at Error, even Ink is just rolling his eyes. Ignoreing it.

"No no, its okay, I get what he means. I said I was getting to know each of you better!" You giggle, that means it is important from the way he turned away instead or yelling at you. While looking at you, that means it _is_ important! You are curious but, you'll be patient who knows you might find out soon.

"THE LASAGNA IS HERE!!

~~~

Your plate was set infront of you and you are gulping at how much he gave you... That means he really values your opinion... Maybe just taking a small bite... One you know wont have glass? You dont see any and it does smell good. 

"TRY IT HUMAN I HAVE CHANGED IT JUST SO YOUR HUMAN BODY CAN DIGEST IT!" Edge said, stareing at you and the plate. 

Everyone is trying it first. Its... Good?! 

"THIS IS YOUR BEST BATCH YET EDGE!! ALMOST AS GOOD AS MY SPAGHETTI!!" Papyrus said, eating more. Is it good?

You stare at it then you cut yourself a piece and blow cause of how hot it was. Then you carefully take a bite. You chew and the taste was amazing! The sause was cooked nicely and it had the right amount of spice! The meat was so good and the lasagna noodles where. Perfect. 

"No glass?" You said in awe, outloud confused but so happy!!

"OF COURSE NOT!! I KNOW GLASS KILLS HUMANS FROM FRISK! THEY THREW THEIR PLATE LIKE THE UNGRATEFUL BRAT THEY WERE!! BUT THEY DID EXPLAIN HOW GLASS AND TO MUCH VINEGAR CAN KILL YOU!! SO BE GRATEFUL I CHANGED IT!" Edge said, taking a bite. 

Your so emotional, "Thank you!!" You said, so watery.

"DON'T CRY!!" He shouts. 

"But its so swweeeet!" You finish you whole plate of lasagna!! 

After you all ate a very good meal you helped clean up and everyone headed to bed. You feed Joey and you and Blue took out Joey to use the rest room and you both had fun throwing the ball. Blue threw it to far and it went _way_ away. You burst out laugh and pull out another one. Which his starry eyelights grow bigger! 

You got dressed and took a shower cleaning up all the sweat and dirt that was on you. You got dressed in your black and white silky pants and tank top. Which was appropriate, but even if it's not. Its your room, you brush your and teeth and hair. Washing your face and heading to bed shouting "good night!" through out the whole house. Then you hear "good night" "GOOD NIGHT" back you have to really listen but you can hear every single one of them saying it. Somehow you have this feeling Stretch didn't say it.

"I am just being weird how would even I know that?" You said, to yourself heading to bed. 

For some reason you think tomorrow is going to be... You don't know? Maybe your reading to much into it?

Your laying in bed with the light off, looking up at the ceiling petting Joey. Who still needed a bath.

"I think Red and Edge have abetter understanding of one another. I hope one day all of them will tell their brothers the truth. Its not my place to tell them about the resets or anything like that... Why did I get such a powerful feeling talking about... Gaster? Why can I say his name fully now without it sounding funny? I just need to sleep" 

You fall alseep going back to the void.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked Underfell bros talk with reader! 
> 
> Also I blushed like the whole dance scene, (how the hell will I write a smut scene?) I know it was bad that was my first dance scene. Just make it better in your head!! 
> 
> *Drum rolls* HELLO!! Announcement!!  
> Please read! 
> 
> If you liked this chapter and have nothing to read then please!! Read my NEW FANFIC!
> 
> Thats right!! I made the first chapter of ANOTHER fanfic! If you LOVE MobTale and Sans x Reader. 
> 
> Well its the story for you, maybe, it is more darker then this one. Go check it out if you want to!! On my Ao3! (Still trying to learn links)  
> 
> 
> I actually have another!! PLEASE READ!! IMPORTANT TO THIS FANFIC!!!
> 
> ~~
> 
> Pick ONE skeleton to save her and pick ONE who she goes to sleep with that night. CHOOSE! Its for the next chapter!!
> 
> Not tellin' anymore then that, if you dont choose then I WILL and you will have to live with it! Whaha!
> 
> ~~  
> Also, should I make Ink a love interest or platonic? Or!! Should I ship Ink with Dream or something? I might! 
> 
> Should I also make Edge Platonic? I like the concept of only one of them being romantic with her per brother. Well except the underswap bros. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts on everything!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! @Blue-skeleton6289
> 
> See ya guys next chapter!!


	18. ANNOUNCEMENT NOT A CHAPTER!!

Hello!!! My first announcement!

I am _not dead!!_ I swear!!

I have been working on something that has been so much fun and it's only the beginning! I am going to upload I new schedule! With DDCTAM, (Dreams do come true! And more!) And Oblivious Is Bliss, and.... Another project I am working on but NOT ALONE!!! Ah, Ahem. I spoke to much!!

That's why I have not posted in, 4 days I believe? I posted yesterday and I am already half way done with chapter 18!! Which is going to be..... Not tellin!

I do already have the winners if you want I will show the votes in the next chapter update date.

But anyway _VERY_ much **not** dead!

I have just been brain storming and making more ideas. Which I know now that I can't handle to many.

So these are all the works I am going to be working on.

My schdule is going to be one chapter a week! I know!!!! It's crazy cause I update almost every other day! But, to write both fanfics I want to give each all my love! I love writing and what I put out and from this fanfic you guys do to! *blushes* I think its cause I really put all my love and passion into it. I just want to keep that alive to the last chapter! 

Of course I will post more a week if I have time but I _swear! **Atleast**_ 1 chapter a week! Unless I am really sick or got hit by a bus and is in the hospital.

But ANYWAY!

Thank you guys for your PATIENCE!! And love! See ya tomorrow or the next day with a CHAPTER. And another announcement! 

Follow my Tumblr also I am going to open a discord! 

Thank you for reading 

Sincerely,Blue_Skeleton6289

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289 
> 
> For updates on things!


	19. The mistake! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter! Makes up for the late update! 
> 
> Which is here now!! Enjoy
> 
> Warning!!! On end notes.  
> (Dont wanna spoil)

+++

Its been pretty chill today buuuut you wanted to get one really important thing done. You called the window company well actually you called 3. The fourth one _screamed_ at you before you even got a chance to talk. "Asshole! Hey is that how you talk to all people!?" You scream back at the man. That was so rude of him! 

" _Wait your a woman?"_ What did that mean? What the hell does that have to do with anything!? 

"Yes, and I was calling for a window repair. You are the 4th person I have called. Could you please come to this address and fix it?" You asked, more poilte now. You really wanted to get the window repaired for Sans. Surprise them all heh, kind of feels like your their wi- "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" You say to yourself. Forgetting you were still on the phone. Uh-oh, please please still be there.

"Sorry I wasn't talking to you I was talking to my," you trailed off a second then sees Joey chewing up a squeaky toy. Which was loud but still so cute. 

"I was talking to my dog." You mouth 'sorry' to Joey. Who was staring at you. I love youuu. 

" _What ever lady. Listen have there been any monsters at your address?"_ The man on the other line asked, like he was trying to confirm a criminal. You frown heavily that was the _fourth_ person to ask you that. So you were right, Sans did call and they probably asked if he was a monster. He said 'yes' and they hung up. You frown angrily now but don't say anything. Should you just say no, but your not ashamed of them. 

"I do, they live here and I also do as well. Our window,-" 

*beep beep*... "HE HUNG UP!! That was the fourth one!!" You stand up and look at the window, that was covered again after Edge jumping throw it. The thought makes you smile so hard everytime. Maybe you can look in town and see if someone would do it? Its getting colder and October is in 2 days. Hm, maybe Undyne? Her window was supposedly broken afew times by Papyrus jumping out her window!! 

You snatch up the phone, which by the way. You still can't get over, Fluffy got you one when he was on his break. You cried and hugged him so long. He was so sweet!! You smile fondly at the phone, and Blue helped you translate all your photos and music on it!! So you didn't lose anything but your games. You still keep your old phone it just is the last thing you brought with you from your Universe. You don't know what the progress is on the machine... Your kinda hoping it will take longer. You know its selfish, can anyone blame you? Your not alone here, you have friends. You also have hot skeletons, that you just... Have been really starting to think about alot. 

Dialing Undyne, who picks up the second ring. 

"Hey! Anime Punk!! Alphys the anime punks calling!!"

You can imagine her shaking Alphys, or waving the phone. A smile on your face, 

"Hey, I know we talked yesterday. But today I need to ask a favor?" 

"You need help choosing a skeleton. Its okay, they will respect who you go with. Sure they might gight each other like a pack of beasts wanting the same mate but-" 

"WHAT!!! NO NO NO NO NO GET YOUR FISHY MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!! I am calling to ask if you can fix a broken window!?" You shout into the phone, face red. Ughh, she is going to kill you. 

"Ohhh! Well go back to that talk later!!!" What!-" Hell yeah!! I can fix a window!! Do you know how many times Papyrus jumped out of MY window! I was self taught over time!! Now I am FUCKING BEST at fixing WINDOWs!!! Right babe!!?" She asked Aphys and you hear a quiet "y-yes d-dear" aw so cute! But yesss!!! You do a small fist bump. 

"Then can you come over tomorrow and fix it while everyone is out? Or when ever you can, please I have called four places and they are all racist assholes!" You said, your voice dripping with annoyance. At the mention of those assholes!! 

"Heh! You got it anime punk!! I can come by early tomorrow morning? After they all leave, so Sans won't know!! I know those boneheads, will be gone by 9 and the others will be at work around 7!! So I will be there around 8 and just say we are hanging out!! Then me and you can go to the Home DepOt and get the stuff we need!! But I want a favor from you!!" She said, crackling. 

"That's completely fine with me!! Thank you so muchhh Undyne!!!" You shout excitedly!! Yes yes!! You did it!! 

"YEAH!! Now I gotta go punk a certain yellow monster is calling my name! Have fun with the skeletons!!!" She shouts hanging up!

"Why does she have to so that everytime!! I don't want to know when she is gonna do it!! Wait is that what friends talk about when we do it?" Hmm, you don't know maybe? 

Your pale cheeks flush in confusion and embarrassment!! The imagine of some skeletons pop in your head! Ahh!! After that saucy dance you and the skeletons have been still the same. Course now not just Red playfully flirts with you and Dusty, Nightmare, AND Fluffy even alittle to! ~~you hope its more then just playfully flirting~~ It makes your soul pound everytime. 

"Error has even been alittle more closer to contact with me!!" You say giddy, he has only let you touch his jacket and no more. He still glitches and error signs pop up but they have gotten better! Atleast you think so, its not your place to say so though.

Running around the house and cleaning was just one of the ways to pass the time. You were using the restroom when an idea came to mind!! You wanted to have a spa day! Well a small one just for you, you got the mask and all you need is a big bowl and warm water!! 

You were gathering everything so excited!! Should you get one for Joey? Paint his nails or something?! 

You giggle at the thought. 

Then you heard a loud voice. "SQUISHY HUMAN! I AM BACK!!" Blue? 

Ohh what is he doing back? Not that you mind infact its so nice to not be alone!

You slide down the railing, meeting Blue half way!

"Blue! What are you doing back so early!?" You sounded happy to see him. 

"MEHEHE, I GOT FINISHED WITH MY TASKED AND SO I DECIDED TO COME HOME EARLY!! I KNOW IT CAN BE BORING HERE BY YOURSELF!! AND WHO BETTER THEN THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! TO KEEP YOU COMPANY!!" Blue sounded excited and proud. He was happy _you_ are happy to see him. 

You smile warmly at him, "That is true, I can't think of any one better then you! Hey I was just about to do a mini spa! Do you want to join!?" You asked, pointing to the living room. 

"GASP" He put hus gloved hands on his round cheekbones. His starry eyelights doubled in size! Aww! He is so cute!! 

"YES SQUISHY HUMAN!!" He said dragging you easliy to the living room from his excitement. Your arm felt like it got popped out of your socket. From how hard he pulled. Oowww.

"WHAT DO WE DO ON A SPA!!?" 

you stare wide eyes, "You don't know!? Okay so it _is_ a girly thing but Its really fun and relaxing. You grab all the facial mask's, cucumbers, a big bowl of hot water for your feet and maybe nail polish." You explain excitedly holding up each item. You haven't ever done this with a friend!! You feel like your about to _explode_ from how happy you are.

Blue watches you explain, affection in his starry eye-lights. 

"OH, SOUNDS INTERESTING!! LET US DO THE SPA!!" 

You smile brightly, you throw your hair in a tight but loose bun. Blue gets the two bowls of water and cucumbers.

"Ahh, isn't this the life Blue? Its like so peaceful." You both have cucumbers on your eye lids and, socket lids? You had to add three on each of Blues because of how big they were. You won't say it out loud but, the cucumbers sting alittle. Whooa, but it does dial down.

"IT IS NOT WHAT I EXPECTED!! WHY DOES MY FACE FEEL TINGLY!?" 

"Its the mask working your pores, wait you shouldn't have pores? Oh well does it feel nice or burning?" 

"IT FEELS NICE! IS YOURS GROWING MORE STIFF AS WELL!?" He says touching it, and it not coming off. 

"Yeah don't worry thats normal, its a peel off so when we peel it off our skin and bones will be super smooth and help bring out any clogged pores and dead skin." 

"EW!" 

You laugh at that, "Yes it is alittle gross but its good for your face!" 

You hold out your fist for a fist bumb and he. You both fust bump then relax. Drinking lemonade that Blue made which it was delicious! 

He did have a hard time staying still, so to distract him you ask about Nasptatton. 

He went on a talking spree for ten minutes. But you sat and listened patiently and content. It was nice and you even laughed at afew weird recipes he made. 

After 15 minutes pass our masks are dry. "Okay you just carefully!! Peel it off." You said as you were facing Blue who was facing you. No cucumbers on your eyes or his.

You grabbed alittle peice and pull alittle off your forehead. "AHHH! Oww!" You scream, and stop pulling. "Was this pulling out my NERVES!!" You put your hand to your now THROBBING forehead!! Oh my gosh that hurt so much!! You look up and see Blue looks horrified.

"DID YOU PEEL OFF YOUR SKIN!!!?" He screamed and stood up. 

"What!?! No see!!" You hurry and show him the little peice of mask that has your dead skin cells. Which he gasp!! 

"YOU RE-GREEWW YOUR SKIN!!! I CAN'T DO THAT!! I DON'T HAVE SKIN!" He was freaking out. No no no!

"BLUE!!! Here just let me show you!" You stand up and are reaching for his masked face. *GASP* 

"NOOOO!!" he runs away! What the- "Blue come back!! We have to peel it off or it will hurt worse!!" You scream after him!!!

Running through the house. "Blue your okay!! I swear!! It was just dead skin that was already going to come off!! Bluee!!" Your chasing after him as he leaps and hurdles through the house.

He is SO FAST!! Like a freaking CHEETAH!!! 

Blue runs out the front door with you on his heel! You jump and you wanted to tackle him. But you are to small for that! So you just hang on for dear life!! "Aaaahhh!!! B-bluee!!" Your voice was getting alittle bouncy from him running in circles. 

You both didn't hear or see the two vehicles that pulled in the drive way. To busy trying to run or not fall off. 

"Bluee! I am sorrry!! I should have warned it was going to hurt alittle!! I haven't ever used this brand so I didn't know it was going to hurt sooo bad!! Let me help!! I swear your bony adorable skull face will still be there!!" You are screaming. 

Body swinging like that boat coaster ride. Side to side!! Your arms are around Blues neck and your chest is up against his back. 

"BUT YOU SCREAMED!!" He said, calming down alittle.

"Yess! Your right I did!!! But that cause I was being a big baby! But I know you can do it and **not** cry. Cause your THAT magnificent!!" You said, meaning it. He is a tough skeleton, he can handle a face mask! 

He stops flailing your small body. Yes, that hurt your torso! Its overrr! 

"REALLY!?" He asked, looking for an honest answer. Aww, "of course! I _know_ you are!" You said, eyes softening. 

Blue's star eyelights grow so big that there taking up almost his whole eye sockets!!! Its the cutest thing EVER....

"Ahhh!! Why are you sooo cute!!??" You hug him tighter!! Turning towards his front side. Dangling from his neck, while cranking your own back. He is the cutest thing!!! He glows alittle light blue and blushes! You coo, at him. Even with the mask that is still on his bony face ADORABLE!!! 

Which we still need to get off. 

"Blue we need to get the mask off it won't harm you but, it's not good to have it on to long. How about we pull them off at the same time?" You asked, unhooking your arms and standing up now. 

Joey starts barking, like crazy. But its not a warning more like playful.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!!? YOU LOOKED LIKE SCREAMING LIKE CHILDREN!!?" Edge said as you two turn to face him. Alittle startled, you see all the Papyrus's are home! 

They all looked shocked by your faces!! "WHAT HAPPENED OH DEAR IS THIS YOU TRANSFORMING INTO A SKELETON!!!! THAT YOU ARE TURNING BLACK!! ARE YOU GOING TO LOOK LIKE ERROR AND NIGHTMARE!!!" Jupiter shouted worriedly! Coming to you. 

What? You start giggling then laughing so hard!! Hahaha, "no, Jupiter! I sm not turning into a skeleton or will I look like Error or Nightmare!" You giggle, putting your hands on your hips. 

"THESE ARE FACIAL MASKS!! THEY ARE GOOD FOR SKIN AND BONES!! WE ARE GOING TO TAKE THEM OFF!!" Blue said, putting his gloved hand on his mask. Which he can't grab, 

"Oh Blue do you have any claws?" You asked, looking at his gloved bony hands. 

"I DO UNDER MY GLOVES!!" He sounded excited! Ooo you have never seen him without gloves!! Or any of the gloved skeletons!!

He takes his glove off and, you don't know what you were expecting. Like a glowing bony hand. You were alittle disappointed. "Aw, nothing"

He gives you a confused look then he brings his white bony hand to the edge of his mask. You following suit.

"Okay we are going to rip it off slowly. Okay!" You said, excited and nervous. 

"IN 3, 2,-" you were ready and had a firm pinch on your mask. 

"What happened to your faces!!" Dream shouted startling you and your body reacts _ripping_ off your mask. 

_IT_

_FUCKING_

_STUNG_

"AHHH!!! FUCCCKKKKKK!!!!!" You are on the grass rolling in a fatal position. Holding your burning face!! Your whineing and little tears.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!!" Edge screams at Dream.

"HUMAN Y/N!!" Papyrus runs towards you.

His eye sockets widen and he looks down at you worriedly. "Human!! I am so sorrry!! Please be okay!!" Dream is hovering over your form. 

Aww you don't want him to feel bad he didn't mean to! Poor precious sweetie. 

"I'm okay!! It just, gosh it feels like hell!!! It burns! I ripped it off to fast." You said through gritted teeth, your hands on your burning red cheeks. 

You slump and move to sit on your knees. Your orange leggings and white sweater are dirty and Blue even grabs a leaf from your white now messy hair. 

"Oohh, *sighs* I am good. Blue how wa-" you see HE STILL HAS HIS MASK ON!!! you *Gasp* mouth in a big 'O'. "Why is your mask still on!?" You asked standing up with Jupiters help. Such a gentleskeleman! 

"DREAM STARTLED ME!! I'LL DO IT NOW!!" He was about to yank it off. You grab his arm.

"No no! If you rip it off it will burn!! Peel it off slowly." You said, calmly.

He nods peeling it off slowly.

It was _very_ satisfying to watch.

Your face still stings but its going down. 

He peels it off and holds up his face shaped mask. You ask for it to see the inside. You wanna see if there is any dead, bone cells? No or would it be dust? You don't know but you wanna see!!!

You gently take the super thin fragile mask. Looking at it, Blue and everyone of the skeletons are gathering around to see. They are curious to! There is little light blue pecks, which you assume is dust? 

"Is this dust?" You asked.

"NO! DUST IS GRAY IT'S NOT ANY OTHER COLOR! SAME WITH YOUR HUMAN BLOOD! _THAT_ IS PURE MONSTER MAGIC! IT'S LIKE WHEN RED SWEATS LIKE A DISG-!!" Edge stopped there, he has been trying to reel in his insults. You can tell he is really trying. Aw, he really is one of the greatest. 

So this is magic! Oh, that does make sense, why would there be different colors of dust. For what humans consider blood? 

You graze your thumb over the thin mask. The magic made your thumb feel alittle tingly and warm then, it disappears from your thumb. 

"It's so cool!" You said, as a goofy big smile is on your face. You look up at them, 

"HUMAN IF YOU ARE SO BLOWN AWAY BY SOME MAGIC PARTICLES!! WATCH THIS!" Papyrus lifts a bone cage from the ground all around them! 10 feet tall!!! 

Joey barking and trying to chew on them. He looks looks like her is in heaven.

Your mouth is open! 

"WHOAAA!!" your mind is _blown!!_ Its left. It walked all the way to the bones and hugged them!! 

Now you are to!! Your touching them and they are smooth.

"I LOVE BONES!! NO _BONES_ ABOUT IT!" You scream hugging them. They are so cool.

"YES TH- WAIT DID YOU JUST PUN!!" Papyrus said, in disbelief. His jaw hanging open. Hehe

"Well I wouldn't tell _fibula!"_ You say, smirking. 

"OH MY GOSH!!" Papyrus said, in offence. 

"NOO Y/N YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!!" Dream screamed, him and Jupiter throw fall to their knees and throw their fists in the air. 

"NO SQUISHY HUMAN!!!" Blue summons a small blue bone cage around you. 

"Oh,Blue you want me to _stop_ cause _blue_ means stop" you said, and they lost it. Okay you knew that one was bad. 

Edge screamed towards the sky. 

You were laughing so hard, they were the best! 

"I love you guys!!" You shout, looking up at them. 

"WE LOVE YOU TO SQUISHY HUMAN!!" 

"WE ALL LOVE YOU UNIQUE HUMAN!!" 

"EVERYONE AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVES YOU HUMAN Y/N AS WELL!!" 

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU!! EVERYONE ELSE DOES I DON'T!!!" Edge screeches with a blood red blush on his cheek bones. Aww,you love them so much!!

"HUGS!!" Blue suggests taking away the bones. So did Papyrus. 

"HUGS!!" You shout and you were then picked up and in a hug puddle of energetic skeletons! It was so nice. Even Edge leaned on Papyrus and Jupiter's back to back. His red scarf lays across your bun. With you in the middle.

All their souls were singing in tune with your content soul. The song was up beat, if anyone were to be listening or could hear it, they would want to boogy! You have such a happy, goofy, sweet smile on your face. The others having there own small or big smiles!! 

*Click*

Jupiter heard the slightest sound, he turned his skull to see all everyone there taking a picture. Except Dusty, Fluffy, and Stretch. 

Stretch was feeling upset,he didn't like how you were pulling them all in. They don't _know_ you. Something is gnawing in the back of his skull. 

He didn't like how his brother was so exposed. He _never_ took off his gloves. So he acted. 

Or was going to, when Jupiter gave him a dead stare picking you up and putting you to his rib cage. Turning fully away from him, to block you.

"Aw, Jupiter if you just wanted a hug you could have just said so!" You hug him back. Sucha sweetie!! 

You were completely oblivious to what could have happened. 

"...come on lets go inside and eat." Axe said from behind you. Making you tilt your head back still hugging Jupiter to not fall. Your bun gets alittle loose as your looking at Axe with a big upside down smile. Whos eyesockets soften. 

"Okay! That's a good idea, can't ever go wrong with food." You said, as Axe took you from Jupiter and was cradling you like a baby. Your cheeks are alittle flushed. 

"...your dirty" He said, looking over your stained white sweater and orange leggings. 

"I know I need a shower, or bath?" Your skin isn't really dirty its your clothes and hair. So you could take one in THAT HUGE tub!!

"Oh so am I! Me, Ink, Nightmare and Error, went searching all around to find a barrier weak spot but found nothing! So I also need a shower!" Dream said, as you look over at him, he is by your head. Now that you see him he is dirty! How he got that dirty you just don't know? 

"Well then you can have our floors bathroom. While I take the Blues floor, if that's okay with you guys?" You asked. It's not your floor and you don't know if they want you in there. You can't just say 'hey i'm taking your bathroom deal with it'. You cringe at the thought. 

"its fine dollface we don't care." Red says shrugging lazily. Aw, 

"yeah, take over it we don't care sweetheart" Sans said, yawning. Aw they all look tired. 

Everyone on that floor also nodded even Edge!! Stretch was to busy in his own thoughts to give an answer. 

Error could sense this bulit up magic coming from, Stretch. As he stares off at you. Error stare bores into him, becoming more glitchy and error signs popping up in irritation.

He **doesn't** like that. 

Nightmare can sense a wave of negative mixed emotions. Anger, confusion,jealousy, fear. All of them pooring out towards, you. His cyan eye glows alittle, his stare is almost killer. He **doesn't** like that. He has a _bad_ feeling about tonight. 

Stretch is just... He doesn't like how everything is. They don't know you! They don't know anything about you. He doesn't like that. He just needs to get that out of you. 

"Okay then lets go eat then get clean! Cause I probably stink" you said, moving your head to smell your shoulder. 

"...you don't stink, never stink. you always smell sweet, like a fruit." Axe said, already walking off towards the house. 

Joey barking following as he runs past you guys into the front door.

You blush at that, "Really I smell sweet, aw you guys also sm- are soooo hungry yeah me to!!" You changed the subject, you almost told them you smelled their boxers and shorts!!! That was to close!!

" what's that?" Fluffy asked, he did not miss hear you. Were you going to say we smell good to? 

You blush deep and scrunch up your neck like a turtle. You can't hide in your hair, its put up!! 

"You guys also smell nice, not sweet. Well Error does alittle.-" you stopped when you _felt_ all there smirks on you... Oh no what did you say!? Did you say something that would give them that power if a look!?! You don't remember! 

" ~~h-h-how d-do y-you know w-wh-at i s-smell l-l-like?!"~~ Error shouted alittle, his black and blue stained tears cheekbones. Are glowing a neon yellow now _thats_ light bulb! 

"Uhh, you know this isn't the time to be talking about who smells like who. Or what? Let's talk about this another time!!! You know lets just go eat!!" You shout changing the suject. Your whole face feels really hot like a fire place. 

Error drops it for now. He ~~does~~ doesn't want to know anyway! 

After Jupiter made dinner you all sat and waited, Jupiter said it was going to be different. So you were excited and curious? It smelled so good!! 

You were sitting in Dreams lap and when Jupiter brought in two huge things of? 

"THIS IS A VEGETARIAN CASSEROLE!! I SAW A FEW ONLINE AND WANTED TO CREATE MY OWN!! PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY!" Jupiter said sweetly as he handed everyone just in case they didn't like it alittle porchen. He doesn't want to give them alot and them not want to eat it. Even if they didn't, he would _not_ waste it. 

Everyone said there thank yous. Edge looked interested in the dish. You looked like a kid, it looked amazing!! And smelled it to! 

You and Dream had your plates and you both took abite. Your eyes watered and you freaking ate your small porchen so fast. 

"ITS SO GOOD! AMAZING I NEED MORE!!" You said, reaching for the giant spoon and plopping more down. Digging in. Everyone follows suit when they tried it. "I love the vegetables you put in here the squish is cooked to perfection! and the broccoli, rice, carrots all that is ssoo good. The hint of teriyaki sauce is amazing it helps with the plain of the rice! And compliments the vegetables. It is alittle spicy though but, I can handle some heat. I also am a big fan of vegetarian meals. There good for you!" You said, through blissful bites. 

Jupiter was buzzing from your opinion. He really wanted you to like it, and not only do you like it your giving him your true thoughts on the dish. He loves that you love his cooking! He wants to cook for you everyday! And make you smile. 

Error was curious so he tried it as well. 

Error, Stretch, and Blue weren't the biggest fans. But only because they thought it was to spicy for them. 

They did enjoy the rest of it, Stretch just dumped a whole bottle of his honey to fix the spice. Blue dumping a whole thing of sprinkles and Error didn't finish but he did give it to Axe when no one was looking.

Then he just ate his last two chocolate bars.

He was _running_ **out.**

He thought he had a chocolate problem before. Not THAT HE THOUGHT HE DID! He was now _really_ addicted to this chocolate you gave him. It was perfect both milk and dark! He needs you to get _more!_

You all finish eating there was alittle less then half a pan left. Which you put in a tubaware and stored in the fridge. Helping clean up, Sans announce he and Red were going to look in the basement to read over the blueprints. Fluffy was full and looked like he was going to pass out. Poor big guy, you just wanna cuddle the big bear. But you need a shower, Edge, Papyrus, and Blue help with cleaning thanking you. Before you leave you give Joey fresh water and food, giving him the sit command and him waiting like a good cute boy!! "Go!" He dashes for his food as you make your way up stairs to gather your clothes. 

You head to the second floor bathroom and open the door to see the bath tub. You dropped your pajamas and your jaw is dropped!! "That is AN EVEN BIGGER TUB!!! No that is not a TUB that is A HOT TUB!!! Its huge!!" A huge smile on your face.

You run towards up the stairs seeing Stretch heading towards his bedroom. 

You grab your bubble bath soap and run back down the stairs taking a sharp turn and flailing. Your gonna have relaxing bubble BATH!!! It might be childish but not if you got a book to read!! Which you also grabbed. Its about star crossed lovers!! 

You run back to the bathroom and pick up your clothes and fluffy white towel! Putting them on the toilet seat. You start stripping and then you get an Idea you wrap the towel around you like in the anime. Stuffing the inside around and in between your boobs. 

You pull the curtain all the way back and are about to bend down to turn on the water. 

When you freeze. On the bottom of the tub is a gaint black spider. As big as your palm your hands may be small but... Your heart immediately throbs against your chest. A pericing scream running through your thoat as you stumble back. You scrabble to open the door. And you slam it open, you are backing away from the bathroom door. 

"whats the hell is wrong?" Stretch came out, seeing you looking ~~terrified~~ startled. 

You point with a shaky hand. "S-s-spi-sd-d-eere!!!" You can barley say it. Your words caught in your throat... Your heart is beating your anxiety **fear** is growing from saying **that** word. 

He looks confused then goes into the bathroom. He then Picks **it** up when it 

Jumps 

In

His 

**Hand!**

"KILL IT!!!" YOU scream at the top of your lungs!!! It sounds so broken, watery, cracked.

Stretch frowns and instead he gets **closer.** "no muffet will kill me," then something crosses his face and he looks like he thought of something.

Gets even closer to you. Your breathing picks up even faster your heart **slamming** against your ribcage. 

"DON'T COME CLOSER!!!! PLEASE!!" Your screaming and falling to the ground scrabbling away. Your towel getting alittle loose you don't notice. 

He gets closer and

**STARTS**

**TO BEND**

**DOWN!**

**THE SPIDER CLOSE.**

**TO CLOSE!!!**

You don't see Stretch anymore. Your soul is racking around. 

A blood curdling scream echos through the whole mansion. Everyone rushes to the scene immediately to see stretch holding a spider and your back against the wall and like your about to fall on the floor with a towel wrap around you. Your screaming and thrashing like your being held down. 

"NOOOO!!! GO AWAY!!" You are screaming throwing your head back slamming it against the wall. But you dont even seem affected. 

Everyone is panicking you seem out of it when Dream went to try and calm you down. He touch your upper arm.

**big. mistake.**

**"DON'T TOUCH MEEEE!!!! DON'T PUT THEM ON MEEE PLEASEEE!!! I AM SORRY DON'T**

**TOUCH MEEE!!!!"** Your screaming bloody murder. Your hands start to claw and rip threw your arms.

You _smack_ Dreams hand away. Causeing some of his Hp to go down. Not alot. 

"get back she is having an episode, she could hurt herself more." Sans said, so much worry in his voice. Saddness, he never would have imagined something this bad has happened. He already wanted to hurt the person who threw that rock at you.

Which makes them all panic more. Error, knew how to step in

"what the hell did ya **do!!?"** Reds deep voice dropped lower, punching him in the face. A sicking loud crunch and hard noise, sending him on his coccyx. 

Axe launching down his axe over his head, if Blue wasn't quick enough. Stretchs skull would have been cut off. Axes looks crazy, his red eye was pulsing and throbbing. His grin was maniac, a huge axe blade shape hole was where Stretches skull was two seconds ago. 

Nightmare wants to help.... But what can he do? He can't touch you in **this** state there is **to** much negative **ripping** emotions. He can feel your **terrified mortified. Your very soul** is screaming. He..will only make it worse. He feels **utterly** **useless, pathetic.** _ ~~what he doesn't know is he **can** do that cause they're s...-ou--...l...ma---t....---es~~_

Your still screaming thrashing **not** to be **TOUCHED!!** your face red and never ending tears are streaming down your. 

Your scratching your arms and then you swipe across your chest. Trying to rip off something thats _not_ there. Your soft flesh is bleeding leaving red marks.

Papyrus and Blue are balling. Edge looks very worried but doesn't know how to handle this. 

Axe, Dusty, and Red are being held back by their brothers Dusty is being restrained by Fluffy, Sans, and Blue. He is going _insane_ his eye lights gone. Grin so wide it could snap.

Everyones eyelights are gone. 

Axe is no better, as much Jupiter is wanting to kill Stretch. He can't do that, you would be _very_ sad. He just knows it... Thats the _only_ reason Jupiter is holding down his dear brother down. With Dreams help he is trying to calm them both down.

Everyone feels so worried, scared. They haven't ever seen this side of you. Your soul was thrashing like it was being pinned down. They all were _so_ scared.

Error moved in a little this was _killing_ him to see. You weren't supposed to be like this. You remind him of himself... But worse cause... Its you. You shouldn't be having this kind of panic episode. He gently and slowly wraps one blue string around your upper waist. You dont react, any more then you already are. That might seem like a bad sign. But not to Error. 

He noticed immediately unlike everyone else how you are only hurting your arms, legs... And chest. You didn't touch your waist _yet._ He then talks to you, 

" ~~h-hey, no one is there any more. No one is touching you."~~ He repeats this slowly getting closer. 

You vaguely hear a voice, ~~no.....touching?~~ who? Who is that. Touching no no!

"ITS NOT JUST TOUCHING ME!! THEIR CRAWLING ON ME!!! THEY WON'T STOP PUTTING THEM ON!!-" 

" ~~on your arms"~~ the voice asked, so steady and comforting. Yes YES!!- 

"Yes!" You say brokenly shuddering hot tears rolling down your red cheeks. (When did you lay down?)Your whole body is shaking like a leaf. 

Error slowly so slowly. He pushes away all his fears... Touching your lower arm. Pressing down, not moving an inch. 

You feel a _different_ kind of pressure its not little or prickly like the **SPIDERS'**. Its warm, big, soft. 

You feel the **spider** disappearing.

" ~~is the _spider_ gone?"~~ The voice asked closer towards your ear. You recognise their smell, fresh and sweet like chocolate. You shake, feeling the little legs still on you YOUR OTHER THREE LIMBS STILL FEEL RESTRAINED!!!

You panic again. Your eyes barely open blinded with tears. "THERE ARE MORE!! THEY WON'T STOP!! I CAN'T MOVE THEY HAVE ME PINNED DOWN!!! THEY ARE _STILL_ ON ME **CRAWLING** ON MY ARMS LEGS!!!!" you are back to screaming hyper ventilating. You can't see the guy! 

Error is glitching in rage, but trys to stays calm. " ~~i'm going to touch your arm. get the **spider** and... **limbs** off"~~ The voice spoke in comforting but its not a question its a demand he **is** going to do it. He is going to _help you!_ hope blooms in your chest. Your soul recognizing the voice starts to feel alittle less shaken. But because your mind and body are still in the episode moment. It still feels scared.

You're still trying to think of his name. You can't, your mind is to cloudy.

Error slowly moves and touches your other arm. Doing the same thing he did to your other arm. He does have blood on his bony hand now. 

You feel the same unrecognized but completely _wanted_ touch. Again on your arm, you feel the other black figures hand disappear. Along with the _disgusting_ small crawling legs of the **spider.** Leaving your arm relaxed completely like the weight has been lifted. 

The other skeletons are watching in worry and in relieved. Error was crouched down by your small laying down form on the floor. Calming you down, helping you like a professional. Thats the closest Ink or any one of the skeletons have _ever_ seen Error be with anyone. 

He is even _touching you!!!_

They are all just relieved to see you calming down. 

Stretch teleported to the back yard. "your gonna tell muffet aren't you" 

The spider just webs away. Not giving him an answer. 

He teleports back and away from the scene. Gulit eating him up. 

Your still shaking, "THEY ARE CRAWLING ON MY LEGS!! I CAN'T MOVE THEM!" You tell the voice desperate.

"Please still help me, don't leave...." Fresh tears keep falling.

You said brokenly, watery voice starting to become harsh, that last sentence outloud breaking all their souls. Striking something heavy with Ink. 

" ~~not going to leave you **got it** "~~ the voice said, taking a serious tone. Which makes you flinch alittle. 

Error immediately feels gulity. He just doesn't want you to think he is just gonna _leave_ you. He **needs** you to **know** that. 

You *hic up* so many times your words caught in your throat. "O-ok-kay" you mange to say to the voice, so small. The others barely heard you. Dusty and Axe and Red were starting to calm down. Seeing you talking. 

Their souls are raging _trying_ to get to you. But if they interfere you might go hurting yourself again. 

Error takes his bony error signs hand glides it down towards your thigh " ~~i am going to touch your thigh alright?"~~ The voice said, you nodded JUST GET THEM OFF!!

Error touches your thigh a light yellow blush on his cheekbones. But not any bigger, you feel the warm pressure on your right lower thigh. It felt different but, _good_ different not hostile or harmful. Its not gross or scary. You feel your leg become released every UNWANTED _thing_ or _touch_ gone. Only the light warm hand pressure on your lower thigh. 

He repeats the other leg and you feel the same, your whole body almost relaxed.

You *hic up* and *shudder* in relief. "My chest" you rasp out. 

" ~~okay i am almost done, no more spiders no more humans holding you down"~~ the voice said, in a weird sweet way. Like he wanted to be telling but, want to comfort you. Your heart did calm down at that. While your soul was stopping it's panic completely. 

Error blushed at this and looked away to place his hand on your collar bone and sternum.

You felt the pressure again. Like magic all the **disgusting**

**Unwanted**

**Scary**

**Touch.**

And another wave of his smell and ~~your soul is throbbing happy to have him close~~.

Your blood eyes shot open, Error seeing a flash of blue and gold coming out of your beautiful eyes. Your inhaled the air greedily. Your head taking a sharp pang, and throbbing. Your arms _sting_ your _legs_ your _neck and upper chest._

 _"I..._ want to sleep" you say tiredly and small. Your vision is alittle blurry you see a black round face shape. Skeleton. 

Error bends down to your ear, ~~"not yet darling, we have to heal you first"~~ The... Voice. He whispers to you deeply and having so much emotions. Relief, anger, and something else you just can't think right now?

"Error" you whisper back. His name rolling off your tongue. 

Error backs up and realises his string from around you. Carefully sitting your fragile body up.

Going back to a glitching error mess!? He doesn't even know why!? Once Papyrus started approaching his glitching increased which made his good and relieved mood. Gone. 

He ateps away from the others, watching as Papyrus heals your arms, legs, chest. 

Red mumbles about her head. When Papyrus and everyone else sees the soft ball size dent in the cracked dry wall. 

They frown deeply at that. Tears still in Blue, Jupiter, and Papyrus's eye sockets. 

You just sit there letting him heal you. Your to tired to scream. So you settle for a whimper, escaping your lips. 

"Am I naked?" You asked, tiredly. Not even careing right now. 

They shake their heads really fast. No.

"Oh good. Heh, hate for you guys to see all of me like that." You said, joking lightly.

None of them blush or groan. They just feel like they are about to cry. 

Your to tired to... Apologise..

You slump, fully now. Your energy gone. You black out. 

...

....

They are **so** _worried._ What the hell just happened. Everyone turns to Stretch who atleast looks guilty as hell. Maybe alittle scared. _Good._

" **what the hell did.you.do** " Sans said deep and menacing, void eye sockets. 

"i was teasing her with the spider, i thought she was just alittle scared of them. so i was going to mess with her and then ask her some questions" he said, telling the truth. He doesn't lie unless its necessary, this. Isn't. 

What ever the hell Stretch should have said. It. shouldn't. Have. been **that.**

" _let me get this fuckin' straight you fuckin' **knew** she was scared. and you **still** not only kept scaring "er to HAVING A FUCKIN! EPISODE OF SOMETHING SO FUCKED UP THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEND TO 'ER!!_ **You** **did it for answers SHE WAS already GOING TO GIVE YOU WILLINGLY!!"** The more Red talked the more angry louder he got. On pure rage Red summoned his sharp red eyelight big Gaster Blaster. That floated behind him about to open his sharp jaw. Until he sniffed the air and turned around to see. 

You!! 

He starts to float over towards your passed out small form, still only wearing the towel. That was slumped against Papyrus. 

He whined nudging you, *groaning* softly but not opening your eyes. You felt a cool, familiar presents. Subconsciously slumping forward you land on the hard smooth alittle rough surface. 

He turns back around and ignores the shocked and bewildered looks. That everyone was giving him.

He floats up the stairs to see Joey sitting their glareing at all of them. Walking back to your room following the gaster blaster. 

The skeletons all still following Red is so fucking confused. His Gaster blaster is so violent, why the fuck is he- 

He tucks you in your bed pulling the covers over you and Joey laying on top in a protective position.

The gaster blaster leaves and squeezed past the door way. Shutting the door, with his sharp teeth. 

He then turns back around and goes by Reds side. 

"well i fuckin' don't need ya now!?" Red shouted summoning him away. 

All the skeletons have so much to process. How will they even process it? 

"i think we need to have a meeting tomorrow." Fluffy said, Looking at your closed door. Worrying if your gonna be okay tonight. 

Everyone nods, then slowly everyone starts drifting towards their rooms one by one. 

Now Dusty was leaving

Then Axe, then Error. 

Nightmare... He, he stayed. Right there infront of your room waiting. 

He still felt like he could... Be there for you.

~~

Your eyes shot open, tears sliding under your ears and neck. Your breathing is heavy, your bun was loose so you just pulled it out. The window was still pitched black outside. You had a nightmare, to be expected. But it was horrible, it was all real. No one was there to save you, no Error no skeletons. 

Nobody came. 

Your crying, in your bed body slumped forward. You won't be able to sleep... You want to badly, all you keep seeing are the figures above you. Everytime you close your eyes. 

Maybe... You can sleep with one of them? *sniff* you look down noticing your completely naked your white Fluffy towel was off. *sniffling* So you got up first and walked slowly to your drawer putting on underwear. No bra, you put on some comfy fluffy black and white pants. And a loose baggy top. You slowly walk to the door, expecting to be faced with the darkness, alone. Instead you saw a tall black skeleton and his cyan glowing eye looking at you softly. Little cyan tears sliding down his face. 

You immediately react. Holding your arms up and a little soft smile on your tired tears falling. 

He immediately picks you up, you wipe a way his glowing tears. The glow on your thumb.... You lick it and it tasted like water but sweeter and very tinlgy like a numbing cream. But it was also nice in a way. He blushes at that his tears disappearing

as you snuggle into his croak if his neck. You feel so safe in his arms. He walks to his room and you both go in there. He lets Joey in knowing your gonna want him inside. Then quietly shuts the door. You feel yourself on a soft warm mattress. Which you snuggle into and in Nightmares hold. 

"what happened sunshine?" Nightmare whispers, the name makes you feeled so loved. 

"Just... I was an idiot. I followed these kids cause they said they wanted to hang out with me. So I followed them and next thing.... I knew I'm, *hic* on the ground with four kids holding me down. Then started putting spiders on me. I-I tried to call for help, b-but n-no one c-came." Nightmare squeezes you tighter, he feels so **furious** if he could find those humans they would be wishing for death. Once he got ahold of him. 

"Sorry you had to see me like that." You cry into his chest. For once it was warm? Even if it wasn't, you would have still loved it anyway.

Nightmare shakes his head, petting your soft fluffy hair. " don't **ever** apologize for something that _wasn't_ your fault. **none** of it was your fault so don't apologize okay sunshine." He said, next to your ear. He sounded like he meant every word, you wanted to hear that _so_ bad. Its not your fault, it has always been _your_ fault. 

You hook your arms around the crook of his bony silky neck. Pushing your self up alittle. Nightmare wrapping his arms around your small waist. You were so small, but so warm like the sun. You were also so soft and squishy, like a blush doll. But even better, he has always been a cuddler. He just will make sure your quiet about it. 

He was so squishy and silky you felt like you were laying on the best pillow. He was also so warm and you felt _safe._

Joey hopping on the bed but by our feet. 

You and Nighty start to fall alseep.

"Goodnight Nighty" You whispered sleepliy, in his neck. Your breath tickling his collarbone.

He *shuddered* and glowing in the dark a big cyan blue blush 'you are gonna kill him' He thought, *sighing softly* whispering "goodnight sunshine..."

Sleep took over them both... Into a goodnights sleep.

As the rest was eventually lulled to sleep from your now calming soul.

Stretch still couldn't sleep.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch you messed up!
> 
> Warning! Panic attack. Major phobia of spiders. Forced pinning. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!! As you can see Error and Nightmare where the winners!! (SO HAPPY! Sucker for had guys and wanted then to too win!! Ha, and they did!!) It was a close call, from Dusty or Nightmare but he won by 1 vote. (Still HAPPY THOUGH!!) 
> 
> Poor reader...
> 
> I loved this chapter, I feel like lots happened!! Ahh such cute moments. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support!! I love ya guys!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!! 
> 
> See ya next chapter!!


	20. Feelings are rolling! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! Chapter! Pretty fast I know might have another one this week! Who knows! 
> 
> PLEASE READ!!!!! I HAVE A HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!!!  
> Me Skin_It_Walker and Normalaya12
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skin_It_Walker/pseuds/Skin_It_Walker
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normalaya12/pseuds/Normalaya12
> 
> MADE A FANFIC!!! Together!! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577137/chapters/53952397
> 
> Pleasee🙏🙏 Go check out there works I love!!! Them and then to are amazing. Pleaseee Go check ouuttt
> 
> OUR FANFIC WE MADE TOGETHER!!! IT WAS SO FUN AND STILL IS GONNA BE FUN!! THEY ARE AMAZING WRITERS AND WE ALL PUT IN SO MUCH WORK!!! Oh and Try to guess which Characters we made or are. Hehe, which one is Blueskelei! ;3

+++

Nothing, your back in the void. You just sit there, your knees pressed towards your chest. 

You feel so embarrassed, sad, worried. About what happened you thought you were over that. 

"What is wrong my dear?" You hear Gaster ask, you don't say anything. Little tears fall down your face, your not _only_ thinking about the past. But what Stretch did, he scared you only alittle bit. He said, Muffet would kill him so it had to be one of her... Famliy members. You shudder at the little spider the imagine in your head. 

He didn't know, of course no one knew. He was probably just teaseing you, maybe you didn't look as scared as you felt? 

You should go apologise to him, talk to him and ask him. 'Hey whats your beef' Oh gosh that sounds so weird. 

"My dear are you alright? I only heard alittle from what happened. From Reds Blaster, you have been quite the talk of the void. Also your Blaster has missed you, been talking about you none stop." Gaster said, as his goopy form touched your shoulder. You flinch at the contact. Then you see his hurt expression. You feel so gulity.

"I'm sorry Gaster, I am not flinching from you I... Was stuck in my mind, I just had a really bad episode. I don't remember much, just Errors voice. Him... He touched me, what if he was forced to? He _hates_ touch! Stretch just kinda went to far, I know he doesn't like me very much. I am used to people not liking me. But it hurts so much that Stretch doesn't trust me or even give me a chance. And what do you mean my Gaster Blaster? I don't have one, if your talking about Prick I didn't know about that. I just, so much has happened and I couldn't see you last time I was here. I just need a break to GET OUT ALL THESE FEELINGS!!!" You were talking so fast, then you screamed. All of this is taking a toll on you. The panic attack is still alittle there. 

You then feel a weird pressure on your head, you look and see Gaster hasn't moved and is just watching. Stunned. 

You feel the hand? Start petting your head softly. Then you hear something that echos in the void.

"shh, it's okay sunshine. your okay" That's Nighmare, you feel so touched, loved your chest feels so soft. Your soul is glowing a round teal, green, and orange light. Dancing around you, your soul purring so loudly like a motorboat. 

Gaster is watching like a light show. Is eyelights are watching like its the light to heaven. Then something huge clicks in his brain. He is stareing at you in shock, as you nuzzle into the strange hands hold. 

"Your 💚👌☝👋👏🙌 them?!!" Gaster, sounded shocked amazed, stareing at you with this other newly fondness. What? 

"Huh, I didn't really catch that? I'm what with who?" You asked, that was weird and random? Gaster isn't usually so random? 

He coughs in his goopy hand clearing his non-existentant throat, then he shakes his head. Its not quite time yet.

"Nevermind my dear, what I wanted to discuss with you was about _your_ Blaster, uh Prick you called him. He and I would like to talk to you, its about me getting out of this void hell." He said, soundind alittle cautious.

You stare at him, "YES!!! Yes where is he? Should we go look for him!? Whats the plan!!? Ohh you have a plan!!" You said, relieved he thought of one. You had one... Just not in motion.

He looks down at you and then *sighs* in relief. "My dear, it is just an idea. Even if it does work it will take a hole month in your time. For it to even get started, do you know how far along Sans is with the machine?" He asked, you faltered at that. 

You frown, no you don't know anything about the machine or of it's updates. Sans or no one has told you a thing about it? Why is that? You don't mind its just... You would like to know if they are taking a break how much longer its gonna take? You actually should ask him. Or one of them.

"I see you don't know? You could have said a simple, no" he chuckles, then you realize you were talking out loud!! 

You blush so red," ITS THE VOID!!! Making me say things out loud!! Oh my gosh!! Gaster is your soo meann!" Why do you keep embrassing yourself? Is it just _your thing!?_

"My dear, it is all right, now as for the plan. I want to inject some of the void magic into your body and soul. What that would do is have you re-call our talks to the outside. You would have the same types of magic like Sans. But you couldn't conjure any bones. You would have your Blaster you can summon and you could learn to lift things with your magic. Teleportation I don't know? The reason I am telling you all this is the only way I am getting out of here. Is for you to remember our conversations so you can see what you can do on the outside." Gaster, explained.

You were in total shock. You will GET MAGIC!!! Ahh, no way!! But, he is right. You need to be able to remember our conversations if we are going to start anywhere. 

"Okay, that is beyond cool and awesome... But there is something really big that has to be done for this to work." You said, you know it's not a question but a confirmation.

Your chest feels so warm, all of a sudden your chest feels light and like you are letting out air. It doesn't hurt but it feels like you should be awake for something like this. Like something is calling you?

Gasters eye sockets widen at your chest that is _glowing._

Then right before you witness your SOUL pop out! The glow dissapears! You slump in dissapointment. Aw, you wanted to see it.

"You really are their-" he is cut off by a loud *thud*, from the outside. Your mind gets to curious and you start dissapearing.

"Wait no-"

Poof your gone.

+++

Nightmares pov* 

3:43am he was sleeping soundly the best sleep he has ever had. Spooning your small warm form. When he woke up from you, your emotions were on high. He felt stress and worry others were coming up as well. 

Your sleeping face was scrunched up alittle, then you looked like you were about to cry. Your beautiful face shone in the moonlight Illuminating on you. Making you look even more beautiful. 

He didn't want you to feel sad, stressed, or worried. He started petting your soft fluffy white hair. "shh, it's okay sunshine. your okay" he sats softly, as he continues to softly pet your hair. He loves your white hair, its the oppsite of him. His brother he has always despised him. It was his fault he is like this. That he can't even help the one he, the one he....

Nightmare looks down at the beautiful, gorgeous. Queen. That..

He hears your soul purring in delight at his touch. You nuzzling into his hand.

That he _loves..._ His soul is eruptedly _yanked_ out of his ribcage. He inhales sharply breathing heavily and there floating above. _His_ queen his sunshine. Is his goopy black, _ugly_ upside down soul. But there is something different about it?

It doesn't have a black glow around it anymore! It has a royal purple glow instead, and in the middle. Is a small right side up teal swirling with orange and green _mini_ soul. With a gold rim around it. 

Nightmares cyan eye widens. He.. Has only read legends, fairly tails, old folk tails on what this means. 

SOULMATES....

"SOULmates" He breathes out the foreign word. His soulpulses happily saying that, makes it start spinning around your sleeping form. Practically cooing at you, while hovoring above you.

"oh shit," his soul was calling out to yours! He saw your chest starting to glow and was about to come out! 

Fuck no, that is wrong he can't see your SOUL without permission even then you should still be awake! He freaks out and slams his soul back into his ribcage. The push sent him falling, ~~flailing~~ off his bed. His skull bonking *thud* on the carpet floor and he falls on his back. 

He is just laying there so stunned, by all of this. Your his SOULmate, he... Fell in love with you before he knew that though. But, he can't be in love... Is it even possible? He is made by the nagitave emotions from the Tree of all _nagitave feelings_. He shouldn't be able to feel _that_ kind of. Bleh, *gags* _positive._ Emotions, he has been woundering why he doesn't feel weak around you? You have a PATIENCE, which makes sense on how you can handle all the loud ass skeletons. BRAVERY, makes sense you have quite a _back bone_.... Heh, that one wasn't to bad.

And... The one soul he _shouldn't_ even be _able_ to get _near._ KINDNESS soul, the soul that makes him puke at the thought. Makes him want to _destroy_ he has never felt that feelings towards you. He never felt weak or annoyed when you were happy. It stuck at the back of his skull for awhile... Then he just subconsciously decided not to question it. To...enjoy it.

He hears you *groan* then he hears the sheets and covers shuffling and next thing he knows. You are sitting up his cover still wrapped around your small shoulders. As your little hands are tucked in between your thighs. As you look around with a daze look. Your white long hair sticking out alittle. He takes his phone and taking a real and mental picture. 

Then you turn your head to look at him on the floor. Blinking confused to see him on the floor.

To say that _wasn't_ the **cutest** thing he has ever seen. Would be the biggest lie in the Multiverse. 

"..why are you on the floor nighty?" You asked voice small, tilting you head to the side. Like your brian wouldn't function. 

"you kicked me off," he said, the white lie. He couldn't say he just fell off or what really happened.

You frown alittle then you shuffle, off the bed and were about to plop down on the floor. But his tentacles came out to catch you then he slides you back on.

"what are you doing?" He asked, looking up at you amused. 

It took you a second to answer. "Fall-lowing you? I'm sorry I kicked you off." You said, opening your eyes alittle more. 

His soul filled with adoration. A light chuckle comes out of him. Then he slowly stands up, looking down at you. 

"Leeets gooo baackk tooo beed" you whined demanding weakly. Patting his side of the bed also weakly and cutely. 

He blushes a light cyan blush. He can't help it now that he knows he is not only in love with you, you are his SOULmate. He feels like he should treasure every little word that passes through your pink lips. 

He walks back to his bed plops down next to you. Which makes you giggle alittle, you then plop down on his ribcage snuggling in. 

He watches your small warm body heat snuggle into his chest. Your white hair fanned out alittle.

Nope definitely not an negative emotion! How is he gonna handle this? Should he tell you? Would that freak you out? Would you...reject him? Wait wait, if your his SOULmate then that means...

He stares at the door, your not just his...

He watches you *sigh* happily. Hugging him closer.

Fuck that, yes you are, for tonight anyway. He'll just enjoy this for tonight.

As you were drifting back to sleep you couldn't help the smile on your face. You got to see another side of Nighty. 

+++

The usually lively house was quiet, it was 8:00am everyone was still asleep, or were just staying in bed. Trying to organize their thoughts, to piece together what they know, what they have seen. 

Then the front door slams open. "Sup!! Anime Punk!! You ready to get going!!! I brought Aphlys car instead of my badass motorcycle cause of the supplies we need to get!!" Undyne shouts through the house, she hears shuffling then she sees Papyrus, Edge, Blue, and even Jupiter coming down the stairs. Looking gloomy and all of them looked like shit?

"Yeeks, what happened to you Punks? You look like you didn't sleep at all? Wait Papyrus did you call your job!? Aren't you late!!?" Undyne was getting alittle worried watching all the energetic skeletons she sees all having red, orange, or blue bags under there eye sockets. 

They all shuffle past her but Papyrus stops. "If You Are Looking For Y/N She Is In Her Room. Please Don't Wake Her Up, She Has Been Through Alot Last Night." Papyrus said, frowning at the thought of last night. 

Her face frowns "What happened!? I just called her yesterday and everything was fine! We had plans for today to- do stuff!" She changes what she was going to say to not ruin the window surprise. 

"She, Had A Panic Attack. Because Of My Brother" Blue said, ducking his head in shame. 

"It Wasn't Your Fault Blue, We Just Need To Give Her Some Space. We Don't Know If She Even Wants To See Us" Jupiter said, ducking his head and frowning. 

"All this isn't making any sense, I am going to go check on her!! It will be okay okay I'll be quiet, have some girl talk with her! Alphys gets them sometimes. I don't know what it was but usually they don't like to be alone. After one!" Undyne leaves, leaving 4 pairs of eyelights on her. 

Running up the stairs and past the second floor she hits the third floor about to turn down the hall towards your room. When she hears a whine? 

She turns and opens the somehow darker looking door? Creaking it open she sees _your_ dog at the door, sitting down and wagging his tail looking up at her.

*bark* he then leaves the room like he thanked her.

"Her dog is very questionable!?" She turns back to the door and peeks her head in to see. 

*GASP* 

She slams the door open all the way!! Taking out her phone and taking so _many_ pictures!! You are snuggled on top of that black goopy skeleton. Sleeping like a baby and he is to!! (She can't remember his name.) You two look like YING AND YANG!!!!! 

"AAHHH!!! You GET THEM Anime Punk!!" Undyne shouts. Then she closes the door. Your just fiiine. 

A huge shark like smile on her face. She practically prances down the hall. Before freezeing and ripping a piece of paper and slapping it on your door. Hehe.

"Whats all the raucous? I can feel an almost smug fangirling positive vibe? Huh, Undyne what are you doing here?" Dream asked coming out of his room. 

"Nothing!! Tell Anime Punk when she is done to give me a call we need to go shopping!!" Undyne runs away and jumps down the stairs. 

"Anime Punk is gonna be _just_ fine!!! Just be there for her and what ever she had an episode about. Don't make her feel like her fear or episode was embarrassing or wrong. Cause it's not. 

SEE YEAH PUNKS!!!" She runs out the door.

"I LIKE THAT ADVICE!!" Blue said, grateful for her. He is feeling so conflicted, what if they kick Stretch out? Or he will get introuble, what if they make himself vote? He doenst know... He his soul feels like its ripping in two. It can't choose,... What will he do...

"WE NEED TO CALL EVERYONE IN HERE FOR A MEETING!!" Edge said, slamming his mug down and washing it then Going to get his brother. Edge felt like he couldn't be any use of help. He could have healed you, he wanted to. But he didn't know if him touching you was for the best. He can be gentle, but you looked so fragile like you could break in his hold. It scares him how small and vulnerable you make your self without knowing. 

He soul is scared for you, scared that something will happen. He needs to teach you some of his training skills. You may have a few good moves up your sleeve but, would it be enough? 

"I WILL GO GET MY BROTHER AND WAKE UP DUST!" Jupiter said, Jupiter was very worried when he saw you ripping your flesh like paper. It just reminds him how easy it is to hurt you. Kill you even, even the thought brings a cold chill down his spine. His soul shivers in disgust at the thought of anyone hurting you. He wanted to help, but his magic isn't what it used to be. He can't even read properly without squinting his eye sockets. He is so damaged, but you never treated him like that. Never gave him or his brother a disgusted or horrified look. He wants to be there for you. His soul wants to be your shoulder to cry on when you are sad. 

They all go to wake up there brothers who get up without a complaint. They all look like shit, worse then themselves heavy bags under their eye sockets. All teleporting to the living room, Dream thinking about waking up Nightmare... He wants their relationship as brothers... To be once again. He doesn't know how to fix it, it wasn't his fault he was created by the Tree of Positive Feelings. He just wants to have his brother back, even if he has to stay in his black goopy form. 

He opens the door to see him and you!! Sleeping together!!? His mind is so confused? You, you aren't getting any nightmares!? He has never seen his brother so at peace. Not since they were kids... Then he freezes, he senses your happy emotions and...

He stares at his brother holding you, as you snuggle into his neck. Nightmare purrs, and _THERE._

He sensed a happy, content emotion coming from his brother!!! Happy tears are falling down his cheeks. You, your healing him!! He sees you stir and he quickly shuts the door. Not wanting to ruin anything. 

He has a bright happy grateful smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about in the hallway?" Ink asked, looking at Dream questionably. 

"Huh, oh just thought how much of a wonderful morning this is today! Come we have a meeting down stairs!!" Dream, pulled Ink who just went along with it. 

Everyone was gatherd in the living room with Stretch looking the absolute _worst._ Like he went through hell and back with out sleeping for days. 

He was sitting in a chair with all the skeletons standing around him. Dusty fiddling with his knife and Axe gripping his axe, Error sitting in his hammock knitting something that looks huge. But he is keeping an eye on Stretch. 

"do i even need to discuss why we are having this meeting?" Sans asked, looking deep at Stretch. Whos head was bowed. 

He doesn't answer, 

"well i am going to say it anyway, we are here because of what happened last night... stretch all we saw, was y/n on the floor... like the state she was in. i am going to assume, ya put that spider in the tub you _knew_ she was going to use. scare her into seeing what she would do and hold that over her as a blackmail if she killed them or if she was just scared of them in general." Sans said, watching Stretches expression change from guilt, ashamed, surprised, and regert. 

"i wanted to scare her, because i felt like if i didn't she wouldn't give me the answers i wanted. or she would change the subject. i... didn't know she had something like that happen to her. or else i wouldn't have done that. it was just meant to be alittle scare no more then that.... but then i got closer to her and she was...shaking i... wanted to believe she was being over dramatic like some people do with bugs or monsters." Stretch said, confessing. He has had so many built up emotions.

Blue feels crashed hearing this, he feels so disappointed in his little brother. He should not only know better but, he knows that Y/N is not dangerous.

"BROTHER, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? SHE HAS NEVER ONCE DENIED ANY OF OUR QUESTIONS OR SHOWN THAT SHE IS A DANGER TO ANY OF US!! EVEN IF THAT WAS A PRANK OR TO MESS WITH HER THE SECOND YOU SAW HER SHAKING OR LOOKING TRULY SCARED. YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED! I Am Dissapointed In You Brother." Blue said, as his voice got deeper dissapointment in his voice. Everyone could feel the dissapointment on Blue. 

Alot of them knew what that felt like. No one felt bad for you.

"i want to also discuss punishment, after we talk about... y/n. i have noticed afew things that are unnatural for a human to have. i wanted to ask if i was the only one?" Sans asked, sitting down on the lounge chair.

"no" " ~~n-no~~ " 

Red, Error, and Dusty all said at the same time. 

Everyone turned to face them, even the three looked at each other. 

"hotties eyes, i have seen them glow twice, well spark." he said, spinning his knife in one hand and holding up his other with two digits up. He did question it, he went to was standing outside Stretchs room for an hour. Deciding if he should kill him first or his brother to make him suffer? Then, something else came to mind. You. You would be very sad or mad at him. Hell you would _hate_ him for some reason when that thought came to mind. His soul panicked and backed him away from Stretches door. 

Then he got to thinking more, you would hate him if he killed Blue and Stretch. Never touch him or talk to him. Would you even call him Dusty anymore. All of those things sent a sharp pang through his soul. He used to get this over whelming urge to kill everyone. The ich of grabbing his knife and watching them all fall to a pile of dust. Used to make him laugh! But now... He still has a small urge but, you are a stronger pull more calling. You are slowly dragging him away from the darkness. Without even knowing, seeing you in that state made him realize he really will _kill_ anybody that touch you. How much he cares for you... He us not sure of the feeling yet. 

"i have seen it once it was pretty clear, it kinda looked like-" Red was cut off by Error.

" ~~a-a f-flame, l-like o-one o-f o-ours.."~~ Error said, sounding like he was thinking outloud. He can't stop thinking about last night. How you begged him to stay, how he _actually_ got you to be okay. A swell of accomplishment feels his soul. His soul pounds at the thought of you that close. He didn't feel disgusted or felt like he was going to overload. He felt like he was normal. He _liked_ to touch you, your skin was soft and warm. Your body was nothing he could ever imagine. He didn't even glitch or stutter when he was in your presents. He went out to test to see if it was just you. He went near the other skeletons got as close as he could. But he didn't get that warm comfortable feeling like he did with you. He felt gross and his soul didn't like it either. He, he might like you alittle...

The two skeletons nod, yeah thats what it looked like.

"She also took the shortcuts without feeling sick. At all. That is interesting, but it doesn't make any sense. The only human I know who can do that is in HumanTale. HumanTale Sans could do that, but his eyes were black and blue. Maybe she isn't telling us everything cause we haven't been asking the right questions? Or she doesn't know how to bring it up first? Either way this is annoying. Lets just agree she has something special about her and we just ask and see what she knows." Ink said, sounding bored out of his mind. Yes it was interesting that you could make your eyes glow and you didn't get sick, big deal. ~~He didn't like to see her _that_ way either.~~

"lets not fuckin' forget my gaster blaster, who is violent beyond mother fuckin' belief! tucked in doll like she was a baby! that damn blaster even tried ta kill a monster kid once. but not 'er? that's fuckin' weird?" Red said crossing his arms and looking down. His bone brows scrunched up. It didn't make any sense, he was so scared worried frighten even. To see that happening to you. He wants to get ahold of those fuckin' pricks and **have a great time**. If only he knew their fuckin' names and if ya didn't live in another Universe.... His soul dulled sadly at the thought. He was growing _really_ fond of you. When you and him talked then you had that little panic attack about the name Gaster. Then picked you up, his soul felt the most content and happy with you in his arms. So close looking at him with those big eyes and red cheeks... Shit he might actually like you...

"maybe it was just your gaster blaster? what if he just so happened to like her or something? should we test it? does she know about them?" Sans said, as he was rubbing his tired sockets. 

Axe and Red both nodded. 

"then maybe we should test it? if she already knows about them maybe we summon each one at a time. see how they react to her?" Fluffy suggested, he was so worried, his soul screamed to go to you hold you. Make everything okay but, the only way he knew how was to touch and hug you. Have you listen to his soul but, he couldn't touch you. You were ripping off your soft delicate flesh, how you were being held down by someone. Being forced to feel spiders crawl on your body. Makes him want to rip everything off of you. And _kill_ them _all._

"...i don't want to ambush jellybean." Axe said, gripping his axe tighter. He was so worried so scared. Of what happened last night, he should gave killed Stretch when could then none of this would have been happening. He wanted to hold you in his arms protect you from any harm. Even from yourself, and just cuddle and... Maybe get another kiss or two. ~~or give you one~~ He blushed deep at that. Coughing and turning away. His soul spun in agreement at that. 

"i agree i don't ever want her to feel cornered. she trusts us so we should trust her." Sans, said meaning it. He feels closer to you, his soul feels closer. Last night was horrible he was able to relax because your soul was calm. But he couldn't sleep, the thought of people no kids. Doing that to you, holding you down like an animal. He couldn't imagine, he knows what its like to be trapped in a way though. He just wished it wasn't like that for you. He missed you in his bed, as weird as that sounds. He liked you there all curled up by his side. He wants it to happen again. Is, is that even appropriate!? He blushes alittle at the thought of you looking up at him then leaning closer.

He snapped out of it from Fluffy talking. He put his palm in his hand to hide his blush. 

"stretchs punishment, we all must agree." Fluffy said, he was irritated with Stretch beyond belief. His soul ached at the sight from last night. A longing pull was calling his soul to you. But he knows episodes can be dangerous. He wants to be there for you and what Stretch did. 

"WHAT SHOULD IT BE I SAY WE KICK HIM OUT!!" Edge screeched. 

"There will be no kicking **anybody** out!" They all hear a _very_ familiar female voice. But you didn't sound to happy. The turn to see you in the door way with a grinning Nightmare standing behind you. With your arms crossed glaring at all of them. Your hair was alittle messy and you looked like you just woke up. 

But you looked hot. 

But you looked cute!

Joey walking to your side immediately like it was the safe side. Nightmare in his safe zone. Have an 'i am innocent' look. 

+++

Waking up, you felt warm, safe and like a pile of mush. You feeeel sooo relaxed. You don't want to get up, you try and roll to the cool side of the bed. When you can't? You try again, then you feel a grip on your waist tighten bring you closer grumbling. His ribcage pressed against your back and butt.

You open your eyes and see your in a spooning position and Nightmares arms are around your waist! Your mind is putting this together slowly, then your whole face and chest feels _very_ warm. OH My Gosh!! You slept with Nigntmare! Then you remember him being a clumsy cutie and falling off, yeah you know you didn't puch him off. You just got this feeling, but you don't care. He was so cute blushing in embrassment then ploping down on the bed. He was sooo cute, your face blooms with adoration at the still sleeping skeleton. Whos grip is like iron. 

"Nightmare, youuu need to let go you big teady bear!" You giggle while blushing like mad. This is so embarrassing. Some reason you don't mind it. Just like with Sans. 

He grumbles and nuzzles his face in your hair. "i thought it was nighty?" he barely whispered. 

You pause, then you awwww, he really liked that nickname? Aw, your soul swells with delight. 

You some how turn around much to Nighys, dismay. 

Now you are facing him whos cyan eye is barley open. Looking at you with a fuzzy eyelight. 

"goodmoring sunshine" he mumbled, nuzzling your forehead. Was he always this affectionate in bed?

 _That_ sounded WAY worse then you intended!!! You blush really deep. You don't feel weirded out or comfortable with him doing it... Is that normal for friends? That word sounds alittle odd? Maybe its best friends? For alot of the skeletons. ~~that dont feel right either.~~ You are, starting to like them more and more. You see them as your best friends, but you also see....

Nighty, grumbles then turns on his back bringing you with him. "Wahh" you make a weird startled noise. 

"Nighty, we need to get up. I would love to stay in bed but,..." You *GASP* shooting your head up you look at Nightmare. Then around his room. It was dirty! His boxers and shorts were everywhere what the? "You like gummys?" There was gummy bear wrappers everywhere!? Its so surprising but it's, kinda funny. The king of Nightmare and Negativity. Eating gummy bears in bed....

Shit now the image is in your head. Your body starts to shake on his and your pressing your face to his jacket. Nooo don't laugh!! You'll hurt his skeleieman pride. 

He turns away from the floor and grabs you so you can't see, facing the wall. "stop laughing," he said, sounding embrassed. 

Ohhh no no, your not laughing at him! You compose yourself then you look up at him. "I am not laughing at you, I just find it funny how the King of Nightmares eats gummy bears, I am sorry I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the concept. Like if I were to have, beef jerky everywhere in my room. Or something that doesn't look like it matches with you." You sit up, "come on it is alittle funny," you move your index finger and thumb into a scrunching motion. 

"only alittle," he grumbles looking down at you. 

You smile holding in your awe!! 

"Oh, and I won't tell anybody if you want. I know you like your privacy." You said, smiling at him. He blushes then turns away into his pillow. He is so blushy cutie this morning! Its the cutest thing!!! You are gonna die from how cute he is!! 

Is this what he is like when he was alone? Or with some else? 

"Hey are you always this cute when no ones around?" You asked boldly, then giggling. You are just feeling really touched. That he lets you see this side of himself, you know he doesn't have to.

He blushes deeper then shakes his head, "you always this cute in the morning?" Nightmare pulls out his phone and you see a picture of you... Looking like crap!! Your hair is everywhere your hands are between your thighs and you look in such a daze as. Your shirt is showing your shoulder, as the moonlight is reflecting off you. 

You blush deep, " delete that!! That is so ugly! I look like the dead!" You whined, sitting up all the way and trying to snatch it. You look horrible! 

"no you don't" he said, looking at you with this look you have been seeing lately on alot of skeletons. Your soul pounds at that. You stop going for the phone, *sighing* 

"Okay you probably would have kept it anyway. Wait why did I get up again? Oh right Undyne! What time is it?" You asked him looking at the phone. Trying to read it but you can't, it's to blurry and early. So you ask him again, he gives you a weird look then tells you the time. 

_9:06am October 1st_

"Oohh snap, its past 8 did Undyne even come? She would have came... In. That means she went to my room and I wasn't there!" Your scrabble over Nighty who watches you in amusment scrabble out the door. 

You run to your door to see a note, you read it then snatch it off the door. 

_Anime Punk if ya wanted to have some fun. with some skeletons you could have just said SO!!! And cancelled!!!_

_Not mad!! Not even alittle! Hey!! is it TRUE_

_Your skeleton man has tentacles!!? Fuck you are so gonna be filled in all the right places!!! Can't blame ya for skipping!! GO Anime Punk!!!_

_Anyway!!! I am going to come by 8am tomorrow instead so we can go SHOPPING!!!_

_See YA Anime PUNK!!!_

_P.s Use protection don't want any bony-bones running round here, YET! ;p_

_P.ss YOUR TELLING ME EVERYTHING!!_

Your face is so red your hand is on your mouth. You turn to see Nighty hovering over your shoulder. With a gaint fucking smug grin. Course he would you see any guy whooping at this. But only he can make it feel so much more embarrassing and smug!!!

"Yeah fucking smug it up! So you got big sliky tentacles! It doesn't matter!! Why is Undyne so much more _crass and dirty_ then I could ever thought she would be!?" You said, blushing like mad, slamming the piece of paper down and it just floats down... Ughh.

He shrugs, a happier smile on his face on you complimenting his tentacles. 

"i don't know, if you think it Undyne is crass and dirty you don't even _want_ to know Underlust Undyne." Nighty explains when a *shiver* of disgust racking through him.

You frown then shake your head banishing any weird gross imagine that came to mind, _not_ even wanting to think about it. 

You grab your phone and card for some reason you have a feeling to. You feel Nightys gaze on you. 

You wonder why he is so muvh more affectionate or open? You don't mind or care but, also do care but in a good way care. 

"Come on lets go down stairs I am hungry and I don't know who went to work or not." You said, heading down the stairs. 

Walking down the hallway Nightmare behind you. He asked if you would call him that infront of them. Which you respect. 

You are alsmost there when you hear Edge.

"WHAT SHOULD IT BE I SAY WE KICK HIM OUT!!" 

_"What!?"_ You said, shocked and alittle upset but you go to the scene to see everyone crowded around Stretch who looks like shit. They all look pretty bad but him the most. 

"There will be no kicking **anybody** out!" You said crossing your arms, glaring. Joey coming and standing by you. 

All there grins tighten as you walk closer to them. 

You then turn to Stretch then Sans. 

"Sans, if your going to have a meeting about Stretch and a sort of punishment. Please have the person who was also involved, I am not mad but don't start a meeting without me, unless its about me um just uh don't say anything bad. If you want to ask me Some thing just ask." You said, cause you know they do talk about you. Your not sure if you okay with that or not yet?

They all feel bad now you were right, unless it had to be discussed then they should have you present. You just as important to these stupid meetings as the rest. They will respect that.

"Stretch, as for your punishment. I just want you to talk to me," you said softly. Looking at Stretch who can't look at you. 

Hm, then you get an idea!! 

"I am taking Stretch." You announce holding out your hand. 

He looks up alittle to give you a confused look.

"You either come with me or you stay here with these guys and let them dish out punishment ideas?" You said, jerking your thumb towards the crowd of skeletons. Yes it might have been alittle blackmail. But he needs to come with you. You guys need to talk.

He slowly takes your hand. Then you start pulling him and leaving. 

"Call if you need anything," you get shoved slippers in your face by Nightmare and then he huffs and crosses his arms. Acting aloof but still chill. 

Awwww, he really is different behind closed doors!! You feel grateful and so happy to see that. You also saw alittle piece of Error like thatvone night he came and you talked to him. Or Edge he was more carefree and less intimidating. Not that he was, but today is October 1st so your rematch is gonna need to be post poned after tomorrow. You'll tell Edge that when you get back! You are sure he is looking forward to it. 

"Thank you byee!!" You shout leaving the house. 

You two leave the house leaving stunned skeletons. 

"Nightmare where were you?" Ink asked, watching Nightmare glare hos normal glare at them. 

He shrugs, "my room not that its any of your business." He snaps back already annoyed with him.

"Where was Y/N?" Ink asked, Dream stiffened a sec before acting like he knew nothing.

His grin widened at that, he looked up then back down. 

"sleeping with me" he said, almost proud. 

"WHAT!!" 

"what!"

~~"w-w-what!"~~

Only one who isn't shocked is Dream. So he hurries up and slaps both his cheek bones. "Whhhaaat!" He said looking 'shocked' very convincing. Heh, he is an amazing actor!

Everyone asked? Some were genuinely woundering? Some were thinking of something else. 

He grinned wider, "she just slept in there, what were you guys thinking?" He asked, already knowing. 

"nothing" alot of them said at the same time. 

He chuckled, leaving the room. Of now a little curious or jealous skeletons.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know!! Alot of (freaking fantastic) Nightmare!! Well finally I can get the ROMANTIC part rolling!! (~^ w ^~) Don't worry! There will be cute adorable sleeping bed scenes with atleast each Skeleie~ (I loved this chapter!!) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed PLEASE GO CHECK OUT OUR NEW FANFIC!!!!  
> WHEN IT COMES OUT TOMORROW OR THE NEXT!!
> 
> If you are wondering what was taking up alot of my time. It was this piece of artwork! Go check it out!!! Pleasseee!! WHRNEN IT COMES outt!! Look out for itt!!  
> 
> 
> Oh right I also have a discord! Ya know if ya want to chat me up, ask questions, leave fan art, or if ya want we can all so roleplay. Writing the fanfic with Norms and Walker made me realize that roleplaying is so fun!!  
> So yeahh!! 
> 
> https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/190597249470/show-chapter-archive


	21. The Underswap bros questioning! And more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart how grateful and blessed I feel. I have reached OVER 200kudos!! That might not seem like alot compared to thousands. But to me it makes me feel so accomplished, happy, amazed this many people have checked out my work have seen it! I wasn't going to wait to post this after I wrote it, because I was going to add a drawing of Y/N and the skeletons. As a thank you but instead
> 
> See the end of the chapter for more on that. But I just Thank you! T^T 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Fanart!!! By <https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/190666262285/ok-ok-heres-the-1-out-of-7-fanart-i-promised-you>

So freaking cute! Thank you!! 

+++

Dragging Stretch out the door you stopped dragging him when you hit the curb. You let go and start pacing back and forth. You didn't really think that far ahead! Yes, you have your card and your phone but that doesn't mean you can just walk everywhere. 

"I uh didn't really think this far ahead I mean I just woke up like ten minutes ago. But we do need to talk, just not here. We need to get out of the house." You said, turning to face him seeing him looking down at you with gaint light orange almost honey colored bags. Poor baby didn't get any sleep.

He looks so worn out and just tired but also guilt. Has been eating at his very soul.

You frown seeing him looking like this when you look over just a second, when something caught your eye. Their vehicles! Well mostly the motorcycles, you don't think Stretch is up for a shortcut sooo! A huge smile is on your face now. 

You grab Stretches hand before he could react or pull away. No getting away this time. They need to talk, this has gone on for to long. Your not mad at him about the... Spider incident he didn't know and for all you know he was just trying to playfully scare you. You can see that because you know people do that to joke around.

But to you that was no joke. 

You reach the motorcycles then you see three?! Where did the light blue one come from? It was niiice and "holy that _is_ beautiful!!" You said, finishing your thought outloud. 

"thats my bros, it was in the shop getting a paint job." Stretch said, stareing at the motorcycle.

Hmm, "I'll be right back, if you move or leave I will have Joey track you down and I will drag your bony butt in the woods if I have to!" You shout while leaving dead serious. 

Running back inside you found Blue in the Kitchen looking worried and just sad. His star eyelights were round and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. That is breaking your heart and soul. 

You walk up to him and pat his spine and ribcage back. Catching him off guard, then he sees its just you. 

"Oh, OH HELLO SQUISHY HUMAN THAT WAS VERY FAST!!?" He said wiping away his coming blue tears. 

"Hey, its gonna be okay. I came to ask if I could borrow your motorcycle?" You asked, maybe taking Blues would help stretch? You you dont know. 

He looks down at you, "DO YOU HAVE A LICENCE SQUISHY HUMAN?!" He asked you, like a mother would ask their kids friend. 

"Yes I just kinda left it in my room on my desk in my other Universe, here just ask me some questions. I would never lie about this I used to have a motorcycle back there." 

He asked you like every driving and safety precaution. Which you answered each one correctly.

He was amazed. "YOU HAVE PASSED THIS TIME SQUISHY CLEVER HUMAN!! BUT NEXT TIME I WILL JAPE YOU!" 

Then he handed you a key and his helmet for you and for Stretch. "How did you know I was bringing Stretch?" 

"I KNOW MY BROTHER AND I WPULD LIKE TO SAY I KNOW YOU PRETTY WELL SQUISHY HUMAN! Please Go And Talk To Him." He said, putting the helmet that was big on you but you could still see through it.

You nodded, giving him a big hug which he returned ten folds squeezing you. "Help My Brother" he whispered in your ear. Which made you have so much more respect for Blue he really is a good brother. 

"Of course" you squeeze him. Your soul pulses and his as well.

He believes in you.

"Byyee!" You shout leaving the house once again. You hold up his helmet while yours is still on your head. 

Stretch looks at you then Blues motorcycle, "nope" is all he says before turning on his heel and was about to walk away. 

You grab his wrist shaking your head. "You owe me, take this as your so called punishment." You said, raiseing an eye brow and giving him a smirk. 

He slumps at that, accepting that. So he does feel like he should be punished. Well when he rides with you hehe, he is gonna be glad he choose you. Maybe.

Bringing the kick stand up, you hold up the bike it is heavy but also light. Its a trick bike as well if your right. So it should be even easier to drive then Reds and Sans. 

You get out of the garage and canipe. Bringing it to the the curb you use the extra 5 inches to hop on the bike swinging your legs over. Then you put one foot on the concrete curb and lean the bike and yourself on it to keep it from falling.

Turning your head you see Stretch stareing at you with shock and amusement. 

"Yeah yeah, I know I am a short lets cut the explanation _short_ and hop on before I grow to _tired_ to drive" you said, as your voice was muffled alittle from the helmet. A smirk is sent his way.

He seems to loosen up alittle, he slowly makes his way over to you. Shuffling closer.

Then it seems that the realization that he must get behind you and touch you to hang on. Seems to really sink in. 

You wait patiently for him to hop on. You don't want to force him to do something he isn't ready for. 

He slowly steps his long leg over the bike behind you. He slumps in his seat his ribcage and where his belly would be, is grazing against your back. His arms are wrapped around your waist but, they are to loose.

Well that ain't gonna work. You look down at the handle bars, a smirk on your face. You grip and turn the right handle keeping your foot on the break. 

* _ruum rumm_ * a deep beautiful _rumble_ and _purr_ sound is made by the engine. Ohh its was beautiful!! 

Stretch flinched and pressed his whole body to your back. Arms tightening around your waist that almost wrap around twice. From how small you are.

You laugh and start riding, you know exactly where you are going. Sorta.

Riding is so fun!! You feel so free riding! 

Cruising down the long wide forest road the wind blowing your long white hair. Some how its not smaking Stretch in the face like you were worried it would. You would do a trick but, you wanna get used to the bike again. Its been so long a whole month since you road on one. Let alone a person, the only people that have road with you was your brothers. And that was 5 months ago. You kinda miss them and your Mom and Dad. But its not as bad as you thought it was gonna be. Your just so used to them being gone for so long. ~~but at least you or they would call~~

Heading down the main highway, you try to remember where that chocolate place was? You know it was across the mall. So when you reach a red light, you ask Stretch if he knows. 

"Hey stretch can you hear me?" You asked really loud over the cars and the engine. 

"yeah, blue had me install a microphone _blue-tooth_ in each one." He replied sounding fond of his older brother. Was that a pun? 

You smile anyway!

"Aw, well thats cool then do you see a sign or know where the mall is?" You asked, looking at the red light and the busy road. Waiting for your turn. 

"yeah, turn left on Burien 49 and right on 54th you should see it up head there." He answerd back. 

"Thanks!" The red light turns green as your turn comes up. You glide leaning your body along with Stretchs alittle and turned a smooth left. _Carefully,_ left turns are dangerous for motorcycles, so you are always careful and more focused on the cars around and infront of you. 

Turning on Burien 49, highway, you head up as the sun is shining on you two. Its not up all the way cause its still 9:00 am in the morning or something. So it is chilly, you should have brought a jacket. Buuut you still don't have one. 

Turning on the winding road, you see and pass the 54th lane. Gliding over and switching lanes you follow the circle road leading down. Seeing the mall in the distance Stretch tells where to go sending you to the parking lot. 

Which is were you weren't going. Driving slowly you look around and spot the chocolate shop which you park in. The parking lot looks pretty empty since the mall doesn't open until 10am. 

" Oh I hope he is open" you said, turning off the bike and taking the key out. Stretch got off then you did hands still on the handle bars. Kicking the kick stand up. Placeing the key along with your card and phone in your bra. Which does look obvious. So you take your phone and place it in between your waist band pajama pants and hip. It felt warm from being in your bra so it didn't feel cold like you thought for some reason.

Walking up to the door with Stretch following you, you push the door and it opens!! "Yes its not closed!" Heading inside as the bell rings. 

You look around and immediately notice some changes, the place has a new coat of green and purple paint. It looks new and the tables also. The place looked nicer.

Your brought out of your trance from a familiar voice.

"My dear, Y/N is that you? My it has been sometime!" 

"Hey! Yeah it has been a couple weeks I am actually here for some chocolate! The same one as last time five dark chocolate abd five milk chocolate." You say smiling wide at him.... Shit whats his name!? Did he tell you!? You don't remember!! 

He smiles down at you then at Stretch, who is just standing there not knowing what to do. Like he was waiting for the scolding like a child. 

"Ohoho, I see well I just opened 30 mintues ago so the chocolate wont be done for 45 mintues maybe alittle longer." He said, apologetic. 

"Well thats actually prefect! Cause _we_ have all the time in the world!" You said, smiling at him. Now Stretch was growing even more nervous. He was scared you were just gonna lung at him. 

He smiles as you walk towards the counter. Eyeing the treats! "Oh my gosh you have chocolate drizzle croissants!! Can I have two of those while we wait?!" You asked, you were so hungry! Those would hit just the spot! 

"Of course and you don't have to pay especially sense it's because of you that I got this place better. I have been doing much better business." He says, as he bends down to hand you two croissants. Aw, such a sweet man!

What did you do last time? When you cried? He remembers him talking about a credit card so, he is gonna guess you gave this old man extra money. 

"Thank you, Stretch do you want anything?" You asked turning to him. 

He doesn't want to risk it. He might throw up, he is so nervous to what you are gonna say. Prob him with questions, get mad at him. 

He shakes his head then walks over to the back table in the corner. You thank him again and walk towards Stretch sitting infront of him instead. You are not very intimidating, since when you sit down. Stretch is still very tall. 

You put your croissants to the side plopping your elbows down on the table. Hands putting your hands together like a in a serious position.

Stretch waited for the questions, why was he mean, why did he do that, whats wrong with him, lets talk, whats your problem with her?...

You look up at Stretch as one question comes to mind. 

"Papyrus, are you okay?" You asked worried, he acted like he was on death row! It was making you worry alot actually. 

He snapped his head up at you giving you wide eyelights. He didn't expect those words to come out of your mouth. Then he started shaking, his grin off his face. Little light orange honey colored magic tears where balling up in his eye sockets. He was mumbling you couldn't hear him. 

"i....ry i... sory" you hear so quiet you are only getting bits in pieces. You stand up and sitting next to him, giving him a reassuring hug. "Its okay, I forgive you. I'm not mad at you. I just wanna understand, its okay." You said, softly patting his back and ribs. 

"i am so sorry, i know i have been treating you like shit, ignoreing you, giving you looks, i even dumped out that hot chocolate you gave me." He was shaking, as he was trying not to cry. But it was to late, all the guilt, shame, false hate. Was crashing down, you still weren't mad.

You were hugging him tighter, you could ~~feel~~ see him looking so remorseful, regretful. How can you not hear him out? 

"Papyrus, why did you do it? I... I am used to people not liking me I just try and brush it off. But with you, it hurts I just wanna talk, talk to me." You sounded alittle watery. 

He somehow breathes in and out, then he composes himself. He stares straight forward eyelights focused on the chair infront of him. 

"i-i was scared, you just appear in our lives out of the blue. you know things know one should know about me about sans. you know so much _to_ much, but i don't know a _thing_ about you." His voice was growing louder then his normal monotone calm voice. It was growing so emotional. 

"it scares me, scares me so much that you will someday decide. "hey i am do _fucking_ bored already i know everything! so how about a _RESET!!_ How about i toy with all these lives! i can do anything! i know their deepest secrets, their famliy, what they like, what they dislike, what they **hate,** what i could _destroy_ until i have **ripped** them up until they are _nothing_ BUT A SHELL WHO IS JUST WISHING TO FALL DOWN!" He is screaming, as he is just stareing. slouching like the world is on his shoulders. 

The tears were running down your cheeks, they won't stop. All this time he wasn't just scared of what you knew. He was scared what you would do with it. If you would... Do what Chara did. Underswap is much darker then you would have ever guessed. He is still scared of a reset and.... All that happened to him..

"or maybe you _just_ maybe you really do care about all us, maybe you really do care about my brother and the other skeletons?! maybe just this once i can trust a human and they don't fuck me over destory everyone i love?so...so why the hell did i ever do the things i did? you were never mean to my bro, you never showed any sign of being that _**demon.**_ i was taking all my anger and fear of that happening again. on you.... y/n i am sorry." He said, as he turned to look down at you magic tears rolling down his cheekbones. Cheekbones alight honey orange color.

He looks so tired, so sad, so regretful. How can you not except that apology? That was more then you ever thought you would get from him. It really makes you so emotional for him. He was scared because of what Chara has done, he went through hell. 

"I... I am sorry," you sounded so sorry. "I am sorry I didn't tell you guys anything. I don't know why but nothing like that has crossed my mind. Worrying about how much I might know. I don't even know if what I know is right! I am so sorry for just not opening up, I haven't told you guys that much about me. I know I haven't and its not fair. I was so focused on you guys to tell me what you know then I tell you.... But thats not how it works, commutation is a two way street. I was leaving you and everyone else in the dark about me. I... I knew UnderSwap your Universe had resets and loads instead of Frisk as the savoir" Papyrus scoffs at that. " It was Chara, I have a question for you, if you wanna answer?" You said, softly. Waiting.

He looks at you for a good minute then he asks, "what?" 

"did, did Chara when they... Killed everyone, did they have there eyes closed?" You asked carefully trying not to open anymore wounds. 

He looks at you frowning like how that could be important to this? "what does that-"

"Please just answer it, this could really open up your mind more." you said, looking up at him. Pleading big eyes

He *sighs* not wanting to think about it.

\----Flashback----

_As the ruin doors open and slam shut leaving an echo through out the snowy forest._

_He watchs a ~~demon~~ kid walk out covered in **dust** **.**_

_Brown hair that was is a bob._

_There green and yellow striped sweater was **caked** in dust. Like they somehow killed them over and over. _

~~_isn't that the truth_ ~~

_Turning there head he saw their **face** rosy cheeks with a sinister wicked smile. _

_Their eyes were.... He can't see their eye's. Like they are squinting? ~~but aren't they always open? and the color red?~~_

_\--------_

You watch his eye sockets widen and he looks down at you...."if they were squinting their eyes.." He watches your expression grow concerning. 

"Poor kid," you whisper " Papyrus they, it wasn't their fault. They were possessed by the adopted child of Asgore and Toriel. The one who died, i don't know your guy's history. I only know Undertales and I could take a guess but I don't think it would match up. Anyway their kid who died was DETERMINED to well _not._ They had a vengeful spirt that can only possess a soul who has a ridiculous amount of DETERMINATION. Which sadly was-"

"chara" he breathes out in disbelief all this time he thought the kid was making his life hell on purpose. When in reality they were being controlled to kill everyone.... And suffer the resets as well. He hated their guts.

"did they have no control?" 

"Yes and no, to really get under control the way Frisk did to Chara. Chara would have to either given up and let Frisk do whatever they wanted. Or Chara may have been curious and wanted to see what would happen if they killed a monster. That is all it takes is for them to submit the first kill on their own to let Frisk in and where them down.... It may have been a horrible stupid mistake. But the price it payed for their couriousity did not only effect them but everyone else. You. I am sorry Papyrus that you had to see that. That

You nod "I am sorry Papyrus I know I haven't been fair to you either. To...any of them... I have been selfish so _so_ selfish. I want... I guess I didn't tell you guys anything because I didn't want to guys to leave me... I know its going to happen. When the machine is fixed we all go back to our Universes... I cant say I didn't wish for that machine to not be fixed for a loong time... So I wanted the time I spent with you to be happy and have so much fun, even embarrassing moments! I didn't want you guys to see me differently." You confessed, it has been in the back of your mind. 

He stares at you, you really like it here? Why would you get so attached and then..

"wont it all just be ripped away from you? To build up all those happy and sad memories you had with us and then... It be gone." He asked you looking down at you. Was he referring to-

"i am not referring to the...resets. don't you just want to stay here? why want to set yourself up for hurt? when you could just...be cold to us, to me." He said, starting to slouch more but he was starting to look alittle more better. But can't grasp it. 

"Because this is my one chance to experience friends. To feel what its like to be around people (besides my famliy) that like me. That I feel so comfortable with and safe with every one of you guys. Which includes you, I may not fully trust you because of what happened. Because even if I like to think I am a good person my mind and soul are two different things. So my mind will need to trust you as well." You told him being honest, looking down and nibbling on your chocolate croissant. You dont wanna cry... But little tears are falling down while you eat your yummy croissant. *Sniff*

"Sorry," you said, again you just feel sorry, sorry for him, sorry that he felt that way, sorry you didn't at least open up more. You were a bad friend.

Papyrus looks down at you and he feels alittle bad but at the same time...he hasn't had that type of a meaningful apology... He feels like you deserve the full truth. 

He begins feeling his _sins crawling on his back._

"when i was getting more agitated and honestly i was trying to see if... i could scare you. you would tell me what i wanted to know... i just couldn't wrap my head around you just telling me what i want to know? the kid was never like that, it took me over 50 resets and loads to remember just a few things... i know you are not chara or frisk that you two are _nothing_ alike... i didn't just not like you i don't like all humans. but... you have changed my mind, not all humans are so bad. " he said, looking you up and down in a comfirimg look. Not lewd or pervert just like he knew you were you. You were _better_ then them, 

"when i went to muffets the night before, i tell her alot of things from habit to my muffet. she made a joke to scare the you then tell me what i wanted to know. saying she does that with unpaying customers." He chuckles dryly, 

You think you know were he is going with this. He has been so honest with you, you listen.

" i know she ment it as a joke, but at the time I _wasn't_ thinking of it as a joke. so I asked if I could bring one of her family members. and I originally was gonna put them in your room ta scare you. but I felt that was wrong at the time, in the back of my mind i knew what i was doing was wrong. not saying everything I did _wasn't_ wrong, i just, my mind was clouded. i am sorry for doing that, coming closer even when...you asked my not to. Begged me not to.... i am so sorry." He said, ducking his head looking so sincere sounding sincere.

You brush your hands together to rub off the flakes and crumbs. Then you turn to him and say.

"That's pretty fucked up." You said, looking him dead in the eyesockets. It really is...

His eyesockets widen and his jaw opens alittle. He wasn't expecting that from you. Well he doesn't know what to expect from you... He liked that about you.

"I mean well, it is alittle bit at least. Not everything else just that part. I feel like instead of coming to talk to me you took a reckless decision. Because you were scared, which isn't fucked up. What is fucked up is you having to even have that fear... You should have that fear of being scared if someone because they know more. That you can't even trust someone all because FRISK COULDN'T NOT BE A MURDER!" You were getting louder the more you talked about it the more nad you were getting ar Frisk. Yes Chara may have done it, but to take advantage of a child instead of warning them. Its so messed up! To take advantage of that power to do all those horrible _horrible_ things. Your eyes were closed.

You didn't realize you were crying until you felt a bony long warm hand wipe away your tears. You didn't flinch, the hand was soft, hard and you didn't feel like you were being threaten or in danger. 

You open them back up and look up at him with glossy eyes. Face flushed, "its okay, i will be okay i really think i will...just its gonna take me sometime." He said, softly and calmly with alittle hint of laziness. 

You smile at that, you know there are so much more to these skeletons than fanfiction can never give. 

"Are we cool?" You croaked, mouth dry from no water from eating the chocolate croissant. You really wanted to have a good relationship with Stretch.

He smiles at you, a real smile then he "nyeh nyehs" softly.... Your heart melts!! As your soul brightens. 

"yeah, i think we are. do you want a drink?" He asked as he got up and easliy lifted his leg and made it over you. 

You blush alittle, "uh yeah i can go get it if-"

He sent you a wink and walked off feeling a gaint burden lift off his shoulders and his mind isn't nagging at him. 

"Heh, I really do forgive him its not like he knew of my fear. He also really was sorry I could tell." You said, outloud whispering to yourself. You hear a *ding* from your waist and you pull out your phone seeing it was Dusty! Asking when you were going to be back.

Aww! Such a sweetie!! You respond right away, you don't want to worry that skeleie. 

You type 'Around 40 minutes (:'

Putting away your phone smiling feeling better about everything. He was honest with you, he told you what he was feeling how it made him go to those actions. He apologized. Thats all you really wanted but you got so much more. 

Papyrus comes back with a water for you and a cup of something? "Thank you" 

"What did you get?" You asked, seeing it was something hot?

"its some of that extra sweet hot chocolate you got me... i really liked it but was an asshole and didn't like you knowing how much I love sweet stuff." He said, shrugging drinking the hot cup of hot chocolate. Wait what!? He really didn't drink it? Though that would make sense why he didn't drink it. 

"Hey I am gonna tell you what I know, so we can get a better of understanding of each other! You can ask me anything just uh maybe not all at once." you said, smiling at him. You don't think you can tell your whole life story. You also want to tell everyone else so you don't have to explain it 14 times. Heh.

He is grateful for that. He sits down next to you when you scooted over in the bench.

You tell him about your knowledge of resets loads, his gaster blasters, short-cuts, his machine in his basement. You also ask him if he did have to fight Chara in the judgement hall. He didn't look proud of it but he nodded, "more times then i could count" 

To lighten the mood you ask a different question.

"Do you write? Like romance novels?" You asked, him who turned a honey glow blush! Ahh!! He looks so cute!! And shy.

He nods slowly then he asked you a question. "do you have a bad relationship with your famliy?" He asked alittle personal but its nit like its something big.

"I do _not_ the thing is with them is that they travel alot with my 15 year old brothers. My dad has a high end company job that makes him travel, I couldn't go or really go with them at all. Because I had to finish high school." Nibbles on other croissant. " So instead my parents helped me get an apartment then I got emancipated. At 17," he looks confused. Oh right he wouldn't know what that is.

"Emancipated' means getting to live on your own. 18 is when you are a legal Adult so say. If I wore stripes until I was 18. Being emancipated means I could take off my stripes and be an adult early. Because I had high grades, which I worked myself _down to the bone."_ You said, smirking which he snorted at shaking his head. 

"And I could prove I could live and take care of myself. So after I finally got hired at a job saved up $3000 of my own. My parents signed these papers saying I am a legal adult. The people there looked at my parents like thet were crazy. I looked alittle smaller and had alot more baby fat still. I actually have a picture of me at 17!"

He was interested in that! Leaning over to see you pulling out your phone. Scrolling through he saw quite alot of picture's of your brothers and mom and dad. He couldn't see them to well since you were scrolling so fast. 

You clicked on the picture. You were wearing white jeans a orange off shoulder shirt with a blue choker. 

You did look different not by much just alittle shorter and you were smiling and your face looked younger more round and plump still rosy. Your hair was down but alot shorter it was just at your shoulders. Still thick and white as ever. 

"heh, you look cute" He said, leaning over to see. 

You blush deep at that compliment! 

But as Stretch looked closer you, looked kinda sad? Lonely? He frowns for a second before pondering on what you said earlier. You really were alone, no friends no one. If your famliy really wasn't there who... Who was there for you?

As you were looking at the photo it brought back memories. You were 17 and 5 months old. When this picture was taken... Before they left, this was a copy that your mom sent you. She said you looked strong and beautiful praising you from how proud she was. She is the best but, you wonder if she... Ever saw you were lonely. A sad beautiful smile is on your face eyes soft.

"So to answer your question again I guess. I have a...good relationship it is a distance one. But they called me or I called them. Now that I think about it I wounder if... They even notice i'm gone? They call but... Not that often anymore once a week. They are always busy.... But my brothers call every 3 days... I hope there okay." You said leaning your elbow in the table propping you chin on your palm. 

Stretch noticed you were getting sad. Your soul was getting alittle dimmer thinking about them. Shit, he shouldn't have brought up famliy. 

"any crazy made up stuff that wasnt true in yout universe about me or sans?" He asked. First thing that came to mind.

Ohhh! A biiig smug smile grows on your face. "That is a question I haven't got yet. Hehe"He watches you chuckle darkly. What the he is kinda regreting this. 

"Well a lot of people don't believe your brother is so innocent. _Alot_ of people think he is a kinky pervert that loves girls so much, or that he is manipulative little shit." As you were saying this he was getting alittle mad then, he kinda can see where that came from. He loves his bro but, he can be alittle manipulative. Not so bad but he will use his starry eyelights to get what he wants sometimes.

"wait wait, you saying he is the opposite if what you see him?" He asked, what? No what the.

"No people made that other side up because they don't really believe that he can be _that_ innocent. Or just freaking adoreable. Pluuus people do like the idea of a guy playing innocent then being a freak in the sheets!" You laugh at that, your not laughing at blue just.

He snorted at that, what the hell.

"People just made it up, its not real. Honestly its kinda funny now that I have seen what he is really like they were wrong. But they were also right in someways. Because I know he is not a pervert or anything like that. He is a sweetie and truly magnificent. But he is also a grown man, it is natural for him to have urges or grown up man thoughts from time to time. I do kinda forget that, cause of how fun he is to be around." You were now saying all your thoughts out loud. Opps, to much!! To much!! Is it weird to talk about someones brother about this!? 

Oh my gosh he is he gonna think you are talking shit!? No no no!!

"I mean I-" 

He laughs, his shoulders are bouncing up and down. He can't believe you just said all that so casually he would have never thought you would be _so_ honest! It is weird they are talking about his older brother. But it is kinda funny and true. His brother is magnificent. 

"Stop laughing!! I am sorry I love Blue if you thought I was talking bad I am not! Also I don't know what weird to talk about and whats not sometimes okay!!!" You are shouting alittle as your cheeks are bright red! Whyyyyy! Can't your mouth shut upp!!

He just laughs harder then he starts to calm down. 

"you, *breathes* its okay, you just caught me off guard also, might want to keep those thoughts about my brother to yourself. it is weird hearing that about my brother." He said, frowning grossed out by the thought. 

"i also did ask you to tell me what you knew about my bro, so thats on me. now I'm not so sure i want to know about me" he said, sitting up drinking his hot chocolate.

You laugh at that, shaking your head. "Oh~ but Papyrus I have a picture if what some people like to put in~" you sing song. Grabbing your phone, pulling out your gallery to downloads you have alittle section of just him in. Hehe.

"So Papyrus... Do you like to say I don't know like to cross dress as a girl? Say in a bathing suit or maid outfit or something?" You asked sooo innocently. Holding the phone towards your chest so he can't see.

"never thought you would ask such a personal question. you in to that?" 

"No!!" "cause i am not shaming you" "NOOO! But you are!!" You show turn the phone around and put it close to his face. Haha you will expose him! 

His eyelights go out, there he was and he was wearing a orange bikini winking at the screen. 

"...ohhh, this is your porn. instead of using magazines should i say i am flattered?" He said, a huge smug look on his face!! He was teasing you or messing!!? You don't know!

"Ahhhh!! What what! No no!! This is funny!!-" your blushing so much your about to fall out of the bench! Ahhhh WHAT WHAT!!

"its okay, i don't look so bad. though it is weird how people would put me in this? am i gay?" Ohhh shit... You never thought THIS question would come up. 

"Uhhhh, nooo, but uh you are shipped with four different... People?" You said, still blushing deep. 

"what!! but i am straight. with who?" he asked, oh boi!! Its time...

"Um well you are shipped with Muffet,"

Oh thats not bad she is pretty, 

"And uh Red-" 

"what!? that is _not_ a thing!" He asks you, he is _okay_ with red. he did deserve that punch but anything else. _No._ gross. He supports anyone and his brother about who you love. But _that_ is a no for him.

"There is also," 

"chara?" He was just ginna make a guess from how Undynes ships went when he listened to her sometimes.

"Your brother" you said.... Oh shit you should have SAID CHARA WHY DIDN'T THAT COME UP FIRST!?

Papyrus froze, then he started gagging. Oh no!!! Uou shouldnt have said that!!! If someone said that about your brothers with you. *gag* you gag at the thought, DISGUSTING!

"what did you say?" he asked, you one more time. Uhh

"What? Nothing! Oh my gosh I think the chocolate is done!" You said really fast.

You get up scrambling away! Stretch following close behind. 

You ring the bell and man came out.

"Oh Y/N dear your order is almost done just let me put them in the box!" The elderly man said sweetly walking to the back. 

"For both our sakes, lets just say you were. And I was scarred for life." You whisperd to him *shivering* ew.

He'll take that as a yes and what is wrong with people? We are brothers, he guess people still have some weird ships after all. He is just gonna let this go, for his safety and before he throws up. His soul pulsed with disgust at the thought. They are bonded but as siblings, a bond one that is pure and means they are very close so. Anything else but that. Is. Just. No.

"Sorry-" 

"nope your fault i asked, just wasn't expecting that. just to help me a have a clear mind were the others?" He trailed off. 

You *shiver* it wasn't bad when you just thought they were fictional... But now that you have seen there close brotherly bond and love. It seems soo gross honestly. Like it ruins it! You never really shipped any skeletons together... To busy shipping them _with...you..._ You blush soo deep at that thought!! What is wrong with you!! 

"Okay anything that we talked about. Mostly the embarrassing stuff. Stays in here!" You said, turning around to look at him. Pointing your hand to the ground!! 

"i agree with that honey, i need a smoke." He said, rubbing his temples... Honey? *gasping* alittle under your breath. He CALLED YOU HONEY!!! You blush a deep red as he went out to go smoke. 

"My you really have quiet the pickens darling, you take care of them. I can tell alot of them have been through alot." You hear the elderly man say, as you turned around. How did he know? 

"I hope I am, I feel like it's something I not only feel like I should do but _want_ to? Its weird, I care about them all so much. Alot actually but, I don't know what I feel its so new?" You said, talking to him. You don't know this feeling its warm and fuzzy but so confusing. Like your heart or rather soul is choosing all of them. Which you don't mind you love them all, they are your friends. ~~and some your crushes.~~

He looks down at you with his green wise eyes. A smile on his wrinkly face. "You'll get it soon my dear, now how about those chocolates?" He handed the box towards you. It was the same gold and brown but with green and purple as well! 

"Thank you! Let me just-" 

"Nope its on the house as well and no saying no. I can spare you a few chocolates for what you have done. Just promise you'll come back to visit even if its just to say hello." He asked you, aw that warmed your soul he was so sweet. Aww, okay you gotta ask for his name!? 

"I am sorry I don't remember getting your name?" You asked, blushing from embarrassment, oh goshhh! 

He chuckles "Silly old me, my name is Aaron River, it is a pleasure to meet you Y/N." Aaron smiled at you. 

"Thank you Aaron I will come again!" You said, as you waved and said goodbye. Meeting Papyrus outside. 

"Hey! Got the chocolates, you ready to go?" You asked, smiling at him. His eyesockets soften he did like that smile sent his way. 

"yeah, lets go. glad i went with ya heh, didn't really get a punishment." He said, walking towards the motorcycle. Hmm? An idea came to mind! 

Papyrus suggested putting the chocolates in his phone! "Ohh my gosh!!!! The dimension box!!!" You scream excited. 

He brings his index phalange to his mouth, "shh, the humans here don't know about them. the monsters here all agreed to not tell anyone" 

"But you told me?" You tilt your head

He looked down at you then smirked, "i am not a monster from here" he shrugged. Ohhhh.

*gasping* but your smiling sooo wide. "You are sneaky! Okay lets go! I can't be talking though I mean I am driving without a license or ID!" You said quieter, walking towards the bike and putting the key in. You put on your helmet as Papyrus does the same. 

"wait you don't have a licence? then how do you drive so good, not as good as my bro. but good." 

"I had a motorcycle back in my Universe, I don't have my license because I didn't bring it when I got sucked into the machine!" You giggle, its true if you were coming here you would have brought everything important. 

He nodded at that, he was getting tired again. You both hopped on this time Papyrus holds your waist. As you drive off he tells you were to go and you see the big long road with no cops. Coming close to the house. 

"Hey Papyrus! You might wanna hold on!" You gave him a warning, he made a confused noise. 

"wha-" he was cut off by you all of a sudden speeding up more! 

The wind was blowing much faster, then he felt them tipping back. He had a panic look on his face! 

"Ahhhhh!! we are falling!!" He screams latching on to you for dear life. Eye sockets squeezed shut and mouth open while screaming! He was scared and ~~yet....having alittle fun~~

"Whoaaaa no we aren't!!! I am just gonna show you a **good time!!!"** You scream, whooping as you tipped the motorcycle to do a wheelie!! All the way down the road. Thanks to Papyrues extra weight 

Red would be so prooooud of youuu!!! 

"Whooooaaaa!!!" 

You two were shouting through the empty forest road. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" 

Then when you saw the mansion circle drive way. You gently eased the bike down now back on two wheelies. 

"Hang on I see the house!!!" You yell to Papyrus.

"goood!!" He shouts back. Still hanging on for dear life!

You tilt to the right side getting really close to the ground! But staying there, as you zoom through the circle three times!!

"Whoooaaaa!!" While you are screaming in excitement. 

"AHHHHH!!!!" Stretch is screaming for dear life! Holding on to you so tight. He can see the ground!!! Speeding past him as it looked so blurry and just gray and white!! Its 5 inches away from his skull!!! 

You slow down leaning to tip the bike back over faceing straight on as you go to a stop. 

You were panting like crazy but with was a smile on your face! 

"Papyrus! Wasn't that fun! Not gonna lie that was pay back for the spider." You said, hope you didn't go to far. 

"ughh, you better get me a whole box of honey for this." He drops his head towards the ground,

Hr crawls off the bike and plops on the ground. Dead. Feeling like he deserved it alittle. What _the_ fuck how does a little thing like _you_ even. Drive and tilt a motorcycle like that!? 

You both hear the door open and you look towards the door seeing all the skeletons running out to see the commotion. Uh-oh, how is this going on look!? 

Seeing _you_ on Blue motorcycle, looking down at Stretch who is on the ground. Then back at them (with Blues helmet still on) Looking like he just saw his life flash before his eyes. 

"what the hell?" Red mumbled. 

"BROTHER!!!" Blue runs to Stretch along with the rest. 

You are just crackling like a maniac. "Haha" Under your helmet. You take off your helmet and shake your hair as it flows down gracefully, still laughing. It was crazy though sticking up from static. 

Fluffy wanted to pet your hair. He had alittle urge to lick you, kinda damp you hair down. 

Stretch looked up at you with a death glare. From the ground. Which made you laugh more. Leaning on the bike handles your little body shaking. 

"what happened? wait you can drive that?" Fluffy asked, 

Dusty and Axe were stareing at your face as it turned to a smirk. They watch you grip the handle making the engine roar. 

Oh that was a like a calling, they both *sighed* at how hot and cute you are. 

"You bet your skeleie ass I can! Stretch round two!?" You said, smiling asking him.

Who scrabbles up to his feet and teleports to Blue. Who is very confused? What did you do?

"PAPY YOU LOVE WHEN I TAKE YOU OUT ON MY MOTORCYCLE!?" 

"no. i like it when _you_ drive bro sense your the coolest. but her!" He points at you, hiding behind Blue. 

They all watch you look so innocent. Blinking and titling your head but they all see your smile was twitching into a smug grin. 

"..what did you do?" Axe asked you, looking down at you and the Stretch trying to understand? Amusement in his voice he is now chuckling. 

"What? Nothing-"

"lies, she is a liar, if i was a human my skin would have been ripped off! she, was going 80 miles an hour! doing wheelies and tipping the whole bike on its side. yet somehow we still stayed on. she was crackling like a maniac!" Stretch said, pointing at you, whos mouth is in a scrunched up 'o' trying to squish the huge smile that wanted to break on your face! Cheeks pushed up alittle and your eyes glimmerd with amusement and innocence. 

_"wheelie?"_ Sans asked you, with a knowing grin. 

"Pft, _wheelie,"_ you said back snickering.

The other skeletons are highly amused, impressed, and annoyed at those puns!

Everyone is stareing at you some were already laughing from the face you were making.

"Okay!! So I might have done afew tricks on the bike, i am not gonna lie it was pay back for the spider thing. But we are cool, you can ask him." You said, honestly and looking at them then Stretch who they all turned to. 

He *sighed* "were good, she forgave me and we had a talk" he said, pulling out a smoke. The death ride made him even more tired. After the adrenaline crash. 

You smile at him then you hear Joey barking running out after you. 

"Aww!! My baby!!" You coo at him holding out your arms his front paws jumped on your leg and he was whining and crying. Tail wagging so hard as he licks your face. You giggle and pet him then you say down. In a sticked voice. 

You see everyone is stareing at you, adoration all over there faces. 

You then look up and see Fluffy and Blue coming for you. 

"cloudy you look beautiful" He tells you straight forward. 

Making you blush so deep and now you were so hot. As his big white eye lights look down at you. 

Your soul pulses happily.

Ahh!! Does he really think so when your hair is a mess and your still in your pajamas? Your soul buzzed happliy. As Fluffys tail wags more and he just picks you up. Petting your crazy hair down. Fighting down the urge to groom you and nuzzle you. 

Over half of them _love_ that look. 

Red, Sans, and Dusty all find that hot how you can ride a motorcycle. 

Dusty was glad you responded back immediately... It made him feel? Like he was missed and that you cared enough to respond back. He was getting more and more calm by the day with just your bright presence near. He wasn't gonna kill the stringbean anymore. He could tell that he also made you happy. Not as much as him but, still did. 

Ink is interested in how to ride one himself. Think of all the paint he could smug all over everything!

Error was looking at you with a little brighter light. You don't even know what you are doing to him! He just wants to...to.... He glances down at his phone in his dimensional box. Where there lies a hand made thick soft and fluffy coat.... He, wants to see you glow at this.

Nightmare is lookimg at you with adoration, love, lust, respect. He thinks his SOULmate is perfect.

Dream was so happy still, you were amazing!! You could do that!! He can sense everyone has a somehow positive vibe. It was making him even happier! 

Edge didn't think that was cool!!! He didn't want to see it either!!! He would just pass by to convently see you teaching Blue!!! That is all! ~~he thinks you are so cool~~

Papyrus and Jupiter are both thinking if you ate while you were out. And wanting to hang out with you. 

"YOU REALLY CAN RIDE A MOTORCYCLE!!? CAN YOU SHOW ME HOW TO DO THOSE TRICKS!!?" Blue asked, stars in his eye sockets so large. Aaw!! He really is just, Sans/Blue. He isn't what people make them out to be. Same goes for a of them, they deserve to know about you. No, thats not right either? 

You _want_ them to. You give then each a big soft ~~loving~~ smile that makes their souls pulse. 

"Yeah, Blue if ya want," you rub his skull which he blushes at and smiles sweetly and shy?! Ahhh!!! What more will you really find out about everyone?! 

You all head inside and you get Fluffy to feed Joey sense he wouldn't put you down. Aww, he really missed you!? Your whole chest feels sooo warm!!

After that everyone was at peace, then Blue came to ask you some questions he didn't mind everyone else listening so you got to stay in Fluffys warm hold. Holy fluffy!!! He is so warm the warmest skeleton you think besides Red and Sans. Buuut comfortable, Nightmare and Fluffy were tied. They were _super_ comfy!! 

Blues questions were simple, what you knew about his Universe if you knew about Undyne and Alphys and how cool Alphys is!! But not as cool as him! 

Then he asked some questions about you! Which perked you up! This is a chance that they can all get to know you!

"SQUISHY HUMAN! HOW OLD ARE YOUR YOUNGER BROTHERS!?" He asked, wanting to know!! He wanted to know more things about you! 

A warm smile crosses your face. "Heh, well they are 15 and still little gremlins!" You said, giggling. 

You pull out your phone and pull up some pictures. Scrolling past the ones where you were a kid!! Nooo embarrassing ones!! (Yet! hehe, author) 

All the skeletons perk up and seem so interested you are gonna show them!? They all want to know more about you.

Everyone huddles around you and Fluffy wanting a peek. Error saw from above. 

You held the phone up to be tossed around! Every one thinks the same thing.

They have light brown short gelled hair same 5,7 foot height, still white skin with blue gray eyes. Standing behind a littler you. Ss you are smaller and you defently have smaller curves. As you are smiling wide and one eye closed and the other half way open from them two resting there elbows on your head. You look alooked playfully angry. 

holy shit you were always cute!! How where you here? They all think. 

"YOU SO CUTE!!" Papyrus, Jupiter, Dream, and Blue announced out loud! 

"you look nothing like them?" Sans, Dusty, Axe, Fluffy, Stretch, Nightmare, and Ink all said. 

"YOU DO NOT LOOK LIKE THEM AT ALL!!? WHY ARE THEY SO TALL FOR BEING A KID!? THEN YOUR.." Edge trails off looking at you. Who is glareing at up him arms. _Dareing_ him to finish that sentence. Your what!?

" ~~a-as s-short a-as a-a b-bitty"~~ Error said dareing to finish the sentence. 

Everyone but Error, Ink, Dream, and Nightmare understand. 

Ink burst out laughing at that, while is Dream is 'ooohhing' Nightmare did think it was a little funny so he had an amusing smile on his face.

Which you snap and turn around to give him your offence look. "How could you!! I am not that small!!" 

Everyone else is so confused!? What is happening? Whats a bitty!? 

He gives you an amused grin. Ohhh then something you remember! 

"Fine you gonna be like that! Stretch, your phone please!" You asked, holding out your hand. 

He frowns confused, then it clicks ohhh, thats why you were getting the chocolate. He gets out his phone placing it in your hand. Which you 'thank you' nicely then you open the dimension box. Pulling it out, in awe!

"Thats is still so cool!" You say, then holding the box of chocolates. 

Watching in satisfaction as Errors jaw falls open. Eyelights scanning the box of his new drugss!!! Mouth watering, really magic. 

All the skeletons are jaw dropped, some of them were on the edge of laughing. Ink already laughed harder!

"Ya know, I saw you weren't eating your three chocolates a day. So I thought 'hey, might as well get some for Error and for a thank you for helping me' because Error I wanted to thank-" you were cut off when all of a sudden you were lifted into the air by his strings around your waist and Joey barking. Everyone on alarmed getting up.

Then you weren't in the living room any more. 

+++++++

As for thank you for over 200!!! Kudos!! I will be taking any of your suggestions on my Tumblr! 

Pretty much bonus chapters/side stories ya want to see! Or just ask me the most random ass question and I **WILL** answer! Its the least I can do! 

So if ya got in ich for a side story idea and just can't find it well I will try my diddly darn best to fulfill it! 

Thank you all again for your love and support! Comments are like my everything and I have been gettin' alot of those to!!

THANK YOU!

ANNOUNCEMENT!!!! 

PLEASE READ!!! 

Our fanfic that me, Skin_It_Walker and Normalaya12 all made!! Ah! (> u < )

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577137/chapters/53952397>

We worked sooo hard and had so much fun and its only the beginning!! 

Go check out there works as well!! 

Normal's

<https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normalaya12/pseuds/Normalaya12>

Walker's

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267753/chapters/53174368>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! Whahaha! 
> 
> Stretch and you are good!! 
> 
> What's gonna happen with her and Error!!!?
> 
> Sorry if I offended any shippers who ship Blue and Stretch or any of the brother ships. I personally don't agree with that, and if I were to see that in real life this would be my reaction. 
> 
> I do respect your ships if you like them together that is all you! I also do respect who you love love. Just not siblings. 
> 
> (I do ship Error/Ink and Red and Stretch... DON'T TELL THEM That!!) But not in this story.
> 
> Hope you all still enjoyed I didn't know how I was gonna write Stetch, for me he is the hardest cookie. I hope to develop more of his character over time though! 
> 
> Tell me your thought of this chapter. I wanna hear them?! Anything!! 
> 
> I hope you all still liked the chapter!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> See ya next chapter!!


	22. Errors questioning! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH FANART FANART! I GOT FANART!!!~~ AHHH!! IT'S HONESTLY AMAZING!!! JOEY AND READER!! AND JUST ADORABLE READER!!! 
> 
> https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/190763123820/attention-amazing-fanart-up-ahead-by
> 
> This one is linked to their account my thing is being stupid! But go Follow both of them!!! I am in love with them!!
> 
> https://sleepingburgerzz.tumblr.com/post/190781981285/hope-you-like-it-blueskeleton6289-first-time
> 
> Warning?? Uh I guess? Just be cautious!

+++

*Gasping* You are a little startled, looking around to find you are not in the living room you are in a much darker room. It has string hammocks everywhere skeleton dolls, that you recognize. 

You turn to see Error glaring at you. What the? 

"I should be giving you that look! You just kidnapped me. You know I am alot more calmer then I ever thought I would be. Are you mad cause I got you chocolate?" He still glares at you arms crossed and glitching like he was thinking super hard on something. 

"Fine give me the silent treatment, I have a patients of a saint. I have nothing to do all day." You sit down on one of his lower hammocks stareing at him. You don't know whats happening, you were just trying to say thank you? It doesn't make any sense. Your eyes close as you begin to think.

Error has always been a tough cookie, he went through something horrible. In his au and how he was created was by a hacker who turned him into well him. He was in the anti-void all alone... Until he went mad supposedly. Then he figured out how to code and teleport to different dimensions and Universe. He did destroy aus but, he was all alone. That does that to a person and it was also still his job for balance like you said last time. You related to Error in some level being alone was the worst. But at least you had Joey. Thats the only reason your okay now. 

You hear slight shuffling and you open your eyes seeing him coming closer. His giltching was going down alittle as well? Huh? 

" ~~y-you~~ ~~w-what are you d-doing to m-me!? ever since you came here stuff has changed, ever since I touched you! i~~ ~~don't feel d-disgusted when I am around you. then you go walking around with all t-that soft warm flesh and letting everyone carry you! not that i care!! i want to know why you ARE SO FUCKING NICE THAT YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!! You think about me and get me chocolate you somehow found out about me eating three times a day!"~~ He was glitching alittle when he raised his volume. 

He was upset because he didn't understand what this feeling was. He wanted to touch you again, but he **will not** ask. 

He _hates_ how his soul pulses with happiness at getting closer to you. Touching you. 

All this was shocking you, he really did touch you to help you out. Now he is feeling different? Well you can't put words in his mouth but what he said, about your skin being warm and soft. Maybe he hasn't _ever_ had touch before, he hates it so much. But now he can touch you and be near you with out glitching as much. Does.. Does he crave contact without knowing it? Does he also like touching you? 

That last thought made you feel special

"Error, its okay to feel that way. Its just a new feeling that you haven't ever felt before. As for what I am doing to you, I am sorry I don't know myself. What are you doing to me? I feel safe when I am around you I want to get to know you but I know you have your boundaries. I like you because you are someone I have grown to love even more. Now that I know you, been around you. I still would like to know more, what are your hobbies, interest what makes you laugh. That goes for every skeleton here but, we all go at our own pace. I am nice to you because I can't help it. Guess you could say I have a sweet spot for ya!" You said, smilng sweetly up at him. 

Which he blushes like a madman. His whole skull is bright yellow and alittle bit of blue lines. 

Then he seems to come to something, he gets closer just alittle at a time. Like a weary cat, it was super cute!!! But you stay silent watching him get closer. You get an idea and slowly without breaking eye contact. You slide off the hammock. 

He freezes for a second before coming closer as you watch him as well. 

His glitching was going down but by bit as he got closer. The error signs around him were disappearing or freezing. He got even closer as you stayed perfectly still. You didn't want to scare him away, what ever he was doing? Youbjust had a feeling to not move. 

As he came about a foot away he looked at you then at your body. Like he was shy and embrassed...ahhh!!! You would be screaming and hugging him so tight he would never get away! But you don't, this must go at his pace not yours. 

You then get the idea he wants you to close your eyes. You trust him. So you do as you wait for something you don't know what? 

Then you feel a warm hard finger pressure on your upper stomach. Pushing in not hard just alittle poke. Which catches you off guard but you stay as still as possible! But your eyes do shoot open, you look down to see Error was on his knees and he was poking your stomach. With this child like wounder but also this look of something? Lust? Love? Curiosity? Maybe all in one?! That makes you blush super red, good thing he isn't looking at your face!! 

But he also has a cute adorable face on with alittle neon yellow blush and his eyelights are so wide. Its sooo CUTE!!!

Error then starts poking around your body, like when an anime character is curious and moves fast. He poked your back thigh which did make you squeak! 

Which made him retreat back like hurt you. The fact that he cares made you just want ti explode and hug him and kiss his skull! 

What you don't know is he is subconsciously storeing that little piece of information.

He doesn't touch anywhere inappropriate. But when he touches your rib cage or any type of bone he retracts immediately and glitching from embarrassment. Blushling like mad, like he groped you. Well technically it is bone so it does make sense. Wait... Do they find you attractive with all this flesh? Not that you care if he or anyone down stairs does or not! ~~liar~~

\--

He doesn't understand? How are you doing this to him? He has always hated touch it was gross felt like touching slime and he _hated_ the feeling. He has always hated touch when he first met that soulless basterd Ink. He tried to touch him and succeeded _one time._ He lost it he hated the feeling, it was like these pins and needles but with this unknown feeling that he felt sick. It made him _extremely_ uncomfortable. He destoryed four Aus that day because Ink kept pushing his limits and _that_ was the last straw. But he is ~~was~~ the bad guy...

He even tested it out on humans to see if maybe it was just monsters that he hated the feeling of. So he went to a friendly Au DanceTale on the surface. Once a human got near him he started glitching even worse then with Ink or any monster. He felt sick to his stomach.

But with you he has always had this feeling or attraction and ever since he helped you come out of that panic attack. He was even more attracted to you, not just in a sexual way but in just a hug, or pat on the skull, or a ki-

\--

You get an idea and slowly super slowly move your arm. Error hears this and watches your hand like a hawk. His eyelights follow its every move even when they look up going alittle bit behind his skull. As you started rubbing your hand on his very top forehead and skull. 

His eyelights grew wider and then started to close his eye sockets. As a deep rumbling purr rolls out of him. 

You are trying your best to hold in your scream!! As he leans in more to your touch!! 

\--

As you placed you hand on his skull he felt the soft foreign yet famailer comfortable touch. 

It felt so soft and gentle like you were being so soft with him. As you rubbed relaxing circles on his skull. He can feel his soul doing backflips and spinning. Like you were the thing he needed no one else. It was a comforting maybe possessive thought. But at the time he didn't think much about it. 

Then he hears a soft giggle coming from you, it was like a soft tune. He opened his one eyelight to see you looking down at him with soft, adoring, dare he say loving? Eyes.

His soul beated hard against his ribcage. Then you removed your warm soft hand! What!? No!

A low complaining growl is bubbling up in his throat, then you spoke which he was thanking the stars for. What the hell is wrong with him? Ever since he touched you, _met_ you he has this feeling to get to know you. He...for some weird reason...likes you alittle bit... Maybe more. But it isn't just his soul that agrees with that. Its his mind and body... 

\--

You get an idea! As you remove your hand from his skull. It was actually pretty smooth like a babys skin? Somehow? Maybe because he doesn't let anyone touch him and he is careful about getting hurt?

You asked him "Hey, you want that chocolate. I got it just for you after all. It is still a thank you," you said as you reach into the hammock to pick up the chocolate box. 

Then turning around to see Error standing back up! You all most drop the BOX!!! WAS THAT A POUT!?!? 

He is gonna kill you!!! Oh gosh you thought that each skeleton had a cute face. This is just to CUTE!! No calm down!! Your face was scrunching up alittle trying to press down the huge smile on your face. 

" ~~y-you don't need to thank me! i did it because you were in the hall way.... and no one else knew how to do it! its not like i care about you or anything!!"~~ He saysnaps alittle then he whispers, now he raised his voice alittle. 

He CARES ABOUT YOU!! That is making your heart melt. As your soul felt like it was doing little spins.

"Of course, I don't expect you to care about me back. Just being able to be with you guys makes me happy." You smile eyes closing and alittle flush to your cheeks.

He regreted what he said _so_ badly. He balled himself up, before exploding.

" ~~fine pry it the hell out of me won't you! with your pretty eyes and warm personality and soul! i'll tell you what i think but, if you tell anyone i will ** _never_** trust you again."~~ He sounded serious, you were confused as hell but you sit down and listen really curious to what he has to say? 

He can't tell you he likes to touch you! Thats fucking creepy! Then you will get the wrong idea abd think he likes you! Which he.. He might..

He started to pace back and forth and then he blushed super deep. Was he gonna... Your face blew up and turned so red your face felt so hot. Why did that come to mind!? 

" ~~s-stop becoming all red its throwing me off!"~~

"I-im not! Just hot in here!!" You scream back at him blushing more!! Shut up you handsome glitchy skeleie!!! 

~~"y-yeah cause your in here!"~~ Error said, then he froze.

You froze.

....loading

"What did you say!?" You said trying to prosses same as him. Pointing at him blushing like mad!! Mouth open and eyes wide. 

As Error looked like his mouth and soul betrayed.

" ~~fucking nothing!! give me the chocolate!"~~ he snatched it from your hands which was easy because of how hot and honestly your whole chest felt so warm. As your soul was pulsing happily and it felt like it was growing happier. 

" ~~i-i just want to know what you know about me d-damn it. i know alot about you so far, so its only fair you atleast tell me what you k-know about me."~~ He said, about to shove a bar of his drug chocolate into his mouth. 

"Wait, what do you know about me?!" You wanted to know! He said, he knew things about you so that means he has been listening! Your getting so excited! 

He looked at you then hurried up and shoved a chocolate bar in his mouth. Making sure he can't talk! 

You were pouting then shook it off oh well. Guess it is time for his turn. Freaking chocolate skeleie gremlin! 

*sighs* "I guess it is only fair I tell you first, to be honest I know your story and afew of the others the best. Because it kinda spoke out to me in away. All of you guys did thats why I related to Undertale and alot of the Aus. Yours was its own story just like Inks, Dreams, and Nightmares. Theirs are one of the most unique and... Sad. To me I found them sad because they didn't deserve what happened to any of them. As for you as well." You look up at him with that same serious soft look you gave the other skeletons. Its so much more powerful when its faced towards you. 

He was stareing at you lost for words but, at the same time he had so many questions. 

"Your story started with a hacker, at least thats what I know from my universe, you were misplaced in the, Anti-void were everything is white no life no nothing. Never ending." You voice grew sad, thinking about it. 

He looked mad, he doesn't want your pity! He glitched hard looking irritated. So you hurried up and talked more. 

"You know, when I first found your Au, your story I felt like I could relate. Not much but at least I thought I did. When you were created you were supposed to be sort of the Ying to Ink, who was the yang. But something... Something happened to the coding and you were set in the Anti-void. Where not even Core Frisk could reach no one but _you_ can reach that unless you give them access. Right?" You asked to comfirm, looking at him softly.

Its not pity, its sympathy hand boundaries? 

He glitches alittle his mind going back to when he first remembered when he first arrived...

-Flashback-

Opening his... Eyelids? No thats not right. What is he? Who is he? He doesn't know? Does he? 

Slowly getting off the ground he notices he has red and yellow bones? As hands? How does he know that? 

Feeling them in awe, he was slowly touching them. Bones.

Little error signs pop up following him. They look tame? 

~~"Error? Thats my name? What kind of stupid name is that?"~~ looking around, there is not much to see? White, yes thats the word. The longer he stays here the longer he remembers more.

His name was Error, he was a skeleton. 

He was the Destroyer of the Multi-verse. 

Then why is he here? Standing up realizing he also had black bones as well. He started moving around thinking if he did he would find a way out. 

Like an idiot he thought moving around he would find a door, no thats not right. A portal. 

He had to go meet this Ink he would have more information.

Time goes by he finds nothing. Nobody. 

This heavy weight weighs on his soul. 

.....

Forever goes by...

Nobody was here.... Why? 

He falls to his knees his mind wasn't understanding? 

Why is he here? Alone. 

He sits on the floor. And weeps for.... He still can't remember. 

One truly is the loneliest number.

That one poor skeleton who was placed at the wrong place, was stuck in between a place where no one even knew existed. 

Time can do many things to a person who has been alone for so long....

As he shouts and screams his voice never reaching...

-Flashback-

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt a blur figure coming closer. Snapping him out just before he saw your flushed crying face. As you collied with him. Sending him to the ground. As he was still crying uncontrollable tears fall down. As he just gives into the warmth he has always wanted since being created. That he never got... That he once upon a time, wanted _so_ badly. 

He wrapped his arms around your figure as he nuzzled his face into your shoulder. He just wanted to be here now. 

"I-I am sorry, I am sorry you had to be alone! I'm sorry the Universe was so cruel! I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm sorry I ever thought I could understand because I could _never_ understand. What you went through." As you are saying what is pooring out of your _soul_ he was balling more. He wanted to hear those words so badly! Just an I'm sorry you had to go through that or **_something._** Something that said 'I care'....

He never got that from _anyone._ He didn't even know thats what he wanted, until you just said it. 

His glitching gone and his soul that felt so restricted felt _so_ much better like it wanted to slam out of his ribcage and nuzzle you. For affection. 

Which he does hold back. Not wanting this to be even more embrassing then it already is! 

As you are hugging him tight he is so warm, fresh, and squishy! You can't help but hold him tighter. 

The imagine of a littler him, being trapped in that place until he went insane and finally got out. Was breaking your soul, as it was subconsciously calling out to his. 

Which made Error panic alittle and not in a bad way. He was blushing like mad! As he was pulling away eruptedly. 

Seeing your tear stained flushed face, was _not_ helping!! He could feel magic corsing through him towards his shorts!

" ~~o-okay, enough of this hugging session!"~~ he said, looking away trying to calm his soul! And his magic!

As your mouth was in a small 'o' then it morphs into a sweet smile. Which you lean in and then you whisper.

"I am glad you are here now" so softly, so random. But you meant it. As you are on your hands an knees looking at him. As he explodes his whole skull a now neon yellow. As little error signs pop up around him.

" ~~y-y-ou are a tease! your lucky i have some morals left!"~~ He shouts at your face still blushing.

Wait wha- *gasp* oh my gosh!! Were you just seducing him!!? Oh what! Was it really that much of a turn on or something!? 

Now your blushing like mad both turning around! At the same time, Really fast!

"I don't know what you are talking about!" You shout back, while looking around his room. (Whats with all the string hammocks?)

Facing back to back! Oh gosh oh gosh! If you did! Do you really care!? Why don't you feel weird about it! Infact you didn't feel weird about it with alot of the skeletons!? Whats wrong with you?! 

Why are you aroused!? You are brought out of your panicked confused thoughts from a heavy fluffy weight. Drapped on your head, blinding you.

"What the?" 

Huh? You slowly pull it off and *gasp* looking down at your lap you are stareing at the most beautiful, soft, creative, fluffy, big thick yet thin coat you have ever layed eyes on. You whip your head to Error so fast stareing at him. 

He seems to be eyeing your every little facial expression. As you looked so emotional, happy, like you were about to be brought to tears. As you were clenching your new coat he made. 

He turned all the way around and stood up as you followed suit. Still looking at him, 

" ~~w-when we talked that one night you drifted off and blabbering about how you didn't get a coat a-and how you didn't get one. s-so-~~ " He stopped talking when he heard you *sniff*. He looked at you as you were crying your emotion overloaded. He he, this was what he was working on the last few weeks. Was for you, why? Your so... You? Why why? You didn't do anything special? What did you ever do to deserve this. To deserve him? Everyone down stairs? 

You held up the big coat that went to your knees, it was alittle tighter around the waist it was feminine but also classy with a touch of this old fashioness to it. And it was yours! That just made you cry more. 

As Error was panicking what do you not like it!? 

" ~~i-if you don't like it ju-"~~ You didn't even let him finish that sentence as you tackled him to the ground _again._ "I-I love it so so so SOOO! Much!! Thank you thank you thank you! I love it!! This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me! I have never got anything so so, special! No one has ever made me something before! Thank you! Thats all I can think of just thank you!" You hug him tighter and nuzzle his bony neck. 

As he is trying not to reboot and NOT reload. He gets a grip of his fucking glitchyness. Then just listens to what you are saying. You really have never gotten a present like this before? Ever? It makes his soul swells in pride. 

He was her first... That sounded alot better earlier in his head!

+++

While you and him are enjoying each others company! 

The skeletons have been searching for you and have been for the past 30 minutes! They can't feel you anywhere and have been looking all over the house!! 

"WHERE IS SHE!!?" 

"look the whole place for her!" Sans

"i can't feel her soul! how far away did that glitching maniac go!?" Dusty was going on a frenzy along with Fluffy, Red,Sans, and every freaking skeleton! 

"I don't know probably to kill her? He did look pretty mad, wait what were we doing?" Ink said getting completely off guard. 

"LOOKING FOR THAT GLITCHING SKELETON THAT IS THE LAZIEST OF THEM ALL!!! HE KIDNAPPED THE HUMAN!!" Edge screeched at him, getting highly annoyed. He can't believe you left yourself so open like that!

"Maybe he just wanted to talk?" Dream suggested, as Nightmare was strangely quiet the whole chaos, don't get him wrong he is worried and he doesn't like that he doesn't know where you are. 

But ever since he found out they were SOULmates he just has a feeling your just fine. He doesn't know what the _hell_ Error was doing but what he _did_ notice was that there were no illentent. 

Dream also wasn't freaking out as bad, he was calm as a cucumber. When Error teleported he noticed that he had more embrassing and almost happy? Emotion, when he teleported away from them. It was weird but he isn't worried... Okay he still is alittle but, he has faith in Error! 

"maybe he was pissed she was taunting him with the chocolate? isn't he obsessed with those or something?" Stretch said sounding weird about it. When he was chugging a whole bottle of honey.

"...i don't want to hear that from you" Axe said as he was trying not to panic he knows it would just make him pull on his eyesocket. Which he knew you didn't like.

"MAYBE DREAM IS RIGHT!! ERROR JUST WANTED TO TALK! ABOUT THE CHOCOLATE!" Blue was searching but couldn't find you? Your not in danger... Right? 

"that fuckin' glitching psychopath kidnapped dollface and now we don't know if she is being slaughtered!" Red was super worried he was already growing in rage! He didn't like not knowing where you were. Especially since it was with that Error sign basterd! 

Jupiter was fiddling with his gloves as he was getting worried, he or his brother couldn't smell you neither could Fluffy. 

Then they all heard you yelling from upstairs. 

"I'm not gonna say anything I promise now come on!' 

~~"y-you have to say it was from the trash!"~~

*Gasp* Nooo! It is not trash!!" They hear you and Error from.

Upstairs! 

+++

"You really made this for me?" You asked one more time. Holding it up, looking at it in awe. It was just so pretty, it had a fluffy black hood with long soft but silky sleeves. It was super soft on the inside as well, like a bunnys fur! It was also a black color to match. The outside was also what you really loved about it. It was alittle tight around the waist but also puffy to keep you warm with an adorable waist black and purple loose bow the colors matched beautifuly with little cuffs on the fluffy end sleeves. You don't care you are going to wear this everywhere!!! 

" ~~yes how many times must i say it? "~~ he didn't sound annoyed now just amused, watching you put it on and grabbing your pretty white hair, that he finds a blessing and a curse. 

Pulling it up and back to fall on your fluffy hood.

As you put the coat on fully you notice something on the corner inside the collar? 

"Whats this?" You asked as you pulled it back and saw *gasp* a little heart, no thats not right it was soul! Alittle one that was teal, green, and alittle orange? With a blue string that was around the middle not a whole bunch like you always saw in the fanart. It was one thick deep blue string. 

Like when he wrapped his string around your waist? You noticed thats the only place he has lifted you up from. Both times.

Your soul beated rapidly as you felt teary again, looking at him. You don't really know what this means but, you have a feeling he was telling you something? It also says something but you can't see it your vision is blurry. 

You need some glasses. 

" ~~i was deciding whether or not to put that on... it is a signature in but i changed it. it means...that if your in danger or something my string is connected to it. not that i care just...just in case."~~ He mumbled crossing his arms, face neon yellow blush.

"Your soo cute am gonna explode!" You jump for him a third time. Which he dodges and catches you by your waist. With his arm at stretched, which you blush and smile at him.

" ~~heh nice try darling"~~ he said as complete affection was in his voice. 

" shut up," you mumble crossing your arms over his arm.

Then something comes to mind,

"You know I didn't tell you everything?" You said looking at him.

He sighs at this putting you back up. 

" ~~i-i know but i have a feeling its stuff like how you know i.. went got out and destroyed Aus? i also have gaster blasters and some what like chocolate? what ever else you know... as long as you don't...change your mind about me then i don't care. just don't tell anyone about them"~~ He said, as he named the stuff you infact did know about. But he is trusting you not to tell. You weren't planning on it anyway. 

You look around his room seeing a whole bunch of chocolate wrappers beyond belief! Is that a chocolate tornado!!! You are so gonna ask about that later!!

You give him a look, which he blushes at. But admits really quietly. That he may have a love for it.

"Error I won't do that, oh and your really embarrassing secret is kept with me. Well what _you_ find embrassing I find cute." you said, smiling and then grinning. 

He frowned confused, then he looked like he was about to kill you. ~~you can't tell anyone about me making you that!~~ " He says pointing to your new coat. 

Huh WHAT!? Noo!! 

"I wasn't talking about the coat but, now that you mention it. Really... But you worked so hard." You said, as you zipped it up half way. Looking at him then the coat. Wouldn't he want people to knowledge his work? Its amazing, beautiful....but at the same time is it selfish if you to _not_ want anyone to know? Just maybe the skeletons and thats all. 

He frowns at this, then scowls ~~"nO i- i just want **you** to love it thats all i don't give a fuck about them or others...this is my thing."~~ Oh my gosh was he getting mad and he was...pouting... This really means alot to him? So of course your gonna keep it to yourself. His words did strike something in you.

"Of course, but if they ask i don't wanna lie to them down stairs. Anyone else fine, please. If they say anything I will have your back! You count on me!" You said, with a sweet pleading smile. 

It took him a moment to pounder on that. Well if you don't want to lie he isn't gonna force you... He is glad you are still gonna try for him. 

" ~~f-fine, but you don't say anything about the...patch i put on there."~~ He was blushing deeply, oh Oh does this mean something deeper like? With monster culture!? Did we somehow make our bond closer! Awww! 

You smile huge at that your cheeks blush red and your soul was pulsing happily at the thought. 

He just needed to get outta here at the same time... he wants to stay alone longer.

"Come on lets head back with the others, you kinda did kidnap me?" You said, grinning. Turning away, as he unlocks the magic barrier around room. So no one could sense your soul or his. He knows how nosy and annoying those skeletons can be. 

Opening the door, poking your head out. You see Joey down the hall running towards you. Hehe, look at your smart boi!! 

"Thank you again Error, for the jacket and helping me." You hurry up and jump to kiss his cheekbone before he could react. And he glitches and was all blushy. 

Aahh!! You swear skeleton blushies are the cutest things!!! Joey nudges your hand. 

"Well beside from you Joey!" You pet his head like crazy and stand up as he follows you. 

Error snaps out of it then frowns! But still blushing like crazy, which he was trying to will away. 

He reminds you not to tell anyone! As you head down stairs. 

"I'm not gonna say anything I promise now come on!" You reminded him, but you know actions speak louder then words. So your just gonna roll with it. 

~~"y-you have to say it was from the trash!"~~

He said that which surprised you, trash!? Trash!? You wouldn't say you found it on the ground!!

*Gasp* Nooo! It is not trash!!" You said hugging the jacket closer, its the best jacket in the whole world! 

Then you both hear a hoard of steps coming towards you and then Dusty, Axe, Sans, Red, Stretch, Fluffy, Dream, and Nightmare! 

"Whoaa skeletons popping up like crazy!! I don't have any money!!" You shout randomly crotching down. Then your picked up? 

"did he hurt ya, i fuckin' knew it! kill him!" Red shouted holding you so you couldn't see anything. Oh shit no! 

"No no Red Error didn't hurt me he just wanted to ask about himself thats all! Please don't start anything, I swear he didn't hurt me!" You sounded worried, trying to wiggle out of his grip. You don't want any fighting.

He lets go and looked down at you. His eyelights small and his grin looked strained. But he listens, "ya ain't lyin'?" He asked just to make sure. Awww him worrying about you is sweet, from all of them. 

"I am just fine better then fine! I am great! I think he is warming up to me!" You said, smiling then turning to Error who was glitching and looking irritated. Wow if its one thing Nightmare and Error have in common is there change in the bed room... WHAT!!? 

That sounded so dirty! What is up with your mind lately!

But in all seriousness...you still like that only _you_ get to see that side of them.

"well that's good, nice jacket by the way where did ya get it from?" Sans asked, eyeing it. It was a nice jacket, he hasn't seen anything like it. But what it does smell like is a faint smell of Error. 

"It fell on top of my head, from the heavens!! Isn't beautiful! Sometimes its cool to just not ask questions and move on with our lives!! Right Dream!?" You said, much louder then you intended, your voice went up an octove! Crap why does your voice crack!? 

You give them all these pleading 'please don't question' eyes that they all cave into. 

No one saw Errors eye sockets widen and his eyelights growing in size. You weren't gonna say anything. A small smile is on his face for just a sec. 

If it's something private its not there business... Even if they are curious its not as bad as they thought.

Dream smiled so wide! "Yes that is true let us go have lunch!" Dream announced as you were passed around to every skeleton except Error who still kept his distance. But you noticed nothing has changed... On the outside, you can feel you soul was still growing brighter, from each talk it was growing more and more. Your ~~love~~ for them was growing. 

After that the day went by so fast, you had lunch sat on Stretches lap, after you asked. Adding the big eyes juuust in case. And he let you on! You love sitting in their laps! It was just this warm, comfort, home feeling you got from it. Now you don't want a chair. 

The day went by pretty chill, all having fun and you told them all more about yourself, how you liked A1! Which made Edge,Jupiter, Papyrus, and Blue shake their heads in disappointment. 

All the rest cheers to that, grinning so happy with that. Even though they already know that. 

Then condiment puns were thrown everywhere!

Making you laugh so hard you almost fell off the couch. 

While all of the pun-masters were grinning so proud of there work. 

Smug skeleies!! But the others were two seconds away from flipping all the furniture. Joey was barking and sniffing you. 

You told them about other foods and stuff you liked you also mentioned how you love chinese food and pastas! Which made them all question what chinese food was? Which you promised to make it sometime!? 

They were also happy to hear you loved pasta! 

You told them your favorite colors, which just sooo happen to be your new favorite were there blush colors! Hehe! 

They also each told you what colors they like and some foods the enjoy! 

After that you had dinner which you sat with Nightmare who was secretly sparking in joy. As one arm was wrapped around your waist. Which you blushed at but it slowly faded once you got used to it. Dinner was calm and you were beat. You really got close with three skeletons Nightmare, Stretch, and Error. Who were all tough skeleie cookies. 

You feel so much happier, somehow you think this isn't the end to this growing happiness. 

You still have afew more skeletons to go, but you also want to keep giving more information about your self! Have them get to know you as well, not that they don't know you. You know they each have all had so mych more information then you thought which you were glad for! You hope it will continue, you accept them for there mistakes. You _will,_ you just hope they do the same. Even if they don't, please please don't let them leave.

You feed Joey and then you took him out and played with him with Papyrus and Dream who were having a blast. 

Papyrus so happy that he wasn't stealing his bones! Which made you and Dream laugh. 

As you all headed to bed and you got a deep cleansing shower, you brushed your teeth, you turned off the light then you. 

"Goonight everyone! Sweet dreams!" You scream out through the mansion. As you hear _everyone_ yell back even Stretch and Error which made you smile so wide. Going to bed feeling so just relaxed and peaceful. As Joey came to lay on top of you. 

"Today was a crazy, amazing day!' You whisper to Joey while petting his head. Looking at the jacket that was hanging up on your back door hook. 

You really keep thinking about all of them!? *Sighs* Eh, its okay! They are becoming so important to you...

You drift off to sleep..

+++

As Error was freaking out in his room! He was checking out his soul... And it was different, it had alittle teal, green, and orange... Rightside up mini soul! With a golden rim around it! 

SOULmate, he..him Error the destroyer of the Mulit-verse. Has a SOULmate...and he hot so lucky for it to be you... He was frowning deeply, he didn't deserve you but, he still wanted you...

 ~~"t-this do-oes e-explain why i f-felt so emotional and could trust her..."~~ but something like touch, contact and what he also felt before. Wasn't just from you being his SOULmate, it was genuine... Feelings he was developing for you... Damn it! 

He was blushing more at the thought of you. Looking down at the box of chocolates that was by his side. 

If you were his that means... You are also everyone elses here.... He doesn't agree with that, but he can't do anything about it... He feels even more, happy that you still kept the secret about your new jacket. That it really is something that the others can't take or have. Which makes him feel special.

But that doesn't change one thing, he is still gonna treat you the same... Behind closed doors or outside them... It will just need sometime. 

But the thought of touching or getting near the others he still _hates_ Which he still doesn't care, he is just grateful deep diwn that he has you. And that even after knowing about all the horrible things he has done. You still like ~~love~~ him.

As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of your warm, soft touch. That he now craved.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wipes tear* *sniff* okay who else cried? When I wrote the Errir flashback!? No just me? Cause when I was editing this I got really emotional! I had no fuckin' clue how I was gonna do it. I honestly really hope I made Errors story alittle touching really hit you hard and that its the same concept but with my words. 
> 
> Also I hope it wasn't boring, heh I know this one had alot of Error but I felt like his would have taken longer. And we still haven't really revealed everything yet.
> 
> Also do you still like him? Did I do good?! I gotta ask!! Tell me all your THOUGHTS of this chapter!
> 
> I may have a sweet spot for ol' Error boi.... You dont know how close I was to making them kisssss!!!  
> But it is not the TIME!
> 
> ALSO PLEASE PLEASE GO CHECK OUT OUR NEW FANFIC! WE NEEDS LOVEE!! 
> 
> FaiTh in Threshold!!!! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577137/chapters/53952397
> 
>   
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!! 
> 
> See ya next chapter!!  
> 
> 
> P.s I do not own Error or any Aus or Undertale!! They all go to there respectable creator's!!


	23. Alphys! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope guys enjoy!! I know I know happy late Valentine's day!!! I had a Valentine's special buuuut. 
> 
> It sucked, I didn't like were it was going mainly because the romance hasn't started yet in the main one. Sooo, yeah instead. I wanted for you guys to ask on my Tumblr. A cute scenario with one of the skeletons or maybe all of them as long as its not to long. 
> 
> But I DID GET THIS FANART!!! Happy Valentine's DAY!! 😍😍💕😭
> 
> https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/190853734215/ok-uhhh-so-happy-late-valentines-sorry-if-it
> 
> Enjoy!

+++

"HUMAN GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!! WE ARE LEAVING!!" Edge screamed yanking off your covers. Exposing you to the cold! Making you curl into a little ball. Your hair everywhere and fanned out. 

"Goooo awaayyyyy, leeeett meee slumberr" You whine pulling a near by pillow and plopping it on your head. 

"WE HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY MORNING OR ELSE YOU SLEEP IN!! WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!" Edge screeches. 

You hear a few deep chuckles. Then you feel to bony hands ankles....what? Nooooo!

"Nooooooooo leett meee sleeeeep, have fun at woooork Honeyyy byeeee" you really drawled it out. You just wanted to sleeeep. Not really realizing what you said, making all them blush. 

Edge fumming! "HUMAN!!! STOP DREAMING AND GET UP!!" He gets a better grip around your ankles like a warning.... 

*snores* 

As you just lay there, then you start moving alittle. Opening your eyes, you notice your _not_ under you pillow. Then you poke your head up, as your crazy hair was everywhere. Seeing Dusty and Fluffy just. Right there next to your face grinning at you.

As you blink veryy slowly. Making Fluffy snort in amusement. 

"hottie your making me jealous here, if i got to get up _you_ got to get up." Dusty said, looking at your tired cute confused face as you.

As they watch you squint your eyes at them, "What kinda logic is that? If your so tired just come join meee." you said plopping your head back down. Leaving yourself completely at their mercy. 

That make his soul pound like a hammer, super happy with that.

"welp can't agrue with that" he said about to plop down and take a snooze. Your offering he isn't doing anything wrong. 

Fluffy growling at him, "no she doesn't know what she is saying, she is facing morning drowsy talk."

" your just mad she didn't say that to you," Dusty said, grinning like mad facing Fluffy, who bristles then growls. But doesn't deny.

"THATS IT! YOU ARE TO FLIRTY THIS MORNING!" 

"...wha, nooooo pleaseeee juuust give me 23 hours." you said, telling your true intentions.

"Iiii did not mean to say thaat, I meant 5 minutes." you said trying to back track. Voice still sleepy and sounding like you were high. But you were just to late.

"I KNEW IT!!!" Edge said as he yanked your small form off the mattress, with ease. 

Your eyes shot open as you hurry up grab something! And you were hanging on to the end of your mattress for dear LIFE! Your hair in you face on both sides, 

"Nooo, I didn't mean it! Fluffy Dusty help me I can't do this alone!" you beg, feeling your weak grip lossen. As you lift your head that was alittle flushed. And eyes squeezed shut. 

They are both blushing.

Dusty grins like mad his eyelights flashing in amusement. "thats what she said" Dusty said, making everyone pause including you. Everyone turning to look at him. 

Fluffy looked from two seconds to slapping Dusty with his tail that was flicking dangerously. 

Joey barked alittle, _like what the hell!_

The only reason Edge didn't go after him was because he was still holding your legs. He didn't want to hurt you. You were so small. 

Your tired mind thought that was the funniest thing ever.

"Pfft, haha. Really one of those jokes?! I expect them from Red but I just didn't see that one coming!" You *snort* loudly but (cutely).

Edge was about to kill him until he heard that.

Then covering your mouth, blushing. 

"That wasn't me!" You said, really fast, as your face was super red still. You were holding up your shirt. 

Fluffy and Dusty were looking at you like that was the cutest thing they have ever heard and seen. Making your stomach flutter and your soul brighten and pump happily. Are you okay!? Do you need a doctor!?

This has been happening alot lately! 

"i knew you were into some dirty jokes but that one just _blows"_ Red popped in with a dirty pervy, can't deny it was a hot grin! Showing his golden tooth. 

Making you blush and laugh at that one. "Haha!" 

"I don't know what it is, I guess the concept of a dirty thing turning into a joke is appealing. Just not like in a messed up way or anything!" You clarify, waking up more and more.

Edge just scowling then he placed you back down on the bed as he dangles you over it then slowly head then neck then back then butt then legs...backing up then scowling. "I love my bed!" You shout as you sink into the mattress. Its so nicee!

"WE MUST LEAVE I AM GOING TO WASH OUT MY EAR HOLES! YOU DISGUSTING MONGRELS!!' Edge shouts walking away. 

Awww, "HEY!!" You scream after him. 

He pops his head back pretty damn fast. Still scowling though. "Thank you! Have a good day!" You shout which he just scoffs and his head dissapears. Aa you all hear his loud foot steps.

As he walks down the hall there were no skeletons to question his sharp cheekbones turning a bloody and orange color. Muttering how stupid it was to say that, he will always have a great day. Stupid human! Didn't need no thank you either!

"looks like we gotta go to, see ya hottie. make sure to greet me when i get back" he winked at you making your cheeks pink and dissapearing with a smug grin. 

Freaking stupid hot face! He is so lucky you like him!

"i don't wanna go to fuckin' work. why sleep there when i can sleep 'ere with dollface" Red said, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. Making you blush, what is with these skeletons!? ~~Not that you mind~~

"Red! You have to go, but i'll have a spot just for ya when you get back!" You told him smiling at him turning your neck to face him. You had a mission today. 

He blushed alittle, then chuckled deeply. His accent making it even smooth and deep like a gravel road. You never get over that. 

"ya treat me to nice dollface. i'll see ya when i get back" he also winked at you then he did something you didn't expect! He bent down and kissed the top of your head. Making you explode red, making Red grin with satisfaction. Your chest felt warm and your stomach was in butterlfy knots. It felt alittle squishy sooo...they do have more ecto body parts!! Blushing even more!!! 

As he teleported away, missing your soul soaring.

Then you hear a little growl? You look up to see Fluffy looking upset. And he was pacing back and forth around you. If you didn't know any better...which you _did._ He looked like he was, courting you!? No that can't be right, he does look like he is trying to catch your attention though. ~~what if it was both.~~

His eyelights were smaller and he looked like he was frowning. His tail was flicking but it was also slumped. Hm, have you shown Fluffy any attention? Like one on one time? What if he feels like you don't ~~love~~ like him?! Or that he just feels left out! With that last thought. Hurting your very soul. 

"Fluffy," you call out softly. He stops and jerks his skull towards you. His eyelights grow alittle bigger. 

You walk up to him, then you just jump for his neck. To give him a big hug. 

You are still 4,10 and he is still like 8 feet tall! So your arms just cross over. But before you fall, you feel two bony big hands holding your waist gently. Like they were scared they were gonna hurt you. Aw, Fluffy.

"Sans," you called out instead, and his eyelights grew even more tail wagging hitting your bed. Making a _loud_ wood against bone sound. "Sorry, I wasn't paying enough attention to you. I was getting so destracted lately, I am so sorry if I made you feel like you weren't important or was neglecting you." You said, feeling so strongly about this. Your voice soft and full of emotion. Your brain and soul were screaming at you to apologize. You felt so bad, but you don't deserve to.

He was just being a possessive, jealous, asshole. He was upset that he thought it was you but it was him. He needs to be more possessive over you or they will all steal you away! He needs to fight for you.

He did feel so happy though that you considered it, that you care if he got any of your attention and love. 

He looked at you then he did the CUTEST thing. His eyelights grow to a size of softballs. Glowing like a beacon then he nuzzles and purrs into your neck and shoulder. Making you blush like a tomato and also holding in your scream of how cute he is!!! 

His breath was against your neck which did send a shiver up your body. Making you blush more. OH GOSH!! Maybe this was working _too_ well! He is just being a cute cuddle skeleton!

He then inhales and his canines are out, as he takes in your scent. That was making him go _crazy,_ his instincts where screaming at him to _protect_ you, _keep_ you, _claim_ you. As his soul was screaming out towards you. 

Your blushing was increasing and he was holding you tighter. Well looks like he forgives you! Right! You then tighten your grip on his jacket. As a muffled moan almost escaped.

Oh gosh, whats gonna happen?! Your whole body was growing hotter, as you felt like you were about to just melt. 

Your soul was screaming with delight, as it felt like it was spinning. 

Then Fluffy pulls you away from him. Which you were feeling dissapointed. As your eyes were alittle glossy and your face flushed. Please pleassee! Don't smell you right now. Please don't!! You are very aroused and turned on at the moment. WHATS happening!!!! Your body is going crazy right now!

The second Fluffy felt you grip his jacket. He snapped out of his lust filled instincts for you.

Fluffy needed to pull you away, its not right for his instincts to take over. He doesn't want to accidentally call out your SOUL. As much as he does like you _alot._ Maybe even... love. He doesn't want to do something that would make you **_hate_** him for. He couldn't live with that, your protection and love over rides his lust and strong claiming instincts. 

But that look your giving him _isn't_ helping stars please have some mercy on him! 

"i am not mad at you cloudy, could never be mad at you." He said, ducking his head looking bashful. Awww!!! Your body is calming down alittle but only because you were thinking of the most disgusting things on earth. Like Jerry, yeah that really turned ya off.

He was looking away so he could focus on his magic that was pooling towards his shorts! But he meant what he said, he wasn't mad. He couldn't never be mad at you. 

He says as he puts you down gently then he pets your hair down, resisting the urge to groom your crazy hair. 

You snap out of it completely. He really isn't mad? You smile at that mostly towards yourself. Your soul super happy to hear that. YOU were super happy to hear that. He wasn't mad!

He smiled down at you, "i have to leave cloudy, have a good day." He said, petting your head softly. Looking down at you with so much love. 

Right before he teleported away. You shouted "Have a good day to Sans!" Which you saw before he short cutted away. His face was a deep blue. 

Which when he shortcutted behind their hotdog stand. He was trying to shake away the blush. His soul wouldn't stop beating happily against his ribcage! He doesn't know what's going on but he should give a look at his soul soon.

*sighing* and turning around you saw Joey was stareing at you with his head tlited and ears up and twitching alittle. Giving you the 'What just happened? Do _you_ even know what happened?'

"I don't know, but I need a shower after _that_!" You blush hopping off your bed your clothes and a new pair of underwear. 

Running to the bathroom. Ahh!!! You need the shower!!

"Sorry Joey I love you but your gonna have to wait! I love you!!" You shout slamming the door and hurrying up you know Undyne will be here soon and you don't want to be wearing dirty underwear or being dirty in general. Cause you need a shower!

Stripping then hopping in you start to relax with the water streaming down your relaxed face and muscles. Its sooo nice. 

Getting really clean and rinsing off you turn off the water and step out. Grabbing a fluffy towel you wipe yourself off and wrap the towel around your body. 

Letting your hair drip water on the back of your towel that is wrapped around your body. 

You take the shea butter lotion and rub your legs and arms and whole whole body really. No dry skin for you!

Humming to yourself you put on your panties and bra. Then you put on your loose flowy maroon shirt. With a pair of dark boot skinny jeans. Putting on socks, with the black and leather boots Edge picked out for you! 

Your hair was still soaking wet, eh you'll be fine.

Running to your room you check your phone and see its,

 _Friday October 3rd_

7:54am

Oh wow! She is gonna be here any mintue! You should feed and take Joey outside before then. 

"Joey! Come here boy!" You shout for him to hear, as you hear his paws and *thudding* and *clicks* of his nails. Against the wood floor, barking. 

"Were going outside! You cute fluffy butt!!" You said, excited! 

As you two race to the stairs course Joey would have smoked your ass. But he was very happy with just running at your pace. You carefully slid down the stairs. And because of how silky your shirt was you were _speeding_ down. REALLY FAST!!! Bad idea bad idea!!! 

"Wwahhh! Shit shIIIiiit!!! Speeding SPEEDING!!!" You were screaming then waited for the harsh bruising impacted. Shutting your eyes. 

Then you hear a loud "YAAAA ANIME PUNK!! YOU IDIOT!!!" 

Then you get picked up really fast by your waist! 

"WHAHA!! I saved the ANIME PROTAGONIST!!! WHOAAA!" Undyne crackles and shouts. Holding up your balled up form as your legs were curled in towards your chest and you felt youR LIFE FLASH BEFORE YOUR EYES!!

"AHHH!!!! You saved meee!!! Undyne my hero!!" You shout throwing your arms up to the ceiling! 

Is that ketchup!!!!? Your gonna have to clean that later. You deadpan for a second before Undyne reminds you what was happening.

"YEAH!!! Thats right I AM!! Now, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!! Its like one of those any characters that do something stupid!!" Undyne shouts when she lowers you to her chest. You wearing a sheepish smile, then frowning!

"I didn't know I would slide down that fast!!! It just happened!! Plus I wouldn't have died I would have just worst case scenario, I would have broken my hip bone! And hey!! It wasn't stupid i've done it a million times it was just alot faster!" You explain crossing your arms, then cringing and hissing at the thought.

"Actually either way, thank you for saving me and my hip bone!" You do thank her sincerely. She saved you a trip to the hospital or the worried skeletons. Papyrus could heal you it would hurt _really_ bad for a a minute or two. 

"D-dear, s-she d-d-didnt k-know t-the f-fraction o-of t-the s-silky s-smo-ooth s-sh-shirt a-and t-the s-smooth m-marble c-created t-this e-extra s-silky a-and f-ast f-f-friction. M-making h-her g-go approximately 15 m-m-miles per h-hour." Came the medium yet squeaky voice. Catching your attention. 

There below you was ALPHYS!!! Ahhhhh!!!! You can't believe you are meeting Alphys and you already know Undyne!! This is so coool!!! She is so cute!! She was wearing a pink mew mew kissy cutie shirt. A mew mew pink scarf and light jeans. With warm looking brown boots. Funny thing is you were never a big fan of mew mew kissy cutie. It wasn't your cup of tea, you found it predictable and honestly for you just to kiddish, you loved the animation and art style. It just wasn't your thing, but you know they love it so your gonna respect their opinions. 

Though you can't tell how tall she is from up here? Cause you are still in Undynes hold. Which you don't really like. You don't feel safe, warm, protected, or at home. In her hold, she also wasn't every warm, which yes Nighty is cool and not very warm. But you felt a safe and REALLY comfortable. Like he is squishy. Error was super warm and had this sweet cuddle and strong grip. Like he never wanted to let go.

Sans, Red, and Fluffy are super warm and comfortable safe like when your in a den, Dusty is a mix he has this body heat but he makes you feel super safe, like he would rip off anyones head if they touched you. Or this nice coax feeling with Sans that you felt so comfortable and relaxed with. Axe was a damn heater to, you felt so safe and guarded with him as well. Edge and even Papyrus and Blue they all had this other feelings that were different. Edge was different. But...

You loved all their hugs, embraces, you felt loved with all of them safe, warm, like you were meant to be with all of them. Like you were their's.... Is that NORMAL!!? To think that!? 

You just uh, want to be put down. "Hey Undyne can you put me down please!" You asked, nicley plus you also did want to meet Alphys. 

"OH right!!! Sorry Anime Punk!" She puts you on the ground just now seeing your black leather spiky cool boots. 

"WHERE!!! Did you get those badass boots!!? I need a pair of those!!" Undyne points at your feet. 

"Y-your w-whole o-outfits l-looks s-so c-cool!! C-could I-I s-see y-your f-face?!" Alphys says sounding more excited, wait what did she ask!? Show your face!? 

Ohhh! Cause your not facing her! You turn to look at her to see she is 4 inches taller then you. "Damn it." you whisper in disappointment. Swiping your arm and snapping your fingers. Your wet hair got your shoulders damp and now you really wished you dryed it somewhat. 

"Thanks! I actually don't know the name of the shoe place but Edge found them for me! I thought they were pretty cool to! The jeans Dusty picked out and the shirt I picked out!" You explain, really thinking how much yo ~~ur~~ boys helped you out. Huh? 

As you look at Alphys she seems to explode, like she is meeting a real anime character. Whoa whoa! I am just a normal white hair, heterochromia eyes, and a very unfortunate height of 4'10. With big breasts and an awesome butt.

"Your NoT!! Making your point!! That's what an anime character has!!! And YOU HAVE A HAREM!!! Its what all the anime protagonist have!! EEEE!!" Alphys shouts not missing a beat! 

Scareing you making you jump, "Holy shit! I said that outloud!? And what the heck you reallyy do change when you talk about animeeee---!" You see Alphys confused look. As you stretch the last word. 

Oh NO they don't know you are from another Universe!! They still think- wait what do they think?

"Like I was TOLD!! By Sans and the others!! They told me about that! Soooo I just didn't believe them! Wow your so passionate about it! I am not an anime character but I do kinda resemble one huh? Thank you for the compliments! I like your jeans!" You compliment her jeans... Should you say something about the shirt? 

She looks like she wanted one on it... Okayyy!! 

"Oh also I love the scarf! Is that mew mew kissy cutie!?" You asked, pointing at it. 

As her face lights up, at the mention of her favorite anime. Aw!

"Y-yes!! It's an amazing anime about these three magical girls who have to fight crime and friend ship!! And-" 

"Babe your giving it away! As much as I want to keep talking with ya Babe about anime!!! Cause its SUPER FUCKIN' cool!!! I said I would help Anime Punk get that window fixed by time the skeletons come home!! We have a deadline!!! Babe lets goo! Anime Punk lets go! You got your card!!? Cause what I have in mind is a pretty fancy expensive store?!" She turned towards you, grinning like a mad man. Making you narrow your eyes at her crossing your arms. You pull the card out of your bra, which makes Undyne *snort* then *crackle* while Alphys blushes alittle.

"O-oh m-my." 

"Its right here, but before we go! Can we bring Joey to this store? Like is it pet friendly? I haven't taken him out much." You said looking down at Joey who was holding his food bowl. Awww!!! My baby!! You grab it and Undyne Alphys follows you to the kitchen as you pour him a bowl of food. 

He sits and waits for his go. 

"Go!" He chows down. 

"Hm! Is he really trained how trained is he!?" Undyne asked, eyeing your dog in thought. Looking him over.

"Well he can do anything I command, he is an eager to please dog breed. And if I had a red leash I could pull him off as a full service dog. He doesn't bark in public places or tugs on the leash. He walks beside me and he is great around people. He has won awards for best manners, search and rescue, militany even! He also has a few show dog and protection metals!" You talk proudly of Joey he is your pride and joy! Your so happy and love him so much like your own child. Talking about him is always the best. 

Undyne looks amazed and also happy to hear this! 

"Perfect!!! If he behaves we can say he is your therapy dog! We have Alphys here and she is a scientist and a doctor! So she can help us out with there is any trouble right babe!?" Undyne said to Alphys. 

Who nodded frantically! "Y-yes i-if y-you w-wish t-to b-bring h-him y-ou'll b-be o-okay w-with u-us. Undyne d-dont f-forget y-you a-are a-almost a police officer!" Alphys talks to Undyne lovingly talking about her wife! Looking up at her and blushing alittle.

"YEAH!! Your the best babe!! Lets go!!" Undyne grabbed Alphys like a football who was blushing then giggling. 

Awwww, they are so cute! 

"Okay!! Let me go grab his leash!" You scream after them. 

As you hear in the distance a hurry up punk!

Heh! Smiling wide.

Running up the stairs you grab his leash and his harness. Which is black, so you could get away with it. Then you stop. After you grab them seeing the jacket Error made you. Smiling you grab that and put it on heading to the bathroom to look in the mirror you look _really_ good in it. It tightened against your waist and it did show your curves but still looked very decent and nice! You also feel warm and safe with it on. 

Seeing your still wet hair you frown alittle and grabbing your hair brush and brushing it down as the top is dry. 

Then you speed walk down the hallway and down the stairs. Avoiding the railing. Evil slide down railing! You have betrayed me!

Walking towards the front door you head out the door meeting Joey on your way out. Who is sitting and is ready to go out! 

"Its like you _know_ exactly what we were talking about? You are just to smart!" You say with love as he steps through the harness leg holes. And you clip it around his fluffy neck and back. His tail wagging super excited. 

He was licking your hand and was jumping a little. So excited it was so adorable!!

Walking out the door and shutting it. You hear a big loud **_honk._**

You turn around and your jaw hits the ground! Right there in the circle parking lot is a huge "HOLY THAT IS ALL GLORY WHAT IS THAT!!!?" You are shouting throwing your arms up and then on your head. 

The cold morning air making your head feel _really_ cold. But your so in awe that you just not think much of it.

"LOOK HOW FUCKING COOL!!!! THAT TRUCK IS!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!" You shouting and Joey was barking. 

"I KNOW!!! Hahaha can you believe Alphys picked this out!!!? My WIFE IS THE FUCKING COOLEST!!!" Undyne shouts.

As Undyne was standing out of the top of the moon roof of the _huge_ black and yellow almost neon!!!! It is so cool!!!

[https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F3d%2F26%2Fec%2F3d26ecc81eaba437f45039a275e6b265.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F771874823608776696%2F&tbnid=4Yoo4Hbq1nto-M&vet=1&docid=C5orLpjv_41G1M&w=1222&h=1222&itg=1&q=blue%20and%20yellow%20Truck%20cool&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F3d%2F26%2Fec%2F3d26ecc81eaba437f45039a275e6b265.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F771874823608776696%2F&tbnid=4Yoo4Hbq1nto-M&vet=1&docid=C5orLpjv_41G1M&w=1222&h=1222&itg=1&q=blue%20and%20yellow%20Truck%20cool&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim)

"GET IN NERD!!" She shouts, throwing her arm in a coming motion!! Ahhh

"Ahhh!!! Okay!" You shout can't contain your screaming anymore, as you practically skip and jump and run to the truck!! You have never done anything like this before! With girls as your friends!! Its making you 

_So_ happy!! Alphys opens the car door smiling at you. 

"G-get in, Y/N, l-lets g-go p-pick o-ut s-some of those w-window p-pa-anels, J-joey c-can r-ride i-in t-the b-back." She said pointing to the back black leather seats. Good thing Joey is clean. 

"Thanks!" Opening the back door, "Joey up!" He hops on the seat and "sit" then he sits down. Tail still wagging as you shut the door. 

You then hop in the front which " There is so much room!" You said in awe, Undyne and Alphys get in they each have there own seats! With extra room! 

"A-and w-we h-have c-custom s-seats! S-so w-when i-it g-g-gets c-cold I c-can t-turn o-on t-the s-seats t-to h-heat! A-And Undynes can turn to damp if it grt to hot! I-i u-updated it a b-bit. " Alphys explained excited to show someone new it seems. She points to the radio and it had all sorts of buttons. 

"Abit!!? Your a genius!!" You praise her making her blush at the compliment.

One really caught your eye it had alittle white bone and it was shiny.... So course your gonna press it. 

"WAIT!" Undyne shouts, 

Oops to late. "What!!? Is it gonna self destruct!!!!?" You scream! Jerking your hand back from the button you pushed. 

"Ahhhh!! Oh nooo I lead you guys to your death!!! I sm so sorry! I hate buttons!!!" You are screaming and backing up trying to squish your back to the seat like you are gonna merge with it!

"NO NERD!! Called Sans and Papyrus!!" She was laughing her ass off. 

"What!? So we aren't gonna die! No exploding in bits!!?" You are still freaking out alittle. Looking around for one of those red alarms that would pop out somewhere! You swear it will!

"N-no b-but t-the c-call d-did go s-straight to v-voice mail. S-so t-there b-both g-gonna g-get i-it." Alphys said, holding in her laugh but she was smiling.

"Oh, is it still rolling?" You asked, now interested in that. Thats so cool!

"YES!! It only turns off when you say 'off'! But you pushed it so you gotta say it!" Undyne said through her belly laughter, sitting up in her drivers seat. 

"Oh okay but first!" You lean in and then say " Knock knock, Whos there, Resever, Resever who? Resever is you!" You giggle at your own bad joke. Hoping Sabs would find it funny and Papyrus screams 'oh my gosh' the thought makes you smile so wide. 

"Anime punk, that was horrible! Hang up!" Undyne shouts banging her head to the giant steering wheel. Ouch. You wince alittle at the sight.

"It wasnt! Okay byee, off!" You shout to the bone button. 

_The message marked to saved, sending to Lazyness bones 101 and The great Papyrus._

The truck talks back!? She sounds like, really. You deadpans at the mew mew kissy cutie protagonist voice! How is that possible!? 

"Pfft, whats with the name for Sans, you should have put Bonehead or Squishy or Marshmallow!" You suggested! Trying to hold in your laugh at the voice.

Smiling speaking fondly of him as your eyes light up. Cause he is very squishy! And warm! Like a big Marshmellow!!!

Which makes them all grin, is Joey grinning to!!? How is he doing that!? 

Alphys is grinning like mad! Like she can see something that you just can't the moment. Uuhhh!! Should you be worried?

Undyne starts up the car without looking breaking eye contact with you, stareing just like her wife with that crazy SHIPPING look in!! THEIR EYES!!! Her grin was so sharp and smug it scared you alittle. You can feel yourself beginning to sweat. Your mouth turning into a nervous wobbly smile. 

"W-what!?" You asked, really thinking if this was a good idea? Is the window worth what ever is to come!!!?

Then you see Undyne slowly press her scaly sharp finger on the lock button. 

*click* you stiffen like a broad

As the car locks... Oh SHIT!!! Slowly glancing at the now locked door. 

*Gulp*

You press your face to the window *screaming* as they are laughing like crazy scientists!!! This was their PLAN!! 

As they drive off away from the house!!

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen to our poor Reader!!?
> 
> Wow a short one, mostly because if I added what I wanted to this could have been a good 3 long chapters so I stopped it here! Hehe! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and follow my Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289
> 
> And when you got the tiiiime. GO CHECK OUT OUR FANFIC!! We need love!!! And comments, we update every week maybe more and there is already 4 chapters out!! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577137/chapters/53952397
> 
> But anyway! The next one will be out pretty soon, cause I already know what I wanna write. Sooo look forward to that!!
> 
> Also hmm, maybe Reader should have dryed her hair?
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 
> 
> See ya next chapter! ^u^


	24. The incident! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Attempt kidnapping? I am 97% sure it was! Sssooo and panic attack. 
> 
> Hey guys so serious talk, I heard about the Aoe fake app that has been selling and making money off other people's work and stealing it.  
> My announcement is, if you see this work posted on anything but this website please PLEASE tell me. Because I do NOT post this on other sites not even wattpad (yet) I will change this to only account Ao3 users only. I just want to give anyone a heads up who doesn't have an account or if you see ANY of my works on it come tell me.  
> Thank you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Heh.

+++

"Whoa so all these buttons are either a call or does something cool!! Oh! What about jet packs!? Do we get to fly?!" You asked super excited and in awe with all these buttons there were so many... That your finger was just itching to press!! 

"Y-yes a-and n-no, t-these a-are c-call b-buttons" she points to the bottom row with all sorts of symbols. You can make a guess from what some of these symbols are! There is another one that stands out, it has a red heart or uh maybe soul? And its in the middle of that row of buttons. That one has to be Frisk right? It looks kinda familiar, the way all of them are in order. It kinda looks like... *stiffen*... Oh gosh, that is the same pattern on the genocide run?... Is this a coincidence? Staying calm you turn to Alphys.

"Hey Alphys you put these buttons in right?" You asked eyeing the buttons and looking back at her. Keeping your cool.

She nods shyly, hm. "Did you put them in this order for a reason or just because it was the most convenient for you?" You asked voice still nice and steady. Maybe you are looking way to much into this? 

She frowns for then looks back at the buttons. "W-well I-I d-didnt e-even r-remem-mber r-really p-putting t-them in? I j-just r-rememb-ber t-them b-being p-put i-in r-right a-after I g-got i-in t-the t-truck and I k-know I d-did it. I j-just d-don't k-know if I s-spaced o-out or s-something? Why do you ask?" She said fiddling with her scaly yellow hands. Frowning deeper at the thought confused.

"Well I just was woundering some people use alphabetical or by how many times you call a person. I was just wondering! Hey what does the middle row buttons do?" You said, turning the subject. As your mind was racing, you thought of a good excuse but... From what she just told you, she might remember the genocide runs. She wasn't there in person...like Sans. But she still watched it all on her cameras so she would know. But is that why Sans and Papyrus are on the same line? Because there are no cameras in the judgement hall. If she subconsciously remembers then... What else do they remember? Are they okay? Do they have nightmares? Maybe you should ask Sans, but... He hasn't come to you about anything yet... But then again this might be someyhing much more important. What if he doesn't know or would like to know? 

"A-and t-this o-one i-is t-the d-disco!" Alphys said, as she pointed to the crystal ball button. 

You snapped out of your thoughts, shit. You asked her to tell you the middle buttons and you completely spaced out on thought. 

"Thats coo- wait disco!!?" You asked alot more joyous with that button. 

"HELL YESSS!!! Its supposed to be super cool! But Alphys won't let me press it... Again!!! It shoots fireworks and plays music!! Lights go everywhere and the WHOLE ROOF OPENS!!! Its the coolest!!!" Undyne screams, then she seems to pulling into a parking lot. 

"Oh YEAH! We are here!!" She shouts, Joey barking. 

She scores one right in the front, "Alright! Lets go look at some window panels! We have uhh!!" Undyne sounded like she was trying to think of something? 

You don't know!? Not a mind reader, 

"W-we h-have 3 h-hours t-to p-pick a-and m-maybe g-go o-out t-t-to e-eat!" Alphys sees you stareing at ger with a big smile. 

But Alphys might be!

"I-if y-you w-would l-like I-I m-m-mean." She was back tracking so fast. Ohhh no no! She said as you were all getting out of the truck which you had to hang onto the seat.

"Alphys!" She looks at you startled "I would love to go out to eat as well. Undyne?" You said sweetly then turning to Undyne who was patting her wifes head. 

"Hell YEAH!! Great idea babe!!! Thanks math isn't my strong suit who needs that when you got these!" She flexed her muscles showing them to the world. Grinning and change to each pose. 

"Pfft ahaha! Yeah I agree! I suck at math, but we got these!!" You join her flexing your muscles and putting them up like guns. They cant see any muscle or skin, cause you are still wearing your jacket and a long sleeve shirt. 

But they found your face hilarious! Undyne burst out laughing and Alphys chuckles quietly. 

"Sure Anime Punk! I'll give ya some points! Lets goooo!!" She shouts grabbing Alphys and running off towards the big fancy store. That you are just now seeing being to distracted by Undyne and her muscles, heh. 

Your eyes widen and your stareing up at the giant ironic glass almost blinding buliding. And it said 

_**Glass** **and more**_

Huh? What a weird name for a store? Not creative at all. Atleast it was pretty to look at. As Undyne and Alphys are almost there. 

*Bark bark* "Oh!! Joey!" You forgot about him for a second. Opening the door, he sits and waits for you to tell him out. 

"Come on out." You said as you picked up his leash. 

He hops out and you shut the door as he stretches then shakes his whole body. Tan and black fur flying everywhere, "Oh I need to groom you tonight, your fur is shedding like crazy. Now Joey." You call and he looks up. As you look him straight in the eyes serious. 

"Solider." You said, as he straights up and then relaxes. As you start walking towards the store, Joey walking in line with you nice and calm. Ignoring everyone. 

Smiling you see Undyne and Alphys. As you took in a deep breath smelling the crisp autumn air. As you look to see some of the trees were already red and orange brown. Some alot of halloween stuff was out. 

"Hurry up Nerd!!" Undyne screamed, as you were only alittle away! 

"Sorry!! I like to take my time but, thats not an option today! Also ITS FALL!!! We need to get awhole bunch of fall decorations!!!" You said, so excited!! You loved fall and the smells! You were so distracted that you didn't realize!! 

They both give you confused looks. "W-what d-do y-you m-mean b-by d-decorate? L-like f-for H-halloween?! W-we d-dont k-know m-much a-about i-it o-or f-fall. W-we h-have o-only b-been o-on t-the s-surface f-for a y-year." Alphys explained as we all walked inside the giant buliding. Oh there wasn't just windows and panels and bases, there was paint and decor and even a bay windows!! A huge roof with a customer service desk. Humans and you spot a few monsters in here as well. There was Halloween and fall decorations everywhere, and it had this fresh but also weird window glass smell.

"Wowwww! This place is cool, but I will explain! Halloween is a holiday where kids and adults dress up as witches,ghosts, demons, or good stuff like red riding hood, an anime character, or an angel! You can dress up as anyone or anything you want! Then the kids go from door to door and say, "trick or treat!"" You said, as you were following Undyne who was walking down the glass window aisles. She and Undyne really like the dress up part.

"Then the adults or who ever stays home gives them candy in there bags or buckets! The adults usually have a big party and they call it Halloween bash! Where adults have an awesome party where everyone dresses up and sometimes the customes are sexy or funny or of an anime or tv show they love! Then you can bob for apples and have a costume contest!" You are getting more excited, then you spot a window you really like. 

Going up to it, "That sounds like so much fun!! WE SHOULD HAVE A PARTY!!! Babe we can dress up as anything we want! We can be an anime girl!! Just like Anime Punk is every day!" 

"Hey!" 

"Y-yes w-we s-should a-and w-we c-can i-invite e-everyone. A-at G-grillbys, m-maybe h-he w-will l-let u-us u-use h-his b-bar?" Alphys said, sounding like she was getting more excited. Heh, good wait Grillbys!!! 

"Oh my gosh I forgot about him!! Wait doesn't he run a bar?" You asked, sounding more interested in this! You forgot all about Grillbys!! You haven't ever been to Grillbys!! Oh!! You would meet him! Wait how come Sans or any of the skeletons haven't invited you?! 

"YES!! He does! We can drink!!" Undyne shouts! Uhhh! Oh gosh!

"Um could we have the party on Halloween then, I am not legal age to step in a bar. My birthday is on Halloween the 31st so-" 

"WHAT!!!? That is SO COOL!!! But wait! Aren't you an adult?" Undyne asked, looking confused.

"Yes I am I am 20 but 21 is the legal drinking age for humans. I haven't ever bad alcohol before but I really want to try! Oh! Isn't there monster alcohol!!?" You asked practically jumping from excitement! 

Undyne grabs your shoulders looks you dead in the eyes. 

"You bet your Anime ass there is!! We are GONNA PARTY!!!" Undyne screams! Shaking you like crazy. Which you are smiling like crazy now!! Whoaaa!!

"U-undyne, p-people are w-watching, w-we c-can t-talk m-more a-about t-this a-at l-lunch w-we s-still a-are o-on a t-time l-limit." Alphys pats her shoulder which snaps Undyne out of it. Turning both your heads to see a few men giving them disgusted looks and you he seems to pull out his phone. 

"Uh-oh guys laugh! The guy is pulling out his phone!! I think he is calling someone!! He's defently calling someone! He is walking!! Towa-" you were cut from your panicking monologue, by Undyne giving the guy a stink eye glare then grinning widely! 

"Oh hey _punk!!_ I see you were listening to our conversation! If you wanted to join us!! We are about to talk about lingerie and her soon to be 14 boyfriends!! OR ARE YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!" Undyne was composed at first then the more the guy kept frowning and scowling in disgust the more she was loosing it!! 

Oh dear. You and Alphys thought glancing at each other. 

"Fucking monsters! Torturing that poor kid! Look at her she is traumatized! You even made her dress up! And your so disgusting to say she is gonna have 14 boyfriends ya all are sick! Kid get over here I can help you." The man points at you and was acting like he was a DISGUSTING hero. Like he was trying to help. It was making you sick. Who the fuck does this man think he is!?

You frown deeply scowling at the man, he called Undyne and Alphys disgusting. 

"The only disgusting person I see is you! Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?! Not only did you eavesdrop, insult my friends, call me a kid when I am by the way 20 year old adult! Insulted You really _really_ piss me off, I can have 14 boyfriends if I please. But they deserve so much more respect then what you just said! Now if you will excuse us we are shopping for a window for my 14 BOYFRIENDS! Goodbye! Girls lets go to a different aisle." You suggested turning around , as Undyne and Alphys were not only so greatful and in shock you stood up for them... They were freaking out and fangirling!!

Not only did you just tell a badass speech!! Like an anime character!! You just ANNOUNCED the skeletons AS YOUR BOYFRIENDS!!! They were about to explode! 

As you all turned around and thought you were done Joey started growling. And it was a deep and warning growl. "Wh- AHH!" You turned around to feel two big arms as you were picked up! Your brain and body and soul were all panicking. Your breathing was heavy as you felt like you were gonna throw up. You were also terrified. Then all you saw was _red_. As you were jostling in this guys hold. You **hated** the feeling. 

You thrash as your eyes were flashing unstably sparks flying. Then all you hear is barking growling snarling. Yelling, then "AHHHHGGG!!" A loud man gruff and scream is echoed through the whole store. 

As you were pulled away in time for Joey to pounce and snarl rip threw his throat he was yanking his arm and shaking it back and forth. A murderous look in his eyes. As the man was screaming yelling. Trying to pull Joey off of him, but everytime the man tried to punch Joey with his other hand Joey would clamp is whole jaw on his hand, making it bleed. As the man cried out for help. 

You were still in shock. "JOEY!! Off!" You scream as your voice was wobbly but still strong enough. He stopped and then ran over to you as Undyne put you down. Whining and licking you to calm you down like a therapy dog. Undynes hands were shaking but not from fear, from anger, rage, and disgust. She wanted to _beat_ that man to a pulp. But if she attacked him now, all the blame would go to them. She can't risk Alphys name, she would be ruined. 

"Aahhhh!" The man was still screaming, holding his bleeding nose and his now ripped arm, cradling his not bleeding ripped hand. Then you got your voice as it was stuck in your throat. Patting Joeys head and hugging him while telling him good boy good boy. 

"Y-you tried TO KIDNAP ME!!" You scream, face red anger and fear was still there as your heart and soul were pounding. 

A crowd was forming as people were gasping and shouting looking at the man.

You didn't even realize your were crying until Alphys came up to you and patted your back asking you. 

"O-oh yeah, never expected to almost get KIDNAPPED!!" You scream, tears falling down your cheeks. 

+++

Mean while, 

Sans and the others were just enjoying there day. It was a chill day pretty much only relaxing and everyone at there own hotdog booths or hotcats. When they all get this little settling of unease in their soul. 

Sans always puts his phone on silent, but he just wanted to check it. 

As he glanced at his phone he sees he missed a call from Alphys? Thats weird she hasn't called him in while. So he puts it on speaker to lazy to hold it up to his ear hole. 

He was not prepared, for what he was hearing.

" _What!!? Is it gonna self destruct!?_ " Sans hears _your_ voice screaming! Self destruct!? Sans fall out of his chair and held the phone. And teleports back up leaning on the counter now.

" _Ahhhh!! Oh nooo I lead you guys to your death!!! I sm so sorry! I hate buttons!!!"_ He hears are screaming! Wait death!? Buttons!? He was so confused? What was happening? Where were you? Wait why do you have Alphys phone!? What did you press!?

_"NO NERD!! Called Sans and Papyrus!!"_ He then hears Undyne laughing!? Are you hanging out with Undyne and Alphys? Was this a butt dial?

_"What!? So we aren't gonna die! No exploding in bits!!?"_ You sounded relived and was still shouting. Sans heard a bark of laughter behind him along with a few snorts. He already knows its Red, Stretch and Fluffy. 

_"N-no b-but t-the c-call d-did go s-straight to v-voice mail. S-so t-there b-both g-gonna g-get i-it."_ They all hear Alphys voice now. So Papyrus is going to get this message to? Why do they have us on the same line? Not that he minds sharing one with the coolest bro, just woundering.

_"Oh, is it still rolling?"_ You seemed to ask Undyne and Alphys. All your panic just gone they were still confused. 

_"YES!! It only turns off when you say 'off'!_ _But you pushed it so you gotta say it!"_ Undyne said to you, as Sans was starting to understand more. His grinning growing more amused. You were in Alphys truck. Oh, maybe they were taking you out? 

"Oh okay but first!" They hear you say your voice sounding alittle higher like mischief. All four lean in wanting to hear what you were gonna say? 

" _Knock knock,_

"whos there?" They all say in unison, like a reflex, all grinning. 

" _Resever,"_

"resever who?" They were all so curious as their grins just kept growing.

_"Resever is you!"_ You seem to excited and shout then you start giggling. It was so cute all their souls were _melting_ and growing in adoration.

"damn doll is even cute and funny ov-"

Everyone *shushed* Red wanting to hear the rest!

"Anime punk, that was horrible! Hang up!" Undyne shouts at you banging and sounds like she was banging her head on something? A steering wheel?

How dare she call it horrible!? All their minds scream at Undyne. All visibly frowning at Sans phone.

"It wasnt! Okay byee, off!" You shouted, defending your joke. Sounding closer to the phone.

"yeah tell em' doll face don't listen to that fishbitch!" Red was rooting for you. Thats _his_ girl right there!!

"ya tell them honey" Stretch thought that was cute. The joke was different he hasn't ever heard it before. Which was nice.

"cloudy is adorable" Fluffy was trying to contain his _already_ growing affection for you. And this call just made his soul pulse happily.

"bye sweetheart lo-." Sans doesn't know why he just said that? It was a voicemail.

His cheeks were blushing as everyone stared at him. Then burst out laughing, when they all stop. They feel this little shock of fear build up then vanish just for a second. As they all pant all looking around confused and holding their ribcage chests. This didn't feel like there fear? 

Axe, Jupiter, and Dusty all felt it. Dropping there tools and holding there ribcages. All really confused they know this isn't their emotions. As Axe was confused and looking around like he was expecting someone to kill them! 

Nightmare, Dream, Ink, and Error all feel this. 

Error and Nightmare already putting two together. Nightmare can feel it was your fear. His SOULmates, he immediately teleported to the house not expecting Error to do the same. 

Error can feel his soul tremble for a second in fear but it wasn't his. It was _yours,_ the protection seal on his jacket wasn't activated. Like an idiot he was so caught up in their talk he forgot to activate it. 

Ink was confused at the emotion he felt? What was it? It felt alittle unsettling. As he saw Dream look so confused and even on the verge of crying. Which confused him more.

Dream was feeling a negative feeling, even if it was for a second. He has never felt one before and it was scary. He doesn't think it was his fear though.

"we need to call y/n" everyone said, pulling out there phones. 

+++

"Would you like to press charges ma'am?" The officer asked you, writing down everything you and Undyne and Alphys told her. She was nice and also asked all the witnesses. They all said that they all said 'saw him grab her and tried to take off but then she thrashed and then elbowed him in the nose. As her dog came to your rescue as well, and it was all self defense.' 

Which his now broken nose was still dislocated as he was put in the police car. Yelling about those monsters and that damn dog. You all have been out here for 45 minutes it was now 9:00am and you were still alittle scared and wanted to just finish shopping and have fun with Undyne and Alphys. So you can still finish the window surprise...

"I..." You frown while looking at your shoes then at Joey. You want to...but you can't. You don't have any Identification to prove who you are. Not only that you don't know anything about the laws here. What if they are different and a whole bunch of new ones because of the monsters? It's to dangerous. You can't put the skeletons or anyone at risk, for something so...stupid anyway.

You look back up biting your lower lip. Shaking your head. "No, I just want to try and let this go and finish shopping and go home." You said, sounding timid, looking up at her she seemed to give you mercy because she doesn't push it not going any further to push you. 

"WHAT!!? That asshole!! Almost kidnapped you!! Not that I wouldn't have beat him to a pulp before he got away!! But you need justice!!! You were just minding your own business and he just started bothering us!! Please TO THE STARS!! Tell me officer he will at least get sentence to prison or something!?" Undyne asked the officer. 

Who *sighed* "Either way he still would have been taken into custody and will serve something but, if she doesn't want to press charges it will be minor. He still tried to harm a young lady how old are you? Oh and whats your name?" The officer asked, making you almost have a panic attack. You won't be in the files! Lie! 

"It's Amber Amber smith! I am 18! You know this is just a wig and eye contacts. Really into anime! Real hair color is blonde and I have two blue grayish eyes." 

"Wha-" Undyne was about to say something when you stomped on her foot. Hurting you more then her, 

"Shiiit!" You scream, holding your foot pouncing on your other. As Undyne was slient but gave you a confused look along with Alphys. They didn't know why you were lying but they will stay quiet. 

She looks at you then just shrugs writing it all down. 

"If you change your mind on the charges please ask for officer Tommy. Thats me. Have a better day ladies" as she walks off. 

You were now really nervous. "WAIT! Please please before you ask any-" 

You are cut off by your phone ringing. 

" _NYEH NYEH HEH THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS CALLING YOUR PHONE!!_ _~"_ ring tone making you blushh deeply and fumble in your pockets! Bring out your phone as Papyrus was calling.

"Hello?" 

"HUMAN Y/N ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!? ARE YOU HURT!!?" Papyrus was basically screaming sounding so worried.

"HEY!! HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY!!? NOT THAT I CARE!! ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT HORRIDIOUS JOKE YOU MADE ON THE VOICEMAIL!!" Edge seemed to have listened to the voicemail. Heh, but he sounded concerned.

"SQUISHY HUMAN!! WERE ARE YOU!?" Blue soundee concern and worried.

You pull the phone away from your ear as they blast their loud worried voices through the phone. Making it sound staticy. What!? How did they?

"Guys I am fine-" 

_"Marshmallow is calling~"_ Ringtone! "Hold on Sans is calling me!" You put them on hold not without hearing Edge threaten you if you do so.

Undyne and Alphys were just kinda watching like an anime. Though they both still had questions.

"Hello?" 

"sweetheart!! y/n are you okay!?" Sans said sounding so worried.

"cloudy, are you hurt where are you!?" Fluffy sounded mad and worried. Oh...

"dollface! what the fuck happened? i'm comin' where are ya?!" Red sounded dead serious. 

"honey ya alright over there? we know your with Undyne and Alphys." Stretch said, even he sounded worried. 

"Guys! I'm okay I just... I just want to, Alphys is there a way for me to add them all to the same call?" You asked, as she nodded and typed in a code and settings. 

"Everyone can you hea-"

 _"Oh I'm a gummy bear yes I'm a gummy bear~"_ Nightmare was calling. Oh gosh you really are starting to regret these ringtones.

"Hold on let me put you all on hold a sec-" 

"Hello Ni-" 

_"where.are.you!_ i know you were scared where are you?" Nightmare sounded very worried he also did sound alittle mad? You don't like the tone he used. 

"Nightmare I don't like that tone, it sounds like you are mad? As for me I am fine and-"

"im sorry, just please tell me!" He sounded almost desperate and he did apologize which you appreciate very much. 

"I am putting you on speaker with the rest okay." More of a doing instead of asking.

You type in his call with the rest. 

_"Rack it like_ _a chainsaw~ now_ _here we are rolling through the sickamore~"_ ringtone for Dusty. 

"Hellooo! Dusty look I am okay I have gotten calls from everyone I am putting you on the same call as well! Axe and Jupiter are with you I assume?" You said, as you were so confused? 

" look hottie where are you and-" Dusty sounded like he was in a mood.

"UNIQUE HUMAN!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? DID YOU GET ATTACKED!?" Jupiter seemed to squish his way closer to the phone. 

"No-" 

"NO BUT SHE WAS ALMOST KID-" you kick Undyne in the shin making her yell what the fuck!

" _space unicorns soaring through the storm~"_ Dream!

"Dream-

"Y/n I-I felt! You are you okay! I-" Dream sounded so scared? Worried? Oh poor Dream.

"Sorry! I'll explain okay, later!" You hold the phone away from your mouth. 

"Dream I am okay, I am now I am-

"Hey, whats going on? I can't keep up!" Ink shouted through the phone. 

"UGHHH! Me TO INK ME TO I FEEL YOU now Just listen!" You shouted face growing alittle red, not from anger but from the cold and from you becoming over whelmed.

They all shut up, silence. Good. *sighing* in relief

"Everyone listen please! I am okay! I am with Undyne and Alphys and I have Joey! I am okay now-" 

"NOW!?" 

"now!?" 

"Now!?" 

"Okay that came out wrong, um okay so I almost got... Kidnapped but its okay, I-" you were hestitant to tell them because you were worried they would be upset with you. Or... 

"...." 

"....." 

Everyone was dead silent for a whole minute. That worried you alittle bit.

"Guys?" You asked hesitant. Into the phone looking at the black screen.

"put the phone on video call please" Stretch asked you, what? 

You do it and they all can see you but you can't see them. They all *sigh* in relief. 

"WE SEE YOU!!" You hear alot if them shout. Heh,

"See i'm okay, listen I just don't want to talk about it right now... I guess I just wanna burry it down right now because I still have something to do that I really want to do. And I don't want to think about it right now. I don't know how you guys knew but I j-just don't want to talk about it. I-i want to-" you were gonna repeat yourself talking really fast, when you felt a pair of bony arms nope not one. Two, three, four!? More!

*Gasping* in panic already having small reaction. You jerk back. 

But then you hear Stretch, Sans, Red, Fluffy, Nightmare, Dusty, Dream, Ink, Axe, and Error!

Making you jump, "ahh!" Then you see them all make a grab for you. 

"WAIT!" Undyne holds you up by your armpits luckily. As you dangle and are pretty high up. Seeing all their reactions. 

"Hold on you grabby skeletons!! How the hell did you know where we were?!!" Undyne asked, narrowing her eye at them. Axe was pulling and yanking on his eyesocket which made you panic. Dusty didn't look to happy either. 

They all looked either really worried or alittle upset... Which made you upset, you hated the thought of them being mad at you.

They weren't mad at you, they were all mad and upset ~~murderous~~ with the guy that dare to hurt you? Touch you. Make you feel that scared even though they all only felt it for a second. They can't imagine what it really fully felt like. 

Aaand they didn't like Undyne holding you up like that and away from them.

"we saw the store in the background." Stretch said jerking his head towards it. Which made you feel upset with them...

"Did you guys not trust me? That I was okay, I said I was." You said, frowning deep at them honestly starting to grow even more hurt. Did they only ask to see where you were? Not to see if you were really okay? Why didn't they just trust you?

You didn't realize you were crying until you saw some movement.

Seeing it was Error and Dream. Cautiously moving closer.

"no no thats not it honey we just wanted to see you in person is all. i promise." Stretch said, as he explained... You know he takes his promises seriously along with everyone else here. 

"You could have told me, I wasn't planning on seeing you guys until this afternoon and everything got ruined. Now, now we can't finish shopping! And I don't wanna talk about the incident it literally just happened an hour ago! I didn't even fully process it!! Please I am begging you to go home or go back to work. I-I just wanna finish this, I just.." You were balling now everything was just coming down your mind just couldn't wrap your head around it properly. It was going a million miles a minute. With so many questions, so many concerns, and you still were scared they were mad at you. 

Undyne slowly put you down and you felt like you were having a break down. Your ADD wasn't helping as it was just adding fuel to it all. Cause you just also just couldn't understand. 

"...jellybean." Axe placed you in his lap rocking back and forth. Nuzzling your still damp hair that was cold. He didn't like it from its normal soft dry warm hair. But he didn't care either, he just wanted to comfort you. And get his mind off Undick who is right there....

It was helping it felt so nice, and warm as your breathing was calming and your racing mind was slowing down enough for you to catch up.

As Sans was bending down infront of Axe an idea came to mind. 

"knock knock" 

Huh *sniff* "w-whos there?" 

"the resever" 

"the resever who?" You were growing confused did you use this one?

"the resever is sorry, he does trust you sweetheart but was really really worried. that the messager was hurt or was... just saying she was okay. but wasnt." Sans said, looking at you with soft regretful white eyelights.. .his grin wasn't stretched out. 

"Heh, that was really bad." You huff, a small smile on your face.

"Are you going somewhere with this? My mind is really slow right now. Give me a mintue please." you said, closeing your eyes trying to focus on his words. Mumbling resever? He does trust you. The messenger? "Oh! Thats me! Right okay, sorry. I yelled and said I was okay...but i wasn't. Thank you for apologizing it means alot. I forgive you." you said, as you hug Sans who was blushing alittle and accepted the hug (happily).

"I still talk about it yet though, I still want energy for the rest of the day. " you said, louder.

"well we can't stop you from going anywhere, your not a kid and were not your parents... just." Stretch

"damn it just the second your in danger, please call for us! you made us fuckin' freak out! as much as i just want you safe and sound in the house. i know thats not right and i care about you to much for that! so just fuckin' call before you give me a heart attack!" Red was now blushing alittle and scowling but he also sounded so emotional. Aw, well atleast he isn't that possessive and cares about you and your happiness. You should have called anyway... You wanted them to come really badly. Your soul was screaming for them and they did come. 

"but we don't like it when you go out without us... and we should have listened." 

"I take it back!!" You scream, catching everyone off guard. 

"If you guys feel anything wrong ya can come! And I am not mad at you guys anymore for showing up." You sounded grateful and you were alittle sheepish. Heh, you were alittle mad you can't help but feel really grateful and happy they came. 

~~"y-you w-were m-mad?"~~ Error sounded like you punched him in the face. Ohhh, gosh that is a look that just pulls at your heart strings!

"I _was_ plus I was also emotional, to me I just thought Stretch was asking because he wanted to see my face. Maybe to reassure him or something. But you guys didn't tell me you were coming, and that did hurt my feelings cause it felt like you guys kinda went behind my back... Which I know now that if it was me, and I had teleporting magic. I would come to. But I would have told you. Does that make sense?" You said hopeing it would. You know communication is key to any relationship. And you gotta be honest with them.

Error seemed to pounder on this for a second before considering how you see it. He scowls but just nods and then mumbles a glitchy sorry. Aww, Error.

"Its okay, I forgive everyone of you.-" 

"UGHH!! YA PUNKS AND ROMANTIC COMEDY DRAMA WHAT EVER ANIME

(Fanfic UNDYNE not Anime! Author-) THIS IS!!! Is moving _way_ to slow!" Undyne shouts, as Alphys was getting into it. 

"She forgives you and you all can catch up! When we are done! We still have a time limit!!! We wasted so much already!!" Undyne screams louder and then Joey starts barking like agreeing with her.

"Oh yeah! Guys I gotta go! All go back to work or what you were doing! I better not see you at the house until 6 PM!!! Nuuuhuu!! Don't ask, I am using the house until then. Make sure to tell your brothers,"

Nightmare was about to say something. _"Nope_ Nightmare no, nnOoooo! You can't come back to the house I am sorry it must be this way! If you trust me you will stay away until then." You said, calmly and still in a nice tone but there was this, voice almost like a wife when kicking there husbands out of the house tone.

For some reason they felt like they were all in trouble like one!? 

He was making these begging eyelights at you that was. You were CAVING!! Face scrunching up and your now looking away.

They were all now giving you huge eyelights, and looking so....fucking the cutest most... You were looking away, closing your eyes. Then she heard a whine.... Ahhh!! 

"G-go back to work" you said but it was very weak and you didn't even believe it!! 

"but dollface, we wanna stay with ya" Red said, his voice like deep rich butter...

"let us come with you hottie we could be of great help" Dusty said, as he was shimmying closer just like all of them. 

You peeked your eyes open to regret it...

"Aawwwww!!!! Ahhh!!! Okay you can st-" you broke going to hug them when you were once again picked up from Undyne. 

"NO!! Have some self control!!! I know it must be hard!! BUT DAMN!! Be stronger!!" 

"But they just wanna come its no harm done!" You said, trying to plead for them. For real though how can you resist ten skeletons who were just wanting to keep you safe...and they are making that cute ass face with big eyelight how THE HELL CAN ANYONE RESIST THAT!!! 

"Oh yeah! Fine guess I can tell them why we are here then?!" Undynes grin became huge and she was dareing you to test her. Nope!!!! 

The skeletons all watch your face change completely. With big eyes and a huge realisation that they don't know about. 

"No. *Sighs* I am sorry but its a no. I will see you guys home at 6pm." You said your eyes more stern and you weren't backing down now. 

They all *sigh* upon seeing this and they know how stubborn you can be when it comes to something you stick your mind to.

"..okay" Axe gave in first, it was surpriseingly Fluffy, Dusty, Error, and Nightmare who were the most stubborn. And last to go. 

"Guys, please." You said, alittle softer but still stern. You won't be a huuuge push over.... Maybe.

Fluffy grumbles but nods. He wanted to stay but... This must mean something to you. 

He pats your head and then dissappeared. 

Now you are left with the tougher... Actually, hmm. 

"Dusty please," you asked him, he gave you this stare...then he put his hands in his pockets and then teleported away, not. He teleported to you and you just gave him a really big warm hug. And melting his broken soul. As he teleports away satisfied, "better be there at 6 or i will spam you and track you down and then we will stay in the house until until you get bored." He was dead serious, his soul and mind didn't like you being unhappy. Wow, that was the most none dangerous threat you have ever heard... And it warmed your heart. 

"Aww! Of course I promise. Aww!!! Can we bring him with us!?" You said a soft smile, as you were just so moved. Hugging him as he was grinning, Undyne and Alphys were trying to figure out who was wrapped around whos finger with these three? 

"NO!" Undyne screamed, she was amused.

"W-ell u-uh n-no" Alphys was holding in her laugh.

"Aw, im sorry, but they're right." You broke from (Dusty cause he let you) and then you did your one move that always worked, because so far when you don't even try it works! 

Dusty shrugs while grinning and teleports away. 

Then you look straight at Error, who looks down at you and was trying to contain his blush when he saw you looking at him with big BIG! Round doe somehow he swears he sees them glowing! Just like what they all discussed.

"Error I need you to stop being a stubborn skeleton and well go do your job. Please, trust me." You said, looking up at him with big eyes and his soul was going crazy. Now that he knows your his SOULmate. He trusts you more then you'll ever fucking know. He just can't help but feel like if he leaves...your gonna fet hurt. Thats when he rememberd the seal. 

~~"c-come o-over h-here,~~ he motions for you to come closer, which you narrow your eyes at him then you move closer and he opens your collar. Making you blush really deep!! What is he doing!? Is he- ~~"stop blushing!~~ He scowls at you blushing himself, as he finishes the seal, he sent alittle bit of magic to his little string. It will alert him if something is badly wrong, mainly if you were to pull on it. 

" ~~p-pull t-this string and i-it will s-send me your l-location"~~ Error said, as you nod and look at it. Ohh, "its pretty" you said out loud. Which made him blush and disappear before anyone else saw him blushing deeper or before you know he KISSES YOU!

"Nightmare," you turn towards him your hands on your hips. Looking up at him as his soul is just pulsing happily to see you. Just to see you looking at him makes him happy. 

"i know, just wanted to be the last one." He said grinning looking amused, "What!? Thats sucha, sucha- I can't think if the right word but it is! *sighs* well your last. Have a good da-" you were cut off by him moving in closer and kissing your cheek. Making you explode and then he chuckled "see you at 6" he winked and disappeared!

...you really hope that was more then just teasing. With all of them.

"Guys!!! I think he is teasing me!!?" You said, turning around and see Undyne and Alphys just shaking their heads. 

"Stupid anime character trait, always oblivious to whats right infront of them!" Undyne whispers to her wife who just nods. 

"Lets go! Back in the store then we are going to the mall!!! Cause I got somethings I wanna you to get! Also I want TO GET FALL DECORATIONS!!!" Undyne throws her fist in the air. 

"Y-yes t-that d-does s-sound f-fun, i-i do h-have s-some q-questions" Alphys said, looking at you confused and curious as well. 

Well you don't blame her. All of this is just crazy but, knowing that all of them care and-

"HUMAN WE ARE STILL ON THE PHONE!" You hear Blues voice. Oh shitttt!

"Oh crap! Uh guys!! Everything is fine and don't come home until 6pm okay! You hear me Edge!! No coming home until then!" You said, speaking to Edge he can be very freaking stubborn.

"WHAT!!? HUMAN HOW DARE YOU KICK US OUT!!!? I WILL COME AT 5 JUST TO PISS YOU OFF!!" Edge was screaming through the phone.

"Edge please don't the reason why is its a surprise! Okay!" You raised your voice to the phone. Already spoiling some of it. A big gust of wind threw your hair in all directions. Making you *shiver* along with Alphys.

"REALLY!! WOWIE!! EDGE WE MUST RESPECT HUMAN Y/N WISHES!! DON'T WORRY HE WILL NOT BE THERE BEFORE 6! OR US!!" Papyrus said, sounding excited

"WHAT IS IT!! WILL THERE BE BALLOONS!!?" Blue asked sounding like he was gonna explode. 

You giggle "No no balloons but it will be something. Oh! And don't tell the others they don't know anything. I trust you guys okay! This is a mission!" You said, you didn't know but all three skeletons if they didn't show it were soo happy to hear that. Also excited to hear its a mission. 

"VERY WELL!! WE WILL SEE YOU AT 6!" Edge said, sounding pleased. Heh, boom thats how you do it! You love them all so much!! 

"BYE SQUISHY HUMAN!!! WE WILL NOT TELL ANYONE!!" Blue was so happy you trusted him with this. He loves surprises!!

"BYE HUMAN Y/N LOVE YOU!!" Papyrus said, which made your heart melt. Your face heated then it was in an awe. 

"I LOVE YOU GUYS TO!!!" You shout so happy!! Your soul was spinning and was so happy. Papyrus was the sweetest bean. 

*beep beep* the call was ended. 

"W-wow, y-you h-have y-y-your h-h-handful d-d-don't y-you?" Alphys was stuttering more from the cold. 

You smile at that, a warm fond smile. You walk up to her and Joey by your side and walking at the same pace as you. Your pull the hood over your head, as the fluff around your face and head tickles your cheeks and nose. Looking up and a warm smlie on your face.

"No, there not a handful. Infact I feel like I can't get enough of them." You smile softly as Alphys and Undyne are speechless. 

"WAIT REALLY!!!?" Undyne said, looking at you like you were crazy. 

You just shrug, "you wouldn't last a day in that house, but I feel like its the perfect one for me." Your eyes grow soft and fond. As these feelings just bubbled up and your just. You have so much emotions and love towards them. You don't understand these strong feelings you just hope you will. 

"HEY!!!" Undyne turned to you looking offended, while Alphys just *snorts* but agreeing with you. 

Hehe, she stormed off feeling betrayed! Making you and Alphys laugh together. Joey sitting by your legs.

"YOO Anime Punk!!! Look at this window frame!!" Undyne called for you, shouting jumping up and down while pointing at it. Completely over the skeleton house thing. A huge smile on her face as Alphys was smiling fondly at her. 

Its gonna be a better day.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh was it to much!? Okay I went a completely different route!! Because I felt like we needed some angst... I KNOWWW angst is just not my thing!! Omg was it cringy! I hope not...
> 
> I just hope it was still good, I am more of a light hearted, fluff, (trying) comedy, and romance. Ssoo yeah. 
> 
> Anyway the real shopping trip will go down next chapter. 
> 
> I just hope you guys like this chapter, ugh tell me your thoughts I really want to know if I could have done something different or if I made Reader tooooo? Dramatic? Or that it didn't come out right? 
> 
> Ugh!! Just tell me, thank you!
> 
> Also if you want little side stories I write little requests!  
> I will also add them to Ao3 like I guess as part as a series.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> See ya next chapter!


	25. Surprise! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow can you believe it? 25 CHAPTERS!!!! I am so stoked!! I never knew I would have 270 kudos, over 60 bookmarks, FANART and all of you guys!! 
> 
> Just... Thank you. I made something for you guys to show just how much a care ( even if I suck a drawing)
> 
> https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/610909696827785216/show-chapter-archive
> 
> Also sorry for the long wait, but its a long chapter!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy alot happens! Hehe!

+++

The skeletons they didn't go back to work, well a few did. Dream and Ink still went to search for something to help make a portal. 

They all still had one thought on their minds.

Who was the basterd that tired to kidnap you? Well it wasn't that hard to find which police station he was taken into. 

" i can't wait ta find that basterd" Red said through grunted teeth. His golden tooth was showing but more aggressively. He just wants to _rip_ the guy apart for hurting you. You looked so sad, tired, stressed, and even still looked alittle scared. 

" **no** no killing him, just we are gonna have a _talk."_ Sans wasn't, _couldn't_ control them but he can keep them from over stepping. He is just as pissed off. But they can't go killing humans. He still has to keep them under control.. Even if this was _his_ idea, not the wanting to harm the human that touched you. They all had that idea. No it was Sans idea to break into the jail... He just **hates** the thought of you being hurt or about to. He... Can feel a stir in his _soul_ telling him something is calling to him. You are like his angel, he was growing more and more attracted and attached to you. That _may_ or may not, be the reason why he is here in the first place. 

" by talk you mean he is gonna have a **bad time**." Fluffy said no mercy he already has a mind set to kill that disgusting basterd. He could smell the stress and some lingering fear there to. He just wanted to... Honestly he wanted to take you back home where its _safe._ But you seemed so stubborn and didn't even want us home until 6pm. 

" ~~h-how w-will w-we k-know w-which p-prick t-t-touched h-her?~~ " Error was growing impatient he wanted to choke that basterd and make him a puppet. His soul was telling him not to kill him though.... For Y/N... He will not kill him... Maybe. You are his SOULmate there for he wants to make you happy. He also though wants to protect you and kill every basterd that even put their _disgusting_ fingers on you.

"...i picked up the mans scent on her, it was all over and smelled like mold, oil, and liquor." Axe said, sounding disgusted of that smell was on you. Your naturally sweet honeydew and flower smell that was always a delight to smell was mixed in with _that_ soon to be dead human, wanting to clean out his nose smell. He was rubbing his scent on you along with comforting you. He wanted you to be safe and protected. _Now_ this **basterd who touched you is going to die**.

Everyone perks up at that Fluffy smelled that scent as well but it was super faint when he patted your head. It smelled like Axe when he was done comforting you. He didn't but did mind, cause he wanted to be the one to protect you. But he was also for some reason okay that it was Axe. 

"lets go, i wanna ask this asshole some questions" Stretch said, shrugging for him to lead the way. He was pissed he wanted to question this basterd. He doesn't care to much what the other bad looking counter parts of his brother do to him. If his answers are even alittle reasonable ~~he doubts that~~ then he will at least say something. 

Everyone follows Axe who was following the disgusting scent. All being as quiet as possible. Nightmare cutting the cameras. He had one thing and that was all. Getting the **the basterd who dare to touch his SOULmate. His queen.** Nightmare can feel his goop becoming acid. As his tentacles were out and flicking deadly. Not the silky smooth cool tentacles he lets you touch and wrap around. He would _never_ have you touch such things that _touched_ this **dead human**. Let alone harm you.

Dusty was growing impatient he just wanted to kill him. No **_questions_** no **_mercy_** he wanted revenge then he wanted to get back to his nap in the woods. He can't get over it. That human tried to kidnap **you YOU**. " ~~Brother s..ho..w h...im a w-what y..ou c..all a b--ad ti..me"~~ The thought of you just minding your own business being cute with that warm smile of yours, then getting grabbed by thoughs _basterds_ hands... **HaNds ThAt WilL bE CuT oFf.**

As his grin became maniac so stretched it looked like it could _snap_ and eyelights one is small while the other is growing and shrinking. Under his gray hood.

As they all make sure no one is walking down the white halls they all see two police man outside a room. As Error knocks them out with his string, they step over their unconscious flesh bodies. Glitching and scowling in disgust. 

As they all now pick up the scent that was on you. To this gray metal door.

Then they all hear a voice. 

"I'll ask you one more time. Why did you try to kidnap that woman?" They hear a male voice ask. Everyone was on high alert now the mention of you they all assume. If they had ears they would have been growing at a fast rate. Then they all hear _the_ guys voice.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU!! I was trying to save that little _girl_ from those MONSTERS! She was trapped!! She just didn't know it! Then when I picked her up-" 

Dusty, Axe, Red, and Error were losing patients. At that they were about to fucking _slit_ this guys _throat._

"and made a run for it, that _bitch_ broke my fucking nose! Then her fucking dog ripped my left arm to shreds!! And my right hand! The doctors said my whole shoulder might be fucked for the rest of my life! Along with my now mangled hand!! All my nerves are ripped!!"

They want to laugh and grimace at what he said. 

They all almost laughed when they heard you broke his nose. All their grins were wide then they grew when they heard Joey _tore him up_ as well. But wanting to slam his face into the table for calling you a bitch, it was getting hard to restrain...

But then.. all their grins fall when they heard the next thing that spilled out of that disgusting mouth. 

"You should put THAT DAMN BITCH IN JAIL!!! And put that MUTT down!! I want to see HER in court!!" They all hear the **human** talk about you. 

"Well that is sure an interesting answer. But that doesn't testify why the hell you tried to kidnap her. Your lucky she isn't even pressing charges. Or else you would be facing 4 years in prison and 124 hours of community service. But, if she calls and changes her mind in the next month you will be faced with all of that. Lawyer or not. You confessed to it. Now, you will be on probation until next month." The police officer said to the guy. 

" why isn't she pressing charges?" Fluffy whispers to them. As they all think about it. 

" she said she didn't want to deal with it right now. so maybe she was planning to after she told us?" Sans tried to think of why you wouldn't press charges. 

"Tch, don't I get a phone call in this place? Hand me a damn phone! I have my rights!" The guy sounded aggressive but there was this smugness that was coming off him. It was hidden in his horrendous voice, but it was still there. 

"Here, I'll be back in 5 minutes, then you will be escorted back to your house. Be waiting a phone call." They hear the officer now walk towards the door. 

In a panic! Error uses his strings to grab the two unconscious humans holding them up and in a standing position near the door. Like puppets. While the rest teleport away! Right before the door opens. 

The officer opens the door and sees the hallway was empty aside from the two guards. 

"Keep an eye on him, he seems like trouble." The officer instructs the two officers. Who both nod ~~cause Error made them~~ as the officer walked off.

They all teleported back being extra cautious of being caught. 

Creaking the door open they listen to the guys converstion.... To say they didn't like what he said would be an understatement. 

"Hey man, yeah its me. You won't believe what has happened I got arrested. Yeah! Its for me helping out this weird looking bitch. Yeah, she was weird as hell looking had white damp hair and two different color eyes and she was short as hell like small. Yeah like a freak, huh? Yeah I got arrested for helping her get away from these monsters she was with. They said I was trying to kidnap her but I was just trying to be a nice guy! Did she press charges? Haha! That stupid bitch didn't and I bet I know why. She is ashamed to be hanging out with those other freaks! Hahaha, thats the only reason. She screamed how she had like over 5 boyfriends and how they would come after me. What a whore, you know she did have a fucking sexy as body though. Yeah she did, when I picked her up by her waist she was failing and I could feel how big her boobs were!! Yeah they had to be double Cs maybe bigger. Now I am even more pissed we could of had our fun with the bit-" 

They have heard **more** then **enough,** well Stretch was holding almost all of them back half the conversation. They were all happy to hear you screamed they would come after him and the boyfriend thing did make their souls spin. And you were right but, all of that happiness died like a candle and was replaced with a _boiling_ raging anger that could rival a volcano and **hate**. That Stretch let them all go he didn't give two shits about this disgusting soon to be dead human. He also didn't want to ask that basterd any questions. Hes heard enough.

Axe broke the phone like a tooth pick, as it crumbles to the white tile ground in pieces. As he was itching for his axe. Stareing this guy down with his grin so wide it was fucking _terrifying_ as his red eyelight was pulsing and he half his face was shadowed from the light. While he was yanking on his empty eye socket.

As Nightmare was already wrapping his acid melting tentacles around the guys neck. Dusty shutting his screams up with his hand. 

As everyones eye sockets were out. No light. no remorse. Even Stretch didn't even care what the hell they did to him... He might even land in a punch or two himself. 

As the guy eyes was stareing in horror, the room was _ice cold._

" hey there **_pal_** heard some things on that phone call of yours. i-we **_didn't_ like what we heard."** Sans said, as his voice was terrifyingly low and dark. His grin stretched and eyelights out. 

Muffled screams came from him. 

" oh were gonna have a **great time."** Reds face was no better then anyone else. His gold tooth shinning threatenly as they all stared down at him. 

+++

"UNDYNE!!! THIS. IS. THE. ONE!!!! Look at it!! It's so beautiful! And classy and its modern like the mansion!!!" You are laying on the window you want so badly!! 

You three have been shopping for 30 minutes and honestly have found nothing that has caught your eye. A few did catch Undynes... But you love her you really do its just, oh who are you kidding!? Her taste is really tacky or intense! When it came to windows!! You want this window!! This is the one.

"Alright!! Finally some progress!! Lets check out the price!! But first ya need to get up!! Your gonna smudge it!!" Undyne shouts laughing as she sees your small form sprawled out on the gaint pretty window. 

Oh right why did you do that? You don't know it just kinda called to you like a little kid. Sliding off the beautiful window. You turn around to look at Undyne and Alphys who were in awe at the window as much as you were. 

Which you were bouncing on the balls of your feet. Smiling so wide while looking at the beautiful window. That is screaming, 'this is the one' "W-well it sure is b-beautiful, w-would i-it match the size and c-color?" Alphys turned to ask Undyne who was inspecting the window more. 

"Hm, it sure will! It will need abit more time then we originally planned but its GOING TO LOOK BADASS!!" Undyne screams, as you scream with her. "Ahhhh!! Yes yes so we're gonna get it!?" You asked, beaming at her who grins widely.

"You bet your ANIME ass we are!" Undyne picks it up really fast and wobbles, making you panic and throw your arms shaking them like crazy, out ready to catch the window if it falls. "No no! We finally found our window _don't_ drop it!!!" You shout as Joey was circling you tail wagging senseing all the craziness. 

Undyne after a second caught her balance, she seemed to start turning in circles looking for something. 

"Uh do you need something?" You asked sounding confused as you watch her eye the area. 

"A cart! I need a cart Anime Punk a big one! I can carry this but I don't want to risk breaking it." She said, as carefully brought it down and it was as tall as her and at least 7 feet wide.

"Oh! I'll go get it give me one minute." You turn and speed walk through the store straight for the front where you remember all there carts were lined up. You have noticed alot of changes to this Universe then your own. Some of the laws were different since monsters have only been above ground for one year. They still don't have all the rights as humans do. They have these weird set of laws where if a monster was engaged in any fight or any attempt of anything they will automatically be put in court. Alphys told you that was why Undyne didn't punch the lights out of that guy. You don't blame them at all infact you were glad she didn't. You would have been devastated if she went to jail because of you. But there was this nagging feeling that... You wished he got some sort of punishment. It was bugging the hell out of you that he won't even get punished.

But it's not like you could do anything. So you have been trying to brush off the feeling. Along with this other one that didn't feel like yours? It felt mad no thats not right _pissed off._ it was only for a second but you know it wasn't yours. 

You grabbed the gaint flat rolling cart for the window along with a basket for anything else. 

Heading back with Joey following as he was more on guard now. After the incident his ears kept twitching at everyone who walked by you. Which of course they did look at you and give you weird looks. But you just ignored it and stayed positive. You didn't want anything to ruin this day. ~~more then it already has~~

Meeting back up with them. You can't help how excited you are as Undyne carefully places the window on the flat metal cart. 

"Okay! All we need is some curtains and we are out of here!!!" Undyne shouts as she starts pushing the cart down the aisles so fast you and Alphys had to start running. You both were still short, her for monsters and you for humans. "Yay! Short squad!" You shout as Alphys smiles and "Y-yea, we should stick t-together." She suggested shyly. Awww that made your heart melt. She is so cute!! Aaahhh you were a big fan of Alphys and Undyne they were you ship for life!! Alphys was a adorable yellow bean while Undyne was this raging peanut!! No that's not right walnut!!! Yeaahhh!! 

You laugh at the thought all your worries were going away as you all reach the curtain aslie. You and Alphys were leaning on the cart breathing heavliy. As your breasts and lungs hurt, along with your waist for some reason? You'll check it out later. 

"Good job!! Alphy!" Undyne cuddles her wife while hugging her. Making Alphys blush like mad her scales turning red. As she melts in Undynes hold. While you were just about dying out of breath while your everything hurts. Your waist kinda had this little shot of pain from it. But other then that you were catching your breath. Joey looked like he could run a marathon. 

"Oh and you to Anime Punk! Did good!" She praised you last, while waving her off. Eh whatever haha, you don't care it was still fun! 

You all look around for curtains, they had to be the same length as the window and longer. They also need to match the house and the window. Which is a nice dark cherry oak wood color. 

So our choices were limited. As you look around you see a few that catch your eye. A pretty see through maroon colored certain. It was beautiful it had lace at the bottom and came with this pretty red smooth rope to pull the curtains back and near the end was soft red and gold yarn bristles. Your mind goes staight to the skeletons you don't care if _you_ like it. You care if the skeletons like it. Hmm you know Red and Edge will but will the rest? Will Sans and Papyrus and everyone else like it? Hmm looking through the same section you see there were various different colors. Of the same one and they were all so expansive. $200 per curtain, biting your lower lip you think about that price. 

"Hey Alphys whats the price of the window?" You ask not taking your eyes off the curtain price. Really thinking if you should do what you were thinking of doing.... You have 30,000 dollars still. 

"$4,600 p-plus t-tax." You hear Alphys say, hm thats alot HOLY SHIT THAT IS ALOT! Your eyes are wide your mouth was open. As you stare at Alphys like she just told you she flushed 1 billion dollars down the TOILET!!! 

"..wow. Wowie WOW!!! Oh shit! Okay welp I am gonna be spending...uhhh-" you add "2 times 4 which was uhh, 8 so that would be $800 to grab the maroon, royal blue, sunset orange, and the gray curtains! Each with there own different design at the bottom which you just loved. You think this will make everyone happy! 

As you gather them all in your arms you feel how heavy they are. Stumbling back and bumping into Joey. "Going down!! Going down!!" You scream when your caught by two soft fluffy paws!? "Alpha!" Well thats a familiar voice.

You turn around to see Lasser dog just about losing it. His tail was going crazy and he was licking your cheek. As you giggled but then you remembered the curtains. 

"Hey! Down now." Your voice was stern and sounded like steel. As Lasser dog backed up and was wagging his tail wagging. As Joey was sniffing L.D his tail wagging alittle.

"Oh I am so sorry Pup we all caught your scent and wanted to say hello. It has been quite some time we have been meaning to contact you. Annoying dog has recovered and have been just fine. How have you been Pup?" Dogaressa spoke from behind you making you smile. 

"I have been good I am so glad to hear that I actually just got a new phone! Could we swap numbers I would like to schdule meetings and if you would like I can help you learn more human stuff!" You asked as Undyne grinned helping you with the curtains calling you crazy little anime punk. Hehe, maybe.

You watch Lasser Dog and Dograssa tails wag cutely. That just melted your heart and they nodded enthusiastically. Handing you their phones which you then punched in your number on both their phones. 

"*Bark* could we meet *bark* later this week?! *Bark*" L.D asked you with big black puppy dog eyes that just melted your everything!!! So cute!! You kept in all your melting, to look like a respectable alpha. They deserve that. Giving him a soft sufficient smile. 

"Yeah of course! Thats a great idea L.D I would love to I don't have anything planned for the week! So I am free, I have some questions and stuff as well so we can learn from each other!" You smiled a sweet smile while closing your eyes. Making L.D blush just alittle and respect you even more. Along with Dogaressa. 

"Well we certainly will stay in touch, we must be going sadly my husband came here for some new glass windows. Reveavating for the pups only 1 year old already so rowdy." She said smiling a motherly smile. That made you freeze... 

"Did you say pups? As in babies?! Kids!?" You said practically jumping up and down looking at her with stars and an energy only baby lover for kids would have!! 

She seemed shocked then smiling and chuckling. "Yes indeed they are it is so hard to get some alone time but it is still a loving moments I dont want to miss." She said making you miss your own mom alittle, getting home sick... But then you get an idea!

"Um, would it be alright if I offered to baby-sit, I don't know anything about taking care of monster pups. But I have taken care of my own baby brothers before and other kids. I don't know how related to a canine they are but I also have plenty of experience in puppys as well. Maybe if you taught me and told me some things I could babysit for you and take those little pups off your hands for a few hours or more?" Your mind was racing and your mouth was saying and rolling out what ever came to mind! Not only would you help her and Dogamy out you WOULD GET TO SEE MONSTER KIDS!!! And learn more about monsters like you wanted!! 

She seemed to be really thinking of that idea, her white ears twiched along with her snout. As she looked straight at you which you looked her dead in the eyes. You had to, she must know you aren't joking or playing around. 

"Oh! And I won't hurt them I wouldn't ever!" You clarify shaking your head and bringing your hands up shaking them frantically. 

"No no I was not worried about that, its just... We have a litter of 6 would you be able to handle 6 pups? They are still quite small. Infact even you can pick them up and have no trouble but, they are so energetic and so shy at first. Are you sure?" You can understand her doubts now 6 pups wow thats an average litter alot of the times more. But for humans that is quite alot. Maybe you need a challenge you _want_ to learn so much about them. And you can always ask some of the guys for help. 

"Hm well if your offering, I usually have Queen Toriel baby sit but she has been so busy lately, maybe she needs a break from them as well. I will gladly accept stars knows this mom needs a break. I'll give you a call this week so we can discuss further arrangements." She said, as her and L.D smiled and waved as they left. Whoa!! Toriel!! You forgot about her! 

"D-do you know w-what you j-just signed u-up for?" Alphys asked you, worried. Huh why? 

"Uh yes, thats why I suggested it and I REALLY WANT TO MEET MONSTER PUPS!! AHHH!!!" You scream alittle at the cute imagine that came to kind. Making Undyne crackle "HAHAHA alright you Anime baby loving Punk! Are you really going to get all four!? Thats $800 your wasting!" Undyne said giving you a skeptical look as she was looking at the curtains. 

"Yep, I sure am I have an idea, this should make everyone happy! Now lets go check out!" You decleared as Joey walked along side you. 

"Y-yes then we can g-go to the m-mall!" Alphys said sounding excited. As you nod in agreement, all of you heading to the check out. You all can feel the looks that were on you guys. But you all ignored them, when it was our turn the guy just kinda scans our stuff. Asking for card or cash which you say card. Handing him the card from your coat pocket. He just scanned it and handed you the receipt. As you look at it its surprisingly the right price. Which made you smile alittle. 

You all walked out feeling the sun hit you all as you guys stand there, taking in the nice fall scent while the sun rays down on you four, making you feel calm.

"LETS GO!! You punks take so long!!" Undyne grins at you both running across the parking lot. As you and Alphys jogged lightly. With Joey just speed walking his pink tongue out and flopping as the sun rays on his now shiny looking long tan and black fur. 

As your fluffy hood falls off gently and your almost dry hair flys through the air on your left side. Making you squint and look to your right as the warm beams of the sun hits your face. As you just take a minute to appreciate ever coming here. You can't help but smile.

You don't see Undyne and Alphys taking a picture. Both in awe like they are watching someone do a memorable pose. Even Joey was looking the same way making it look even cooler! 

*honk* from behind you "Aahh!" You jump along with Joey who was barking. 

"Aww man! Stupid CAR!!" Undyne screams at the car throwing her fists up. Like she was going to square up. 

Snapping back to reality. You see Undyne and Alphys ready to go. 

"Lets go to the mall!!" You jog to the car as Undyne and Alphys get in then you open the back seat for Joey to hop in. "Joey up." You motion for him to jump which he does. As you shut the door you have to jump on the two steps to hop in yourself. It was so high. Heh, as Undyne starts the car. 

She pulls out of the parking lot. 

Time skip~~ 30 mintues. 

"Guuuys I don't know about this. Maybe we should just grab the decorations we want then skidaddle!" You suggested as their eyes have turned into stars as they look around the now very decorated mall. There was pumpkins, hay squares, cute scare crows, orange, brown, red color everywhere and then there was also the spooky stuff. Ghosts, pfft skeletons, which feel alittle weird seeing now. Then... Spiders, the one thing you hated was spiders on Halloween it was the worst decoration. 

So you avoided those decorations like the plague. 

"Why the hell is there skeletons handing from the windows and ceiling!!? I never got that weird and kinda disturbing things you humans hang up." Undyne said with just a plain face of confusion, it kinda made you giggle. 

Nodding while walking around, " Yeah I didn't find it weird but now that I hang and live with 14 skeletons under one roof. I find it alittle embarrassing and disturbing at the same time. As for why they hang skeletons its because when humans die over time our bodies decompose and all thats left is our skeleton. So they use that for a scary decoration." You explain... You feel so smart!! You can't help the small ball of pride that pops up in your chest. You know it sounds weird or even sad! But damn it school knowledge was not your thing! 

"That's is SO WEIRD!!! Does Papyrus or Sans know!?" Undyne she was gonna flip her shit. 

"Well yeahhhh... Uhh" your face went from 'duh' to...oh shit do they know that? 

Your mouth made a small 'o' as your eyes widen alittle bit. As you and Undyne just kinda had this inner thought. 

"FUck!!"

"Shit!" 

"Oh d-dear" 

"I will tell them uh, when the topic comes up." You said dropping this subject. 

As Alphys *gasps* all of a sudden which made you jump alittle. You turn to were she was freaking out over and it was for the fall decoration store. Well really it said hoilday town. So you assume this was the go to store for holiday stuff. Hmm thats good to know! 

"Ohoho YEAH JACK POT!! Lets go Babe!!" As they run to the store like children. While you are walking like the adult you ar- you _very_ mature head monologue was stopped when you saw the skeleton section. 

"Tch, obviously I am not gonna go there." Right as you said that a store clerk put up a %10 off sign on all the skeleton or merchandise... 

Your face went from scrunched up to just about your face dissapearing. Until you broke! Deals man DEALS! 

"Ahh!!" You run in the store past Undyne and Alphys with Joey who was happily following you keeping up with ease. 

Who was the child again? Oh right them two. As you zoom to the skeleton mugs and cute little bone decorations!! You immediately grab the bone mug that said, ' _bone tired'_ that had a bone as the handle. 

Than you get tapped on the shoulder, which makes you flinch back hard and away from the mystery hand. 

"S-sorry, I-I should h-have said something. I-I wanted to a-ask you why you l-lied to t-the p-police o-officer?" She watches you freeze up for a second. "I-its j-just I c-can't h-help b-but feel like y-you are hiding something. I-I know it's n-none of m-my b-business." Alphys was stuttering like crazy and was fiddling with her yellow claw fingers folding in her arms like a bird with wings. 

You *sigh* closing your eyes and then looking back at her. "I- its complicated I want to tell you infact I want you and Undyne to know. Heh I think you two would be losing it if I told you... But it's not just _my_ secret to share, if I was to tell you... I don't know how the others would react." You said frowning softly sounding like you felt bad. But you really don't know why Sans didn't tell at least Undyne and Alphys because you would have thought they would. It wasn't just from fanfics but from facts you have seen. Like Papyrus hangs out with Undyne all the time and was his best friend. But if all the monsters think the same thing. That they were just stuck in another Underground then doesn't that mean Asgore and Toriel think the same thing to? 

Guess you never really thought about it. You have alot of questions for Sans and the others when you see them again. 

"O-oh b-by others d-do you mean Sans and the rest?" She asked, damn Alphys and her smart brain. 

"Yes I do, lets just say I really respect him and at the moment I didn't know about this and that I will get back to you with a real answer later." You said, as Alphys frowned in confusion like she was trying to piece it together. Heh, not gonna do that Alphys. 

"But look at this mug!!!" You shout pulling it up showing it. Making her smile alittle at it. 

You then start to drag her everywhere around the store then Undyne joins you guys as you three run around the store grabbing all sorts of decorations as you explain alot of them. Like the cornucopia! And the fall scented candles! Which they both loved as they grabbed 6 of those. Haha... You grabbed 10, five pumpkin pie and five apple cinnamon. Hehe, as you also grab a cute pumpkin dog treats for Joey. 

You all come back to the Halloween section all agreeing not to buy costumes until abit closer to Halloween. Then when your two carts were full (so you wouldn't mix up stuff) heading to the check out. 

"Yooo, you two monsters look awesome! This your first Halloweeeens!!?" The guy sounded high like the empire state building. But you would like to believe he really is just a chill person. 

Undyne did like the compliment but she was also confused? "Thanks!! You gonna ring us up!!? We got are gonna go get lunch and then get back!!" Undyne asked, raising a scaly eyebrow. Looking around then at the guy. 

Who had brown hair, brown eyes that looked alittle blood shot but he looked so relaxed he looked like he was going to fall alseep on us then and there. His clothes just looked like they were hanging on him. 

"Oooohhh, yyyyeah course little white witch. By the way you look hoooot in that costume. Is it Halloween already?" He said looking you over not really like a pervert more just like a he was looking at a cool costume. You still didn't like the compliment cause Dusty and Red are the ones who called you hot they were the first ones to call you that. The compliment didn't do anything for you, didn't make you blush, feel warm, happy, it didn't make you feel pretty or anything like that. But it didn't make you feel disgusted or anything either but you would prefer not to be complimented by anyone but, your skeletons. 

...why do you keep saying that!!!?

"Um thanks, its not a costume but thank you. Could you please start scanning now? Sorry don't mean to rush you!" You clarify not wanting to sound rude or demanding. 

"Ohhh, okayyy you got it dudedet." He starts to scan everything really fast and acretately. Which surprised all three of you he looked so sufficient. Like it was an art.

You were ohh and aweing under your breath just watching him scan and bag. It was really satisfying to watch, before you knew it he scanned all your stuff and Undyne and Alphys!!

"THAT WAS THE COOLEST BUT WEIRDEST THING EVER!!! That wasn't boring at all!" Undyne shouts looking excited. As you and Alphys place the bags in your carts. 

"Your GOING TO SLOW!! Let me show you how its done! Ya wimps!!" Undyne crackles and picks up _all_ the bags she was about to slam them!!!

"NO!!"

"No!" 

You and Alphys shout holding out your hands. Then made an 'o' face then as the bags swung back and forth she then carefully placed them in each cart. 

Heading out the store the mall started to get really crowded, people and monsters were squeezing passed each other. "Hey can we grab some food on the way back to the house? I am really hungry I haven't eaten breakfast yet." You ask, sounding already tired to be honest, you felt so tired. Heh you usually have so much energy... Are you even fun right now? Do they find you boring? You frown to yourself at that. You haven't been your really more peppy self have you?

You didn't hear Alphys or Undyne talking to you until Alphys waved a hand in your face. Snapping you out of your depressing thoughts. You look up a them as you see them both looking at you in worry. 

"Hey Anime Punk, you just wanna head back now? You are probably tired its been a long morning and its lunch time. Lets just go pick up some fast food junk and then get to work on decorating and fixing up that window!?" Undyne threw her arm around your shoulders making you flinch alittle bit. But you smile and really like that idea. 

"Yeah, I would like that alot. Sorry I have been such a boring person to hang out with. I think I am usually more fun, or at least I like to think so? I just don't want you guys to find me boring or that you felt like you didn't want to come." You hung your head feeling alittle emotional like you were about to cry. You just wanted this to be a fun day, one you would remember for the rest of your life... Heh yeah that is one thing that will sure stick. You won't ever forget today. 

"W-what I-I had a f-fun time with you, y-your so cool. I am s-so happy I g-got to h-hang out with you. I-I t-thought you w-would have found m-me b-boring to h-hang out with." Aphlys said timidly hanging her head as well. Looking like she was about to have a panic attack. 

You were stareing at her like she just grew two heads. Her? Boring!? She is Alphys! But not just from the game you have noticed quite alot of changes and differences. But you liked the change, she seems more approachable and she is so sweet. She is also alot sharper then you gave her credit for. But over all you loved hanging out with her and Undyne they were a blast! 

You must have had a look of just pure confusion and dumbfound and probably a stupid one. Because she looked at you skeptically. 

"Are you kidding!!!? You are so fun I wasn't bored with you at all! Your truck is badass your knowledge and how you do have great taste on decorations! I want to hang with you again sometime. If-if thats okay with you as well and your pretty cool to." You said, blushing alittle on your cheeks. As you talked and tried to hide all that you knew about her. She really was cool. Just not as cool as Papyrus, Edge, Jupiter, or Blue. Heh, you smile more at the thought of them. 

"OKAY YOU CUTE NERDS (mostly Alphys) GET IN THE TRUCK I AM HUNGRY!!! LETS GO!!!" She shouts picking you both up like foot balls on each of her sides. So when she picked you up by your sore waist. You held in a surprised whimper and yelp. You should really check out your side when you get back home. 

Joey already in the car you all buckle up and driving back home not with out deciding what you all wanted to get. Passing by lots of fast food places you saw one that you were craving for a long time. You just didn't know it until you saw it. 

"MCDONALD'S!! WE ARE GOING THERE! WE SHOULD GO THERE! YOU WANNA GO THERE?! ITS SO GOOOOD! Uh that is if you want to." You blushed at that childish out burst you just portrayed. It probably looked like a little ki-

"HELL YES!!! My co-classmates talk about how unhealthy but good that place is!! Now thats what I am talking about!! Babe you want to try that place!!?" Undyne asked beaming at Alphys who stares at her softly and so full of love. It was the sweetest most adoring thing you have ever seen!! You didn't realize you were grinning like an idiot until Joey barked and you looked back at him. 

"Aw baby you want some food to? Don't worry i'll get you some nuggests to hold you over until we get home." You say softly while petting his head and his straight up ears. As he barks again happily. Making you giggle. 

"Hey we are here! What do you recommend?!" Undyne asked as you leaned forward in your seat. You hm acting like you could see the menu... You couldn't BUT they don't need to know _that._ "Hm well I usually get the crispy chicken with a large fry. But there nuggests and quarter pounders are pretty good but I can't finish one with out fries. So I recommend one of those you can get what ever stuff you want on them!" You told them from memory but... It could be different here? You will just hope for the best and wait! 

Alphys seemed to like that idea but she found something else, could I-I get the big mac w-with bacon but no m-mayonnaise p-please." Alphys asked into the speaker leaning over towards Undyne. 

"I think I am gonna get the grilled chicken sandwich with two large fries!! Two large cokes, okay Anime Punk what do you want its on me and- Yeah can I get a five piece nugget!!" She turned to the speaket then back at you, what!! No you can pay your self she dont need to- huh nuggests?

"Its for Joey right he sure deserves a treat after today!! No argueing I am already paying! Just tell me what you want!?" She grinned that knowing grin you know she won't let you pass. *sighing* "Fine I give, I'll have the crispy chicken with bacon and pepper jack cheese not provolone, with a large fry also with a large mountain dew drink. Oh and make sure they give us ketchup packets!" You remind her, they always forget them and it drives you mad. Not really but you would really just appreciate some ketchup packets!

She nods while telling her all our orders the voice that sounds like a woman repeated it back. As Undyne confirmed it driving up to the first window. 

The poor girl looked so startled but still tried and give her right change along with Undynes receipt. 

Getting our food in two bags. You told Undyne to hold on before moving. 

"W-why?" Alphys asked, tilting her head. You smirked while looking into the bags making sure you got everything you ordered yep just like you thought. 

"We are missing two fries, they messed up our order. Tap on the window." You told Undyne who was shocked to hear that. 

*tap tap* she startled the worker who opened it. "What?" They said not rude but still was on guard. 

"Hey sorry to bother you but you forgot two fries!" Undyne handed them the receipt who took it and 'o'. 

3 minutes later they handed her a small bag of fries. Heading back on the road the smell was strong and was taunting you! 

"Okay. PUNKS NO eating in the truck-" Undyne was cut off when she saw you hunched over on the door Joeys nose was sniffing your white hair and he was just stareing down at you. 

"Uh, Anime Punk you okay?" Undyne asked, as you turned around your pale cheeks stuffed with fries as your little hand had a few more in your hand. Your eyes looked so gulity as you slowly chewed. 

Alphys lost it and was laugh small cute chortles, as Undyne burst out a loud crazy laugh as she banged her hand on the stirring wheel wheezing. Just then a flash went through the whole truck. Making everyone look at the light and hear. 

_New memory! Picture will be saved to your gallery miss Alphys._

"Oh! So you gonna share those fries!?" Undyne asked, holding out her scaly blue hand. Which you stared at... 

"Wuuhat?" You asked her like she betrayed you. Mouth full while swollowing the last fries. 

You gave her _two_ puny fries. Which she just stared at like a slap in the face. 

"I love my food okay." Is all you said stuffing more fries in your mouth then rolling up the bag to save the rest for your sandwhich. 

Alphys just giggles at that shaking her head. While Undyne just throws back the two puny fries in her shark like mouth. Grumbling about how you are alittle fucking gremlin. 

Pulling into the house you all hop out of the truck you being extra careful. You wouldn't want to sprain an ankle. As the chill wind blows your coat and hair like crazy. Joey hops down and stretches and runs around happliy the yard rolling in the grass, while jumping up and running towards the house front door. 

"Heh, here Anime Punk you grab all the food inside I will grab the window its pretty heavy. Alphys can you grab the curtains? Thanks babe!" Undyne shouts, you do that honestly you can see her being a leader and a great police officer! Hm you are secretly taking notes of how she talks and how she sounds so sure of herself. Its very admirable. 

Opening the door you immediately go towards the kitchen then. Just for precaution...

You run all over the mansion calling for any sneaky skeletons. "Knock knock, whos there, Ah-hah, Ah-hah who? Ah-hah I got _you!!_ So come out!" You shout through the house a very terrible knock knock joke, you would either hear a groan or laugh. You didn't hear anything. 

You nodded your head in satisfaction walking back to the kitchen, with Undyne and Alphys who were looking at you like you just grew two heads and a tail. 

"What!? I know it might sound weird but thats how I could kill two birds with one stone. It would make Papyrus, Edge, Blue, and Jupiter groan sometimes Dream will but it just depends. Then it would make Sans, Red, Stretch, Fluffy, Axe, Dusty, Error, and Nightmare laugh or snort! Sometimes Ink will too but it also depends on how horrible it was!" You giggle at the thought, your mind feel a bit better just talking about them. 

You didn't see Undyne and Alphys give each other this look that made them both have this spark and grin. 

"Oh yeah, what else do you know about them? You have only known them what a month?" Undyne said really casually _to_ casually. As she got out all the their food on the counter. But you just didn't notice, you went to the counter grabbing your food continuing your talking. 

"Papyrus has this thing with Jape puzzles, he says they are harder but I always see him with one or he mixes them together! He also does this little thing when he trys to lie. His bony brow will raise and stay that way until he told the truth." 

"Edge actually has a sweet tooth but, you didn't hear that from me. He took the last piece of chocolate cake and I had to secretly wipe his mouth by saying he should come closer. So no one else would see the crumbs on his teeth. Hehe, he got so mad." You laugh at the memory, eating your chicken sandwhich, he was so mad and red! 

"Jupiter as this really cute thing that he does when he cooks he kinda moves around really swiftly while doing this little side step every 10 seconds. Like a little quirk. He also needs glasses that reminds me." You smile softly at that, not finding it weird or anything. It was endearing. 

"Blue is actually kinda competitive but he is really nice about it. He also is very sensitive to certain laundry detergents and softeners. I noticed when he kept shifting in his clothes the whole day. I checked the fabric softener and it wasn't the same one I always use. So I changed it to the Snuggle, he seemed much happier the next day." You smiled, finishing your sandwhich and munch on the rest of your fries. 

"D-did B-blue find out?" Alphys asked as she was half way through her big mac. 

"Huh, I don't think so I switched the clothes out that night and rewashed them." You shrugged it off, he didn't need to know they were just clothes. "As long as he was happy thats all that matters I don't need credit. Same with Edge, Papyrus, Dream, and Jupiter they all like their clothes washed a certain way. That makes them super happy and that makes me happy. They are my best friends but sometimes I feel its deeper then that." Now you were just saying your thoughts outloud. 

"L-like ROMANTICALLY!!" Alphys shouts, making you jump holy crap can that girl scream!

"What!? No! I don't see them romantically its just deeper then a friendship like nothing could keep us apart. Some one that is almost like my brother but alot cooler!" You explained blushing at that, you really haven't seen them four as a love interest, NOT THAT YOU HAVE. Or Dream?... Or Ink? But Ink and Edge or still alittle confusing. 

Alphys seemed to have gotten it, as she was about to ask you about the rest when Undyne cut in. 

"Alright, YOU Anime Punk are gonna keep talking! While I start the window!" Undyne points at you then runs off towards the living room. As you hear her laughing like a crazy person and a sound of a drill...

"That sounds scary." You stare back towards the living room. 

"Oh but I wanted to start decorating the whole house it's gonna take some time." You said, frowning abit. 

"O-oh you can still d-do that, w-we j-just want to hear more." Alphys sounded pretty excited. Hmm, well you like talking about everyone. 

"Okay but only two more if I start talking about all of them we might be here all day and night." You chuckle, but you weren't joking. 

"O-okay what about the s-skeleton with r-red and blue e-eyes and huge grin he kinda g-give me t-the creeps." Alphys said, as she grimaced. You don't like the way she said it but you know she doesn't know. And you can't blame her for feeling that. 

You both head to the living room as you see all the bags out and you bend on your knees and start unbagging all your decorations. "Well for starters his name is Dusty ~~Sans~~ he doesn't make me feel that way. Infact I find him very attractive. Heh, hot even." You pick up the fall sticky window leafs. Blushing like mad at the confession. But you have always it is like that with alot of the skeletons. 

Alphys 'ohs', at that helping you get things out of the bags. 

"He is a charmer and is actually really clingy and really protective sometimes. He is a teddy bear and likes to carry me, he likes to tease me sometimes but he is also so sweet when the time comes for it he is also really patient with me." Your face became one of pure love and adoration for him, as Undyne paused to listen as well as Undyne. Watching you "One of things I have noticed about him is he loves to twirl his knife when he gets _really_ excited or happy then he will put it away and do this really cute thing with his cheekbones. Little bone dimples pop up. Or if he doesn't have his knife in hand he will fumble with his pockets." You just about squeal and just get the urge to hug and kiss him at the thought. On THE CHEEK!! You blush deeply at the thought, "NEXT!! Question!" You scream face red at the thought as your soul swells pulses with agreement happily. 

"I wanna know your thoughts on Sans! What do you know about that bonehead!!!!" Undyne said, as she draws a line on the window and grabs a saw. Looking back at you. 

"Sans, he is like a marshmallow, he is really sweet and squishy, he cares alot about me. They all do, to be honest I was really nervous of him not liking me infact I thought he would _never_ trust me. But he does, you know when he is around people he doesn't %100 trust he won't sleep. He will pretend to but he is really watching your every move. He is a sharp, smart, sweet, protective adorable, cute, and handsome marshmallow. Or when he is really happy his eyelights will brighten and his grin will look so soft and truly relaxed. He works himself _to the bone,_ all of them do I just want to help. To be someone that they can count on. My situation is so complicated, so complicated yet its not. I want to make the most of everything with them treasure every moment with them. Because in the future I have a feeling I won't see them again... Or just for a really long time. I really care about them, infact I have this feeling that I.... That I.... I think I might like, like.. LIKE LIKE!!! More then one... I feel that way towards 7 of them so far." You can't believe what you are saying... You, you like them! 

"OH MY GOSH!!! I HAVE A CRUSH ON 7 OF MY HOUSEMATES!!!!!" You jump up blushing like mad!!! Freaking out!! What when!? Since when!!? How long!!? 

You must have looked like a headless chicken! Running around the living room. As your soul was practically jumping happily and your stomach had sweet butterflies. 

"Wait, thats WRONG! Its so WRONG!! I can't like 7 of them!! I can't use them like that think so little of them!! The deserve so much more than that!! Oh gosh I am a whore... I am a slu-" you didn't realize you were crying until Undyne screamed. 

"Y/N!" Which made you flinch really hard and look at Joey who was nudgeing your legs. And Undyne and Alphys stareing at you in worry. She never said your name.

"C-come sit d-down" Alphys was sitting on the green couch patting the sit between her and Undyne. 

Your breathing was heavier then you thought as you nodded and made your way over. Sitting down Joey hopping on your lap and sitting on you. Making you giggle alittle. As his fluffy back was facing you and you pet him to calm down. 

"Listen Y/N its okay to like more then one person. It's okay to date more then one person, as long as everyone knows whats up and agrees of course. But you are not a _whore!!_ Your soul sometimes just wants alittle more and from how you talked about just those two I don't think for a second you. Think so little of them, infact you sounded like you cared and lo- liked them so much that it was so sweet and made me wanna barf!" Undyne said, gagging from how sweet it was. Making you laugh and you feel better about it. 

"Y-yeah not only that but poly relationships are normal for monsters. Infact its common to find some monsters in more then a two way relationship. As long as everyone is happy and love the person they are together with it is completely fine. You love who you love, and of course it has to be a healthy one n-not t-toxic." Alphys was talking about it like you had a chance... 

"... They are gonna think I am a horrible person. Your talking about this like I have a chance! Why would anyone ever like me? Let alone 7 amazing, cute, sweet, handsome, cool, funny, smart, charming skeletons like THEM!! They deserve so much better then that, they deserve the whole Multiverse and so much more. How could I ever give them that? What if they aren't even into me or humans in general? They just like to tease or play around because thats how just act around me?" You said, little tears falling down your face as you just pour it all out. You have so many feelings you love the thought of being with them but, at the same time you would like to take things slow. 

"Girl how blind are you?!!" Undyne shouts breaking the tension. 

"What?" You look up at her through Joeys fur. Did you hear that right?

"W-what she means i-is that y-you don't k-know tha-at. Y-you d-don't know h-how m-much t-they c-care a-about y-you. From our s-stand point it looks like you might h-have s-sparked s-something in t-them. J-just r-remember t-that y-you a-also d-deserve t-the world or M-multiverse? And t-that y-you still m-might h-have a c-chance w-with t-them. Even i-if its j-just one or two would you still be happy?" Alphys asked you placing her hand on your back. 

..." I.. I think I would be really happy but I don't know how deep my crush is yet but... I have a feeling its deep. I just dont know for the rest I feel like I would feel like my heart would brake. It's hard to explain. But do you think I might have a chance?" You asked voice hopeful, making Undyne just about to blow and scream at you. She wants to show you how much they all ARE FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOUR ANIME ASS!!!! But instead she, just nods so fast.

You watch Undyne nod so fast it scared you alittle. 

"Y-yes I think y-you _really_ do, just continue to be yourself." 

"Throw some flirts there way! " 

"B-but k-keep it s-settle"

"Show your BODY!! Be sexy!!" 

"B-but k-keep it l-lady like."

"Keep your cool!!!" 

"B-but s-some like them t-to b-be shy." 

Undyne and Alphys went back and forth bouncing off of each other. The things they were saying was making your head spin with embrassment and confusion!! 

"Uh yeah got it." Fuck no you don't got it! Your just gonna have to keep your cool but still act yourself. Okay you got it... Not really! 

"Okay now that thats over, let get to work we still have onlyyyyy." You look at the clock seeing its 3 pm... You jump off the couch with Joey jumping off as well!!

"We only have THREE HOURS UNTIL THEY GET HERE COME ON LETS GO!!!! Decorating!!!! And window! Chop chop!!" You scream clapping your hands as Undyne and Alphys both scrabble up wards and you all start running around the house! While Undyne gets to cracking on that window! 

~~~2 hours later~~~

"Hey Undyne I wanted to ask you how do you know so much about windows and construction?" You asked while you were putting poo pourri in a cute glass leaf bowl. On the coffee table. 

Undyne was putting the base boards around the glass frame. It looked even better then you could imagine and it wasn't even finished! 

"Well back in the Underground before I was in the Royal guard or became captain. As a teenager we would get these cave ins. Where the whole underground would shake and rocks and stupid rumble would come down and destroy homes. They didn't happen often but when they did us monsters had a code. 'Fix your house first, then go help others.' It kinda made me mad, but now I understand it. Monsters have kids and elderly monsters. So those houses where fixed first." She sounded so much more calm collected, she pauses drilling two screws in the top left base board. 

"But if you lived on your own like me. They were done last and sometimes it took afew months to get to those people. My mom died when I was small, she was dusted by a human kid.... I used to have so much hate and this drive for revenge. I kinda hated humans for along time... Don't tell no one I told you this but, I even killed a few kids... One of them was the kid that dusted my mom... I was still bitter about them thought they were just evil hateful assholes who fave no mercy and were just... Soulless." She looked at you expecting a look of disgust, fear, or hate. But all she got was an interesting look of understanding and sympathy. Along with an eagerness to continue. 

Which made her let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She really didn't want you to be afraid or think horrible of her. Not that she would blame you. She likes ya as a friend and has sorta growing attached to you. 

So as Alphys they both see you as such a close friend and they have only hung out once all together. 

So Undyne continues.

"But then Frisk the little punk came and helped me change my mind. On everything they saved me when they didn't have to. You then come along a year later and my veiw on humans grow. Some badass human who rightfully took my place as Alpha turns out your so fucking cool and fun to hang out with. You even stood up for us and your skeletons." She kept talking as you were absorbing everything that she is saying taking it all in.

It's nothing that you have ever heard before. So real and it's all coming from _the_ Undyne not fanfiction or comic. It was all new and real and you wanted to get to know her and Alphys. Be really good friends! Maybe best friends. 

"Anyway I didn't want to wait so long, so like the bright little awesome punk I was!! I followed all the local monsters who helped with other monsters houses! Took notes on how they fixed everything. How they built the walls, put in flooring, and windows! Hell even plumbing! I can do almost everything! Except electricity I just couldn't wrap my head around that! But thats okay I was a determined little punk and still am!!! So over the years I upgraded my house little by little getting better at it. Then I made my AWESOME UNIQUE fish head house!! Which I do miss sometimes, it was the house I bulit up little by little until I was an adult and lost my stripes. Papyrus did burn it down once, I burned it down afew times but, never all the way. Hell even the little punk burned it down once. But I always built it back up! Never gave up on it!!" She talked so passionately about all of it it was so admirable and you can't help but respect her so much. That you just..

You take the end of your coat and do a curtsy really weirdly. For respect.... Why did you just do that!!?!

It must gave shown on your face you didn't know why the hell you just did that...!? Cause Undyne bursts into laughter and holds her stomach. As you just blush in embarrassment you didn't know okay!!! You just thought that deserved some respect and actions speak louder then words!!

"I-I don't know I just thought that deserved some respect!" You shout as they both just shake there heads. 

"Ughh, what ever! Cool your a badass construction worker! I am putting these candles around the house and lighting them!" You shout gathering them all and placeing two in the living room, one pumpkin and one apple! Then _running_ out hearing the distant laughter if them two and Joey following you. 

"My only loyal companion! Is you Joey!" 

*bark* he barks in agreement. 

"Yeah!" You nod at that smiling. 

+++

"WHAT TIME IS IT!!?" Blue asked for the 10th time!

"UGHH YOU LITTLE ANNOYING BLUE SANS!! IT IS STILL FIVE MORE MINTUES UNTIL 6!!! DO YOU HAVE NO PATIENTS!!?" Edge screeched at Blue who was giving him a frown then he smirked, 

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TAPPING YOUR FOOT AND YOUR EYE SOCKETS HAVEN'T LEFT YOUR PHONE SCREEN!?"Blue asked, with a knowing smirk. 

Edge blushed alittle scowling. "THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!! I WAS WAITING FOR RED TO REPLY AND MEET US HERE!!" Edge screams back Blue just covers his ear holes. Smirking and looking away. 

"GUYS LET US ALL GET ALONG WE MUST ALL GET ALONG!! HUMAN Y/N DID GIVE US A MISSION TO NOT TELL THE OTHERS!!" Papyrus said trying to calm everyone down. As Jupiter nodded vigorously. 

"YES OTHER ME PAPYRUS IS CORRECT!! IF THEY FIND OUT IT WILL ALL BE COMPROMISED!!" Jupiter shouts throwing his gloved hands on his skull. 

"find out what?" They hear 10 voices behind them ask all in unison. 

"AHHHH!!!" 

"NYEHHH!!!" 

"DIEEEEE!!" 

"MEEHHHHHH!" 

All four skeletons jump and scream at that not focusing on the new magic around them like they should have. 

"NOTHING!!" Jupiter shouts, throwing his phone behind him that lands in the grass. 

"NO SECERT MISSION!!" Papyrus shouts, looking guilty as a kid getting caught in the cookie jar.

"SHUT UP!!" Edge yells at them two, as they panic.

"OH NO ITS RUINED!!! WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!" Blue shouts panicking running around all of them in a circle. 

All of them are quite amused and curious. 

" hmm, well we just got back from work its 5:58pm." Sans said, looking at his phone. While the rest do the same. 

"What do you think she is doing in there?" Ink asked putting his skull to the front windows. But he couldn't see anything from the curtains that were drawn covering the inside. 

"NOTHING AT ALL PROBABLY JUST RELAXING!" Papyrus shouts sweat coming down his skull. 

" well if it's nothing then we can just walk in" Dusty said, grinning wide already turning the door knob. When the door is suddenly opened really hard. Making Dusty held on to the door knob sending him straight on the hard? Soft and squishy floor? 

" huh?" He looked up to see _you_ blushing and smiling that sweet, warm, and soft smile down at him. 

Then a smirk comes on your blushing face, "Didn't expect you to fall for me so soon." You said, as a giggle came out sounding like music to their nonexistent ears. His soul was pulsing like a jack hammer. Wanting to just cuddle and protect you for ever to kiss and love you... Keep you happy... Dusty was holding onto you tighter burrying his skull into your silky shirt and on your chest, about to just melt like butter in your hold. 

A lot of snorts and laughs were heard from your joke.

Looking up at them they all notice how much fluffier your white hair is. It looks like it wa brushed and it looks _so_ soft to touch. Your eyes look brighter and are just sparkling right now. You looked gorgeous and you didn't even do anything different. You just, they were captivated by you. As their souls pulsed and swelled they just wanted to hug you so tight right now. And push Dust out of the way, but they hold themselves back. Seeing as how you hug him then gently push him away. 

"Come on! I got something to show you guys!! So excited! Come on!" You had a skip to your step you looked so cute and excited. As you hold the door open and wave them inside really fast and huge smile on your still flushed cheeks. 

" what are you up to dollface?" Red asked coming closer which only makes your poor little heart and soul just slam against your ribcage. As you blush deeply, "You just have to see! No charming will work on me! Me and two others worked really hard!" You said, meaning it as you closed the door when they were all inside. 

Once the door closed and they all walked in deeper in the hallway. They all get a nice smell of pumpkin and apple cinnamon. 

"DID YOU COOK!!?" Jupiter asked, loving the smell so did Axe and the rest of the skeletons.

Huh, did it really smell that good in here? Yes! "Nope, that is the candles I bought! Follow me!" You shimmie down the hall way swinging your arms. Looking so excited. 

Oh dear, oh dear are you okay?! Do you look weird!? Oh my gosh you probably look so weird! You said, that pick up line joke, to DUSTY!!! You don't know where that came from byt at least they look happy and interested! 

You can't help but blush at them aahhh!! Stay cool! 

You all walk around the house showing all the pretty fall and Halloween decorations! There was leafs hanging and lights but not the tacky ones. There where cute leafs and pumpkin stickers on the windows. Then you book for it!!! Out of no where they watch you run away. Ahhhh!! Please follow please follow!! You scream in your mind. 

Something tells them to follow you. So they all kinda lightly jog after you as you speed through the mansion, being prepared you didn't wear any slippy shoes! 

Then you turn the corner and you see Undyne and Alphys "Go GO!!" You shout waving your arms like crazy. As they hurry up and run to the window you see Joey sitting all cute as you stop then you throw your arms up just in time facing them. As the orange brown and white balloons and fall right when the all enter the room. 

"BALLOONS!!!" Blue screams, stars in his eye sockets. All the skeletons were focused on THE BALLOONS! 

What!!? 

"HEY!! Don't look at the balloons look behind me!" You shout, throwing your arms to the side and pointing at the FUCKING WINDOW!! You spent so much time and your whole day was ABOUT!!

Your face just looks offened! 

Then they all see you then they see the beautiful very nice new window!! No blanket, a real glass window and new orange curtains. 

"Surprise! The window and the whole house is decorated!!" You just about jump for joy at their reactions jawed dropped! Eyelights growing.

"Oh also, I got three different colored curtains! One for each season!" You are just so giddy and excited.

Stareing in awe at everything, taking it all in.

"Thats right take it all in" you whispered comically dark, as Undyne chuckled at that since she was closer to you.

The smell the nice homey fall decor the new orange curtains. Everything was very nice looking it wasn't over do it was like just right. Or was it like that because you did it? They won't ever know. 

"Move excuse me!" You gently move Alphys and Undyne out of the way. So they get a better view of the window. You didn't see them looking at you instead of the new window. 

You turn your head to see them all looking back at the window alot had a blush on their cheekbones. Dusty was twirling his knife so fast like a helicopter. Grin wide and little dimples. 

"Oh Anime punk you were right!! He does have dimples!" Undyne shouts as you freak out and _slap_ her hand down. Before she points at Dusty, who was now looking at you and so was everyone else. Bone brow raised or head tilted to the side. 

As they all watch your whole face become red and you just shaking your head. They just found it so endearing and just couldn't help and just let in the adoration and love alot of them were starting to feel for you. 

"W-we actually gotta g-go w-we w-will call you or y-you call us. I-I had a b-blast, w-with you." Alphys said, as she was making her way towards Undyne who grinned like a shark down at you. 

"YEP WE gotta go!! Had fun Anime Punk make sure to remember everything we told you!" Undyne winked at you which made you. Choke on air, fluster like a mad woman. 

Huh, now they are all wondering what they told you? And is it bad they all kinda feel alittle possessive and jealous right now over you?

"BYE PUNKS!! SEE YA PAPYRUS! ENJOY YOUR WINDOW IT WAS ALL ANIME PUNKS IDEA!!! She was the one who arranged it and she called over 4 places. But she still wanted this for you all SO BE GRATEFUL!! Be nice or I WILL KILL YOU ALL!! Byee! Call us sometime soon!!!" Undyne threatens them then runs away with Alphys. 

They all turn towards you who was stareing with your mouth open alittle.

"I-I didn't even _touch_ that window! She all of _thisss!"_ You just kinda rub the air towards the window. 

Your then picked up by Nightmare then all of the join Error taking a string and wrapping it around your waist. Not hard so you don't wince. 

" thank you sweetheart, this means the world to me, you have have no idea how much i was stressing over that window. i love it so much just cry." Sans mumbled sounding so grateful and happy. Somehow you think he meant more then the window but that was just wishful thinking. 

Thats all you wanted was him happy and less stressed. You felt tears pool at your eyes.

"IT IS LOVELY!! I AM SO HAPPY YOU GOT BALLOONS!!" Blue shouts sounding so happy, you think he likes the balloons more. As you giggle shaking your head.

"IT...IT IS ADEQUATE TO MY TASTE! JUST THIS ONCE!" Edge clarified just to make it clear he didn't ~~did~~ like it. Making your eyes water more. 

" everything does look really nice sunshine. you did an amazing job, but its not as nice looking as you." Nightmare said nuzzling you, he said it so smoothly that how could you _not_ blush and just about lose it. 

"IT TRULY DOES LOOK GREAT!! NOT AS GREAT AS ME! BUT STILL GREAT ALL THE SAME!!" Jupiter said, looking around while hugging you and a few skeletons. 

Aww, he was so sweet he really thought so?! 

" guys your gonna make me cry!!!" You whisper already crying. "Aw man to late now, here come the water works!" You shaked you head as tears spilled out of your eyes. 

"I... _Love_ you guys so much! SO muchh!!! Today has been a really crazy day." You said, sniffling as Axe and Fluffy wipe each cheek of tears away.

" honey don't cry, you are so emotional" Stretch commented chuckling whole heartedly. 

"I knoooow!" You whine but snuggle into the skeleton pile. 

After a good ten minutes of us just hugging and switching positions so everyone got time with a hug even Error wrapped his arms around you. It took him awhile to let go since if anyone got near him he glitched like crazy. It was like they were each trying to soak you up like a sponge. You just *snorted* and just let him have his two mintues. Until you patted his shoulder telling him, that you didn't mind him touching you. Infact you loved it but he had to share... Which made you blush like crazy because of the talk about poly relationships with Undyne and Alphys.

You were blushing and was so happy!! You had to hold back a goofy smile that wanted to crawl on your face. You were getting butterflies and just so happy at the moment. 

You sat on the couch enjoying the scent and ~~your skeletons~~ Then Fluffy plucked you up and put you in his lap while playing with you soft fluffy hair. Making you blush more and just. Ughhh!!! All of this is just boosting your crushes on them!!

"Okay looks like its cuddle day! But I wanted to talk about... What happened with the kidnapping..." You sucked in a breath trying to keep calm and you did. Thanks to Fluffy petting and playing with your hair. 

They all seem to have different reactions. Ink and Dream seemed to look worried and also woundering what happened. While Papyrus, Edge, Blue, and Jupiter all seemed to be reminded of that, they didn't forget they just didn't know how bad or what happened. Then the rest all looked pissed then gulity? What?

"I was with Undyne and Alphys we were minding our own business when-" you explained all that happened leaving out the pain in your waist and the you calling them your boyfriends. They seemed to look mad but also sad while the other 8 just seemed to be hiding something. You can tell the way they're holding themselves how they're grins look alittle tighter, eye lights smaller just be alittle bit. Were they uncomfortable?

"...we did something today after you asked us to go back to work. we didnt." Axe admitted surprising you, you didn't know what they were going to say or if they were going to tell you. Or if there was really anything wrong in the first place. 

Everyone looks at him the six skeletons who looked surprised didn't seem to know this. While the others just sorta *sighed* like they should have said it first. 

" uh, sweetheart..." Sans just looked scared now. What did they do?

"Heh you guys are acting like you killed someone." You said, not knowing how close you were on that dot. 

They all seem to flinch back at that. Kinda freaked out how right you guessed that.

" we went to find the guy who tried ta' kidnap ya and sorta.." Red trailed off, not knowing the right word. 

" _we_ didn't kill him but we _did_ we scare the life out of him. literally." Nightmare said, he was grinning but there seemed to be this unease almost scared tone in his voice. He didn't look proud of it.

"Wait what!? Are you saying you tracked down the guy who tried to kidnap me then you scared him so hard he died!!?" You said standing up off of Fluffys lap who flinched back and looked really sad. Your face was shocked and frowning heavliy.

" ~~w-we w-were p-planning on k-killing h-him b-but t-then,"~~ Error trailed off explaining.

~Flashback 6 hours ago~

"wait! we can't kill him" Sans cut in making everyone pause. 

_" **what?"**_ Everyone said at the same time turning towards him. 

"think about y/n," Sans said, frowning at the thought. 

"we are thats why we are here!" Dusty said, already abouy to kill him. Patients gone as he was just begging to kill this worthless disgusting human.

"no i mean what will happen if she finds out she will think _were...monsters_ murderers. i don't know about you but i wouldn't be able to live with myself if... she gave me a look or fear, disgust, or...hate." He said, making everyone pause and stop what they are doing. Nightmare letting him go as he gasps for air. Axe still luming over him any wrong move and snap. Oops, goes his head. 

"....." 

Silence.

"hes right" Stretch admitted bowing his head. 

" fine... but we are threatening him." Dusty said, grinding his teeth itching for his knife. But if he touched it, the human would be dead.

They all nod one eye socket black the other flashing a flame. Except Nightmare his cyan eye was just glowing deeper. While Errors where just dilating one big the other small.

Turning to look at him all wearing their most scariest imitating look. Then the guy literally.

Died.

They watch him grab his chest then then fall on his back not breathing....

Then his justice yellow pee colored soul came out and burst.

As they were all getting bad flashbacks and some were just skaling there heads.

Just in disbelief. No one gained any LV.

" oh shit he couldn't even take one word! the fuckin' pathetic weakling!" Red shouts, but then everyone else just kinda still tried to prosses what the hell just happened?! Sans healed and all of them band together healed his neck. So it didn't have a tentacle red and purple mark on it. 

All teleporting out of there without a single trance of ever being there. 

~End of flashback~

Everyone was silent... All thinking over what was just said. 

Then "Pfft," they heard a stiffled laugh and see you turning your head hand on your mouth while your shoulders were bouncing. 

"I-I know I s-shouldn't f-find it f-funny, *snorts*" you start shaking more. "But I just can't help but picture you guys turning around and him just soiling his pants then dying. Its so morbid I know but, he was a total asshole." You lost it, you found it funny but you also found it funny he couldn't even take a threat. 

The skeletons are looking at you like you have lost your head. Well except Axe, Dusty, Nightmare, and Error even Red. They were kinda cracking smiles now. Can't help but find you more attractive that you have a pretty dark humor. 

" you aren't, i dont know mad or scared of us that we just tracked down someone, broke into a police station, knocked out two police officers, strangled the guy, then was about to kill him. but didn't, then does kill him by just our looks?" Sans said, his grin twitched at the last comment. 

You stopped laughing, sitting up and looking more thoughtful. "Well when you put it that way it sounds pretty bad. Like your yanderes or something im sure there are Aus for that?" You asked looking at the Multiverse skeletons. Who all take a quick nervous glance at the innocent Blue just sitting there trying to prosses all of this. 

"Oh so it is a thing, I'm so sorry. But my point is, 

"Did you kill any guards?"

They all shake their heads

"Did you get caught?" 

They shake their heads.

"Where you all really planning to kill the guy?"

...they all nod looking down. As you frown sitting up straighter then *sighing* then sitting down.

"Was the guy gonna do anything bad to me? If he were to....get away with it?" You asked, throat feeling alittle closed up. Scared to know the answer. 

They all freeze up and all their eyelights go out. As they nod. That was more of an answer then you expected.

"...Were you going to tell me if you really with your own hands, magic whichever one. Killed the guy? And don't any of you lie truth and all." You asked, softly. 

They all stared eyelights back and they seemed to be really thinking of it. 

As they each nod their heads. 

"Are you going to kill or threaten any person who hurts me?" You asked, as a little blush comes on your face. You can't help but ask okay!!!! Your new found crushes just pretty much killed well really didn't even beat him up. But.... Damn is it really weird you feel _flattered!!!!?_ Happy!!? Not that they were gonna kill someone just that they would and they also all thought about your feelings.... Damn it just how deep ARE YOU!!?

"...yes" Axe said, 

"ya" Red said,

"yep" Dusty said, 

"probably" Stretch said,

"oh yeah" Nightmare said,

 ~~"yes"~~ Error said, 

"uh yea" Sans said,

"frad so" Fluffy said, 

As they all admit looking you straight in the eyes, no filter or lies. Just the plain hardcore truth. Which made you blush alittle pinching yourself to not blush!!! Which was just pointless. 

"O-okay well are you going to go kill everyone I don't like?" 

They shake their heads really fast like they were offended.

"Okay, I already know the answer to this but, you guys wont hurt me?" You asked, already knowing the answer. But you needed to see it, after something like that its important. 

"NO!!" They all shout, even the other six. All looking like they got stabbed in the gut. 

You smile at them, "I know, you guys would _never_ hurt me. I trust my very soul to you guys." You said, very honest and thats what makes them all blush really deeply. 

Do you know you just PROPOSED TO THEM!!!?

"And my last question, are you guys okay?" You asked voice soft catching them off guard. Looking worried at them. 

They all take in the words, they felt okay not as traumatized as they would have thought some of them would be. 

"..hug?" Axe asked shyly, holding out his arms blushing a blue blush. 

Welp your hearts gone. Melted away, this big soft cute handsome skeleton!!! 

"Aww, you don't need to ask!" You coo at stand up and hug him. He is so warm and your soul is just fluttering. Your so happy right now. Making Axe blush and the rest of the skeletons. 

"Are you okay?" Dream asked, the question they were all thinking. As you turned around and Axe petted your soft hair loving the soft dry feeling then the damp one. 

You looked down, " I am okay now, I feel better and now that I know I won't have to press charges heh. It does lift this little invisible weight off my shoulders." You said, looking tired and "I am not mad at you guys or even the slightest bit scared of you. Just uh lets not do that again okay, unless its really bad like pretty bad guys." You suggested as they all nod. 

"WHAT THATS IT NO PUNISHMENT OR YELLING!!! I HAVEN'T EVER SEEN YOU MAD!! I MEAN REALLY MAD!" Edges loud voice broke through the much quieter skeletons and you.

"Nahh, they won't do it again. If they do I just won't talk to them for a week or something. I can be _very_ patient, so I could do it. And you wouldn't want to see me mad I don't even know what would make me mad mad?" You wave them off, your mom and brothers said you could be quite scary and strict. Like a mad mom or wife.

" I do have a few questions but _tibia_ honest I am really tired." You said, walking over and hugging Red who tensed like he expected for you to really be mad. "I am _bone_ tired, I kinda already ate with Undyne and Alphys did you all eat?" You asked, looking at them still hugging a almost melting Red who just picked you up. Really happy with this. Heh,...you totally weren't enjoying this... Yes you are, you always did!! Can't help loving cuddles from your.... Skeletons they just don't know that... But sadly it will probably stay that way. 

"YES WE DID EAT I MADE THEM EAT SOMETHING WITH ME!!!" Jupiter said, confirming that as everyone one else said, they did as well. 

You asked Red to put you down as you hugged every skeleton. With as much as you could put into it, their warmth was amazing and you felt so at home and safe. Just wanting to go on like this for eternity.

Your soul was trying to project your love and friendship. As they all blushed and was still trying to think of a reasonable thought on how you _weren't_ mad at them?!

"Come you boneheads let all head to bed." You said sweetly and sounding tired. All agreeing and all feeling tired Blue taking some of the balloons to his room all heading to bed. 

You just brushed your teeth and used the restroom. Just trying to hurry it all up and go to bed. You were just so tired but their reactions were worth it. Walking out of the bathroom you turn your head to see all of them at your door, making you blush as you were in your pajamas. You didn't find it embarrassing before but, now it was like. 

_b-dum b-dum_ oh man you were screwed, weren't you?

And you just couldn't help the blush that ran to your face. 

"We wanted to tell a personal goodnight!" Dream announced smiling happy to see you. 

You just smile a goofy one was coming on your face. 

"Thats sweet, I certainly would like a good night personally as well." You said, not really knowing anything to say, you are kinda getting a small head ache. 

" goodnight sweetheart" Sans said softly, sounding tired.

"Goodnight Sans," you smile and hug him. You almost kiss his cheekbone.... Ah who cares right. You jump to peck his cheekbone going to the next one and pecking all of them good night ands sweet dreams. Nightmare seemed to blush more which just made you want to kiss him again! 

Getting all blushing skeletons and happy ones. While their souls are all so happy and relieved while the others forgive and are not mad at their brothers. Edge even complained on why he wasn't invited?! Haha, you duck into your room with one last goodnight and your heart was pounding along with your soul. Butterflies and this giddy nervous feeling was in your stomach and now very warm chest.

"This is how I die, from them being all cute and handsome! Joey, what do I do!? I just need to be sexy! Right? But not? I don't know! I am getting a headache. I will just sleep on it, come on lets go to bed. Its been a long day." You walk over and crawl into bed shutting off the light. As right when you hit the pillow you were knocked out. With one last thought. 

You might have a tiny chance with them...

Along with the rest of the house hold, who are getting more feelings for you and are falling asleep to your _very_ loud happy soul. Floating a lullaby through out the whole house. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that this was my longest wait on an update, heh. Well you better get used to it! Haha, because this girl, just got a J.O.B!! So I will be more busy with that of course. Ugh, responsibility but YAY MONEY!! But not as much time for WRITING!!! But yay I can learn more adult stuff, look at me adulting!
> 
> Anyway just wanted to tell ya guys it will be ONCE a week. Because I don't want to rush and stress myself out or it come out but its just not what I wanted. Ya know? 
> 
> Thank you all for the support! AND DANG IT PLEASE GO CHECK OUT OUR FANFIC!!! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577137/chapters/53952397  
> FaiTh in Threshold!
> 
> It is Undertale and skeletons!!! So many skeletons!  
> We need LOVE I PROMISE it really good!! It has gotten really crazy and there are 5 CHAPTERS out and everything. We just need love. 
> 
> So how was it!!! Ahhh Reader now knows her feelings but just how deep is she *cough in love cough* with those skeletons!? And just tell me your thoughts on Undyne and stuff I just hope it was still really good! 
> 
> Also man I hope she DOESN'T CATCH A FEVER OR SOMETHING!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> See ya next chapter! My Twinkies!!


	26. Sick part 1! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I think this update took the longest. Well it's probably gonna be like this alot. The longest it should take me is 2 weeks to a month.  
> I start my job on the 8th so I wanted to get something out before then and I did!! 
> 
> Hehe enjoy~
> 
> After you read this go read THIS!!! Fanfic- I'm no human
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192353/chapters/43032815
> 
> It's amazing!!

+++  
  
Waking up to your body feeling like lead, your head pounding like a hammer. Feeling hot and cold, your skin is so sensitive to everything, as you shift under the covers. Groaning in pain, also when your whole head feels foggy but, you can hear _every little sound._ Your nose is clogged. *sniff*  
  
*Groaning* softly while rolling over. Which was a mistake. Your whole body aches in agony and protests from moving.

This was not how you wanted to start your morning... Was it even morning? You don't know, you don't fucking care!  
  
You then felt a cold wet nose touch and sniff your _very_ sensitive neck. Making you flinch "ah" a small little scream. More like a whine left your dry lips and throat.  
  
"How did I get sick?" You quietly whine closing your eyes slowly curling into a ball. Praying for your headache to go away. “No no no I can't be siiick” you whine.  
  
You feel paws at your covers, like Joey was trying to dig his way in..  
  
"Joey! Stoooop. Now" You told him, voice husky and low. Making him stop and instead he jumped off the bed. With a thud.  
  
At least it was quiet...  
  
"HUMAN WAKE UP ITS TIME TO GET UP!!" Oh nooooooooooooo. Nooo nooo noooo!!! Not him. Not now. not today.  
  
Your head was ringing like a bell. Pounding harder and harder...  
  
You don't feel so good either...  
  
As quick as you could you moved the covers and got out of bed. Alittle of adrenaline got you to the door and down the hall.  
  
Slamming the door open, you reached the toilet just barely. You threw up, the chucks and acid taste made it even worse, you tried to hold your long thick white hair. So it wouldn't fall into the toilet or near your mouth. You also tried to hold onto the toilet. As you gag, your stomach clenches and crampes. Face red and looking pale at the same time.  
  
Then as you were throwing your guts out. You didn't hear Joey barking like mad. Calling for help.  
  
Coughing and holding your toilet seat, you felt a bony hand brush your still sensitive neck. They felt warm, so you didn't flinch as bad. But the unfamiliar contact was a little startling.  
  
"Damn never saw a human throw up before. They're a lot more colors than my plain old black ink!" You hear Ink talk as you were now trying not to gag. “D-dont think about it don't think about it” You repeat under your breath. If you throw up anymore it will just be painful.  
  
But failing. You gag once more belly clenching painfully.  
  
Shaklee moving your sore aching body you let your hand go limp on the toilet handle. And you flush the toilet. It smelled _so_ bad you wanted to throw up again. So you moved away from the gross toilet as you saw a bony hand holding a rainbow handkerchief.

“Here I tend to keep them around! When you throw up as much as I do they are your savours!” Ink shouts, smiling wide and maybe too wide because next thing you know. He turned around and black Ink was splattered into the bathtub. “Whoops.” Bringing out his giant paint brush he easily cleans it up. Like magic… nope that's what it was magic.  
  
Taking it slowly you wipe your mouth. "I am so sorry, that was so gross. I think... I'm sick and might have a fever. But im okay" You mumble, as you tried to stand up. Not knowing you were leaning all the way on Ink. His scent was like paint but it wasn't strong or chemical. If paint could smell good this is what it would smell like.

“Hmm, you smell like nature paint” you mumble letting anything that came to mind come out.

Your mom always said you spoke your mind when you were at your weakest and most vulnerable.

You never found out if that was a good thing or bad thing.

Ink who was just looking at you with... A worried look? Maybe. He was also giving you an 'oh really, I wouldn't have guessed' look. But you doont caree  
  
Leaning all your weight on Ink who was now holding you bridle style. He preferred to carry you this way. "You look like shit" he stated as you curled into yourself. Taking in his body heat, there wasn't that much. Your head somehow borrowed its way under his big brown soft scarf.  
  
Ink was somehow he doesn't know, but he was blushing a rainbow blush and just spinning. Right where he was standing. He didn't know what the hell to do!?  
  
Your teeth chatter from how cold you were. And you felt dizzy from Ink spinning in one place. You let out a whine when you heard a familiar voice.  
  
" WHAT HAPPENED?!! IS SQUISHY HUMAN ALRIGHT!?" Blue shouted, making you whine and hide yourself more.  
  
"Beee quietttt I am so doneeee juuust end meee! My head is fighting with my brian. My *sniff* skin feels like you just striked every inch of me with scalding hot water! *sniff* But I feeeeel soo cold... *sniff* Justt let mee faaaaalll. Okaaaay." your dying monologue was short and not so sweet. Your voice was horsh and sounded clogged just like your nose. You kept trying to roll out of Inks arms but, you weren't going anywhere.  
  
You are beginning to lose strength, your body is just not with you. Your head isn't either.  
  
"I...I'm just gonna sleep..." You told Ink as your throbbing head was bobbing up and down until.  
  
It's too much, your head feels like a migraine. Likes its splitting into, you can't breathe through your nose it's _so_ clogged. You feel so cold...  
  
You black out... Everything goes dark.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
Silence and panic went up everyone's souls like a bucket of ice was dumped on them. All the skeletons were huddled over to see Ink Holding your passed out form. You looked so _pale_ paler than you have ever looked. Your skin tone was matching your white hair. You were sweating and breathing looked very uneasy from its normal.  
  
You looked like shit and it scared every single skeleton and dog in that room.  
  
~~"w-what h-happened t-to y/n!? w-what t-the h-hell d-d-did y-y-you d-do!!?"~~ Error was glitching and error signs were popping up as he was glaring Ink down about to dust him. His blue strings bouncing threateningly. He didn't want to shoot and risk you getting hurt. So he didn't move, yet.  
  
All the skeletons were huddled around you Papyrus was trying to heal you but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"I didn't do anything I helped. I saw her running down the hall with her hand to her mouth and next thing I knew she was in the bathroom and throwing up this much more colorful ink. It wasn't black at all. Kinda smelled gross though." Ink didn't know anything about humans.  
  
But some of them understood.  
  
" she is sick, how high is her fever?" Stretch came in moving past the worried skeletons.  
  
"I DO-Dont Know I Haven't Ever Seen Sick Fever Human Before." Papyrus was crying trying to stay as calm as possible.  
  
Blue was balling but he was also helping telling Ink to take her down stairs on the couch.  
  
"Wait what was I talking about?" Ink asked, looking around confused. He was lost again. Placing his index phalange on his bony chin. Almost dropping you as you slip out of his brown scarf and almost fall to the floor.  
  
"just give me y/n ink" Sans held out his arms, as Ink raised an eyebrow looking down at your pale sickly face. You looked like you were in pain... Which made him feel very worried.   
  
"She needs headache medication! Do we have any in the house!?" Dream questioned he was worried but he stayed positive and he knows you will come through!  
  
Ink still was looking at y/n face... He was scanning you until...

  
  
_~~th...u.....~~..m......p_

  
  
He jerked back and almost dropping your still passed out form. (Again) But you were still breathing heavily. Like a rag doll not even trying to catch yourself. You were limp about to fall to the ground.

  
Dusty was _quick_ and he teleported while in the air catching you, safe in his arms. Holding you close against his ribcage, you were so much warmer, hot even. Heh, you sure lived up to his name he gave ya. Heat was radiating off you like when you are right outside hotland. You inhaled the familiar scent you loved.   
  
Carefully brushing your sticky hair out of your face. He was so concerned and worried. He didn't know how to help and that was _killing_ him. His soul was searching for a way to help calm your own down. Slowly setting your shaking form down onto the green couch.  
  
The others come back to see Dust bundling you up in blankets. Like a burrito or sushi roll.  
  
" what the hell are ya' doin'? she looks like she's burnin’ up" Red was worried but he was also angry more in himself just like the rest. What got you sick? You must have been working so damn hard. The mansion is always spotless and smells good. You decorated the whole house which made him feel comfortable and damn was he lovin’ that pumpkin and apple cinnamon smell. Not as much as he likes yours though.  
  
" she looks like she was about to freeze, i am just trying to fucking help!" Dust was glaring him down as he was just as worried as the rest.  
  
"Guys We Can't Fight We Have To Work Together! To Help Unique Human Y/N! Should We Go To The Store And Get Things For Sick Humans?!" Jupiter suggested, trying to keep the peace. What if it was stress that made you go under the weather!? You need medication.  
  
All the skeletons seem to all get the same idea and no sooner all the skeletons are out the door or teleporting out.  
  
Except three.  
  
Axe  
  
Dream  
  
And Ink.  
  
"...i will stay and watch over jellybean" Axe stubbornly says sitting down right next to you. The green old couch cushion screamed under his weight. Picking you up gently and laying you in his lap, discarding the 5 blankets and leaving one.  
  
"I am going to go help them I just want to do something!" Dream walks towards you and places his hand on your sweating pale forehead and slowly dripping magical relaxing waves. To help keep you at peace while they are gone. Slowly your scrunched up face seemed to unroll a little and you look a bit more relaxed.  
  
"There that should do! I will be back!" Dream runs out the door. Leaving just Axe and Ink alone with a very vulnerable, defensive, sick woman...  
  
*cough* you coughed straight in Axe's face...  
  
"...aww" Axe started to tear up, holding you like a baby. Not fazed at all from being coughed into his face. His jellybean was feeling like shit.  
  
"Is that sanitary?" Ink was staring you down waiting for that weird feeling again.

It didn't come back...

  
  
Axe just shrugged, not caring if it wasn't.  
  
There was this looooong stretching silence...  
  
Just listening to your uneven breathing and the clock tick.  
  
"This is so boring I should have gone with everyone else'' Ink was draped over the back of the couch. His skull touching your warm feet. Bored out of his non existent brain!!  
  
Axe was just staring at you watching as your eyes and face looked sweaty. Uncomfortably so, his instincts over taking him. After about 2 minutes of him full on staring. He leans his skull down opening his teeth open manifesting a wide blue slimy glowing tongue.  
  
Right when he was an inch away from your face.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you going to eat her? I would not recommend that! Without some seasoning first." Ink grinned as he was messing with Axe. Shooting finger guns his way.  
  
Who seemed to look petrified at that comment. A feral growl rumbling through his ribcage. "...don't talk about her like she's meat, she might be a snack but not in that way" He snaps at Ink who just blinks and jumps up on his feet. Looking bored out of his skull. Not without grinning wider, throwing his arms back looking aloof.  
  
Then they both hear a loud groan from you. Snapping both skulls back looking down to see your tired eyes flutter open. Then they watch your frowned face turn into a heavy blush. Gazing up at Axe while his glowing blue magical tongue was hanging out. Like a dog but his much sharper looking teeth were gently biting down on his tongue. You would have found it cute. Heart probably would have melted at the sight but... Your mind wasn't there... It was somewhere else.  
  
"Ohhh my, is this gonna be a sex dream?" Your voice sounded clogged but you sounded a little flushed.  
  
Your face was super flushed red and your eyes glossy. Glazing up at Axe, still feeling like crap. "Oooh this to make up for me feeling like shit? Aww how sweet of you" you reach out patting his glowing cheekbone.  
  
Axe choked on his tongue trying to real it in! What's up with you? Since when were you so bold?! What happened to his cute sexy beautiful sweet strong jellybean?!  
  
Ink was two seconds away from losing it. Cheekbones puffed out face becoming flushed from holding it in.  
  
"So how far are we? If you brought out _that_ sexy badboy out~" you purr then *coughing* into your shoulder. Starting to sit up. Failing and loosely hanging your arms around his bony neck. Too weak to really hang on tight. Still looking up at him.  
  
Ink lost it... He left the building his laughter was echoing throughout the whole mansion. Banging his fist on the floor. Making Joey hop up and see what was going on.  
  
You felt kinda hot. It's probably the sun. It is a hot day out here in Bora Bora.  
  
Axe's poor mind wasn't understanding what the hell was going on! He can't stop his canine teeth from growing or the magic that is just rushing towards his skull and somewhere down south. Dangerous! You were dangerous!  
  
"Now you gotta be gentle with me, for the beginning~ but it is my sex dream. So I~ can do whatever I want" You started booping right above his nose hole. “Boop boop boop” you said softly and tiredly. He found it so adorable but your words were so, _damn._   
  
"...not today jellybean" his voice was deep so much deeper, which made you stare at him with your eyes halfway open. As he gently (as best he could) pulled you away from him. Face growing hotter. Not showing any other expression at the moment except the dazed cute but, worrying look. You kept giving him.  
  
He then turns to Ink asking him for some help. Ink who was sitting criss cross on the floor both skeletal hands holding up his chin. As he looked like he just got done from laughing his ass off.  
  
Then stopping, like not a sound came out of him. Shutting up like he made no sound frowning.  
  
So,  
  
"What am I doing?!" Ink stands up so fast with a modified look on his face. Axe *sighing* in relief. Thinking he was going to help. Hah nope.  
  
"I need popcorn!" He rushes to the kitchen abandoning Axe to be defenseless against _you_ .  
  
Who was now giving him a very deep frown then tears seem to be bubbling up. In those already glossy enough beautiful eyes.  
  
"You don't find me attractive... Even in my dreams no one wants me." you were starting to feel really hot now the clouds were rolling in. No more sunny day.  
  
If you really saw Axes face you would not have said that. It was like a slap to the face and a stab to the soul. Attractive? No. You were like a drug 100% of the time. Whether it be just seeing you it made him feel complete. You were _his_ human. He would love nothing more then to kiss you and show you what his tongue can do. But… looking at your face if you looked close really paid attention. He can see you were in pain, but it was like your mind was trying to cloud it. Every word that you spoke your eyebrows would twitch. You would bite on your lower lip when you squeezed your pretty eyes shut.  
  
He was hurt, but it wasn't the way you would think. He was hurt because you were hurt, he also hurt because that all wasn't true.  
  
Taking in a deep breath to calm his urge to kiss you then and there. He wants to kiss you. Put you in a daze like one you were in right now. Make your knees buckle so he can kiss you hungrily. He wants to cuddle, protect you, love you...  
  
Just this once he can make a move. " y/n" his voice is deep and husky, almost a demanding tone. Which got your attention. As you *sniffled* wiping away the snot. Turning your attention to him. Face feeling even hotter as you looked embarrassed and flushed.  
  
"...i want you in more ways than one...but i don't want you like this not in a dream. but i can make that dream come true. it's not the time jellybean" he dragged his tongue up both sides of your tear stained red cheeks. Doing what he was planning on doing before. You tasted salty with an undertone of sweetness that smelled like you. He can't lie you tasted delicious. 

Moaning the tiniest bit making Axe stop. And pull away before anything _more_ dirty clogged _his_ mind. Which was music to his non-existent ears.

He won't do anything more but, listen.  
  
"I like you Axie" you whisper your steaming hot breath hitting his spine like a blessing and a curse. Body feels hot and sweaty. You were so distracted you didn't feel the ache in your whole body for you to lay down.  
  
He knows you are delirious not really wanting him. But a part of his broken mind wants to believe that you meant what you said. His soul sure was taking it that way as it was spinning like a helicopter in overflowing joy. As your own soul was flipping in your chest. Calling out for him which means... Axe was trying to piece this together as best his hazy lust and love filled mind would listen.  
  
"Does this mean I can see you shirtless?" You mumbled face still flushed. Your vision was getting a little foggy. But you were smiling a little up at him.  
  
Axe just blushed blue and shook his skull. Did you not hear anything?... Maybe that's for the best.  
  
Munching could be heard in the background. From Ink stuffing his gob into his popcorn and star and circle eyelights wide. He wasn't bored no more! You always found a way to entertain him. He is never bored when you're around.  
  
" no" is all he said, it could be whichever one you wanted to think...

Bad idea.  
  
"Ohhh" is all you said before you started to scoot. Your squishy hot like burning butt and thighs rubbing against his bony legs as his breath hitched. As Ink was still watching.  
  
What none of them expected was for you to lift up _your_ shirt!!! As it was gone in a flash! No matter how fast Axe tried to keep it from flying across the living room. Your shirt that Ink catches and shouting "WHOAA YEAH!!" Like a crazy drunk at a party.  
  
"I choose, strip!" You shout weakly slapping your hand on Axes forehead and keeping it there. Like you just pressed a button.  
  
They covered their eye sockets. But Ink was closing his cause he couldn't keep them open from how hard he was laughing. He couldn't breath! Even Axe can't hold back his wide amused grin and his chest and shoulders started shaking up and down. Hands now on his eye sockets. The image of your pink tinted boobs and gray sports bra _right_ in his face. Yeah that will never leave him… or his growing arousal. He is a guy he can't control it! Feeling his magic rush to his whole skull.  
  
"Hehe ya didn't expect thaaaat" You giggled tiredly and it sounded strained and then you start *coughing* as a shiver rolls up your whole body. Your freezing and your whole body aches. Yet you feel like you're burning up. Your vision was almost completely clouded, it was like tunnel vision. You think you can hear Ink laughing or screaming you can't tell…

Your head feels really heavy all of a sudden.  
  
Axe was holding your bare _soft_ overly hot shoulders, you think he was talking to you but you're not sure?

“...y/n are you okay? i'm gonna go get you something to eat” Axe said worriedly he was growing scared from how unresponsive you were.   
  
"Oh is my sex dream going to start?" You mumbled out, head falling forward. Feeling like lead and a hammer joined teams. To make you just want to scream. Landing your hot forehead on his shoulder.  
  
You were scaring Axe he would blush but now he was too concerned. Panicking he was about to move you when.

His luck ran out.  
  
" _what the hell is going on here_ !?" Dusty was scanning the room along with everyone else who was back. Some of the skeletons turning around to give you privacy. Skull glowing while the others… looked like they were about to _murder_ him!  
  
Seeing your shirt off with only your sports bra on. Your skin looked pink but it didn't look as healthy and plump. Your whole face was flushed as your pale back kept moving up and down at a fast pace. Eye's half way lidded and looking foggy. While you were falling forward. While sitting on Axes lap.  
  
Then seeing Ink holding your shirt that he placed on his skull… with a bowl of half eaten popcorn.  
  


  
  
"Hm this would be the part where Axe would say. 'It's not what it looks like!' " Ink unfazed by all this was eating this up. Shoving a wad of popcorn into his mouth.  
  
"Oh no more hot skeletons, Axey I don't think we can have sex" You blindly pat his skull. Now closing your eyes and slumping forward. Landing on his ribcage chest. While Axe's hands were up alitte. Like the police were after him, sweating like bullets. Grin nervous he knows he didn't do anthing but... It looks so so bad. 

Ink lost it once more howling with laughter, magical tears in his eyesockets. "HAHAHA!!" 

You looked like you passed out.  
  
"...oh shit" Axe said, like he knew he was screwed. Have blushing and sweating.   
  
+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor poor Axe! Got put in this situation. Haha, this is only part one! Haha it got over 3,000 words so I thought this would be a good time to stop. I hope you enioy!! I loved writing this haha it was great. Sexy and cute times. And what's this!! A thump from INK!! But he is still alittle shit. 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE!!! I love you guys so much!! Go check out my new fanfic I gave been posting! And my Tumblr if ya got a question or fanart or just wanna say hi to me! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Until next time my Twinkies! 
> 
> Fanfic- Together, for better or for worse  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984726/chapters/54950086
> 
> Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289


	27. Sick part 2! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!! IM NOT DEAD!! Wow Longest update so far. Sorry there were so many ways I wanted to end this but I went with this one. 
> 
> And I may have been posting another story if you wanna go check it out. AFTER this chapter though!
> 
> Life has been hectic with the C going around and work its been crazy. But here it is!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

+++  
  
Ink dropping his popcorn standing up right. He immediately has no hesitation points at Axe.   
  
"It was all him. I just catched her shirt and ate popcorn. Which, you are welcome to join me!" Ink said while pushing the pop corn towards Fluffy. Who just growled deeply, as his ribcage rumbled.   
  
All the skeletons dropped their stuffed bags on the floor. Stuff scattering all over the floor.   
  
  
\----   
  
The skeletons who could teleport were there first. Right at the pharmacy. They all ran it _pushing_ and shoving   
  
" move ya taken up the whole door way!" Red snarls pushing and shoving trying to get through the doorway.   
  
" fuck you i should kill you just for saying that!" Dusty snaps _dangerously_ shoving.   
  
" both of you move" Nightmare threatens as he hates the feeling of them shoving and touching him. Cyan eye glowing a tad.   
  
" move!" Fluffy and them all bicker and fight Fluffy growling at them.   
  
"Guys why don't we do one at a tiiMEE!" While Dream was trying to calm them down he got dragged into it somehow. "Ahhh, let's all just take a deep breath-"   
  
"OWW!! Who just hit me?!" Dream shouts holding his cheekbone. Fighting these mad skeletons.   
  
Shoving as Sans and Stretch both looked at each other. Nodding.   
  
Truce.   
  
Both dropping to their backs they use each other's magic and both float through the crazy mad skeletons. Right past their legs. As they both run their separate ways!   
  
While Error just got really irritated and used his strings to pry the sliding doors open all the way. Which made them spark then fuse.   
  
~~"i-idiots!"~~ He snarls while walking around them and running away from the now five skeletons fall to the black rug floor.   
  
Scrambling up.   
  
All the skeletons go looking throughout the whole store missing two aisles.   
  
" fuck this i am going to the counter!" Nightmare just   
  
Then they all snap their heads from the things they did have.   
  
Sans dropping the tampons on the floor. A Little embarrassed but speed walked to the counter as well.   
  
With all the others as the rest of them arrive and Edge storms straight for the front desk lady who was shaking and looked like she was about to pissed her pants.   
  
"EVERYONE LOOK LESS INTIMIDATING!!" Jupiter shouts as his giant height didn't help that statement.   
  
As they all give the terrified lady thier best grin.   
  
All smiling a little too wide. Error and Nightmares were the most scary. They don't smile much or grin much... So it just made the store clerk almost pass out.   
  
"HELLO HUMAN IT IS A GREAT EMERGENCY!! WHERE DO YOU KEEP HEALING MEDIATION FOR SMALL ADULT SICK HUMANS!!?" Blue was so worried as they were all trying to act really friendly.   
  
Sans was sweating more on how long this lady was going to take. He did feel bad probably scarring this lady to her early grave.   
  
She shaklee points to the back of the store.   
  
" tch our human never once ever smelled this scared ever with any of us." Fluffy comments as the others don't say anything out loud. But they were all thinking the same thing.   
  
Nightmare and Error grins grew in pride of their SOULmate.   
  
"GET EVERYTHING THAT YOU SEE FOR ADULTS AND FLU OR COLD!! THAT MEANS SICK!" Papyrus shouts as he grabs everything.   
  
So do the others.   
  
Stretch grabs a thermometer. Everyone in the store made a run for it. "AHHH!!!" No one paid attention to that too busy getting everything.   
  
" okay let's go we gave been gone for five minutes"   
  
"Yes let us go!" Dream runs to the counter.   
  
"NO WE ARE GOING NOW!! JUST LEAVE THE HUMAN ENOUGH MONEY!!" Edge just grabs the plastic bags and dumps the stuff in. Running out the door in a flash.   
  
All the skeletons see this as fit. " here bro could you take these to the car? im gonna pay and meet you at the house" Sans asked Papyrus his arms were full he was buried in stuff.   
  
Papyrus smiled down at his brother, he was so happy! Well at the time it wasn't good to be happy but his brother has been so much better! Better than he has seen in over 3 years! He ACTUALLY bet him here! He has never done that!! Even with his lazy short-cuts!!   
  
"OF COURSE BROTHER YOUR SMALL ARMS ARE NO MATCH FOR MINE!!" Papyrus laughs, grabbing everything like a pro.   
  
" you're the coolest bro" Sans said meaning it as he just got out his wallet and gave the lady who was still scared out of her mind.   
  
" sorry it is an emergency our... friend? is really sick, she looks like it could be a high fever we don't have time" Sans gave her an apologetic grin, as he watched her face become less scared.   
  
"I-if s-she i-is over 105 degrees take her to the h-hospital a-and taking a warm bath helps make and a cold cloth on her forehead and neck help" she mumbled out gaining her voice.   
  
Sans was shocked and faced her with a nicer grin. "thanks kiddo"   
  
" keep the change" he winked, as she looked down. She *gasped* to see 400 dollars for the medicine and other items and $100 left for her. When she lifted her head to say thank you. He was gone, no trace left of any skeletons that were in the store.   
  
Except the huge damaging mess.   
  
\---   
  
All teleporting back they just weren't expecting to see what they did.   
  
  
Hm this would be the part where Axe would say. 'It's not what it looks like!' " Ink unfazed by all this was eating this up. Shoving a wad of popcorn into his mouth.   
  
"Oh no more hot skeletons, Axey I don't think we can have sex" You blindly pat his skull. Now closing your eyes and slumping forward. Landing on his ribcage chest. While Axe's hands were up alitte. Like the police were after him, sweating like bullets.   
  
what!?   
  
Ink lost it once more howling with laughter, magical tears in his eye sockets. "HAHAHA!!"   
  
You looked like you passed out.   
  
"...oh shit" Axe said, like he knew he was screwed. Have blushing and sweating.   
  
" what the fuck did she just say?" Red said dropping the bags and teleporting tob   
  
" what the fuck did you do!" Dusty screams   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A SICK WOMAN!!" Edge screams throwing shit at Axes skull which he dodges by a slight hair.   
  
Everyone screams!   
  
As Axe was even more nervous now.   
  
The yelling makes Y/N whine as you whimper while holding your head. Your pale now red fingers were grabbing your hair that looked painfully. Curling into yourself as the others quickly shut up.   
  
"it isn't what it looks like okay, she is not doing so well-" Axe who was trying his best to explain. But he gets cut off with Dusty grabbing you a little too rough by the waist because you scream a little. "Ahh that hurts" you whine as your skin feels like pins and needles with every move.   
  
Making a lot of the skeletons growl or yell at him. As Dusty didn't mean to be he didn't even think he was being that rough. He still felt bad all the same.   
  
"sorry h-" Right when Dusty was trying to apologize. You get grabbed again. From Dusty to Nightmare. But because of your overly sensitive skin and his normal cool silky goopy bones.   
  
It just didn't mix well with your sickness right now.   
  
Instead of you nuzzling into him like he wanted and expected you to do. You started to tremble, it wasn't from fear it was just.   
  
From him.   
  
Your little form got tiny bumps on your arms and you mumbled how cold you were. Trying to wiggle your way away from him. Which almost broke his soul... As a looming negative emotion came over him.   
  
For the first time in... 2 hundred years. Nightmare felt pure hatred towards himself; he hated who he was. He hated how he couldn't touch you without you feeling cold. He hated how you tried to get away from his hold because of his curse. He hated himself. He was just making your fever worse.   
  
So he gently placed you on Fluffys lap. As he watches hurt and mad how you snuggle up to him for heat. Who was blushing a mad blue and tail wagging.   
  
Nightmare just needed to keep his distance. Doesn't mean he couldn't watch from afar. You were his SOULmate. Negative self-conscious feelings were starting to ball up in his non-existent gut.   
  
As he crossed his arms and tried to calm his now tiny just small little hurt feelings.   
  
You drifted in and out of consciousness. Until the migraine you had got so unbearable. You couldn't sleep holding your head and grabbing it in a fetal position. Almost shouting.   
  
Everyone just freaks out and dumps the bags on the floor. Looking for the right medicine.   
  
Then Sans remembered what the cashier said.   
  
Looking all over the huge pile of medicine and bandages and so much more that he now sees they might have gone overboard.   
  
*cough cough*   
  
Or not.   
  
Sans grabbed the thermometer, ripping the plastic off. He reads the instructions to place the thermometer under your tongue.   
  
" is she a wake?" Sans asked, throwing the plastic away and turning it on.   
  
Fluffy was looking over your flushed red face. " cloudy you with us?" Fluffy asked gently, placing his bony knuckles over your hot cheeks. As you shivered from the touch nuzzling in. Mind foggy and groggy *sniiiff* "Yeahhh, i'm fine just a little dizzy" your voice sounded distant and like it hurt to talk.   
  
When you get sick it can get bad. Your body can't get sick that easily. But when you do sometimes it can be a little dangerous. Last time your fever was 100.4°fever it felt like hell... But you were alone.   
  
" can ya open your mouth sweetheart?"   
  
You just comply not fully understanding why but you do it openly.   
  
*groaning* as you turn your throbbing head opening your mouth slowly.   
  
Sans gently places it under your tongue. Not even waiting a second you plop down on Fluffys ribcage with the thermometer still in your mouth.   
  
Some of them huff at your lazy behavior but will let it slide from how sick you look.   
  
Slowly grab the thermometer back and out of your mouth. Sans was really really worried now.   
  
Your temperature was at 102° that was close to close to a dangerous fever.   
  
" this isn't good. her fever is really high. i might not be a doctor but, she might need to visit the hospital." Sans said sounding really freaked out now. His grin was falling and he was scared.   
  
With that the whole room was in an up roar. Papyrus and Edge were saying how she wouldn't need that!   
  
" we don't got any paper even existing 'ere!" Red shouted over everyone, he wants you to get better. It was breaking his soul seeing you like this. But if they find no medical record or hell no record at all they can hold you hostage.   
  
They all shut up after that, some still pissed mostly because they knew he was right.   
  
That's when Dusty gets an idea. "sea tea that does help heal it can help her recover, or monster food mixed with humans. we need to try something" Dusty was going in a small panic, his grip on his knife was tight his skull was pounding, his soul was trying to reach out for you.   
  
As it tugged painfully along with everyone else.   
  
Ink just once again staring at you.   
  
"I Will Give The Human Some Medicine Sans Go Get Some Sea Tea From Doctor Alphys!" Papyrus who got a hold of himself and wiped his orange tears.   
  
Grabbed a night cold and flu liquid drink.   
  
"...i will help get food come on jupiter" Axe stood up and walked a little faster than usual while Jupiter ran for the kitchen picking him up on the way.   
  
"Wh-what's going on?" You whine that a migraine was killing you. It hurt so bad along with your somehow sloshing stomach. That was empty.   
  
It felt tight and so did your splitting head. Your nose is still hot and cold.   
  
"It hurts, I need migraine medicine" you shout your pain sounded audible just through your voice. That made all of them buckle down and look for migraine medicine.   
  
That's when Error remembers, you had some in your room. With that last thought he was out of that pile and up to your room. Which smell like you everywhere, he looked around in a frenzy glitching getting worse and worse. When he sees two bottles.   
  
He can't see if it's the right one, so buckling down and checking to make sure no one was there he gets out his round big red glasses and puts them on.   
  
As his vision clears it reads Advil but for headaches and migraines. Give four to an adult.   
  
Error glitches more in relief. Throwing his glasses on your bed in a rush. Leaving your room and heading back down stairs.   
  
" ~~h-here darling open your mouth"~~ Error bent down next to your back. Which you just push all your weight back and land on Error's ribcage. Who glitched in surprise but the. Calmed down quickly... Until he looked down and saw a beautiful view straight down your sports bra.   
  
He glitched and blushed while the others were just about to rip out his eyelights somehow!   
  
"Uh Error as interesting as her boobs are you should probably give her that medicine. She looks like she is gonna rip her hair out." Ink said while leaning over Error's shoulder to tell him this. As he snaps out if it! Looking at your face scrunched up and fists white from how hard you are grabbing your hair.   
  
Your breathing increased and your chest was moving faster.   
  
Error hurried up and plucked them into your dry mouth Fluffy giving you water which you nursed carefully.   
  
5 minutes later after you finally started to settle down. You got really cold as in freezing. Your body starts to shake as your skin feels prickly.   
  
While you were still leaning back on Error's rib cage who froze like a statue. Blushing a bright yellow and dark blue. He was so scared to move so he just stopped moving. While the others were really glad you were not looking like you were gonna split in two. Along with jealousy lining their souls.   
  
Axe and Jupiter were still working on the soup after looking up what would be good for a sick human to eat.   
  
You were in and out of couscous. As you snuggled closer into the magical body heat that was heating up your back like a heater.   
  
"I Got Squishy Human A Blanket!" Blue along with everyone else who had loud voices were a lot quieter. He quietly has possibly draped the fluffy black and white blanket over you.   
You grabbed it timidly wrapping it around your aching body. It felt nice but not as nice as the heat that was coming off the person behind you.   
  
So what did you do? Well combine the two of course.   
  
Sick mind thinking one warm source combined with another makes extra warm toasty source.   
  
Opening your eyes a little you just groaned moving to lean away from the warm source which made you whine. But you must do this.   
  
For the warm source combo.   
  
But then when you sat up there was another source. A warmer source... Hmm leaning forward and hitting the solid chest. Feeling around you thought you heard a squeak but that's not possible. Naahh.   
  
You could just stay here? But what about the other warm source?   
  
What if you combine all threeee? Oh ya it's like a threesome of warmsome.   
  
So with that plan sit in stone... Or was it set?   
  
Oh who knows.   
  
Groaning you shift in the second warm source. Turning to face the other one. Which was a little further and getting further... Which made you whine. It was small and adorable.   
  
Which seemed to make the black figure with yellow and blue light on his hard stop.   
  
So without wasting any precious warm time. You snatch his jacket and pull and for a little thing like you. You can pull. You want him so you will pull him.   
  
Having caught off guard he stumbles forward and skull butts with Fluffys skull. As you wrap your aching weak arms around the first warmths source.   
  
Snuggling and leaning back you pull the first source and as you lean against the second. Then you grab the blanket and loosely throw it over the first warmth source.   
  
You were so warm. Hehe you gots all of them. Warmm.   
  
You do feel a rumble making you jolt. It was like a massage. From behind with the first warm source in front of you feeling kinda glitchy? But you're sure it's all fine.   
  
Your soul was warming up your chest. It felt so nice.   
  
You're so in fever _bliss_ you have no idea that you were talking every little thought out loud. Along with the two skeletons you kidnapped who were going to rip each other apart.   
  
While the others were laughing so hard they were dying on the floor. Still jealous though but, it was okay.   
  
Not soon after you really did pass out no ins or outs just sleeping. Still with the two skeletons you kidnapped for two heaters. Error finally got a grip of his glitching and now it was only minor.   
  
Least he wasn't almost kissing that bonytail bastard! He will get you back for this already coming up ways to take revenge! Like stealing your chocolate.   
  
" okay if she stays asleep then when she wakes up we need to feed her then make sure she takes the sea green tea." Sans whispered, sitting down on the couch like everyone else. Blue took Joey out to use the restroom but right after he ran straight to you and layed down on the floor.   
  
Everyone was still tense and no one said it out loud but they were scared. They didn't know how this just came out. You looked fine yesterday and now the next you look like you're about to... Fall down.   
  
How easy was it for humans to get sick? For you to get sick? Should they have helped clean more? Did you eat something bad? Germs are what cause humans to get sick...   
  
As they were all running stuff through their skulls something big and heavy came on them.   
  
They... Don't know.   
  
They don't know anything about humans. Sure they know some things, body parts and stuff like arms and legs, your beautiful squishy bo-... Some minds went down the gutter!!...   
  
Shaking their blushing skull to get rid of that!! Not the time.   
  
They just... Why haven't they asked questions before? They know about periods and where babies come from but is that it? They do nothing besides that! What other stuff is there?!   
  
Everyone *sighs* at the same time. The whole room is now a little gloomy.   
  
  
As time passed Error somehow got to instead leaning against you. He was sitting next to Fluffy and your very warm body was on both their laps. They both could *sigh* in relief, finally relaxing.   
  
" we should have noticed something was off" Red broke the silence. His skull rested on his bony fist while his elbow was on the arm rest.   
  
"I Don't Understand But It Must Be Germs! Humans Are Very Sensitive To That Sort Of Parasite!" Papyrus who did know more about humans than anyone here said, "But We Should Have Noticed Something Was Off!"   
  
"she went to bed too early" Nightmare said, he was sitting on a stool arms crossed thinking over anything odd that happened.   
  
"...her hair was still wet when we met up with her at the parking lot, '' Axe says looking at you worriedly. He was sitting on a loveseat with Jupiter. Once the soup was done they kept it on warm until you woke up.   
  
" her cheeks were redder than normal even. Would sometimes just flare that cute red flush" Fluffy said as he creased your soft red cheek. With his bony knuckles.   
  
" so she was sick yesterday she just didn't tell us?" Stretch said now frowning, why would you not tell them?   
  
  
Everyone fell into a worrying silence after that.   
  
  
Around 2 hours later you wake up still feeling like crap but your head doesn't feel like it's gonna split in half. Right after you woke up not even minutes later Jupiter came into the living room with a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup.   
  
Which you are carefully pacing yourself not wanting to upset your already churning stomach. You layed back down after eating that and some sea green tea. Which you almost threw up everything in your stomach again but the horrible moment passed once the sea green tea settled and disappeared.   
  
Still using Error and Fluffy as a pillow. Laying on your back which gave Joey his opportunity to finely hop on your stomach carefully. "Ahh, Joeyyyy" you whine burying your face in Errors lap. He was losing it glitching like no other skull ablaze.   
  
Trying to think of nothing dirty EVERYTHING IS FINE!!   
  
Joey slowly like he was walking on eggshells laid down on your stomach. Which did make you groan but then you just melted into his overpowering therapeutic warmth. Your exposed belly and bra and boobs were covered. His body makes yours practically disappear. Lazily petting his head rubbing his soft ears as he drifted off to sleep. His soft familiar head resting in between your boobs.   
  
All of the skeletons found this so cute it just about melted their worried souls. But they were still jealous of a dog!!?   
  
Course not... Maybe a little.   
  
\---   
  
Over the last three days you threw up five times it was horrifying when the other skeletons saw it. It scared the hell out of them. They thought you were gonna throw up your soul at some point! But you just kept waving them to go away; this was just your body rejecting the food right now.   
  
You even started crying and apologizing for wasting food. Over and over and Axe and Jupiter weren't mad at all. They didn't care if you threw it up, you were slowly getting better.   
  
You had to make them go to work on the third day, weakly pushing them out the door. You even gave Nightmare a hug now that your skin felt better you hugged him and then told him you were fine. The stubborn skeletons left but cane every two hours to check on you.   
  
The rest just called every hour. Heh your boys were sweet they were but you weren't dying? Maybe seeing all that was really worrying for them. Maybe like in the fanfics they don't know much about humans getting sick. Maybe Frisk or Chara never got sick, well considering they could just reset then that would make more sense.   
  
But you were kinda glad this all happened cause you learned more things about your new found crushes and the rest.   
  
They all really care about you. The thought puts a warm happy smile on your blushing face.   
  
As you were still organizing all the bags of medicine that they got you. Still on your second bag. You laughed so hard when you saw it but now it wasn't funny.... Okay it was a little. But it was more sweet now they really cared though they didn't need to get you all this. You were good for years well unless these went bad.   
  
You got calls from a lot of people Alphys, Undyne, Dograssa and Dogamy with Lasser dog and Greater dog on the other end. All wishing you to get better.   
  
You cried from tears of joy. It was just so foreign to you. And then you cried for a different reason.   
  
You were really starting to miss your Mom and Dad and your brothers. They would always at least call you to check on you and they can't... It's just you were so used to them not being there that now that they really weren't not even over the phone. You were really sad.   
  
But you just need to get over it... Because you would see them in 3 months. After all this all of this.   
  
Looking around your room Joey laying on the floor chewing on a kong with peanut butter inside. You pick up your phone to look at the picture with all of them. With your pants off hehe.   
  
And another with edge but, looking up at your coat that Error made for you.   
  
You don't want to think of the future cause it just is scary and will be lonely.   
  
That's why you need to live in the present. Get better mold into everything and everyone here. Then when it's time to go back you should be happy. After all you did get everything you have always wanted... Right?   
  
Turning off her bedroom light and getting into bed. You fall asleep and visit a place you haven't in awhile.   
  
Blackness surrounding you all over again. Turning around and smiling.   
  
"Hey Gaster"   
  
+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow didn't expect that ending did you!!? Hah even if you did it happend. We are getting more and more into the story what this is all going to it's gonna be crazy!! Hopefully. 
> 
> Thank YOU ALLLL SO SO MUCH FOR STICKING AROUND AND WE are over 300 KUDOS!!!! And 60 bookmarks... I-I just thank you!!! 
> 
> I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> My new fanfic, Together, for better or for worse
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984726/chapters/54950086
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/blue-skeleton6289
> 
> See you next chapter my Twinkies!~


	28. Bottled up! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Yay got this one out pretty soon! Hehe enjoy guys!! 
> 
> Warning!! There is some destructive and unhealthy ways of coping. So if that makes you uncomfortable uh dony really read this chapter.

“Hey Gaster” You turned around to see a nice familiar face. 

He gave you a worrying look but still a patient smile. “Hello my dear it has been some time. I see you have been through a roller coaster? Maybe something more traumatic? Along with getting a little under the weather?” How on that dot was he. Stuipd smart Gaster.

You couldn't look him in the face, you just felt really bottled up. Because of you being so sick you slept a lot and… you would still be getting these horrible nightmares. Of that man coming to finish the job or get away with you. Something much worse happening instead.

Nightmare and Dream obviously noticed but they were so short and foggy he couldn't get a hold on them to go away. S

You were gonna ask him to stay, you wanted him to stay… but you also didn't want to risk him getting sick in any way. Not only that but you didn't know if it was appropriate since you had a huge crush on him. 

Dream did help a little but because he can't constantly keep coming up in the middle of the night he was losing sleep just like Nightmare. 

~~Which made you feel~~ ~~_ so _ ~~ ~~guilty~~

So you just smiled and sent him back to his room…  ~~you did regret that~~ ~~.~~ You haven't gotten any real sleep the past few days. Sometimes it would be a dreamless sleep but here is the only place you felt safe to sleep.  ~~Without one of the skeletons by your side~~

“I... I am just feeling a lot right now and and I don't understand them all or really think I  _ want _ to.” You start fiddling with the hem of your gray nightshirt. Your heart was racing at an uncomfortable speed, your eyes were burning. 

You felt like you just went through a hot flash.

Your cheeks feel flushed and you just started to panic more. Feeling uncomfortably hot.

Wrapping your arms around yourself. You start to turn into a dark emotional ball of stress and anxiety. And the worst part is you don't even know why. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Gaster who got closer reaching out his goopy bony hand. In a comfort tactic. 

“....”

“Like are they even missing me right now?...” Your voice was wobbly. “Did they even notice I am gone off the face of the earth?! I have almost been kidnapped.” You were starting to bottle over all these emotions that were buried so deep you didn't even notice they were there. 

“I recently just discovered the fictional characters who I did have a crush on in my Universe!! That I have A REAL crush on them and not just one no no I have a crush on SEVEN of them!! I know Undyne and Alphys said it was normal for monsters. But wouldn't I just be called a whore in human terms?! 

Plus so much has been going on and we haven't had a heart to heart in a while and I think I have been missing my family. Even though I haven't that much before!? Not only that I will have to leave and can't ever return in 4 months… I won't ever be able to see Sans,Papyrus, Red, Edge, Blue, Stretch, Axe, Jupiter, Fluffy, Dusty, Nightmare, Dream, Error, and Ink! All of them I won't ever see them again! Or you! Or Undyne or Alphys the dog squad!!! I’ll only see you guys through a SCREEN!!” Your balled up fists at your side shaking with anger sadness grief. 

“And I knew that this is all going to end at some point. I also know I still have time left but...So I don't know why I am setting myself up to get hurt?!...” Tears have been falling down your face for 2 minutes now as you move around aimlessly through. Gaster following quietly listening. 

“I can't talk to anybody out there cause I can't tell the skeletons how I feel... If I do that they might work even  _ harder _ on the machine and we might have to go back even sooner. And I can't talk to Undyne or Alphys cause for some reason they don't even know about the skeletons being from another Universe!? Which Sans still hasn't explained! So obviously I can't talk to them about this. I only have you to talk to and I know that's not fair and I am so sorry. You don't want to hear about my feelings. Or my problems that don't even matter right now! They are such stuipd feelings and fears that I am freaking out about!

I am fine! Just _fine_ I have to be after all that's what I  _ want _ to be. Cause like always I have no one to talk to… I'm just being a bother.” You break. All of these stupid emotions coming up like a secret compartment was opened. That you didn't even notice was building up. You are just overthinking everything yet your mind keeps telling you otherwise. Like a devil and angel on your shoulder. Arguing the devil telling you your fears are gonna happen over and over! While the angel was telling you everything was okay.

“You want to hear about the outside world and about your two sons and what's been going on. And here I am dumping this big load on you CAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP!!” You explode and the bottle is shattered. You always do this with yourself. Your blue and honey brown eyes flashing uncontrollably. 

Bottling up everything not dealing with it when you need to. Setting it aside but really you just leave it all to build up until you are a mess. It's what you have always done. It was always easier that way. 

When you have no one to talk to that is how you adapt. How you live with it all then when it's time for the bottle to shatter you just get it all out…

Sure sometimes it gives you major anxiety and a little depressed for a week or two. But once it's done… it's over.  ~~Until next time~~

….

“Oh dear, it seems like you have a lot to get off your chest. Do you feel better?” He asked patting your back like a long time friend, almost fatherly. Which did make you feel better. 

Sniffling and hic-uping clearing your cloudy racing mind. You notice you do feel better. 

Nodding your head silently you wipe the tears away from your flushed red face. Sniffling and calming down. 

You get nudged by something hard that sends you falling on your side. “Ah! What the-” you stopped talking at seeing another familiar big floating skull. 

His sharp eye sockets were looking at you worriedly. His sapphire eyelight and now it seemed he had a golden brown honey color eyelight in his other socket. Looking identical from your own eyes. Prick. 

“ **_Isn't that a good thing? You are letting all those emotions out. Sometimes not knowing when to stop can come in handy. Granted you could have left out the ugly cry. Though small master you must understand that things are going to be rough for you. The future holds good and bad but it's how you handle it. Your new skeleton crushes are something simple to handle. Just be yourself and don't do anything stuipd. Follow your soul damn it.”_ ** His giant floating head bobbed in front of you staring at you intently but with a little bit of a softness. He did have a soft spot for you. Or else why on earth would he even consider you as his master? 

Your eye's were so wide you were on your knees with your hands on the void floor. That didn't have a temperature. Looking up at him with a little irritation but grateful. 

“ **_Your family, I don't know how to answer that never my strong suit”_ ** He said, sounding a little apologetic. But brushed it off continuing.

**_“As for the kidnapping, well you did handle that well. After all, some of your magic_ ** **_finally_ ** **_is sparking. You think you got out of that humans hold from just a punch to the nose? Haha no your magic is starting to manifest the longer you are here. The punch sent him back and that's when your dog came in.”_ **

You were speechless looking down at your hands. You were starting to gain magic? 

“My dear you not a bother and I quite enjoy listening to your problems. After all I wasn't the royal scientist for just any reason. I did enjoy helping others but my curiosity took over that joy and I am still paying for it.” Gaster gives you a pat and a warm smile. 

You felt so touched and you just noticed your heart wasn't beating fast anymore. Your ball of anxiety was gone as well. 

“But-” 

“ **_Yes we understand you like 7 of those skeletons. If you're gonna confess at least tell us who are the 7 you want to bone?”_ ** Prick was hovering around you as you blushed so deeply. The thought was now clouding your mind. 

“ _ No way _ ! You don't get to know!! Not now you prick! Ugh the second I think you were being nice! Which you were so, thank you but not anymore!!!” You shout standing up and feeling alot better. 

He just smirks noticing this and still hovers around you just to tick you off.

“Dear I know you were sick but it wasn't just a normal human cold.” Gaster grabs your attention again, watching you frown. 

“I mean I know something happened. Cause Axe just seems to be blushing any chance I get near him. And Ink seems to like me more than I remember. But, my head hurt more than the average migraine but… wait my body was really cold like oddly cold? I couldn't even be near Nightmare… but I felt in heaven with Fluffy and Error from how warm they were?” You were just speaking everything that came to mind. The more you thought about it the more it was weird. And you don't get  _ that _ bad of a cold from not drying your hair. Right?

Gaster was taking in this information so was Prick all processing this. 

“It seems this is part one of our plan. The first stage had to operate on its own with no inside or outside help. To be honest with you I didn't even know you would even access your magic this soon. But this does change things to a quicker process.” He said with hope flashing in his eye sockets. 

Your smile was so wide. “So that means we are even more ahead of time that means we won't be on a deadline!! Okay so step one is done now what is step two!?” Your mood was feeling even better, looking up at him. 

“ **_The first stage is the easiest, what that cold did was get your body to adapt to the feeling of cooling magic. Which is blue magic. The truth is if you didn't have those skeletons you would have suffered for much longer then a few days. The next one is hot magic which is healing and could be fire, teleportation, or summoning.”_ ** Prick was explaining calmly while you were about to bounce off the void walls!! 

“OH MY STARS I HAVE BLUE MAGIC!!! AAHH!!” Throwing out your hand you try to think of something to happen. Two fingers shaped like a gun pressed on the side of your head. Squeezing your eyes shut and just BELIEVE!!

….

…

“NO NO PLEASE WORK!”

“ **_Master stop embarrassing yourself. You have it but if you let me finish! I was going to say you must have both of the stages complete before you can use it.”_ ** He explained, while you blush then deflated. Crossing your arms and now so sad! 

“What!? So it's like buying a jar of candy that was put on the  _ top _ shelf. So close and full ready to dive into but so far to reach!” Your voice sounded like you were reliving a  _ real dire situation.  _

Gaster snorted, shaking his head, arms crossed gently. “Yes dear it is like that except it is more powerful and a pain to gain.” He rhymed the last part. Should you mention that? Hah. 

“Hm well I guess but that's still cool to think about. So wait when will stage two happen?” You asked, wanting to somehow prepare yourself. For what's to come. 

“That is the last piece this one I will need to access your soul and inject a bit of void magic inside of you. If you have pure void magic instead of a  _ blue _ void magic like Sans and a few of the others have. You will be able to access the void in a different way completely.” He looked so excited talking about this like a child in a candy store. Throwing his goopy bony arms out and walking back and forth. 

A soft smile trails on your face, he must miss talking about stuff like this. 

“When will we do it now?” You asked eagerly. 

He looked shocked then shook his skull. “No no dear your body and soul are  _ not _ fully recovered yet from the first stage. If I were to do that you could die.” He looked at you cautiously. 

Your eyes almost pop out of your head. “Die! Uhh yeah lets not do that yet haha.” You laugh nervously holding up your hands. That thought kinda freaks you out. 

“ **_That's why you will be doing it in a few weeks.”_ ** Prick states floating next to you now. 

“Okay then that should be fine. Thanks guys it really means a lot.” You smile at them now having a better understanding of everything now. 

Gaster seemed to be pondering on something. 

“Dear, have you ever thought about maybe getting a job? I have seen you a few times everyday only cleaning the mansion. Yes it is big and needs maintenance but, you seem to be getting bored and maybe that's also why you're stressed. You might be a patient soul but even those souls move forward.” 

You frown at him taking in what he was saying. He was right, you were growing very bored around the house. The cleaning was honestly just an easy side thing to kill time. It was pleasing to do at first but. 

You never thought about getting a job. 

“Go on” you muse giving him your full attention. 

He smiles “I think it would be good for you to get a part time job. One that will help build back your independence.” 

You frown deeply at that getting alittle ticked. 

“  _ Back _ my independence? I have plenty of independence” You felt like you just got slapped so excuse you for getting a little defensive. 

“ **_Yes you_ ** **_did_ ** **_. You sort of lost it since you got here. Being spoiled by the skeletons so much you haven't bought anything with your own money. Everything is handed to you.”_ ** Prick could have said that nicer. Cause it did make you feel like a spoiled brat.  Maybe you were?

“What he means to say is you don't have your own thing. Something that is  _ yours _ and that you can be on your own on again. You had a job before getting here yes?” Gaster glares at Prick who just turns away. Not fazed by him at all. 

“Yeah I ran my own dog training business. I do miss getting out of the house more and having a job. I guess I wasn't used to being spoiled the way Sans and the others spent money on me. I was so grateful but not going to lie. I did like it a little. Is that bad?” You asked not realizing how much you really relied on them. You love them and are so grateful for everything but you have been like a freeloader. 

“No it's not bad, everyone likes to be pampered once in their lives. But I think this will help you get out there more and show your working self more. I'm sure Alphys could provide you the identification you need.” Gaster waved you off and gave you a smile. 

Looking around the void in thought. Not much to see. 

“Your right! I do miss work as crazy as it sounds. I miss training and just doing something. I was going a little stir crazy but, I think this will be good for me! And I'm sure the skeletons will find it as a great idea as well!” The more you thought about it the more you loved the idea! You can get to know this universe more, maybe more monsters. Then you could have more stories to tell the skeletons!! 

You were feeling really giddy. Looking at your hands that are disappearing. 

“Looks like your time is up my dear” Gaster smiles at you. Aw. 

“ **_Bye bye master!”_ ** Prick said a voice a little higher than his normal low wise voice. 

You swear he is bipolar. “Bye bye guys!! I’ll tell you how it goes” you wave and disappear once again from the void.

*Gasping* and sitting up abruptly Joey gets jolted off you. Right when you land face first on the floor. “Oooohhh” you groan, pushing your face off the carpet floor. Rolling over and staying on the floor. Trying to rethink your dream. 

“But it couldn't be a dream. I was talking to someone no there was more than one and ge was sure a Prick and it was dark.” Touching your cheeks that felt stained with tears. Your eyes felt a little crusty and your chest doesn't feel as heavy anymore than when you went to bed. 

Rolling your head thoughtlessly lost in your own mind. Trying to think of your dream or what happened. Your eyes come into focus once you see a weird red thing under your bed. 

Reaching your arm out you grab them and pull them out. 

*gasping* softly still tired you turn them this way and that to see they were a pair of red round glasses! And not just any glasses you recognize this pair anywhere! 

Tilting your head up to see Joey's cute fluffy head and front paws dangling off the bed, his pink tongue sticking out a little. “Dawww so cute!!” Your heart died, sitting up slowly with your back to him. 

He sniffs your neck and licks your cheek with a cute whine. You put on the glasses and they do fit you pretty well. They are big but cute big. 

“Hehe you think Error knows he is missing a pair of glasses?” You asked, smirking as Joey, yipped in response, sounding amused. 

“You think he would mind if I used them to find a job?” *Gasp* “That's what my dream was!! It was about getting a job and me somehow losing my independence! Joey! We gotta get it back! I gotta call Alphys!” 

You stand up grabbing your phone off your bedside and get to work right away. 

“This is gonna be good for us!” You look at Joey then at your wallpaper of your favorite skeletons.

*Bark* Joey's tail wags as his back aches in a playful position. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go our little gremlin is GROWING up!! *Sniffles*
> 
> Okay guys I tried my damn best to describe what she was feeling made sense or really sometimes anxiety doesn't make sense sometimes. 
> 
> But yeah hope you guys enjoyed not the longest chapter but the plot IS MOVING!! Whoaaa!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies~~


	29. Hurt! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM BACK I AM SO SORRY!! ITS BEEN TWO WEEKs!!!! Please don't leave!!!! Haha anyway here yeah go....
> 
> Don't hate me at the end of this...

The second your mind was made up you zipped off the floor. “This is so exciting!! I am gonna get a job! Then I won't have to be here all the time! But should I do dog training again? It is my passion but if I am only gonna be here for so long” you trail off now your excitement leaving you like a deflated balloon.

Looking over your room. It was still the middle of the day and none of the guys would be home for five hours.

Sitting down on the edge of your bed in deep thought. If you did get a job then what job should you get? Would you even be able to get a job here? You have no papers of your existence here. That's why you didn't press charges but guess he isn't a problem anymore since he died. Heh the way he died though that's gotta suck. Anyway!

You need an ID, birth certificate, and social security card. At Least the ID and social. You aren't sure if you need a drivers license. But you do know some jobs need a bank account. Which you don't have, you have Sans but you can't just keep using his card. Maybe every once in a while is fine. But not all the time not anymore. You have everything you need or ever wanted.

So how would you get that important stuff? It is essential sadly. Stupid identity card rule. “Law whatever its called!” You stood up scrunching your face and fiddling with Errors glasses.

What if you got someone to do it for you? But going in an alleyway doesn't sound so safe…

“Hey i'm here for the _stuff_ ” and now you're talking to yourself or rather Joey. Not acting shady or weird at all.

“Powder or rocks?” you said deepening your voice in a shady mistery way for Joey. Who gives you this stink eye look. Looking down at his furry chest then back up like playing out your words.

“Not that kind of stuff! My ID!” You slap your hand on your forehead. Probably more at yourself.

“Oh then it just goes horribly wrong!!” You broke out of character while Joey just rolls his eyes and shakes his head then paws at your leg. Grabbing your attention quickly.

He then walks over to your bed and grabs your phone carefully then sits down and drops it on the carpet floor with a *thud*

You raise an eyebrow at that. “I see you are trying to tell me something. Phone plus ID equalssss?” You gester a hand out like he would just tell you the answer.

He just stares at you….

“Oh ALPHYS! Yes yes she can help me! She is a genius! Would she want to help me though? We have only known each other for a week.” You frown at your phone. What if she didn't want to help? What if she was busy doing really smart science things?

The more you dwell on it the more nervous and anxious you become.

Feeling a soft little poky fur and head nudging you over and over. Nagging you very cutely tho. Then he starts to whine and give tiny yelps and barks. Nudging you harder. What what do you wanttttt!?

“Okay Joey I will call! Stop trying to _herd_ me what to do!” You sass back at him glaring lightly as he just sits down.

Looking so damn smug.

You feel like you should question your dog's intelligence and that if you taught him he might be able to talk.

But instead you *sigh* your thumb taps your phone screen and it lights up to show the wallpaper of all your skeletons… “Plus I can't stop free loading on them. They have been so generous and kind about it but I miss doing my own thing. I mean they all have jobs and I ain't no housewife…” you smile a little at the wife part… “hehe OKAY!!! Move on!! Should I tell Alphys the truth? But if I tell Alphys the truth then she would most likely 99% sure she would tell or accidentally tell Undyne and she is loud!! But I don't think they would tell.”

Flashback to all those times she ran to tell the skeletons about the Sugar Daddy incident… but that was kinda funny.

“I still haven't talked to Sans or anyone about why they haven't told them? In fact, shouldn't Toriel know? It really doesn't make sense. But they obviously told that lie for a reason right? Maybe they were scared someone would leak it out?.... Even Alphys and Undyne?” You thought long and hard about this you really did.

With a defeated heavy *sigh* you made your decision to call Alphys.

Walking out of your room roaming the empty halls as you just mindlessly focus on the clicks of Joey's newly nails on the dark oak hardwood floor. And you swear the ringing is growing louder and your heart pounding anxiously.

*riiiiing*

Walking down the stairs.

*riiiiing*

“Come on don't do this to me, maybe this is a sign- '' Your voice locks up. Shit shit SHIT you regret this already and she hasn't even sai-

_“H-h-hello Y-y-n?”_

You snapped out of your panic of regret!!

Fumbling with your phone you put it on speaker. “Hi Alphys um I know I called two days ago but um. I have a favor to ask?” Your voice wasn't as steady and it definitely sounded nervous. You could hear it through your voice. Wanting to slap

“ _O-oh t-thats a-alright w-w-what d-do you n-need?”_ She didn't sound mad or upset. But you felt a ball of guilt settle in your stomach. She and Undyne were your first ever girl friends… and you're about to lie to them. The guilt is going to eat you alive. Pushing it down as your mouth felt dry and your hands subconsciously grip your shirt.

“Yeah I was wondering if you could make an ID and Social security card for me?” You asked, not even noticing you were already in the living room and sitting down on the green couch.

There was a long beat of silence that felt like an eternity… you were growing more scared you started to pull your hair and go to the kitchen. You can't stay still.

“ _U-hh y-y/n w-why d-do y-you n-need a-a ID and Social? I-if I-I m-may a-ask?”_ She sounded a little skeptical but also curious. As her voice echoed through the house. Joey is still following behind in tow.

This was the part “W-well I don't have one…” You wince more to yourself for your voice cracking. Opening the fridge and downing a chug of A1.

_“...Oh! S-so Undyne W-wasn't just m-making u-up an i-interesting b-back story for you! S-sans r-really f-found y-you o-on t-the s-streets?!”_ she started to squeal! You swear you can see her shaking her phone in excitement.

You blew out the second chug of A1 *choking* *cough cough* and coughing so hard as your face turns red and you were trying to catch your breath. What was she talking about!? Giving the phone a crazy look as she continues.

“N-not t-that i-it w-was a g-g-good t-thing I-I a-am s-sorry y-you h-had t-t-to go t-through t-that. B-but t-that m-makes s-sense I-I h-hear h-h-humans w-ho e-end u-up o-on t-the s-street f-from l-losing o-or a-accidents.” She started to back track then understand her stuttering getting better. She took your choking to death for being upset.

As you were jaw dropped. Blinking a million times. Joey wagging his tail while he *snorted* in amusement. “Yes?” You said more as a question to yourself. Raising both eyebrows grabbing the stool. Then placing both hands on the counter… “Yes yes, Yes! That does make sense!! Yes what Undyne told you about me on the streets and Sans strutting down the sidewalk! Spotting me and thinking I was like a lost puppy! Indeed of help!” You about screamed into the phone shaking it like crazy.

You can't believe this! Or your luck… technically you didn't lie you just went along with it. But there still was that little ball in her stomach saying. ‘How could you lie to yourself knowing you are still lying. Taking advantage of Undyne's over dramatic backstory for you’ …. It's just for now, you will tell both of them the truth after you talk to your skeletons about it.

_“W-well I-I c-can h-have i-it d-done i-in 4 d-days i-if t-hats a-alright y-you w-will n-need t-to c-come o-over t-tomorrow f-for a p-picture. W-what i-is y-your last n-name?”_ she asked, you could hear paper and a pencil in the background.

“Oh thank you so much Alphys you are the best! It's Y/N L/N. My birthday is October 31st 19××. Thank you so much Alphys, this means a lot!” You said sincerely into the phone. Wiping down the A1 mess.

_“I-its n-no p-problem Y-Y/N a-anything-for a-friend.”_ She said, sounding chipper and you felt like total shit... _“I-I g-gotta g-go U-undyne w-will c-call y-you l-later!”_

“Bye Alphys!” You force yourself to sound happy and chipper.

_“B-bye!”_ She hung up.

….

You feel like dirt. Literal dirt mix with shit. “Ughhh” you grab your A1 and go to the couch....

“I feel so bad for lying! I don't lie as best as I can, it just makes me feel nauseous unless it is for a surprise or something really good. I just hate it.” you cringe at the churn in your stomach.

“Well at least it's done and I should probably thank Undyne for going crazy with that back story.” *Sighing* you look around the clean house.

“I'm gonna talk with them about this. Maybe they will understand or give me a really good reason for not telling Alphys and Undyne? Either way it's already done and I can't go back now. Well time to do a bunch of research on the laws here and do some personal homework.” You will at least use this, you can't just waste the lie if you already lied might as well use it. So then you can make Alphys hard work _not_ go down the drain.

Grabbing a bag of chips and an apple to help balance the salt and healthy snack or something. And a “Hm bottle of water… hell no!” You grab your A1 and jog to the back yard. Letting Joey out and snapping your fingers for him to go potty. You patiently waited about 30 minutes before he finally stopped sniffing around and found a spot. Then he just chilled there in the grass bathing in the cool weather. Looking so majestic. With the wind flying in his shiny fur tongue hanging out. You give a content fond look at him like a mother. Chuckling. “Come inside when you're done being so majestic!” You comment waving him goodbye. As he just looks at you then plops down to relax rolling in the grass.

Looking so happy. “Haha” you shake your head heading back inside.

You trust that he won't run off and even if he does go and explore he will be back and there are no neighbors nearby. So you're not worried.

You walk down the hallway feeling a little motivated. Hiking up the stairs that felt a lot longer than usual you go to your room. Throwing your chips and apple on the bed. You walk to your desk opening your drawer to pull out a blue collage spiral notebook and pencil.

Fixing Errors glasses that were still on your face. You could see your phone a lot better, at least the small words on Google.

“Okay okay don't get distracted stay focused!” You slap your cheeks and get to work.

Jotting down everything you thought was useful, important, facts, and some funny memes…. You may have gotten a little distracted! But that's okay cause you bounced back after a little while of scrolling through some new funny ones you have never seen before. Laughing so hard. The flying spaghetti monster meme was way better here then your universe. And it made you laugh even more thinking of the skeletons reactions.

Making sure to bookmark the ones you think they would like. Shit you're getting distracted!

Getting back to work for real now you went to serious mode. Face becoming natural and focused.

\---

The skeletons all coming home around 4pm Sans getting off early from less business and a stressful call that worried him to no end.

“NO YOU IDIOT I WILL BE COOKING TONIGHT! IT IS MY NIGHT!! HUMAN HAS NOT TRIED MY DEVILISH LASAGNA!! PROBABLY TOO SCARED TO ASK FOR MY GREAT DISH!!” Edge, who was talking, went Blue and Papyrus as they all argued among themselves!

“BUT I HAVEN'T COOKED IN SO LONG!!?” Blue argues back, crossing his arms. As they all walk to the living room to see Joey relaxing on the couch then running to them.

“HELLO JOEY!” Papyrus says petting his furry head as he whines licking them all tail wagging.

“DOWN!” Edge said sternly but he kept his voice a little smaller. Similar to how he sees you use. Joey gets the message he stops jumping and runs to the others instead. As Edge wipes his outfit of any dirt.

Red and Stretch petting his head. “ Whoa _barking_ up the wrong skeleton,” Stretch commented, chuckling as Red threw him a leftover hot dog. Jump into the air and catch it with ease. He runs off with his treat. Red chuckling deeply.

“ i swear costumers are getting really fuckin’ aggressive about their meat” Red grumbles plopping down on the couch.

All of them look around to not see you anywhere?

“ where is sunshine?” Nightmare asked, coming back with Dust, Dream, Ink, Error, Jupiter, and Axe.

Dust teleports outside your room where he can sense where you were. Easily behind the door. Grinning wide as he throws his skull back.

“ she's up here!” He shouts not very loudly but loud enough for them to pick up on what he was saying. Besides Fluffy who heard him loud and clear.

“OH THANK YOU DUST!” Jupiter shouts thanking him, smiling all making their way there way up the stairs.

You usually at least say hello with that big bright smile.

Fluffy knocks on the door gently. As Joey paws at it frantically like a knock.

Nothing. They all frown Edge about to speak instead Ink spoke up. “Y/n you are not very good at this knocking thing.” He opens the door for them all to freeze.

Blushing like mad or smiling.

You were laying on your stomach with your bare smooth legs in the air (you were wearing shorts) gently moving, criss-crossing and swinging. As your white pretty hair was put up in a sloppy top bun with a few hair strands in the front. You wore a focused expression that they had never seen before. But what made Error and a few others lose it was the big red round glasses on your face.

You looked so much older and beautiful like always. Just adorable as well. You just took their breath away, you looked so focused on what you were writing. You got up and shoved an apple in your mouth to hold as you walked to your desk completely blind of your surroundings. Your black curtains were pulled back for the afternoon sunlight to pour in. And give you a halo glow.

They didn't want to break this trance you were in. It was a whole new side of you they haven't seen before. That they were gonna grow to love.

Until Joey that fluffy bastard ran over to you which made you jump and look down at him. Taking a bite out of your apple with a satisfying crunch. “Welcome back baby you won't believe what I g-” you stopped and swallowed words for words and jumped back with a startled scream. You collided with your dresser a little. Staring at all the skeletons with wide eyes. Who were chuckling and soaking up your very flustered look. Face beet red and glasses crooked with your apple on the floor that Joey picked up and handed you it back.

You cutely scrunch up your face with the drool now all over your apple.

  
  


When did you guys get back?!” You squeaked, removing yourself from the dresser. “Eww!” you put on your desk then looks back at them. Rubbing your hand on your shorts. Not really caring.

“ been here a long minute how did you not notice 14 skeletons in your room and door way?” Sans asked, really considering your lack of surroundings.

“Uh I just wasn't paying attention. I was really into this! Oh! I wanna talk to you all about something!” Your mood changed pretty quickly but you looked super excited. Smiling brightly and damn it those glasses make your eyes look bigger and glossier…. Dangerous. Your soul was so bright as it was almost as blinding as the sunlight.

They were all pretty curious.

\---

You felt so giddy all of a sudden your heart fluttering. You have been working hard on this and doing so much research on this Universe and this state and monsters and laws and monster laws and the government and the monster government which is of course Toriel and Asgore!

Grabbing the stack of papers you turn around to see Fluffy, Dusty, Error, Sans, Red, Stretch, Papyrus, Edge, Dream, Ink, Blue and Nightmare a lot closer. Which doesn't help your racing heart and the heat rising to your cheeks. As Error smoothly pushes your glasses back on your face. “ you trying to make me crash?” He whispered deeply, As you are just about to lose it. Blushing like mad! Ahhj!! You might be the one crashing! More like CRUSHING!!! Slapping your cheeks to get your mind back on track.

“Okay so I have been really thinking all day and this amazing idea came to my mind! I have decided to get a job!” You announce! Throwing your arms out excitedly with jazz hands. Face still flushed.

Looking to see half happy and one skeleton not so happy. You frown tilting your head a little at Sans.

“THAT IS AMAZING HUMAN Y/N!! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!!” Papyrus moved passed the others picking you up and swinging you around. Making you giggle feeling better.

“YES SQUISHY HUMAN! THAT DOES

SOUND AMAZING!! WHAT JOB!? WILL YOU BE WORKING WITH US!?” Blue picked you from Papyrus who was still beaming in joy.

Blue hugged you tightly “MHEHEHE!” Laughing cutely as he swung you around. “ABOUT TIME! GREAT IDEA STANDING ON YOUR OWN WILL BE GOOD FOR YOU! NOT THAT I CARE!” Edge finishes patting your head a little harshly but you can't help the happiness in your soul at their reactions.

“Haha of course Edge!!!-” She then gets picked up from Jupiter!

“I WILL MISS YOU!! UNIQUE HUMAN!!!” He holds you tightly nuzzling you affectionately. “BUT I SUPPORT YOUR DECISION!” He sounded like you were leaving!?

“Jupiter! It's okay I'm not going anywhere I will just be gone at work I will be back home! Don't worry!” You hug him and coo, poor big lug.

Ink “Well good what are you gonna do?” Ink asked, grabbing the papers and looking at them looking bored after the first page.

You *snort* “Well I have a few ideas I was gonna do my original job dog training. But I thought about how I am the new Alpha and I don't wanna hang around too many dogs at least not right now. So I thought about everything that would take my skills and since I do have a business degree and three dog training certificates-” your soul was becoming bright but you got cut off by Sans.

“ you can't get a job,” he said blunty.

You and the rest of the skeletons snap their skulls to him. Did you hear him right?

“Pardon?” You asked in a normal tone looking up at him. He looked at you with an apologetic expression but his grin was tighter than usual. Fluffy, Red, and Axe were agreeing with him silently.

“ you can't get a job,” he repeated. Then it hit you. “Ohh, no it's okay I called Alphys today and she got me set up with an ID and Social everything I need!” You smile at him until his grin becomes really tight and his eyelights dimmed.

“ uh let me rephrase that you're not allowed to get a job. I can't _allow_ you to,``he said, his voice deeper and more like a demand. That made you honestly more pissed instead of scared.

You didn't even try to hide your hurt expression then anger. “Excuse me? Im sorry but who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?” Your patience was being overridden by hurt and anger. Putting down the papers. Voice held a snip.

As the other skeletons did not like this. But before you let anyone interfere.

“Everyone who doesn't agree with Sans please leave my room.” You said voice steady and sounding mad.

Ten of the skeletons look at you about to argue or attack Sans but you hold up your hand. “Please _leave_.” Your voice was stern as Joey could smell the tension in the air standing in front of you protectively.

“ you even said one panicked word we will be here” Nightmare told you, holding back from strangling Sans.

As the others were Fluffy and Axe changed their minds and Edge glared at Red who shrunk back and changed his mind. Following the other thirteen out. Leaving one.

You shut the door and turn around. “Look I don't know what's wrong if there is then please tell me. A _ligament_ reason on why you wont. _Allow_ me to get a job.” You took off Error's glasses and looked back at him. You were feeling really hurt right now and frankly really pissed off. But maybe he did have a good reason. And you wanna hear it.

“ you just can't! you're not ready to be out there. this discussion is over” He snaps sounding nervous.

“Heh, your right it is over. I am. Getting. A. Job. End of discussion.” You glare back done with this.

He didn't look happy as his grin twitched and he started to sweat a lot. “ _no_ y/n you don't understand. you will stick out like a sore thumb it could get us all caught!” He barked, out of nowhere Joey growling deeply not letting him take a step closer to you who flinched at his tone and choice of words. Until something didn't make sense.

“What do you mean I will get you guys caught!? Like I am just gonna go run my mouth. ‘Oh hey did you know that all those skeleton monsters are actually from alternate Universe and I am from a Universe where you all are fiction?!’ Like I would ever! Not only that but I have Alphys getting me an ID and Social so it looks like I am born in this Universe! And by the way one different looking human compared to 12 more skeletons that look similar ALL OF A SUDDEN POPPING UP! Isn't going to give you guys away! That is a lame ass excuse Sans and you know it!!” You scream at him, how could he say that!?

His eye lights went out which did make you shiver a little but you stood your ground. “ tell me how did you get Alphys to get you an ID? she wouldn't have just done that kind of hard coding that can take days unless you told her! just like humans do run their mouths!” He looked so mad but you just get it.

But that hurt. That hurt so badly. Your expression dropped as you felt like he just ripped out your heart. Your eyes were watering with big fat hurtful tears.

“Heh, you know what _Sans_ ! Fuck you! You're such an asshole! You can't control me! You don't make my decisions for me! You're not my Dad! You're not my Brother! You're not my _Boyfriend_!!!” You scream tears rolling down your cheeks as you feel so heartbroken right now. So mad and confused.

As Sans flinched back at your words as well.

“You have no right saying that about me and the fact that you think I would just throw you guys under the bus like that for my own benefit is messed up! I had to lie to her because! YOU or anyone here!! Never told her anything or Undyne!! I never mentioned you or anyone else!! You don't know me at ALL IF THAT'S THE CASE!!! If I am just the SAME AS _EVERY HUMAN_ ON THIS DAMN PLANT!! THEN DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I MATTER!!! OR THAT YOU TRUST ME EITHER!!” You were balling. As the door was slammed open. But you ran out with your phone already dialing Undying number.

Ignoring the rest of the skeletons.

“WAIT Y/N WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!? PLEASE WAIT!!’ Papyrus and the others chased after you.

_“Hey Anime Punk I was JUST abou-”_

But you just kept running, jumping over the railing landing on the small cushion chair as your golden brown eye was flashing and you were blinded by tears.

“Please come get me. I don't want to stay here tonight!” You plead balling as you scramble off the chair. Joey barked like crazy as he chased after you down the stairs.

“ _On my way.”_ She hung up.

Running towards the door. A Lot of the skeletons appearing in front of you.

“ y/n just calm down”

“ its okay what happened”

“ i'll _kill_ him”

“HUMAN I DEMAND YOU SPEAK WITH US!”

“SQUISHY HUMAN-”

“Go away! I don't wanna talk to any of you right now!” You are still crying pushing Fluffy away. As he whimpered at you rejecting his touch which hurt you more. ~~Im sorry~~

“Go away! Don't follow me! ” You whine, they were all so worried so pissed they would deal with Sans later. You were more important.

Then you hear a loud horn.

The familiar loud yellow truck comes up with Undying taking a sharp turn opening the door with a sharp yank.

She opens the door and stays silent as you and Joey hop in.

“WAIT PLEASE! WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK!” Jupiter and Papyrus yell after you.

“I don't know…” you look at Undyne who drives off leaving panicking skeletons, souls beating in panic.

As Sans stared out the window he grabbed his ribcage. As tears rolled down his cheekbones, pulling his hood over his face. Watching Undyne drive off... 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or really don't hate Sans heh. Yelp I have played so many times and heh this is the end result. So uh what ya think? 
> 
> I am gonna be making a uodate once a week on this fanfic I miss it so much!! I was writing this last night and was like. Wow I miss this im gonna write more. Haha thank you guys so much for staying and 70 BOOKMARKS.... Died and so many KUDOS!!!!! My heart!!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr!!! @Blue_skeleton6289
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	30. Discovery! And more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also THANK YOU @normalayasstuff for beta reading this chapter for me!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my stars guys! Its been 3 weeks!! You poor TWINKIES!! Well I hope this 7,831 word chapter makes it up to you guys!! 
> 
> And thank you guys so much for ALMOST 400 KUDOS!! ONLY ONE KUDO LEFT!! I might do something like post an early chapter or write a side story maybe do a Q§A who knows! Leave your thoughts down below! 
> 
> Enjoy guys!
> 
> WARNING!- Panic attacks and some self-destructive thoughts and mindset. And stress and sadness!

+++

The drive to Undynes and Alphys place was short but it felt so long. Staring at the window numbly. As hot tears continued to roll down your face. You just kept replaying the fight in your head. Why would Sans say something like that? Why did you say that?

You thought he would be happy to hear you getting out there like everyone else. Be more independent. 

The other guys had your back. Sorta you didn't miss how Axe, Red, and Fluffy stayed behind until you gave them a warning. So they must have agreed with Sans on some level. But what was it? Why won't he just talk? 

Now your mind was doubting. Do you come off as such a child that he can't let you out? You know you look different and stand out but...you would never go and tell on them. You just thought he trusted you more than that. While the others were also hesitant to let you out...

Does he really not even trust you? Do any of them trust you?... Cause you're *hic-up* a human. Cause of your  _ stuipd _ appearance. What does he mean not ready?! It all wasn't making any sense. 

You felt an unfamiliar scaly hand pressed down on your shoulder. Which made you flinch back smacking your head on the truck window. *Wincing* at your already pounding headache. 

“Oww” you whine cradling your pounding head. 

You turn to face Undyne who gives you a little apologetic smile. “Sorry Anime Punk just wanted to tell you we are here.” She jerks her head to the giant house. 

You look out the window numbly opening the door. This heavyweight never leaves your chest. Your heart was still pounding uncomfortably along with your head. Your eyes felt heavy and your face felt sticky from the tears. 

You did feel a little better. Their house looked amazing. It was like what the future house looked like or rich expensive ones. A white outside with a slanted flat tall roof. Big windows that took over a quarter of the house. You huffed amused at the Undyne water fountain. She was made out of gray stone but was grinning and smiling like the moment was paused and put on display. The funny part was the water was coming through her sharp shark teeth as clear crystal blue water flowed out. Her eye even in stone held a fire in them with a spark of Justice. It was amazing. 

“That's what I like to see!” Undyne pats your back which sent you flying forward. To stumble, catch yourself on your feet. 

“Ow” was all you said rubbing your back at the red mark you felt already swelling. Looking down at the sand stone driveway.

Suddenly finding the smooth sandstone more interesting.

“ Come on a little smile on your Anime Punk face!” She smiles at you with her sharp teeth and her one eye closed. You couldn't stop the small smile that graced your lips. 

Joey was next to you like velcro. Never leave your side licking your hand. As you petted his soft ears and head. Your mind couldn't help drifting back to the skeletons. Not realizing you were inside their house with Undyne shutting the two dark oak doors. 

You still felt heavy, felt like curling up in a ball and never coming out. Your vision got blurry with unshed tears clouding your vision. As Joey squeezed his way between your legs and jumped to knock you on your butt. He licked and whined at you. Nudging his head at you to pet. You were still crying but the feeling of soft fur helped. 

“U-undyne w-we g-got in a h-huge fight. It was horrible I yelled at Sans called him an asshole to f-fuck o-o-off. Said more horrible things. I said those things cause I was mad he said I couldn't get a j-job because he wouldn't a-allow m-me to. A-and a-at first I thought it was cause I didn't have an ID o-or social. But he didn't even give me a real reason. Then he said that I ratted him out to you guys cause that's what humans do run our mouths… I thought he knew I was different? I thought he trusted me? I just don't understand. I just  _ can't think _ .” More anger and hurt and regret. Started to bubble up. Pulling your knees closer to your chest. 

“I don't want them to hate me...” You can't help but feel even worse at that thought. What if they all start neglecting you. Turning their backs on you. 

  
  
  


_ Please don't go!  _

_ I can change!  _

_ I can do better!  _

_ I'm sorry! _

_ I won't mess up again! _

  
  
  


Your breathing picked up even more as you held your chest in pain. A silent scream. You got too comfortable. You didn't watch what you said. You yelled at Sans. He was probably just looking out for you and you blew it all up in his face like a child. You messed up. They won't like you anymore! They are gonna leave! 

You can't breathe! Feeling a pressure on your chest becoming heavier like a stack of bricks were stacking on top of the other. You could feel other emotions besides your own. 

  
  


Worry 

Exhausted

Shame

Regret

Fear

Anger

Sympathy 

Pain

Confusion

  
  


Shock 

  
  


Patience

  
  


Adoration

Longing

Love

  
  


…..

  
  


All swirling around in your soul the feelings spreading throughout your whole body. Making you *gasp* loudly and breathing growing heavier. But it was starting to disappear the longer you took them in. Almost like a calming balm. You slump against the wall feeling drained. Panting heavily and marveling at the feeling of being liked  ~~_ loved _ ~~ ~~.~~ The emotions disappearing leaving her chest to feel warm and fuzzy. But her mind and heart are still feeling scared. 

You didn't have the effort right now to fully question the feeling. You felt another presser on your left boob. A much different kind of presser. Since it was Joey's big paw. Opening your eyes that glowed a faint golden orange and sapphire blue. You met Joey's bright black eyes that stared at you with worry. *ruff* his bark was more of a chuff when he buried his snout under your armpit. Plopping down on your legs that laid flat on the ground.

When did you move them? 

Hearing shuffling and *sniffling* to your right. You tilt your head towards the sound. 

To see Undyne and Alphys who were staring at each other. With worry gracing their features. Alphys had purple tears behind her glasses. Then they turn towards you with worry glossed in their expressions.

Without knowing it your soul was screaming in fear and sadness. Your emotions were radiating off you in waves. Any monster could have read you like a book. The anxiety and fear that was coming off you was so sad. They couldn't even look at you. It made them a little uncomfortable how easily it was to read you when you were so vulnerable. 

Like your mask was fully down. It didn't feel right to look like they were staring at your soul. 

Alphys sobered up first and walked towards your little tired form. With a soft expression it was motherly and friendly. Something that caught you off guard greatly. 

Your eyes couldn't help but widen as the magic left your eyes. Swirling out like a burnt out flame. 

“L-lets get something to eat I-I don't think you have dinner yet right?” Alphys bends down a little to help you up. Joey leaning against you like you would fall over, staying close behind. 

Leading you silently to their kitchen that once again had tall counters. But a smaller one that was just a bit taller than your chest seemed to be just Alphys height for her. 

You sat down staring at the glass see-through table. Staring at your thighs and folded hands. In a dump. Mind racing… could you go back? Would you be welcomed back? After that fight? But you already miss them. You want Dusty, Red, Nightmare, Error, Fluffy and Axe. You wanna talk to Papyrus, Jupiter, Blue, Stretch, Edge, Dream, and Ink…. But Sans

You just feel so hurt. You wince when a string of pain came from your chest. Reaching out to grip your shirt where your heart is. Maybe you are feeling stressed chest pains? 

“Ya okay Anime Punk?” Undyne asked, setting a hot cup of shrimp raman in front of you. The hot steam swirling out almost animatic like. 

You open your mouth then close it. As tears bubble up again. You haven't felt this sad in a long time. Since you came here. Sure you cried a few times but this was your first ever fight with one of them. You messed up. You are a child for sulking and feeling bad for yourself. JUST GET OVER YOURSELF! 

How...

  
  
  


\----

The skeletons were all still shocked. How this all escalated so fast. 

After staring out at the dirt road for a few more minutes. Papyrus, Blue, Jupiter, Dream, and Edge all went inside. 

Sans was still standing by the window numbly, all his feelings were only on his soul that was still feeling like it got poked with needles. His soul was beating his mind up like a punching bag. The only thing he could feel was his soul and the throbbing pain, shame, and regret. 

He knows he messed up. He didn't mean to but he just did. If things went differently today he might have been able to actually sit down with you and talk. Really explain his reasons. You still might have been upset, maybe even angry but at least you would still be here. 

His soul gave another painful tug.

Sans had a lot of reasons to act like the way he did. Or rather excuses...

He had no right yelling at you like that.    
  
He was stressed all day and he knows that no excuse for what he did or handled it but he knows it would have all gone a lot better.    
  
First everything was really good. He was happy, truly happy, something he hasn't been in a long time. Something he noticed shortly after you arrived. And he won't lie it's nice to have pals to talk to and just hang out with. He has the best bro. And you… you just made his soul flutter just at the thought of you makes him feel content and giddy. 

Grinning to himself his little happy blissful moment ended. Like it always does… he can't be happy for too long before something happens. 

Getting an unexpected phone call from Toriel. Was a big surprise, his grin morphing down just a tad. But what she said made his soul skip a fearful beat. 

“ _ heya tori- _ ” he got caught off

“ _ Sans! Have you seen the news!?”  _

_ “no why?”  _

_ “There is this little human child that was almost kidnapped by this human man! Undyne sent me the footage since she and the royal scientist were involved! Now instead of the child pressing charges or getting a proper justice they are gone! No one has seen them!”  _ Her tone was a little snippy and sounded overly worried. 

While Sans was sweating bullets and his eyelights dim.

“ _ wh _ -” she cut him off again.

“ _ Not only that but have heard much about this Y/N girl from the canine unit. I am coming over this Friday to meet her.”  _ Sans found her tone weird, his magic Instinctively bristling at the thought of her coming over and bringing Frisk. To even be near you.

“ **_tori,_ ** _ can ya at least send me the footage?”  _ He snapped on her name before she could say anything more. 

He needed to see if he was right. 

“ _ Oh yes Undyne should be able to after all she is the one who was involved and saved the child”  _

“ _ heh thanks tori _ ,” he inhales quietly "see ya  _ friday”  _

_ He  _ hung up first and immediately texting Undyne to send him that footage. Not trusting his voice at the moment. 

She answered right back. Not saying anything after sending the footage. Which he found weird but didn't pounder on it long. 

Once he clicked on it his eyelights blew. His grin fell but he couldn't take his eye sockets away from the black and white footage. No sound could be heard, just the movement. 

He watches you stand your ground and what seems like you were yelling at the now dead disgusting man. 

Then you motioned for Undyne and Alphys to leave on the opposite side of the aisle. He watched the man run up to you and grab your small waist. Lifting you up that looked so easy. He could see the flash of fear in your eye's. His magic flaring out of his left eye socket. His phone was shaking from rage and his tight grip. 

You kicked your legs and tried to fight the man off. Your little body was fighting and trying to get the upper hand. Until you clocked him right in the nose. Good girl. Escaping his grip in time for Joey to run up and tear into him aggressively his sharp teeth ripped through his shoulder tearing the tendons and muscle. Blood was all over the aisle floor. A crowd was appearing to look at the scene. 

You stumbled back in shock and your eyes glossy like you were still processing what just happened. Tears were falling down your cheeks but with that blank look you didn't seem to even notice. 

Sans was in boiling rage and shame not being there to help you. To save you. 

As you screamed at the man and balled.

Eventually calling off Joey for him to stop and run to you immediately. That's when the footage cut off. From his phone screen shattering in his phalanges. 

He wanted to hug you so badly the moment he wanted to teleport to your room or wherever you were and hug you so tight that he would never let go. 

Red and Fluffy seeing the whole thing from behind Sans. We're both boiling with rage and want to go and hug you into a protective embrace. 

“so thats what the fucker did. hearin’ it from doll and seeing it.” Red was fuming. How scared you looked that imagine won't be leaving his mind for a long time. Maybe ever. 

Fluffys tail bristled with his bone spikes contrasting in a protective he was pissed. Livid.

They all were.

Stretch teleported back from Grillbys. Surprised to smell such raw rage filled magic and that changed to suffocating worry. 

They were all so worried about you. Were you really okay? Did you need to talk to them? They want to see you so badly. 

“what did i miss?” 

\---

After that Sans had a lot to think about but his mind kept nagging at him while his soul was trying to coax his racing over thinking mind.

He knows how humans can be; he saw the crowd how this was on the news. Your face was on the news along with Undyne and Alphys. The fucking disgusting human they scared to death. Who was reported dead from a heart attack. 

He feels no remorse or sympathy.

What will happen to you? Will they look into you? Your unique appearance is already a target, it would only make them want to look more into you. 

Humans are nosy, conniving, and will make up so much shit whether it is true or not. They spread word around like wildfire. 

The more he thought about it the more danger you were in. How exposed you were to be  _ that _ easily  _ touched _ . The thought alone made him start to panic and get more pissed at the same time. 

Anxiety was one of his worst inner enemies. As it started to get worse. 

They could take you away. 

The government could snoop around and come into their home. 

Look into all the other skeletons. 

Take away You! Papyrus! The others! Him. 

Look at the machine. Take it away and ask him questions about how he got it to work. 

Toriel was still coming over. What would she do? Say? Would she catch on? Would she get mad at him? Bring the kid over as well? 

And the kid  _ can't _ reset no more having gained their other soul traits. 

It would all be  **_Permanent!_ **

No reset _no reset_! He couldn't mess up! _He_ _couldn't!_ **He couldn't**! ~~He will like he always does~~. 

He is just a screw up…

The only peace at mind was you staying home. If you stayed home you would be okay. He can't protect you 24/7 even though he wants to  _ so _ badly. He can't, he still has work and the machine and other stuff to do. Even though all he wants to do is hold you in his arms and never let you go. Make sure no one can touch you ever again. 

He doesn't care if he shares you with the other skeletons. As long as he has you he is perfectly content with that. 

You were his SOULmate after all. And like always he fucked up.

When he looked at your peaceful and content face. You looked so gorgeous you always do. It makes his soul sore at the sight of you makes the  _ need _ to protect you grow more by the minute. 

But the worry and anxiety started to come back. Not even realizing it was gone just at the sight of you. 

Sans noticed how horrible you were of your surroundings. How did you not see or notice 14 skeletons in your room? Maybe it was cause you were paying more attention to that notebook. 

But it worried him to no end all his fears and doubts coming back. 

You were careless of your surroundings.  _ Too _ careless. Only adding to his anxiety list of things to be worried about. 

Then it all went downhill so fast. He didn't mean to make it sound like you were a prisoner. That he was  _ making _ you stay inside. Telling you what to do. 

He wasn't saying anything right. He was getting mad and defensive. Yelling things he didn't mean not saying the right words. 

The more you looked upset the more it was messing with his head. The more angry you looked the more pressure it felt like. 

Even when you gave him a chance to talk and asked him he still clammed up. He knew he wasn't making any sense. Accusing you of telling Alphys. Telling you that's what humans do. He knows you do not like other humans' appearance and all. You are  _ so _ special and you have no idea how much he just adored and loved you. You are nothing like them. How could he ever say you were. 

Having your eyes filled with tears. Your face showed the most heartbroken expression he has ever seen on your face. Your beautiful eyes widen and filled like an ocean with huge fat tears. 

He regretted his words the moment he said them. If he could take them back he would in a heartbeat. But he can't. 

Then what you said next hit his very soul. Like he was knocked down and a bucket of ice was poured down on his bones.

_ “You're not my Boyfriend!!!”  _ It echoed in his skull. 

He knows that… his soul dimmed at your words and how true they were. He knows all of that he doesn't have a right to tell you what to do. He wasn't your boyfriend. He may be your SOULmate but you didn't know that. Plus why would you ever like him that way?

He was a messed up broken skeleton. 

You didn't  _ deserve _ a SOULmate like him. 

_ “I had to lie to her because! YOU or anyone here!! Never told her anything or Undyne!! I never mentioned you or anyone else!!”  _

He knows you were left in the dark. He should have spoken up and told you what was going on. He was so sorry. 

His mind was foggy and he only just started listening when your voice sounded  _ so _ heartbroken and crushed. 

“ _ You don't know me at ALL IF THAT'S THE CASE!!! If I am just the SAME AS EVERY HUMAN ON THIS DAMN PLANT!! THEN DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I MATTER!!! OR THAT YOU TRUST ME EITHER!!” _

But you do matter. He cares for you so much that it hurts that you would ever doubt him. You were the only one that mattered to him besides Paps. He did trust you. He didn't mean to yell or accuse you. He knows you wouldn't do that to them.

He was being an idiot just drowning in worry and fear of the future that he couldn't prevent if he lost his grasp on you. On everything. One more fuck up and you would be gone forever. 

He flinched when you slammed your door dashing out. Not missing the glare Joey sent him. 

Sans was so  **mad** at himself he knows he hurt you deeply from the sad song you produced like a siren. The heartbroken expression was carved into his skull and he can't get it out. Your eyes so expressive dimmed and looked like they cracked. It was such a horrible sight it killed him.   
  


Now looking out the window still standing there numbly besides the painful tug in his soul. 

Tears streaming down his face. Until he was slammed into the wall just going limp. What a pathetic fuck up he was. Anxiety and fear consuming his thoughts. 

He looked up at Nightmare who was fuming. Never seeing the big black goopy skeleton so pissed before. He forgot who he was. 

His cyan eye flaring like a blue growing flame as his wide grin could get any deeper from the sneer he had. His tentacles inches away from snapping his spine. 

“ **what the hell is wrong with you** ?!” Nightmare sneered   
  
"You fucking asshole! i have had it with you  _ classic _ ! you can't treat her like an animal! she is your SOULmate and you went over the line!" Nightmare sneered, he was livid he doesn't give a damn what his reason is for acting the wsy he did. Your soul was so crushed it physically hurt him.    
  
" thats why!" Sans screams, holding back his tears. Not going to let them fall.    
  
" i figured out she was my SOULmate last night! and this just adds to the reasons why she can't go out! she does look different from all the other humans! her face is already on the news from that kidnapping which was our fault as well! undyne and alphys were on there too. because we went to her kidnapper and he died! then i got a call from toriel about her wanting to come over all of a sudden. to meet y/n and it just feels wrong! i just couldn't talk! i know y/n is innocent. BUT IF SHE GETS A JOB HOW CAN WE PROTECT HER!?" 

Nightmares tentacles unwrapping around him. As he falls to the ground catching himself.    
  
They all were stunned. Classic raising his voice to capitals. 

Soulmates? With you. They all feel a hard but warm tug in their rib cages, at the thought.    
  
" i know i was an idiot a stupid idiot for not explaining anything to her. i was choking up like an asshole.... but she can get hurt and without knowing it humans will notice her from her appearance. they will ask questions, look into her, then see she lives with a bunch of skeleton monsters. then the government could get involved. i'm not saying she has to be cooped up here like a prisoner! i would never want that! but until things dial down a lot and toriel gets off my ass about what happened i can't do anything different!"he shouts his soul giving an overwhelming painful tug. 

All the rest of the skeletons are still processing this information. All gasp at the painful, sad, depressing, scared, lonely feeling that wasn't their own. Nightmare, Error, and Sans already know it's you. 

It was a panic attack. 

Sans was feeling even more like shit knowing he was the one to make you feel this way. 

He tries to send his feelings towards you. All of them. 

As everyone else grabs their ribcage softly trying to really listen to what your soul needs. 

Everyone gathers around and focuses their thoughts only on you. Everything about you. 

Ink was trying to as well but frowned until he felt a tug. It was weird really weird but he didn't reject the feeling. Sending his own feelings or what he thinks is. 

Dust was still grabbing his ribcage. Putting his inner conflict aside to help you. Of course he would you are his… SOULmate...   
  


\---    
  
The table was quiet, the only sounds were the slurping of noodles. Which you didn't eat, not very hungry but to not be rude you took a few bites. It tasted bland even though it smelled good. Axe and Jupiter would be upset about you not eating. You just don't want it. 

Saying sorry silently you push the noodles away. They already lost its foggy steam and you just couldn't eat. 

Your mind is still floating over to the fight. The more you sat there and thought about it the more you wanted to just curl up and hug Sans. Say you are so sorry. Please forgive me. She wants to take back everything. Cursing at him. Calling him an asshole, to fuck off. Your soul gave a painful tug. You want to take it all back.

He just didn't seem like himself. The way he talked, his tone, his face that looked like it was showing even more emotion than you have seen. He looked so hurt like you just slashed his soul. You could see it. Right in his eyelights. He looked so hurt and it was you that did that.  _ You're _ the one that hurt him all because you got defensive. Upset and confused at the sudden way he was acting. But that is no excuse for what you said. 

You are no better than any other human out there. 

Moving around once they got up and just stayed inside your head. 

Pulling up your legs on the table that you sat back down on you just sit there running over your thoughts. Until Undyne couldn't stand it anymore. Alphys kept saying you need space but damn it she was done! Patience was GONE! 

“ALRIGHT I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!! IT HAS BEEN 4 HOURS OF YOU JUST SITTING THERE WITH YOUR COLD ASS NOODLES AND SLUMP FACE WITH NEVER ENDING TEARS!! It's like this is your first ever fight with a friend!!” She screams slamming her hands on the glass table that didn't even break at how hard she slammed on the table. 

Has it really been 4 hours? 

You look up at her with wide eyes shame filling you. “It is.” you said quietly, pulling your knees closer to aching your chest. 

Undyne froze. “Oh shit” she whispers glancing at Alphys nervously who was giving her a stern look nudging her to go on. 

Undyne frowns looking back at you. How small and just plain sad you looked. 

“Oh Anime Punk  _ is  _ this your first ever fight with a friend or for your case crush/friend?” 

You nodded “I never had any before not real friends anyway. No one liked me. Or they left.” you whisper the last part. A new pain in your chest at the memories. 

Undyne *sighs* she pulls in her chair and sits back down. “Listen Anime Punk. Fights are normal in relationships no matter what kind of relationship it is. To much though get the fuck out its toxic. But let me tell you this, I don't know exactly what you and that bonehead really fought about; it's not our business. If you tell us that's fine to but, Anime Punk ya gotta get over yourself.”

You looked up at her mixed emotions but you were listening. 

What you said you take back no matter how much you want to you can't. But what you can do is woman up and get over yourself!! Go up and apologize. I am sure that stuipd bonehead regrets whatever he said to you as well. But knowing that bonehead he will just keep to himself im I right?” She looked you dead in the eye's as if she just opened a door you couldn't see. So blind by your own self loathing. 

She was right. Gosh she was so right. Standing up and never breaking eye contact. Seeing it was dark outside already 10 o’clock. 

Everything she said was right. 

  
  


“I… I was so willing to wait. Be patient with him to open up first but.... That's not Sans. No matter how long I wait he won't be the one to make the first move. It's just not him and that's okay... But I kept expecting it to be something he would do! Cause I thought he might feel comfortable with me. But it's not because of me. Maybe he was scared? Or maybe had a lot of anxiety? Maybe he did have something prepared to say but because I was getting defensive and got irritated from his words. I scared him off more. Instead of sitting down and talking to him calmly asking what was wrong... I yelled at him.” You were shaking but you were getting over yourself. 

You're so blind. Sans was suffering inside and you didn't notice. Or maybe you didn't try to notice. You know he can be a little ball of anxious overwhelming feelings. Hell you know what that's like. 

Oh Sans. You feel a warm little bubble in your soul. But there was something else: sadness, regert, longing. 

“I-I gotta get home! I need to talk to Sans and tell him I'm sorry! Undyne can I borrow your motorcycle!?” You needed to be an adult about this. 

Sans won't come to you with his problems or concerns. 

“S-sure ANIME PUNK!” She grabs her keys, tossing them to you. Running outside you see Joey who was just sitting there on their porch step staring at you. 

“Um”

“J-Joey can s-stay h-here t-tonight you have t-to c-come back anyway for that picture remember?” Alphys said smiling as Joey barks loudly in agreement. Rubbing against Alphys. 

“HEY GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY WOMAN!!” 

Chuckling you start up the engine. “Hey Anime Punk!” 

You look back at her. “What?” 

“GO GET MAKE UP SEX YOU DESERVE IT!! GET YO SKELEIE MAN/S!!” She screams!! 

As you blush deeply and drive off. Acting mad. But the stuipd smile on your face was saying otherwise. 

You speed through following all the way to the house remembering the address as your mind began to wonder. 

Whatever is happening you need to talk to Sans. You both just need to be honest. 

You are in no position to say he is closed up… cause you are to. You could have just voiced all your concerns to him and the others but instead you just clammed up. So much doubt of what they would think. How it could go wrong. If they would think you were just being silly or stuipd. 

You love Sans so much. You love Red so much. You love Dusty so much. You love Fluffy so much. You love Nightmare so much. You love Error so much. You love Axe so much. You have grown to love them over the past two months so much more than a fictional character from a video game. 

They make you feel safe and loved. Protected. They make you laugh and blush. They make you feel like you're important. 

You're just so scared they will throw you away. It's just a fear that you have had from the many many times of it happening in the past. 

But they aren't like them. They are different and Sans is different. “I just need to start coming to them. A relationship is a two way street not a one way.” Your voice was falling on your own deaf ears from the loud wind and motorcycle. Having your yellow light on in the pitch black crisp night. 

You just wanna talk to him. Make up to him. And not sex yet damn it! 

You just need to shut up and face your damn fears. Tell him your fears, your doubts, everything! That goes for all the skeletons. 

Papyrus, Edge, Ink, Dream, Jupiter, Blue, Stretch. You don't really know where you stand with all the skeletons. Or how you feel with some of them. Like Ink or Edge. 

  
  


But it's about Sans right now. Your soul flares with recognition of your feelings. 

Pulling into the driveway. You run up to the door only to be tackled to the ground. 

“Oof” you slam into the ground at the impact. Whining at the large weight around you. “Oww what the hell” you squeak out. To hear aloud motor purr from Fluffy!

Snapping your eyes open to see his big round skull buried in your chest and by your chest you mean in between your big boobs. Which you blush tremendously. Sputtering nonsense. His large arms wrapped around you tightly. He was whining and growling as his bony tail was wagging so hard. 

“ don't  _ ever _ leave like that again.” You don't know why, only being gone for 5 hours. But you missed hearing his deep seductive voice. It made you feel so loved how he was holding you. 

You made him worry. You made all of them worried from the way you left things you don't blame them…

“I-I thought you guys would be mad I left. I'm so sorry for hurting you and pushing you away. '' you said as a sob broke through you and Fluffy picked you up holding you to his still purr ribcage. 

“ no not mad. worried so fucking  _ worried.  _ and its okay i know you didn't mean it cloudy

” he said, sounding relieved just to hear your voice. Melting into your warm, soft, squishy embrace.  _ His SOULmate. _

But you can't be here forever. “Fluffy I promise I will come and talk to you later but,-”

“ you need to talk to sans. i just wanted to hold you” he said so honest that made you blush and soul let out a very happy noise. 

Which he grins and melts more into you. 

As much as you just want to hold him and talk. You need to go to Sans. 

Instead of having to gently grab him off you. He moves himself and instead opens the door to let you in. With a blue skeleie blush on his big round skull. You couldn't help the little giggle that left you as you jumped but missed his cheekbone from how small and how tall he was. You blushed in embarrassment. “Oh gosh that's embarrassing I'll just be on my way now!” Your voice raised a whole octave. That was so embarrassing! About to just walk off. 

Fluffy says “nope,” he plucked you up and held your blushing form. Your face was only inches from his. “ now do it” he says with a deep seductive voice. Holy shit what!? 

You pecked his cheekbone feeling your chest grow warm and a little wave of warmth spread through your lips against his smooth warm cheekbone. 

Blushing like mad. You JUST KISSED ONE OF YOUR CRUSHES ON THE CHEEK!! Calm down girl… oh gosh Undyne's last words were replaying in your head!! 

He puts you down then walks away. Perfectly content but if he stays too long you would be right back in his arms. And wouldn't leave till morning. 

His soul thumping against his ribcage happily as he goes to his nest to curl up constantly. 

You shake off that sweet hot encounter. Mind boggled but didn't mind one bit of that much affection. You make your way up stairs only to be tackled again! “Ah!” 

By two skeletons in a very familiar bone crushing hug! Blue and Papyrus. 

“Y/N!!” 

“SQUISHY Y/N!!” 

They squeezed you so tightly you had to bite your lip from the slight pain. But then you saw they were trembling. Your heart sunk to your stomach. 

“I'm sorry guys” you hug them both back and surprisingly they didn't say much. “It Okay Y/N We Are Not Mad At You.” Blue said snuggling into your side. “We Are Just Glad You Are Back Safe And Sound.” Papyrus said holding you tightly both so happy to have you as a SOULMATE!! Platonically they love the sound of that! It felt good against their souls. To have a sister/best friend! 

“Guys I need to get to Sans” you whispered to them as their shaking decreased. 

They both nodded giving you words of encouragement. You continue up the stairs to be stopped once again but this time. By Edge and Red. Red was sighing in relief and he pulled you into a warm bone crushing hug. His embrace was so warm and you felt so safe. You missed his hugs too. Hugging him back mumbling apologizes. “Sorry for leaving and yelling and-” 

“ shh it's okay, doll really it's okay. fuck you scared the shit out of me glad i didn't stay in that room huh?” He said like an idiot sweating a little. “Heh, yeah but your not off the hook and neither is Fluffy or Axe.” You said kissing his cheekbone feeling giddy and about to explode. While he was grinning a wide goofy grin his eyelights grew. As his soul hammered happily about to just attack your cute sexy little form. 

“ so you say i'm gonna get-”

“Don't finish that-” 

“ _ boned _ ?” his freaking wide ass grin was growing wider when he saw your mouth struggling to keep it's scrunched up lips. To stop from smiling but a blush did crawl on your face. “Shut up” you retort back weakly. 

“ what that's the kinda comeback i get” Red said, raising a bone brow. As you inhaled his bomb fire smokey smell that made you a little dizzy. 

“Yes it is cause I consider this your  _ pun-ishment,  _ hehe.” You laughed a little more at your own lame joke. 

Not seeing his eyelights turn to hearts and he whispers. “ i am fucked” you had him wrapped around your little finger and you didn't even know! Stars, he loves you so much. 

He puts you down when you feel a pat on the head, a large gloved hand petting your head gently. You look up to see Edge turned the other way and his red blush bouncing off the nearby wall. 

You smile so wide and happy. The Tsundere! You missed him too! 

“Aw Edge did you miss me?” You asked innocently hearing a quiet snort from Red. 

Edge snapped his skull down towards Red, his blush gone. “NO I DID NOT!” He says as he continues to pet your head.

“Okay well I'm off then” you said jumping and tilting your head back to kiss the palm of his glove. Which he yanks gloved hand back cradling his wrist like you burned it. Gosh it was funny but kinda hurt just a tiny bit.

“YOU LITTLE-!” 

“ boss, she had already left,” Red said with amusement, looking after you with a fond smile. 

“ how did we get so lucky?” Red asked, seeing you turn the corner. 

Edge doesn't say anything until he mumbles. “I Don't Know.” his soul stupidly beating against his ribcage. 

Turning the corner you get yanked into a tight embrace and know exactly who it was. “Hey Nighty” you whisper, blushing and feeling so safe as he just hugs you tighter. “  _ don't do that again _ ” his voice got even deeper causing a small pleasant shiver as you nod. You know he wasn't threatening you, that was just him being him.

“I'm sorry” you said hugging him tighter feeling tears build up. They all care for you… “Are you mad?” You asked, voice hesitant to hear his answer. 

“ why the hell would i be mad you just scared me. leaving i thought you were going to be gone way longer.” He nuzzled into your neck and inhaled your amazing scent drinking you all in. Having your warm body against him was all he wanted right now. His little SOULmate. 

“ you better get in there, he ain't doing too well” Nightmare says and is about to pull away when you kiss his smooth velvet cheekbone. Watching it turn a cyan blue blush. You soul was gonna burst with all this love.

You nod and go on your way but you're not done. Dream stops you. He holds you tight. “Thank you so much human!” He said holding you even tighter golden tears in his eye sockets. 

“Dream what's wrong?” You asked worried in your voice but he just holds you tighter. “Nothing is wrong! You're just the best human I have ever met and I love you like a sister!” He said holding you tightly as your soul soars with his overflowing happiness. He was so grateful to have you as a SOULmate! And for you being Nightmares! He couldn't be happier! 

You kiss his cheekbone and move on. To be stopped by the Axe and Jupiter. Jupiter who immediately picks you up and swings you around. “OH UNIQUE HUMAN I AM SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!!” He shouts he was so glad you're safe!? “DID YOU EAT!?”

You look like a kicked puppy at that question. “No, I'm sorry I wasn't hungry while I was at Undyne and Alphys. I didn't eat” you said being honest with them. Watching Jupiter look at you with disappointment. Feeling like you were in trouble like a kid. 

“That Will Not Do. Here Take Unique Human Brother I Will Go Make Some Food!” Jupiter passes you over to Axe who grabs you immediately almost possessively. 

He holds you up frowning at you. “I know I should have eaten but,” tears were back in your eyes as Axe just stared at you with his pulsing pretty eyelight that grew. His expression was so soft, almost on the verge of tears. 

Pulling you close to his ribcage he nuzzled into your other shoulder putting his scent all over you just like the others. But your scent overrides the others which made him purr loudly. He wasn’t smooth like Fluffys or gravily like Reds or like a roaring river like Nightmares. He sounded like chuffs deep and uneven but still so cute and sounded amazing. But he wasn't mad at you; he didn't eat much, forcing it down. Though the thought of his SOULmate not eating did nag at his soul. That's okay though cause for whatever reason he was blessed to have you. Only you. He was gonna take care of you. 

“ please don't leave like that again. or ever.” he said squeezing you tightly, “I'm sorry I won't do that again.” You hug him tightly inhaling his scent that you loved. You loved all their smells. They were home to you and they made you almost dizzy. Gosh you were so smitten with them. 

“ so i'm off the hook?” He asked, hopefully with a smug grin. Causing you to snort. “We will see” you said softly, not meaning to sound so seductive! Ahh!! They are all being so affectionate and even more loving than before! They really do care. You hold back the tears that wanna fall tone kissing his cheekbone. 

He glows a cute skeleton blush but what you don't expect is for Axe to kiss your soft cheek. 

He pulled back very proud of himself but mostly looking at you with love, adortion, lust. His tongue that manifested lewdly licked his teeth. “ _delicious_ ” he purred deeply voice sliping seductively low then nuzzling your neck and lets be fucking honest. That was hot as hell! 

You exploded your blush traveling down and up to your ears. Covering your face leaning against his steren. Her soul was gonna explode as her heart hammered loud enough for him to hear purring loudly. He loved you so much. 

“  ~~y-your t-taking t-to l-long!”~~ Error wraps his strings around your waist pulling you back “ah!” gently then finds yourself in front of Error who was blushing yellow and deep blue.

Looking at you like asking for permission. 

You hold out your arms still blushing looking at him in his red,yellow and blue eye lights that grow in size. He yanks you desperately against him. Hearing him  _ sigh _ happily. 

“  ~~ way to scare a skeleton darling ~~ ” he whispered rubbing his scent on you just like the others. Missing your warm flesh squishy body against him. His soul beat with relief and overwhelming happiness. He still couldn't believe you were his SOULmate. But he won't question it. 

You inhale his fresh calming scent that made you blush. His strong arms trapped you in a warm desperate embrace that made your soul beat and heart pound with your chest feeling so warm. But he was so warm, you felt so safe with all of them. You wouldn't change a thing about it. 

“  ~~go help the idiot~~ ”  he said but it wasn't a real insult, he put you down. As you kissed his cheekbone feeling a little buzz from him. That made you feel hot. Blushing so much as the goofy smile was on your face. You were filled with so much confidence and patience. 

Walking forward seeing Stretch right there staring at you. His grin was light because he was worried but happy to see you. 

“hey there honey, glad your back” his voice was smooth like honey and sweet but it held something. 

You looked up at him. Holding out your arms.”I’m sorry” you said sincere.

He walked up to you a look that felt almost like he was  _ judging  _ you. But you don't care. 

He hugs you in a light but strong embrace. 

“ just remember that use skeletons can be real boneheads when it comes to our thoughts or fears. heh we sometimes say or do things we regret but-”

“Can't take back. Yeah I know you guys are real  _ boneheads _ … but you are all my boneheads” you said closing your eyes and giving him a toothy emotional smile. 

“Just remember that this human will say or do things she regrets,” you said, tightening your grip. Feeling a bony hand stroke your hair. 

“i know, you humans are real gremlins as well. but you are our little gremlin. Nyeh,” He said, smiling softly like a long long lost friend. 

His soul pittered happily. 

“ you got this honey just be honest and sometimes you gotta tweeze us open to let everything out."

You nod as he winks and disappears. Leaving you to face Sans door. Why you didn't see Dusty or Ink was odd but you will check on them later. 

Raising your hand with a gentle fist. Hovering over his door. 

You inhale 

*knock knock* 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa heh talk about another cliff hanger! A lot happened in this chapter. So tell me your thoughts! If I written it right and you could understand both reader and Sans and all the fluff and how reader and them all growing up! 
> 
> Hehe abd finally they all know about her being their SOULmates now!! The question is will Sans open the door? 
> 
> I hope it wasn't cringy or to long! 
> 
> Also all the freaking fluff!! Hohoho ^o^
> 
> Follow my Tumblr~ @Blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	31. The Undertale bros questioning! And more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was beta read by @normalayasstuff thanks girl!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh its been like a month! I am so sorry!! Life. Life gets in the way! And writers block. 
> 
> This chapter... Uhh I hope its better then I think it is. 
> 
> So WARNING uhh might be cringy or just not that good. I suck at angst!! 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

*knock knock* 

…..

Nothing!? 

Damn it Sans, you stubborn skeleton! Fine, if he won't answer and you two need to talk. You'll just let yourself in. Thanking the stars it was unlocked or else that would have been awkward.

Your hand pausing when the door cracks open.

"Sans, I thought you were the king of knock-knock jokes. You're supposed to say 'who's there'." 

No answer.

"I am coming in." You didn't say it as a question, but as a fact. You were in fact going into his room, no questions or arguing about it. You can’t take this fight anymore, it's been 5 hours and you feel like your chest is about to rip in two and you feel you need to apologize for your yelling and name-calling, miscommunication, and just… everything. 

You pushed the door open all the way watching the hallway light pour into his dark and sadly depressing room. Making your way in and shutting the door behind you quietly. 

You turn around and your eyes widen just a little looking at his room, you were really worried now. 

Looking at the disheveled room it was even more trashed and smells heavily of Sans pine and fresh snow but with a lot more ketchup like those two heavenly smells got dunked in ketchup and despair if that was a smell. 

Worry and shame was really sinking into your stomach. This was because of what you said and didn't fix it in the moment. Instead, you ran away  ~~like always~~ ~~. ~~

Clenching your fists to your chest that gave a painful tug you rub at the spot quietly scanning the room for a certain skeleton. 

On his huge bed of course was in fact Sans he was curled up in his blue sheets not even in his blanket that was balled up on the floor. Completely discarded. It was a little sad you will come back to that later. But it didn't hold a candle to the big skeleton who was curled up in his ketchup stained sheets. You couldn't see him just the mountain lump he was in. 

Walking up to his mattress the top reaches your collar bone. Even if you reached out your arm, you couldn't reach him. 

"Sans," you whispered, worried clearly in your voice. 

No response

"Sans, look at me, please." you didn't know what to do...

He didn't. 

"Fine, don't do it. I will just get on your tall bed myself," you said walking to the other side of the room getting a head start. He wants to block you out well then you will just force your way in. Or really your way up. 

"Better move!!" You warned him and still saw no reaction. 

Fine. You can be stubborn too. Backing up all the way against his wall you stared at the skeleton lump then at the tall ass mattress who was standing in between you and your skeleton crush. Who also needs to at least hear what you have to say. 

Charging forward to get enough power to jump on his bed. You heaved yourself up and ended up rolling on the bed like a hedgehog almost smacking right into the wall!!

Snapping your eye's open at the feeling of two big warm bony hands on your waist. You see you were only 2 inches away from smacking headfirst into the wall. Oh that could have been so bad. 

"Sans, you saved me..." you turned to him with a grateful and almost peep to your voice but when you saw his face it made all the words die in your throat. Leaving a lump of worry and guilt. Your stomach twisting in deep tight knots that make you feel nauseous. 

He looked horrible. Not only that but he looked scared and yet mad at the same time his eye lights were small and cloudy and he had deep bags under his eye sockets. He looked so sad and worn out with a cloudy fuzzy glaze. You swear your very soul just shuttered at the sight. 

Feeling his bony fingers just rub your stomach and feeling the cloth of your shirt. 

You two didn't speak just watching each other, doesn't mean the red tint that painted your cheeks said anything. Nope! 

But watching his cloudy expression was worrying. His skull leaned closer to your face as your heart was pounding. What's going on!? Is he going to kiss you!? Oh my gosh it's gonna happen!!! W-wait this doesn't feel like the right time! 

You felt a heavyweight plop down on your boobs. Your eyes that you didn't even realize were squeezed shut. Snapped open to look down at Sans who placed the side of his skull on your left boob we're your heart and soul was. 

Your mind was racing but it stopped when you felt him start to snake his arms around your waist. He weighed a lot and you may be curvy but are still a small person so you both went falling to the mattress. Your head landing on a soft pillow that your head just sunk into. 

Sans just buried his skull in your squishy warm boobs that were radiating heat. Squeezing you tighter as his torso and skull was on you, his legs were laying next to yours. 

"Sans" you touched his skull for him to start vibrating! What was going on!? Your whole face was red and your body was responding… not in the way you wanted right now!!! 

"Sans I'm so sorry I am for everything for yelling at you and cursing at you. You're not an asshole, you're so sweet and funny and I love being with you. I'm so so sorry I know I messed up big t-time if this is some kind of punishment I understand but please stop acting cute!" You said desperately. As his purring increased but when you tried to move his grip was even tighter! Did he even hear anything you said?

This is not what you thought would happen. You thought he would be mad or ignore you which he did the second one or there would be some tears shed and hopefully make up. Not this!! He is being clingy and cute and handsome and was on top of you and rubbing his face in your boobs-

WAIT WHAT!! 

Your blush increased ten folds as he just borrowed his face into your boobs. How is he able to breathe!? Oh wait, he is a skeleton. His face was suffocating in your boobs. The only thing you could see was his white temple and eye sockets which had- what!!!? 

You couldn't see it from his face buried in your boobs, but his canines became sharp and his magic flared up smelling your scent increasing. 

Your body shivering from his hot breath against your breasts it was a turn on that's for sure. You didn't know what was going on but one thing is for sure  _ this. _ (As nice as this is ) Can't happen at least not like this no matter how much your heart is pounding and the heat that was swirling towards your sex was growing. This can't happen. Sans isn't in the right mindset even if it is a hot mindset. It's just not right and you won't let this go any further. 

You were worried and concerned and quite frankly confused. This was not Sans topical behavior.

" _ Sans _ ." Your voice grew louder and much more stern. That seemed to get something out of him, his gaze was less fuzzy and his eye lights turned to huge circles.

"Sans I need you to listen to my voice alright?" You wiggled your right arm that was captured by Sans strong grip and wiggled it free. Then placing it on top of his smooth skull. "Sans, it’s y/n, can you hear me?" 

His grip tightens as he makes a small cooing noise. Your heart almost melted and you continue. 

"Sans sweetie you're okay you are safe" petting his skully gently unknowing how you were sending your gentle loving intent into his magic. That made him start to open his eye sockets slowly like waking up from a trance.

" s-sweetheart?" His voice was deep and husky but it was so timid and confusing. 

"Yeah, that's me. I came back. We need to talk, okay?" You made sure to keep your voice small and talk slow enough. 

He frowned thinking about your words. He moved his skull to feel something so squishy and soft under him. Best pillow in the whole world. He felt safe and not in the dark? Was he in the dark? What was he thinking about? Moving to hug you tighter… he jolted up hearing you suck in a breathy breath. 

You both looked startled he was leaning over you. Seeing your shocked and blushing face that seemed to change into anger  ~~worry.~~

Seeing the position he made himself in. He teleported off of you across the room making you gasp. Looking to see him on the other side of his treadmill. Like it would shield him from you. What did he do? Did he touch you? Did he say something? He can't remember.

Hearing you call out his name. He hesitantly looked at you. Who was sliding off his tall bed. 

" shit, all i do is keep messing up." he cursed at himself,

"i keep overstepping." started to think he looked like a piece of shit. 

"you shouldn't be around me, y/n." thinking he was dangerous, and messed up. He couldn't think or say the right thing.

"i'm all messed up." you deserve so much better than him.

"i can't say or do anything right. i messed up the machine, i dragged everyone here, i dragged you here, and i made you cry. I keep screwing up.  **_i am_ ** messed up. i'll just go.."

You knew what he meant. Shit!

"No!" You jumped off the bed and pounced on him. Hearing a startled gasp from him as you knocked him to the ground your sapphire blue eye flared out in alarm. Straddling his pelvis with your hands on his shoulder blades. Not really thinking about the position you two were in. So busy worrying and not wanting him to go. 

"Sans the damn skeleton, you better not leave! Or if you still do,I will get Joey and  _ track you down,  _ believe me I  _ will _ find you!" You can't let him go! You both need to talk, he needs to know!

"I know you messed up! But you're not the only one that did!" You gripped his jacket staring at him with sadness and regret. 

"I know I messed up. I said some really mean things that I can't take back. I know you. I know you're not like this. I know you probably feel alone and helpless and a total screw up! Your mind is saying one thing but your mouth is spewing all this crap that you didn't mean to say! I'm so sorry Sans this all happened because I couldn't just talk about what I was feeling what my doubts and fears were. I'm sorry for yelling I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me o-or kick me out." before you even knew it you were crying big hot tears were rolling down your flushed cheeks as Sans was staring at you.

Feeling your hot tears drip on his cheekbones. His eye sockets wide. 

And for once his grin was gone. It was a deep frown of worry and it showed clear as day on his face.

"I-I should have just talked to you about a lot of things. Getting a job o-or why you guys didn't tell anyone about the other guys. I was scared. You guys make me feel so safe and loved and cared for but…. There is still much you don't know about me and I know that's my fault." You were baring your soul on your sleeve. As you left yourself completely vulnerable. 

Trying to wipe the never-ending tears away, why can't you just get a grip? 

Sans started to wrap one of his arms around your back as he propped himself up on his elbow. 

But the look you gave him when you looked up. He never thought he could feel the need to protect, love. and cherish someone like this in his whole life. Only Papyrus. 

With your eye's red and heterochromia eyes glazed over with tears. You looked so small and fragile. His SOULmate. 

You felt him bring you into an unusual couple hug. "I-I know you don't open up easily I knew that! Not from my world but from getting to know you. I-I just assumed you would come to me with questions and I am sorry-'' He cupped you tear-stained cheeks with his own blue tears falling. His grin disappeared as you were both vulnerable souls. 

Yours calling out to his but… he gave you such a sweet smile. " i’m so sorry, y/n, for everything. i know i'm a mess, that i am just an asshole who can't speak properly or convey my fears and doubts…" More tears rolled down his face as he looked so fragile and scared. He ducked his skull as he sobbed gripping your shirt when his skull was resting on your chest. His whole form shook as he held you close. 

" i-i’m so scared… that the kid is going to reset. to wake up in the underground. to not have met you. to lose you… I can't help but dread it's going to happen. I know my actions and words can never be taken back. i don't want you hating me… i am so sorry. i just want to keep you safe. instead i just blurted out what was on my racing mind. you're not like the other humans. i know you didn't tell alphys or undyne anything. i'm sorry for being such a prick." He tightened his hold on you. 

"Oh Sans,  _ *hic* _ I could never hate you. I'm so sorry you had to go through what you went through in the underground. Thank you though heh, not going to lie and say it didn't hurt my feelings." 

" sorry" 

"It's okay, we are both just going to need to start opening up more. If we have concerns, doubts, or fears. I forgive you, Sans." Those words made him tremble his soul shaking in relief as yours comforted him with the full intent of comfort and forgiveness. 

Sitting down and hugging each other for as long as either wanted. Until you asked the question.

"Why did you say no?" You asked, feeling a little nervous that he would say nothing but to your surprise. 

He broke the hug as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. Silently he pulled up the same video Undyne sent him. 

You watched with wide eyes the whole scene unfold on the black and white video. Your hands shake as you feel your heartbeat. Barely getting through the video until Joey charged at him is when Sans gently took his phone back. 

You looked at him trying to catch your breath. Breathing in deeply and exhaling calmer each breath. " you doing okay sweetheart" he knew you weren't. Patting and rubbing your back. But you were going to be, it wasn't all that bad. 

"S-so, that's why you freaked out? You were just looking out for me." You felt even more bad about yelling at him. Until he shook his head.

" no. what i did and how i said that to you wasn't right. i could have just sat down with you and explained why i was saying you couldn't… but really it's you _shouldn't._ you were right i, don't have a right to tell you what to do. no matter if i think it's best for you it's not my decision to decide that." His phalanges were so warm as he held your hands comfortingly. You could tell in the look on his face he truly meant his words. That he was sorry. That he had good intentions. How could you ever stay mad at him? Not believe him? He really was just looking after you. 

"i also forgive you, even though I was an asshole who didn't deserve an apology." He scratched the back of his skull. 

"Thank you, for telling me at least now you have a valid reason for wanting me to stay home," You were still really crestfallen.

"I know how humans can be if they even see my face, they could call the police or say they were 'helping me'," you use quotations with your fingers, "so I understand why you don't want me to get a job… I guess I won't then." You *sighed*, at least you understand things better. But then you saw Sans frown,

"i might have an idea where you can still work, if that's something you really want." 

You look up at him with surprise. Eyes wide and your reaction completely changed. Really!? How?!

"have ya heard of a place called Grillbys?" As soon as the question left his mouth you were ecstatic!

"Yes! Of course I do! You could get me a job there?" You squeeze yourself closer in excitement.

As Sans was blushing his skull painted a blue blush. Huh? Why was he-

You looked down to see you completely straddling his lap. You jumped up so fast almost hitting Sans chin if he hadn't dodged in time. 

"I'm sorry! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" You were so red as your heart pound. You were straddling his lap!?! The thought made you blush even deeper.

Until you heard a light deep chuckle. You looked back up at Sans who plopped back down on the floor. His skull still blue as he put his arm over his face. 

"stars, you’re too cute." he whispered under his breath. 

"What's so funny?!" 

" heh, you."

…

You walked closer to him. This was the time to talk. To ask questions. 

"Sans," he peeked under his arm to see you looking at him with a soft look. That made his soul glow happily. 

"What was it like underground for you?" Your question was heavy. You knew that and he knew you knew that.

Silence passed through as he inhaled shakily. 

"at first, it was just a prison for all of us. it wasn't cramped at the beginning. i wanted to see the stars, and i wanted to show the papyrus to the world. everything was actually okay for a long time. i was happy and content with our life. i had paps, friends, shelter, and food. i should have been even more grateful. in a way, i took what I had for granted. when the kid first came down into the underground and started to reload, all i felt was a weird deja vu feeling. though, nothing much happened from it, until i kept feeling it and started to wonder if i was just really tired. then, i heard the ruin doors open." Sans was going to tell you everything, he doesn't know if the kid will reset or not but he wants to live in this feeling of consulting someone who knows somewhat of what he went through. He feels like he can trust you with it. 

As you silently start to lay down next to him. Staring up at the white ceiling.

"The first time it all happened i disliked it, but i had started to have so much hope as I watched the kid only showing mercy. i thought i would only have to deal with a few loads but it would be worth it if the kid got us to the surface. when they did i was so happy that i was in tears, paps looked so happy as well. but, it was ripped away. woke up in my bed, thought it was all a dream. and the same thing kept happening over and over, sometimes they would change things up but it was like that for every reset. i thought it couldn't get worse than this, but i was wrong. all it did _was_ get worse. the kid started to go on a murdering rampage. all i could do was sit back and watch. as a judge there are certain rules and if i broke them, i could be terminated."

You looked at him in shock but didn't interrupt. That's why he never tried to stop them before they got to Snowdin. 

You never knew that. 

Just the thought of him having to sit back and watch his brother and everyone he loves get killed. Over and over. 

Your chest tightens as guilt eats at you.

"not soon after the first 3 genocide runs, i knew. this was my own personal prison… it was suffocating and i just felt like a player in a role play game." 

You felt your chest tighten painfully. His words strike you so deeply. Guilt was eating at your very soul. You felt a lump in your throat start to grow. 

" the last time the kid reset and they did a full pacifist run, they did it fast like wanting to get it over with. when we reached the surface, i felt nothing. even when we got celebrated, i felt nothing. and as 7 months passed, papyrus noticed how numb i was. my subconsciousness always has been just waiting for a reset… then the kid walked up to me one day and said they promise not to reset no more. i still don't believe them. still feeling numb and paps only growing more worried. i thought of just fixing something, that's when i started working on the machine, i felt something. it was small but it was interesting. it helped me get out of bed and it kept papyrus from worrying about me,"

"when the skeletons all came crashing into the place, i felt a sense of adventure of something new. i thought that would be it. that is until you popped out from under the covers and joey trying to rip our bones off." You were trembling next to Sans. As he chuckled at the memory. 

He couldn't forget the moment you popped out of nowhere. Finding you sleeping with Fluffy. Then the moment you saw them all and gasped when you looked at him. Something in him woke up as his soul was analyzing you strangely. It was all so weird and different. Yet it gave him hope. 

You gave him  _ hope _ . Then before he even realized it he had fallen in love with you and then comes to find out you are his SOULmate? No way could he be that lucky and yet here you were. 

As he was about to tell you that he felt a certain guilt and sadness wash over him. But it’s not just him. Everyone in the house felt it. Which made the skeletons instinctively move towards Sans door. 

He got up in a panic, did he say something to hurt your feelings?? He reached out for you only for you to coil away. His own feelings stung as you rejected his touch. 

"You… might not want to touch me right now…" your voice sounded thick and wobbly. As your bottom lip trembled. 

"what? i-" 

"Sans, do you forgive Frisk for what they did? What they put you through even when they knew you remembered?" You asked, looking him in the eye sockets. Your soul is filled with so much fear and anxiety of his answer.

The door behind you opened but you didn't notice that, or the horde of skeletons now listening intently. All frowning as half of them confused while the other half all gulped or frowned. 

Sans stared at you, he didn't understand what that had to do with you crying and feeling like you were scum. That's what your soul was telling them. 

"i don't think so, to be honest. if it was all intentional and they still keep doing it after time and time again despite everything, then no." The answer was the one you expected and it felt like he was telling that to  _ you _ . 

You felt like you were going to throw up. Cupping your mouth with your hand while tears fell down your face. 

"I was Frisk."

The comment made his eye lights go out. 

"In the game of Undertale, I controlled Frisk and did the Pacifist run like 3 t-times, then watched so many videos of Undertale and aus and a few genocide runs. Out of curiosity, I-I k-k-killed the monsters in the ruins a-and T-Toriel, a-and the Dog Squad. I even killed p-p-'' you couldn't even say his name. How could you even say that? Maybe you were over reacting compared to what everyone else had been through. But your guilt was feeding off your anxiety of them going to shun you away. Look at you differently. 

Stars, your soul was practically crying for forgiveness and guilt shaking in fear of their thought soon to be hate or discarding of you. It was suffocating and painful to feel for Nightmare how much you were beating yourself over something like a game. How can you forgive others so easily who have actually killed or tortured or destroyed universes, but can't forgive yourself for killing characters in a game? 

He will need to remember how fragile and hard you can be on yourself.

They all took this as a mental note to remember.

"I-I'm sorry, I made you go through that..." Your words were so bubbled he barely got them. Your throat felt sore as you felt such a tight ball in your stomach. You kept trying to wipe away the tears but you just couldn't. 

You know you don't deserve to even be crying and ask for forgiveness. 

Sans brought your hands away from your face, forcing them down gently. 

"oh sweetheart. hey, look at me please," he tilted your chin up as you just couldn't meet his eyes. How could you? You killed half of the underground. They were all real. They weren't fiction. And you somewhat made Sans suffer and hurt Papyrus. 

" please." his voice held a broken plea that made you look him in the eyes. 

He looked into those enchanting eye's that always shined with so much emotion. 

" you **_are not_** frisk. _you are not a killer_. you didn't put me or papyrus through anything. " His voice sounded so stern so sure. No ounce of doubt to be heard. 

"B-but, you're not fiction. You’re real, your lives are real and I-" 

"killed some monsters in a game? sweetheart, in your universe i… i am  _ not real _ , you thought it was a game." Sans cooed at you his soul wanting to come out and swirl around you comfortingly. But he didn't let it. His phalanges wiped your salty tears away. 

" your actions are nothing compared to what they did. you never harmed any of us and i know you won't." 

"B-but paps, I did not spare him." You whimpered, rubbing your soft warm cheek that was heated from crying against his big bony warm hand. 

His gaze was so soft with so much understanding, "why don't you turn around?" he gently started to turn you around to see Papyrus in the doorway. Giving you a smile. 

You were trembling like a leaf. Feeling their  _ stares _ **_. ~~Disgust. Judgment~~_ ** ~~. **_Hate._** ~~

That pulled at your heartstrings, as guilt start eating at you. His arms out as he looked at you with so much hope and happiness.

The black and white digital Papyrus started to fade away into a burst of colors of light around Papyrus. His face was so gentle and didn't look mad or disgusted. He was real. 

He was an angel.

"DON'T CRY Y/N THERE IS NOTHING TO BE SCARED OF! FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS  _ BELIEVES _ IN YOU! MY BEST FRIEND!" Papyrus moved closer to you like a scared animal. As he fell to his knees and scooted closer he let you make the last move. 

You couldn't even form words as you flung yourself at him knocking him back a little. Burying your face in his soft red scarf. 

His words are so simple and wonderful. Made you unclench your teeth and wrap your arms around his bony neck tighter. "I'm sorry pap! I'm sorry  _ *hic* _ I'm so sorry!" You were babbling out apologies. 

"NO NEED FOR APOLOGIES FOR I WAS NOT REAL IN YOUR UNIVERSE! AS STRANGE AS THAT SOUNDS EVEN THOUGH YOU KILLED MY FICTIONAL SELF, IT JUST MEANS HE COULD NOT COME CLOSE TO THE REAL THING!! NYEH NYEH HEHEHEHE!!" Papyrus was not mad at all like he said it was strange but he knows you would not ever hurt him or anyone here. 

"Thank you!" You said, sounding grateful and relieved, your soul glowing brightly as it reached out for Papyruse's comfort and understanding. 

Then you then felt another pair of arms around you. It was Sans.

"I know who you are, sweetheart. i promise, i'm not mad." Sans said deeply as he meant it. Hugging you. Until you felt Stretch leaning over and then Blue and then Dream and so on. Soon it was all one big huge bone pile of hugs. Even Error who hovered awkwardly with his arms out but not touching anyone. Instead wrapping his strings around the gaint hugging bone pile. 

It was the effort that counts. 

Even Dust and Ink who just kept still, once they saw the hugging pile and joined in.

"Oh, a bone pile! I call top!" Ink shouted as he jumped for it! Hearing the skeletons scream in protest. 

" don't ya fuckin' dare!" Red snarled at the grinning rainbow skeleton. 

"...oh shit" Fluffy new what was coming. 

"NO! STAY BACK!" Edge screeched squeezing Red and Jupiter. While kicking his red sharp boots at him in the air. 

Much to Inks growing amusement! 

Error backs the hell away! But his strings betrayed him! 

As Ink jumped on top making you all fall over onto the floor with Error about to crash and all groaning. His strings dragged him down with the rest of them. You were buried under like five skeletons. 

Red cursing to get the fuck off! 

Blue feeling a bone in his bones!?

Stretch punning how we all  _ fell _ for you. Which made you blush deeply. 

With Edge threatening, he will kill him if he tells another one! 

Your eyes then wandered to the door to see Dusty who was staring at you. His grin was unusually wide. Then he held out both arms and plopped down on Axe and Fluffy. Both "oofing" at the impact. 

"Friends!" Ink shouted with a smug ass grin but shapes in his eye sockets. 

" ~~N-NO~~!" Error shouted like it was the end of the world. 

That was the last straw. You burst out laughing. Wheezing so hard as the others found your laugh contagious. All chuckling a long with you happily. 

Your face probably looked so red and puffy. 

"Stars, that talk did go better than I thought it would." You wiped your tears away smiling a small smile. As they blush looking away or nod in agreement. 

"by the way, is this a good time to say toriel is going to be stopping by sometime this week?" Sans said out of the blue casually but you could tell he was nervous? 

They all complain towards Sans! Who just snuggled into your side.

"i was going to tell you all buuut, eh. things changed." 

"great, that nosy bitch is coming over." Red grumbled as Papyrus Gasped, "RED! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" 

" hate to break it to ya creampuff, but your toriel is just as nosy as our asgore." Stretch commented, looking like a cat about to fall asleep then and there. Not caring how many skeletons were on him. 

"Wait! So Toriel is mean? I thought she was like an amazing motherly figure?" You asked disbelief all over your face! This is shocking you to your core! 

"well, she isn't mean and is a mother figure, but…" Sans trials off not knowing the right words to describe Toriel. She was a little complicated. 

"  ~~s-she i-is a p-pushy and i-inconsiderate o-of y-your o-opinions or m-morals. s-s-she thinks s-she is r-right b-because s-she i-is q-queen and a m-mother~~." __ Error who was now in a safe zone of all the bone piles, he looked so annoyed while crossing his arms. Little white errors floating around him.

Too much physical contact for him. Aw he did so good!

Wow. That is not what you were expecting to hear at all.

"Well, I will make my opinion of her when I meet her but, why is she stopping by so suddenly?" You asked, it was a valid question as Sans felt like he was on the spot. Feeling all eye's or eyelights on him. 

His grin stretched out wider. Shrinking into his hoodie. 

"because she heard of you being the new alpha of the Dog Squad, so she wants to meet you. heh… she also doesn't know you live with us."

What?

"Why does it matter if I live with you guys?" You frowned. It was so odd, why would that matter? 

" it's because when we are here, she is already uptight with us. also she has being really uncomfortable around axe, dust, nightmare and error the most.” 

...isn’t that racist? Hmmm, you'll store that info for later."Well I hope that's not the case but I will be careful when she comes. Not going to lie, I am a little excited to meet her still!" You said excitedly as everyone started getting up one by one. Like reverse dominos or something. 

"YOU’RE STAYING, RIGHT?" Blue asked nervously. As you looked at him to see him looking scared you would say no. 

"Of course I am, me and Sans are good again. Right?" You turned to him to genuinely ask. As he grinned down at you warmly. " yep, in fact we might be even closer." he said with a deeper voice. Grinning so wide. It was so smug. 

That made you blush and heart to speed up! The others glaring at him. 

You shake your head smiling still. As the other grilled him for some reason silently. You didn't know why but you didn't think much about it. 

You’re going to be more open with them… looking around the room meeting eyes with Fluffy who winked at you. Which made you flop your face in Sans mattress. Blushing like crazy. Hearing his distant deep gravely chuckle. 

Okay, maybe… make your feelings a little more clear. Just to see if they take notice. Your soul pulsed happily at that idea. 

"Okay, boys! We had our talks. I am glad we are all good. Now let's go and head to bed! I have to pick up Joey tomorrow." You clapped your hands getting their attention. Who all looked at you. Not noticing how they all looked at you differently as they follow you out and head to bed. Saying good nights with warm smiles at each other. 

After all, love is blind. ~~But souls are not.~~

+++

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay we are getting somewhere in the plot! Yay! I don't know how to feel about the scene when they forgive each other and talk. I just hope I covered the points of the fight and everything. 
> 
> If you thought something was missing or have any feedback please tell! I suck at angst snd soppy moments like this so I hope it was enjoyable some what! I also thought if this were me and I have dont the genocide run like twice. (I couldn't get passed Undyne) and then really met them. Even though its a game I would still feel so guilty and really ball my eye's out. And be scared if they would hate me. 
> 
> But hopefully the next chapter should be out sooner rather than later. My work has me on weird schudules and if you follow me on Tumblr then you know I need to hit my studies hard as well. So I try to post something! 
> 
> Thank you guys though for everything and let me kniw if you guys are looking forward to something in future chapters. It might just happen! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Tumblr @blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	32. Denial! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK TWINKIES!!!! Wow been a long time huh? Yes yes I am not dead! Yay! A lot has been going on in my life but I got this for you guys.
> 
> Hope ya like 11,331 words! Cause this chapter is long! So instead of splitting it I put a looong gap for a break. So if you have something to do and don't want to lose your place I gotch u Twinkies!!
> 
> ALSO INCREDIBLE FANART OF READER!!! Its amazing!! 
> 
> Its on my Tumblr! Thank you so much Vixen-vin!
> 
> https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/627966258601754624/hello-w-im-an-amatuer-artist-that-really
> 
> Anyway guys enjoy!

+++

  
  


The next day started off quite eventful to say the least. Once you got woken up by Edge pulling you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes! It startled you at first thinking you were getting kidnapped. But only when you heard his booming voice you slumped in relief. 

"Oh, just Edge." you murmur, was your brain on yet? 

"I HAVE COME FOR YOU HUMAN!" He said with a tad of smugness in his voice at hearing you groan. 

Yes. It was now.

"Edgeeeeeee nooooo!!" You whine not even bothering to open your eyes. What's the point when you can get a few more zs. Why did he have to do this!? If you were being honest you felt flustered. His arm was wrapped around your inner knees to keep you from falling. Your ass was really close to his face! You try not to think about it too much as your heartbeat a little faster. 

You are pretty sure at least a good majority of the skeletons Edge included liked to someway carry you around. Rather it be for fun or getting your lazy butt up. To be honest you really liked it… it might be a slight kink. 

You blush at that thought. Oh stars you have a lot of those. Eh not like they will find out.

"EDGE YES! YOU NEED A RIDE TO UNDYNE'S RIGHT?! YOU CAN'T PICK JOEY UP IF YOU JUST DRIVE UNDYNE MOTORCYCLE BACK!! NOW STOP BEING A LAZYBONES! YOUR WORSE THEN MY BROTHER!!" You didn't even have to see his expression to know the face he was making.

"Wwooooow" you groan in mock offence that you don't think he caught on to. 

"I ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH!" 

How cold but refreshing. 

You groan a small thank you in response but don't say anything more. You sway gently, it was almost therapeutic. As Edge made his way down the hallway and stairs. You trusted Edge with your life and know he would never drop you. So you sway back and forth hearing Blue and Jupiter come out and say hello to you. You surprisingly didn't wake up coming in and out of consciousness. You were more tired than you thought. 

Until your whole body was jolted awake! "HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING HUMAN!?" Edge asked in an aggravated voice. Well good morning to you too. The room smelled so good of Fall candles. Oh crap how close was it to your birthday?

Wait what did he say? Fuck has he been talking this whole time!?

"....Yesssss of course??" you drawled out completely squinting your eyes while spilling the lie out. Unsure of what he was talking about.

"THAT WAS A LONG PAUSE!" He retorted back immediately, crap he is on to you! 

"Noooo, I'm tired okayyyy!" You drawled out lazily. Well that's the best you got!

"WELL TO BAD NOW LET'S GO!" he continued forward that's when you realized in your drowsy state he was heading for the door! Now?? 

"Wait, are we leaving now?" You asked, looking around in your blurry state. No Joey. Oh right he is at Undyne's. Oh yeah that's the whole point of all of this. 

"OF COURSE THE SOONER WE LEAVE THE BETTER. I WOULD LIKE TO GET IT OVER WITH AND STOP BY A STORE TO GRAB SOME THINGS FOR DINNER!" He said in confidence. Man you wish you had that kind of confidence. It's so admirable. 

"Edge your very inspiring." you mumble resting your elbow on his black sharp battle body. Your cheek squished together between your hands. Hearing him choke and * _gasp_ * when he stumbles forward. Making your eye's shoot open. "Whoaa careful!" 

"W-WELL OF COURSE I THE TERRIBLE EDGE IS _ALWAYS_ INSPIRING IT'S ONLY NATURAL YOU NOTICE!" He wanted to strike a pose but man did you boost his ego. You couldn't stop the warm feeling filling your chest as you smiled sweetly at his skull. Not that he could see it. 

Your eye's traveled along the tiny cracks and chip marks on his skull. The sight made your soul give a pull of sympathy. You wanted to touch them. Sitting your body up a little more your boobs a little sore from the position but you were so zoned out on touching his scars. Like a magnet was pulling you closer. 

Until his whole body jolted up "Oh shit!" You cling to him like a leach! Omgomgomg looking down at the very far away ground. You're going to plummet to your death!!! 

"NOW NO MORE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME!! WE MUST BE LEAVING!" He screeched out of nowhere marching to the door. Very grateful that you can't see his glowing cheekbones. 

Oh did he know what you were going to do?

Wait a second you don't have anything on you!

"Wait but I need my purse and jacket!" You said wiggling in his hold. "Let me go get that stuff please!" You failed miserably getting out of his hold. Why did the skeletons need to be so strong!? and smell good.

He scoffed and set you down. But your body was walking like a zombie. As you headed back towards the long suffering stairs. "Stupid stairs" 

Not even four steps in and Edge couldn't take it anymore! 

"I WILL JUST GO GET YOUR THINGS!! YOU ARE SLOWER THEN RED ON A LAZY DAY! WHICH IS EVERY DAY!" Edge had no patience, storming passed you to the stairs at a lightening speed compared to your sleepy zombie pace. 

"Wow." You said astound...

After standing there for a good 10 seconds your groggy mind processes something.

You need a drink.

You waddle off slowly to the kitchen. Needing a drink to clench your thirst. Feeling the room temperature floor under your bare feet. Aw man he didn't grab you shoes. Oh well,

Rounding the corner seeing the bright hissing light of the kitchen. You see a large shadow figure in there as well. 

You walk towards the high counter to poke your head out of the side, seeing Red slouched over the counter with a large bottle of mustard. Red bags under his eye sockets. He looked just as tired as you felt. 

"Aw, you were one of his victims too?" you say jokingly and watch him turn towards you huffing in amusement. His tired grin looked a bit more wide and he looked more awake. 

" da' crazy ass skeleton has lost his mind at 8am." His voice so deep and husky your heart pound as you blushed moving to the fridge to grab your A1. Gosh how have you survived this long without dying from their voices? You're just glad you lasted this long.

Twisting the cap as you take a nice dabble of yumminess on your tongue. "That's the good stuff" you said wistfully while taking another sip. Walking over to Red and dared to lean on him. It was fine… you loved it so much! 

"Good morning, I'm tired." You groaned, rubbing your face in his soft plushy black sleeve. You loved being near him, being near all of them. Your heart was pounding as you showed your secret but bold affection. 

His cheekbones lit up as you lean against him and show much affection. His soul was beating faster in his ribcage. As a warm feeling filled both your chests. 

He can't resist wrapping his large arm around your warm soft shoulders which you loved. Yesss! You'll blush and you'll call yourself an idiot later!

Right now you will just soak into this hot heated skeleton. 

His arm was much bigger than your own. You felt undeniably safe. 

" good mornin' doll" he took a chug of mustard, just enjoying this time with you. Listening to your very happy soul that was practically coaxing his soul out. 

_'Fuck! He's in too deep.'_

Both enjoying the comfortable silence and contact. 

"THERE YOU ARE!? I THOUGHT YOU WANDERED OFF TO FALL ASLEEP! RED ARE YOU COMING WITH US?" Edge asked, as his arm held your long trench coat that Error made you and your purse, oh and your heh black leather boots he picked out at the store. 

Your heart warmed up at him being so thoughtful. What a sweetie. 

" where ya goin'?" Red grunted curiously, "To pick up Joey and maybe go to the store" you answered his question while taking another sip of A1. 

Red wanted to go to hang out with his bro and their SOULmate. He won't miss that for the world. 

He grinned softly down at your tired cute face and crazy bed hair, " sure if ya want a bag of bones like me to tag along. ya cool with that dollface?" 

"Aw, of course I am but be sure to bring more than your bones. I want all of you there." you said sweetly not seeing his cheekbones glow as Edge looked at you with wide sockets but didn't comment. 

" ya got it doll" he was honestly so happy he doesn't know what he is going to do with you. Well that's not true afew things come to mind, Heh.

"It's okay we will suffer together!" You wrap your arm around Red's pelvis. Well as much as you could. Taking a swig of A1 the same time as he does. Both sighing tiredly. 

"YOU BOTH LOOK LIKE PORCH MONKEY'S! RED STOP BEING A BAD INFLUENCE ON THE HUMAN!!" 

"But we aren't even on the porch?" 

" i'm not a bad influence," he argued back weakly. 

Wow no one responded to your oh so amazing comeback. Truly hurt!

"Your right Red is a bad influence " waiting for dramatic effect, "he is _bad to the bone."_ You grinned so wide really proud of yourself watching Edge look betrayed then furious he picks you up like a football! And grabs a laughing choking Red by the fluffy hood who was laughing loudly. Trying not to choke on his mustard. As you were so proud of yourself for that one. Yes! 

Blushing crimson red on his skull, his soul was all warm and fuzzy. 

_'fuck you are gonna kill him'_. He thought with a grin, today was going to be fun. 

Pulling out his keys Edge started the car once he threw you and Red inside. Undyne's bike was on a biking hitch on the back of his red shiny convertible. How it was staying and not damaging the nice car was beyond you. Eh, chalking it up to magic. 

You turned to the heater that was Red who you saw was leaning against you and was still snoring. Aww you feel like your heart is about to explode with affection. 

Plucking up your purse you shove your phone and wallet that Edge grabbed for you inside your purse and threw on your jacket.

You and Edge both looked at each other. You two just shake your head in fake disappointment. You won't say anything about the amused smile he wore. As he pulled out of the garage and parking lot. 

Riding down to Undyne's house with the breeze blowing your white tangly hair back. The peaceful atmosphere made you feel so calm. The morning air is like a friendly reminder to stay awake. 

It was definitely getting colder. You are grateful for your jacket that you put on and for the big ol' skeleton next to you who was producing so much heat. You almost dozed off a few times. Only to jolt awake every few minutes. 

Until you glance inside the car he had a cool radio. "Can I turn on the radio?" You asked, pointing to the four by 6 blue screen. Oh it even had bluetooth!

"WHAT DOES THE RADIO DO?!" Edge glared at the screen. Like it personally offended him. 

"It plays music or morning news, sometimes comedy stations, talk shows, and some other stations for Christians, etcetera etcetera!" You say with many oppositions just letting your mouth ramble. "Now that I think about it I didn't even know there was that much on the radio saying it out loud?" You say looking up at Edge the morning light was bouncing off his handsome features like a villain in the movies. Holding back a blush and wide grin looking forward again. 

Not seeing the interested look Edge was giving you as you ramble he was listening to all of it. 

" the radio sounds interestin', " Red woke up crossed his arms as he looked so comfy all squished up. Like a big soft teddy bear. You wanted to hug him so badly but instead you just lean against him barely. It's like a magnet was trying to pull you in. Could… could Red feel it to? Or were you just having wishful thinking?

Probably the latter. 

" EVERYTIME I USE IT IT ONLY GOES TO THIS HORRIFIC STATIC SOUND!" You looked at Edge and giggled, shaking your head. At his death glare towards the radio like he could get the answer that way. Aww your heart is melting!

"Edgy look." You said with affection smiling sweet pointing to the knobs as he glanced at them, thankful that you didn't see his cheekbones flush at the nickname. 

Keeping his eyes on the road not thinking of the nickname or the affectionate way you said! No not at all. 

Red seeing this whole thing holding in his laugh instead his grin grew wider. As you lean forward you point to the knobs and buttons. 

"Just turn this to see what station you want to listen to. Usually the good music is on hot 900.7 or 1.700." You turn the knob a few times on some radio morning news. 

Missing the static channels and skipping around until you hear a song that makes you almost burst out laughing. Hehe, instead you settled back in your seat. Relaxing your shoulders and putting your hands in your lap. 

Red and Edge both staring at your grinning ass face as they hear a song start to play. 

(Put link to Bad To The Bone song) 

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT!?" 

" doll? what the fuck is on?" Red found your shit eating grin contagious. He's just gonna wait and see what you have planned. 

"Listen~" you turned it up as you already knew that they were curious and cautious. 

" _On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered around,~"_ you sang in a deep mocking accent trying to match him. 

" _And they gazed in wonder, at that they found~_ " Edge felt like something was coming. A punchline? A joke? Something that made him slow down on the country's empty road. 

Red felt the sudden itchy feeling. One he knows all too well. Something is coming. 

" _The head nurse spoke up and she said leave this one alone~"_ you tried to stop the smile but it wouldn't listen! You could feel Edge keep glancing at you. Waiting for something. Ohh there was something alright! 

You turned to him in your seat with the most serious face you could muster. 

_"She could tell right away,_

_that I was_ **_Bad to the bone_ ** _~"_

They both went completely dead silent. Gapping at you as you continue.

" _Bad to the bone, bad to the bone~~"_

~" _B-B-B-Bad to the bone_

 _B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-Bad, Bad to the bone_."~ You babble it out bobbing your head as you shake your head to the beat. Your B's slurring but who cares!! Looking up to see Red almost falling out of the car! His back was bouncing from laughter. He wanted to watch and listen to you as you sing it. But he couldn't stop laughing! 

The background is still playing.

  
  


~ _I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you~_

  
  


You watch him with amusement and a warm feeling fills your chest, then you watch him shakily point at Edge. 

Which made you turn to look at Edges reaction. 

You couldn't stop the burst of laughter that left you again when you saw him holding his red leather boot. With a look that could kill towards his own radio. 

"THE RADIO IS EVEN MORE EVIL THAN I ANTICIPATED! SOMEHOW IT HAS TANTIED YOU HUMAN! IT _KNEW_ I WAS A SKELETON! AND NOW IT HAS YOU PUNNING DEADFUL SONGS?!" Edge was shouting as he glared at his radio as the Bad to the bone song continued. 

You tried to stop him but your body kept shaking. "N-no hahaha it's just a song!!" You wheeze out holding your stomach. It hurts! 

Edge smirked at you, laughing your whole face was red as you leaned against him trying to tell him not to break his radio. 

Of course he wasn't actually going to bash his radio in. Even if the devil actually put on that song. But seeing your laughing flushed face and huge smile. With your laughter ringing in his skull like a joyful tune it made him feel…

His soul pounds. 

What the fuck was he feeling!!!!? Towards a human!?! No! Why would he like you _that_ way!? You are his SOULmate along with the rest of boneheads. And yet each of them either have one color string or the other.

He had neither his was a mix of silver and gold intertwining together like a braid. He had a good idea what it meant. 

He has a choice or more over _you_ do. Only if you both feel the connection can it be romantic he thought he only liked you as a friend. Yet the idea of you only liking him as a friend makes half of him ache.

WHICH IS STUPID BECAUSE HE HAS NO FEELINGS TO ACHE OVER IN THE FIRST PLACE! 

Putting back on his boot. Grumbling to himself. He keeps his eye sockets on the road listening to you calming down along with Red. 

"Ohh! I swear that was like a work out for my belly! Don't worry I will change it and put on a song I think you both will like!" You felt so giddy smiling wide. It was like you took a giddy drug or something!? You feel so energised and happy, your chest feels so warm and like it's about to burst!

You love this feeling.

Not seeing Edge grip the wheel tighter. 

-

Edge gripped the wheel as he fought down the blush. _You_ , YOU ARE TRYING TO SEDUCE HIM!?! You _had_ too much! While Edge was gripping the wheel with a death grip. Battling his soul and mind at your soul seduction. His soul was buzzing to your excitement and love you had for them. He would like to think it's the deeper kind.

-

Red was blushing shamelessly and even grinned down at you. Which got your attention and seeing that face he was giving you made your heart and soul pick up.

Blushing deeply. Oh my gosh stars help you! You smile bashfully then put on a rock song that both Red and Edge seemed to enjoy. 

As you all pulled into Undynes you followed after Edge since he got out faster than Red who got out sluggishly. 

You three walk to the door knocking.

*knock knock* you then hear Joey barking at the door. "I missed him so much!" You gush as you missed your Joey baby! Your sweetie was whining on the other side. 

You can't help but hug the door. "Joey! Mama missed you so much!" Your body was pressed up against the large door. You didn't care if you looked like an idiot! 

You heard him whine and bark like crazy. His bark echoing through their hallway. 

" doll if you're gonna be pressed up against a door _that_ hard at least let me be right behind that sweet ass" Red perverted mother trucker made you blush so deeply, watching you move from the door and look at him to see a wide shameless grin. You scrunch up your nose to hide your blush. Well tried to. He winked at you that you swear went straight to your core. 

How do you respond to that!? Yes!? You idiot Red do you understand what you are doing to your poor heart and soul!?! Calm down! Why is this getting to you so much!? You were sputtering like an idiot to his delight. 

"SANS!" Edge screeched as a light red blush was on his cheekbones. Reds grin became normal as he looked up at Edge. Raising a bone brow at Edges lack of a lecture. " heh sorry boss was half jokin'" he shrugged not sorry. 

"THAT'S BETTER-WAIT WHAT!!?" Edges eyelights bulge out as Red chuckles shrugging his shoulders. He was half way joking he wanted that to happen but, he would never do that to you without your consent. But he ain't lyin' about that round plump ass you always walk around with. Damn he doesn't know how he survived this long.

The door opened to see a sleepy Undyne, "Whoa that's a sight you don't see every day" you mutter, her usual neat pretty ariel red hair flowing down to her butt. Seeing how crazy and really tangly it looked, you assume she just got out of bed. Her yellow eye had a dark blue bag underneath and she looked tired. Drool rolling down her sharp ass teeth.

You watched in amusement her lean against the door. Snoring like a pig with her mouth open. 

You were fangirling inside! This was so cool to see the Undyne look like a sleeping hobo! Like you in the morning! "Haha, sorry didn't mean to wake you guys up." you laugh as she gives you a lazy grin. Whoa, that's an odd look on her! 

You're about to point just that out but it seemed she beat you to it. Bummer. 

Her eye shoots open all the way bungling out. Holy shit! Making you jump back as Joey rams into you sending you on your ass. 

"Oof! Joey calm down!" He was whining like crazy, his tail looking like a helicopter. If you didn't know any better you would expect him to start flying. 

His tongue licking your face causing you to giggle. "Joey! Calm down." You looked him straight in the eye's as his tail never stopped wagging but he sat down and leaned against you instead. As you pet his your dogs very happy furry head.

You hear Undyne ramping inside for Alphys to get up. "Huh when did she go back inside? Kinda scary how quiet she can be." You mumble to yourself moving a chunk of hair out of your face. 

"Well that was still interesting!" you giggle looking at Edge and Red who nod, "that was certainly a sight," 

"PATHETIC WHO ISN'T READY AND UP BY 5AM!?" 

"Edge" you deadpan at him then pointing at your chest. "Me. That's who!" 

He scoffs looking the other way "YOU DON'T COUNT YOUR DIFFERENT!" 

That your loving tsundere self about to explode. You couldn't help the weird happy coo that left you. "Aw I am? Do tell me more Edgy?" You tease a little enjoying his reaction very much!

His skull blows a dark orange blush oh dear he looks like he can't decide if he wants to kill you or not!

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T GET THAT PRIVILEGE!!!" He explodes on you but to get your attention back to your dog! 

You missed his clearly offended face. That Red was having trouble trying not to laugh and aw at his lil bro's usual hidden facial expressions now being so open. 

"FUCK!" They all hear Undyne scream while opening the door violently.

"AHHHH!! HOLY SHIT WHO WAS THAT!?" You jump to your feet screaming at the top of your lungs. 

Red and Edge just blink at her, not even a little flinch. They are crazy with their senses! 

"Here ya go Anime punk! Here is your ID and other quacky stuff! But I gotta go do something or heh a certain yellow wife, if ya know what I mean!" She gave you such a cheeky shark ass grin. Then winked as she handed your still slow brain an envelope of your identification. What the hell was going on now?! Your brain can't take this kind of fast speed change! "Uhhh what!?" 

Wait a second!?

You can feel your face heat up "At 8am!?!" You squeak how can you do anything kinky like that in the morning!? Is that normal? Is that what couples do? 

"There is never a wrong time! I'm sure you understand!! Plus it seems you guys all made up. I'll ask you about it later! See ya!!" And with that she slammed the door open and ran back inside. The force of the door made your hair fly back. 

Yeahhh suuuure you understand, not in the slightest. 

"Uhh I think that's our que to leave??" You squeak turning around with a stunned confused expression on your face. 

"What the fuck just happened?" You asked, looking bewildered, not even noticing you were already right next to the car. 

"lesbains lovers" Red commented with a grin and raised bone brow which made you snort. Buckling up with Joey already in the back. 

"SANS! THAT IS THEIR BUSINESS AND WE HAVE WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR! NOW IF WE LEAVE NOW WE SHOULD BE DONE WITH OUR SHOPPING BY 10AM!" Edge seemed to have thought this through really well. You look behind you at Joey who had such a happy look on his face. Looking at you with his pink tongue hanging out. Plus drool. His dark brown pretty eyes twinkle in the light had your heart melting. 

"I love you Joey baby!" You hugged his neck causing him to get excited whining trying to lick your face but only getting clumps of your unkempt hair in his mouth. "Eww!" 

"COME ON HUMAN Y/N WE HAVE TO GO YOU CAN CODDLE HIM LATER!" Edge shouts, "Okay just let me sit down properly!" You said defensively "He's just jealous" you whisper in his ear hearing a loud "YOU WISH!" From your right. 

Red waited until you sat down to get inside the car. 

"To the store! I honestly need to grab a few things too." 

Riding down the road all enjoying the peaceful silence and morning air. Joey looked like he was high on morphine from the wind blowing his fur in all the right places.

Reaching a huge building that you have never seen before. But you recognize that name brand anywhere! 

"MTT!! Are we at a store that has Mettaton's name brand products!? So that also means he did make it big on the surface?" You were beaming with excitement. Stretching your neck back when Edge turns in the parking lot to find a spot. Never taking your eyes off the supposed to be fictional store! 

" ya apparently he has fuckin' gotten quite a name for himself up 'ere with his monster products and his name brand stuff from the underground. ya seem excited doll?" Red grinned in amusement over a store especially over that box of bolts. 

Snapping your head towards Red so fast that it made his amusement grow. 

"Well of course I am! I have only read about MTT products. People either make them seem really good or a knock off. But now I actually see which one is true! With my own eye's!" You sit up in your seat waiting for Edge to start getting out of the car!

He got out fast but with grace as he held the door open for you. "Aw why thank you~" You smile up at him fluttering your eyelashes in a teasing flirtatious manner. Then watching Joey hop out.

He ignored the way you made his soul beat because it was _just_ because you are his SOULmate nothing more.

You could feel your cheeks flush as your soul was pounding quietly enough for neither of them to notice.

He huffs and starts to walk forward in front of you and Red. "He seems a little off today? Is it just me?" You look at Red for an answer who shakes his skull with a lazy grin.

"How are you not worried? What if he needs someone to talk to? I can make the first step if he is too shy?" You frown deeply at that thought. Feeling like you have no one to talk to is one of the worst feelings out there. It's lonely and you feel like no one wants to hear your problems. Hearing Red chuckle a little. 

A heavy weight landed on your head. You already know it's Red. " course i am doll but sometimes it's better to be left alone. it's okay, doll , he is just havin' some conflicting emotions today. don't let it get to ya, trust me." He pets your head gently running his phalanges through your hair and his deep brooklyn accent was soothing. 

You stare into those red bright eyelights that didn't seem to be lying to you. You smile meekly "Okay you know him better than I do. Sorry for pouncing on you," you blow a small raspberry kicking a stray bottle cap across the pavement. 

Before he even got to send a flirtatious comment back at you. You were screaming at your body to move! 

Aaahhokayyyyy go for it! Just an innocent peck!

You jump up and barely kiss his cheekbone. A warm feeling coursing through your lips at the contact. Not knowing you were cutting him off. Heart pounding in your chest like a bird.

You gave him what hoped to be a sweet smile "Thanks Sans," you whispered for only him to hear and headed towards Edge running after him. 

While stumbling on air and your whole face a blaze. Oh my gosh ohmygosh ohmygosh you did it!! Stay calm, don't jump! You glue your hands to your side Joey catching up with you easily. Hoping you don't look like an awkward robot. 

Joey watching out for cars while you internally freak out on the inside. 

Not knowing you left a soulstruck goofy grinning blushing edgy skeleton in the parking lot. " now that's pouncin" his breath hitches, grazing the still tingly spot on his cheekbones. 

His full skull red while sneering at the nosy fuckin' stareing pass byers. 

" what the fuck are ya lookin' at!" He glares at the humans who turn away from the beet red scary skeleton. 

  
  


When you caught up to Edge Joey glued to your side as he walked next to you not even giving the strangers any attention as you walked across the parking lot. Having your mind and heart calm and collected again. 

"So Edge, what kind of MTT brands are there?" You really want to break the ice and honestly get to know Edge more. Your feelings towards him were weird. You definitely found him attractive and that day you hung out with him and Ink you know that your feelings towards both of them are much more complicated. But right now you just want to focus on getting to know him more. 

He glanced down at you "YOU WANT TO SEE THE MTT BRANDS RIGHT!? WELL THIS STORE IS ALL MTT ONLY! THE ONLY PRODUCTS THAT ARE WORTHY OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE!!" He stated proudly, it honestly made you smile hearing that. 

He didn't really answer your question but it's close enough. 

"Then let's go! And maybe see some other cool stuff!" You had a skip to your step walking in between Edge and now Red who was on your other side. 

You had to keep telling yourself not to gawk at the pass buying monsters or get all overly excited. You didn't like it when you were gawked at so you won't do the same. 

Oooor at least try to.

Of course the second we all walk into the store humans and monsters glance or look your way. It was probably weird and a little cool to see two awesome badass handsome skeletons, a small weird looking human who was still in pajamas and has crazy white hair that wasn't brushed and two different colored eyes. With a pretty decent size gorgeous german shepherd. Walking into a MTT convenience store.

"NOW I HAVE QUITE A LIST! IF WE START NOW WE SHOULD BE OUT IN 20 MINUTES TOPS! 25 IF THE HUMAN SERVANT IS INCOMPETENT FOR MY GREAT AND TERRIBLENESS!" Edge scans the store ready to go shopping at 8 something am is astounding!

Holy shit he just pulled out a long list it was full! Front and back!

When did he have the time to make that?!

"Uh Edge you were blessed with long striking legs that help you practically glide from place to place." That seemed to grab his attention and ego, placing your hand on top of your chest _. "I_ an unfortunate soul who was _cursed_ with short none striking legs," 

"YOU SHOULDN'T SELL YOURSELF SHORT-"

" don't sell yourself short dollface," 

Edge and Red said at the same time. 

You have never heard Edge snap his jaw shut so quickly. The ringing hard click was still cringe worthy.

You gap at Edge then Red. 

Your mouth fell open as the whole store froze. Your wide mouth was cracking into an open wide smile. 

"NO." Edge said in breathless horror, not letting this happen. No.

"Yes! You just hehe, _shorten_ yourself to our level!" Your mouth shouted before it was too late. Shit! Slapping your hands to your grinning mouth. 

Red was giving the most proud, most tearful look towards Edge. While more tears bubble up from that bro moment and your pun. 

Who looked so mortified glaring down at you and Red. 

He mumbled something under his breath. What? You had no clue what he said but you knew it was aggressive and tsundere. 

"I AM GOING TO GO GET MY THINGS! I WILL NOT WAY UP ON YOU TWO LAZYBONES!!" He storms off in a few strides and is gone from sight in two seconds flat. 

"Aaaand he's gone. Aw he is just mad cause he loved it!" You coo placing your hand on your left cheek. You saw that tiny smile peek on his sharp teeth. 

" heh nah he is just in denial" Red chuckles, shaking his skull. 

"I mean I know he 'doesn't' like puns but I saw that smile!" You swat your pointer finger towards a grinning Red. Hmm, 

"Why are you grinning like that?" You narrow your eye's up at him, his grin grows a bit wider. 

" like what?" Red just keeps a poker face up.

What hell are you missing?

"What is it? Am I missing something!?" You were searching your brain and looking around like the answer will magically appear! Well there is magic so fingers cross!!

" nope"

"You're lying! Tell me I promise I won't tell anyone!" 

" sorry not my secret to tell"

"What the hell! Ugh you think this will stop me dead wrong! I have all day!" You were so curious you know if he can't really tell you and yes you are being nosy but you feel like it's something very important! And somehow about you! 

Red was just amused. " not worried" 

"I'm offended!" You storm blindly towards, "where the hell am I going?!" You can feel your cheeks heating up, seriously!?

"Do you know where the food section is?" You whisper a little bitterly and embarrassed.

His wide smug ass grin doesn't help! 

" this way miss fine ass" he coos teasingly. 

He nods his skull towards the opposite direction to where you were going. 

  
  


\---- HEY TWINKIES! Here is a Gap break if ta need it whether to do something grab ya a drink or even cut this off for yourself as the chapter and read the rest as another chapter! You do you! 

He knows it now. You were trying to kill him. This was your goal! Was it your plan all along!? Could it be you know of your deadly charms?!

It didn't really bother him that he shared a moment with Sans. It's just, why? He can't fully embrace the feeling. He doesn't need to embrace anything! 

Sans seemed to be enjoying himself while you looked happy as well. It was all starting to become just a tad bit overwhelming. Course he won't admit that out loud. 

Humans and monsters stared or ran away, his deep glare and scowl wasn't helping him seem more friendly.

Monsters were more polite about it but that doesn't mean he doesn't notice their staring.

Papyrus scoffs at their behaviour "PATHETIC!" The crumbling sound of paper catches his attention back to his task.

…. A very unsettling feel has settled in his soul. It was annoying. How much his soul let such heavy and unsettling feelings just camp on his soul like it had the audacity to do so!

An image of you popping into his mind appeared to have that same heavy parasite!! Start to flare up again. He was wearing the scariest expression on his face. But was really just full of confusion and denial. 

That sends monsters and humans to avoid that whole aisle entirely.

No. It's not possible. He has _not_ fallen for you! Or your charms! Or smile! Or laugh! Or they way you look at him and his brother! So what if he has the 'choice' for his SOULstring to be either gold (romantic) or sliver (platonic)! But… that also means you also have a %50 of not liking him in a romantic way.

That means it could only be one sided. 

…

"HMPH, LIKE I CARE IF YOU EVEN LIKES ME THAT WAY! YOU ARE A HUMAN! LUCKY TO BE EVEN MY SOULMATE AT ALL!" He yanks a nearby basket out of the stack and throws what he needs (already knows this place and prices by heart) Into his basket. 

So HE HAS DECIDED TO NOT LOVE YOU!!

It's that simple. 

~~Liar~~

So he won't think about you anymore. 

It's not like he even finds you attractive! With your warm soft skin or soft fluffy hair. 

Tch… you probably have so many boils on your skin underneath those clothes! And your hair probably gets so tangly that it looks like a rat's nest. Besides today, he did drag you out of bed so it was excuse able. 

Yet as he tries to imagine all that. His soul only slams against his spine like slapping him , sending him stumbling back. "NYEH!! FUCK!" Keeping his balance he quickly scans the area. If anyone saw that humiliating display he would dust them on the spot. 

Then while staring blankly at his basket, his soul made him remember that time when you had no pants or when they only saw you in a towel…. 

SO WHAT!? You have perfect soft pale skin that was very beautiful! Big whoop you take good care of yourself! But that doesn't matter and your hair is all tangled and looking like a soft cloud. With big jewel-like eyes that could beat the underground waterfall crystals and your round soft pink cheeks. So you weren't ugly! _Good for you_!

Your curves weren't **horrible** to look at either. And how small yet healthy you were and he could just pick you up… 

" uh boss" 

\---

"You think he is okay?" You side whisper to Red who honestly didn't know right now. 

You and Red both saw people and monsters scattering from across the store. When you heard Edge shout "NYEH! FUCK!" 

That had you worried Edge didn't curse much so what ever happened must have been big. 

You dropped the random useless MTT product in your hands in the cart and both you, Joey, and Red rushed to where they heard Edge. 

Pushing past people was easy considering Red was like a shield to them all scattering like cockroaches. Which annoyed you but you just needed to make sure Edge was okay.

When you all got there you saw Edge against the shelf with his basket almost full and his cheekbones were dusted a dark orange skeleie blush! With his whole face scrunched up in a tight embarrassed expression. That had you worried and finding it cute. 

But the sight was still bizzare for you and Red. 

" uh boss" 

Edge snapped his skull towards both of you. His blush deepened along with his scowl. He got up brushing off his clothes and then coughed in his fist. 

"WHAT?!" Edge gave Red a look that made Reds grin tighten. You could see the silent communication that the two have. Ohhhh okay this might not be your business. Sure you feel a little left out but something tells you to keep quiet. 

Joey wags his tail at seeing Edge walking up to him who looks down at him. His bone brows frowning deeply then he glanced at you. Why was your heartbeat growing faster? That look it, it was so hard to understand. You blush slightly "You okay Edge?" You asked, still looking at him like a staring contest, it was giving you butterflies! 

Your voice seemed to snap him out of it. "YES OF COURSE WHY WOULDN'T I BE!? I WAS JUST OUTRAGED AT THESE PRICES!!" Edge crossed his bony arms turning away from you at the lamp. 

"Whoa that is one glittery lamp! Do people actually buy this tacky stuff?" You comment scanning it over this screamed Mettaton all over it. 

" dollface ya can't be talkin" Red at the cart full of useless tacky stuff that screamed Mettaton tacky shit. 

Uhhh!

"Y-you can't blame me! I might need this stuff one day! It's MTT and it was all on clearance! I had to get it!" You grab the cart picking up the not so useless stuff! You might not _really_ need it but, sales!!!!

Edge looked at your cart raising a bone brow. "HUMAN." 

"Yes!" You chirp giving him big hopeful eyes.

"YOU NEED A MENS SHAVING KIT?" Edge raised a bone brow at you flipping it over to examine it. 

"I have to shave my legs and other places! You don't know how hairy I am! Plus mens razors are a billion times better and safer than womens. True fact." You cross your arms huffing. 

"IT SAYS FOR BEARDS" 

You froze. Crap.

"busted" Red whispered amusement lacing his voice. 

"Shut up!" You point at Red who grins wider he totally ratted you out! "Okay so it was a good deal! It was, look at this price! 80% off!!! I had to get it! Look at the inspiring message!" 

'Shave like me darlings and you can only hope to be as fabulous and stunningly smooth as me!' 

" wow. i feel so damn inspired and have the sudden urge to buy that." His voice was dripping in sarcasm. 

"I know right?!" You beam dropping it back in the cart. 

" shopping addicts" He was just enjoying this too much! 

"Yes!" You don't deny it! "When there is a sale ya get! It is the rules!!" Crossing your arms stubbornly narrowing your eye's at Reds grin. 

Then you both hear Edge huff, followed by chuckling? You turn towards him. He's laughing! Your chest was filled so warm as Red has learned so many new things today about his brother. 

What shocked you the most was what Edge did next. 

Edge ruffles your hair staring down at you with a soft expression. His gloved phalanges linger on your head gently. You could feel the warmth through his gloves seep into your scalp. 

Your heart beat started beating faster as you were mesmerized by that look he was wearing. What's going on!? Why, why is he looking at you like that? It was making you feel so anxious and… special. 

Loved. Like he wasn't laughing at you. But found it… Dare you think… cute? You blow up blushing deeply speechless as he starts walking forward. 

"DON'T LAG BEHIND! OR I WILL LEAVE YOU TWO!" He storms ahead grabbing the cart and placing his basket on top of your cart. 

Red grabbed your hand making your blush stay on your face. Still in a daze. Red's smile was just amused and looking at you with endearment. 

" come on, ya still got a long way ta go dollface" 

What did that mean!!? You tighten your grip on his bony warm hand that engulfed your own. 

\---

Papyrus was strangling his bony hand. Why the hell did he do that?! He just felt so warm like his whole rib cage was dunked in a hot tub and his reactions seeing you acting cute and it was just a reaction!!! 

His cheekbones turn red as he quietly keeps up with you and Sans around the store. To avert his eye sockets as fast he can. Grumbling. HE WAS NOT STARING! 

He admits you are very appealing and pleasing to the eye sockets. That doesn't change a thing! No matter how hard his soul is beating. 

But your personality! Yuck it's so, so he has no words to describe it it's so horrible! And how you beat him and took his spot on the royal guard! And still _no_ rematch! 

Although he hasn't brought that up in a long time. Why? Did, did he secretly _like_ you having the title? NO! Of course not! He worked until his bones were dusting from exhaustion. Fought anyone in his way with no mercy or little so. 

You're also not funny! Your jokes are tasteless and you're not cute when you mess up on your words either. 

What else? Oh!

Your clueless of your surroundings! You have no awareness of who is around you! So he needs to teach you and protect you- NO! …

It's fine, he is allowed to protect his platonic SOULmate! 

End of discussion!

While Papyrus was having a full on conversation with his soul and his mind. He didn't notice you and Sans looking up at him strangely. 

\---

"Hey Papyrus?" That was the 4th time you called for him until he finally looked down at you. He seemed so deep in thought it was scary!

" ya ok boss? ya been silent the whole time?" Red held out his arm for him patting his upper bony arm. 

He just looked down, not answering Red's question. Fuck maybe he should talk to him, he didn't know just how much this was borthering him. 

You walked up to Edge and grabbed his hand gently fighting down your blush. "Come on you wanted to get groceries right? I know you grabbed some things so did me and Sans!" That amused smile was causing him to look at their cart. Now it was filled with A1 and mustard bottles! 

With you and Red grinning on each side!

"I SPEND 5 _MINUTES_ IN MY THOUGHTS AND YOU TWO ALREADY TAINT THIS CART WITH YOUR CONDIMENTS!!" Papyrus screeched as he tried to take them away and Sans grabbed as many as you can before he snatched the rest. "Noo! My drugs! I need them!! I am low at home!" You hug them tightly to your chest, that was in the way! Ugh you could probably carry more if it wasn't for your big ass boobs!

"GRR FINE! YOU MAY KEEP WHAT YOU HAVE ON YOU! BUT I AM PUTTING AWAY THE REST ALONG WITH YOURS RED!" 

" what!? why does dollface get to keep 'ers?" Sans pointed accusingly at your cheeky gremlin smile. "Thank your Papyrus you're the best!" 

Papyrus blushed slightly but from all the way down here you couldn't see it. 

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! IT'S BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Papyrus pushed the cart forward huffing, finishing up shopping. 

Sans mumbles something under his breath, still slipping a few bottles in the cart anyway.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO! I NEED INGREDIENTS FOR A NEW DISH!" 

That got both your attention. Following Papyrus throughout the whole store Sans making puns and jokes with you coming up with a few of your own. Crackling loudly like idiots throughout the store. 

Edge having to drive your attention away from useless MTT stuff saying that the clearance stuff is on clearance for a reason if it's MTT. But it could be useful?! And it's MTT!! What if you never see them again!?

Still didn't stop you from trying to sneak a few things in. Thinking you were being sneaky but to your lack of suspicion. 

You missed Sans floating the stuff back on the shelves. He knows you don't need 3 vacuum cleaners. 

When you all reach the clothes section you suggest to split up. You needed to grab a few things like underwear and some socks. The brands were crazy Mattaton glittery but eh you need some glitter in your life. 

They both didn't seem to like that idea at all and you can understand that from what happened last time. But you _really_ didn't want Papyrus and Sans Watch you pick out underwear!! Who knows what kind of thoughts would be running through their skulls! 

Joey was with you and you could always yell for help but this time you were prepared. 

*sighs* "Well atleast everything has been going smoothly, Joey help mama pick out some socks!" Your eye's take in the sights so many socks! "Like wow, did Mattaton have a sock kink? I mean I know socks are like lingerie in monster culture but this seems more of an obsession?" Gazing through the socks raising an eyebrow in amusement, until some famailer legs caught your eye, you looked up.

Your mouth fell open and people were staring. But you don't care! "OH MY GOSH!" 

Right before your very eyes having to crank your neck up was Mattaton! Posing like the sexy fabulous diva robot you knew! Wearing these amazing socks!! 

You felt like you were in a Undertale convention!!

Only one pair left.

You hesitantly move the price tag to have a look at the price. Gosh they gotta be so expensive! Mattaton was a sucker for expensive high quality clothes! 

Inhaling sharply, $2,999.99.

"Haaah!" You made the weirded half laugh. Your eye's closed, smiling creepy. 

You found yourself on the opposite side of the store. Not looking back

"Dude F that! I love Mettaton, you know this!" You were talking to yourself or rather Joey. Who barked quietly like a yes. 

"And I don't care if I had a billion dollars! I will never buy those socks! What were they made by Mattaton himself?!"... 

You freeze in the middle of the aisle. "What if they were? And that was the last pair…" 

Shit why were you turning around?!

"I don't need them! Stop it Fangirl self! I don't _NEEED_ IT!!!" You screeched, digging your heels on the white marble floor. Yet you were still walking towards the socks. 

Now people really were staring. Joey looked embarrassed to even be right next to you. Sitting off to the aisle to look like a stray. 

While you were having a crisis on one side of the store Papyrus was having his own. 

\---

Sans has been watching Papyrus the whole time. They were both worried about you. What if you run into danger? They need to be on the lookout for their SOULmate.

Sans glanced at Papyrus again who was frowning at the same piece of black leather pants for 5 minutes now. Even though he knows it's not the $400 fuckin' pants he was frowning about. 

" ya know it's okay to love 'er" Sans blurted out of nowhere bluntly, watching Papyrus sputter then glare deeply at him. 

"I DO. I LIKE HER AS I LIKE YOU." His glare deeped looking angry, irritated. 

" ew, that's fucked up bro, sorry but my soul belongs to y/n" Sans grinned, 

"THAT IS ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING! SANS YOU HAVE HIT A NEW LOW!" Papyrus eye sockets widen then narrow down at him. 

" but ya the one that fuckin' said it, i was just lightly rejectin' ya"

"I NEVER-" 

" do ya wanta run your hand through my skull to?" 

"NO! THAT'S-" 

Sans wasn't done. " how about touch me? ya wanna hug me at random times? or perhaps cudd-" 

"SANS IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT MOUTH! NO! YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" 

" how about kiss-" Sans was picked up by his sweater not flinching but staring Papyrus straight in the eye sockets that looked deathly 

" ya don't right?" 

"WHAT KIND OF BARBARIC QUESTION IS THAT!? NO! YOU ARE MY BROTHER! MY DISGUSTING OLDER BROTHER THAT I LOVE AS NOTHING MORE THAN A BROTHER!" Before Papyrus could finish.

" that's my point." 

Papyrus paused, "ya don't like y/n the way ya like me. i know it's a little scary boss, but ya gotta at least admit ta your feelings or else it could turn to resentment." 

Papyrus's eye sockets widen, dropping Sans for him to land on his feet. Slouching in his hoodie fluff. His expression softer while looking up at Papyrus. Who was looking back down at him with a lost frightened expression.

"T-THAT WON'T HAPPEN! I CAN'T LIKE HER THAT WAY! I DON'T! NOW LET'S GO!" He turned away grabbing the black leather pants and throwing them in the cart. 

Sans grins slightly at the light red tint to Papyrus cheekbones. 

He'll come around. 

"denialll~" Red stretched loudly grinning his red eye lights watching boss NYEH loudly back aggravated. He was going to have Papyrus admit it, he needed to. His soul despite there being a fifty percent chance of it being platonic it already knew what it wanted. 

It was just you who had to make the final call.

\---

Crap! You actually picked them up! These socks are worth more than your life!! And you won't buy them. You're going to ask if these were hand made by Mattaton himself and if they say no. Then you just won't get them. That's simple. 

You want to be with Edge and Red right now. Wandering around the huge store it was incredible and you just felt so grateful to be able to witness this! Just hanging out with Edge and Red it just makes you feel special. 

But your mind kept wandering to not only Red but Edge as well, gosh you might have a problem. 

You think you do have a small crush on Edge. You just don't know how big yet and just like with the others you want to make sure it's a real crush and not fake or just cause you were a fan of his. 

Not like he would like you that way, he was too cool and his taste would be more bad girl. 

You could be bad? "WHOA!! Hold it! No no no calm down!" You shake your blushing face really fast. Breathing evenly your soul pounding along with your beating heart. 

Gosh you really do have a problem! 

*Sighing* you don't want to think about it too much. It would just make you more confused and your dirty mind would shift to… other thoughts.

"Now where are my-...yeah no one is around so I can call them that… My skeletons." an exciting giddy feeling rushed through you. Making you squeal out in the open. Who cares!

Joey circling you getting riled up from your obvious excitement. 

Calm down! 

You breath in with a stupid smile on your face. You then see a crazy awesome aisle that catches your eye. 

A huge grin spreads on your face. Dusty would be proud. 

"Hehe, oh yes Halloween is in 7 days along with my birthday. And we still don't have costumes!" You stalk down the aisle with a purpose. Joey glaring at the scary masks, a small growl rumbling through him. 

His hair stood on end as you started to pick out costumes! A small golden spark flies out of your light honey brown eye in excitement. 

\--

Papyrus was so close to just throwing Sans at the window! He has been none STOP yapping nonsense the whole time! 

"LEAVE ME ALONE SANS OR ELSE-" 

"Guys!" They both snap their skulls to you so fast it was like instinct.

What makes their skulls both turn a blazing red and a blood orange was what you were wearing! 

"Look I know it's cliché but it was so cute! And look at this material?! We all need costumes, Halloween and my birthday is in 7 days!" You throw your arms out letting the gray shimmering wings spread out as you do. 

Edge had slapped a gloved hand over his teeth turning a little bit away. But his small upside down eye lights hasn't left your beautiful smiling face nor bright eyes that seemed to be sparkling. And to top it all off the angel costume you were wearing wasn't helping whatsoever with his soul that pounded hard against his ribcage. The magic that was pooling through his bones went down south for his liking! 

Damn it. You were so beautiful even with your tangly white fluffy hair. It only made you look more sexy- 

And wait for your birthday? What would he even think to get you?! It must be something worth as great as he was! 

*GASP* slapping another glove hand over his other on his teeth. His eyelights fuzzy almost. 

A huge realisation and truth hit him like a slap in the face! Like his soul just called him an idiot!

Oh fuck. 

Red was drooling at the sight of you, a rolling seductive purr rumbling through his ribcage. His ree eyelights blown wide with huge red hearts. The way you looked at him and he noticed not just him. Boss to, it was causing his soul to jump in his ribcage. Drinking up your form. 

" damn dollface~ why don't ya come over 'here for dad- ack!" Reds deep husky voice got cut off, out of nowhere Edge yankees Reds hoodie and zooms off

°v° *blinks* Your whole face exploded red their reactions burned in your head forever!! "Was Red about to say Daddy? Were those eye light hearts!!? Eee!!" You squeak kink and squealing! You look around really fast making sure no one else heard that or your shameful delighted and blushy face. 

You're gonna change! "Joey! Follow them! Then come back after they're done with whatever talk they're about to have!" Joey titled his head but slowly started to go after them. 

"Okay I am getting this costume no if or what's about it!" You now can't help but wonder what the other skeletons would react to you in it. Should you show a little more skin? Or would that be too obvious!! Ughh you need to call Undyne and Alphys!! You need your girls!!

That put a soft smile on your face. You have girls. "Heh," 

\---

Dragging Sans into the dark back end of the store. 

" hey what the fuck boss ya probably cockblock! why did ya drag me the fuck away?! that was a sight that should be burned and then _carved_ again in memory!" Sans snarled, he was panicking. What if he never gets to see ya in that again?! 

Until he heard a weird ass noise from his brother. What the fuck?

" papyrus?" 

His back was facing towards the wall. His skeleton arm leaning on the wall above his skull. 

"Sans." His voice dropped to a level Sans didn't even know was possible. 

" y-yeah" Sans could his magic forming on his skull. 

When Papyrus turned his skull towards the sweating nervous Sans. He couldn't decide whether or not to be scared or laughing seeing Papyrus's expression. 

"I-I CanFeel Deep Feelings For Y/N I…. Think?!" he was still in the tiniest bit of denial. 

Sans eye sockets widen holy shit how-

" holy shit how powerful was our SOULmate in that sexy costume? i mean i thought it would take at least 1 week and she cracked ya in less than 40 minutes?" Sans was doubling over in laughter. 

Until Papyrus grabbed his shoulders. 

"POWERFUL SANS! THAT'S HOW MUCH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? LIKE A SEDUCTRESS POSSESSED MY MIND AND SOUL THEN GAVE ME THE FREE WILL TO CHOOSE!! AND I FOR SOME REASON LOVE THAT IDEA!!" Papyrus grabbed Sans shoulders shaking him like mad. 

"NOW TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH WHATEVER THIS FEELING IS!!! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!" 

" ya love 'er!" Sans shouted, "ya love 'er" he said quieter, grinning he was so proud of him. You really were their SOULmate. To have boss guess himself so much in one day then even truly consider it then fuckin' pretty much admit to it? Ya angel!?

"WHY'D YOU SAY IT TWICE?" He narrowed his eye sockets at Sans. Whose grin grew. 

" just to be clear bro, _just to be clear_ " his grin was now smug. 

Papyrus let Sans go, still having some doubt left in his stubborn none existent brain. 

Papyrus screeched, blushing deeply and blushed deeply as he denied! "NO! I DO NOT! _YOU_ LOVE HER!" He shouted, fuming in denial~ both ways while jabbing a phalange at Sans. 

Expecting him to blush and shut up. Or retort back with a snippy comment or pun. 

But instead he grinned up at his lil bro and turned a little softer. " yes i do." He has for a while even before he knew you and him were SOULmates. 

Papyrus looked shocked at his brother's clear affection and adoration for you showing all over his face. "HMPH!" he crossed his arms tightly. Grumbling under his breath. "It Was A Rhetorical Question." Pouting almost if anyone besides his brother were to this they would be dusted.

Sans stepped in his perennial vision with such a smug ass grin that Papyrus glared at, wanting to slap it off! 

" ya loooove 'er" he teased drawing it out. 

He turned bloody orange red and crossed his arms. Seeing their soulmate in a stupid costume and looking so happy and making his soul pound with longing. 

Papyrus placed both his gloved hands over his skull. Dropping down to the floor crouching down while burning a hole in the floor with his glare and blazing blush. 

...

"Fuck… Sans I Have A Problem." 

" what bro?" 

"I Think... I Love Our SoulMate More Than Platonic Friends!!" 

"I Love Her!" He said again with more confidence. 

" me too, don't worry i'll share" Sans grinned as his brother was a blushing confused mess. Patting his skull which Sans practically hissed at smacked away screeching. 

Causing Sans to burst out laughing. 

Hearing barking they both turn to expect Joey and you but instead they just see Joey. 

Fear and worry fill their souls thinking something bad happened to you. 

Sans about to grow in a blazing killing machine. What happened? Were you okay!? Was stopped by a gloved hand on his ribcage. 

"STAND DOWN! CAN'T YOU SEE HE IS TRYING TO GET US TO FOLLOW HIM? NOTHING IS WRONG." Papyrus rolled his eyelights, at his brother's impulsive behaviour. 

"GOOD BOY!" Papyrus patted Joey's head for him to bark tail wagging for them to follow. 

" ya sure you're ok though? can we talk more about it?" Sans wasn't teasing or messing with him, he could never go that far.

Papyrus glanced down at Sans. "Thank You, But Maybe Not Right Now. And You Better Not Say Anything!" He warned not bluffing. 

Sans grin turned sad "heh wouldn't think about it, just uh remember bro we can't tell 'er." 

He kept looking forward with a poker hard expression. 

"I Know." 

\--- 

Checking out went by fast, meeting you and them all had a good time and you can't believe that you bought them!!! You made sure and double checked and they were in fact made by Mattaton himself turns out there was only 50 made by him. And it just so happens that you were lucky enough to catch the last pair. 

Course as much as you wanted to show them. That was just plain slutty!!! Well in your book. Not classy whatsoever so you're just gonna hide them for now. 

And the amazing costume! Hehe, Edge also seemed to be doing better and Red was telling puns through the whole car ride. 

It's like he had them stocked up!

Arriving home was nice hopping out of the car you grab your bags first not trusting Red for a second. At least not with that grin out. 

You all heard the front door burst open. "Aahh! What is up with people and slamming doors open!?" 

"UNIQUE HUMAN YOUR OKAY!!" Jupiter ran up to you at full speed. "Aahh! Jupiter!!!" It wasn't scary, more like scary as in best friend running after you scary. 

The next thing you know you are getting picked up off the ground and seeing flashes of green yellow orange all sorta more white and uh blurry skeletons! "Ahhh o-of c-courseee why wouldn't I beeee?" Your head was spinning like a spinning top. 

Jupiter noticing your obvious delirious state. " BECAUSE YOU DID NOT TELL THE REST OF US WHERE YOU WERE! OH SORRY! GOT SO EXCITED!" He gently set you down and your vision and balance was a little off and blurry. 

Grabbing onto his arm he had to bend down to his knees for you to use. Since you had to crank your neck up. "Aw thank you, whoa dizzy! Anyway you're okay Jupiter! I was fine, just out doing some morning shopping with Red and Edge!" You jab your thumb towards them Red who was already wanting to go inside. The couch calling for him. Edge grabbing the remainder of the groceries to take inside Blue helping out. 

Running inside at the speed of sound. 

"OH WOULD YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOUR BAGS?!" Jupiter noticing you carrying two bags, made a jester towards them. 

"Uhh, actually I can take this one, but if you want you can hold this one!" You hand him the one with the costume. It's not that big of a surprise. 

He happily takes it from you as you watch Joey in the grass sniffing around while following Papyrus inside. 

Getting inside last you shut the door behind you. "We are home!" You shout, *Sighing*, man you were tired. Scratching your crazy white hair. You remember you still need to brush it. Hmm *haa* oh boi and your teeth!

You speed walk up the stairs into your bathroom stupid stairs! Not seeing any skeletons on your way up. But can clearly hear Blue and Papyrus talking? Or arguing?

"WHAT DID YOU GET AT MTTS?! DID THEY HAVE ANY WORTHY SALES!?" Papyrus sounded enthusiastic about your trip to MTT! "Yess Papyrus! Saless!!" 

"NO THERE WASN'T DON'T LISTEN TO THE HUMAN! SHE BOUGHT A BEARD KIT!"

"FOR WHAT? SHE DOESN'T HAVE A BEARD?" Blue sounded confused. Oh Blue you don't need a beard to buy a famous slashed off beard kit!

"It was on sale and MTT!" You shout from the stairwell, throwing your fists up even though they couldn't see it. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET US JOIN YOU GUYS AFTER OUR JOG!?!" Blue sounded pretty disappointed. Aw you feel a little bad but honestly it was nice just hanging out with Red and Edge. 

Oh wait is Sans or anyone else up?

"Hey Blue! Are the others up?" You shout huffing up the stairs almost there, your voice echoing through the house. 

"NO! NOT REALLY THE ONLY ONES THAT ARE UP ARE ME JUPITER AND PAPYRUS I DON'T KNOW IF THE OTHERS ARE UP!" Blue shouted back, well that was more than you asked but yay!

"Okay thank you!" Man you're freaking so jealous they got time to sleep in! 

"OH AND NOW FLUFFY!" Blue shouts. Causing you to chuckle walking down the hallway to your room. Aw yes! You'll hug him and ahhh gosh your heart!!

Throwing your bag, purse, and coat on your bed and walking to the bathroom. Turning on the light you almost gasp at your hair! It was all over the place how did Red or Edge not tell you how horrible. 

But you see the toothbrush first so you go for that. 

Putting a whole glob on. "Welp no breakfast," you chimed, shoving the toothbrush in your mouth. 

When you hear Papyrus shout.

"WHAT?! FLUFFY YOU CAN SENSE TORIEL IS ALMOST HERE!?!"

You didn't hear Fluffy say yes but you have a feeling he nodded. 

"Whouataa!!!" You yeet yourself out of the bathroom looking over the railing, "OH NO THE OTHERS AREN'T UP!!" Jupiter sounded like he was getting nervous. 

"Iiii gooth itt!!" You shout in an attempt to tell them you will wake the others up. But instead white spit landed on the railing…

Wipe. 

No one has to know.

Wait… TORIEL!! Your tooth brush falls out of your mouth falling down to the ground below. 

+++

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Toriel is here and Edge has admitted to his feelings!! 
> 
> Ahhhh okay I hope the next chapter will be out sooner! Tell me what you think as always!! You like loooong chappies?
> 
> How did you like this one?!! Ahhh its been awhile since I wrote a chappie this long!! 
> 
> Thank you Twinkies for being patient checking in on me and supporting me!!! Really it means so much to me! 
> 
> ALSO WE REACHED OVER 500 KUDIS AND 104 BOOKMARKS!!! AAHHHHHHHH!!! I can due happy! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys! 
> 
> Also happy Fall!!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr! @Blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	33. Toriel! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYY!! 
> 
> I'M BACK YOU PATIENT TWINKIES!!! 
> 
> I'm so happy to post this! It took some time but I am happy with how it turned out! 
> 
> Give big thanks to Skin_Walker and Normalita! 
> 
> They helped me edit this and made this have so much more feel! 
> 
> Anyway won't hold ya up any further! You probably skipped right passed this to read the chapter.... I don't blame you!
> 
> Enjoy Twinkies~

+++

The sad distant sound of your tooth brush clunking on the tile floor fell on deaf ears.

"Holy sugar honey iced tea! She's really coming! Oh my gosh this is so exciting!" Your pacing back and forth shaking your hands that were flapping around in your attempt to calm the _fuck_ down!

"Wait! No one is up!" You whip your head to the still closed doors. 

Narrowing your eye's at Nightmare's door. You can feel him there. Hiding!

"Nightmare. I know you are there! Please come out, come on we gotta get everyone else up!" You're about to walk to his door in a fit of anxiety and excitement, when he appeared from the tiniest bit of shadows. 

A black puddle appeared as fast as it came. Before you got a chance to really look at it! Next time.

Seeing Nightmare staring at your hair amused. His cyan eyes danced in amusement. 

"Stop staring! I know it looks like a rats nest! I need to look presentable for when Toriel gets here!" You whine pulling down your hair trying to make it look better. By brushing it with your fingers. Your cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. Gosh it was bad enough two of your crushes already saw your crazy hair! Now Nightmare! 

His amusement fell quickly turning into annoyment. He looked done already. 

"sunshine, she isn't worth getting ready for. i'm not saying she is the worst monster in the multiverse. i know _much_ worse toriels then her but, she isn't what you expect her to be." Nightmare watched your excitement deflate like a balloon. Damn it. 

He didn't mean to be so blunt, actually he did. But he would rather tell you now, than you find out the hard way later and not be prepared to react to Undertale's Toriel. 

Not that this really would prepare you. 

It still amazes him how you don't lash out or accuse him of lying. How deep he has fallen for you is a miracle all on its own. 

You frown at his words. * _Sighing* "_ I know, I guess I am still holding on that she isn't as bad as you guys are saying. I can't help it!" You walk up to him to start playing with his jacket. You loved being this close. 

The cool silk of his jacket felt so nice to touch. And him staring at you so intently was making your heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings!! 

He keeps silent, enjoying watching you fiddle with his jacket. It was so cute. His tentacles swivel in excitement despite his natural face. 

"She's the first monster you meet in the game besides Flowey, I guess I am still holding on to her being the sweet goat mother. But," you smile softly up at him looking in that cyan eye you love so much, "I trust your opinion and your judgement and that overrules my clouded fantasizing personality I still have of her. Plus if anything goes wrong I know you and the others will kick her ass!" You giggle eyes closed.

"i love you." Nightmare breathed out before he could stop it. Cursing himself internally.

"What?" You couldn't hear him, it sounded so mumbled like water? Wait what did he say?

"i said, let's go," Nightmare picked you up! "wahh Nightmare!" You scold in surprise for him slinging you over his shoulder. Welp, here we go again!

He cracked his skull back enough to see you glaring at him but he could feel your soul increasing with happiness and amusement. Betraying you big time. 

So instead of looking apologetic (not like you expecting him to) he gave you a cheeky ass charming grin! 

You were so red blushing so hard, ugh you can't deny it. You love it. But he doesn't need to know that! 

Not knowing your soul was going behind your back and practically cooing at Nightmare. 

As you slumped in his hold facing towards his tentacles that made you smile. You watch them in entertainment. 

While Nightmare was thanking the stars, you didn't see his cheekbones light cyan from the noises your soul was giving him. 

"such a tease." he grumbles, stepping on the second landing. 

He stops and whips his tentacles out towards the doors. Each one banging on the next. "get up, you all know who is coming!" He shouted, well, not really shouted but definitely raised his deep voice enough for the other skeletons to hear. 

Ahhh he was acting like the Bad guy leader!!! Your fangirling hasn't left you. It just became more, hmm? Serious. 

Wait a second, staring passed his sexy tentacles while they knock on the doors. You remember something, * _gasp_ * pushing yourself up on his shoulder. 

"Nightmare I need a hairbrush!" Your legs were flailing around, as he started to walk down the stairs once more. 

Your hairbrush was now almost out of view! You stopped kicking your legs not wanting to put him off balance and risking you both to fall. 

Not that your kicking fazed him. 

"no you don't." He looked at your round plump ass, smirking to himself. 

What?! Does everyone around here not care about hair management!? Of course they don't have hair, could it be they all have crazy hair kinks?! 

You look around in a quick haste only seeing the wooden stairs and the doors almost out of view until you see a certain skeleton! You brighten up quickly seeing Ink! "Hey Ink! Grab my hairbrush!" You point desperately to the bathroom. 

He looks confused, slowly walking to the bathroom but stops, stares at it then back at you. "Why?" 

"What do you mean why!? Because Toriel will be here soon!" You were so desperate you can't look like crap! 

"And??" This bastard! You watch helplessly as he picks up your hairbrush and examines it with little interest. "This thing is stupid." He deadpanned down at you walking down the stairs to follow the two of you. 

"It's not! Oh my gosh, stop being an asshole! Give it to me!" Your patience was growing a little thin, Ink didn't seem bothered by the weak insult. Continuing behind you and Nightmare. 

"that's not very nice," Nightmare was enjoying every second of this. 

Feeling you glare deeply at him, as he acts innocent like he said _nothing_!! 

* _Sighing_ * you slump in defeat letting your unbrushed, tangly, never getting brushed hair fall, surrendering around your face, "I want to at least have my hair brushed. Do you think these lushes locks _stay_ this way? It takes care, management, and heck, I probably brush my hair as much as I brush Joeys!" You sass back, voice mumbled a little into Nightmares hoodie jacket. Numbering each one of them with your fingers that were dangling. 

Hearing an amused sound from Nightmare you look up. Glaring meeting Ink's grin, staring down at you while he walks juuust out of your reach. It was torture! And from the look on Ink's face, the smug bastard _knew_ what he was doing! 

"So, you need this?" Ink pointed to your hair brush. Giving you a gleeful smile. 

"Yes." You state no joking around. It's your only one!

Ink started twirling the hair brush in his gloved hand. Side-eyeing you in the hand twirling process. Then does something that leaves you caught off guard. 

It was so random.

He brushes your hair out of your stunned face. A small tingly shiver ran through your whole body. Your chest aches slightly.

As you watch his phalange tuck a chunk of hair behind your ear. With your eye's looking for an answer in his face. 

His triangle eyelight changed into a question mark then his other changed to a fuzzy wobbly glob? Like it was refusing to change. His grin looked different. Sad Your face flushed as your heart picked up a little. 

  
  


~~T-t-th--u--m-~~

  
  


"Ink?" Your voice came out a worried whisper. Grabbing Nightmare's attention real fast. His cyan eye eyeing Ink down with a calculating stare. 

That Ink either ignored or didn't see. 

Suddenly his eyelights switched back to normal and a mischievous grin replaced the last look. Now acting completely amused!? 

"But you know what?" He spoke, tossing your hair brush in the air while catching it in his other hand. 

"What?" You asked so innocently, now to focus on what just happened before. You want to question him but before you can-

"I don't think you need this!" He threw it behind him! "Aaahh noooooo!!" As it flew through the air and right to a slouching tired Stretch who was turning the corner, before you could even react. It knocked Stretch right on the skull as the giant sweet skeleton falls!!!! To the ground! With a small * _bonk_ * and then followed by a loud dramatic thud. 

Ink and Nightmare both burst out laughing along with Error. "Wait since when did we get to the living room?!" Your squeaky confused voice was drowned out by Dusty's, Error, Axe and Red's laughing. With a few snorts and chuckles from Sans, Fluffy and Dream. 

"Stretch!! Are you okay?!" You shout through the laughter. Forcing your own laughs and smiles down. 

You saw his limp arm lift up and see him give a lazy thumbs up. 

Then you squeak, feeling Nightmare's cool hands on your stomach lifting you up and sitting on the couch next to him. 

"Great, now my hairbrush is gone, Toriel is coming and I look like I just rolled out of bed! Then took a car ride that had no roof!!" You slump on the couch dramatically, then giving a glare towards Edge. Who scoffed, "DON'T BLAME YOUR CRAZY UNKEMPT HAIR ON MY CAR!" 

Huffing loudly, you know he's right. You just care so much! Even though you know you're not supposed to! "Ughh!" You flop back on the couch. Feeling so done. "Joeyyy!!" 

You hear the loud banging of Joey coming from the kitchen. Aw he was sleeping. Now he was a happy loud beast!! Running towards you like a bull! Hopping on the couch to plop down on your lap. Nudging and whining for pets. 

Which of course you give him!! Allll your love!!

Glancing at Nightmare and Fluffy, feeling the weight dip on the side Fluffy occupied. What you didn't expect was the sweetest heart-warming thing. 

"may i, cloudy?" Fluffy's voice was extra deep this morning. You swear you felt heat stirring in your lower abdomen. Holy heck what sexy side of the bed did he wake up this morning?! You are just so grateful that you have some self control!

You didn't get what he meant but you still nodded. "Never have to ask!" You give him your attention as he then moves your head to be looking away from him? 

"What are y-oohhhh," you shut up real quick, the slightly pleasurable sound made half the skeletons blush. Fluffy looked so fucking accomplished.

He started to run his sharp claws through your hair, his sharp claws gently scraping so nice against your scalp. 

Red mumbling to himself, "don't fuckin' jump 'er" repeating those words to himself.

And now you are melting. 

You hum content feeling a few uncomfortable strands of hair getting pulled but it wasn't painful. No it felt so good, it was so nice. You would cry if you continued to focus on this cherished feeling. 

The other lazy skeletons watched a little jealous that they didn't think of it first. But hearing your soul start to sing a lulling lullaby, made them relax a little. Besides Papyrus, Blue, Jupiter, Edge, and Dream they all were humming or smiling while making sure the place was clean before Toriel got here. Error in his corner on a hammock blushing slightly.

Fluffy's tail was wagging as he focused on making you a melting pile. He loved touching your soft crazy hair. His soul buzzed pleased with this situation. 

A goofy lopsided grin was plastered on his skull. Such in bliss, he didn't hear the sound of the car outside. 

Then you all heard a loud knock at the door. 

* _Knock knock knock*_

Your whole melted state jumped up so fast that a few strands got caught in Fluffy's phalanges. But you didn't feel a thing, not with the way you were _freaking out!!_

While Fluffy looked mortified! Grabbing his clawed hand as if it was burning. " her beautiful hair! what i-" 

Nightmare patted his shoulder highly amused at Fluffy's reaction and your _lack_ of reaction. 

Fluffy calmed down quickly seeing you didn't even notice. 

He hurriedly grabs the white strains and throws them over the couch. Facing forward again, *sighing* as he ignored Nightmares nosy ass knowing grin. 

Holding back an annoyed huff that wanted to leave him.

"Oh my gosh, she is here!! This is so exciting!!" You don't even care, so Fluffy decides to find amusement in the situation. 

Until the smell of classics queen Toriel scent brushed his nasal. His good mood left him now brought back to the real problem. 

Who was behind that door. 

All of them watching you get all excited again. Papyrus wanted to tell you, even holding out his hand towards you but was stopped by Errors strings blocking him.

He shook his skull more error signs start glitching, you will find out soon enough. Words can't convince you right now. 

So, instead they all look at each other, all having a silent agreement. 

Watch out for you. Protect you. 

"Sans, go get the door, go go go," You grab his bony hand, "hey-"and drag him off the couch. " _-ahok_!" A strange cute noise left him as your little form practically drags him to the door.

He can't help but smile at your cute reaction. His soul grows warm from your over excitement. He doesn't understand why you are so excited. You weren't even this eager to see Undyne or Alphys? Sans couldn't help but stay on that question. What was so different about Tori?

He knows it's nothing to be excited about. He likes Tori, but really, she can be just. Impolite. Defensive. Inconsiderate. Nosy. A plain bitch. He could go on and he doesn't like that _that's_ how he would describe her. He has positive one's too, just not many. 

* _knock knock knock_ * the knocking became more impatient with only not even a minute going by. 

Both getting to the door you store that in the back of your mind. She isn't very patient is she?

Joey was already barking like mad at the weird scent on the other side of the door. His fur on end as he was scratching and clawing the door. Trying to nuzzle his nose under the crack of the doors.

"Joey! _Quiet_!" You scold, glaring down at him, for him to cease his barking while grumbling back at you. What a sassy boy he was today. Walking quietly next to you instead, " good boy" Sans reached his hand to pet Joey on his head, making Joey's tail thump against the floor. 

You were so nervous as Sans reached for the door knob, before he opened the door though. He gives you one last look. 

"remember what we said." Sans, looked at you with solid round smaller eyelights. He sounded like he was making a statement, instead of a question. 

That should have been a red flag for you. 

"Yes! I mean yes." You slip up and back pedal your excitement. 

You watch as your excitement buzz leaves you like a leaf in the autumn breeze. Not stopping the small wrinkle in your forehead appears in concern. 

Once that door opened you saw a new side of Sans. 

One you only read in fanfics. One you now wished you never got to witness. 

Sans famous poker face.

It was really unnerving and it had your soul wanting to reach out to him. 

But it seemed he was blocking that off too.

His face was so animated and fake. 

His eyelights weren't as bright and his shoulders looked relaxed but, you could see how on guard he was. How tense he really was. Like he was carrying hundreds of pounds on his shoulders. Did Toriel really make him feel this way? Like he didn't trust her?

As the light from the outside cased over his skull. That's when it really sunk in. What everyone was trying to tell you without hurting your feelings or because you were to  blind ~~stupid~~ to acknowledge it. 

Now as your new fear of this unknown monster is standing right infront of you. 

Tilting your head back staring up at the caretaker of the ruins. 

Toriel Dreemur. ~~Murderer~~

\---

She was the same height as Papyrus but Jupiter was taller than her by at least 5 inches.

You had to crank your neck up feeling like a literal child-no baby! That's how tall she was to you when it came to size she was also quite wide and curvy kinda like you. 

She was also beautiful.

Soft white fur and floppy white ears, her snout was oval shaped but seemed to fit her face perfectly. With a black button nose. Well uh, from what you could see from down here. 

Joey was backing up to get a better view of her as you were doing the same. Still so lost in your new found doubts and concern for Sans.

Along with being in awe at Toriel. 

You could see the rest of her face and horns? She had horns right? Uhh, your sapphire blue and honey brown orbs scan her up and down.

She wasn't in her character outfit but, in a brown and black pencil skirt and green and cream plaid blouse? It was ugly in your opinion, the black and brown clashed and looked a little tacky... Okay a lot tacky! You always avoid clashing so many colors like those. But that doesn't seem like the case for Toriel. Maybe monster fashion was different from humans? 

Plus it also reminded you of a strict old Prime middle school teacher. But you wouldn't dare say that rude comment out loud! 

Though you did have a deep weird passing thought...

To look at her butt to see if she has a little goat tail. But then threw that out the second it entered! That would be weird and wrong on so many levels!! Your eyes were bugging out in your inner turmoil.

Watching her snout move but not really hearing no words come out. Her head turned towards Sans. Now that you think about it, she hasn't turned to even look at you? 

Unless you missed it? But she seemed to still be talking to Sans which you have unintentionally blocked out.

You gaze up at her face once again. Getting a better view of her facial features. Jumping back a little _*gasping*_ when you see her reddish brown eyes now staring down at you! Your heart skipped a beat at the sudden spotlight. Her stare pinning you in place. It felt so weird, her eyes, they weren't warm. Where was the kindness?

They were so cold, colder than the Arctic. It made you shiver internally.

Not looking away from her eye's as she was silent. And you were too busy looking into her eye's to talk. Even though your introduction died in the back of your throat.

She looked slightly confused by you, like trying to memorize your face or something. To say it didn't make you uncomfortable would be a lie. What was she thinking? Her gaze, not so subtly shifted up and down your body and hair. 

You hated to see the same silent judgement in her eyes. No, this isn't what… she's supposed to look at you with joy… wonder. Curiosity. Not, imitate the same dreadful looks humans gave you. She's the mother of the group... that's what a mother does. ~~She's not your mother. Stop it. This was supposed to be a fun experience.~~

Right? 

But you were scared. Your heart clenching tightly in your chest. Reaching your hand behind your back to reach out for Sans hand.

Relieved to feel his big warm bony hand wrap around your desperate and probably sweaty one.

Did he whisper something to you? You're not sure. Not daring to look away. Despite her being a goat monster. 

You felt like prey. Like you were being challenged in your own home. It felt, wrong. 

Feeling your heart squeeze in disappointment and fear.

Seeing the lack of motherly kindness and joy in her eyes that were supposed to radiate off her. 

The way her eyes held a cold judgemental stare. Like she was trying to look inside your soul. Trying to see what was so special about you. 

Understand why you were even here. 

You felt vulnerable. Exposed. Judged. Your hand squeezed Sans tighter, your heart picking up speed. 

Your chest tightens like trying to be shaken up? It felt scary and it made you irritated at the same time. Your throat felt dry and you wanted this to stop. 

You don't trust her. Your gut feeling was telling you that she was not good news. This was nothing like the feeling with your skeletons or Undyne and Alphys. 

She had a certain warning in her eyes as your eyes started to harden. Your pupils shrink and the crease of your brows fold in a stern challenging expression.

The longer this went on, the more painfully familiar this has become.

Standing up for yourself for just existing. 

Like at your old home. Her expression became more aggressive. More annoyed.

You couldn't hear anything, not the sound of Sans telling Toriel to cut it out. It was like a barrier was placed around you two.

All noise was blocked out.

Why was it hitting you so... hard? It's not like she would be some sort of motherly figure. 

You don't know how much time passed. 10 minutes? No it was shorter than that. 2 minutes at most. 

She wanted you to back down. No. 

You remain _patient._

And that brought you mercy.

Holding in a heavy sigh once Toriel suddenly broke your intense staring contest. 

"Uhh," you watched a little confused when you saw her white fur puff up in alarm.

What did  _ you  _ do that caused such reaction?! You feel like the victim! 

The action reminded you Joey when he gets scared or feels threatened. 

Her head now turned downwards at Sans?

Remembering you were still holding his hand!!! Your face exploded boring your huge eyes into your locked hands. Feeling his tighten around yours. 

"S-sans- ooh." Your blush turned down along with your embarrassment and excitement leaving you with an understanding of Toriel's expression. 

You were shocked to look up at him and see his eye sockets pitch black and his grin stretched like Dustys! Besides their eyelights and slight height difference they looked identical! 

Wasn't he supposed to keep an easy going poker face? Why would he break it? What made him so mad to break character?

Those empty eye sockets were boring straight into Toriel, with that scary deep judge look. Right onto her soul.

" _why don't you stop_ **_goating_ ** _around tori and move to the living room, kay?"_ Despite the pun, Sans' voice held a clear deep rumbling warning towards Toriel. 

Ooohhh, you're so glad you're not Toriel right now! A smug and prideful feeling shot through your soul. That's, your skelecrush right there! You squeeze his hand in slight encouragement. 

You keep quiet, not knowing exactly why Sans was giving her that dead glare socket look. But had a few guesses lined up. 

After the way Toriel was looking at you. The way she was challenging you. You have a feeling some sort of monster thing went on right under your nose. 

And seeing how pissed Sans was. It was something you will need to ask about later. 

Toriel cleared her throat, a slight flush of what you assume embarrassment presented on her furry cheeks. 

"Oh pardon me my child, I might have gotten carried away with my _judgement._ " Her voice held a clear insult and didn't look truly apologetic. At all.

More like she was obliged to. 

  
_~~Who does she think she is?!~~ _

But maybe you can start off fresh? 

That's what you thought anyway, until you heard that pun and insult at the end. Hah, she did not just say that. Just call out Sans like that and just bluntly insult you? 

But with that look she sent Sans, who had his grin stretched back and lazy face back on. Then back at you. Reaching her furry paw out towards you. 

She thought you wouldn't get it. A ping of irritation and hurt hit you. Fine, she wants to play this way? You can too!

"Yeah of course, my appearance can catch some off guard. Afterall I know one or two things about _judgement_." Your smile was small and innocent but your eyes held a clear dislike, your blue eye swirled in warning.

Watching her expression look taken off guard before it was gone. Replaced with her own fake polite smile. 

Looks like everyone has a poker face on today huh.

Her huge furry paw wrapped around your small free hand. Feeling like she physically clamped a manacle on it, locking you in place.

It reminded you when you shook the Dog Squads paws but, hers had more cleanliness, and something else you couldn't identify. All you ,new was that you didn't like whatever was coming off of it.

"So I heard." She tightens her grip slightly painful around your hand. 

You give her a small smile and secretly yank your hand back. Watching her fold her paws gracefully over her stomach. 

" the rest of us are inside-" Sans gestured to the living room down the hall. Before he could finish his hospitality Toriel was already making her way through the halls. 

"I can figure that out myself Sans." She didn't need to make such a bitchy comment. 

She was so rude. Just doing as she pleased not caring about other people's feelings. 

It made your blood boil. 

~~_They are the same._ ~~

"Oh, uh, make yourself at home?" You glanced at Sans who gave a 'this is only the beginning' look. Before his poker face was placed back on like a mask. 

But before you could follow after Toriel trying to calm down your boiling anger. Frustration. 

~~Why were you this mad?~~

Wrapped up in your new deep emotions that crashed over you like a tsunami. What was wrong with you? Why would you ever think she would be, like so motherly? So… familiar? Is it because you read about it? About how comforting she was supposed to be. 

This all was becoming more like a chore. You just don't want to even see her anymore. 

You were stopped, taken out of your thoughts. Forgetting again you and Sans were holding hands. 

It just felt so right! So natural! Even though your cheeks were burning red at the reminder.

"S-sorry!" You yank your hand back, he probably thought you were being such a baby back there. 

You didn't see the hurt look he had when you yanked your hand back. Looking at his bony hand before stuffing it in his pocket. It felt cold now.

" are you ok sweetheart? she seemed to _rattle_ your bones pretty good." His voice was soft and held concern. Feeling his eyelights look you over.

"Y-yeah yeah, just didn't expect that or whatever happened back there? It was a monster thing right? Is that why you were so mad?" You avoided the deeper question.

" it's more than just a monster thing," Sans glanced at the end of the hall seeing Toriel turn the corner. 

You both hearing Papyrus, Blue, and Jupiter all welcome the 'Queen' or as Papyrus called 'Asgore's clone' inside. That made you smile.

" we'll talk about it after she leaves," Sans reached out to rest his other hand on your shoulder. He was sweet trying to comfort you. You wanted to hug him so tightly right now. 

You nod, "Okay," was all you said, turning to follow after Toriel. 

Sans wanted to so badly keep up this conversation. But he didn't have the time to ask about your soul's happy buzz and how it suddenly died like it was dunked in water. 

He knew you would be disappointed. But the way your soul felt so rejected. He isn't like Nightmare and right now as your unbonded SOULmate he can only pick up so much. But even he could feel how crushed you were. 

It made him want to comfort you just thinking about it. 

And with what Toriel tried to do. Right in their home nonetheless. He felt absolutely _enraged_ at Toriels ballsy move. 

Challenging you in your own home without your knowledge or consent? Sans found Toriel a disgrace for trying to pull such an underhanded move. 

From how pale your face became then the fear and confusion on your face. He knew you were so confused and had no clue what Toriel wanted from you. 

Your soul was buzzing in confusion and irritation at what Toriel was trying to pull. 

It wasn't your fault and he was really impressed with how well you handled it. 

He even told Toriel to cut it out. Seeing you were growing more scared. But she ignored him. Guess she forgot _who_ was also not only an Alpha but a _Boss monster_.

Your soul knew what was happening and from the way you were tightening your grip on his hand. Which he had to hide his glowing cheeks at the time. 

He could tell you were starting to feel it. Toriels nagging magic. Her trying to draw out what tiny magic all humans had. 

He was surprised he didn't out right kick Toriel out. But he was already surprised at himself that he broke his lazy laid back character. Snapping at Toriel. 

He hasn't even broken it for paps. At least not to that extent. 

It was just instinct. His soul demanded he do something. Not just sit back and allow what Toriel was doing to you to continue. 

He has always done that. Now that he has broken it. Has done something. 

He felt the need to do better. His soft eyelights follow your retreating form. 

With a silent promise to never leave you. Even in your most, saddest darkest, maddest, craziest state. 

You were his SOULmate whether you ever find out or not. He will do his best to be there for you and protect you. 

He follows after you and Joey who was by your side. Leering up at Toriel cautiously and dangerously. Just waiting for your command to tear into Toriel. 

No trust in those brown brave eyes. 

Sans respects that smart pooch more than he does Toriel. And that was saying something.

\---

Entering the living room where all the skeletons were standing or sitting down. All facing towards the hallway entrance. Following behind Toriel to give yourself some time to adjust to this new _Toriel_. 

You couldn't help but smile at seeing all of them. Even though their posture was so rigidly tense that you were worried that Papyrus' and Edge's spine might just crack. Jupiter was staring down at her clearly uncomfortable with everything. 

Dream, poor sweetie must have hated all the negative energy in the room. 

As their eyelights only acknowledge Toriel's presence, Red, Dusty, and Error did _not_ hide their clear dislike of Toriel. Not seeing Toriel who sent them the same look back. 

Until they all looked over at you, all frowning. 

You probably didn't look happy anymore and from their frowns, scowls, and worried looks. They all knew without question that it was Toriel's fault. 

She walked around the coffee table centering herself in the middle of the room. It was pretty obvious she was about to make a speech. So you sat next to Stretch who gave you a side eye once over, he didn't show his concern and instead quietly handed you a honey sucker. Sweet of him, you smile and grab it from him. But you don't eat it but play with it in your lap. You didn't feel like eating anything right now. 

Joey sat down right against your legs, his fur brushing up against your legs. Comforting warmth radiating off him. Watching him never taking his eyes off Toriel. 

You Looked over at Toriel as she cleared her throat. 

"Greetings Serif residence, always nice to finally see all of you in one room. I have only given Sans a minor description of why I have come here." Toriel's eyes scanned the room and she eyed Dusty, Axe, Nightmare, and Error the most, clear disgust, judgement, and caution was coming off her in waves. But they all just gave her a wide manic grin that made her turn her gaze away from them.

It made you pissed glaring at her. Once again, who the **hell** does she think she is?

" then can you fill in the blanks for us? coming here out of the blue? what's the occasion?" Fluffy's deep voice held clear annoyance. As his bony spiky tail flicked on the couch almost slapped Dream in the face! Who dodged "Erp!" quick enough to stand next to Ink.

Her eye's then slide over to Fluffy, whose tail flicks in slight warning at her attention. His fluffy hood was puffing up as he hadn't even acknowledged Toriel's existence. So he wouldn't see or the other guys didn't seem to notice or pick up what you just saw! But it seemed Dream did too. Casting a glance over at you both now having a now silent conversation! 

'Did Toriel just check him out!?' You gave Dream big pointing eyes! 

'I'm pretty sure that's what happened!' He nodded really fast. 

'How come no one else noticed!?'

'Because they can't feel her positive uh excitement towards Fluffy.' Dream seemed to feel uncomfortable. Fiddling with his gloved hands.

That made you almost fall off your seat. What!!?! Sexual excitement!? Is that what he meant!?! 

Dream was scared now, your silent conversation was gone. 

She was attracted to Fluffy?

A possessive overwhelming irritation filled your chest. He **wasn't** hers. But he's not yours either. 

Toriel's cheeks turned a light pink just slightly and her eye's were just eating him up!?!

"That's an excellent question Mr?" 

Fluffy held in a gag at Mr, "fluffy."

His answer was short and nonchalant. He didn't want to waste his words on Toriel. She was nothing like his Toriel. She was much sweeter, not the nicest hunter but was kind and happy with Asgore and her cubs. She was a living insult to all Toriels in all the universes that ever existed, seriously.

Unlike the one he was staring at. He would be nice for you though so he played along seeing your beautiful eyes look between him and Toriel, panicking. 

Aw you must be worried there would be a fight. It's ok he would be well behaved.

As long as she didn't _pull_ anything. 

Toriel, much to your eye twitching irritation, giggled too much like a kid riding her sugar high. 

She laughed, like it was the funniest thing she has ever heard. 

What he said wasn't even FUNNY!! Not that he isn't because he is so funny and sweet and-

The stem of your sucker snapped in your hand. 

You sat up straight so fast your spine popped.

Making Stretch about choke on his sucker. " what * _cough cough_ * was * _cough_ * that?" He asked you mortified but you didn't answer him. Instead your hard lasser gaze that you had on. Was boring right into Toriel whose eye's hadn't left Fluffy's. 

She was checking him out! And giggled! What, did she like him? Were you seeing this right? Wasn't she married to Asgore!!? Or did they stay just friends? You scooted closer on the couch to get a better read on her. 

Seeing her whole posture was facing towards Fluffy now.

Who wasn't even paying attention to her anymore. 

Okay, okay. Everyone is entitled to a little stupidity in their life, but some people just outright abuse the privilege, and who better to be an example of that than Toriel hmm?

Your mind's running a million miles per minute. Oh man now you felt more stressed, your ADD was kicking your ass right now. Now only has she been nothing but judgmental, rude, and a whole cinnamon and butter-bitch-pie! She likes Fluffy? What if he likes her too?! What if he likes furries!!! 

But he didn't look happy to see her?!

No, shaking your head to get a grip. You're not the jealous type. Don't make up stuff! She hasn't even spoken to him yet. So don't get in over your head y/n. Your grip on the broken sucker tightens along with the ache in your chest. 

What caught your tense jumpy mood off guard was when she suddenly looked over at you. "I am here for y/n." 

All the skeletons looked over at you who was caught off guard too. All but Sans who knew why she was here. 

Thank the stars for Sans or else you and everyone here would be so lost and jump to their own dangerous conclusions. 

" she wants to talk to you about a few things. i don't know everything but-" Sans was in the middle of explaining for you and everyone but once again Toriel interrupted. **Again**.

"It's about your kidnapper and the Dog Squad, along with a few other things we should go over." She said sounding like she cared but, her facial expression seemed more eager to get into the conversation she wanted to have with you. 

Which just made you continue to feel uncomfortable. Stretch started patting your back softly to make you feel okay. 

"O-oh okay, but I am confused. Why are you interested in what happened when I was almost kidnapped?" Your voice held clear confusion and it was also clear you were uncomfortable at this topic. The Dog Squad made sense because she is the queen and they did used to be part of the royal guard. 

Axe and Dusty were scowling at Toriel dangerously. She brought the whole thing up so casually. Not a single ounce of sympathy or caring about how you would feel about the traumatic incident. If this was a book, you were sure this chapter right now would be called 'The lion, the witch and the audacity of this bitch!'

"I would like to speak with this matter in private." Toriel looked around the room. Scrunching up her nose at all of them. 

" heh, you're a real funny **bitch**. ya, we're not leavin'." Red glared at Toriel. This royal bitch was actually thinkin' that they would leave you with her? She was out of her fuckin' mind. Bloody insane to even think it. 

Toriel's eye twitched at the name he all but graciously gave her. 

_It suited her._ You thought bitterly and still mad, she was making this so much more difficult than it needed to be. 

"Why-" you were about to ask why they had to leave. You felt safe with them all here. You didn't want them to go and leave you with her. 

"Then I guess you won't mind me telling Asgore about," her eyes flickered to you then at all of the skeletons around the room. 

"Where your _'cousins'_ came from." 

The room went silent besides the growls that filled the thick tension air. 

" _tori-_ " Sans growled out her name, hiding his panic but you noticed. Actually all of them looked a little panicked. Stretch's hand squeezed your shirt tightly. 

"You think I won't Sans, I will do it. Or you can go wait in the kitchen until I am finished. It won't take long and it should go to plan. I won't lay a paw on her head." 

Sans gritted his teeth you could hear the grinding of bone against bone. He looked so conflicted so mad and so helpless. " let's go." 

The look made you almost cry. Toriel is blackmailing all of them.

"WHAT!?! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!! THIS **UGLY WRETCHED** **_HAG_ ** !! CALLS HERSELF THE QUEEN! YET SHE **DARES** TO THREATEN OUR SAFETY!?!" Edge yelled down at Sans livid, throwing his bony arm out pointing at Toriel who had the _gall_ to look offended. 

Sans clenched his fists to his side. 

He knows that. But if she does tell Asgore then he might take away the machine. He wouldn't be surprised if she uses it as a peace treaty of some sort to the humans. 

Y/n and the rest of them could get experimented on and they would never be able to get that machine back. Or help get the others home- does she not have a heart, a soul at the very least?!

Red seemed to catch on to what Sans was thinking. As he bites down on his tongue. Growling deeply and furiously, his eye sockets pitch black. 

" lets go boss," Red pushes Edge slightly for him to swat his hands away. 

" **NO**! WE ARE NOT LEAVING Y/N ALONE WITH THIS DIRTY WENCH!!" Edge's heated glare snapped from Red to Toriel who hid her fear well.

Nightmare could sense it leaking from her. The negative fear she had for all of them. Especially for the darker looking skeletons had her feel uneasy and scared. 

Yet, 

The Multiverse skeletons weren't as strong as they used to be. Being trapped here in this universe was like a barrier, blocking their magic to an extent. Even if they did get away their appearances weren't hard to forget. You were definitely no exception.

Could he guarantee your safety in the state he was in? Not from everyone in this universe. And it's not like Error can destroy this universe. They would all dust too. 

He didn't have that much dirt on Toriel either. Not on this Toriel, he never visited the Classics Universe that much to care. 

Now he regrets it. 

Ink or Dream didn't really think this Undertales Toriel was very interesting so they don't have much either. Managing millions of Aus does mess with your memory of which Toriel did what. 

The arguing was growing more heated and because of Toriel's threat. 

"EDGE, MAYBE WE SHOULD DO AS SHE SAYS. SHE HAS THE MOST ADVANTAGE OVER US." Papyrus tried to calm Edge down and make him see that they didn't have the right tools to be arguing with Toriel. 

From what you have seen you know she would do it too.

If it did happen, no one would see their Au again and you fear far worse would happen. A shiver of fear at the morbid idea of experimentation pops in your head. 

All your skeletons with 1 hp wouldn't survive the evil humans bad intentions! Neither would the rest! Maybe not even Nightmare or Error! Dream wouldn't either! Your not sure about Ink but you love him too!

They wouldn't be able to get back home either! 

"Everyone leave!!" You screamed through the chaos getting your skeletons attention. Your panicked scared mind of what would happen to the ones you loved. Won over your fear to be alone with Toriel. 

Everyone went quiet. 

Edge was about to say no but you give him a pleading look. 

"Please, I will be alright. Just go in the kitchen and make some snacks or something. I'll call for help if I need you guys." 

They all one by one hesitantly move out of the living room.

Giving you worried concerned looks that made your soul tighten and face frown deeper than the grand canyon. Not able to look at them. 

Axe and Dusty both sport their sharp ax and knives as you watch with little concern and more amusement and curiosity. What were they doing?

Herding around Toriel like, pfft, caddle. Before you or Toriel could react Dusty yanked Toriel's floppy ear down to his level. 

" _better not touch a_ **_hair_ ** _on her head_." Dust's menacing deep voice echoed to her soul. She became frozen in fear, she could feel this skeletons high LV. Her eyes widen as fear races through her soul. Only being held to see his red, blue, and purple uneven crazy look in his eye sockets. With a matching terrorizing grin.

She doesn't reply back simply nodding, as you heard a small whimper escape her. 

You don't feel sorry for her. Okay maybe a little, but you won't stop him. 

You have no clue what Toriel is capable of… Plus you're still jealous- bitter! About her trying to flirt with Fluffy. Get her!

But he _knows_ she got the message. Satisfied with her reaction he released her ear, you watched her stumble back away from him. 

Holding her ear that probably was really hurting right now, you reap what you sow, you thought as the smallest of smiles appeared on your face before winking out of existence.

Dusty then looked down at his hand, a disgusted look on his face, then looked at Axe. 

He whipped off his hand on Axes sleeve! Like some used napkins! 

"yuck." He said, with a grossed out dramatic look. 

Axe looked appalled, his eyelight shrinking in on his now tainted sleeve. 

"...great, now i _have_ to wash it." Axe grumbled, glaring at Dusty for ruining his jacket. Both smirking when he heard your small snort leave you from the couch. 

Giving you one last look. He silently pointed to the hallway. " we are one room away." 

That made some of the knotting tension leave your shoulders. A watery huff left you, smiling grateful at him, you mouth a 'thank you'. 

You loved them so much!!

And he disappears along with the rest. 

You didn't feel abandoned like all those times in the past.

A peace filled your soul that had you smiling to yourself. 

Toriel cleared her throat, a gruff bleat of a goat. Breaking all peace as if it were fragile glass. 

When you turned to look at her, she did not look happy and that fake mask she had on was gone. You were not impressed. Your impression of her deteriorated second by second as her demeaning eyes stared down at you.

Oh, boy. 

+++

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy thinks: I'll be so good and won't rip off Toriels head. 
> 
> Toriel trys to flirt with him. 
> 
> Goes right over his skull. Oblivious. 
> 
> Y/n turns to Toriel: So you chose death!!!
> 
> Oh man Toriel was a bitch on screen and off!! She was so hard to write! Her character I had of her was so much more complicated so thats why it took so long to write. And of course there is technically a part two and that chapter is already half way written! 
> 
> Hope you guys got a good feel of this chapter! Lot of important hints towards readers past! And was pretty happy I got a lot of the skeleies to shine in this one! 
> 
> Anyway thanks guys and so happy to be back!! 
> 
> ALSO WE REACHED PASSED 600 KUDOS!!!! WHAT!?! THAT'S INSANE!!! OMG MY HEART! THANK YOU TWINKIES SO MUCH!!! Also Happy late Halloween!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr~ 
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	34. Inner pain! And more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. 
> 
> No joke. This chapter contains victim blaming, cursing, delusions, suicide mentions, panic attacks, violence, and dark themes. I stuck at warnings so please be mind full of these tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. BEFORE YOU READ THIS. TODAY IS THE OFFICIAL MARK OF 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!!!! Of Dreams do come true! And more! 
> 
> Aaaajhhhhhhhhhhhh one whole year and this fic still isn't done!!! Thank you guys so much and HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MY CREATION!!!!! I love you Twinkies and hope you enjoy this emotional chappie.

+++

  
  


The moment everyone left and their footsteps disappeared Toriel got straight to the point. No guilt. No remorse. You were really questioning this Toriel's sanity. 

What was wrong with this Toriel? Sure everyone has their bad days but this treatment is unforgivable. 

This is _not_ how a friend treats another so-called 'friend' of Sans. He and Papyrus deserve better. All of them do. 

"You can stop your glaring child, it's quite an ugly expression." Your lips tug upwards with your nose showing off your snarl.

I'll show you, ugly pen animal that eats trash like a 5 star meal!

Hardening your glare more, you want to mention the true anger and intention in your soul, could dust her with a flick of your finger.

That was a dark _dark_ thought. She has put you in such a shitty pissed off mood. You have never been so angry before, so disappointed and hurt. It was all like swirling inside you like a volcano threatening to escape. 

~~Yet, you felt distant from all that anger in your body. How mad were you?~~

A small part of you was scared of _yourself_. What you might do. So you just focus all your anger on your heated glare and take a deep breath.

Your blue eye was flickering tiny sparks unknowing to you. They were filled with cautious warning signs towards Toriel.

~~Blue means stop.~~

Just be PATIENT. 

"Now let's finish this, first things first the dog goes too." Her hazel red eyes glance at Joey almost in fear was it? A smug part of you was lit by that tiny feeling until it died soon after with that same boling controlled anger. 

" _Fuck you._ My dog stays." You spit out venom in your voice pissed beyond belief. You just can't believe the _audacity_ of her. She is trying to make you lose it. Or was it just a talent? Who fucking knows!?

The _similarities_ were _sickening_. Your stomach clenched in anxiety. So much stress was starting to get you a headache. 

"I don't know who you think you are. Queen or not. You don't make the rules and you have _nothing_ over me. So my dog stays or you can walk your _goat ass_ out of my house. **_Understood?_ **" Your voice froze the thick air. Words could not compare to how mad you were at her. Making your skeletons leave their own living room? And threatening them? Now your dog? Hell no. 

Toriel's composure seemed to stiffen but her poker face was still the same. Yet her eyes looked pissed. What never got talked back to before? 

Eventually she huffed like a mom who was called out for stealing and getting caught by their kid. Sitting down on the lounge chair across from you. Swinging her purse around her shoulder to rest on her lap. Like it could shield her from you. 

Hilarious. You were still a human and if you made her mad enough she could torch you to a crisp. But you truly don't care about the consequences right now. 

Now glaring at you who was glaring at her back. Disgust written all over your face.

She is such a disappointment...

"Well, you certainly have a rotten mouth for such a small little human? I will make things clear before we begin my child." She began brushing off her pencil skirt. Like what you said did nothing. A ping of your pride was beat down. 

"Don't call me that." You spit out with your nose scrunched up. Those once endearing words were tainted. You don't want to be called anything so insulting either. 

She ignored you and continued. "I may not have all the facts as to where you came from. Either Sans machine or just off the streets. But I will have you know, you _will_ watch your mouth child. Unless you want me to slip up on what Sans has in his basement? Where those dangerous, naive, feral skeletons appeared." She tilted her head a threatening tone laced with her smooth voice. The combination was toxic.

You had to bite your tongue to not burst out and tackle Toriel to the ground. If you so much as spoke. You would be screaming yelling at her. Joey's attack command just on the tip of your tongue. 

He looked ready for you to, to say the word. Growling under his breath low and dangerous but not moving. 

Joey could rip her open. But you hold back, your body shaking. Not from fear but rage. You can't risk your skeletons like that. You just can't. 

Swallowing your command. You force out a small lump "Okay." 

She seemed pleased at your cooperation. Giving you a pleased smile that made your gut churn in disgust. How could she smile like she didn't just threaten you and your skeletons lives? Insult them and you? Treat you like a child? 

What has happened to this Toriel for her to be this way?

Taking a deep breath to calm your boiling veins. That same odd swirling feeling filled your body like hot water shooting through your veins and into your soul. Speak normal. Speak like she didn't get to you!! 

"So, why are you so insistent on talking just to me? Why do you care so much about what happened with my kidnapper? It happened almost 2 weeks ago." You just want answers and want to get this over with. You want her out. 

~~She always leaves anyway.~~

I am interested because my old captain of the royal guard and Royal scientist were caught in the video. Child they are monsters-" 

"No shit and I'm human or is that too hard for you to understand?" The bitchiness in your tone sounded so forgien in your ears. Your chest tightens in anger and disappointment in yourself. 

That you're letting her get to you _this_ badly. 

~~You know better.~~

~~Stop being a brat.~~

"- _therefore_ it is my business as queen of monsters to be in all affairs that go on. Especially if they were on the news." Her gaze was boring into you. Looking at you oddly but at this point you didn't care. 

"I don't think it's really all your business." You spoke out loud. This time you regretted that a little. Her patience looked almost gone. Scared for a second what she would do. Cursing your loose mouth. 

You hate feeling fearless one minute then scared to even say a whole sentence the next. This was all too familiar for you to swallow. But you won't let her see you break down here.

Toriel looked at you like you slapped her in the face, then her anger was shown clear in her expression. Her real mask chipped off. 

She leaned in on her chair towards you, but stopped when she heard Joey growl dangerously at her. Barring sharp big canine teeth. " _Grrrrr"_

You don't tell him to stop. Because it seems to be keeping Toriel in check.

Hah, just like caddle. You almost smile, _almost._ Not the time. 

"Whether you think it is my business or not it is. My citizens were in danger because of your naive childish awareness of your surroundings." 

What? You stood up off the couch back straight. Blue sparking more just teasing your raising unmade flames. 

"How did that make me childish?! It happened in public! It was out of nowhere! What that man did was disgusting and inhuman!" You were shouting at her seeing her looking more mad. 

Not even Undyne had known he moved that fast to catch you. Speaking of them, 

"Did you talk to Undyne or Alphys about this? Do they even know you are here?!" Your voice started to rise in anger. No way they would tell her to come and scold you like a child. They know it left a mental scar on you. 

"Of course not." She scoffed at you like what you asked was so barbaric. 

There was your answer. You notice she keeps showing more and more of her real attitude by the minute. 

"They did nothing wrong but be the _victims_ in that situation."

Victims. 

…. 

The heavy word hung on your soul. 

Flashes of being bullied and manipulated. Taking the hit like some doll until they needed to save their own asses. 

_It wasn't our fault! She threatened to hurt us if we didn't defend ourselves!_

_Yeah it was_ **_y/n fault._ **

Your fault.

"Why would I bring up such a traumatic experience for them? They have been through enough as it is." Toriel was glaring down at you, who was holding back tears of anger and so much hurt. You know they have been through alot underground but this had almost nothing to do with monsters. Yes the guy was being racist but the guy didn't aim to hurt them but to get you for being around them. To "save you". A shudder ran through your body at the memory. 

How could she say such a thing...

_We are the real_ **_victims._ **

No. No you are…. Aren't you?

****

Maybe, you _did_ do something wrong? Maybe it was the monsters that were the victim. you were just a nobody, maybe it wasn't even a big deal. Compared to what all the monsters went through underground. 

****

You were the out-cased. The unneeded variable. 

****

Your anger began to seep out of you like a silent whoopie cushion. Your body felt heavy like a weight was placed on your shoulders. Your blue eye stopped sparking dying out. Slumping forward in defeat. 

****

Not seeing Toriel looking accomplished. Feeling like she disciplined a juvenile child. 

****

~~Some mother she is.~~

****

Getting flashbacks of the sudden arms around your waist. 

****

Screaming to get out of the man's grip. The fear that ran through your body. The need for your boys.

****

Thrashing to escape what could have been a hell situation if that man got away with you.

****

"It's always the other person- I'm a victim too…why can't they see?" You whisper numbly, why can't it just be you? The real victim of the situation. Why? Was it really just you who was the problem? 

****

You were silent for a long time holding back a damn of tears. Don't cry. A lump settled in your throat. You couldn't do this, you were alone. Your chest was tightening at an alarming rate. Anxiety attack. No not now! Not in front of this horrible so-called mother. 

****

She was not yours. ~~She was like her~~

****

Then you felt a sudden string wrap around your pinky finger. Making you look down quietly, ignoring Toriel. Your glossy eyes widen in overwhelming joy. Your chest felt lighter just at the sight. 

****

Seeing the dark blue string gives a soft tug in reassurance. It was warm. It was comforting. You felt safe. 

****

Error. 

****

Your whole body shuddered in so much relief a few tear drops slid down your cheeks. 

****

Bringing your hand to your lips you press your lips delicately against your pinky. Kissing the string with such love and relief. "Thank you" you breathe out. Not even audibly speaking the words. Only for him to hear, to feel. 

Not knowing the blushing mess you left Error in the kitchen. Trying so hard _not_ to short circuit and avoid the questionable looks everyone was giving him. He felt your soft lips practically engulf his magic string. It was so intimate! Practically kissing him. Feeling you overwhelming graduated love? That made him blush deeper, his soul spinned in buzzing joy. Tch, trying not to get his hopes up, even though his soul kept spinning naively.

****

He can't get distracted by those wishful thoughts. Sobering up with a blush still on his cheekbones. ****

He needs to focus on comforting you and sending you protection. That he was here for you. That is his priority. Because he did not _ever_ want you to feel alone. Focusing all his feelings into that mere string. 

****

He is here for you. They all are. **_  
_ **

You swear you felt his reassurance, comfort, and love. Maybe the last one was wishful thinking but you will use it. 

****

"Child!" Toriel's voice snapped you out of your trance but you didn't feel as scared. Knowing Error is with you, that he cares. It meant the world to you. They all are. 

"You have been spacing out, see this is what I was talking about. Now as I was saying I am here to ask what happened. The video only showed so much. After you explain I would like an apology from you. So you would be apologizing for your race to mine." She pointed her furry paw at you then at her chest looking like this was so hard. 

****

Squeezing your pinky with Errors string for comfort. You suck in a heavy breath and exhale. 

****

Even if your kind sucks. This isn't something that big that involves monster kind to apologize to or for everyone! They weren't even harmed in any way! You were the one who was potentially harmed. Not Undyne or Alphys. 

Would the skeletons agree to this? No. Would Undyne or Alphys? No. So why should you? 

Even though this all hurt. This all felt slightly familiar. Like she was picking off the scab trying to make you bleed instead of just letting you heal. She was the victim blaming you. Trying to get you to be a bug underneath her feet. You need to be careful.

She is very good with getting into your head… and heart. 

Looks like you can't escape this no matter where you are. And it looks like monsters can be just as bad as humans. 

Toriel is a living example of that. You wanted to slap her. Wanted to yell, scream, and shout how unbelievably cruel she was. Why was she being this way? People who were this bitter for a reason. 

Maybe you should ask, afterall you heard almost everyone of your skeletons stories and pasts out. And you know that your bad guy trio ones have done some bad stuff but, all for a reason and you not only forgive them but understand to an extent. 

You could ask. 

But, 

Instead you sat there shaking in anger with your head down. You were scared too. Even with Errors string with you, should you risk it?

Spitting out one of the different questions that was on your mind. 

"Are you seriously asking me this?" You wanted to know, was she serious? Was she truly trying to hurt you. Trying to victim blame you and make you feel like you were the one in the wrong. 

"Yes." She answered so quickly and certain, it made you flinch back. Holding Joey's collar not wanting him to even get close to her. 

While your heartbeat skipped a beat. Your eyes widen like saucers looking up at her.

Why did you expect that answer? Why did this just feel like it was the only answer you would receive? 

Short and cold.

~~They are so much alike.~~ Stop comparing them.

You just felt numb and so sad. Just sad. 

You were silent. Your thoughts racing along with your heart. Squeezing your pinky harder. 

They had similarities but even your mom wouldn't do this to you. How could you compare them so easily? Yes they had the same look in their eyes, disappointment, unloved, and failure. 

But Toriel was worse. While your mom never asked you about what happened. Toriel was trying to rip open healing wounds. Forcing you to talk about something you didn't want to.

You now know which one you prefer. Was that healthy though? 

Clenching your fists tightly on your lap. Your nails digging through your pajama bottoms and piercing through your thighs. Errors string pulsing trying to comfort you.

But you just stared numby in your lap. What do you do? Staring at Errors string, you wished they would come bursting through that door. 

But if they did that. Toriel would put them all in danger of never getting back home. 

Is this how it's going to be? You have to just submit?

What choice do you have? She has all the dirt on Sans.

...

Wait a minute. 

Your numbness started to fade along with the feeling of hopelessness. 

Your face starts to relax and your eyes widen in realization. Oh my stars!

_You_ have all the dirt! You have more information on Toriel than Sans does!!! Then all the skeletons! 

You have the upper hand! Squeezing Errors string. It's gonna be okay. Hope blooms in your chest. You have a chance! 

"Well get on with it, I don't have all day." Toriel sat up the camera pressing record. You don't really care anymore. 

This bitch was done for! You couldn't help the wide smile that spreads on your face. Your honey brown eye lit up with sparks of excitement. You were so pumped now!

Her look of confusion fueled your smile to turn into a smirk. You're so done for goat belly bitch! 

"Sure, but let's first start with you." You insist, the mood shifting, the thick air rising along with your confidence. Toriel didn't seem to miss it either looking a little shocked and bewildered then angry. 

"That's not how-" 

"This works? Yeah no I'm changing that now before I get side tracked." You sit up straight crossing one leg over the other. Confidence radiating off you in waves. 

Looks like you need to thank your past self. Instead of sleeping you read and looked up Undertale Fanfiction. Information on the characters. All the dirt you could get up on them. Though it was all fake, you will need to test the waters with your knowledge of Toriel. 

You just got to say the right questions before she thinks up a threat.

How is Frisk?" You ask like it was a normal conversation. This was the first question that entered your mind. That would get Toriel to really listen. At least you hope so. 

Toriel's eyes widened "She is doing just fine, this has nothing to do with them!" Her puffed up along with the look of alarm in her eyes. 

"Really?" Okay guess you just gotta roll the dice, please. " How are their fire burns? Did they heal well?" 

There was a secret guess that in the game frisk still kept some of their injuries. Scars still remained even if they reset. You could be wrong and that would cost you everything.

But the question got her to stiffen. Eye's flooding with silent panic. 

So you keep going.

"After all I am sure fire magic hurts more than actual fire. Since it not only damages the body but the soul." 

"Wha-" 

"Did you also know attempting to hurt someone for leaving or trying to prevent them from leaving. Especially a minor. It's considered attenoy kidnapping and abuse?" Your words hung in the air like glass, just waiting for Toriel to shout and shatter it into a thousand pieces. 

She gasped standing up in obvious rage, quickly alarming Joey to bristle at her. The anger in her red-brown irises were heated. But her words sounded scared and defensive. 

"H-how do you- how dare you say such huge accusations!!! I would never harm my child!!" 

You stand up as well on the couch to help to at least see her face.

"Really? So If I ask Frisk to lift up their shirt there won't be any fire scars? Unless you count some on their fingers from baking?" You crossed your arms, giving her your own threatening look. Sorry Toriel but this is _not_ how it's going to end with you walking out this door thinking you have the power. 

Toriel stiffened for a mere second. Thinking over your answer. Her grip on the strap of her purse straighents. Her teeth pressing together tightly. Sporting full dull fangs. 

The fact she even had to double check with herself proves your right. Confidence fills your soul.

You didn't want to play dirty. But it looks like your gonna have to. To save your skeletons and yourself. Plus she has been nothing rude since she walked in!

"Since you hurt _my_ kind, I think it's only right you apologize to me for your kind. Right? That's what you said, because one human made a mistake. You want me to apologize for my whole race. So you should do the same." You just turned the tables, this is what she wanted right? To be racist. Maybe this will open her eyes?

She did not look happy. Something sure opened. Oh shit. 

"Shut up! You have no proof of what I did!! It was to protect them from Asgore! My husband is a murderer! And I will _never_ forgive him for murdering those children! I was trying to help them! They were just so determined! You don't know a thing about raising or trying to stop a child! Much less have to make hard decisions to stop them from making stupid actions!" She shouted in rage getting closer to your face, Joey jumped on the couch growling deeply. Snarling at Joey. 

"You know what! I am going to tell Asgore about Sans and his machine and those _dangerous_ skeletons!! I'll show you what real harm is." She was grabbing her bag. Your blood ran cold. No! Feeling your idea backfire horribly. No nononono!! Think, think!!!

You screamed the first thing that came to your racing scared mind. 

"IF YOU SAY A WORD ABOUT ANY OF THAT TO ASGORE!! I WILL TELL THE PRESS YOU AND ASGORE _MURDERED_ THOSE 6 CHILDREN!!" You screamed so loud, inhaling heavily face flushed as you glared over at the now frozen Toriel. 

You swear even the skeletons froze. Everyone was silent. No one dared to speak. Errors string tightens. 

How? Her body began to shake as her wide scared eyes stared hard on the floor.

"How do you know about that?" She whispered eyes boring into you who was holding your fear. 

"I have my own resources. About how Asgore and you killed those kids? How you needed 7 souls to escape the mountain." You took a step forward on the couch. Watching her flinch back, gulit tugging at your soul. This was all just a guess from everything you know. Her reaction looks like you hit it right on the nail. 

Toriel's soul sunk. Mind racing.

Every monster was forbidden to speak of Asgore killing those children. Everyone was sworn to secrecy or they would be banned. An outsider. No human was to find out!

"I never killed anyone! That blood is not on my hands! I left to get away from that killer!" Toriel whipped around at you screaming back. Her paws manifested fireballs out of thin air, a warning not to step over the line. But you didn't stop. 

You were BRAVE. And maybe just angry, maybe you also wanted to let your anger out on her, ~~your~~ ~~mom~~. Just all that happened, all the disappointment. Maybe this was you just being bitter.

Both didn't notice the skeletons running to the end of the hallway to see if you were alright. All silent, not sure when to step in or what was happening. Whipping their skulls towards you who was standing on the couch and a pissed off Toriel. Magic swirling everywhere. Even from you.

"Not in human law. Did you also know that since you are his accomplice. Or another way of saying it so you can understand the real position you are in." You fold your arms over your chest and look her straight in the eye's, holding her now fearful gaze. 

"An accessory to a crime. Look it up. So if you think you can black mail us then I will black mail you and you will goddamned screw yourself over, not me! _You._ " Her ears droop lower for a second in fear and realization to your words. 

"So, let's see who the human government listens to. A crazy goat lady saying how one of your monster's made a machine that spits out 12 more skeletons from different AUs?!" You shout, placing your hands on your cheeks in mocking fashion to her shocked expression. You know manipulative but if that's the length you need to go. 

"Or a strange looking human who has proof of what their king AND queen did to those 6 kids' souls. Let me tell you what would happen, DHS would come and inspect Frisk and if they see burn marks on them. Then I am sorry to say they would take them away. Then it would only prove I am right. I will gather the evidence if this is a battle you want to fight me with then please. Do so. Because, " 

Your eye's become hard and hostile, sparking out of each eye. " **_You will lose."_ **

A shiver of fear ran down her spine while some of the skeletons gulped at how hot that was. Dusty about to whistle out until Dream stopped him. _"Not the time!"_

That was a promise. You could not lose your boys, even if they never loved you back or if you never got closer to the rest. You love them all so much. And you weren't ready to lose them, never.

Toriel seemed to weigh out her options seeming conflicted then more angry. 

"You naive child! You would be putting every single monster in danger! They would blame it on them! All the skeletons here Sans and Papyrus would be under arrest!" Toriel pointed somewhere random in her blind rage.

No you already thought about that. If enough monsters talked about it they would win favor and be fine. In fact people might feel bad for them and be more sympathetic. 

"No. Just you guys. Since you were the Queen and Asgore the King. It would be considered a corrupt government. All the monsters would be victims." 

Toriel squeezed her purse, her snout put into an ugly scowl.

"Alright what do you want?" 

"Nothing really. Just for you to **_promise_ ** that you won't say a word about the machine or the other skeletons." 

She looked hesitant, frowning deeply until a long defeated sigh left her. Bowing her head in what looked like shame. 

"I-I am sorry!" She stuttered out making you freeze. The apology catches you off guard. 

Your soul untightens shyly, despite how cautious you should be. How she was just a minute ago. 

W-what?" Your voice came out soft and almost watery.

Maybe she was just having a really bad day. You really wanted to see the good in her. So maybe that's why you let down your guard. Why you let that desperate desire to be wanted and loved by a mother. Maybe that's why you let yourself fall into such an obvious trap.

~~_She's lying._ ~~

Just maybe…

"My child- I mean Y/n. You are right about everything and I was ashamed of that. I am sorry for how I acted. How I treated you, it was horrible and very unforgivable of me." She bowed her head in shame, putting her paw to her face. Eyes closed and her face frowning deeply. 

~~_You know she's lying._ ~~

She used your name. Your heart beats quicken with hope. She… she apologized. Your eyes are wide and watching Toriel carefully. 

Did she mean it? ~~_She doesn't._ ~~

"Can you forgive me?" Her voice turned soft, motherly, it made your chest swell and brought tears to your eye's. 

She was asking for forgiveness! She wanted to have a relationship with you! 

~~Don't!~~

You weren't even seeing Toriel right now; you were staring in tears at a familiar older woman with ash blonde hair and faded blue eyes. Reflecting the smile Toriel created for your hopeful delusions. 

You watched ~~Toriel's~~ your moms mouth moving. "Will you forgive me?" Will you forgive me?

Those words you have been dying to hear. Just an apology for everything. That's all you ever wanted! 

~~No~~

You didn't see the look on Toriel's face. Go from motherly to a manipulative look. With a flash of guilt in those red eyes. 

Dream was gathering tears in his eye sockets. The golden tears burned his cheekbones but he didn't care. His soul gave a painful throb at the type of happiness you were giving off. 

Nightmare shot his skull towards Dream with a wide cyan eye staring at his brother. 

You stepped forward with a huge smile on your face. "Yes, of course I forgive you mom!" 

Everyone froze looking at you with wide eye sockets.

"I am so sorry! I just wanted us to get along, I'm sorry for everything for not being the daughter you wanted haha, sorry mom!" Tears were sliding down your cheeks as you had so much relief to even have her here. You know she doesn't love you more then her child but… how could she be here? Maybe this was your mom in this universe? This could be your chance. To apologize to hear everything you always wanted to hear!

" what the hell did she say?" Red muttered in disbelief, did you forget who was in front of you? Why would you say something like that? She wasn't your mom. 

You watched her face morph into a guilty expression. Then a smile.

Dream was balling now shaking his skull "No no that's, she is not seeing Toriel! Someone step in! That happiness is not for Toriel! Her soul, it's giving her an illusion!" Dream was yanking on Nightmares arm with a heartbroken look on his face. You are so desperate for her to be a mother. The second she apologized it triggered something. Your emotions were all over the place mostly he was getting this feeling of redemption. Longing to be loved. It was making Dream wail for you. How Toriel wasn't feeling anything towards you. Even though you weren't really seeing Toriel but your own mother you longed to have a connection with. 

Dusty focused intently to Dream's words. He was going to step in but, he wanted to see if he could see what you were seeing. 

Nightmare wouldn't get those odd positive emotions feelings. Even positivity can be so painful, it can be the most tragic when the other doesn't reciprocate even the slightest. 

Error a little creeped out and worried for you. Seeing Dream crumble now every one was lost and frantic. What was going on with you? They just wanted to understand. 

Error looked over at you seeing how your soul was pulsing abnormally and yanked the string connected to your pinky making you jolt back. Your vision was cased in black for a moment. Before it was back, like a brick hitting you with nausea and confusion. "Ow, why did you," you trailed off looking up at Toriel.

"Where?" You looked around confused at seeing Toriel you could have sworn you saw your mom. She… 

The harsh reality smacked you right in the soul. Placing a hand over your mouth in horror. What, how, how could you say that? Call her your mom, she certainly wasn't! Why but you saw her! No no that's not possible, what is wrong with you?! Your body is tricking you all over the place, your mind was making you see things. 

Gosh you have lost it. 

Your face heated up in complete shame and embarrassment. 

"Toriel I am so sorry I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." You whisper not meeting her eyes. Why did you do that? Your soul tightens uncomfortably. 

The skeletons were calming down seeing you okay. They were about to step in but once Error yanked your string they didn't want to overwhelm you. They had so many questions. But now was  _ not _ the right time. 

Worry still laid down on their souls. 

Straightening herself up she looked down at you with a  ~~ forced ~~ smile. 

"You know y/n," Toriel spoke softly, grabbing your attention. To turn your ear to listen. Gosh you are so pathetic. 

"You remind me of someone very dear to me. Someone I loved deeply." Now for the first time she looked old and tired. A name barely spoken from her mouth but you couldn't read goat lips very well or hear any syllables.

That got your attention, you? Who could she remind you of? Wait. "Hold on, you said loved, so does this mean this person is gone?" 

She gave a small sad smile, "Very." 

The skeletons hold their non-existent breath. Sans has a good idea who that person is and he did  **not** like the very thought.

Toriel looked you over with pure pity and empathy in her eyes, a twisted sadness swirling within her orbs as she held a single manicured paw to her snout. Everything she did, from the raise of her eyebrows to the slight twitch of her mouth, it resembled yet contrasted your mom so much that it was getting harder and harder to turn your gaze from her.

You blink up at her feeling the waves of confusion and nausea ride through your mind. Pushing it back, you focused on her. Disdain or pity, whatever it was on her face, you tried to hear her out. 

Feeling your brows frown in suspicion at that pitiful, sad look that was staring into your soul. Wracking your mind over and over of who she could be talking about. You came up blank. 

Toriel sighed like the weight on her shoulders was too much to bare and began standing up. Taking a seat you slowly mirror her action. Still skeptical and now curious.

"My first deceased child. Chara" 

The name made the house turn ice cold. Goosebumps shivered up your arm like a snake. Along with the biggest slap in the face. 

"I…" if your throat was any dryer you would die from dehydration or the lump in your throat would beat it to it. 

"How, do I remind you of C-chara?" You swallowed thickly sweat beading down your forehead, your breathing slowly taking an erratic rhythm. The skeletons could feel it, the tenseness in you becoming warbler and constricted, suffocating their souls as they could, nothing but wait for the inevitable. All the listening skeletons were trapped in their own minds, various degrees of worry, sadness and anxiety for you coursing through their skulls.

She gave you such a sad smile that it made your stomach churn. How could she compare me to a murdering, suicidal child? Even if it was for the monster race they still held so much hate for humankind it became an obsession to try and wipe out all humans. Isn't that what triggered their need to kill all the monsters? To just try and wipe out the humans?

"I, I am  _ nothing _ like them! You have no fucking clue what your talking about!" You shout, she knows nothing! Not a damn word! Your stomach churned more umcomfortablely while your heartbeat picked up speed, the air in your lungs rushing out faster than you breathed in.

"Child, you have so many similarities it pains me to see it all over again."

Before you could ask she continued. "Both came from  _ broken _ unloved homes, you were not the favorite were you not?" 

"Thats!-" she cut you off, 

"She grew up different as well, she had siblings as well. Do you have siblings? From the look on your face, child, I am right," she tilted her head slightly. 

You clenched your teeth biting into your tongue, frustrated and beyond pissed. Everything, to chara to you, all of it. _ Hands brushing through your hair, your head pounded you into that deep, dark corner. Pushing you down on your knees and kicking the life out of you. _

She didn't even know what she talking about, the words the sentences that she spewed- it was all shit and you knew that, you fucking knew all of it was lies, but… why didn't you truly feel like she was wrong?

"You both were being treated like  _ freaks _ . An  _ outcast, _ not only by your own race but from your own  _ family _ . Oh, my dear did I strike a nerve?" 

She was badmouthing her own child, just like how she did. Just like mom, but she, she's throwing it all in your face like poison, talking like she thought you were  _ her _ child, like you were Chara. You are  **Y/N** ! You weren't a nobody, you weren't an outcast, you were more than that.  ~~ R-right... ~~

So much more than that. It's what your boys told you and you believed them!

~~_ Is it the truth though? _ ~~

A pained groan escaped you, one you quickly muffled as you felt a warm wetness on your palms. What? When were you crying? You're so stunned, when did your body start shaking? How? What is she? 

"N-no! Y-your wrong! My parents loved me! My brothers loved me! They-they just," 

"They didn't care. Your appearance truly is a curse dear just like  _ Chara _ . Brought up in unloved homes, an  _ outcast _ . Searching for love from anyone or anything. Quite  _ sad _ actually."

Say something! Anything! Yell!  _ Scream _ ! Say she is wrong! Tell her! 

"And yet you are trying to make as many friends as you can so you don't feel  _ lonely _ but, it seems you found someone to love. A few actually." She glanced towards the kitchen seeing no skeletons there anymore.

"They don't care for you, they don't love you back. Plus child you can do better than to seek out attention from _killers_."

Your soul pulsed. A heartbeat throbbed throughout your whole body. What.

It's like your senses were starting to come back. But slowly, like Toriel was testing the waters. 

"Papyrus is a natural kind soul but Sans oh he just took pity on you. Those other skeletons they would manipulate you like a doll, pull by the strings of your small heart. I am trying to help you child. You are clearly being brainwashed by those other horrific broken skeletons." 

The string hugging your pinky warmed up a bit as if in anger at her words. Burning your pinky, but you don't feel it through your own boiling veins. Joey backed away from you a little in caution. 

Your whole body felt hot, boiling with anger. True anger. You swear you feel your pulse throbbing in your eyes and fingers. 

"And that one glitching mistake of a skeleton. What was his name? Error? Fitting for such an abomination of a monster. What kind of true compassionate monster doesn't like physical touch? Tch a glitch of course!" A treacherous smile curved on the edges of her snout as she laughed. 

She fucking l a u g h e d ? 

That did it. That was your  **true** snapping point. Your soul literally felt  _ enraged _ along with your whole being, you were trembling, outright vibrating in your seat.

In a span of a few seconds you picked up the orange vase that once held a bouquet of flowers. But now they were spilled out as the vase shattered right where Toriel was just sitting. 

Dodging by a hair, her cruel chortles quickly changed to a gasp.

The last ounce of care shrivelled in you as rage filled you to the brim. 

" _ THAT DRAWS THE LINE!! YOU WANNA FUCKING TALK SHIT ABOUT ME!! CALL ME AN ABOMINATION! UNLOVED, AN OUTCAST, A FREAK!  _ **_CHARA_ ** _. FUCKING DO IT!! I WILL JUST SIT THERE AND TAKE IT!  _ **_But._ ** " Your voice grew to a haunting level of dangerous, a calm but deathly whisper. Toriel stared in fear down at you, your face was done as a darkness came upon you. Your PATIENCE with this woman has been thrown out the window. 

" _ When you start talking shit about the people I love, about the most important people in my life… That is where you motherfucking fucked up."  _

You looked up at Toriel with so much anger and hurt, the next words that left came out softer than you were previous words. "You were supposed to be different. You were supposed to be loving and gentle, kind and motherly. But instead, I-we got stuck with a selfish, rude, caddle bitch!  _ If you hurt my skeletons I will kill you! I'll show you what an unloved child does when they finally get a family they are willing to die for!!"  _ Your glare alone could dust her; the amount of bravery in your soul was pulsating. Over shadowing that PATIENCE and KINDNESS. 

"You are just all empty threats, you are the reason you got kidnapped. Child. You are a mistake, you are no victim. In my eyes and everyone else's." 

"By the stars above, you should have just disappeared with that human man, you don't belong here."

You saw red. You never understood that saying, what it meant. When reading it you never really got what it felt like. To be that mad. To be that blinded by rage and so hurt to do something you don't even remember doing. To have that much unknown intent lashing out. 

You wish you could tell your past self how, unbelievably scary it is. 

Like your body was moving on your own. Like your human instincts were screaming at you to harm her. Hurt her. To get her out of your sight for good. 

A ferocious roar escaped you, confined rage and destruction finally breaking free from the leash as you rode that adrenaline rush of anger. Joey barked loudly, the smart hound raising hell in his own way by snarling in a wild animalistic way, reflecting the anger you showed. And all you were thinking, in that moment, was of nothing but one goal you wanted to fucking cross out. 

~~ Stop! Calm down! Please! ~~

So of course you didn't know when you picked up the small wooden stool in your blinded rage. You didn't know when you had a crazy look in your unstable flashing eye's. One blazing a sapphire blue flame flickering unstably while your now golden one was a sharp neon line fading like the speed of light each time you even moved your head. 

Or Dusty who teleported in front of you and in  between Toriel. As you used all your strength, you  _ smashed _ the stool over his skull. 

**Wrong target.**

He hissed lightly feeling half his HP go down. He'll admit that hurt. But he couldn't risk you dusting the bitch. Not for their sack. Not because he cared about that caddle goat bitch. Hell he was just about to do it himself. 

But he knows. 

_ You _ would never forgive yourself if you dusted Toriel.

Having such true hurting intent or really your unstable dangerous magic. 

Watching you heave up and down shaking all over. Your magic was fizzing out so unstable. Your hair dishevelled and you looked so lost and scared. Watching your cloudy enchanting eyes start to clear. Your eye's dart to Dusty who somehow got in front of you? To the wood pieces of the stool. 

All the color drained from your face as horror engulfed your shaking form. Dropping the wooden remains in your hands like they burned your palms. Your chest tightening as an ache in your chest grew so cold, empty of all warmth and feeling. Just raw unadulterated hatred of yourself, and the ugliness of your actions. 

What have you done? Dusty was saying something but you didn't hear. 

You hurt him.  **You hurt him** . Your crush. The man you love. You didn't mean to! What was wrong with you?! Why was your body feeling like this!? Why did you try to hurt Toriel? 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! I shouldn't have come here! I am Chara…. I-I am a murderer! I-I shouldn't have EVER BEEN BORN!" Joey wrapped around your legs trying to get you to his level but you pushed him away. You saw more skeletons on your other sides clearly speaking to you but you just flinch away. It's like you're underwater. Your body was hot and cold. You couldn't hear anyone. 

**"Don't come near me** !" Your vision was growing foggy once more. You could dust them. You are dangerous. 

You feel strong arms encase you. As you try and fight them to get away from you. Punching blindly, tears streaming down your face as you are screaming. Screaming bloody murder.

Then you feel the familiar black void not seeing the worried panicked looks on Prick and Gasters face. 

Still struggling to get out of Dusty's hold as he let you go to throw a tantrum in the woods. Your mind flashing imagines only triggering your magic more to be out of control. As Dusty watches with held back tears, you wear yourself out and have to catch your still crying exhausting form. 

Today was supposed to be a good day. 

  
  


+++

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Give a big thanks to Skin_Walker she helped me so much get so angst and deep just like I wanted! Soooo blame her!!!!! 
> 
> Guess we will see what happens with Reader and Dusty and heh. What the skeletons plan to do with Toriel.
> 
> (P.S there is a reason they didn't step in sooner so don't go all stabby on the skeletons okay!) 
> 
> Love you guys and again Happy Anniversary to well me!!! Haha thank you Twinkies so much, see you next chapter!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr!!! @Blue_skeleton6289
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	35. Dusty's pained forgiveness! And more! Part 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. 
> 
> No joke. Self harm and suicidal thoughts and thinking. Slight blood, panic attacks, episodes, and just pure feels and angst. This is going to be included in the next chapter as well. 
> 
> Run!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloe Twinkies!! Surprise! A chapter of course! But I gotta warn you guys. 
> 
> Its a heavy one. Sliiiiight fluff if you look closely.... Y-you gotta look closely. 
> 
> Might be a tad cringy buuuut you know me soooo,
> 
> Enjoy Twinkies~

+++ 

Black was all you could see, rage, sorrow and regret was all you could feel. It was all just so frustrating! How everything played out. It wasn't supposed to be this way! You know you shouldn't be whining like a brat. 

Yet you are. 

You're such a child sometimes. 

How could you let that cattle feed get to you?! How right and wrong she was. How you lost control of yourself and lashed out. Your limbs were still flailing around hitting trees and in the air.

How, * _sob_ * you smashed that stool over Dusty's skull. His face is still carved into your memories. The pure fear that shot through your raged being all the way to your soul. Shouting, **_"No!"_ **

It was a wake up call too late. Dusty...

Your movements grow less fierce. Not seeing Dusty leaning against the tree with a deep worry and a conflicted look upon his face. 

His face, panicked, worried, and mad. And you couldn't help, in that moment, all the animosity and unadulterated rage focused into one quiet being of white noise and shot you in the heart. Into your soul. 

The furrow in his bone brows and his eyelights were sharp. It was all done in slow motion. 

The sight of him, crushed your rib cage, your lungs feeling like they were breathing in fresh blood. As you coughed out in strangled gasps, the blood in your lungs escaped as dust clouds, everytime you breathed out. Slowly cascading down, into your palms. It was terrifying for both you and him.

You couldn't tell which was truth or false, everything mixed in, but you did know something as you looked on. Your eyes stinging.

The second you smashed that stool over his skull. His face looked numb, yet still held concern. That just fed your regret. Your need to apologize over and _over_. Then his grin was replaced with that manic grin you fell for. But this time it looked dead. Lifeless. For just a minute. 

But you saw it.

You messed up bad this time. So _bad._ Your soul squeezed painfully, you don't want to lose him! You-you _can't._ You hurt your crush, and all you want to do is apologize and ask-no, _beg_ for forgiveness! Maybe it's pathetic but your heart and soul _aches_ at the thought of him hating you. Of him never giving you that sweet amused look. Or when he teases you, and makes you blush. Never getting to hear his deep amazing laugh. How he can make your mood so much better. How considerate and protective he is. How funny and charismatic he is. His company is what you yearn for the most sometimes. 

You are in _love_ with that skeleton. With 6 others. So in love that it physically hurts to think of him ever hating you. Of all of them.

It **hurts** , it **drowns** you. 

You feel like you will die, literally die of a broken heart if they all turn their backs on you.

But… you don't blame him if he hates your very being. If they all do.

After what he just witnessed, watching your ugly actions and violence. Probably seeing Chara in you. Both humans. Both the same way. Violent and impulsive.

Your lashing out was beginning to slow down, your feet scraping against the ground roughly. Your chest heaved heavily along with your pulsing heart that felt like it was going to beat out of your chest. Your vision was still blurry and you finally calmed down enough to let your body give out in exhaustion.

Blinking rapidly you stumble "Whoa," grabbing your head with one hand. Gosh you're too tired, it's like all your blood was drained out and then was hurriedly pumped back up to live. It felt so unreal and out of body feeling. You feel like you're going to throw up.

So you just let your body fall onto the ground. Giving up on fighting yourself and what feels like, broken heart. 

Only you didn't hit the ground, but landed in a very familiar pair of strong safe arms. Dusty. He's here? With you!? Hope blooms in your chest. You recognize that amazing scent anywhere. It's like your body has already figured out which skeleton was who by touch and smell alone…. What if this was the last time he ever touched you? 

No, no! Stars you can feel your soul shudder at the thought! Please please… 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please stars I'm so sorry," Your voice came out hoarse and squeaky. Pleading, you sounded like a broken record, speaking in sorrowful notes. 

You feel his arms snake around your back and practically dip your form back. Forcing you to be face to face. No! You can't look at him! You're too ashamed, too scared to look at his face! You are a coward, just let you apologize and die in shame! A whimper escaped your lips. 

But he does deserve a face to face apology...

Your chest began to feel uncomfortably heavy and you can't breathe! Why?! It hurts! Your chest _hurts_! Tightening like a rubber band snapping on your very soul. It made you jolt in Dusty's hold at the sudden pain that flooded your chest. Calm down! You're trying, y-you can't!

" _y/n_." His voice rolled through your ear, you should be blushing but that's not the case this time. You are trying to hold onto his voice. Savor it but he didn't sound pleased, more like desperate. "I-I can't breathe! I-im sorry I'm sorry!" Fat tears rolled down your flushed cheeks as you gave an ugly sob. Your blue eye gave weak sparks, drained just as you.

Calm down y/n, please calm down! You try and grab your chest focus, it's so hard! Why can't you calm down!?

~~Because you're going to lose him.~~

Dusty's voice muffled like rippling water hearing bits and pieces. 

"....here.....snow.....alright." His deep voice was soothing and welcoming, even though you don't deserve it. You indulge in it anyway. Reaching forward you try and grab his face seeing his blurry blob. 

You want him, you want to hold him, no matter how vulnerable or sad you may look. You just want to touch him, your soul calmed at the thought. 

But once your hands come close to touching his cheekbones. They were grabbed by his big bony hand, halting you from touching his face. 

That made a sad sorrowful sob wreck through you. Your soul shuddered a sting like a needle of rejection shot through you. No, please you will do better! You will! Please _please…_ don't do this Sans.

You were right, of course, one of the few times you are. You try to pull your hands out of his huge strong bone one. But he just tightens his hold on them. You can't see his face, eyes clouded by wet and dry tears. 

Or the look of pain that shot through his own soul.

You don't think you have cried so broken-hearted before. 

"Why?" Even though you knew why. You still asked was that mistake so bad to not be forgiven?

Your eyes looking up at his blurry face not seeing his anger and conflict on his face. A small growl building up from his non-existent throat, ready to escape. 

His grip on you tightened to a painful amount holding in your gasp, before he released your hand dropping you to the ground.

"Oof," you _gasp_ in shock, trying to gather yourself. But the cold way he was acting towards you was like a dagger being stabbed in your heart. 

That's when you realized, your fingers were really cold? Like freezing snow cold? 

"S-snow?" You whispered softly, opening your eyes that glazed over the white powder setting above your now red raw skin. Gingerly cupping a ball in your hand. "How?" You _sniffle_ while looking around shivering at the light gust of cold wind. 

Your eyes widened greatly as the words were taken out of your breath, almost all your troubles left you like a breeze in this cold wind. Your head turned to look all around you, tall massive trees in even rows on each side of you around at least a good 20 feet apart. From the other side of the path. No ruin door in sight, are you further up the path? You have to be right?

Looking up at the sky, but like you expected. There was no sky but hard rocky bumps on the dark ceiling. 

You're in silent complete awe. 

How...

"Dusty, are we in _The_ Underground?" You whispered so out of breath, this felt like a dream. You would be so excited, jumping over the moon… fangirling because you are in the real Underground. 

But all you could focus on was how Dusty didn't respond to you.

Frowning deeply, nervously looking over at him to see he was walking away!? Was he just going to leave you here!? "H-hey! Wait for me! Dusty where are you going!?" You scramble off the ground, shouting after him, holding your body close. Tucking your arms underneath your big grateful right now warm breasts. 

You were still really hurt but you can't lose him! You go in a full sprint trying to catch up to him. "Dusty wait up please!" 

You get close to him noticing from back there his hood was up. Getting in front of him you're starting to get annoyed. 

You know you must have hurt him but for him to just flat out ignore you? "Dusty, please let's talk. I'm sorry for acting so rashing. For hurting you. Please don't ignore me." Getting frustrated and more confused you try and get in front of him. 

You will not lose him because he wants to ignore you. Even if he wants to scream at you, yes that would hurt. You would cry most likely but at least you're talking! 

You don't want to have a huge miscommunication with him like you did with Sans. You're going to try and talk to him and ask him for forgiveness. Then maybe… things will be alright again? 

You jog to get in front of him to look up at him to have your heart drop in your stomach. Your heartbeat left your body as guilt and worry flooded your chest. 

His hood was up with a dark shadow casted over his face. His eye sockets pierced through the dark shadow with a fierce look. 

Walking backwards to keep in his sight but he doesn't look like he even sees you. Like you're invisible. 

What was wrong with him? Is he in some kind of trance? An episode? This isn't good if that's the case, "Sans, Sans! Are you there?!" His skull didn't even glance down at you but the look in his eyelights. You have only heard of it. Seen it in fanfic comics… but they spot on. 

Walking backwards as he walks forward with a intimidating determined look of inner pain and madness in those unstable purple, blue, and red eye lights.

Seeing it in real life, you shivered. Not from the cold this time. It left goosebumps on your skin. 

"Sans…." 

He never responded. You're not there. 

You really triggered him. A guilt and pain filled your chest at seeing him out of it. How can you help him? But if you do try and get in his way in this state he… your eye's travel to the knife that was in his bony grip. 

" **_i will put an end to it all._ **" He muttered but the words were laced with malice. One goal. 

He spoke for the first time as you passed the familiar santry station. Classic Sans and his… you didn't feel very excited. 

Shivering as you made sure to walk beside Dusty, passing the huge red pillars that Papyrus made. Anxiety settling in your chest like a parasite. 

Crossing the bridge with him, even if he can't see you. Even if he hates your guts, you're gonna stay by his side. There really isn't anything you can do for him that won't put your life or his in danger.

Your soul though it cried out for his, you could actually _feel_ it. It was a deep longing for Dusty, kinda romantic. Well you would have thought it would be if not it was you in this kind of situation.

Your concern and actions over everything run through your head. You passed by everything that would excite you. None of that mattered. You're just worried about Dusty… you have a feeling on what kind of episode he is having.

You glance passed the conveniently shaped lamp. Your fingers froze as you stepped closer to Dusty. You're going to freeze by the end of this walk. 

You then see the famous amazing glowing sign, _Snowdin_. 

"Snowdin, wow." You just couldn't be in awe as much as you wanted to be.

Reaching the town it was dead. Which did not help whatsoever with Dusty's episode. It kinda creeped you out, stepping closer to Dusty. This probably feels like an instant replay for him. You feel so helpless…. Okay and _really_ freezing! 

Would the Inn would have some sheets to wrap yourself in? You really don't care at this point! Errors jacket was warm but it was only a slight warm armour for your upper body. It was your legs you needed the sheets for! 

Then stuck in your thoughts trying to hurriedly warm yourself up. You bump into Dusty's back. You freeze, mind in a panic! Will he turn around and snap? Would he maybe snap out of it? Or will this make everything worse!? 

Heart pounding, you love him so much but you know in this state he _IS_ dangerous. Especially with the whole Toriel and comparing you to the Chara thing. Which you are over already but you won't ever if you can help it talk or see her _again_.

It seemed your small body had no effect on him. In fact, you almost tumbled back from how sturdy he was. Guess it's a good thing you are small? But you bet even if Fluffy bumped into him he would have no reaction.

But his warmth is nice this close. You would snuggle up to him if you were in better circumstances. Cranking your head up to gaze up at him. Shivering as you lightly grab his jacket in a bundle. Careful not to bring attention to yourself. 

You follow his skull to look over at? Even you can't stop the small smile that came on your face. Seeing the familiar carmel colored wood cabin house, with christmas lights hanging off the roof. 

Sans and Papyrus's old house. You meekly look over too see his expression to have your soul squeeze painfully. 

His maniac wide grin was wobbling. It looked so mobile even though you know it's hard….

Oh Sans... Your soul pulsed sharply, hurt for him. 

He looked more numb the second he looked away. He looked enraged once more, seething hatred. You swear you could _feel_ it as your own. The closest thing you can compare it to was your building hate towards Toriel. Even then you felt the tiniest bit bad. But you feel none of that, or maybe it was your own? But with everything that has happened maybe your soul is trying to sympathize with him. 

Love has a lot of levels if your soul is agreeing with your heart and despite everything you are still on Dusty's side wholeheartedly.

You don't let go of the tail of his jacket.

Your tears quickly dried uncomfortably because of the cold annoying air. Stupid snowdin, snowing and freezing your tears. 

You follow him silently, once he begins to walk again this time more fast paced. You have to speed walk to match his bigger steps in this snow! Panting slightly from the cold air entering your lungs. This is so uncomfortable but it's going to be okay. 

You want to be there for him. Like he was for you, he didn't have to step in between you and Toriel. He didn't have to let you smash that stool over his skull. 

Your eyes look up at his skull but you couldn't see it because he put up his hood. 

He didn't have to, but he did? You honestly didn't get it, did he do it for you? You really like that thought, but then why didn't he just knock it out of your hands? Sighing _*softly*,_ watching your breath show in the cold. You shouldn't question what he did or didn't do. 

You are grateful because of him saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life. Who knows how much hatred you held in that swing. It could have really killed Toriel. With no real valid reason! Like if she killed your family you guess that's valid? 

Is what Dusty did valid? Is it Justice or hateful revenge? Was it the right thing? Deep questions, hmm maybe too deep but maybe they can be answered later. You still plan to talk to him.

Maybe what Dusty did to help you had something to do with this same situation? You could be wrong, very _very_ wrong though.

Course both choices came with bigger consequences and risks. That already happened and that applies to you as well. Your consequences triggered Dusty into this episode and hurted him in attempting to hurt Toriel. 

Your risks probably broke all of Dusty's trust. Any feelings even the tiniest bit was probably turned off and washed down the drain. And you again put Dusty in this kind of state because of _your_ mistake. 

Your frown never left you as you followed after him in the heavy deep snow. While you held onto Dusty's jacket like a lifeline. Not paying attention to how you passed everything in town. 

So wrapped up in your scrambled hurting thoughts. 

You probably looked like a baby chick following its mama… it looks so cute behind a glass filter but isn't it sad? Oddly so if looked at differently?

For all you know the duckling is scared of forgetting its mom or the mom forgetting them. So they have to hurry and catch up, to rely on this big parental figure. Whether it's instinct or not it's still relying on the mama duck.

But for you, it's you trying not to lose your love. To have him not forget you, if you don't catch up to him and stick close you'll lose him. He'll be out of reach and right now you need to trust him. Sorta, maybe that analogy isn't right? You don't know it's how you feel so it's right in your eyes! 

You just hope you don't freeze to death before he snaps out of it. You're so grateful for Edge to give you those black leather boots to wear and even now you are still wearing Errors jacket he got you. 

Pulling it around yourself for comfort, you remembered something about this special jacket Error made you. He did put an emergency pull string in it! So you do have a back up plan if Dusty doesn't come back or his life would be in danger. Looking up at his shoulders.

You grip on his jacket from preventing your arms from hugging him from behind. You believe he won't hurt you. It's stupid but you know no matter what if he does a _big IF_. Then you will pull the strings under those conditions.

A shiver at the frosting bite breeze smacked you right in the face! "Ugh, or before I die from the cold." You mutter teeth chattering like crazy. 

Before you even realized you were outside of Snowdin well from the looks of it you were on the outskirts. Now that you're looking around you saw the familiar river where Ice Wolf threw the huge ice cubes in the river and the fog around you was really snow flakey? Like, oh.

"O-oh my gosh no." Your voice sounded thick with concern and false denial. This exact spot was where you would meet Papyrus to fight him or officially befriend him before the date. 

But to Sans this place is where he dusted his brother, Papyrus. 

Your soul gave a painful small tug at the thought of _Your_ Papyrus being killed. It hurts but you feel so bad for Dusty.

Who stopped walking once you looked to be deep enough, as the fog was thick and hard to see through. You squint your eyes. A tiny part of you expected to see the shape of Papyrus standing there. 

You bet anything Dusty is seeing his Papyrus.

" _h-hey paps… i just wanted to say… i l-love you bro."_ Dusty's voice was deep, usually smooth gravel and full of life. Sounded gone. Hollow and so desperately exhausted, searching for that escape. Your eyes pricked with tears as your chest tightens from anxiety and empathy you didn't know was possible to have this much.

You hate seeing him like this. It was breaking your heart as much as before when he rejected your touch.

But what startled a little scream from you "Ahh! No!" was the multiple bones shot out of the ground!! A few feet away from you as you couldn't help the startled sob that shook your whole body. The cold, long forgotten.

Just the image of Papyruses shocked hurt face crossed your mind once the sharp bones disappeared. It was a sad sight to even think of and yet Dusty actually killed him.

….

Shouldn't you be terrified of him? You were just waiting for the feeling of horror to shoot through you hard enough to feel nausea. But youuuu didn't?!? 

Uhhh you might want to check your sanity later!? Either that or your love ran deeper then you thought. They say love is blind but you clearly saw otherwise!? 

But looking up at Dusty, in more pain then you can imagine. Your concern for him grows by the minute seeing his whole frame starting to shake. 

Peeking around his hood, you need to see his face. 

His grin was so wide, no wobble, yet thick sad purple tears rolled down his cheekbones. His eye sockets for the first time were pitch black. 

" _p-papyrus….heh, heheheha **hahahaHAHAHAHA**!!!"_ His hand was placed over his eye sockets, throwing his skull back with the wind cold blowing down his gray hood. The knife that he didn't even use fell from his hand into the snow. His left eyesocket was sizzling and striking purple like lightening magic, looking as unstable as him.

That laugh sent involuntary shivers down your spine, it was so hollow and sounded so broken, so lifeless. The sound of someone's sanity snapping. This is what it sounded like. 

The slight uncertain fear that shot up your body was shocking but you weren't scared for your life. But his. Frowning deeply in your thoughts the second your hand left his jacket, something else seemed to snap his skull to look down at you. 

Oh of course NOW he noticed you!! You would be ecstatic that he was looking back at you as a part of you. But uh the more concerned for your life human instincts also kicked in. 

Fuck… what do you do?! Don't run?! Isn't it like a bad thing to run from a predator?! Like a bear!? He's not a bear though, he is a monster… who just had his sanity snap in front of you.

You better remember to talk to Dogaressa after this!

So you don't run!

For all you knew he would only see Frisk in your retreating form… that stung to even think about. 

A pissed mad maniac grin was on his face and not the hot one you liked. The one that held amusement and mischief. This one, held pure deadly intent and somehow you could feel his deadly sparks of magic. Your chest responded? 

Maybe you should pull that string now!? Slowly trying to reach for it. Trying to keep a calm face, WHICH SIDE IS IT ON!?! You don't remember! 

Watching his eyelights follow your hand the second you reach into your jacket to search for the string. 

His whole body launches for you! With quick speed that could rival a cheetah.

Move or die!!

You moved, your body diving for the side in a tuck in roll as Dusty didn't so much as stumble but sharply and swiftly turned in your direction. Scrambling back up in a panic, trying not to take your eyes off him. 

Holy crap that was cool if it wasn't you on the receiving end!! "Crap crap get up!" You were a tiny bit scared, you still weren't _really_ scared?!-Oh his eyelights are mad! He is mad! 

It honestly hurt more than it scared you. You felt like crying, it felt like your heart was plucking your soul's (metaphorically) feathers.

He has never looked at you like that before. Not even when you first met. 

You have never been scared of Dusty before. Your hands began to shake, as you tried to look at him in the eye's sockets from the snowy ground.

Trying not to look scared or intimidated.

But you _were_ scared right now, you were scared of what he would do. Whether he knows or not, maybe this is what you were like when you saw red? 

And he stood by your side despite knowing you would be dangerous.

Gaining more control of yourself you look him in the eye sockets eyes crinkle with anger like you're about to scold him. Trying to look mad yourself. He keeps eye contact not wavering for a second. What makes you shriek and catches you off guard was the sharp bones that surrounded you!? 

Plus the looming skeleton that started to lean down to touch you. 

In that moment you don't slap his hand away or cower back. You want to help the man you love, you want to be there for him! Even if he doesn't want your help. Even in his darkest times.

Your body moved on its own, chest burning with a protective desire. Snatching his hand which obviously made him flinch from the contact. Ouch. He growled irritated trying to pull it back but he ends up pulling you with him! "Ahh!" With the sharp bones gone. 

He snarled barring his sharp canines at you grabbing your arm he yanks your hand off throwing you off back into the frost biting snow. Clumps sticking to your pajama pants and jacket. Your white hair that blended in with the snow looked disheveled from all this rough treatment it was getting. 

Staring up at Dusty with wide eyes propping yourself up on your elbows, hair getting in your face. You were scared he wasn't seeing you at all. But you are going to try to reach him.

He stepped closer, to you looming over you. The snow crunched under his slippers. 

Staring down at you with crazy fuzzy eyelights malfunctioning like pistons but, you noticed something. 

He hasn't really hurt you? Hope blooms in your chest fluttering like an excited bird.

If he wanted to hurt you he could have very much done so. Shot a bone through your soul like he did to Papyrus. He isn't hesitant or usually plays with his prey so much. That's if you would guess it would be more of an Axe or Nightmares thing. They got the most patience for it. But he hasn't, he is still there and you _will_ snap him back.

"Sans, I'm c-cold, can we go home?" You looked up at him with big hopefully pleading eye's. Without knowing you sent out your own tiny magic intent.

Why did you say that of all things!? Instead of begging for your life, what do you say!? You're cold?! How much cringier can you get? You screw your eye's shut, you can't watch his reaction.

…

You don't feel anything but do hear a lot of shuffling? He hasn't even said anything yet.

You look up and see * _gasp_ * he was grabbing his skull in a painful hunched over form. 

" arrrrgh, _don't kill_ . **_don't kill_ ** _._ " 

You cautiously stand up worry all over your face and a racing heart. 

"San-" 

His face snapped towards you still hunched over. His phalanges scraping painfully across his skull drawing slight dust to fall. 

Making you jump startled at the hostile attention. His grin was smaller and less maniac but his bone brows were in a deep frown. 

" _stay. away."_ He growled warningly. 

Looking around he starts to strangle himself. Struggling to restrain himself from hurting you. Fighting off his killing LV desire that has been dying down to being liveable. To become his new normal self. Now it was back and all his bones were screaming at him to kill **_you_ ** _._

You stood there conflicted, what do you do?! Help him? But he said to stay away, you could tell he meant it. 

You can't just run away and leave him. Reaching in your coat for that string, you gotta call Error! 

But before you get to finding that stupid string. You heard one word that made you freeze your search, sweat building on your forehead. Looking over at him with contracting pupils.

" **_run_ **." 

That was the only warning you got before he reached for that knife in the ground. Your wide fearful eye's watched the shine of the blade bounce off the snow. Showing off how deadly sharp it was. Your mind was racing yet you had no real put together thoughts. But you don't have time to think. 

His face was screwed in a deep frown, not seeing it as you ran. You run for your life, dodging and after a few close deadly calls. In a rush you grab a chunk of snow, making a huge snowball. 

You aim for his face, hoping this could cause a distraction. Throwing it as hard as you could surprised and a little guilty that it hit him right in his left eye socket. 

"ah, fuck!" Making him stumble back from the pain. 

Not missing the look of realization that crossed his face before that mad look came back. His eyelights wobble slightly then turn to pin pricks. 

Little bits of cut-out laughter rang in and out, the pin pricks in his eyes sockets flashing from red, blue to purple. You couldn't help but swear, cos not only did you fuck yourself over, but apparently this was all according to his plan… Good or bad? 

You were fucked.

His moves became erratic and glitchy, his form hunching over and he laughed and howled, a wolf drunk on bloodlust and sorrow. His purple tears coming down in thick rivulets, dripping down onto the ground. The sight slashed at your already worn heart, but you didn't have enough time to stay still. 

You _have_ to run. 

The laughter became hoarse and cruel, before shutting off into silence. You spare a second to look behind you, a second warned as you whip your head into full gear, narrowly missing the shape bones to your head. Chills and shivers slick as oil ran down your back as you broke into a cold sweat. 

He was on you, stalking with little chortles escaping him in painful gasps for air.

And all you did was stare at the blade in his hands, swiftly being held in his hand still and tight, a stark contrast to his ragged form. Like the energy in him was being drained from him, all his efforts stoked on his attacks and that single knife.

As he trembled your soul shook with an intensity out of this world, the adrenaline in you reverberating the sound of your pistoning heart in your ears. Talking it out was no longer an option, your heart being stuck in your throat so that further induced shorter breaths to enter your lungs. 

You were nothing against him. 

He was coming, and no one could stop him.

Tears of your own trailed down your cheeks as you turned your back on him. Sharp bones popping underneath the snow, literally littering the ground to capture you. There was no time for doubt, your life- whole being was on the line! And all you did was jump and run, your actions only reflecting your cowardly personality. 

Running while crying for air only to trip into the snow, getting up again and suffering all over. The damp iciness of snow seemed to not only wet your clothes but enter your blood, like the cold became one with you. Freezing your limbs to stiff and numb legs that worked on automatic as everything you were doing now was fueled by _fear_.

But what fear? The fear of trying to avoid death or of Dusty?

The thoughts and noise mixed into one, so loud and jumbled that you couldn't hear the footsteps gaining on you, or feel the swipe of a сold blade against your cheek. A delighted and sick roar echoed as you dropped to the ground on your ass. The snow was already doing its work as it melted into your pants. If it weren't for the wet snow, you were sure that your pants would have been a little warmer.

A nervous shriek left you. Stunning you to a shock, your body feeling paralyzed. Your heart hammering in your chest while your soul was screaming at his own. 

Not noticing in your new found shocked pain in your cheek. Dusty froze himself, slowly bringing the knife up to his eye level.

The smell of blood gets his hand to start trembling and the sharp deadly blade that was dripping with a thin line of your dark red rose blood. You didn't even feel the semi deep cut on your right cold cheek. 

You were speechless staring up at him with a fearful look in your sapphire blue and honey brown eyes. One that made his soul stop beating. 

You can't keep going like this, you do the only logical thing that comes to your racing scared mind. Looking up at him. Cry. 

A sob wrecked through your trembling body, aching heart. A scared hoarse whimper left your mouth. This was scary, to have someone you love in control of their actions or not. Chase you down and give you a mad look like you meant nothing to them. 

Closing your eyes as you slowly curled into a defeated ball in the cold snow. Maybe it was so foolish and utterly stupid to just lay here and take it. But you have tried everything. 

Talking, being silent, gentle, running, even fighting back but it has done no good. 

Maybe this is your answer. Believe that he won't hurt you any further. 

But you swear a minute has passed and you feel nothing. Peeking your eyes open you see Dusty's whole body trembling. A look of horror flashed on his face as his grin was no longer on him, instead in a thin line. 

Eyelights glanced over you, like memorizing your face to your whole body. From head to toe and the second it seemed to click. He took a hesitant step back, his other hand twitching. Ready to attack.

But this time you see his grin turn into a full on deep strong scowl. His hand was already reaching for his dagger. And lifting it up, for the first time this whole 'running for your life thing' started, you really screamed.

" _SANS_!!" 

A rippling terrifying scream left you as you scrambled up to _stop_ him. 

He lifted the knife and cut a deep gash in his lower bony arm straight through his jacket. Blood and dust leaked through his torn sleeve. 

His face scrunched up slightly hearing a small wince leave him at the self induced pain. You were already up and trying to grab the knife from him. "What do you think you're doing!! Give me that knife now!" You try and snatch it from him but he dodges you, getting away from your touch. 

" don't come near me. stay the _hell_ away from me." He was still in a daze from how far away his voice sounded but he looked more in control.

He looked at you again, then went to the cut on your cheek. A boiling self hatred filled himself. That boiling LV was starting to slowly go down but it wasn't enough. _You're not safe around him._

Your eyes widen and before you could even register it. Your body was flying on top of his, not successful in knocking him down.

Trying to stop him and snap himself out of it. "No, don't you fucking dare!!" You wrap your arms around his front as he looks at you with wide eye sockets. You try to hold his arms and body from moving much. "Please don't hurt yourself! You can come back! Sans I am here for you! Do you hear me! You are not in this alone!! So please stop!" You screamed at him. The rage and tears rolling down your cheeks blue eye flaring and this time it wasn't stopping just yet. 

He didn't seem to believe your words or maybe he just didn't want to believe them.

Well, you would make him believe you, as cheesy as it sounds, you would do it. For him.

Snarling down at you he easily throws you off, only to face-plant into the snow! The cold nipping at you, but your adrenaline was heating you up enough to actually feel okay. But that won't last long, you don't give a damn anymore if you get hurt.

You try and snatch the knife from him again. Blue eye flaring as your body moves faster than you expected. In a brief moment of power you grab hold of the knife. Snarling back at him just as he was you.

" **_get away from me! i will hurt you."_ **He growled, bearing his sharp teeth that could rip out your throat from how close you are to him. That didn't stop you from glaring back your face scrunched up pissed. 

"You're going to hurt yourself!!" You barked back worry and anger in your own voice. 

"i **_don't care_** _, you don't get it. i am barely restraining myself from hurting you! get the hell away from me before i kill you just like i did paps!"_ He throws you off him as you tumble in the snow, you tried to grab the snow to help not send you tossed to the side once again. Grunting at the way you were tossed like a ragdoll across the snow. 

You can feel your energy draining, that same empty feeling like before. Growling at yourself, you urge your body to move.

_Get the hell up!_

Your aching body wanted nothing more than to fall and give up, you know you have no _real_ determination. 

You know that but, you do have _PATIENCE_ for him.

Getting back up, legs shaking, you notice he was looking for something? What was he looking for? Searching for it quickly but unsure of what it even was, if you could even see what he saw at all! Then you spotted it.

You see a silver shine in the snow. 

The knife. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-hey Twinkies... Holding in okay? Nahhh probably fine, if not Walker is the one that helped me on the angst and the feels. I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> ...
> 
> Cliffhanger!! Don't worry! I actually split this chapter in half! I didn't finish the other part yet but be checking your notifications cause it coming out soon~
> 
> And give a big thanks to Walker!!!! She like wrote a good chunk of the running scene without her this would not have been so intense! She the angst queen in my opinion!! Best Beta reader ever! Follow her Tumblr! She truly us an amazing writer (Locked On Repeat, Undertale fanfiction) But is a talented artist as well! Check out her Tumblr! 
> 
> I really hops you guys liked it and got hit with feeeels. Thank you guys for 700 kudos!!!! Love ya Twinkies!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr!~ @Blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Follow Walkers! http://munbanz.tumblr.com
> 
> And Norms cause she a freaking talented artist/writer bean! http://normalayasstuff.tumblr.com
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies~


	36. Dusty's pained forgiveness! And more! Part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Twinkies!! So I split this chapter into three parts. I know I know weird but it was just going to be too long. So here is something to hold ya over!! Haha seee it was sooner then last time!
> 
> WARNING. Suicidal thoughts, self harm, tiny blood and dust, uh just be warned. Dark thinking. 
> 
> Enjoy Twinkies~

+++

  
  


_The knife_.

Your eyes widen at the blessed opportunity. He must have thrown it off with you by accident?!

You quickly glanced over at Dusty seeing him looking caught up in his own fight against himself. Now! Go go!

Shuffling quickly over the snow you grab hold of the wooden carved handle with an iron cold grip. No intention of giving this back. A hard expression flashes in your eye's.

Then he snapped his skull over at you. Eyelights small and dangerously mad and desperate, before he launched for the knife or you? Probably both at this point!

You scramble up off the cold snow, holding the knife close to your chest unsafely. The blade pointed up towards your neck. Makes him stop, glaring pissed but he isn't trying to snatch it from you.

"Why are you hurting yourself!? Does it have something to do with your LV?" You furrow your brows deeply at him. It made sense his LV is at 19 and it can be so consuming. From what you know or at least assume. His LV us going out of control.

"hand it over _."_ He held out his hand the same arm he cut himself on. You gave him a look like he was crazy. Like hell you would!

"Enough of this, leave it now Dusty. You don't need to be hurting yourself, _please_! We can find another way!" Your voice sounded hoarse from the running and the cold. But the plead in your voice, matching the same desperate plea in your soul was echoing through the underground. 

"i don't _want_ to, i need to or else you will be dead. and i am not going to add your blood on my hands. don't give me that option and just give me- **THE KNIFE** ! **PLEASE**!"

He was screaming, his soul and himself. One another struggling in vain to keep themselves in control. His voice rang so many alarm bells within you that it pained you deeply than any other physical injury could ever do. You felt like crying an ocean of tears for him, of blood. Anything to stop this, to stop the pain! 

To make this all worse, he wasn't hearing you. You needed to be louder, but _how_? In conviction? But how could you do that when your own words lacked the conviction? You grit your teeth, piercing your tongue in the process as you tasted the coppery tang invade your mouth. What do you say? Do? Whatever comes to mind?

You back up, gripping the blade even tighter, you can't let him do this. " **No**! It's done, you can't take it back! Everything you did! There is nothing you can do to fix it! And as for chasing me I am fine, But this," You hold up the knife in anger, not at him but his reckless actions. His mad stare boring into the knife. "This is _not fine._ This _can_ be helped, Sans please, everything is going to be okay. You just need to trust me!" You want to say the right thing, but at this moment, you didn't even know what was right. 

Your words and actions so far have betrayed you and you couldn’t take that chance. You were scared.

"don't you get it?" His voice dropped, sounding angry and annoyed.

You look up at him defiantly, frowning, "i am a real killer." You understand that, what you _don't_ understand is where he was going with this?

"I kno-" 

" _ **no you don't**_." His tone was harsh and colder than the snow surrounding you, making you flinch back. Seeing him look guilty for a second before it's washed away as he speaks. 

Waiting for him to speak first, not trusting your voice, you look at him, trying to meet his intense gaze. You would give him the respect he deserved, don't back down, not now.

"i killed everyone in the underground." The coldness in his voice was vast, empty and hoarse. Where a thrill would enter your body from his voice, all you try now is not to stop breathing and not break your gaze from his. 

But you could still hear it, the shaking and tremble that cued in unison every time he spoke, you wanted to sooth him so badly. You were about to open your mouth but once you saw confliction on his face- that lonely tear that slid down his face… You couldn't say anything. 

"you called yourself a _murderer._ chara. "He tilted his skull to the side, looking empty, a crooked smirk on his teeth.

"if you think of yourself as a _murderer_ for just trying to hurt the goat bitch. to a mass genocide _demon_. heh." 

His eye lights were going haywire as his skull was ringing, a faint voice shouting in the back of his skull, nagging at him like a parasite. 

Your eyes widen, taking in Dusty's words that sunk in deep. You recall screaming those inconsiderate words before everything went dark again. You weren't thinking at the time, your mouth spilled words that you apparently didn't know the real definition of. Clouded by your own self-fear and regret…

Your knuckles turned white from how hard you were gripping his knife. 

He snapped his skull down to look at you.

"then well, _you must think_ **_i'm the devil himself._ **" The look on his face was full of despair and hopelessness, yet he still tried to hold that wide mad grin up. It didn't look very stable like it was going to crumble.

You didn't want to see him crumble.

How could _you_ look at him like that, there was nothing to see but an empty husk of a skeleton. And you couldn't get any emptier than a skeleton, much less him. There was no difference between the demon and him, he was the devil, you had no idea. Not even in the slightest!

...

"Sans," You take a cautious step forward, before looking down at the knife, evil! You hurry and chuck it behind you. Not seeing where it landed. You don't want that anywhere near him.

As he still didn't look up at you. You stepped closer in front of him, staring up sadly at him. What he didn't think to expect was for you to get on your tiptoes and flick his temple. Even though your cold finger suffered more from it. 

Blinking down at you in a ~~cute~~ confused dead manner, you frowning deeply, "Sans you're an even bigger idiot than me! Do you really think I would have followed you around the underground sticking by your side like a duckling!?" 

"never asked you to." He snapped down at you as you went toe to toe with him. Glaring at him back as he was at you. Stepping on your tiptoes to give you more height. Almost chest to chest. 

"No but I did anyway. In the freezing snow with you in a trance that had me feeling not only scared for you, but made me feel helpless? I could have just ignored you and called Error to come get me and for you to do this alone! If I didn't care about you? If I thought you were the devil himself?? I would have never stayed around you, I would have moved out. Don't you _ever_ think I would think so little or badly of you! When it's the complete opposite!!" You shouted up at him, tears rolling down your cheeks, he had no idea! 

You swear, this bonehead- no no, you would save this. You have to. If he wanted to know, fine, let em rip cause you ain't holding back.

He looked down at you with shocked eye sockets and a serious angry look on his face. Unstable eyelights scanning your face over until he seemed satisfied or giving up. On finding any lie. 

"does the fact that i killed, dusted, murdered which ever word you want to use, not go through your thick skull?" He sounded even more mad? Why was he so upset? Mad that _you_ weren't mad at him? Backing up slightly to give both of you more space. 

Wait a minute-

"i dusted everyone in the ruins toriel, everyone in snowdin, undyne, alphys, asgore," He followed your movements, leaning down to your level, a dark look covering his face. You don't feel scared anymore, intimidated ooooh yes. 

"papyrus. i killed them all and i almost got you too. you can't think highly of me. it's not possible. so hate me. **_hate_ ** _me._ **_despise_ ** _me._ **_loath_ ** _me! scream that i am a murderer that you hate me!!_ " He barely could hold back the plea in his voice. Glaring deep into your soul. Pleading unstable sad eye lights were so upsetting to watch.

You heard him and then everything clicked. Like a puzzle it all came together. You could never think or feel any of those feelings to him. 

"Do, you want me to forgive you for killing everyone?" You hesitantly ask, you could be wrong, frown disapprovingly at him watching his face carefully. A flash of pain passed his face. The clear baffled expression is replaced. Tilting his skull to the side slightly while his bone brows frowned deeply.

….

".....what?"

"Are you looking for forgiveness? For me to hate you instead of liking you?" It was the only thing that made sense, even though that's not what he was asking for. 

"no, i do not want your forgiveness. i don't want **any** type of forgiveness!" 

"Sans, it's okay to want forgiveness to atone for your mistakes." You looked at him softly starting to watch his anger start to seep out. Looking at you with wobbly eyelights.

"i don't deserve any type of peace or forgiveness. _~~let alone you."~~ _ He was for the first time you have met him, he was acting like a child. He was defensive and starting to become vulnerable.

Even after you killed everyone in the underground? Sans, I bet it got so hard to handle the resets and loads. I don't blame you for making the decision you made. You're not a demon or devil. You were put in a hard and terrifying never-ending story." You hope your words make sense, you don't even recognize yourself. Your words are coming from your soul. It was a distant warm oddly wise voice. 

" _don't_ act like you understand!" He growled pissed, left eye flaring dangerously but you just shook your head. 

"I'm not, I'm trying to see it how you did and as I do, the less I care about killing my own loved ones. Because that type of torture is never ending. But I think even after all this time, I would ask for forgiveness." You had a sad look on your face, looking up at him.

He was silent for a long time.

Just stand there deep in thoughts and the longer he stood there the more you saw his body start to quiver. Falling to his knees before you. 

"it eats me alive. this is my torture, my karma. i deserve every second of it." His voice sounded very confident, accepting that this would be his fate. Like a dead man on his deathbed. Like this is how things would- should be. Both he was so wrong, in so many ways. He just couldn't see past it, which you don't blame him for.

"But wouldn't they all want you to live happily? Sans, if Papyrus knew what you were going through I know he would forgive you. He loved you so so much as did everyone else. Please believe me when I say Sans, they _would_ forgive you. Everyone would Sans." You spoke only the truth you believe, knowing Papyrus. Any type of Papyrus you know they all love their brothers. Even if they don't show it or don't in more affectionate ways. You truly believe Papyrus, who you hope is not haunting Dusty now. Forgives him.

He was silent for a long time. Then the next question caught you a little off guard.

"...would you forgive me if i killed you?" He stared you in the eyes, not looking away from him.

In an instant you respond truthly, "At first I would feel hurt but after a short period of time. Everyone deserves forgiveness, does it always feel like that? Heck no, feels like your giving up. Like revenge needs to be served. Or that you don't deserve any type of forgiveness. But forgiving isn't meant to make the person you're asking for forgiveness from, feel good about themselves. But to help _you_ move on. Even if they don't." You spoke from the heart er soul? It's what you truly think with a sympathizing expression.

"do _you_ forgive me for killing everyone?..." 

…. Oh.

  
  


\---

  
  
  


Dusty's pov. 

He didn't want you to see the look on his face, on the other hand. That's all he wanted you to see. To see what you are really dealing with. Before he snapped and hurt you. 

To see what your SOULmate _really_ was. Even if you didn't know. Once you did find out. You would be repulsed by him. That's what he wanted…

His soul shuddered and whined like a dog at the thought. But that's what he wants. Everything before this this was just for fun. To pass the time.

Right? 

...

Don't give him that look. He **_hates_ ** that look you are giving him. His soul pumping guilty, longingly. Those enchanting eyes that hold so much worry and fear at the same time. **_For him_**. He doesn't want you to be scared of him. 

If he was being honest fir a second. Letting his soul do the talking, the feeling. 

_You're_ the only one he _cares about_ . Everyone in the world can scowl, spew words at him like vomit, **_murder, killer, sadist, psycho._ **

He'll laugh or be amused by it all… it was funny. 

But you, he would give anything to not have you give him that look. Like you did earlier in the snow. With your eyes wide with fear, the smell of your blood on his blade matching the deep cut on your cheek. That _he_ inflicted on you. 

Horror engulfed his soul, he _hurt you_. He made you give him that look. His LV swirled around his bones, teasing him. A bloodlust to finish you off. That same buzzing loud noise filled his skull.

" **~~_D….o It BRO..THE.R._ ~~ **

He could smell your fear, coming off you in waves and he _hated_ it. Along with that noise, so annoying. Only fueling his barley contained blood lust while his non-existent stomach churned. He can't hurt you again.

He'll **die** first. 

Seeing your small soaked form, your thin blue and green pajama pants along with your jacket was covered in snow, ice, and natures crap. You're beautiful white hair that was pure as the snow in this Underground was messy and winded. Taking it all in with a regretful pounding soul. Your crying noises rung in his skull.

He could feel his broken determination pumped soul, pulse against his LV. Swirling his bones while he tried to keep up with who was winning and losing. He felt the inner fight moving inside his ribcage. He wants his soul to win. Determined, more than he has felt in… years.

Uncorrupted determination. 

It made such a dangerous hope build in his broken battered soul. Along with an overwhelming amount of regret. He knows he was out of control. A danger to you.

He was _dangerous._ A threat. He must be stopped. He will not continue to scare you anymore. He will _not_ be the one to put that fear on your face and that soul wrenching sound your soul was screaming to his. 

Begging for him to be okay.

Still worried about him even in the state he put you in. It made him sick of himself.

Before he even knew what he was doing, all his physical strength fought his LV. All focused attention on getting control of himself. 

The motion down with his knife, so painfully familiar. With as much hatred for himself as possible sliced his sharp knife into his left lower ulna. Cutting his sleeve along with his HP going down by 29 points in the process, not giving it a second glance. 

It slightly helped. 

_Hurt._

_Pain._

_Numb._

_Repeat._

Until It stopped. He didn't feel as lust filled. He didn't feel the desire to harm you. His eyelights grew a smidge in relief. Getting his desired results. More hope more control started to form.

He **_stopped._ ** His soul pulsed in relief. 

But the LV bloodlust still lingered. Like a _certain_ parasite. " _ ~~N--YEH~~_!" Never fully gone. Still being a loud annoying haunting prick-

He didn't hear your scream, focusing on causing himself more distracting pain. Again. He needs to do it again until his LV is in full control once more.

He has rarely done this a second time in a row before. But this time it's different. _You_ are on the line. It's the only way to stop him.

He did not expect you to ram into him. 

Stopping him. Were you stupid? He was trying to kill you. He was chasing you down like prey. He was going to kill you in that blind raging moment.

Yet here you are looking up at him pissed and fearful. Then why did you stop him? He was stunned for a second. His body wouldn't move.

Why?

_Why!?_

_Why did you want to try and stop him!?_ This needs to happen or else he will be taking your life!

His bones warmed at your touch, flaring around your squishy small body. Your overpowering intoxicating scent made his soul long for yours. While he felt that same crawling LV starting to tempt him once more. 

That was the first time he threw you off. Like throwing a small doll fragile and small. Remorse and anger soaked his bones for throwing you so roughly. Still in a dazed state to ask if you were ok.

Your warmth that was normally there was gone; he didn't deserve it anyway. Staring back down at the knife

He was now going to finish this.

He knows he will be in pain but it's nothing he can't handle. He'll be careful not to cut too much hp down. Glancing over at you, to have his soul thump harder in encouragement. His hand pausing for a second. But that's all it took for you to launch for him again. 

Your big beautiful eyes that even in his stunned state, got his soul pumping. But they had a burning hot fire in them, it wasn't determination. It was anger, blue flames blazing in your blue sapphire eye. Tears dried on your red cheeks. The blood trail on your left cheek was already dried from the cold. Your eyebrows furrowed in a deep arch and your lips were pulled into a disapproving line.

But to top the look off, what made his soul pump harder. Was the way your soul screamed at his own. Telling him you cared and love for him… how mad and concerned you are. Your expression reflected your soul. 

~~Just as beautiful as you.~~

You cared for him? You loved him? Was it the same type of love and the others had for you? You distracted him for a moment. 

…. 

Then it was over.

Even when he threw you off him again just as violent as the last time, again and **again**! Snarling at each other, it honestly helped distract him from hurting himself. You still kept coming for him. You still cared enough to get up, you still… No he needs to do it just one more time. 

His hand went to clench his knife in habit to get a firm grip- _w h a t?_

His hand felt empty. Panic ran straight through his bones, whipping his skull left and right. His LV! It was going to come back! 

~~_" T-TOUGH…. BR...EAK, MAY….B...E NE...XT SOUL...MAT...E Y-YOU WON'T KILL T-TH….EM."_ ~~

Ignore it and it will go away. It will. It will.

_H e w i l l._

Focus. His eyelights shrink to sharp pin pricks. Scanning the area near him. It couldn't have been too far from him. Find it. 

**_Find the knife!_ ** Cursing under his breath he pauses for a moment. 

Hearing faint shuffling from you he snapped his skull over to you.

Seeing in your small red scraped hands was his knife….

You have his knife.

**_You have his knife!_ **

How did he let it go? Has he gotten so clumsy. So weak. His hard eye lights glare into your bare cold hands. Staring at _his_ knife. 

_He needs it._

Pathetic, _~~"~~_ _~~J….US..T.....KIL..L HER W--ITH Y-YOU...R BA….RE H-HAN...DS. LI...K...E YO...U D-DID ALP….HYS."~~ _

_No._ His LV pulsed around him, he needed it back. Before he hurts you. He doesn't want to hurt you _. His_ **_SOULmate._ ** This was all so annoying, 

Even as you shout at him how you care. You want to find another way. _No_ . _No_. You mean well but there wasn't another way! This is something he doesn't want. But needs to be done. Can't you see that? 

"i don't _want_ to, i need to or else you will be dead. and i am not going to add your blood on my hands. don't give me that option and just give me- **THE KNIFE**! **PLEASE**!"

He couldn't bring himself to hate how desperate or pissed he sounded.

Maybe it would bring you to give him the knife. To see how important it is that he cuts himself. It needs to be done. He needs to deal with this alone. No one can help him right now. 

But you stubbornly refused, holding the knife so carelessly in your small red delicate hands. If he grabbed it from you, you would get hurt. Probably slice your neck or hands in two. 

He **_hates_ ** this. 

How could you not get it? He killed everyone. He is a monster. Don't give him that look. Like you _care_ for him. Like you actually want him to get better. To be okay.

Not when he just chased you down and shot bones at you. Not when he cut your soft fragile flesh on your cheek. Making you tremble from the cold that the Underground always brings in Snowdin.

Don't you _dare_ act like you actually **_love_ ** him.

Giving him a worried look that would strike any broken monster down. That he did not deserve that look.

_…._

Even after he snapped at you. Was trying to get it through your thick skull! You didn't let him do it again. You didn't give him his knife.

~~Keep it away.~~

This was normal, why didn't you get it that this was the only way to stop him. Pain. Pain is what he needed to come back. He deserved the pain. He has done it plenty more times before and no one didn't seem to stop him. 

~~Because he didn't tell no one.~~

He secretly was thankful, he hated having to do it. But you don't, why are you trying so hard? Why do you care so much? Why do you try and see it his way and understand him?

Making him feel not so alone. Not as bad as he really is. Making his walls crumpled more and more. You had no clue how he was hanging on to your every word. Even when he snapped at you. You still had more patience to give him. More souls touching them his now overly sensitive soul could take. 

You were breaking his walls and… he wanted you to. 

But before he makes himself so vulnerable. So _exposed._ Weak. Any more than he already has. He _needs_ to know. No short cutting around his questions. You lie, even an ounce he was stopping this here and now. ~~Making up excuses.~~

He needs you to understand. You don't. You don't get it. 

"i dusted everyone in the ruins, Toriel, everyone in snowdin, undyne, alphys, asgore," He leaned down to your level, he was sure he had a scary look right now. 

"papyrus. i killed them all and i almost got you too. you can't think highly of me. it's not possible. so hate me. **_hate_ ** _me._ **_despise_ ** _me._ **_loath_ ** _me! scream that i am a murderer that you hate me!!_ " He does want you to scream at him. Yell, scream that you will never see his face again. 

The thought shot painful shocks through his soul grunting silently. This pain is what he deserves. Even the thought you hating him shots his soul into panic mode. 

But you didn't think or say any of those things. You just looked more upset by his words and instead you just look empathic. No pity.

Fuck it was killing him. How-how!? How… Why can you be so empathic? Why do you not think all those things? How can you look at him like that after everything you know he has done and did do to you only a 25 minutes ago. 

What… he really wants. So selfishly desires. It's unattainable for him. And he will never ask you for it…

Then what he didn't expect was for you to look deep into his soul and ask him the question he has been avoiding for _years._

"Do, you want me to forgive you for killing everyone?" Your voice sounded hesitant and soft. Your eye brows knitted softly looking cutely confused. 

More hope bloomed in him, he hated the word but his shy love struck soul. Was humming content, being sickly sweet to you. He had to process what you just said. Twice. 

He couldn't help but stutter in disbelief 

"...w-what?" 

Forgiveness. A powerful word that shouldn't be told like a thank you. It was one that meant truth. An important word. That people take for granted, a word that he avoided like the plague. One he came to _despise_ just like promises. 

Maybe that was why he got so mad that you figured it out. Saying everything and more he has always wanted to hear. Even if it wasn't aimed towards him. Though you knew him better than he thought you did. Not even your universe would know that about him because he never spoke of it. To _no one._

But that didn't mean he selfishly didn't want it. It's just, he never _deserved_ it. 

So he would _never_ ask for it. 

From _no one._

Yet, fate had other plans for him. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw poor Dusty boi.
> 
> Haha I know cliffhanger but hey this one isn't so bad right? I love writing this because this actually is opening alot of plot and well... No spoilers but these chapters are important. 
> 
> I know this chapter didn't really go anywhere but bare with me it will! Hope ya'll enjoyed! 
> 
> And don't worry! Hehe the angst train is stopping next chapter! Fluff be coming back! 
> 
> Thanks so much for everything Twinkies!! I love you guys so much!! Please be safe. And take care of yourselves ok? 
> 
> Next chapter will be out by the end of next week so be next Saturday? Yeah hopefully that weekend! Been really busy and have alot going on but I hope to get these out.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr!~ @Blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies~


End file.
